


Sonata a dos tiempos

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud), Princess_of_Darkness



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Classical Music, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-21
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 160,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_of_Darkness/pseuds/Princess_of_Darkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Un perfecto mundo se descubrió ante sus ojos...</i>
</p><p>Paredes cargadas de historia que habían cobijado a los músicos más virtuosos ahora presenciarían en silencio el nacimiento de una nueva sonata. Presenciarían cómo dos historias se entrelazarían para crear una perfecta melodía, unidos por su amor al violonchelo, a pesar de sus distintas formas de percibir el mundo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Allegro: Capítulo 1

Pasaban las ocho de la noche y cada rincón de las altas paredes de aquel santuario de belleza clásica resguardaba las tristes notas de la Obertura Trágica de Dvořák. Alfred Horn esperó a que sonara la última nota para salir detrás de las cortinas de la sala de estar, irrumpiendo en el salón y haciéndole notar su presencia a su alumno.

—Antonin esperó ciento cuarenta años para que alguien lo interpretara con tal exactitud. Bill, es un honor escucharte, creo que la virtuosidad que has desarrollado a través de los años solo te depara grandes éxitos. Creo que sabes a lo que vine.

Bill bajó el rostro y se abrazó de su chelo, asintiendo lentamente. Alfred suspiró, reparando una vez más cómo el joven que tenía delante se había transformado de ser un niño a todo un hombre ante sus ojos.

—No quiero que se vaya —confesó Bill. Sabía que no lograría nada pero sacar esas palabras de su pecho le hizo sentir mejor.

Su maestro no dijo nada de inmediato, avanzando hacia él y descansando una mano en su hombro.

—Es tarde —comentó el anciano casualmente, apretando con suavidad. A continuación dio los primeros pasos hacia la puerta. No quería hacerlo más difícil—. Te tengo preparado algo especial, Bill, he hecho algunos arreglos. Ve y haz tus sueños realidad. Yo iré a morir en paz a mi ciudad… Te he preparado para ser el mejor, no lo olvides —añadió con autoridad.

Bill asintió de nuevo, esta vez con firmeza. No hubo más despedidas y cuando quedó a solas guardó su chelo en el estuche con el mismo cuidado de siempre. Afuera le esperaba un auto y arribó a su casa luego del recorrido de una hora que había hecho de ida y de vuelta desde que era un infante. Al ingresar recibió los saludos de la mucama que aguardaba por él y a quien con cierta renuencia le tendió su chelo.

—La señora y sus invitados están en la sala, joven. Dentro de unos minutos la cena se anunciará—le indicó.

Bill exhaló hondo, sacándose el abrigo y también entregándolo. Debía de conservar un buen talante hasta que pudiese excusarse de la asfixiante presencia de su madre.

Su padre había muerto en un accidente automovilístico hacía unos cuantos años, y desde entonces el ambiente de su hogar no volvió a ser el mismo: pasó de ser cálido y amoroso a uno en el que la distancia entre sus miembros parecía pautada por la frialdad, y ahora, la única persona que había demostrado que creía en él se marchaba lejos para morir por el cáncer que le había estado consumiendo por largo tiempo.

—Buenas noches —saludó acercándose a su mamá sentada en el sillón que dominaba la sala y depositando un beso en su mejilla. Había cuatro o cinco conocidos de la familia a los que reconoció con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

—Al fin nos das el honor de contar con tu presencia, querido —sonrió Simone, su madre, ataviada en un vestido largo y que mostraba su cuello de cisne. Apenas había pisado los cuarenta y no tenía reparos en seguir disfrutando de su juventud—. Justo estaba aquí recalcándole a Mikel el gran músico que eres.

Bill tragó amargo, sabiendo de antemano que no le gustaba esa dirección de la conversación.

—Sí —dijo Mikel Franz, un señor con bigote canoso y regordete—. Y yo le decía a tu madre que si había escuchado de Tom Kaulitz, la gran promesa de la Filarmónica de Berlín, de lo positivo que sería que asistieses a alguno de sus conciertos.

Ese maldito nombre otra vez. Bill expertamente fingió una sonrisa y mientras el resto de los convidados guardaba silencio, tomó asiento en uno de los otomanos disponibles.

—¿Kaulitz? He escuchado poco, tal parece que es uno de los favoritos de la gente que no aprecia el clasicismo puro. —Cayó en cuenta del tono despectivo que estaba usando y recordó sus modales de golpe. Debía reparar el daño sino quería una amonestación de su madre en público—. Pero si usted lo recomienda, Mr. Franz, lo consideraré.

A pesar de su intento, Simone cruzó una severa mirada con él, a lo que Bill se encogió levemente de hombros. Sabía lo que esos ojos expresaban, así como también sabía que lo mejor era no molestar al posible amante de su madre.

—Deberías —remarcó el caballero antes de inclinarse galantemente hacia Simone, ofreciéndole el brazo para escoltarla hacia la mesa en cuanto se anunció que la mesa estaba preparada.

La cena trascurrió sin mayores sobresaltos, volviendo a girar lejos de lo que le importaba.

Así era su vida en general, reflexionó el muchacho sorbiendo un poco del líquido de su copa de agua. Comidas elegantes, fingir respeto por personajes ruines y solamente tener refugio en su música. Aquella rutina tal vez lograría matarlo de a pocos. Ofuscado por ese último hilo de pensamiento, se levantó antes de que sirvieran el postre alegando que se sentía cansado y fue hacia el jardín. Ahí se acostó en el verde césped sin prestarle atención a que su ropa pudiese llenarse de grama y contempló la luna, fumando sus frustraciones.

—Kaulitz promesa —musitó con ironía. Varias veces había sentido el impulso de saber de él, pero no lo había hecho por anticipar que abrir la puerta de la curiosidad solo traía otro tipo de infiernos.

A pesar de que su maestro le había dicho que le tenía algo especial, cuando ingresó a su habitación, luego de haber esperado a que los invitados de su madre se marcharan transcurrida la acostumbrada tertulia pseudo-intelectual, nunca imaginó lo que hallaría. En uno de sus veladores había un sobre blanco y al abrirlo se encontró con un papel grueso escrito con pluma y tinta.

Era una recomendación que le abriría puertas que no hubiera considerado jamás. Por la conmoción no reparó enseguida que el sobre contenía otro papel con la misma caligrafía, solo que empezando con un “Bill”. La carta no consistía más que en un párrafo escueto:

 _Bill,_

 _A lo largo ha habido muchos estudiantes bajo mi tutela, sin embargo, ninguno tan especial como tú. Tienes el talento y la dedicación, no los desperdicies. Lucha por lo que quieres y si no me he equivocado contigo, pronto tocarás en los mejores lugares y miles de personas te aplaudirán. Pero eso no es todo: vence tu principal obstáculo, tú mismo, y sé feliz._   
_Alfred Horn_

Bill cerró los ojos por un instante, decidido. Guardó con cuidado ambas cartas y procedió a quitarse las prendas para darse un baño y obligarse a dormir. La mañana siguiente sería el primer día de su vida, literalmente, incluso si tuviera que comenzar de cero. Aquel empujón final había sido el definitivo.

***

Se bajó los lentes de sol y aspiró todo el oxígeno que sus pulmones pudieron. Estaba ahí, frente a la Berliner Philharmonie. La BPO era una de las orquesta filarmónicas más importantes del mundo y por unos segundos se imaginó fuera de lugar.

Ingresó sintiendo cómo sus manos le hormigueaban. Estar sin su violonchelo era como estar desnudo, no tener algo a qué aferrarse fuera de la carta que llevaba entre sus manos. Buscó un cuarto de baño y se contempló en el espejo. Estaba impecable, su maquillaje muy tenue y su largo cabello lacio sujeto en una coleta baja.

Estaba frente a un sitio en el que cualquier músico que se respetara y tuviera el nivel tan solo de soñarlo desearía mínimo recorrer sus majestuosos corredores llenos de historia. Siempre se había sentido único y hasta abrumadoramente apreciado. Era el mejor músico de su ciudad, en su círculo, en el de su maestro, pero ahí sería uno más. No podía llegar creyéndose el centro del universo y huir no era una opción.

Se giró sobre sus talones y emprendió con renovada decisión su camino hacia la oficina administrativa. Tenía media hora a su favor antes de la hora estipulada de la reunión que había concertado con la secretaria. Ese encuentro era vital porque determinaría si le darían la audición o no.

Recorrió el pasillo dando vistazos a los cuadros que ahí colgaban. Su corazón se volcó de excitación al cruzarse con la foto de Herbert von Karajan. Había algo mágico en el cuadro como si brindase la impresión que el maestro de maestros estuviera todavía vivo.

Bill liberó un sonido prácticamente inaudible desde el fondo de su garganta, odiando la época que le había tocado vivir, una sin algo remarcable. Los grandes ya habían muerto, y su propio maestro, quien había sido alumno distinguido de Karajan, iba por el mismo camino.

De pronto todo pensamiento fue dejado al lado cuando sintió una presencia a su lado.

—No quiero ser entrometido, pero no te he visto por aquí y me preguntaba si podía ayudarte o algo así.

Frunció el ceño. No tenía tiempo que perder y mucho menos con desconocidos, pero al girar no pronunció algo. Vio a un chico con ojos verdes, cabello castaño hasta debajo de los hombros y una sonrisa amigable. Bill podía ser muchas cosas pero descortés sin motivo no era una de ellas.

—Vengo a que me den una posible audición —respondió cordial.

—Oh. —La sorpresa en la cara del otro era casi tangible y Bill no podía culparle: las audiciones en la BPO eran escasísimas. En sí lograr un lugar en la prestigiosa institución era un imposible para cualquiera que no fuese un músico excepcional—. Soy Georg Listing.

—Bill Trumper —dijo con simpleza, forzándose a sonreír

—¿Cuerdas, cobres, percusión…?

—Chelo —contestó. Los ojos verdes de Georg brillaron por un microsegundo—. Debo irme —agregó sin querer alargar la conversación trivial.

—Mucha suerte.

—Gracias —dijo en tono neutro, mordiéndose la lengua para no contestar con un “no la necesito”, y no porque estuviese tan confiado en sí mismo y sus habilidades sino porque en el mundo en el que ellos se desenvolvían la suerte no era un elemento a contar.

Avanzó unos cuantos metros cuando escuchó un grito.

—¡Oye, Bill! —Involuntariamente se detuvo—. ¿Tienes unos segundos extras?

—¿Qué?

Georg podría habérsele acercado con toda la buena intención del mundo, sin embargo, ya estaba comenzando a crisparle los nervios.

—Es que uno de nuestros músicos más reconocidos está por iniciar sus prácticas y pensé que te gustaría echarle una ojeada por unos minutos —se explicó, la misma sonrisa gentil curvando sus labios. Bill hizo una pausa, sintiéndose incómodo por tanta amabilidad—. Quizá te pueda servir de inspiración o motivación. Es chelista al igual que tú.

Sin saber exactamente en qué instante respondió afirmativamente, Bill siguió los pasos de Georg. Aunque ese no era uno de sus comportamientos típicos, la perspectiva de hacerse una idea de qué podía encontrarse si accedía era suficiente estímulo.

Entraron por un pasadizo oscuro.

—¿A dónde vamos? —quiso saber en un susurro. Esa ruta que se hallaba lejos de ser glamorosa le enervaba—. ¿No podíamos haber entrado por otro lado?

El castaño volteó a verle e inclusive en la obscuridad Bill pudo distinguir que esbozaba una burlona sonrisa.

—No, es un ensayo privado —explicó. Subieron por una escalinata un tanto peligrosa y alcanzaron el ingreso a uno de los palcos—. A él le gusta hacerlo solo… digo, en días como hoy —puntualizó avanzado unos pasos e invitándole a hacer lo mismo. Bill dudó—. No te vas a arrepentir, vamos.

Con un mohín, ingresó al palco y se sentó al lado de Georg en una de las sillas al fondo. No tenían una buena vista del escenario, lo cual era acentuado por la falta de iluminación pero la música les llegaba alta y clara.

—¿Qué sucede en días como hoy? —inquirió a Georg, quien se puso los dedos en los labios indicando silencio.

Bill enarcó una la ceja. Dejándolo ir, cerró los ojos y se llevó un dedo al oído, presionándolo levemente, sin embargo, antes de lograr su cometido recibió un manotazo.

—¿Qué haces? —acusó Georg alterado.

—Lo obvio, tengo oído absoluto muy fino y me gustaría…

—No salgas con esa actitud pedante—pidió Georg con el rostro algo descompuesto. Sus sonrisas amables eran cosa del pasado y Bill se quedó mudo—. ¿Quién crees que eres para probar así a otro músico?

Sus palabras eran ariscas pero su modulación intentaba mantenerse moderada, y por tal razón Bill se debatió entre querer defenderse y sentirse avergonzado por su comportamiento.

—Hey, ¿quién anda ahí? —fue la voz que emergió desde el escenario e impidió que Bill pudiera formular una respuesta. Ninguno de los dos había advertido que la música se había detenido—. ¿Acaso no saben lo que es un ensayo privado? —cuestionó la misma voz más cerca, sin duda aproximándose por otra de las escalinatas.

Georg se pasó los dedos por el cabello y cuando el retumbar de zapatos en la madera llegó a hasta donde estaban, se incorporó. La luz del palco fue encendida.

—No queríamos interrumpirte.

Bill también se levantó pero en vez de alzar la vista se preocupó en acomodarse la ropa.

—¿Georg? ¿Qué haces aquí? Sabes que necesito practicar a solas especialmente ahora… Espera, ¿quién es ese?

—Bill Trumper.

Ante la mención de su nombre, Bill alzó la mirada y la colisionó inminentemente con unos ojos marrones. Estaban ante un hombre con una imagen que estaba lejos del estereotipo de un músico clásico así como él mismo: tenía trenzas negras y un rostro apuesto, joven. Sabía que no podía juzgarlo por usar ropas tan holgadas en un ensayo pero sin duda lo juzgaba porque, a su juicio, representaban un atentado al buen gusto.

—Mira, lo siento —dijo Georg, haciendo que su contacto visual se rompiera—, pero este chico quizá ingrese a nuestras filas y pensé que…

Bill arrugó el ceño ante “quizá” y “chico”. Le sabía desdeñoso, y seguramente por juegos estúpidos se le estaba haciendo tarde.

—Yo me marcho —imposibilitó a que Georg siguiera. Dio un asentimiento breve en forma de adiós y avanzó hacia la escalinata. No estaba siendo gentil, lo sabía, pero ser todo lo contrario lo había llevado ahí, distrayéndole momentáneamente del motivo principal de su ida a Berlín.

—Espera —le detuvo el desconocido—, no nos hemos presentado.

—Ya sabes que soy Bill Trumper —dijo sin detenerse ni volver la mirada.

—Yo me llamo Tom Kaulitz.

Sin poderse contenerse, esta ocasión Bill giró.

—¿Tom Kaulitz?

—Sí, ¿no oíste bien? —inquirió Georg. Tom despegó la vista de Bill y la posó en el castaño con cierta curiosidad.

—¿Y esos modales?—preguntó con una sonrisa extrañada.

Innegablemente, Georg seguía alterado por el episodio sucedido minutos antes en el que Bill había intentado probar qué tan afinado era el músico que había sido llevado a escuchar y ahora se enteraba que era Tom Kaulitz.

Sin esperar respuesta a su pregunta, el chico de trenzas fue hacia Bill y lo observó con cierto descaro de pies a cabeza, sin cuidar el tiempo ni la forma en que repasó desde sus zapatos hasta el modo pulcro en el que llevaba recogido su cabello.

—¿Vienes a ser entrevistado, eh? —indagó una vez satisfecho con su escrutinio.

—¿Terminaste? —Bill se sentía como un objeto raro en proceso de exanimación

—¿De qué?

—De verme como que fuera una cosa extraña.

Tom sonrió.

Georg presenciaba la escena inmutable.

—Rattle mismo te entrevistará, es seguro —dijo sin hacer ningún comentario sobre su inspección. Le rodeó, sus ojos adheridos al cuerpo estilizado del muchacho—. Desabróchate un poco el saco, él es relajado y un poco loco, si te ve muy estirado creerá que escondes falta de talento. Somos músicos, no robots. Ese es mi consejo, si te importa.  Suerte, Bill, espero volver a verte —finalizó su discurso dando un pequeño golpe en el hombro del muchacho—. Georg, nos vemos en casa —añadió—, y ahora desaparezcan los dos, por favor.

Bill le dirigió una última ojeada y siguió el camino por el que Georg lo había llevado, de ahí se apresuró a la secretaría. Si se le había hecho tarde jamás se lo perdonaría. Por suerte, cuando llegó una mujer detrás de un escritorio le indicó que había surgido algo y que debía esperar unos cuantos minutos.

Tomó asiento en uno de los sillones luego de acomodarse una vez más el cabello y el saco, todos los botones bien abrochados y sin un solo pelo fuera de donde correspondía.

Acababa de conocer a Tom Kaulitz, alias gran promesa, alias la persona que le había sacado de sus casillas desde hacía un par de años en el que su nombre comenzó a hacerse conocido en sus círculos y que le había irritado tanto que no se dio chance de escuchar o ver tocar. Su maestro le había llevado un CD y solo eso había bastado para ponerlo en su lista negra.

El reciente encuentro había servido para ponerlo en primer lugar de entre la gente que le desagradaba.

—Puedes pasar —le dijo la secretaria.

Quisiera aceptarlo o no, apenas entró a la estancia sobria pero elegante, tuvo que reconocer que Kaulitz había tenido razón en algo: Simon Rattle expiraba excentricidad, no era como los directores que había conocido con anterioridad. Tenía el cabello cano en todas direcciones y vestía ropa sport.

—Tenga muy buenas tardes, jovencito. ¿Su nombre? Debe estar por aquí, pero… —dijo remarcando el desorden en su escritorio.

—Bill Trumper, señor  —contestó sintiéndose cohibido. Haciendo acopio de su voluntad, añadió—: Es un honor estar aquí.

—¿Lo es? —cuestionó Simon Rattle—. Siéntate.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Bill sintió como su seguridad se iba al demonio y le dejaba parado en castillos de aire.

—Yo…

Rattle le guiñó el ojo y le hizo quedar callado con un gesto de su mano. Bill se sentó rígidamente.

—No espero que me contestes ahora, no he nacido ayer. ¿Te ofrezco algo de beber?—ofreció cambiando de tema radicalmente.

—Un té, por favor.

—Dios, eres un cliché, me siento hasta honrado. Eres todo con lo que mis predecesores hubieran estado encantados. ¿Quién te recomendó? —inquirió llegando al lado del muchacho.

—Horn, Alfred Horn.

—Lo supuse, tu talante me gritaba “¡soy de Horn!”. Es uno de los grandes… Lo amé con todo mi corazón. —Guardó silencio de repente como si la nostalgia de algo lo hubiera llevado hacia algún punto lejano—. ¿Sabes?, le pedí una recomendación a Horn en su momento. Tenía veinte años y me la negó —confesó cayendo en una carcajada.

La frente de Bill estaba perlada de sudor helado.

Contados músicos podían contar con su _background_ , el poder decir que había sido alumno estrella de un maestro como Horn, el haber sido solista desde sus primeros años de adolescencia en diversas presentaciones y, en especial, el tener un oído absoluto muy fino que garantizaba una limpieza de interpretación totalmente impecable. Sin embargo y con todo eso, parecía que nada le ayudaría a llevar la entrevista con elegancia.

Dos golpes a la puerta cortaron la risa del director. Era la secretaria con su taza de té, la cual recibió con una mano temblorosa y un “gracias”.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que busco que tengan mis intérpretes? —dijo Rattle. Bill no contestó, percatándose de que era una pregunta que no buscaba respuesta de su parte—. Pasión. Es evidente que ser dedicado y sobresaliente son requisitos innegables, pero eso no lo es todo: uno tiene que vivir lo que toca y tocar lo que vive, no ser reducido a un mero pasatiempo o una profesión. La música tiene que ser nuestra vida, eso que sondea cada una de nuestras fibras.

Simon Rattle hablaba con entusiasmo y con un brillo particular en la mirada.

—La música es un arte de ciencias infusas y todos los que estamos aquí estudiamos las reglas y las técnicas, sí, sin embargo, jovencito, eso solo es el comienzo. ¿Crees tener lo necesario?

Bill se vio a sí mismo, un niño medio pálido y delgado ante el primer regalo que le dio su padre: un disco de música clásica de los más grandes compositores. Un disco que hasta ahora atesoraba. También vio la imagen de su adorado maestro y las horas que había pasado ante el chelo que su padre también le había obsequiado. Recordó las heridas y ampollas en sus manos, los sermones de su madre diciéndole que desperdiciaba su tiempo y apariencia. Pero, en especial, recordó lo que era sumergirse en las melodías con su violonchelo entre sus manos.

¿Tenía lo que era necesario?

—Sí, sí lo tengo —dijo con firmeza.

—No se diga más —sonrió Rattle aprobando la sentencia dicha con tal certeza—. Te escucharé y decidiré.

La plática de ahí en adelante fue menos oficial, intercambiando palabras, anécdotas sobre Alfred Horn y los ambientes y circuitos en los que Bill había tenido que tocar. Después de estrecharle la mano y comunicarle cuándo sería la audición, se despidieron y Bill abandonó la oficina sintiéndose más ligero.

Los corredores le parecieron igual de impresionantes y nuevamente se tomó unos minutos contemplando el cuadro de Karajan. Pero todo buen ánimo amenazó con atenuarse cuando se topó con Mikel Franz justo a la salida del edificio.

—Te estaba esperando —anunció este al verle aproximándose.

—No me diga —ironizó elevando una ceja. Ni siquiera quería averiguar qué hacía aquel señor ahí, únicamente despacharlo con prontitud.

—Le prometí a tu madre conseguirte…

—No interfiera, gracias —interrumpió pasando junto a él, dispuesto a iniciar su caminata hacia el hotel donde hospedaba.

—Vamos, chico, no me hagas las cosas más difíciles —le siguió el paso, o lo intentó, que su ancha figura y sus piernas cortas no le condescendieron el pretender seguir el ritmo de Bill.

—No necesita mi bendición para lo que sea que tenga con mi madre, así que por favor márchese —dijo deteniéndose y clavando una fría mirada en su interlocutor.

—No te des tantas atribuciones, muchacho —dijo Franz con voz controlada pero el rostro rojo como si estuviese ofendido—. He venido a hacer negocios y estoy aquí para cumplirle un pedido a Simone, no por ti.

Sin poder evitarlo, esto le llamó la atención a Bill. Su madre le había puesto trabas en cuanto le informó sus planes de mudarse a Berlín y forjarse una carrera como músico, trabas más que todo emocionales gracias a que desde los dieciocho Bill tenía acceso a las cuentas que le había heredado su papá y el tema dinero no representaba un problema.

Habían pasado semanas enteras sin dirigirse más que los saludos de cortesía, y aunque no había marcado contraste con su trato previo, su madre se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla y deseándole buenaventura, implorándole que al menos le comunicara dónde se alojaría y cómo contactarlo.

—¿De qué habla? —inquirió.

—Te conseguí un apartamento en el Mozart Institut, es un…

—Sé lo que es —cortó visiblemente desconcertado—. ¿Por qué lo ha hecho, dice?

Ahora quien pareció estar fastidiado fue Franz.

—Tu madre —aclaró—. Sé que sus relaciones son… —Hizo una pausa y movió la mano en el aire, como si realmente no le interesase explayarse—. Como sea, el contrato ya está firmado a tu nombre y la renta de los primeros meses está pagada. Tus cosas están instaladas, solo faltan las personales.

Bill estaba por reclamar semejante libertad cuando Franz meneó otra vez la mano en el aire y le dejó con la palabra en la boca, dándole la espalda y apresurándose a subir al auto que le esperaba.

Era asombroso pero no sabía cómo tomarlo. Tal vez este era el modo de Simone de decirle que confiaba en que alcanzaría el éxito. Una sonrisa amarga se posó en sus labios. O tal vez solo le decía “no me interesa si fallas o no, pero no regreses”. Quizá… quizá era demasiado injusto y duro con su madre. Sabiendo que no lograría avances dándole más vueltas al pensamiento, inició la caminata a su hotel no muy lejos de ahí a recoger sus maletas y cancelar la cuenta.


	2. Allegro: Capítulo 2

El apartamento que le había conseguido Franz era amplio para ser ocupado por una sola persona. Contaba con dos habitaciones, un baño, una cocina pequeña y una sala-comedor, y estaba amoblado con lo justo y necesario. Le sentaba perfecto para vivir todo el tiempo que quisiera, pero la sensación agradable instalada en su estómago que le había invadido desde que había arribado se desvaneció el preciso instante en el que escuchó el timbre y abrió la puerta.

—Buenas noches —saludó con un tono que distaba un poco de a ser cordial—. ¿Y el honor a la visita es…?

Enterarse que Kaulitz-promesa y compañía, al igual que incontable número de estudiantes de música y miembros de la Berliner Philharmonie, vivían en el mismo complejo de edificios no le había sorprendido. Lo que sí le sorprendía y le causaba hasta curiosidad era aquella visita.

—Tom me está haciendo pagar el haber interrumpido su valioso ensayo —replicó entre dientes. Obviamente Georg no estaba contento de estar ahí—. He venido a…

Bill sabía que no debía, pero sin poder consigo mismo, interrumpió a Georg.

—¿Ensaya para algo especial?

—Sí. —Georg afiló los ojos, como calibrando si podía contarle. Optó por hacerlo sin reclamar que Bill lo tuviera en el umbral de la puerta sin hacerle pasar como los buenos modales hubieran indicado—. Dentro de poco irá con el director Rattle a dar un concierto a la embajada alemana en Francia. Es un gran evento. Como te decía, he venido a algo en específico.

—¿Y eso es?

—Ofrecerte mi ayuda.

Bill sintió cómo el piso se abría y quería succionarle. La indignación bullía en su sangre pero se controló.

—¿Ayudarme? —esbozó una sonrisa—. ¿Ayudarme en qué?

—Ensayar, obvio.

Eso pudo con Bill, quien antes de registrarlo estaba vocalizando las palabras que su mente se encontraba formando:

—Sin duda Kaulitz es un tonto o considera que yo lo soy.

Georg se encogió de hombros.

Ver a Bill en las instalaciones de BOP como si supiera donde estaba y al mismo tiempo no al principio le había despertado algo parecido a un sentimiento de protección. Ahora quería acribillarlo hasta que se desangrara encima de su chelo. Ante la imagen mental sonrió de forma sardónica. Tal vez Tom tenía razón al afirmar que así como podía ser demasiado afable con los desconocidos, su rencor era exagerado una vez que alguien tomaba una actitud que le disgustaba.

—Ni uno ni lo otro —respondió Georg ignorando la mirada inquisitiva que su sonrisa maliciosa había suscitado—. En fin, ya cumplí, no quisiste.

—¿Cumpliste? —Ahora fue Bill el que mostró una sonrisa burlona—. ¿Eres su asistente?

—No, soy su pretendiente. Nada que te importe —dijo haciendo un gesto lánguido con la mano de despedida y dándose media vuelta para marcharse.

“¿Pretendiente?” Bill no tenía ni idea si tomarlo en serio o en broma, sin embargo, descartó eso de inmediato mientras los engranajes de su cabeza giraban señalándole que debía de adelantarse unos pasos.

La confianza en sí mismo iba y venía a un compás vergonzoso y que jamás admitiría en voz alta pero la verdad es que sentía que solo en sitios como la Filarmónica encajaría perfectamente. Ese era su lugar, y si ese era su lugar, Thomas Kaulitz se convertía en su rival número uno, esa persona a la que debía de quitar uno de los dos puestos de solista, para comenzar, y, para terminar, el de primer chelista.

—Georg —llamó, y tuvo que trotar un poco detrás del otro para alcanzarlo—. Espera, espera —pidió.

—¿Qué pasa? Acabas de declinar mi oferta.

—Cambié de opinión.

Si bien su madre había estado lejos de ser un modelo a seguir, desde pequeño le había enseñado algo que no había olvidado: “conoce a tu enemigo y a las personas que lo rodean más que a ti mismo”.

***

Bill le dio un sorbo a la copa de vino que el castaño le tendió minutos después de haber entrado ingresado al sitio y le ofreciera algo para tomar prácticamente a regañadientes. Habían caminado por espacio de cinco minutos y a diferencia del suyo, ese departamento contaba con dos pisos y era notablemente más grande.

—Lindo lugar —comentó por puro formalismo. Su chelo reposaba en uno de los sillones y apreció la dominancia del piano en la sala.

—Lo es —afirmó Georg sin ningún dejo de humildad—. Vuelvo en un momento —agregó desapareciendo escaleras arriba.

La estancia era una mezcla de dos estilos muy diferentes, había fotos en marcos de grandes músicos pero también había unas cuantas personas que no reconocía, familiares tal vez. Los discos que descansaban perfectamente en la repisa al lado del sistema de sonido eran los que cualquier instrumentista tendría, sin embargo, en otro aparador había bandas y cantantes que jamás había escuchado en su vida, y mirándolos con encima, ponía en tela de juicio que le interesara.

Esa sala se le hacía incomprensible, determinó.

Dejó de desvariar en cuanto escuchó sonidos en el piso superior, voces y una discusión inentendible. Georg bajó minutos después con el rostro indescifrable.

—¿Comenzamos? —inquirió el pianista como si no hubiese sucedido algo. Estiró los dedos y se dispuso a sentarse en el piano. Antes de cumplir su objetivo una tercera persona hizo acto de presencia.

—Buenas noches —fue la voz que lo sacó de la extrañeza que no le había abandonado al sacar su chelo de su estuche.

Era Kaulitz. Estaba con ropa distinta pero igual de ancha con el mismo estilo gueto que le ponía de los nervios y sus trenzas se hallaban sujetadas en lo alto de su cabeza descuidadamente.

Bill devolvió el saludo, contemplando cómo el recién llegado se acercaba a Georg y posaba su mano en el hombro de éste y apretaba con algo que a Bill le dio la impresión de ser una muestra de cariño. Estuvieron así unos cuantos segundos que le parecieron eternos. Siempre había sido un solitario y las interacciones sociales entre terceros se le hacían incómodas.

—Por cierto, olvidé decirte que tienes correspondencia de Charles —anunció Tom sacando un sobre de uno los bolsillos de sus jeans y depositándolo en la mano de Georg.

—Ya vuelvo.

Georg desapareció presuroso hacia la cocina y Tom arrugó la nariz en dirección a Bill.

—Necesita privacidad, asumo —dijo en un intento de justificar a su amigo. Bill alzó un hombro y vio cómo Kaulitz se sentaba a su lado y posaba la vista en su violonchelo—. Vaya pieza que tienes ahí —halagó resoplando—. Es hermoso.

—Gracias.

—Dije que el chelo es hermoso, no tú, a menos que lo hayas fabricado. —Tom sonrió y arqueó la ceja—. Es una broma.

—Lo sé, Thomas —dijo Bill aún sin imprimirle más que seriedad a su voz.

—Dime Tom. ¿Tienes capacidad de reírte?

—A veces sí.

—Ya entendí, eres un niño de estampa de libro de grandes clásicos de la música —observó y al no obtener respuesta continuó—: Puedo ayudarte, si quieres.

—¿Ayudarme? —repitió Bill. Era la segunda vez en el día que alguien le ofrecía ayuda y también la segunda que Kaulitz lo decía. Apretó los puños.

—Todos hemos recibido ayuda alguna vez… yo espero que no…

—Como quieras, Thomas —interrumpió impaciente—. Dios mío, hablas tanto, ojalá toques como hablas.

Tom sonrió.

—Tom, dime Tom. —Bill se mordió el interior de la mejilla para no pronunciar “Thomas” por el simple hecho de hacerlo—. Ya que estamos sin Georg, ¿por qué no empiezas el Preludio de la Suite n. º 1 en sol mayor de Bach? —propuso levantándose y sentándose en el sofá que estaba justo al frente del otro chico.

—Eso…

—Eso es una sugerencia.

—Es una sugerencia de mierda —replicó frunciendo el ceño—. Es simple, demasiado fácil, se toca sin…

—Nada es simple.

—Hablo de virtuosidad.

—Hablas de estupideces —ahora el que interrumpió fue Kaulitz sonriendo de nuevo y Bill se obligó a disimuladamente inhalar y exhalar aire. No le dejaría ganar, no se molestaría—. Si tan simple es, ¿por qué no lo tocas?

Bill no abrió los labios.

Si Thomas Kaulitz quería escucharlo tocar, lo escucharía y le demostraría que en realidad no necesitaba su ayuda ni sus consejos. Posicionó el chelo entre sus piernas, su arco y sus dedos encima de las cuerdas y empezó. Aquella era una de las primeras piezas que había aprendido y por la cual había recibido el primer asentimiento de aprobación de su maestro. Todavía había sido un niño y no había podido sentirse más satisfecho consigo mismo. Las notas seguían flotando en el aire y cerró los ojos por un instante. Cuando los abrió, se sentía lejos de esa sala y el oyente que le escuchaba maravillado no era más que otro objeto inanimado. Ni siquiera se percató de que Georg había regresado y se había detenido a mitad de la sala, también contemplándolo.

Bill tocó las últimas notas y se quedó quieto, respirando con tranquilidad hasta que escuchó un par de aplausos. Kaulitz-promesa aplaudía, y eso provocó que una fina arruga se pusiera entre sus cejas. Como había dicho antes, tocar eso no representaba ninguna dificultad. ¿Acaso se burlaba de él?

—Eso fue asombroso.

No había cometido faltas, es decir, ¿cómo hacerlo? Pero algo dentro de él le decía que Tom no se refería a eso.

—¿Asombroso? Es algo básico.

—Básico o no, fue asombroso. Creo que estarás bien. ¿Cuándo es tu audición?

—Dentro de pocos días.

Georg pasó en medio del campo visual de los chicos, deteniéndose al lado de Tom y mirando a Bill. No lucía contento.

—Necesito hacer algo urgente que irá para rato —dijo sin más—. No cambia nada si no ensayas conmigo, ¿verdad?

Bill asintió. No, nada cambiaba.

—¿Malas noticias? —cuestionó Tom a su amigo—. ¿Todo bien con Charles?

—Ya te contaré.

Tom enarcó una ceja a la vez que el pianista verificaba tener sus llaves y se despedía de Bill que no podía estar más indiferente.

—Algo me dice que cenaré solo —comentó Tom sonriendo y rascándose la nuca.

Bill sonrió.

—¿Te dan de comer en la boca?

—¿Eres hostil por…? —elaboró con genuinas ganas de saber.

—No soy hostil.

—Lo eres.

—Claro que no, tengo educación de la mejor y…

Tom levantó la mano como si no quisiera seguir una disputa boba.

—Vas a practicar de todos modos, ¿no? —Recibió una afirmación—. Hazlo aquí.

Bill torció los labios de un lado a otro, debatiéndose en la respuesta, pero se decidió a hacerlo. Iba a tocar su mejor repertorio, así Kaulitz podría darse cuenta que no era alguien que debía subestimar.

Tom le observó interpretar a lo largo de una hora sin pausas. Recorrió desde Strauss hasta Bach sin parar. “Le falta vida”, pensó de un segundo a otro en medio de una pieza de Mozart. Con un movimiento de cabeza alejó el pensamiento. No podía juzgarlo, no conocía a Bill lo suficiente.

—¿Puedo invitarte a cenar? —inquirió cuando Bill terminó su repertorio y lo anunció con un respiro.

El joven chellista de largos cabellos negros estaba por negarse terminantemente cuando una vez más las palabras de su madre resonaron en su mente.

—Está bien —aceptó—, con tal que no sea nada de comida rápida.

Tom sonrió y emprendieron en silencio el camino hacia el departamento de Bill para dejar su chelo.

—¿Cómo comenzaste a tocar? —preguntó Tom. Habían hecho ya gran parte del corto trayecto. Bill hizo una mueca y negó con un meneo de cabeza. Ese era un tema sensible y no estaba dispuesto a compartirlo con un completo extraño. El de trenzas pareció comprender esto y carraspeó—. Lo siento.

—Es algo personal —dijo sacando sus llaves y abriendo la puerta. Encendió las luces e hizo que el otro hombre pasase—. Ayer me mudé —dijo disculpando maletas alineadas en medio de la sala y cajas varias—. No tardo.

Al regresar, el maquillaje suave de Bill era un poco más intenso y tenía un abrigo entre las manos.

—¿Te gusta la pasta? —Bill asintió—. Pasta será. Conozco un sitio cercano donde hacen comida italiana deliciosa. ¿Conoces bien Berlín?

—Poco y nada.

—Genial, te podré perder y asesinar en algún callejón —rió Tom, logrando que el rostro de Bill se contrajera en un mohín de desconcierto—. Realmente es difícil hacerte sonreír, uh.

Caminaron sumergidos en un mutismo pesado hasta que llegaron a una puerta nada elegante y con una inscripción en madera vieja. “La Molienda”, rezaba el grabado.

—Es agradable y muy tradicional. Seguro te gusta —se adelantó Tom advirtiendo su expresión.

Una vez que entraron al restaurante el interior se convirtió en algo surrealista. Los guiaron a un gran jardín con mesas redondas distribuidas por todo lado, cuadros de grandes músicos que formaban parte de la decoración algo rústica y de fondo sonaba algo de ópera.

Bill sonrió. Estaba gratamente impresionado.

—Veo a que te referías —dijo mientras los guiaban a una mesa—. Cabe la pena mencionar que no soy especial fan de Bizet.

—¿Bromeas?  ¿No te gusta ni un aria?

—No, es una completa… mariconada —respondió sin estar completamente orgulloso de su elección de término. El mozo los ubicó y ambos muchachos tomaron asiento.

Tom seguía riéndose carcajada.

—Me estás jodiendo.

—No, a menos que tú sí te creas algo tipo Carmen —dijo revisando la carta. Tom no respondió y Bill hizo su orden.

—¿Usted? —preguntó el mozo cortésmente.

—Lo mismo que él ha ordenado —dijo Tom con una sonrisa—, solo que en vez de una copa de vino tráeme cerveza.

El mozo asintió y fueron dejados solos. Al oír cerveza Bill había elevado las cejas en una clara señal de espanto. ¿Quién mezclaba pasta con cerveza? Era inconcebible.

—Volviendo a Carmen…

—¿Qué hay con eso? —dijo Bill, ladeando un poco la cabeza y mirando el decorado del restaurante una vez más. La pieza de ópera había cambiado adecuadamente a una de las arias de Madame Butterfly de Puccini. Era casi gracioso—. Nunca me han gustado las grandes historias de romances trágicos. En la escuela, cuando analizaban a Romeo y Julieta, Tristán e Isolda, o personajes como Werther de Goethe no podía más que pensar que era como una grandísima estupidez. Sigo pensándolo.

Ahora el que parecía un poco atónito era Tom.

—¿Estupidez? ¿Crees que el amor es una estupidez o solo esa… clase amor, el apasionado que lo da todo por el ser que ama?

Bill abrió la boca para responder cuando el mozo que les estaba atendiendo volvió para dejar sus bebidas.

—Parece que eres un romántico, Thomas Kaulitz —apuntó Bill cuando de nuevo estuvieron únicamente los dos. Estaba neutro.

—Y tú parece que eres distímico… ¿Amas a alguien? —Bill sonrió mientras hacia un ademán burlesco moviendo la mano en el aire. Su respuesta no verbal era muy clara—. No amar es de cobardes, Trumper —señaló Tom con gravedad—. Y dime Tom.

—A ver, Tom —dijo subrayando el nombre—, explícame lo maravilloso en esos grandes amores sufridos.

—Lo grandioso no es el amor ni el sufrimiento, si no la vivencia, la voz que te transporta y te lleva al sentimiento. Sin la pasión que te digo, ¿cómo interpretas? No debería tener que explicarte esto…

Tom ahora podía entender algo más de ese modo tan correcto y carente de vida de tocar que tenía Bill.

—¿No te interesó la escuela de teatro? —quiso saber Bill con cierto brillo en los ojos—. ¿Cerveza y pasta, ah?

—¿Y a ti no te interesó ser chef? —devolvió la broma Tom, estirando la pierna y dándole un golpe sin fuerza en la pantorrilla.

De un segundo a otro, Bill sintió que las mejillas se le acaloraban y se escondió tras su copa, dándole un sorbo a su vino, saboreando la dulzura ácida del Malbec que había ordenado.

Nunca antes había compartido sus pensamientos sobre el amor y lo insulso que le parecía con otra persona, mucho menos con alguien que tuviera una opinión tan diametralmente opuesta a la suya. Era extraño, era… incluso agradable. “¿Agradable?”, volvió a repetirse y tomó otro sorbo, esta vez buscando encubrir una mueca.

—¿Por qué empezaste a estudiar música? —preguntó, escapando de volver al mismo tema de conversación.

—Mi familia —dijo Tom—. En mi casa todos son músicos —se explayó—, se podría decir que la música corre por mi sangre, aunque el único chelista aparte de mí fue mi abuelo que falleció hace unos años.

Tom hablaba con tanta facilidad y con cierta alegría que Bill sintió vestigios de envidia. Su padre le había regalado su chelo, sí, y le había pedido a Horn que fuese su maestro, también de pequeño le llevaba a algunos conciertos… sin embargo, ahí quedaba el haber podido realmente compartir la música con un familiar, porque si bien a su madre le gustaba, desde el inicio vio su afición y dedicación como algo sin futuro.

Quedaron mudos, cada uno ocupado en sus bebidas. Tom escuchaba el aria que ahora inundaba el lugar. Bill tomó nuevamente otro sorbo de vino. Idomeneo siempre le había parecido lo menos decente de Mozart pero nunca se había atrevido a decirlo en voz alta así como tampoco a manifestar lo patético que le resultaba la primera parte del tercer acto.

—Me encanta esta parte —dijo Tom de pronto.

—No sé por qué no me extraña, es justo cuando confiesa los tormentos de un amor no correspondido —dijo Bill.

—Conoces la aria, por lo visto.

—Sé más de lo que quisiera. Soy metódico.

—¿En serio? —ironizó Tom guiñándole el ojo—. Si no me decías llegaba a la tumba sin adivinarlo.

Bill bufó, desviando la penetrante mirada del otro muchacho. Reparando en que demostraba lo alterado que podía ponerle Kaulitz, sin planteárselo reinició la conversación.

—Georg y tú…

—Georg y yo…

—Digo, ¿están juntos?

Tom se carcajeó un poco dándole un largo trago a su cerveza.

—No, soy solo su amor platónico.

—Eso suena vanidoso.

—No lo es, espera a conocerlo. Georg tiene pareja solo que anda lejos la mayoría del tiempo y como no tiene en qué enfocarse se le meten martirios imaginarios de amor no correspondido.

—Como en Idomeneo.

—Un tanto más patético y menos trágico —aclaró el de trenzas. Si dramatizaba más de lo que debía, Bill no podía saberlo.

—¿Le dijiste patética a tu opera favorita? —preguntó luego de masticar con lentitud.

—Dije acto.

—Será el aire cruzado. Viste, hasta tú crees que es demasiado. —Bill añadió a pesar de sí mismo—: Lamento haber asumido algo.

—¿Lo lamentas? —Bill no respondió, sonriendo culpable y Tom devolvió la sonrisa—. Soy un romántico según tu visión. El amor no se ofende, Bill.

El hombre que tenía enfrente era muy distinto a todo lo que había conocido y a todo lo que estaba acostumbrado. Para su suerte, no tuvo que buscar qué responder porque su comida arribó justo en ese preciso momento. La pasta lucía apetitosa y Bill recién aceptó lo hambriento que se encontraba. Por estar instalándose en el departamento se había saltado el almuerzo y cualquier merienda. Dio el primer bocado y comprobó con satisfacción que sabía tan delicioso como lucía.

Lo de Georg le había llamado la atención y parte de él le hubiera gustado seguir cuestionando al respecto pero no lo hizo.

—No te mentí, ¿verdad? —habló Tom de repente—. Este sitio es como una reliquia y su comida es incomparable.

—Sí —dijo Bill, y estuvo por agregar “gracias” cuando el sonido del timbre de un teléfono le cortó. Era el de Tom.

—Disculpa —dijo éste viendo el ID y levantándose—. Vuelvo en un abrir y cerrar de los ojos.

Bill lo vio alejarse en tanto hablaba aparentemente agitado por el teléfono. Siguió comiendo sin prisas hasta que Tom retornó.

—Lo siento —volvió a excusarse.

Tomando asiento, Tom bebió su cerveza, pero ya no tocó más de la pasta. Era claro que quien fuera que le había llamado había perturbado su apetito a punto de no retorno.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó Bill por cortesía.

—Sí —dijo Tom mostrando una sonrisa—. Percances que siempre ocurren, personas que no faltan en mandar a la mierda… Lo normal.

—Si lo normal te deja sin hambre vas a tener problemas de nutrición pronto —remarcó Bill señalando el plato a la mitad.

Tom sonrió de buena manera. Era de una sonrisa _tan_ fácil…

—¿Te preocupa mi peso?

—No, no planeo cargarte o semejante —respondió Bill ariscamente como impulso y sus mejillas cobraron color—. Erm, es decir…

—Debe de ser el vino —comentó Tom llamando al mesero—. Una botella de lo que el joven bebe para llevar —ordenó.

—¿Para llevar?

—Sí, ¿o no bebes nada después de la cena?

Bill se quedó callado. Kaulitz tenía capacidad sobresaliente de ponerlo nervioso.

Cuando les llevaron la cuenta, Tom se adelantó a sacar su billetera y notando que Bill estaba por reclamar que al menos le dejara pagar su parte, sonrió.

—Yo te he invitado, es lo justo.

En cualquier otra ocasión Bill se hubiese entercado en dividir la cuenta, y más considerando la botella de vino que le sumaba una buena cantidad de euros, pero no dijo nada, sintiendo que no quería empezar una querella sin sentido. Se sentía relajado y con renuencia aceptó que Tom había tenido algo de razón, el vino sí había tenido cierto efecto en él; solo había sido una copa, sin embargo, su resistencia a tomar alcohol en su casa excepto contadísimas oportunidades y que estuviera agotado había influido.

El camino de regreso no fue tan elocuente como la cena. Hacía un poco de frío y Tom estaba más entretenido en ver por dónde caminaban que en intentar entablar una conversación.

—Gracias por la velada —dijo Bill una vez que estuvieron en la puerta de su departamento.

—Todavía no termina y apuesto a que puede mejorar.

—¿Y por qué crees eso? —preguntó sonando miles de veces más curioso de lo que le hubiera gustado. Kaulitz parecía una caja de sorpresas que le hacía cuestionarse si imprevistamente saltaría ante sus ojos uno de esos payasos que le había regalado pesadillas gratuitas de infante.

—Déjame pasar, saca una copa de vino y verás —afirmó guiñándole el ojo.

Bill abrió la puerta pero giró y se quedó sin permitirle la entrada al otro. Se había dado cuenta de lo persuasivo que podía ser Tom y si la caminata no hubiese hecho que el poco alcohol que tenía se evaporara, sabía que no le pondría trabas.

—Tenemos un par de problemas con tu hipótesis —declaró. Tom pasó la lengua por su labio interior, retándole de alguna manera—. Para comenzar, no tengo copas —siguió Bill sin darle relevancia a que hubiese dicho copa en singular y no en plural—, y para terminar, nunca me han interesado las personas —hizo una pequeña interrupción pero sonrió y completó— como tú.

—¿Como yo?

Bill alargó la mano y cogió entre sus dedos una de las trenzas de Tom, quien no se apartó, y sintió la textura del cabello. La aseveración que acababa de hacer era muy cierta, nunca le habían interesado las personas que representaban lo opuesto a él en ciento ochenta grados, y no estar tan seguro de qué era lo que Tom buscaba le hacía sentir receloso.

—Como tú —repitió Bill, dejando caer su mano.

Tom sonrió de forma pretenciosa.

—Qué bien, al fin tenemos algo en común —comentó empujando suavemente la puerta tras Bill—. Con tu permiso —dijo colándose dentro del departamento.

Bill cerró la puerta tras de sí solo para ver al de trenzas asaltando los entrepaños de su cocina, tomar un vaso y servir lo equivalente a la medida adecuada para un tinto de ese tipo.  Al terminar de verter el líquido, lo olio y jugó la mezcla, observando el color a través del cristal.

—Este no es un Vinecol Malbec, al menos no el de la reserva que pedí —murmuró molesto. Bill hizo una gesticulación que podría interpretarse como un “qué más da” y le señaló—. No soy de tomar vino —se excusó avanzando hacia la sala y entregándole el vaso con vino.

—Si no lo tomas, ¿cómo así sabes de vinos?

—Tuve una relación con un chico que era catador —dijo sin apuro, restándole valor.

Con un asentimiento, Bill tomó un trago del vino y no comentó que su paladar no sentía la diferencia entre ese y el que había estado tomando en el restaurante. Estaban en los sillones rodeados de cajas y desorden.

—Dijiste que la noche podía mejorar y… —No concluyó de hablar por ser evidente.

—¿Quieres que te sea sincero? —preguntó Tom después de reflexionar unos segundos—. Iba a seducirte —reveló suelto de huesos. Bill abrió los ojos de sobremanera para a continuación fruncir el entrecejo—. Lo pensé desde que te vi por primera vez y por eso mismo chantajeé a Georg para que te buscase y te ofreciera ensayar cuando me enteré que te habías mudado aquí.

—Y por eso también la cena —dedujo Bill. Tom asintió—. ¿Y ya no piensas seducirme? —preguntó. Beber vino nuevamente tenía secuelas en su humor.

—¿Esa es una invitación a hacerlo o qué? —preguntó a su vez Tom, y ante la turbación de Bill, rió.

—No. Creo que es hora de que te marches, Thomas… Tom, lo que sea —dijo Bill finalmente. Lo que sucedía se le había salido de sus manos y estaba lejos de agradarle la dirección que podría tomar. Había querido estudiar a Kaulitz, no involucrarse.

Tom no se movió ni un centímetro de la posición en la que se hallaba.

—Me siento atraído a ti por tu manera tan sistemática de pensar e intentar comportarte, y por cómo eso influye en tu forma de tocar y… —Bill no supo qué tanto quería que Tom finalizara lo que quería decir hasta que éste se cortó abruptamente—. Tienes razón —dijo sonriendo—, es hora de irme. Ha sido un día largo y me espera una buena pelea con Georg al llegar a casa.


	3. Allegro: Capítulo 3

Bill arribó al edificio con la incertidumbre revolviéndole el estómago. No había ensayado a su gusto gracias a que la imagen de cierto chico con trenzas se había colado en su mente un par de veces entre pieza y pieza cuando menos lo había esperado, volviendo sus dedos rígidos y causando que sonidos de exasperación brotaran desde lo más profundo de su ser. Sin embargo, ya estaba ahí y daría todo lo que podía para probar que merecía el puesto. Se dirigió a la oficina de Rattle sin saber precisar por qué se fijaba en cada persona con la que se cruzaba. ¿Tal vez quería volver a ver a Tom? Relamió sus labios con una sonrisa agridulce.

—Tal vez —susurró.

El director justo estaba hablando con su secretaria cuando llegó al andén de la puerta.

—¿Bill Trumper? —adivinó Simón Rattle ajustándose las gafas.

—Buenas tardes —contestó asintiendo.

—Ve a la Sala uno, yo te alcanzo en un momento —instruyó el director, desapareciendo dentro de su oficina.

Bill resopló luego de que la secretaria le indicara cómo llegar a la Sala mencionada, y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba en el lugar. Relajó un poco el cuello y respiró profundo, sacando su chelo del estuche e interpretando al azar algunas melodías para calentar sus dedos. Unos minutos después, se sentía completamente cómodo, su nerviosismo inicial controlado. Ese era su elemento, tener su violonchelo, su arco. Reproducir creaciones de grandes maestros.

Unas pisadas provenientes del corredor le indicaron que Rattle estaba por entrar. Se levantó por cortesía pero antes de poder sentarse de nuevo la súbita presencia de Tom le distrajo. “¿Qué mierda hace aquí?”, se preguntó con las cejas elevadas.

—Buenas tardes —saludó el recién llegado, llegando a la altura de Rattle y tomando asiento a su lado.

Bill se impidió verbalizar su cuestionamiento sobre Tom. Le incordiaba pero si Rattle quería que hiciese su audición frente a todos los músicos que actualmente conformaban la Filarmónica, frente a Tom o frente a todo un público inculto que despreciaba la música clásica, lo haría.

—¿Estás listo? —Suprimió el “siempre” que tenía en la punta de la lengua y contestó afirmativamente, evitando a toda costa hacer contacto visual con Tom—. Muy bien. Toca el Preludio de la Suite n. 1 de Bach.

Era la misma pieza que días antes Tom le había dicho que tocase.

“¿Simple coincidencia o qué?”Bill se obligó a laxar sus músculos que se habían puesto tensos al escuchar a Rattle. Una vez que hizo brotar las primeras notas, las siguientes le hicieron olvidar su mezcla de fastidio y confusión. Al llegar al final, levantó los ojos y exhaló. Su interpretación no había tenido ni una desafinación o hesitación. Había sido más que pulcra.

—Perfecto —declaró Rattle.

La sonrisa que hubiera podido adornar los labios quedó paralizada. El director se estaba dirigiendo a Tom, lo cual le forzó a posar su mirada en el chico de trenzas y a detallarle más de lo que se hubiera permitido en otra situación: su cabello estaba bien sujeto en una coleta, tenía una expresión seria y permanecía con un brazo en el pecho y una otra mano sosteniéndole la barbilla.

—Limpio y virtuoso. En una palabra, seguro —comentó Tom, sin tomarse la molestia de verle. Su voz bajó hasta ser imperceptible. Bill sintió cómo su frente se perlaba de sudor frío, no por nervios sino por la ira. Finalmente, el otro chelista le enfrentó—. Interpreta libre —pidió.

—¿Rango?

—No te compliques. —Tom se incorporó y avanzó un par de filas en los asientos hasta colocarse justo frente a él—. Toca lo que quieras.

 Bill se mordió los labios y bajó la mirada, apretando ligeramente la nuez para calmarse.

—Sonata de Boccherine n. 3 en do mayor —anunció antes de entregarse a la melodía.

Antes de llegar al clímax de la pieza se llenó de certeza de haber sido admitido. La minuciosidad con la que estaba tocando se asemejaba a las notas de cuando el mismo Luigi Boccherini había escrito la partitura. Tocó la última parte completamente disipado y sonrió.

Esta ocasión Simón Rattle miraba complaciente en su dirección.

—Justo lo que Kaulitz decía, seguro.

Bill no supo por qué el término sonaba insuficiente y pobre en aquellos dos hombres.  “¿Acaso esperaban que fuera un desastre?”, caviló confuso. Alfred Horn no lo hubiera recomendado si tocara con errores, eso debían saberlo de antemano.

Aguardó lo que le pareció una eternidad hasta que Rattle se enderezó y caminó hasta detenerse a un lado de Tom.

—Tu técnica es impecable —declaró—, pero tienes la pasión de un pobre cadáver.

El enunciado había sido dicho con tal contundencia que Bill se quedó pasmado. No iba a sentirse ofendido aun si estaba comenzando a hartarse de esas seis letras, _pasión_. Quedó en silencio. No replicaría. Si no le aceptaban por semejante argumento bien podría mandarlos al mismísimo infierno e intentar en otros lugares de prestigio donde se apreciase el talento y la precisión. Eso a primera instancia. En segunda instancia ya lidiaría con la respectiva sensación de rotundo fracaso.

—Por mí estás adentro —siguió Rattle—. Sería ilógico de mi parte dejarte ir. ¿Qué dices, Kaulitz? Tú eres el chelista.

La sorpresa de Bill se tornó ofuscamiento de la más pura cepa.

—Sin duda alguna él es lo que necesitamos —dijo Tom como si estuviera sellando su aceptación a la BPO.

Rattle se aproximó a Bill para estrechar su mano e indicarle algunas directrices generales. Una vez que la figura del excéntrico director desapareció de sus vistas, Bill resopló ruidosamente y apretó su rodilla con su mano, mirando un poco nublado.

—Felicitaciones y bienvenido —le dijo Tom con el rostro indescifrable. Su tono era abismalmente distinto al chico con el que había salido y había compartido una charla interesante y desconcertante—. Tus horarios te serán enviados por correo esta tarde —anunció girando sobre sus talones y yendo hacia la salida.

Bill no supo por qué ser admitido se sentía más a que le estaban haciendo un favor que a otra cosa, pero de lo que sí tenía la convicción era que Tom era el responsable de ello.

—Espera —gritó de forma impulsiva—. ¿Podemos hablar? —agregó—. Tal vez… ¿tal vez quieras tomar algo?

—Si esa es una invitación, no, gracias —cortó Tom saliendo de la sala.

¿Qué acababa de suceder? Con el ceño fruncido, Bill guardó su chelo con celeridad y salió por el pasillo con tanta prisa que fue demasiado tarde cuando se topó con alguien y perdió un poco del equilibrio.

—Lo siento —dijo instintivamente.

—No hay problema, yo también estaba distraído.

Bill estaba frente a un hombre más bajo que él, con cabello rubio y lentes con gruesa montura negra. Era regordete y se encontraba vestido muy casualmente. Estaba por seguir su camino cuando un bufido proveniente de algún sitio a su izquierda le hizo voltear. Ahí estaba Georg, justo lo que _no_ necesitaba.

—Gustav, estaba buscándote y mira qué encuentro. ¿Sigues haciendo amigos, Bill? —preguntó de manera diametralmente opuesta a amable.

—¿Se conocen? —dijo el chico que había sido llamado Gustav.

—Más o menos —respondió Bill, afianzando el agarre de su instrumento y dispuesto a retirarse sin más cordialidades.

—¿Más o menos? —Georg sonrió—. Me crucé con Tom y me dijo que ha pasado la audición —informó a continuación.

Gustav carraspeó.

—¿En serio? ¿Tom al fin ha aceptado a alguien? Quizá ya era hora después de tantos meses obsesionado con lo mismo y con el puesto vacante.

—¿De qué hablan? —quiso saber Bill disgustado. El ambiente era uno muy diferente al que se había acostumbrado desde pequeño, había interacción y demás pormenores que le hacían sentir raro, excluido y con rechazo a todo lo que le rodeaba.

—De la obsesión de Kaulitz —declaró Gustav con solemnidad—. Qué modales, yo soy Gustav Schafer, uno de los cuatro flautistas. Mucho gusto.

—Bill Trumper —dijo Bill, tendiendo la mano. Al ver de reojo cómo Tom salía por una de las puertas principales agregó, “Un placer, Schaffer” y aligeró su andar hasta llegar a escasa distancia del de trenzas—. Hey —dijo para llamar su atención.

Tom lo miró de soslayo y aguardó por él.

—¿Te puedo servir en algo?

—No —dijo. Los acontecimientos le llovían unos tras otros, apenas tenía ocasión para registrarlos y asimilarlos, pero algo desde adentro le indicaba que no estaría en paz si se quedaba calmado, regresaba a su casa y tomaba como victoria su entrada a la BOP. Tom reemprendió su caminata, imponiéndole caminar a su par—. ¿Estás celoso? —cuestionó sin detenerse a estudiar lo que estaba diciendo.

—¿Yo? ¿Celoso de qué?

—De que haya ingresado.

—No sé si te diste cuenta pero fui parte de tu admisión —replicó Tom con un leve tinte de buen humor, haciéndole un gesto para ayudarle con el chelo. Bill resopló y le dejó, más por afianzarse unos minutos con él que por verdaderamente requerir el favor.

—Sé que estamos al mismo nivel —se aventuró a apuntar sin contestar a lo dicho por el otro chelista—, así que no entiendo por qué se supone que tu opinión es tan importante.

—De hecho es probable que seas mejor que yo. Limpio…

—Y seguro, ya lo oí.

Habían alcanzado la salida de la Berliner Philharmonie y Tom no se detuvo, dirigiéndose hacia la avenida que estaba próxima. Bill quería exponer muchas ideas, preguntar por qués y quizá hasta exhibir qué sentía en cuanto a la admisión, eso que no era del todo positivo, pero ser un inepto en "darse rienda suelta" le detenía.

—Lo justo sería que me escucharas tocar, tal vez eso alivie tu inseguridad —dijo Tom de pronto—. Solo tocaré. Lo que demuestre o no será según desee el que me vea tocar.

***

La conversación en el taxi en dirección al Mozart Institut fue nula, cada uno concentrado en sus propios pensamientos y perdidos en los edificios y la gente que pasaba. Fue tácito ir a la casa de Tom, quien no se molestó en ofrecerle a Bill algo de beber una vez ahí. No había rastros de Georg, lo cual a Bill le sentó bien. El encuentro que habían tenido solo confirmaba que no estaban en buenos términos.

—¿Quieres algo en especial? —preguntó Tom. Ya estaba instalado con su violonchelo entre sus piernas y había tocado un ejercicio sencillo para calentar los dedos. El otro muchacho se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué tal uno de los movimientos de la Sonata para violonchelo solo de Kodály?

La partitura de esa Sonata era una de las más difíciles y bellas que había para chelo e incluía técnicas muy avanzadas. Bill se guardó la impresión para sí. Él mismo había comprobado que solo poder tocarla era producto de arduo esfuerzo y práctica, y ni qué decir de interpretarla sin errores.

—¿Hablas en serio?

Tom sonrió con algo que pareció dulzura y burla.

—Creo que olvidas que soy primer chelista en la Filarmónica de Berlín.

Por más que podía ser tomado como petulancia, eso no era más que la realidad. Bill respiró con fuerza, recordándoselo.

—Toca el primer movimiento, el Allegro.

—Como ordene, Alteza.

Estaba por quejarse cuando Tom comenzó y cualquier sonido murió en su garganta sin ser pronunciado.

Bill acuñó la lengua contra sus dientes y sus cejas se arquearon descomunalmente, cerrando la boca solo para mordisquear con agresividad su labio inferior. Por un instante, agradeció que Tom se entregara a su interpretación para así no presenciar el efecto instantáneo que estaba causándole, esa incapacidad de despegar la vista de él y de manejar los traidores reflejos de su rostro y ojos que se dejaban mecer, llevar, disfrutar, subir, bajar, estremecer al ritmo de sus que rasgaban con visceral pasión su chelo.

Aquella sensualidad desbocada que observaba amenazaba con cortarle su propia respiración.

Tragando en seco, sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, llamándose a la reflexión.

Qué importaba la pasión. Estaba ahí por la exactitud y era eso lo que quería ver. Estiró su camisa y se sentó en uno de los sofás, apoyando su barbilla en su rodilla izquierda que estaba encogida y cerrando los ojos. Únicamente así podría apreciar la limpieza de la interpretación. Notas después, Bill se encontró justo como segundos atrás, totalmente abrumado por las emociones que convergían dentro de su pecho.

¿Sería que había encontrado a un chelista que merecía su respeto?

Antes de poder procesarlo, la música dejó de fluir.

Tom le contempló con serenidad, al parecer esperando su veredicto. Bill se limitó a devolverle la mirada hasta que tomando aire y sintiendo una mezcla de irritación y admiración, se puso en pie.

—Será un placer tocar junto a ti —declaró neutro. No quería reflejar la tormenta de emociones que se desataba más allá de la superficie calmada. Pero lo cierto es que de algún modo se sentía… _inadecuado_ , y era algo nuevo, atemorizante y, sobre todo, muy fastidioso. No iba con él—. Será mejor que me vaya.

—¿No quieres quedarte un rato más? —inquirió Tom dejando su chelo a su costado—. De aquí no nos veremos hasta las prácticas —apenas dicho esto suspiró—. Ahora que me acuerdo, en realidad no estaré presente en tu primer ensayo.

Bill súbitamente recordó que eso le había dicho Georg: Tom tocaría en la embajada alemana en Francia con el mismo Rattle. Sintiendo un nudo en su garganta se negó y se despidió.

Al salir de la casa de Tom, cada uno de sus pasos llevó más firmeza que el anterior, y cada uno fue un poco más rápido hasta que se descubrió corriendo calle abajo. Estaba agobiado. ¿Era solo la perfecta interpretación lo que le turbaba o era Tom en específico? Fue bajando el ritmo hasta llegar a un parque, se sentó en una banca y entrelazó sus dedos, estirándolos con dureza.

Consideró ir a su apartamento pero el laberinto mental que tenía exigía algo más, tal vez embriagarse como cualquier tipo prosaico, o tal vez solo una copa de vino, convino. Trató de cubrirse el pecho del viento helado que corría y reparó en que había dejado su bufanda en la casa de Tom. Resignado a pasar una velada fría, hizo el trayecto hacia una taberna que había cerca y que nunca creyó que iba a poner un pie adentro. Una vez ahí buscó un lugar en el rincón de la barra.

Sin que verdaderamente lo notara, de la primera copa de vino pasó a la segunda y luego a la tercera. Para cuando llegó a la quinta su cabeza pesaba menos y sus pensamientos se habían vuelto volutas difusas, alejándose de la fuente de su martirio; Tom solo se había convertido en un nombre sin significado y su magnífica interpretación en algo corriente.

Bill nunca había estado alcoholizado a ese extremo, pero en cuanto el mismo chico que había intentando establecer una conversación con él al llegar lo buscó de nuevo y esta ocasión, en vez de ignorarlo y esperar a que se marchara, devolvió las sonrisas, el flirteo inocente e hicieron las presentaciones de cortesía, supo que debía irse.

—Disculpa —dijo escuetamente, incorporándose y afianzándose en la barra para no perder el equilibrio.

—¿No quieres que te acompañe a casa?

Quiso negarse, realmente lo quiso pero antes de poder registrarlo estaba encogiendo un hombro, dando un implícito “como quieras”. Poniéndose sus abrigos salieron al frío de la noche. Bill se limitaba a andar, a prestar atención a los ruidos de la calle, a las personas que transitaban. Sentía que al día siguiente todo lo que estaba rehuyendo le vendría de golpe, sin embargo, mientras tanto podía fingir que no existía mundo más allá de sus narices.

—¿Cómo era que te llamabas? —preguntó a mitad de recorrido. El extraño rió.

—Ian, mi nombre es Ian. No sueles beber mucho, ¿verdad? —Bill respondió que no como si fuera lo menos relevante que pudiera haber—. Así que eres chelista —continuó Ian intentando entablar conversación.

—¿Te dije eso? ¿Cuándo?

Ian soltó una risa que a los oídos de Bill le sonó tal como chirrido de un auto viejo.

—Estás como una cuba. ¿Estás seguro de saber dónde vives?

Bill no contestó más que un canturreo bajo, pero al doblar una esquina se encontraron con el complejo de edificios. La plática fue igual de insubstancial hasta que llegaron a la puerta de su departamento.

—Aquí es —anunció, sintiéndose victorioso.

—Bill. —Esa voz. Bill giró sobre su eje cuidando de no perder el balance. En las escalinatas, en una de las partes menos iluminadas, Tom estaba sentado con una bufanda entre sus manos. Como si fuera cámara lenta, lo vio dirigirse hacia ellos—. Dejaste esto —dijo Tom, justificando su presencia a tiempo que alargaba el paño blanco con el que inconscientemente había envuelto sus manos.

Tom, sus trenzas, su porte, el modo tan vibrante en el que tocaba, todo eso regresó fulminantemente a Bill que observó al otro chelista presentarse a su acompañante.

—Este Ian, un amigo —aclaró sin refrenarse cuando los otros dos se estrecharon las manos. ¿Por qué estaba aclarando el punto siquiera?

—Está bien —contestó Tom—. Me retiro —adicionó.

—Ian ya se iba.

Tanto Ian como Tom giraron para verlo, y Bill sintió que las mejillas se le teñían de rojo profundo. Había soltado las palabras sin meditarlas ni un segundo y ante la mirada interrogativa de uno y la de pasmo del otro no supo bien qué hacer ni qué decir. Las sienes le punzaron, haciéndole recordar todo el alcohol que había consumido y percibió que su estómago se retorcía como si estuviera montado en una montaña rusa.

—Disculpen —se excusó, arreglándoselas para abrir atropelladamente la puerta e ir corriendo hacia el baño. Prendió las luces, se echó agua fría en la cara, dominando el súbito malestar y desagradándole la imagen que presentaba en el espejo, sus ojos brillosos y sus labios con el color acentuado por el vino. Eso sin contar su cabello medio desordenado y las ropas no bien puestas.

—Luces bien —dijo alguien a su lado.

Era Tom. Tom quien una oportunidad más no coincidía en lo que pensaba, y se hubiera tomado la molestia de negarlo si no fuera porque se acordó del cuasi extraño con nombre.

—¿Ian?

—Se fue. —El rostro de Tom se endureció ligeramente—. Una vez que le aclaré que somos… bueno, conocidos, me dejó esta tarjeta para que lo llames.

Bill recibió el papel con confusión.

—Es solo un amigo —murmuró. Lo decía de nuevo a pesar de saber que no le debía ninguna explicación a nadie, mucho menos a Tom, alias Kaulitz-promesa, alias el hombre que le removía los cimientos sin su permiso.

—Ya lo dijiste.

Bill se percató de que una sonrisita quería posarse en los labios de Tom.

—¿Qué hay de gracioso?

—Nada. Luces bien, Bill. Muy bien.

Bill mordió sus labios con marcada alteración.

—Sí, soy guapo, se sabe —estuvo de acuerdo, secándose las manos y saliendo del baño.

—Y ahí están esos modales intachables de los que siempre presumes —dijo Tom con ironía, siguiéndole—. En fin, fue un placer comprobar que no se sobrepasaran contigo —dijo cerrándose su abrigo, pero antes de sobrepasar a Bill en el pasadizo en dirección a la sala, una mano en su codo le detuvo.

Tom no se movió ni un centímetro, su cuerpo literalmente congelado y deliberando qué hacer. Por una parte estaba establecido Bill le gustaba, pero por la otra se hallaba la duda de si se había apresurado a juzgarlo erróneamente. Es decir, ¿qué se disponía a hacer con el tal Ian?

—Um, tengo náuseas…

—No soy un inodoro —respondió. Incluso si su comentario era mordaz, estaba sonriendo y tratando de zafarse del brazo de Bill que le había envuelto sin que lo advirtiera.

—Vamos, Thomas, no me dejes así... ¿Qué tal si muero? —planteó Bill con expresión severa, cayendo en una carcajada ni bien hecha su pregunta hipotética.

Tom frunció el ceño, concluyendo que Bill pasado de tragos no le agradaba demasiado. La risotada se alargó y con suavidad apartó al otro chico, quien esta vez se dejó.

—Seguro te pasa algo si sigues riéndote así —señaló con tranquilidad. De sopetón, Bill gruñó, desordenándose el cabello y pasándose los dedos por los párpados—. ¿Por qué mejor no te acuestas?

—No me apetece.

—Estás comportándote como un niño pequeño —suspiró Tom, y antes de saber qué sucedía, Bill tenía otra vez los brazos enredados en su cintura pero ahora no fue solo eso, sino que sintió un aliento caliente en su barbilla—. Detente.

—No.

Si poderlo prevenir, su boca fue asaltada y el sabor de vino le invadió por milisegundos. Recuperándose rápidamente del shock, Tom le dio un empujón a Bill que por el alcohol no resistió bien y acabó en el suelo.

—¿No dijiste que te gustaba? ¿Eh? —reclamó.

Tom no había podido contener su acto impulsivo, sin embargo, no por eso le parecía justificable. Se arrodilló e hizo que Bill se levantara.

—Sí me gustas —dijo—, pero ahora lo que necesitas es dormir. Tengo que empacar…

—Si quieres vete, solo no me digas qué hacer o qué no —masculló Bill. Caer al piso después de ser rechazado en algo tan simple como un beso le había herido el ego—. Buen viaje —añadió con la misma acidez.

Los ojos marrones de Tom, tolerantes, expectantes, su actitud serena, sin buscarlo consiguió que Bill al elevar la vista y colisionar con ellos quisiera darle algo más que comportamiento infantil y de ebrio. Suspiró profundamente.

—Oye, Tom —dijo con languidez. Seguían a mitad del corredor, las luces artificiales demasiado fuertes para su gusto. El de trenzas le hizo un gesto para que siguiera—. Me asustas —confesó clavando la mirada en sus pies—. Me haces pensar mucho. Me asusta cómo tocas, como con cada cuerda que rasgabas parecía que estabas cortándome la garganta, no podía hablar y...—Se detuvo.

Bill había pasado por miles de comportamientos y emociones en solo unos minutos, con el vino haciéndole mostrar todo sin que el filtro de la cordura lo detuviera. Tom estaba consciente que al día siguiente, aparte de la resaca, si es que la tenía, Bill iba a sentirse mal.

—No me dirías todo esto sobrio, ¿verdad? —preguntó para confirmar algo que ya sabía.

—No.

Tom sonrió levemente, y apartó un mechón de cabello que Bill tenía cayéndole en la frente y lo puso detrás de su oreja.

—Discúlpame por empujarte.

—No… no volveré a decir esto, pero tal vez a veces merezco algo más que un empujón.

—Lo sé.

Recibiendo con estoicismo la mirada mixta de irritación y vergüenza que recibió, Tom hizo que Bill fuera hacia su habitación y le ayudó quitarse los zapatos y le desabrochó el botón del pantalón.

—¿Me harías un favor antes de irte? —Asintió—. ¿Tocarías para mí? —preguntó Bill señalando su chelo.

Tom expulsó el aire que sus pulmones habían estado conteniendo. Por un instante había creído que le pediría un beso y aquello sería condenarse él mismo.

Llevó una silla hasta el pie de la cama, quitándose el abrigo y tomando con reverencia el violonchelo.  Había algo de sagrado en todo ello: un músico jamás cedía así por así su instrumento. Abrió sus piernas y colocó el violonchelo con sumo cuidado y suspiró. Podía sentir la esencia del Bill en éste. Cerró sus ojos y apoyó la cabeza contra la voluta, dejando que su mano acariciara con cierta devoción la escotadura del mismo.

—Dije tócalo, no hazle el amor —musitó Bill desde su posición sentado entre sus almohadones a medio vestir, mejillas rojizas, ojos acuosos, haciéndole consciente que estaba siguiendo sus movimientos uno a uno.

Con una sonrisa disimulada, Tom se acomodó adecuadamente. Las notas fluyeron con suma facilidad en una melodía que no había interpretado en meses y que cargaban un gran significado personal del cual pocas personas sabían al respecto. No había resuelto con antelación tocar esa pieza, sin embargo, una vez empezada continuó entregando cada fibra de su ser como siempre. Cuando la finalizó no se encontró con que Bill estaba durmiendo, casi como había deseado, sino que lo miraba con intensidad.

—Eso fue precioso —declaró—. Nunca lo había escuchado antes. ¿De quién es?

—Es una composición mía —reveló con renuencia.

—Está incompleta, ¿no?

El asombro de Tom por la aseveración no fue evidente para Bill. Sí, estaba incompleta, no podía conseguir la… inspiración, los ánimos para darle un final digno. El final que requería.

—¿Cómo te diste cuenta? —preguntó guardando cuidadosamente el chelo.

Bill bostezó, encogiendo los hombros. La catarsis que había tenido antes le había servido como dos buenas bofetadas en el rostro, haciéndole volver más a sus cabales. Eso mismo también le había hecho valorar lo íntimo de la tonada de Tom, sus expresiones al interpretarla y dejar cualquier impresión negativa para el día siguiente, cualquier sentimiento contradictorio que estaba dejando fluir sin más como una preocupación que enfrentaría las horas próximas, no ahí ni ahora.

—Esa fue la impresión que me dio. Gracias, Tom.


	4. Allegro: Capítulo 4

A la mañana siguiente, lo primero que hizo Bill fue cepillarse los dientes y darse un baño con agua caliente por más de media hora. Se acordaba perfectamente de todo lo que había dicho, hecho y sentido, y sospechaba que si fuera otra persona, una sin un orgullo tan macizo como el suyo, no podría levantar la cara con dignidad. Pero Bill, siendo Bill, se limitó a poner en el fondo de su mente su vergüenza y en la basura la tarjeta que contenía el teléfono del tal Ian a quien esperaba no volver a ver en su vida.

Su cabeza no le punzaba por el alcohol consumido y descontando la sed acuciante que le obligó a beber varios vasos de agua fría, físicamente estaba normal. Al son de la aria final de Salomé se cambió, comió un poco de fruta y aseó su habitación. No fue hasta que se encaminó hacia la BOP que su mente le jugó en contra, y en vez de seguir con la trágica ópera de Strauss en la mente, se puso a recordar una y otra vez sus brazos aferrados a la cintura de Tom. Ni siquiera el beso, o el conato de éste, le inquietaba tanto como el simple hecho de haberse aferrado. Por eso mismo, saber que no se toparía con Tom por los próximos días le brindaba un pequeño alivio.

Revisó por última vez sus horarios y se dirigió al salón de ensayo señalado. Como era su costumbre, iba quince minutos antes para darse el tiempo suficiente de calentar los dedos. Entró a la sala que estaba no solo bien acondicionada sino con grandes vidrios que les exponían hacia una sala de estar. El lugar estaba vacío, así que se sintió lo suficientemente cómodo para hacer algunos ejercicios y exigirse el expeler a Tom de sus pensamientos, pero al llegar el primer músico la inquietud y la magnitud de su logro comenzó a hacer mella en él.

El recién llegado se dirigió hacia donde estaba sentado.

—Bienvenido. ¿Bill Trumper? —inquirió tendiéndole la mano para estrechársela. Era un hombre alto con facciones quizá demasiado alargadas para ser agraciadas pero con los ojos cargados de amabilidad.

Bill asintió con cierto halago y devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa.

—¿Y tú eres…?

—Harry Schmit, segundo violín —respondió el mismo señalando el estuche que había dejado depositado en una de las sillas de la tercera fila.

—¿Puedo preguntar cómo sabes mi nombre?

—Thomas Kaulitz envió un resumen de ti a nuestros correos y me pareció cortés saludarte —explicó sonriendo.

Bill desvió rápidamente la vista por la mención de Tom y supuso que aquello era lo normal. El barullo en los corredores evitó que siguieran charlando y, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, estaba rodeado de media docena de hombres y mujeres, algunos mirándolo con amabilidad y otros con recelo.

Eso era.

Estaba flanqueado de músicos de extrema calidad y de edades, contexturas y aspectos variados. Era uno de los más jóvenes de toda la Filarmónica, aunque eso no era sorpresivo. Controlando lo sobrecogido que se sentía, escuchó los saludos y primeras indicaciones del director con el que estarían en algunas prácticas debido a que Rattle tenía que cumplir otras obligaciones.

—Por favor, démosle la bienvenida a nuestra nueva adición a los chelistas, el señor Bill Trumper.

Bill, que para ese momento estaba concentrado en sus partituras, alzó ambas cejas en sorpresa, y se levantó de sopetón, en agradecimiento al corto aplauso que recibió. No había considerado que le darían un saludo público con tantas personas. Solo cuando volvió a su asiento y la voz del director se dejó escuchar nuevamente, entendió que era lógico. En la Berliner Philharmonie habían al menos una o dos presentaciones de diverso tipo todos los días del año excepto pocas ocasiones, y la Filarmónica podía presentarse en acompañamiento hasta tres veces a la semana, por lo que era razonable que todos ellos, aun así fuesen aproximadamente cien músicos, se llegasen a conocer siquiera de nombre.

Se relajó y cuando los primeros violines tocaron, dio un par de respiraciones, aguardando la intervención de los chelos. De vez en cuando escuchó al director Spencer diciendo algún comentario, orientación o directriz, pero fuera de eso el ensayo fluyó con naturalidad y sin ningún contratiempo.

Sin saberlo, ya estaba guardando su instrumento. El resto de sus ahora compañeros se relajaban hablando entre ellos y otros se apresuraban a marcharse.

—Hola, Trumper, ¿cómo estás?

—Hola. —Si su memoria no le fallaba, era Gustav Schafer. Lo había visto de lejos con los demás flautistas y sonrió—. Perfecto.

Gustav le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Vamos a ir con unos amigos a tomar algo por ahí, ¿no quieres unírtenos?

Socializar era un verbo al que Bill le tenía una mezcla muy rara de respeto, desprecio y temor, y se quedó callado, sin aceptar la invitación lo que le pareció una eternidad. Había iniciado una nueva vida, y prueba más contundente que estar en una de las tantas salas de ensayos de la BOP luego de una práctica de dos horas no podía tener.

—Está bien, claro —dijo al fin y Gustav le dio una palmada en el hombro.

El grupo al que Gustav se había referido con “unos amigos” no resultó tan reducido como había esperado y lo que siguió fue atestarse de más presentaciones y nombres que sabía que no iba a acordarse por ser numerosos. El ambiente era animado y fue forzado a participar en la conversación, revelando que había llegado recientemente de Hamburgo y que tocaba desde pequeño, entre otras cosas.

Era una experiencia muy distante a todas sus previas. Era… entretenido, y siguió siéndolo camino a un local ubicado a pocas calles, eso descontando que, sin saber de dónde, Georg se les unió.

—Georg es gentil —le codeó una mujer a su costado, atrapando el choque de miradas de instantes que cruzaron Bill y Georg. El gesto le sorprendió al chelista.

La mujer que se había tomado la libertad tenía treinta y algo y era delgada como una hoja. Se había presentaba con el nombre de Janna y era una flautista. “Todos los flautistas son así de amables o qué”, se cuestionó Bill.

—Gentil lo fue la primera vez que me crucé con él. De ahí… quién sabe qué pasó —se decidió a contestar. No perdía nada. Janna rió.

—He escuchado que eres el elegido de Tom. Tal vez sea por eso.

Janna le ofreció un cigarrillo que recibió pero no fumó. Por algún milagro no había tenido resaca y no quería forzar a su cuerpo. So pretexto de escaparse de la conversación, aceleró el paso y recogió el pañuelo que una de las chicas había dejado caer.

¿El elegido de Tom? ¿Qué mierda significaba eso? No encubrió su resoplido. Parecía que era imposible olvidarse de Tom, ya que ni bien lograba sacarlo de su cabeza alguien se lo recordaba segundo a segundo. Encima, no tardó mucho en darse cuenta que Kaulitz-promesa era el personaje favorito de muchos, saltando seguido su nombre en la plática.

En el bar ordenaron jarras de cerveza. Bill recibió su vaso sin levantar quejas como que prefería vino o que el día anterior se había embriagado y prefería no tomar nada. En su escuela había sido el chico solitario por tener gustos diferentes como escuchar música clásica en vez de rap o el hit de la temporada y ahora podía comenzar de nuevo, insertarse en el grupo o al menos no ser el aguafiestas.  Janna estaba a su lado participando de un debate sobre ballet clásico con el lado izquierdo de la mesa y frente a él estaban ubicados Georg y Gustav.

—Y por lo demás, lo extraño —declaró una muchacha desde su derecha, dándole un largo trago a su cerveza.

—¿A Tom? —cuestionó Bill, soltando la pregunta antes de registrarlo.

Georg esbozó una sonrisa.

—No, a Rattle —dijo la misma chica.

—¿Es que acaso tú sí extrañas a Tom? —preguntó Georg con un dejo de malicia en su voz.

Bill, que estaba justo tomando un sorbo de cerveza por hacer algo, tosió y un poco del líquido resbaló por su barbilla. Sonrojado se limpió con una de las servilletas de papel dispuestas y enfrentó la mirada burlona de Georg, oyendo preguntabas provenientes de distintos sitios de si se encontraba bien.

—No pasa nada, gracias —contestó, y cambiando su tono de cordialidad a uno cargado de dureza e ironía agregó dirigiéndose hacia el pianista—: No soy yo el que está detrás de él sin que me hagan caso.

El silencio en esa parte de la mesa cayó rotundo y Gustav, que justo eligió ese instante para regresar de estar hablando por teléfono, puso una expresión extrañada ante el mutismo y la ira impresa en los ojos de Bill y Georg, y a este último le dio un codazo con fuerza, haciendo que rompiese el contacto visual.

Con una excusa, Bill se levantó y fue al baño de caballeros. Se lavó las manos y se fijó que su maquillaje no estuviera corrido. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí intentando _mezclarse_? Con el ceño fruncido, aceptó que si no fuese por Georg podría estar haciendo un trabajo excepcional. Otra persona ingresando al baño le hizo pasar a secarse las manos, dispuesto a poner en práctica el bien sabido arte de ignorar. Sin embargo, era evidente que los planes de Georg eran otros.

Se vieron a través del espejo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el castaño. Lucía como si la situación le pareciese por demás embarazosa y prefiriera estar al otro lado del mundo.

Bill asintió.

—¿Lo estás tú?

—Digamos que fue algo bajo de tu parte pero… —Georg se cortó, dejando colgada su oración y alzando los hombros—. Gustav ha amenazado a cortarme los testículos por ser tan pesado. ¿Qué opinas si regresamos y dejamos atrás el tema de Tom? —propuso con la clara intención de limar asperezas.

***

Tom escuchó su nombre ser anunciado en un buen alemán con un gracioso acento francés y se dio un último vistazo en el espejo, ajustando su corbatín y verificando que sus trenzas se vieran ordenadas. Salió de la recámara y fue directo hacia el escenario sin mirar a nadie para no distraerse.

Respiró profundo, cerró los ojos y se entregó a la interpretación. Empezó con el Preludio de la Suite n. 1 de Bach, sintiendo cada nota rasgarle el alma. Estaba más sensible de lo usual, y al cuestionárselo, en un instante fue como si unas manos estuvieran asidas a su cuerpo, sobresaltándolo. Abrió sus ojos de golpe sin dejar de mover los dedos. No quería a Bill en sus pensamientos.

Hizo una pequeña pausa al acabar la pieza y dio inicio al Allemande de la Suite. Recién la Obertura de Guillermo de Rossini en acompañamiento de la orquesta que recién había sido iluminada a sus espaldas le hizo sentir más relajado, aceptando que no podría deshacerse en su totalidad de la frustración del beso no consumado. Habían pasado meses desde que se sentía tan inquieto por una persona y era… Tom ni sabía.

Al terminar la parte de la Obertura que tocarían, recibió una ovación en pie por parte del cuerpo diplomático a quienes los ojos les brillaban de emoción ante la majestuosa interpretación y se retiró del escenario.

—Brillante, lleno de sentimiento —sonrió Rattle siguiéndole después de una venia al público. Tom asintió sin comentar nada, todavía conmocionado, sin embargo, inclusive en ese estado fue capaz de percibir que la sonrisa de Rattle no tenía la misma vibra de siempre. Eran años los que se conocían.

—¿Ha sucedido algo? —preguntó con cuidado, deteniéndose.

—Me he enterado que Alfred Horn ha fallecido —dijo el director con pesar—. Otro más de los grandes se nos ha ido.

Tom pestañeó, asimilando la información, y cuando la presencia de Rattle fue requerida para volver a salir ante la concurrencia, se limitó a decir que regresaría al hotel.

Sabía que Horn era el maestro de Bill, así como también sabía que detrás de toda la fachada de perfección, el otro chelista no era más que un hombre que siendo educado de determinada forma, tenía un modo muy distinto de pensar la suyo, más cuadrado. Obtuso.

Tom acarició su chelo, el cual todavía tenía entre sus manos, y sonrió. A Bill le habían enseñado que era imperativo que pintara dentro de las líneas, pero él podía enseñarle las posibilidades que se abrían al salirse de los límites auto-impuestos. Aunque no sería un proceso fácil, tenía paciencia.

***

En el trayecto de vuelta a Berlín no logró dormir, y una vez llegado a su departamento, no hizo más que dejar sus pertenencias e ir a buscar a Bill. Frente a la puerta de su departamento, dio dos golpes y escuchó cómo a paso lento llegaban a abrirle.

El rostro de Bill no mostró nada al verlo, era obvio que ya lo sabía. Le dejó entrar sin abrir los labios y fue hacia la ventaba. Tom, a simple vista, solamente podía confirmar lo que sabía, atreviéndose a apostar que el chico ni siquiera se había permitido llorar.  Después de unos minutos en silencio en los que se quedó en medio de la estancia sin concluir qué hacer, Bill carraspeó.

—¿Todo bien en Francia?

Asintió.

Estaba ahí porque había entrado en contacto con Bill en su estado más frágil la noche antes de partir a tierras francesas y había sentido que con eso un lazo se formaba entre ellos, un lazo medio extraño y difícil de definir pero uno que estaba ahí, innegable.

Con la pregunta de si iba a dejarse llevar danzando en su mente, avanzó hacia el otro chelista y casi con miedo le rodeó con los brazos desde atrás. Bill puso resistencia al principio hasta que se entregó al abrazo por unos segundos para luego girar y marcar distancia.

—¿Viajarás a despedirte? —indagó Tom sin volver a acercarse.

Bill negó.

—No quiero estar solo —confesó.

Que la persona que había ocupado el lugar de su padre, un padre inflexible y cariñoso de un modo muy “correcto”, eso sí, pero padre al fin, hubiese muerto, le daba licencia para mostrar su parte más frágil que en muy escasas ocasiones se permitiría exhibir.

—Está bien, no me iré —sonrió Tom, desechando sus planes de una necesitada ducha y horas de sueño. La noche ya estaba entrada y a pesar de que podía retrasar su baño y demás, el hambre le ganaba—. ¿Has cenado? —Por las circunstancias solo preguntaba por educación. Sin esperar respuesta, se adelantó—: Ordenaré comida. ¿China?, ¿italiana?, ¿griega?

—No me apetece nada.

—Debes comer. —Bill elevó un hombro y fue a sentarse en uno de los sillones—. China será —dictaminó marcando el número de memoria de su local preferido.

La cena transcurrió tranquila entre una charla cuidadosamente llevada por el de trenzas para no tocar fibras sensibles.

—¿Sabes? Pude conocer más a Georg —comentó Bill con desinterés, comiendo un dumpling.

—Georg es de lo mejor una vez que te acostumbras a su estupidez —dijo Tom.

—Umh… Si tú lo dices…

No volvieron a tocar ese tema, y Tom no presionó, satisfecho con que Bill hubiese comido siquiera una porción de arroz. Ese era un punto a favor en su teoría: definitivamente estaba dejándose llevar por la situación y si seguía así podría ir más allá de lo que era su intención, algo a lo que Bill, con lo susceptible que estaba, no se negaría. Tomó un sorbo de agua y vio el reloj.

—Es tarde —anunció.

—Tengo… tengo otra habitación. Quizá puedas quedarte —sugirió Bill, sorprendido de sí mismo, su mirada adherida a su plato de comida.

Tom asintió con lentitud, ganándose una sonrisa.

—Pero si quieres hacerme realmente feliz, déjame darme una ducha, ¿sí? —pidió ladeando el rostro.

Bill sintió como aquella mirada prácticamente se colaba a través de su boca, quitándole la respiración. Señaló la puerta que estaba al final del pasillo.

—Hay toallas limpias en la gaveta superior —dijo cuidando su dicción. No quería tartamudear.

La ducha le sentó muy bien a Tom y después de optar por mandarle a Georg un mensaje avisándole que esa noche la pasaría fuera en vez de llamarle y ganarse un interrogatorio gratuito, salió del baño.

—Te… puedo prestar pijamas —le dijo Bill cuando lo vio con sus mismas prendas. Estaba en la sala, encogido en el sillón y la televisión prendida en un canal en el que pasaban una película a blanco y negro.

La situación era rara para ambos, y especial por eso también. Se habían conocido hace poco, sin embargo, sus vidas habían coincidido cuando más accesible había estado Bill y más dispuesto a descubrir lo que guardaba se encontraba Tom.

—¿Pijamas como las tuyas? —bromeó el chico de trenzas, refiriéndose a la ropa de dormir de Bill, una de algodón color negro y con estrellas plateadas diminutas.

—¿Qué tienen? —preguntó a la defensiva, abrazándose al cojín encima de sus piernas.

—¿En serio? ¿Estrellas? —Tom soltó una pequeña carcajada—. Eres un hombre adulto.

—¿Y? —A pesar de su réplica, el color había alcanzado las mejillas de Bill. Ahora que Tom lo decía, sí, tal vez tenían algo de infantil, pero eran sus pijamas favoritos—. ¿Quieres o no?

—Sí, sí quiero. ¿Qué película miras?

—Al Este del Edén.

A Tom pareció agradarle la idea, y se sentó a ver la película, disfrutando de la actuación de James Dean y remarcando las escenas que le parecían sobresalientes. Los pijamas que Bill le prestó no eran nada como los que tenía puestos, eran lisos y claros, sin llamar la atención.

Era de madrugada cuando Tom ingresó al dormitorio que Bill le había ofrecido, y le fueron entregadas almohadas y cobertores extras.

—No es necesaria tanta amabilidad —sonrió.

—Claro que sí, yo te he pedido que te quedes —contradijo Bill, apoyándose en el umbral de la puerta. No quería irse, el sueño parecía que esa noche le rehuiría y una vez que estuviese a solas los pensamientos y la tristeza le acosarían

—¿En realidad ya quieres irte a dormir? —preguntó Tom oportunamente.

—No, pero…

—¿No quieres hacer lo que los músicos hacemos mejor?

—No quiero tocar —se disculpó Bill con una mueca.

—No, no, Bill —dijo el otro, pasando de él y jalándolo de la mano regresaron a la sala—. Presume tu colección de discos —pidió con una sonrisa.

Bill abrió los ojos grande como primera reacción y luego devolvió la sonrisa. Buscó el disco que escuchaba cuando se sentía melancólico, ese mismo que su padre le había regalado. Muchas veces se sentía perdido en el mundo, sentía que algo le faltaba y nunca había podido señalar qué era. Tener a Tom cerca le hacía poder perfilarse un poco qué mejor que era eso pero todavía no le encontraba sentido.

—Si quieres oírlo debes acatar mis reglas —declaró, sacando cuidadosamente el CD de su caja—. Recuéstate y cierra los ojos.

Tom se guardó la sorpresa de la petición y asintió con el rostro, no sin antes obligar a Bill a que se echara junto a él en el piso alfombrado.

Bill sintió cómo su corazón se aceleraba y no pudo cerrar los ojos al percatarse que su mano no había sido soltada. Observó con atención a Tom, y cuando unos dedos se entrelazaron a los suyos, se sintió turbado, sus latidos desbocándose. Se forzó a respirar profundo y llevó su mano libre hasta su pecho.

—Puedo sentirte —murmuró Tom, sin abrir los ojos—. Estate quieto —pidió sin soltarle—. Relájate, Bill, es tu ejercicio, sigue tus reglas. Justo como cuando practicas una pieza, si la partitura está ahí el resto es obra tuya.

Si esa era una metáfora, ¿cuál era la pieza? Antes que poder seguir cavilando el escenario y las palabras, Tom se reincorporó y apoyó la cara en su brazo flexionado.

—¿Qué te dije? Sigue tus reglas —exigió con suavidad, liberándole la mano y volviendo a su posición previa.

Escucharon las siguientes piezas en silencio, cada uno dejándose llevar por sus propias sensaciones, deliberando dentro de sí mismos  si el de al lado sentiría lo mismo.

Para cuando el Réquiem de Mozart empezó, Bill no pudo resistirse y buscó la mano de Tom y se aferró. Había sido una mala decisión de su parte ponerse a escuchar el disco que más memorias le traía. Sintiendo que el nudo de su garganta se hacía más tenso, se refugió en el pecho del otro chelista, quien posó dos de sus dedos en su barbilla y le contempló antes de hacerle levantar el rostro.

El primer beso que compartieron fue corto, apenas un roce en los labios, pero Bill sintió que el corazón se le subía a la garganta y la música se perdía detrás de sus latidos. Como no hubo ninguna clase de rechazo por parte de ambos, el segundo beso fue buscado como si fueran dos ciegos tanteando en la oscuridad. Tom mordisqueó el labio de Bill con suavidad, exhortándole a abrir la boca, y cuando finalmente lo hizo, sus alientos se entremezclaron con necesidad.

Ahora Bill sí escuchó la música, una música incrementada en muchos niveles, palpitando en cada milímetro de piel. ¿Los besos siempre habían sido así de intensos? Sabía que no, estaba experimentando algo que nunca antes había sentido y era excitante. Escabulló una mano hasta posarla en el cuello de Tom y acercó imposiblemente más sus rostros. Cuando sus labios dejaron de hacer contacto, el Réquiem había finalizado.

—¿Hace cuánto no besabas a alguien? —preguntó Tom con genuina curiosidad.

Bill se separó unos centímetros, intentando acordarse y sin desviar su concentración, a pesar de lo cerca que aún se hallaban.

—Un año —admitió. Era bastante, pero en sus afanes de perfección poco y nulo espacio había quedado para dedicarse a darle alguna oportunidad a que alguien se le acercase, así fuese solo con una intención en particular. Quiso plantear la pregunta y escuchar la respuesta de Tom, pero a último segundo eligió no hacerlo.

Tom volvió apoyó la cabeza en su brazo y recorrió con la yema de su dedo índice sus mejillas, la pasó por el puente de su nariz y por sus labios.

—¿Ahora sí me dirás por qué tocas?

—Mm… —lo consideró hasta que asintió—. Mi padre era una amante de la música clásica y sus instrumentos favoritos siempre fueron los de cuerda. Falleció cuando era un niño y decidí tocar como un constante homenaje hacia él.

Con la muerte de su maestro tan reciente, hablar de la pérdida de su padre provocó que Bill cerrara los ojos por más de lo debido.

—Lo siento, no quería hacerte hablar de eso.

—Está bien.

Volvieron a besarse en un movimiento simultáneo, esta vez en un equilibrio perfecto entre celeridad y lentitud, y con el Adagio de Albinoni de fondo. Se dejaron llevar por la atmósfera que sin buscarlo habían creado y se detuvieron cuando el aire les faltó. En el calor del momento, Bill había introducido una mano debajo de la parte superior del pijama, la piel fría de su mano acariciando levemente la espalda caliente de Tom.

—Duerme conmigo —susurró Bill.

Tom no dijo nada. Estaba buscando dentro de sí mismo razones para detenerse pero no había, aquello simplemente era perfecto. El desconcierto que le había provocado Bill ebrio días antes había desaparecido… Extrañamente, todo se sentía correcto, en su lugar.

Bill apagó el equipo de música después de guardar su preciado CD en su estuche y seguido de Tom fue hacia su habitación. Una vez acomodados uno al costado del otro pero sin tocarse, pasaron unos cuantos minutos mudos hasta que el de cabellos largos, haciendo acopio de voluntad, haló de Tom hasta tenerlo a su alcance y depositó la cabeza en su brazo.

—Descansa —dijo Tom.

El cansancio le ganaba, sin embargo, Bill no _podía_ dormir. Alargó una mano y asiendo la del otro muchacho, la llevó a sus labios, dejando un beso tenue. Tom atrapó su mano a su vez y depositando besos cortos en su frente, bajó por su nariz hasta llegar a sus labios, besándolo con ahínco.


	5. Allegro: Capítulo 5

Georg enfiló sus verdes pupilas hacia la imagen que le devolvía el espejo. Las ojeras que adornaban sus orbes le daban un aspecto realmente patético, determinó girando sobre sus talones. Se trasladó a la sala, bebió un café cargado a tiempo que se dirigía a la consola de discos en busca de uno de Tom. No era la primera vez que su compañero de casa no llegaba a dormir pero era la primera vez en meses que sentía que el hecho era importante. Pasó sus dedos por la orilla de las cajas hasta que se decidió por uno y lo colocó a máximo volumen.

Siguió su rutina. Cada uno cocinaba para los dos un día sí y el otro no,  y ese era su día. Preparó el desayuno y lo dejó en el microondas. Resopló, había cumplido. “Yo no soy quien últimamente no cumple”, pensó.

Emigró directo a su piano en necesidad de sacarse el desconcierto que llevaba dentro. Tenía una relación o un conato de ésta, se repetía una y otra vez, pero parecía que la admiración hacia Tom estaba cobrando un peso que no estaba dispuesto a cederle. Cuando empezaron a vivir juntos admitía que había tratado de crear una atmósfera de cierta intimidad, solo por el hecho de, una intimidad que nunca había llegado a su cúspide y que nunca buscó con suficiente determinación. Tal vez hubiera sido diferente si la convicción de que Tom no le veía como algo más que un amigo no fuera tan fuerte, se justificaba a sí mismo.

No era ningún estúpido.

Sujetó su cabello lacio en una coleta. Respiró profundo y sin proponérselo sus dedos empezaron a sumergirle en la mierda. Beethoven pocas ocasiones había sonado tan triste como en el primer movimiento de Hammerklavier.

—¿Me extrañaste? —inquirió una voz desde la puerta.  Era obvio, Tom había llegado.

No se dejó sobresaltar, cerró sus ojos para sentir la angustia palpitar en su pecho y no los abrió hasta que la última nota hubo sonado. La confusión por su mala noche había sido borrada. Suspiró y decidió unírsele a Tom que ya se encontraba en la mesa desayunando.

El de trenzas fijó la mirada en su amigo.

—Hombre, sabes que te quiero —comenzó a decir. Georg hizo una mueca extraña en cuanto el chelista dejó de masticar para contemplarle con gravedad. Bufó y le dio un sorbo al café que había dispuesto para él—. No voy a confesarte mis sentimientos actuando como una colegiala, puedes dejar de verme así… Como te digo, sabes que te quiero, y que siempre me ha divertido celarte. Ahora es distinto.

—¿Qué? —Georg estaba siendo críptico y no le gustaba. El tema lo habían tratado algunas ocasiones, especialmente ebrios, y ahora estar ahí, con un hambre voraz luego de haber despertado acurrucado con Bill… _Bill_ —. ¿Esto es por Bill? —Una respuesta verbal no fu fue forzosa, la expresión que recibió fue suficiente—. Nos conocemos desde hace años pero te juro que no tengo ni puta idea de lo que hablas ahora mismo.

No mentía, al menos no cabalmente, a pesar de lo evidente que resultaba el hecho que Georg fuese el más enterado de lo que sucedía entre Bill y él, y sus consecuencias. Tom dejó a un lado la tortilla que estaba comiendo y frunció el ceño ante la falta de explicación.

—Vas en serio, ¿no?

—Siento que estoy quejándome como chica llena de estrógenos —gruñó Georg.

—Es por Bill.

—Lo es —aceptó el pianista—. Cuando estuviste saliendo con el chico ese que siempre olía a vino…

—Era catador —intervino Tom más o menos a la defensiva, y Georg volvió a hacer una mueca.

—Como sea. Cuando estuviste de enamoraditos con tu catador no pudo haberme interesado menos, y sabes que cuando te molestaba solo era eso, molestarte. A Bill lo conoces, ¿qué?, ¿poco más de dos semanas y media?, y ya estás… _así_. Como te digo, me siento como una maldita chica pero creo que lo mejor es que ya no vivamos juntos.

Tom arqueó la ceja. No podía tomárselo a pecho y menos porque su amigo le había dado la espalda y abandonado la cocina.

—¿Te espero para ir al ensayo? —gritó Georg desde la sala. La burlona que Tom liberó hizo que su piel se erizase—. ¿De qué mierda te ríes?

—Vamos, ya no quieres que vivamos juntos y prácticamente me preguntas si vas a ser mi escolta hasta la BOP —contestó con marcada ironía, poniéndose en pie y dejando su desayuno a la mitad para dirigirse a su dormitorio en el segundo nivel.

Georg apretó las manos con ira. Tom se estaba burlando de él. Esperó que el otro se metiera al baño, escuchó la ducha y antes de salir apagó el calentador. Un grito destemplado arrulló su salida del apartamento.

***

Bill había despertado con el brazo entumecido bajo el peso de una persona. Su primera reacción había sido no saber dónde estaba pero antes de entrar en pánico reconoció las trenzas y el rostro dormido a pocos centímetros del suyo. Logró zafar su brazo con cuidado sin despertar a su acompañante y fue al baño. De regreso, encontró que Tom estaba despierto, sentado en la cama acomodándose su cabello y tallándose los ojos.

—Buenos días —había saludado.

—Hola.

El resto de su conversación no fue más transcendental. Bill estaba tan absorto que únicamente se le ocurrió ofrecerle a Tom algo de comer cuando escuchó la puerta siendo cerrada después de una despedida casual.

El resto de su mañana no estuvo menos distraído, pensando en todo y en nada a la vez mientras paseaba por las calles transitadas de Berlín en el par de horas que tenía libres antes de tener que dirigirse a la práctica.

Así como la ocasión anterior, llegó varios minutos antes de la hora indicada, esperando estar solo y además de calentar los dedos tocar un poco y poder recuperar algo de paz mental. No contaba con que iba a ser el único.

—Es temprano.

—Lo sé, Tom —respondió.

—Georg me echó —lanzó el de trenzas sin darle tiempo a algo. Bill arrugó el entrecejo, sin saber qué replicar—. Pensaba que era un arrebato y se le pasaría pero… —Se detuvo y se rascó la frente—. Estoy sin casa, y antes de que me salgas con cualquier cosa, estoy implicando que mi mejor amigo me ha pedido que me mude luego de años de vivir juntos.

—No sé qué decirte —enunció con sinceridad.

Un par de violinistas entraron a la sala y uno de ellos saludó a Tom con un grito, quien alzó la mano y la agitó. La gente comenzaría a arribar. Entre ellos había ahora una atmósfera distinta y muy imprecisa. Bill se sonrojó recordando los besos de improvisto y carraspeó.

—No creo que Georg te esté botando de buenas a primeas —dijo retomando la conversación—, y si es así, seguramente te dará tiempo para que te busques otro sitio. Son amigos, lo acabas de afirmar.

El muchacho no estaba siendo “el Bill” que Tom hubiera esperado, sino estaba intentando ser comprensivo aun sin inmiscuirse, y eso le hizo sonreír.

—Claro, y si no encuentro nada puedo pasar a quedarme en el cuarto que me ofreciste ayer, ¿verdad?

El rostro del Bill se desencajó de la sorpresa. La sensibilidad de Tom de momento no le brindaba un escenario real de su reacción, así que haciendo un gesto vago, se retiró a su asiento sintiéndose intranquilo. Minutos después entro Georg a la sala, saludando con cierta amabilidad a todos los presentes pero con una fisonomía desazonada. Se dirigió específicamente a Tom y por un segundo desparecieron de su vista. Únicamente cuando Rattle hizo acto de aparición en el salón ingresaron Tom y Georg tras él.

—Buenos días —saludó el directo—. Un aplauso para Thomas Kaulitz, por favor, debo resaltar que la presentación en la Embajada fue un éxito y gracias a esto el concierto de la filarmónica en el festival del año que viene está confirmado —anunció para sorpresa del mismo chico de trenzas que recibió una nutrida ovación de parte de sus compañeros.

Después de eso iniciaron el ensayo de las piezas que presentarían en el próximo homenaje a Mozart. Bill no podía evitar dirigir sus ojos hacia Tom que tocaba totalmente entregado, siguiendo las instrucciones de Rattle al pie. Para cuando llegaron al Réquiem sus miradas se encontraron y una sonrisa en el rostro de Tom afloró y le guiñó el ojo. El corazón de Bill latió a mil sintiéndose más sosegado. Tom todavía ignoraba como cada uno de sus gestos podía llevarle a callejones oscuros. Dos horas después la práctica se dio por concluida.

—Trumper, quiero hablar contigo.

Era Harry, parte de los segundos violines, el mismo hombre que había sido el primero en presentarse en el ensayo anterior. Lo saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza, notando sin querer que en una de las salidas se Tom encontraba hablando animadamente con Gustav, al parecer sin la intención de irse. ¿Estaría esperándolo? Ante el pensamiento aguzó los ojos y  volvió la vista hacia a Harry.

—Dime.

—Como sabrás, aquí en la BOP de vez en cuando sus integrantes se reúnen para formar agrupaciones temporales de cámara. Queremos presentar el Trío elegíaco de Rachmaninov y Georg Listing, que será el pianista, te sugirió a ti.

No supo qué decir. Había pensado que había limado asperezas con Georg pero no estaba tan seguro ahora gracias a saber que Tom y él no estaban en sus mejores términos. Bill podía hacer las conexiones con suma facilidad, y dudaba mucho ser la persona favorita del chico castaño.

—¿Georg me sugirió?

—Sí. ¿Qué dices? Nos reuniríamos durante las tardes luego de los ensayos de la filarmónica durante un par de semanas antes de hacer la presentación… y creo que te vendría bien sobresalir un poco del montón —dijo Harry, y reparando en su mirada dubitativa, añadió—: No debe ser cosa fácil comenzar en la sombra de Kaulitz, y menos con todo lo que he escuchado de ti y de tu maestro.

Ante la mención de Horn, Bill hizo puños en sus manos. Era como si un rayo le hubiese caído encima, con todos los recientes eventos, los besos y la amistad que estaba naciendo entre Tom y él, había dejado olvidado algo fundamental: quería desplazar a Tom de primer chelista.

—Será un placer —respondió ante el su último hilo de su pensamiento.

—Bien. Podemos hablar con más detalle esta noche.

—¿Esta noche? —indagó siendo evidente que se había perdido en algún punto.

—Sí, es primer viernes… Olvidaba no tienes mucho tiempo aquí. Cada primer viernes de mes impar la BOP organiza una gala. —Bill elevó las cejas. Le parecía una completa tontería—. Lo sé, parece superfluo pero no lo es. Viene mucha gente de embajadas y demás organizaciones culturales de Europa y salen muchos contactos y posibles invitaciones a participar en algunos eventos fuera del país.

—Puro roce social snob cultural —declaró. Sabía mucho de eso.

Harry se carcajeó ante el humor del chelista.

—Algo así.

Quedaron en un incómodo silencio por unos. Bill trataba de ordenar ideas de todo aquello y sus ojos se posaron involuntariamente en Tom que seguía muy metido en una plática con Shaffer.

—¿Vienen todos? —preguntó sin desviar la vista.

—Si te refieres a Kaulitz, sí viene, por algo es  como el niño popular de la filarmónica. Rattle lo adora, pocos lo odian, la verdad. Ni buscándole mucho le encuentras por dónde hacerle problema.

Bill hizo un mohín sin disimularlo. Desplazar a Tom de su puesto como primer chelista había sido el plan original, no ser su amigo, y si empezar a “agradar” era lo que debería hacer, lo haría.

—Entonces nos vemos esta noche —pronunció determinado.

Cuando Bill pasó junto a Tom y Gustav, no recibió más que saludos vagos. “¿Esperándome?, sí, claro”, pensó fastidiado consigo mismo.

***

Los músculos de la cara le dolían de todas las sonrisas fingidas de cortesía que había estado repartiendo. Ese ambiente era abismalmente distinto al de las ocasiones anteriores con solo los músicos en alguna taberna bebiendo cerveza y hablando de trivialidades; ahora estaba rodeado de personas importantes, hombres y mujeres ataviados con trajes caros y elegantes, algunos cabezas de importantes instituciones.

Gracias a todas las fiestas que su madre había brindado en las que había tenido que hacer obligatoria aparición sabía el arte de parecer interesado en lo que los demás decían aún cuando en el fondo hubiera preferido estar en otro sitio. Sabía cómo mantener una conversación que no tocara temas personales y ser encantador. En la casi hora y media que llevaba mezclándose con naturalidad entre los diversos personajes, había conseguido que su nombre fuese reconocido, a veces por comentarios sobre su maestro, otros por la reputación que le predecía.

Excusándose de una charla que giraba en torno a la política, Bill se alejó de un grupo.

Tomó una de las copas de champagne de uno de los mozos pasaban pero no tomó ni un sorbo, paseando la mirada por la concurrencia.

Cuando había llegado no había notado a Tom, sin embargo, pronto lo ubicó y la impresión le hizo tragar en seco. El joven chelista vestía formalmente con un terno oscuro y corbata verde petróleo en una combinación que era extraña con sus trenzas bien ordenadas. Bill nunca lo había visto así. Volvió a pasear los ojos de forma aleatoria. No se sentiría cómodo si era descubierto observando fijamente.

Desde su malograda conversación de esa mañana no había tenido oportunidad de cruzar palabra con él y en realidad no sabía si quería. Advirtió que Harry le llamaba con un gesto.

—Viniste —comentó jovialmente el violinista cuando se acercó.

—Eso parece —respondió una sonrisa. Se dejaron llevar por una plática relajada buscando puntos de afinidad musical para moverse ahí durante la conversación.

Bill se odió cuando se descubrió buscando con la mirada a Tom por todos los rincones de la estancia sin éxito, pero antes de encontrarlo un ligero golpe en su antebrazo de parte de su interlocutor le llamó la atención.

—Mierda, y yo que pensaba que mujeres así ya no existían —susurró Harry refiriéndose a la chica que iba del brazo de Tom.  Bill quiso apartarse pero no pudo—. Es casi transparente —añadió  hipnotizado viendo el contraste de la piel contra su cabello negro azabache.

—Es linda —comentó ahora sí quitando la mirada de la pareja—. Es realmente linda —se repitió con cierta tensión en la voz. Sus facciones eran demasiado exquisitas para ser tildada de “linda”, y lo sabía.

—¿Linda? Yo no he visto muchas de esas.

Bill se mordió la lengua para no contestar “pues conoces pocas mujeres por lo visto” o algo igual de impolítico. Viendo que ya no quedaba de qué hablar y que Harry seguía embobado, carraspeó.

—Creo que todo ha quedado dicho. Con tu permiso, Harry.

Esperó a que el violinista asintiera, y fue en dirección al buffet de tentempiés, no que necesitara comer algo pero sí necesitaba distraerse. Anunciaron un vals para los presentes y Bill no pudo más que sonreír. Era el colmo, se sentía metido en una película con todos los clichés del caso.

—¿Bailas? —fue la voz que le sacó de lo ensimismado que estaba. Era Janna.

—No, gracias —contestó, forzando otra vez una sonrisa, tal y como si realmente lo lamentara. Janna le dijo que no se preocupara y cuando Bill temía que buscase dialogar, Gustav se materializó y con una sonrisa le ofreció su brazo a la flautista, desapareciéndola de su lado.

Sin quererlo topó los ojos con la muchacha que nuevamente iba de la mano de Tom y sintió sus labios secarse. Le dio un trago a su champaña mirando el busto elegantemente acomodado en un corsé que le tallaba la figura. “Tiene una hermosa y esbelta figura”, pensó.

—Es preciosa, ¿verdad?

Era Georg, y a diferencia de Janna, nadie saldría de la nada para evitarle una charla que no quería sostener. Considerando que tenía la vista clavada en la pareja no era difícil figurarse a quién se refería. Le dio otro sorbo a su copa y no contestó.

—Te encontraste con Harry, ¿no? —dijo, advirtiendo que no obtendría una reafirmación innecesaria sobre la belleza de la chica.

—Sí, hemos quedado de acuerdo en todo lo que debíamos. —Su tono era impávido, quizá demasiado seco, pero no podía encubrirlo.

Si todo el ambiente parecía sacado de una película de esas con su garbo y aire de ensoñación, incluso con el Danubio azul sonando, Tom y su acompañante, quienes mantenían una charla incesante y amena,  se sonreían como unos tórtolos llamando la atención de los presentes incluso sin proponérselo. Eran los protagonistas. Bill se sintió un poco más enfermo.

—Tal vez te haya parecido extraño que te sugiriera precisamente a ti, y no al mismo Tom o a cualquiera de los otro doce chelistas que hay.

Sí, a Bill le parecía extraño, y si hubiera sido cualquier otra circunstancia, hubiese hecho algo más que contestar moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo.

—Sé separar la vida personal de la profesional, y no son solo los comentarios de Tom sobre ti, tu talento demuestran que eres un artista.

—Gracias.

Georg largó una risita ácida.

—Esto es como hablar con una pared y no vale la pena —alegó con la misma sorna. Bill, que seguía en su intento de reservarse la vigilancia que le dirigía a la pareja, con renuencia volteó hacia Georg—. Conozco a Tom años y créeme que de entre todas las mujeres del mundo, no la escogería a ella —dijo deduciendo el motivo de su tormento.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó muy a pesar de sí mismo. Georg volvió a librar la misma risita y sus nervios se crisparon tanto que los nudillos de la mano que sostenía su copa se pusieron blancos.

—Porque Alana está fuera de sus límites —declaró, y dándole una palmada en la espalda probablemente demasiado fuerte para ser cordial, se retiró.

“¿Fuera de sus límites? ¿Qué mierdas quería decir con eso?”

Movió su rostro en negación, y se limitó a observar el modo galante en el que Tom inclinaba su cabeza ante la chica, quien le regaló una sonrisa y giró alrededor de él. No era difícil saber por qué el de trenzas era como el muchacho de ensueño de la filarmónica, ni por un instante dejaba de sonreírle a la chica que luego de un par de vueltas posó su brazo en el hombro de Tom con total…

Bill mordió sus labios buscando la palabra adecuada para lo que veía.

—Sensual —fue el comentario de alguien a su lado, el cual involuntariamente complementó su pensamiento.

Ladeó un poso la cabeza. Tom y su acompañante seguían desplazándose al compás del vals. El otro chelista era buen bailarín de eso no había duda, pero el darse cuenta de súbito de algo le irritó: parecía que bailaba con la misma pasión con la que tocaba, como si su pareja de baile fuese su violonchelo y estuviera absorto en ella. Si Georg creía que Tom no tenía una oportunidad estaba en desacuerdo. La muchacha se veía mucho más que cómoda.

Para cuando el vals terminó Alana, como se había referido a ella Georg, tomó los lados de su vestido y deslizó su pierna hacia atrás y la dobló, haciendo una tradicional reverencia hacia su acompañante. Para cuando Tom levantó la cabeza de su pequeña venia, guiñó un ojo.

Fue entonces que Bill sintió cómo algo explotaba dentro de él.

Entregó su copa a uno de los mozos y se encaminó a la salida a paso rápido. Necesita aire, enfriar sus pensamientos. Necesitaba recuperar el control. No podía seguir estático comiéndose con la vista a los bailarines mientras expelía ondas de celos, porque Bill sabía que lo eran, incluso si no fuera a aceptarlo ante otra persona ni bajo tortura.

—¡Trumper!

Si no hubiese reconocido en aquella voz a la del mismo director de la Filarmónica de Berlín, Bill hubiera aparentado sordera temporal, pero no pudo. Rattle estaba con un grupo de personas entre los que reconoció a algunos de alto renombre. Tom y su compañera estaban también ahí. Tomando solapadamente una gran bocanada, se acercó, siendo presentado como la nueva adquisición.

Durante la corta charla que se desarrolló a continuación, guardó las apariencias e ignoró totalmente a Tom que tampoco parecía estar demasiado interesado en él. Cuando al fin vio un escape, lo aprovechó.

Fue cuando salió del recinto que pudo respirar con calma, el aire frío en el rostro caliente y filtrándose a sus pulmones relajándolo lo posible.

No estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con sentimientos así de fuertes e inoportunos, y no le gustaba.

—¿Estás bien?

Bill había seguido caminando, dispuesto a detener el primer taxi que se detuviera.

—Sí. —No se detuvo, todo lo contrario, aceleró su andar. Para su sorpresa, Tom se amedrentó por su tono incisivo, terminando de alcanzarle y caminando con su misma celeridad.

—Es que adentro parecía que estabas a punto de vomitar —explicó neutro—, eso sin contar que te desvaneciste a la primera oportunidad que viste.

Bill gruñó a la revelación de que no estaba haciendo tan buen trabajo de actuar normal como había creído.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien. Mejor regresa… —y antes de poder contenerse, añadió—, puede que tu amiga se pregunte dónde estás. —Tom rió a todo pulmón, deteniéndose de súbito y haciéndole detener también automáticamente. ¿Qué había de gracioso en lo que acababa de pronunciar?—. ¿De qué burlas?

—Eres un idiota. No tienes ni idea de quién es ella, ¿no?

Bill de inmediato se sintió ofendido ante el insulto, y viró para irse pero el otro chico le detuvo con una mano en su hombro.

—Claro que sé —contestó zalameramente, tratando de herirlo con la información brindada por Georg—. Es la única mujer a la que no puedes aspirar —dictaminó con malicia.

—Bien, no te quito la razón, aparte que no me gustaría aspirar a ella.

—Cállate, Kaulitz, ¿quieres? Tu voz por ratos se antoja hasta escandalosa. Y no me toques, por si no viste me iba.

Tom elevó una ceja. Tenía la paciencia de un santo, esa era su primordial característica en sus buenas relaciones personales pero había algo en Bill que simplemente le dolía, una palabra y sus entrañas parecían volverse locas.

—No quise molestarte —dijo sin moverse del lugar.

—¿No vas a volver entrar? —inquirió Bill tratando de controlarse. Volvió a ver hacia la avenida con esperanza de que un taxi apareciera.

—Aún no. Quería presentarte, sabes

—¿A tu novia?

—Dios, Bill.

—A ver, ¿y cómo lo harías? ¿Cariño, te presento al pobre idiota con el que dormí anoche?

Tom sintió su corazón acelerarse y al mismo tiempo una sonrisa se asomó en su boca; se sentía verdaderamente halagado. Los celos de Bill, que ya no podían ser disfrazados con ninguna excusa, le confirmaban que no era el único interesado.

—Bueno, no —dijo ya sereno—. Le diría, cariño… aunque nunca suelo llamarla así, prefiero decirle pecosa o saltamontes. —La ceja de Bill se enarcó con sorpresa y susurró, “patán—. Tú eres más patán que no me dejas habla. Le diría: Pecas, te presento al chico del que te hablé toda la tarde, si, ese que me saca de mis casillas.

Eso no tenía ningún sentido por más vueltas que le diera. Bill frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos.

—¿Le hablas de mí a tu novia? ¿En qué planeta se ve eso?

Tom rió de nuevo y antes de que Bill pudiera reaccionar, le agarró de las solapas con fuerza y le plantó un beso al que intentó negarse, pero entre la fuerza que estaba imprimiendo el otro chelista para mantenerlo en su lugar y sus propios deseos, acabó devolviendo. Solo la noche anterior habían compartido sus primeros besos, sin embargo, Bill sentía como si hubiera sido mucho antes, así de correcto se sentía.

—Idiota —murmuró Tom separándose escasos centímetros—. Ella es mi hermana.

Bill abrió la boca pero ningún sonido brotó de esta, sus facciones ardiendo de vergüenza, y antes de siquiera empezar a comprender el papelón que había estado haciendo, se nuevo fue asaltado por unos labios hambrientos.


	6. Adagio: Capítulo 6

Bill no llegó a conocer a la hermana de Tom. Según le contó Georg en una de las prácticas que tenían con Harry, una llamada de emergencia le había obligado a tomar el primer vuelo de regreso a Austria, que era donde residía. Tom había logrado borrar con besos lo estúpido que se había sentido por su ataque de celos, eso sin importar las pequeñas burlas de las que fue objeto entre beso y beso. De eso había pasado unos días.

—¿En qué piensas?

—En que me estás explotando —se quejó Bill por la caja entre sus brazos, regresando a la realidad. Estaba ayudando a Tom a mudarse. Georg también estaba ahí. Bill veía con recelo la relación tan atípica que sostenían esos dos, sin embargo, se limitaba a hacerla de observador, ya que después del papelón que había interpretado tal protagonista de alguna telenovela odiosa, prefería todo antes de abrir la boca.

La tonada de Claro de Luna en adición a la vibración que sentía en su pantalón le hizo depositar en el suelo la caja que sostenía y sacar el teléfono de su bolsillo. Los otros se detuvieron cerca de él, clavándole la mirada directamente sin percatarse de lo inoportunos que parecían. Bill les vio de reojo, dándoles la espalda y habló bajo.

—¿Será su novia? —soltó Georg con aparente candor. Tom torció la boca y le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

—No empieces. —El pianista sonrió.

—Al menos lo intenté —suspiró.

Segundos después, Bill acabó su llamada y fue hacia ellos con las facciones endurecidas. Era obvio que su conversación no había sido muy grata.

—Mierda —renegó, recogiendo la caja y poniéndose en camino—. Esto es para hoy —remarcó para hacerlos reaccionar.

Para cuando llegaron al edificio, Bill sentía que una vena le iba explotar en la sien en cualquier momento, no solo estaba tenso sino que el barullo de Tom con Georg alcanzaba niveles fuera de orden. Al subir el primer piso,  giró sobre sus talones y se las ingenió para hacer un ademán de burla con una mano.

—Bienvenido al edificio, Kaulitz, será un gusto que seas mi vecino. Solo debo advertirle que cualquier cosa que vea fuera de lugar te acusaré sin reparos a la administración.

—¿Y eso incluye? —Tom estaba unas gradas inferiores y le miraba divertido.

—Tertulias y…

—Prohibido entrar mujeres —intervino Georg, pasando de largo el descanso para subir al segundo nivel. Ante esto, el de trenzas liberó una sonora carcajada mientras Bill hacía una mueca, pero ninguno replicó, alcanzando a Georg.

El departamento era obviamente menos espacioso que la casa en la que había vivido por años pero era más que suficiente para él solo; Tom se hallaba convencido de la buena suerte que había tenido al conseguirlo. El resto de la mañana el humor de Bill no pareció mejorar, excluyéndose de las bromas e indirectas que se lanzaban con Georg, simplemente remitiéndose a ayudar a trasladar sus pertenencias. A media tarde, después de comer algo improvisado y ligero, Tom y Bill quedaron a solas cuando el pianista alegó que se marchaba porque si sacaba a lucir más de la cuenta su parte caritativa y de buen amigo quizá se estropearía.

—¿Qué tienes, Bill?

—Nada.

Se encontraban sentados en el suelo alfombrado en medio de la sala entre pilas de cajas, objetos y uno que otro mueble. Unos minutos después tendrían que prepararse para ir a los ensayos de la BOP, y Tom aspiró aire, armándose de paciencia.

—Nada no es tener una cara larga.  —Bill no replicó, mirándose distraídamente las uñas. Con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios, hizo un movimiento rápido, logrando que por la sorpresa el otro se dejara caer en el piso en un golpe seco—. ¿Tal vez quieras que te convenza de que me cuentes?

Bill resopló, no porque el golpe le hubiese dolido sino porque sus brazos habían sido sujetados y no podía moverse con libertad.

—No estoy de ánimo para este tipo de juegos, Thomas, además ni tenemos tiempo.

—Yo tengo el ánimo por los dos —dijo Tom. Con esto, se inclinó para besarle; no alcanzó su cometido debido a que el otro apartó el rostro, haciendo que sus labios aterrizaran en su mentón.

—Hablé con mi madre —reveló Bill de improvisto. Sabiendo que ese era un tema escabroso, Tom dejó de apresarlo y se sentó a su lado luego de ayudarle a enderezarse—. Viene al concierto, al homenaje de Mozart

—¿Eso es algo malo?

—No, digamos que la mala es ella —resopló sin retener su lengua, apoyando la espalda en la pared. Tom mordió su labio superior. No sabía qué decir, su relación con su familia era por demás perfecta—. Es algo tonto, no me hagas mucho caso.

Tom se levantó, le tendió la mano a Bill para que hiciera lo mismo, y antes de que este pudiera hacer algo le abrazó.

—Si te tiene así no puede ser tonto, ¿no crees?

Eso logró que Bill sonriera débilmente. Desbarató el abrazo sin dificultad y se pasó las manos por el cabello. Nunca se había sentido tan cercano a alguien y le sabía extraño.

—Ella considera que es un desperdicio que le consagre mi vida a la música —explicó, empujado por la comprensión que parecía brotar de Tom—. Nunca tuve su completo apoyo, y realmente no sé qué intenciones tiene al querer venir. Tal vez intente bajarme la moral o indicarme que gracias a que no me estoy dedicando a las empresas de mi padre, toda la fortuna familiar se va a perder y será mi culpa.

—¿No puede ser que solo quiera ver a su único hijo lucirse?

Bill volvió a sonreír, esta vez con ironía. No, no podía ser.

***

La sala de concierto estaba rebosante. Esa era la primera presentación de Bill junto a la Berliner Philharmonie y sumarle que su madre estaría sentada en alguno de los palcos en compañía de Franz le hacía sentir cierto disgusto. Sin embargo, el ojo de los concurrentes no estarían puestos en él, todavía no, y debía salir adelante. Era como un pequeño escalón que era requerido ascender más pronto que tarde.

—¿Nervioso?

—No —dijo con resolución, más en un intento de convencerse a sí mismo que a Gustav que rió ante su severidad.

—Me acuerdo que prácticamente vomité la primera vez que toqué frente a tanta gente.

—He tocado frente a igual cantidad de público. No tengo pánico escénico —insistió.

Una vez que se acomodaron y Tom le guiñó el ojo desde su posición, las inmensas y pesadas cortinas siendo corridas, no se sintió tan seguro por un instante, pero solo fue un instante, que apenas el primer movimiento de la Sinfonía 40 de Mozart empezó y sus dedos se cerraron alrededor del arco y la otra mano la puso en las cuerdas, exhaló despejado. Así como cuando había hecho su audición, supo que ese era el lugar al que pertenecía.

El concierto fluyó sin fallas. Siguió los movimientos de Rattle durante las piezas sinfónicas que interpretaron y las arias cantadas por reconocidos tenores y sopranos que acompañaron. Al terminar, se puso en pie junto al resto de músicos para recibir un nutrido aplauso y bajó del escenario. No había tenido complicaciones pero no podía decir lo mismo ahora que su madre, quien no había irrumpido en su mente durante todo el concierto, ahora regresaba a incordiarle. Tenía que ir a cenar con ella y no podía evadirlo de modo alguno.

Tom llegó a su lado cuando iba del salón donde guardaban sus instrumentos hacia la recepción de la BOP.

—Me encantaste.

—Gracias, ensayé lo suficiente —dijo correcto.

—No me refería a tu interpretación —flirteó Tom subiendo una ceja y haciendo que sus orejas le ardiesen ligeramente. Antes que pudiera explayarse, una dama se acercó a ellos del brazo de un hombre un poco regordete.

—Bill —dijo a manera de saludo.

—Madre —contestó el mencionado agachando levemente la cabeza—. Mr. Franz —añadió.

—Thomas Kaulitz, ¿cierto? —preguntó el hombre sin devolverle la cortesía a Bill.

—El mismo —contestó Tom, sin evitar endurecer su rostro ante tal falta de educación a Bill. Viró hacia la señora y haciendo una reverencia preguntó—: La bella dama es la madre de Trumper, ¿asumo? —dijo con galantería.

—La misma. Simone Trumper —respondió ella sonriendo.

Después de unos minutos de diálogo Tom pudo deducir algo, los invitados de Bill eran esas típicas personas prosaicas en cuanto a arte que deseaban algún tipo de roce elevado. Ahora era demasiado fácil adivinar por qué Bill se había sentido tan irritado de antemano por su presencia.

—Mr. Kaulitz, ¿nos acompañaría a cenar? —preguntó Simone para pasmo de su hijo que no pudo precisar qué tan molesto, desconcertado o espantado debía sentirse. Tom aceptó con una sonrisa encantadora.

—Bill y yo debemos marcharnos unos minutos para verificar que el maestro Rattle no tenga nada que decirnos. De ahí les daremos encuentro en la puerta principal si no existe problema alguno.

Fácil de adivinar, no recibió ninguna objeción, y en cuanto estuvieron fuera de la vista de su madre y  Mikel Franz, Bill resopló resistiendo la urgencia de aflojarse la corbata o masajearse los párpados.

—No tenías la obligación de aceptar, ¿lo sabes, no? No me culpes si es que pasas una velada desagradable.

La única respuesta que recibió fue una sonrisa, igual de encantadora que la que le había dirigido a su madre y compañía, excepto que la calidez que cargaba le templó el carácter y le sembró curiosidad de qué resultados podía tener la cena. El restaurante en el que Franz había hecho reservas, uno de tres tenedores y cocina mediterránea, a pesar de que su madre sabía que ese tipo de comida no era su preferida, no presentó obstáculos para añadir un comensal más.

—Su actuación fue magnífica, déjeme decirle —comentó Franz dirigiéndose a Tom una vez que hubo ordenado una de las botellas de vino más caras del lugar.

—Gracias por el halago, yo disfrutaba mi suerte de tocar junto a Trumper —dijo con total frescura, dándole un sorbo a su copa de agua.

—Es definitivamente un joven muy modesto.

—Claro que no, quien me conoce sabe que es lo que menos poseo, pero sé reconocer cuando alguien es bueno o no —contradijo Tom con educación.

Bill se ruborizó sin más, y por un segundo perdido hasta se sintió avergonzado de sus pensamientos sobre luchar por el lugar que Kaulitz ocupaba en la filarmónica. Buscó la mirada de su madre. Ni siquiera sabía por qué lo hacía pero la sombra que ella proyectaba era muy fuerte como para solo ignorarla. Tom ladeó el rostro, tapándole la vista lo suficiente para que no insistiera en su faena.

Franz pareció no saber qué replicar ante la loa al hijo de Simone, sin embargo, viendo la escena que se desarrollaba ante él, cómo las mejillas de Bill aún tenían color, afiló los ojos.

—Ustedes parecen haberse vuelto buenos amigos, eh, Billy.

Bill arrugó la nariz ante el sobrenombre que nunca era usado. Simone lo miró con atención, como si también tuviera verdadera curiosidad por su respuesta.

—Un poco.

—¿Un poco? —interrumpió Tom con la desfachatez que le caracterizaba—. Nada de un poco —contradijo posando la vista en la madre de Bill—. Si me hubiera dejado viviría con él porque unos días atrás quedé sin techo por circunstancias que no vienen a lugar.

—Eh… —farfulló Bill sin saber qué decir. Su estupor estaba creciendo exponencialmente.

—Prefirió lanzarme a indigente que brindarme un poco de hospitalidad —siguió Tom a punto de caer en una carcajada.

—Bill Trumper —recriminó Simone—, ¿es esa la educación que se te ha dado?

Bill rodó los ojos, advirtiendo el juego de Tom. “Esto es fantástico”, refunfuñó.

—Puedes quedarte conmigo esta noche, será un placer tenerte que lo que menos quiero es que estés de indigente —dijo robóticamente.

Tom sonrió. Estaba aprovechándose de que Bill frente a su madre no era _él_ en su totalidad y lo estaba disfrutando. Quizá cuando se hallaran los dos solos el otro chico se encargaría de sacarle en cara la posición en la que lo había puesto. Quizá no. Mikel Franz, una vez más, estaba sin habla. Había esperado encontrarse con un Bill fuera de la situación y opacado por un Kaulitz talentoso y en otro nivel, no que se hubieran vuelto “amiguitos”. Simone, fiel a su costumbre, se hallaba indiferente a lo que pasaba por la cabeza de cada uno de las personas con las que compartía mesa.

—Franz, querido, quizá tengamos que proponernos asistir a más presentaciones de mi hijo. Ha sido una experiencia maravillosa —expuso.

Bill evitó que una mueca poseyera su fisonomía. ¿Querido? Estaba confirmado que su madre ya tenía quien la supliera de sus “necesidades básicas", no que le importara pero no podía negar que le encrespaba el individuo con el que se había envuelto. Definitivamente el gusto refinado de su madre no aplicaba a hombres desde que su padre había muerto.

—Relájate —fue el susurro que le hizo darse cuenta que sus pensamientos estaban llevándoselo lejos. Debía de seguir el circo.

—¿Venir a más presentaciones? Sería buena idea —secundó Mr. Franz, tomando la botella de vino y sirviéndose una generosa cantidad—. Ver tocar a Thomas Kaulitz siempre es una delicia.

Bill no pudo evitar que por reflejo su cara se contrajera de nuevo. Al instante advirtió que no sentía celo musical al reconocimiento que obtenía Tom, que era en sí la confianza con la que le hablaba Franz lo que le desencajaba.

—Gracias —sonrió el de trenzas—, y no dudo que también pueda venir a disfrutar de Bill.

—Claro, sí, cómo no —contestó Mikel con desinterés.

Tom estaba por encima de Mikel Franz en muchos niveles. Tom era genuino y sincero, un apasionado real por la música en vez de un hombre que solo se informaba de las últimas noticias del ámbito para aparentar algo que no era. Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado duro pero Bill no pudo más que sentir desprecio.

La cena al fin había concluido. En la despedida no faltó que Franz hiciera una última alabanza y que Tom la redirigiera a Bill mientras Simone se comportaba como si ignorara la tensión subyacente.

—Tenías cara de asesino de película de terror en algunos momentos —comentó Tom cuando el auto con Simone y Franz adentro partió. Parecía de buen humor, todo lo contrario a él.

—¿Que te he dejado como un indigente? ¿Qué mierda? —fue lo primero que dijo. Los labios de Tom y su sonrisa no vacilaron, asintiendo. Bill estaba por rebatir cuando más que molesto notó que se sentía cansado.

La noche estaba entrada y las calles con escasas personas. No se encontraban cerca al Institut Mozart y estaban vestidos elegantemente, los mocasines que calzaban lejos de ser zapatos idóneos o cómodos, menos al ser usados no a menudo, sin embargo, quiso caminar un poco y Tom no se negó.

—¿Bromeabas al decir que si te dejara vivirías conmigo?

—Claro —dijo Tom, andando a su lado—. Aunque si me quisieras…

—Entonces no bromeabas.

—¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor lo dijo mi subconsciente. Lo que definitivamente es cierto es que será tu placer tenerme esta noche —bromeó apenas conteniéndose de liberar una carcajada. Bill no compartió el sentimiento.

—Me pone un poco tenso todo esto. Está bien, bastante —se corrigió, haciéndole saber a Tom que no quería seguir con el tema.

Caminaron en silencio algunas manzanas, Bill escudriñando de soslayo la cara del otro. “¿En qué estarás pensando, Kaulitz?”, se preguntó.

—En realidad le dijiste a tu hermana que… yo… —interrumpió su mutismo sin decidirlo de antemano. Tom asintió antes de que el Bill pudiera continuar.

—Me gustas, es un hecho. Creo que te lo dejé en claro desde el primer día que nos conocemos o desde el segundo —declaró, tocándole el antebrazo para llamar su atención y señalándole un parque—. ¿Damos una vuelta?

Cruzaron la avenida. Bill se perdió por un instante ante el escenario. Había pasado al lado de ese parque mil veces pero la atmósfera de la noche le caía espectacular, la luna reflejándose en la pequeña laguna al igual que los numerosos y frondosos árboles, los faros difuminados iluminando solo lo necesario.

—Romántico, ¿no? —Bill quiso responder con una ironía o una burla. Se contuvo.

—¿Sabes que quiero destronarte, no? —dijo inesperadamente, sus ojos todavía perdidos en el panorama.

—¿Destronarme?

—Por ponerlo de alguna forma —a Bill no le enfadó la sonrisita en la boca del otro chelista—. Sabes a qué me refiero —insistió. Con un gesto al que Tom consintió, se sentaron en una de las bancas—. Quiero ser uno de los dos solistas y tener el puesto del primer chelista.

—Bueno, tienes el talento para eso. El talento y la formación. —La mano de Bill que reposaba encima de su regazo se hizo un puño, y hubiera seguido así si no fuese porque Tom le sujetó del brazo y logró que la pusiera entre las suyas—. Sé que no te gusta ser el segundón de nadie —expresó con la misma gravedad con la que había hablado antes—, pero date cuenta que no lo eres.

—No te entiendo.

—¿No?

—No, y a veces ni siquiera me agradas.

—¿Y otras? —tentó, pasando la yema de su dedo corazón por la palma de Bill, causándole un estremecimiento.

—Otras me agradas, pero solo un poco. —Tom rió antes de recorrer las durezas de los dedos esbeltos y de inclinarse un poco para dejar un beso en ellos—. Eres irreal —dijo Bill medio serio, medio en chanza—, te digo que quiero tu puesto en la filarmónica y lo que haces es besarme las manos.

—¿Preferirías que te bese en otro sitio?

Bill no tuvo oportunidad de replicar porque en un pestañeo tenía los labios de Tom cubriéndole los suyos. El beso que siguió fue largo e intenso, de esos que te quitan la respiración pero que no interrumpirías por nada del mundo. Se dejó disfrutarlo, al igual que había disfrutado cada uno de los besos que él y Tom habían compartido. Sus días eran tan diferentes a lo que solían ser solo unos escasos meses atrás, de a pocos estaba saboreando algo distinto a la monotonía, probando una pasión, un calor distinto al que le proporcionaba alcanzar y sostener una nota perfecta.

—Dime algo —preguntó en voz baja cuando se separaron. Seguían juntos y los dedos de Tom le acariciaban las mejillas.

—¿Umh?

—¿Por qué te gusto?

Tom volvió a besarlo, ahora con más calma, sintiendo cómo el corazón se le enternecía. ‘Por qué te gusto’ era una pregunta pueril, pero al conocer a su familia era fácil suponer que  Bill había crecido ganándose a pulso cada pizca de reconocimiento. Profundizó el beso y con gentileza le acarició la mejilla, un contraste de piel a la de sus dedos, suave y tersa. Pegó su frente contra la del otro buscando qué decir.

—Me gustas porque eres hermoso, alguien que me llama a conocerlo más allá de lo que se puede conocer a alguien… Porque con nadie más quisiera tocar mi composición —reveló.

De nuevo pegó sus labios a los de Bill y le dio pequeños besos.

—¿No quieres saber por qué me gustas tú a mí?

—Me basta con saber que te gusto.

—Eres tan cursi —gruñó Bill sin auténtico hastío. Tom se encogió de hombros, guardándose cualquier objeción que podría haber tenido.

Sin hablarlo, se levantaron y con una mirada final al parque, detuvieron un taxi. Bill quería tener tiempo a solas para pensar, pero sabía que no lo tendría, al menos no esa noche. La invitación hacia Tom no había sido hecha en las mejores condiciones o por voluntad propia pero no podía quitarla.

—¿Con eso de tu composición te referías a la que me tocaste esa vez que estaba…?

—Ebrio —finalizó Tom por él, fastidiándolo—. Sí. ¿Recuerdas cuál fue tu último comentario? —Bill recordaba su comportamiento infantil, su intento fallido de coqueteo, y cómo le había fascinado la pieza interpretada por Tom, pero no recordaba qué había dicho. Negó—. Dijiste que estaba incompleta.

—¿Lo está?

—Sí.

Esta vez la sonrisa de Tom no fue fresca o jovial, fue apesadumbrada. Bill se preguntó por qué era tan importante para el otro pero llegaron a su destino antes de haber logrado formular mentalmente una pregunta adecuada. Ingresaron a su apartamento y encendió las luces después de cerrar la puerta.

—Hogar, dulce hogar —dijo Tom, y Bill puso los ojos en blanco—. ¿Te hago café? —preguntó dirigiéndose a la cocina.

—Tom, siéntete en tu casa —anunció teatralmente con una sonrisa irónica.

—¿Café? —insistió ignorando su sarcasmo.

—No eres mi mujer —contestó en tono neutro. No lo decía de mala gana pero era que en ocasiones Bill no era consciente de su propia hostilidad. Tom arrugó la frente y se encogió de hombros. Esa iba a ser una noche interesante, por lo visto.

—Igual voy a hacer dos tazas —avisó, sacando su teléfono y marcando.

Bill elevó la ceja y vio de reojo el reloj. Eran pasadas las doce de la noche. “¿A quién está llamando a esa hora?”, se preguntó dirigiéndose hacia su habitación. No iba a dejar de brindarle a Tom un poco de privacidad. Minutos después, habiéndose cambiado a ropa más cómoda, carcajadas alegres llegaron hasta sus oídos. Se acercó por el pasadizo sigiloso, vencido por su curiosidad.

—Es verdad, sea como sea estuviste genial —decía Tom. Bill mordió sus labios. Era obvio que hablaba con alguien de la BOP—. ¿Ahora? —Tom guardó silencio abruptamente como si lo pensara o escuchara hablar a su interlocutor—. No creo, no estoy en casa… ¿Georg? No, fui desterrado y estoy en otro lugar.

Nuevamente, Tom largó una carcajada a la respuesta que obtuvo, y lo siguiente que hizo fue despedirse. Bill jugó con la manga de su pijama por unos segundos antes de ingresar a la sala. El otro chelista estaba sentado y bebía de su café, su saco se encontraba en uno de los sillones y su corbata desanudada.

—Sírvete —dijo señalándole una taza humeante y que desprendía un olor agradable. Bill lo hizo luego de agradecer—. Tengo planes para nosotros mañana en la noche.

—¿Has considerado que puede que esté ocupado? —increpó.

—¿Lo estás?

—No, pero podría ser —insistió Bill—. No cuesta nada preguntar para de tomar esas disposiciones. —Tom le miró fijamente, sin dejar de tomar sorbos del líquido, como si estuviera estudiando qué responderle—. Me voy a gastar —dijo con la frente arrugada. Tom siguió mirándole—. Bien, me rindo, ¿qué planes?

—Acabo de concluir que eres lindo cuando estás fuera de tus casillas —comentó campante. Bill casi se atragantó con el café caliente—. Así como cuando estás celoso.

—¿Quién dice que estoy celoso?

Tom sonrió. No había querido implicar que Bill se hallara celoso en _ese_ preciso momento pero se había delatado. Levantó un hombro y se incorporó, entrando a la cocina y volviendo a poner en su sitio todos los trastes que había movido en pos de pasar el café. Bill le siguió.

—No estoy celoso.

—Lo estás —canturreó, apurándole a que bebiera su café para lavar todo el servicio junto. Bill lo hizo, y le entregó la taza con un bufido—. Dime que lo estás y te diré con quien hablaba para que no hagas más el ridículo —añadió, remangándose la camisa para evitar mojársela.

—No lo estaba —clamó Bill, incluso si tanto Tom como él sabían que mentía.

Quiso darse media vuelta, ir a su dormitorio y encerrarse, o tal vez armarle al otro músico un pequeño escándalo por el atrevimiento de afirmar cómo se sentía. Sin embargo, no hizo ni lo uno ni lo otro. Se quedó quieto contemplando a Tom, quien con prodigiosa celeridad concluyó su labor.

—¿Ahora sí quieres que te cuente de nuestros planes para mañana?

—Tengo práctica con Georg y Harry.

—No en la noche —dijo Tom dirigiéndose a la habitación de invitados. Bill caminó a su par—. Sinceramente, no sé si te guste o no a donde quiero que vayamos pero es una experiencia que no puedes perderte.

Bill pasó saliva con fuerza e inesperadamente detuvo a Tom, haciéndole apoyar contra la pared del corredizo. Recibió una mirada interrogante acompañada de cejas alzadas. Quedaron a la expectativa de quién daría el próximo movimiento, y ante su inmovilidad, su cintura fue rodeada con unos brazos para acercarle. Con esto, Bill reaccionó y le forzó a que le soltara, lográndolo a duras penas por la tozudez del de trenzas de mantenerlo asido.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Que tenías razón —confesó. Pero Bill no se mordisqueó el labio inferior, no bajó la mirada sino que la aguzó, y antes de que Tom supiera qué pasaba, avanzó el paso que había retrocedido. Estaban en la misma posición que antes, pero ahora no era que Tom estuviera apresando a Bill. Era todo lo contrario—. Sí estaba celoso —aceptó sin cederle un poco de espacio—, ¿y ahora qué?

—Umh.

—No soy tan predecible, no puedes ponerme en una situación difícil y no esperar que reaccione —expuso. Tom sonrió.

—Gustav. —Bill hizo una cara de confusión—. Es que me mandó un mensaje porque a veces después de una presentación vamos por ahí en grupo —explicó, y cuando vio que Bill hacía un gesto vago de “está bien”, sus manos aún en su cintura, carraspeó—. A que no era tan difícil aceptar que estabas celoso.

—A que sí lo era —contradijo antes de besarlo. Finalmente Bill estaba tomando algo de iniciativa, y a Tom sin duda le gustaba.

—¿Siempre eres tan complicado? —preguntó entre besos. Las manos de Bill ya no estaban en torno a él, sino que una paseaba por su pecho—. No digo que me desagrade. No, miento, no me gusta, prefiero que…

—¿Tom?

—¿Qué?

—Cállate.

Tom se calló luego de liberar una risa sofocada. Bill autoritario también le complacía. En sí no le pillaba tan a ascuas aquella parte de Bill. Sabía que una persona podía tener muchos niveles y… Sus neuronas dejaron de funcionar cuando los labios del otro fueron directamente a su oído derecho y su lengua serpenteó dentro, sus dientes rozando su lóbulo.

—Me gustas, vaya que sí me gustas —musitó más para sí mismo que para él. Tom se acaloró al sentir cómo las manos que había besado con dulzura hacía unas horas atrás ahora se inmiscuían dentro de su camisa y buscaban con ahínco su piel.

Tom sonrió y en un empellón suave deshizo la posición. Bill le miró desconcertado pero no vocalizó su queja, dejándose jalar hacia la habitación en donde de otro empellón acabó sentado en la cama. La luz fue prendida.

—No te agradezco el trato que dista de ser del de un caballero.

—Ahora quien debe callarse eres tú —dijo Tom, desabrochándose los botones de su camisa uno a uno hasta que dejó caer la prenda, dejando su pecho desnudo. Sus labios sonreían, su mirada decía otra cosa.

Las manos de Bill se humedecieron. El deseo corría libre por sus venas.

—¿Vas a hacerme un espectáculo, Kaulitz?

—No —respondió—. Iré a bañarme —aclaró sacándose el pantalón y quedando en ropa interior. Bill sintió la garganta seca al comprobar que no era el único excitado—. ¿Toallas en el mismo sitio de la vez pasada, verdad?

Asintió viendo desaparecer del dormitorio al otro chico. Sacó de su bolsillo un cigarrillo y lo encendió, dándole unas cuantas chupadas al filtro y dejando salir el humo sin un ápice de disfrute del mismo. Escuchó cómo el agua corría en el cuarto de baño contiguo, e impulsivamente apagó el cigarro y se desnudó. Giró la manecilla sin ningún sigilo y corrió la puerta de vidrio de la ducha. Encajó su mirada en Tom que elevó ambas cejas al verle.

—Quita esa cara —exigió Bill—. También me gusta dormir fresco —dijo sin importarle cómo sonara aquello considerando que ya estaba en pijamas. Se metió en la ducha, posó su mano en la llave y cambió el agua de tibia a caliente, con total confianza apoyó su frente en la espalda de Tom—. Me gusta tu espalda —declaró con voz apaciguada.

Con parsimonia, Tom viró hacia él y lo colocó debajo del chorro de agua para que cayera directo en sus hombros.

—Esto te relajará… ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Bill? —preguntó cuando este acercó su boca a su barbilla y de ahí a la comisura de sus labios—. Dímelo.

Sin dejarse amilanar por la pregunta y en una acción que dejó turbado a Tom, su respiración agitada, Bill pegó sus cuerpos.

—Quiero —murmuró— me digas qué planes tienes para nosotros.

—Sí que sabes matar el ambiente —emitió Tom en un tono que no acompañaba su afirmación. El agua caliente, estar piel a piel hacía que ni siquiera le interesase que por el movimiento su cabello estuviera mojándose y luego tuviera que pasarse la secadora si es que no quería dormir con las trenzas húmedas. Nada importaba.

—Tú fuiste quien interrumpió todo para salir con la ocurrencia de que quería bañarse —contraatacó Bill. Tom lució una expresión inocente—. Dime dos cosas, qué mierda tienes planeado porque estamos con lo mismo desde hace milenios y… ¿por qué?, ¿por qué interrumpirnos tan repente?

—Es un concierto, y no admito un no por respuesta. En cuanto a lo otro… —Tom hizo una pausa, apartándose para agarrar el jabón y pasarlo por los pectorales de Bill. Extrañaba el contacto pero así era mejor para poder pensar con claridad—. ¿No nos estamos precipitando? —Bill resopló.

—¿Acaso eres una adolescente que espera perder su virginidad en un contexto perfecto? _Por favor_. —El muchacho de trenzas sonrió, elevando una ceja  admitiendo que sí, podía haberse escuchado tal niña casta.

—¿Acaso tú eres un adolescente urgido por perder la suya? —preguntó con aparente malicia. Una sonrisa cargada de ironía emergió en el rostro de Bill.

—¿Yo virgen? Iluso —respondió—, aunque… ha pasado tiempo.

—¿Cuánto?

—No sé, ¿varios meses? —dijo Bill alzando los hombros—. Acostarme con gente nunca ha estado entre mis prioridades.

—Ahora parece serlo.

—Te daré un poco de crédito por eso. Pero solo un poco.

Y era cierto. No parecía el proceso habitual, pero entre haber compartido con Tom esa faceta de su vida que incluía a su madre, lo cual tanto peso significaba sobre sus hombros y haber quedado demostrado una vez más que podía ponerse celoso, quería dejarse llevar por el apetito. No podía arrepentirse ni quería controlarse. ¿Qué más daba el resto? Tom relamió sus labios, el jabón olvidado muchos minutos atrás, y besó a Bill con calma, o lo intentó, porque en un parpadeo tuvo al otro pegado a su cuerpo y mordisqueando su labio superior.

—Al parecer eres un fanfarrón, Thomas Kaulitz —masculló con la respiración entrecortada debido a la presión de su erección.

—¿Fanfarrón? —retó ahogado en un gemido

—¿No lo eres? —inquirió Bill, pasando su lengua por el cuello del otro chelista hasta llegar a su manzana de Adán y dar una pequeña succión. Tom se frotó con descaro, su cuerpo parecía actuar sin dejarle razonar. Tomó con sus  manos el cuello de Bill y le obligó a levantar la cara para besarle.

—No lo soy, solo puedo ser bueno en dar falsas impresiones. —Bill quiso reír por la incoherencia, pero cuando la cercanía que compartían fue rota y de pronto se vio arrinconado contra las baldosas del baño, entrecerró los ojos. Tom separó una de sus piernas, poniéndola a la altura de su cintura y empujó contra él, haciéndole jadear—. Ahora qué dices, ¿uh?

Bill no hubiera podido decir nada aunque lo desease, dividido entre permitirse dejarse llevar y prácticamente tensarse sin desearlo. Estudiando cada una de sus reacciones, Tom notó cómo estaba y con suavidad dejó caer su pierna. Era hasta lógico que Bill tentara y que luego, al perder el supuesto dominio que tenía, entrara en zona desconocida y se congelase.

—¿Te has acostado con hombres? —indagó con suavidad, sin dejar de moverse pero a un ritmo más acompasado.

—Sí.

—¿En las dos posiciones?

—¿Esto es una entrevista de trabajo o qué? —murmuró Bill, apretando sus manos en las caderas de Tom, si para detenerle o para exigirle más rapidez, ninguno lo supo. La mirada que recibió, una serena y paradójicamente violenta a la vez, le hizo cerrar los ojos—. Siempre el activo, siempre.

—¿Nunca has…?

—No.

“Y supongo que no quieres comenzar ahora”, fue todo lo que Tom formuló en su cabeza antes de que Bill en un instante cambiara la posición en la que estaban, terminando él acorralado en la pared. Los besos dieron reinicio, las manos de Bill tocándole con lasitud. Sin profundizar el beso, sus labios fueron delineados con la punta de una lengua y una sacudida involuntaria le evocó por qué el adagio era su parte favorita de cualquier sonata. Era lento y llevado tan magistralmente que era imposible precisar el momento en que se llegaba al clímax.

La imagen de Bill con el chelo hacía apenas unas horas atrás le pareció tan distinta: Bill Trumper era pasión pura, sin embargo, no sabía tocar con ella

—Esto será como tú quieras. —Los ojos de Bill  se clavaron en los suyos, era como si dijera “no pregunté”. Le besó y sus manos subieron hacia sus trenzas y las jaló—. Auch.

—¿Qué? —murmuró, dándole pequeños besos en el mentón.

—Mis trenzas.

—¿Estás nervioso? —Tom negó y le jaló de nuevo hacia él.

—Solo no jales mis trenzas —advirtió antes de chupar el labio inferior de Bill que le dejó hacer antes de cerrar la ducha y agarrar una toalla que la pasó por su espalda, frotándola.

Bill murmuró algo a su oído. Tom nunca llegó a escucharle y segundos después estaban encaminándose a la habitación.  Al ver cómo la silueta delgada del otro se movía por delante, aceleró el paso y pasó la mano por su cintura, jalándolo hacia él. La respiración  de Bill se cortó al sentir la erección de Tom justo donde no debía. Repasó con sus manos los brazos que le aferraban y recostó su cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo una boca besar su cuello.

—Te sientes tan bien —musitó.

No mentía, incluso si era una sensación nueva y con las gotitas de agua que resbalaba por sus cuerpos creando un contraste con el calor que emitían ellos. Un calor agradable, intenso. Dejó que Tom empujara contra él un par de veces antes de romper el contacto y seguir avanzando hacia su cama. Apenas sus rodillas tocaron el colchón, giró y acercó al otro chico, envolviéndolo en sus brazos y besando primero su cuello y luego subiendo por su barbilla hacia sus labios. A diferencia de antes, el beso que ahora compartieron no fue largo ni entusiasta, fue corto porque en un empujón sin fuerza cayeron encima de los cobertores.

—Vamos a mojar todo —dijo Tom con un tono difícil de definir, uno perdido entre la línea difusa de burla e interés. Bill estaba echado a un costado, muy cerca, y a poco de hallarse situado encima de él.

—Como si eso tuviera verdadera relevancia, Kaulitz —fue la réplica que hizo—. ¿Estás seguro de que no tienes nervios?

—Cien por ciento.

Bill zumbó algo indescifrable y de pronto estaba ubicado arriba de Tom, poniéndose de tal manera que quedó entre las piernas de este. Estar en posición horizontal distaba mucho de la vertical, le daba más acceso, se sentía como con más _libertad_. Sin verbalizarlo, produjo sonidos que mostraban cuánto apreciaba estar así, tener al otro chico moviéndose contra él. Trazó con su mano el costado Tom y la escabulló por uno de sus glúteos, apretándolo un poco y aumentando la fricción entre sus erecciones. Se fundieron en un beso corto, sus respiraciones agitadas les hacía imposible prolongarlo. Tom besó su pómulo y sus miradas colisionaron.

Si por algún segundo hubiese habido alguna sombra de duda, desapareció al verse reflejados en los ojos del otro.

—Creo que tendremos un problema.

—¿Un problema? —quiso saber más concentrado en besarle los hombros. Tom no frenó el compás de sus pelvis rozándose.

—Sí, uno técnico —pronunció entre respiraciones que iban volviéndose cada vez más pesadas.

Bill subió hasta su boca y le mordió el labio. No tenía que cuestionar para entender a qué se refería. Se apoyó un poco sobre su brazo y abrió la gaveta de su mesa de noche de dónde sacó preservativos y un tubo de lubricante sin rebuscar demasiado.

—¿Se te antoja fresa? —preguntó. Tom ignoró su pregunta.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? —Bill pasó la punta de su lengua por sus labios entreabiertos y sin despegarse alzó de hombros.

—¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que después de tres noches durmiendo juntos no iba a prevenir una posible situación? —impugnó. Mordió los labios de Tom de nuevo y una sonrisa mordaz se esbozó en su rostro—. No sé por qué insistes en verme como un niño virginal, Kaulitz, no lo hagas —pidió restregándose más fuerte contra él.

—Decirte que me esperaba esto sería mentirte —jadeó Tom, una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

—Así es la vida, llena de sorpresas, ¿no?

—Parece que… —No pudo completar lo que quería porque con rapidez, Bill, apoyándose en una rodilla, le había hecho flexionar una pierna y su mano izquierda hacía círculos en su muslo interior, las uñas cortas causándole escalofríos—. Umh.

Los dedos de Bill no eran suaves, eran dedos de chelista, firmes. Lo había ratificado ese mismo día horas atrás pero ahora era hasta erótico el hecho de estar con una persona que tenía el mismo amor que él por ese instrumento de cuerdas que tantas alegrías y melancolías le había brindado. Las caricias siguieron por unos cuantos segundos más, haciéndole cerrar los ojos, especialmente cuando el otro se inclinó sobre su pecho y pasó la lengua por sus tetillas. Fue el olor a fresa lo que al llegar a su nariz le hizo abrir los ojos y centrarlos en cómo el lubricante era entibiado. Bill estaba sentado encima de sus talones, excitado, su largo cabello negro cayendo por los costados de su rostro encendido; no era necesario tocarlo para saber que estaba así, solo mirándolo era evidente.

—Me gustas, Trumper —declaró lo más solemne que pudo desde la postura vulnerable en la que estaba, sintiéndose expuesto.

—Tú también me gustas, Kaulitz —dijo Bill en un murmullo antes de llevar sus dedos hacia la entrada de Tom y tentar con uno—. Me había olvidado lo que era.

—¿Te soy sincero? —dijo Tom con una risita a medias—. Yo también —manifestó incorporándose para besar a Bill, colocando una mano en su pecho y obligándolo a recostarse contra la pared.

Tom besó el cuello expuesto y bajó soltando cálidas exhalaciones por todo el pálido tórax hasta llegar a los oblicuos de Bill, quien luchaba contra sus párpados para que no se cerrasen como reflejo a la anticipación. Pero al sentir pequeñas succiones a su vientre un jadeo fue creciendo en su garganta y cogió las trenzas de Tom forzándolo a subir hasta sus labios.

—Ajá, verdad, que no te jale las trenzas —recordó, soltándole y haciéndole que se recostara sobre sus piernas para tener mejor acceso a sus nalgas.

Tom retomó las suaves lamidas que daba por los muslos de Bill hasta que a este último una oleada de placer le sacudió al sentir cómo su glande excitado era completamente succionado. Lo que pasaba era la definición de excitante, no había otro término en su cabeza que pudiera describirlo mejor. Todas sus experiencias previas siempre se habían desvanecido entre memorias difusas al igual que rostros y cuerpos, sin embargo, ahora era distinto. Sentía que todo podía acabar al día siguiente y la evocación irrevocablemente le haría estremecerse siempre.

—Eres muy bueno —jadeó, luchando consigo mismo para no dejarse vencer por el placer y limitarse a sentir.

Tom hizo un sonido, o lo intentó, y las vibraciones de su garganta en su erección le hicieron encoger los dedos de sus pies. Reuniendo gramo a gramo de su voluntad, enfocó la mirada y uno de sus dedos ingresó en Tom sin encontrar resistencia y provocando una respuesta casi imperceptible. Sí había pasado mucho tiempo sin hacer eso, y la calidez, la estrechez le cerró la garganta.

—Detente. —Más que petición, se asemejó a una orden, pero no fue acatado. Todo lo contrario—. Tom —resopló, apretando los dientes.

Si quería jugar a eso, podía hacerlo a la perfección. Se concentró en su dedo que siguió un ritmo imparable por unos escasos segundos, aprovechándose que el otro chico parecía relajado. Cuando una lengua se centró principalmente en la cabeza de su sexo, contuvo el temblor de sus rodillas y torció su índice con malicia hacia la derecha, acariciándole con seguridad. Tom se separó en un ruido húmedo y se mordió el labio inferior, evidentemente para no dejar verbalizar su sorpresa y los ramalazos de placer que le recorrían de pies hasta la raíz de los cabellos. Giró la cabeza para ver a Bill. Su respiración era pesada, su pecho subiendo y bajando irregular, profundamente.

—Eso fue bajo —dijo sin voz. Bill de nuevo le tomó de las trenzas guiándolo hasta su rostro y le besó.

—Ya sé, las trenzas —balbuceó inquieto. Besó sus pectorales y a fuerza de besos, y lamidas le acostó, se coló de nuevo entre las piernas de Tom  y se frotó contra él.

La imagen del muchacho bonito de la BOP totalmente a su merced le excitó todavía más. Bill deslizó el condón en su empalme y se untó lubricante, y dándole un último beso, lo jaló hasta casi cargarle sobre su regazo. Tom se aferró a su espalda, lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja mientras él se encargaba de poner una almohada para más comodidad y le acostó de nuevo.

—No sabía que eras tan fuerte —murmuró Tom.

—Hay mucho cosas que no sabes de mí —dijo guiando con su mano su pene.

Tom al contacto gimió y cerró las piernas tras la cintura de Bill, haciéndole sentir la necesidad de que entrara de una buena vez. Centímetro a centímetro la invasión en su cuerpo creció, la sensación le había sido tan ajena en tanto tiempo que no pudo evitar contraer los músculos de su rostro

—No preguntes si duele porque te voy a golpear —se adelantó, advirtiendo la mirada de Bill.

—¿Pero duele?

—No.

No mentía, aunque tampoco es que fuera esa su parte preferida. La incomodidad no hizo más que incrementar hasta tener a Bill todo dentro y desconcertando visiblemente al otro chelista por su movimiento, se balanceó con languidez. Así estaba mejor. Mucho mejor. Era el punto álgido de un día _interesante_ , ante este pensamiento, una sonrisa imprecisa curvó sus labios a medias.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Bill, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

—En que es la manera perfecta de acabar el día. Cualquier día —dijo quedo.

Bill estaba de acuerdo. Con lo que no estaba de acuerdo era con lo desesperantemente pausado, una lentitud que amenazaba con provocarle un aneurisma. Utilizando las manos que tenía en las caderas de Tom se afianzó impulsándose hacia atrás. Sus manos no se despegaron de Tom al penetrarle. Era sublime toda la belleza del de trenzas, su piel expedía un calor que le sofocaba, había escasas gotas de sudor que bajaban por sus sienes. Meneó en círculos sus caderas mansamente esperando que la estrechez cediera hasta que un gemido y los labios de Tom auto-infligiéndose mordidas desesperadas le dio la señal que esperaba y empezó un suave vaivén, jalándole de las caderas y saliendo un poco.

Tom trataba de mantener los ojos abiertos sin quererse perderse la imagen que presentaba Bill.  Las embestidas habían dejado de molestarle, todo lo contrario, ahora lo disfrutaba. Su boca se abrió sin poder siquiera emitir sonido y colando su mano entre sus estómago sudorosos, la llevó hacia su dureza y se tocó intentando sincronizar su ritmo al de Bill dentro de él.

—¿Te falta mucho? —jadeó.

—Acabamos de comenzar.

—Bill…

—En realidad, no. Tuvimos un preámbulo largo, ¿qué crees? —contestó Bill entre dientes por el esfuerzo. Su largo cabello caía desordenado, su frente estaba perlada por la transpiración y el brillo de sus ojos era febril.

De súbito, Tom se dio cuenta de la armonía que se formaba de modo natural entre Bill y él. No era solo el sexo, era más allá. Era auténticamente _complementarse_. Lo presuntuoso que se había sentido al inicio por aquella certeza de que el otro músico era lo que necesitaba, punto por punto, coma por coma, cobraba una validez irrefutable. En un segundo, sin embargo, cada deliberación sensata se perdió entre figuras borrosas e incoherencia por Bill saliendo casi por completo y luego entrando inclemente en distintos ángulos.

—Qué haces.

Si es que iba a obtener alguna explicación, nunca lo supo, porque en una de esas arremetidas Bill rozó justo su próstata y la mirada se le nubló. No razonó, no meditó, únicamente sintió. Sus músculos eran de gelatina y su corazón latía tan acelerado que lo sentía en las orejas. Su mano en su erección no perdió vigor y apenas fue consciente de cuándo eyaculó haciendo resbaloso su estómago y su vientre.

La imagen de Tom sacudiéndose de placer debajo de él solo hizo que sus palpitaciones aumentaran y más al sentir que los músculos de Tom se contraían rítmicamente alrededor.

—Oh, mierda —musitó Bill, entre gemidos se apoyó con su antebrazo en la cama y su pecho quedó totalmente recostado en Tom, besó su cuello y  el otro le abrazó—. Ahhh… —exclamó de nuevo al sentir cómo el flujo de sangre aumentaba aun más y sus testículos se tensaban.

Tom elevó la pelvis y buscó los labios ajenos para introducir su lengua dentro de ellos. Bill dio una última estocada sabiendo que ese era el final, un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal y explotó. Por reflejo su cuerpo siguió moviéndose pero Tom le envolvió en sus brazos, apretándole contra su cuerpo, justo como hacía con su chelo cuando delineaba sus contornos y apoyaba la cabeza contra el mástil.


	7. Adagio: Capítulo 7

Bill despertó con la parte derecha de su cuerpo entumecida bajo el peso de otra persona. Pestañeó seguido, intentando que sus ojos se acostumbrasen a la luz, y recordar dónde estaba y por qué no podía mover su brazo con libertad. No pasó ni medio segundo para que unas trenzas muy cerca a su cuello le provocaran cosquillas y los recuerdos vinieran a su mente. Quiso moverse con lentitud, pero apenas se cambió de posición Tom se sentó de golpe y miró a todos lados desconcertado.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Pasa que me estabas aplastando —dijo Bill, sacudiendo ligeramente el brazo en busca de sensibilidad. Tom, una vez ya despierto del todo, bostezó a sus anchas y se levantó para estirarse desvergonzadamente a pesar de su desnudez. Ante esto sintió que las mejillas se le acaloraban un poco, pero no desvió la vista, evitando comentar algo al respecto.

—Dormí bien —declaró Tom, encontrando en el piso una toalla que habían descartado la noche anterior y poniéndosela alrededor de las caderas—. ¿Nos vemos dentro de cinco en la cocina? Podría comerme dos caballos.

Después de recibir un asentimiento, el chico de trenzas desapareció camino al baño. Bill aprovechó para levantarse y vestirse con su pijama desperdigado al pie de la cama, en el mismo lugar en el que lo había dejado la noche anterior al decidir por impulso desnudarse y acompañar a Tom en su ducha.

Era la primera vez que despertaba con alguien en ni se acordaba cuánto, y era agradable. No se atrevía a clasificar de alegría lo que sentía en el pecho, pero si hubiera atrevido, esa palabra no podría haber estado demasiado lejos. Por unos momentos, todos sus problemas, las complicaciones, la competencia interior que había establecido, pudo pasar a segundo lugar. En su dormitorio se arregló su cabello enmarañado por haber quedado dormido sin peinarse y se miró en el espejo. Justo Tom salía del baño cuando fue a cepillarse los dientes y antes de que dijera algo, le robó un beso corto pero profundo, compartiendo el sabor a enjuague bucal.

—¿Qué me prepararás? —quiso saber una vez que llegó a la cocina. Tom estaba con un pantalón de pijama y el pecho desnudo.

—No sé. ¿Qué quiere la princesa? —Bill rodó los ojos y una sonrisa le cruzó el rostro mientras enarcaba dramáticamente la ceja.

—¿Yo princesa? —preguntó con cierta mofa, dirigiendo la mirada a la habitación—. Si tú lo dices debe ser cierto: yo soy una princesa para comer y tú para coger, señor “no me toques las trenzas”.

Tom detuvo sus movimientos por un instante en el que Bill creyó que iba a girar hacia él sonrojado o en plan de querer replicarle, en cambio, lo único que resultó fue escucharse una risotada que resonó por el departamento.

—¿Quedamos en huevos revueltos? —preguntó. Bill asintió.

—Jugo y jamón —agregó.

El resto del desayuno lo hicieron entre sarcasmos y evitar hablar del tema. En realidad, Tom se sentía totalmente desubicado, no que ni siquiera hubiera fantaseado con lo sucedido, sin embargo, definitivamente la realidad le había superado por mucho.

—Entonces nos vemos a las siete —anunció al terminar su comida, advirtiendo cómo Bill miraba de soslayo el reloj una y otra vez.

—Disculpa, es que tengo el…

—Sí, lo sé, el ensayo —se apresuró a interrumpir—. Siete en punto, Trumper —repitió en el andén de la puerta que daba al pasillo. Bill sonrió.

—Estás en pijamas.

—No me digas —ironizó con ánimo, haciéndole un gesto y desapareciendo.

***

Después de eso Bill pensó que no tendría nada de entretenido el resto de su mañana. Harry y Georg eran una compañía que no le incordiaba y poder volcarse en la música siempre había sido un escape perfecto a todo, sin embargo, no podía evitar ciertas ganas de que la noche llegara, encontrarse una vez más con Tom y simplemente pasar el rato.

—Pareces distraído, ¿estás bien? —inquirió Georg cuando la práctica se dio por concluida.

—Sí, gracias.

Su relación con Georg seguía estando lejos de lo convencional. Una amistad rara que a veces debía tratar con pinzas, incluso si no lo quisiera; otras llena de atenciones y bromas de viejos amigos.

—Nah, no te creo —se atrevió a volver a increpar el pianista, volviendo sobre el tema cuando Harry se despidió—. Es Tom, ¿verdad? Ya te… _conquistó_. —Apenas fue pronunciado, Bill odió el término, y no tuvo reparos en mostrar una mueca a la que Georg rió—. Niégalo.

—Lo niego —dijo con frescura, caminando con la frente bien en alto. Georg le siguió riendo y lo hizo hasta que al fin su escasa paciencia se agotó y se detuvo—. Tú debes saber bien del encanto de Kaulitz, ¿no?

—Claro —contestó Georg lejos de verse malintencionado—. Por lo mismo te lo digo, así es el efecto K.

—¿Efecto K? —repitió Bill incrédulo. Habían alcanzado la salida.

—Sí, así lo denomino cuando alguien cae bajo los encantos de la bruja fea Kaulitz. —Bill soltó una risotada sin contenerse. "Bruja fea", repasó mentalmente—. No me vas a decir que tanta gracia es natural —se explayó con tono exagerado, tal como si lo que dijera fuera una tragedia—.  Algo nos pone en la comida —continuó, tomando una dirección a la que Bill le siguió automáticamente, sintiendo levemente que no sabía qué terreno pisaba.

“¿Qué tan íntimos han llegado a ser Georg y Tom?”, fue la pregunta que le rondó la cabeza. El castaño fijó la mirada en sus facciones vacilantes.

—Conmigo todo fue meramente platónico, no le hice caso —dijo guiñándole el ojo a Bill, quien aún no entendía que le estaba gastando una broma. Georg advirtió la expresión de dilema que tenía y le dio una palmada en la espalda—. Relájate, hombre, no hablaba en serio. Me doy cuenta que en verdad te importa el imbécil ese. —El chelista quiso negarlo de inmediato,  pero no formuló la frase adecuada y quedó en silencio—. Quien calla, cede.

—No fastidies.

—Si te consuela, a él también le interesas. Es más, creo que no lo veo así en buen tiempo.

—¿Buen tiempo? —repitió. Hacía un buen sol, los rayos cálidos les caían en el rostro y Bill notó que tenía hambre. Ignorando eso, frunció el ceño y no se mordió la lengua, dejando libre su curiosidad—. Tom mencionó que estuvo con un chico antes, un catador, ¿qué pasó?

Georg se encogió de hombros, mirándolo de reojo con burla.

—Eso deberías preguntarle directamente a él. Tú y yo no somos tan amigos —respondió, dejando a Bill de una pieza. Por estúpido que se oyera, Georg no quería entrometerse en tal asunto, que lo de Richard y Tom había sido demasiado incluso para él—. Otra vez la misma expresión. Relájate, no todo lo que te digo va de corazón. Vamos, te invito a comer.

A Bill le estaba sacando de quicio eso de estar disponiendo qué hacer sin consultárselo, pero una vez más su estómago se hizo notar, y no puso reparos. Así como la ocasión en el bar después de su primera práctica en la Filarmónica, comprobó que Georg podía ser un acompañante excepcionalmente placentero. Para su mala suerte, sin embargo, su mente no dejaba de hacerle caer en cuenta que estaba en presencia de alguien que podía echarle luces sobre el misterioso Kaulitz. Misterioso no porque el chico fuese una intriga en sí, sino porque no lo conocía desde hacía mucho.

Bill comió el sushi que ordenó con apetito.

—Rachmaninov nos está saliendo a pedir de boca —dijo Georg buscando volver a entablar conversación.

Era cierto. Harry, Georg y Bill estaban compenetrándose bien y con los ensayos restantes podrían tocar la pieza como si hubiera sido escrita para ellos. Bill asintió.

—También podríamos traer desnudistas y que bailen frente a nosotros. —Bill asintió de nuevo, masticando con lentitud. Estaba distraído—. Sí, también es un placer conversar contigo, Trumper —dijo Georg con sarcasmo, no sin antes verse tentado a darle un pequeño golpe al chico, pero aún no había esas confianzas.

—Lo siento —se disculpó más para consigo mismo que con Georg.

No le gustaba sentir cómo Tom se había posesionado de su mente, cada pensamiento iba hacia él. Sacudió la cabeza  tratando de espantar el debate en el que estaban sumergidas sus reflexiones. Igual, tanta deliberación no sirvió porque el resto de la charla, ante la menor oportunidad, aprovechaba para sacar a colación a Kaulitz. Justo cuando el mesero le llevaba otra copa de vino, comentó sin premeditarlo:

—¿Qué de interesante puede ser salir con un catador? —Georg hizo una mueca y negó con el rostro.

—A de ser más interesante salir con Tom.

—¿No crees que lo idealizas?

—No —contestó con firmeza—. Debe haber algo malo en él, ¿sabes? Lo conozco de años y no me creo tanta perfección en su vida, padres tan abnegados, y una carrera tan fructífera. Debe haber algo… —pronunció bajando la voz como si en verdad lo cavilara.

Bill aceptó que la cuenta fuera pagada por Georg luego de un “yo te invité, ¿recuerdas?” dicho por el pianista de buen humor al también haber alargado la mano cuando el mozo la trajo. Salieron a la calle.

—Pareciera que hasta tienes la esperanza de que haya algo malo con Tom —dijo. No iba dejar ir el tema tan fácilmente.  Georg sonrió.

—Tiene algún secreto oscuro, apuesto lo que tengo a que sí. Lo conozco de años y bien me he topado con sus defectos pero nada relevante. Quizá tú tengas mejor suerte.

Por algún motivo desconocido, Bill se estremeció ligeramente.

—Tal vez sí es tan perfecto como parece —apenas lo pronunció, él mismo no pudo creerlo. Georg le miraba sofocando a duras penas una risa y sus mejillas cobraron color—. Me refiero a que no tiene nada oculto como luces tan convencido. —El pianista le dio una palmada en la espalda.

—Quién sabe.

Después de caminar un poco más se despidieron y Bill tomó un taxi para ir a su departamento. Como todavía quedaban dos horas y algo más para que fueran las siete, decidió darse un largo baño con agua caliente. La conversación con Georg había fortalecido exageradamente su interés sobre Tom Kaulitz, sobre la persona qué era. Sabía alguno de sus gustos, algunas de sus reacciones, no más. La hipótesis, porque así lo tomaba, del pianista de que hubiera algo oculto detrás de las sonrisas, la jovialidad y el talento le comía las entrañas.

¿Qué si era cierto?

Cuando Tom arribó para recogerlo estaba dándose los últimos toques.

—Wow.

—Gracias.

—No, en serio, estás…

—¿Wow? —completó por él. El otro chico soltó una carcajada rotunda.

—Te has aplicado mucho en tu imagen, Trumper, déjame en paz si no tengo los adjetivos adecuados.

Era cierto. Bill _sí_ se había aplicado. Teniendo solo la palabra “concierto” a su favor, había optado por vestirse ni tan sport ni tan formal. Dudaba mucho que Tom se refiriese a una presentación como las que ellos daban porque no hubiera tenido precisamente el elemento sorpresa de su lado, pero no se le ocurría qué más.

—¿Me darás pistas más concluyentes? —preguntó. Tom meneó la cabeza, una sonrisa juguetona todavía curvando sus labios—. Qué aburrido eres.

—Puede ser, pero no te preocupes, tú me ganas en ese campo con creces.

Lo que no podría haber sabido Tom era que su comentario iba a tener una repercusión que no notaría más que en Bill estando un poco distraído en el taxi.

Lo que pasaba por su mente era que Tom tenía razón. La afirmación había sido dicha con una obvia intención de juego, sin embargo, daba en el punto. Su vida no tenía un gran misterio. Un padre muerto, una relación distante con su madre y una mente a veces más cuadrada de lo que estaba dispuesto a aceptar. Parecía que su historia era una repetida miles de veces.

Sin embargo, Tom… Tom era otra cosa.

—Aquí estamos.

Bill asintió, descendiendo y obligándose a que sus pensamientos cesasen. El lugar estaba abarrotado de gente, pero no de esa a la que estaba acostumbrado a ver, eran hombres y mujeres vestidos en su mayoría de negro, cadenas colgando por los pantalones y alguno que otro con el cabello desordenado o de variopintos colores artificiales. Instintivamente su cuerpo se puso rígido y buscó la mirada de Tom que le veía con una cálida sonrisa.

—Tenemos entradas VIPs —declaró mostrándole frente a las narices los tickets que sostenía en sus manos.

—¿Aquí hay VIP? —cuestionó Bill con desdén.

—No te pases de lindo o no te llevo a cenar después —amenazó Tom guiñándole el ojo.

Bill mordió sus labios sin darle importancia a la evidente coquetería. En sí estaba nervioso, no era que quisiera ser despectivo, sus manos sudaban con cierta ansiedad y los músculos de su rostro estaban casi paralizados a la vez que sus ojos se movían de un punto a otro, examinando lo que veía con curiosidad. El de trenzas se puso tras él y colocando una mano en su espalda baja le guió hacia una de las filas, pasaron con prontitud, les examinaron y antes que Bill fuera completamente consciente ya estaban dentro.

—Sí sabes que no soy de esto, ¿no?

—¿ _Esto_?

—Sí, esta música, si se le puede llamar así

—Ni siquiera sabes qué es —dijo Tom rodando los ojos—. Espera, voy por unas cervezas —cortó notando que estaba por decirle algo. Giró sobre sus talones y desapareció a grandes pasos hacia el bar que se encontraba del otro extremo del recinto.

Ese no era su ambiente, Bill podía afirmarlo una y cientos de veces más. El ruido era atronador entre las conversaciones bulliciosas y las canciones que se escuchaba. En la parte VIP las personas no se amontonaban tanto como en otras zonas, sin embargo, en más de una oportunidad tuvo que cambiar de posición para evitar ser codeado o que su espacio personal fuese violado. Cuando Tom regresó, la música de los grandes parlantes había cesado y las luces descendían su intensidad, focalizándose en el escenario situado no tan lejos de donde estaban.

—Te has demorado.

—¿Me extrañaste? Yo sé que sí —dijo tendiéndole la cerveza que aceptó con renuencia.

—Ajá, cómo no.

Las luces acabaron de atenuarse, y en medio de aplausos, silbidos y gritos, cuatro hombres hicieron aparición en el escenario. Entre sus manos llevaban cuatro chelos y se ubicaron en las sillas predispuestas en las que no se había fijado. Bill entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza, los únicos instrumentos eran los chelos y una batería ubicada en la parte trasera. Al escuchar el primer sonido su mirada se pegó a las melenas siendo sacudidas con vigor de dos de los integrantes y alzó las cejas.

Era…

—Intenso es el término que buscas —dijo alguien en su oído, el aliento tibio haciéndole sobresaltar. En vez de fastidiarse de que Tom hubiese adivinado sus pensamientos, se dedicó a observar. Se vio tentado de examinarlos con su oído, pero antes de que su dedo llegara a tu tímpano, la mano de Tom le detuvo con suavidad—. Solo disfruta —murmuró.

Bill suspiró. Su corazón empezaba a acelerarse al escuchar los acordes. La visceralidad de los muchachos al rasgar las cuerdas y sus ojos cerrados le llevó a imitarlos y de un instante a otro se vio transportado a otro lugar, un lugar mágico dentro de sí; disfrutó embelesado el resto de la canción y al sentir cómo las notas se iban extinguiendo levantó los párpados y se encontró con la mirada de Tom clavada en la suya.

—¿Y?

Bill sonrió. No podía hablar de momento, sus órganos estaban demasiado ocupados produciendo mil y un químicos que le provocaban una dulce excitación que exclusivamente Mozart y otros pocos compositores habían logrado despertarle.  Las siguientes canciones pasaron en silencio de su parte, bebiendo y disfrutando del show. De cuando en cuando optaba por perderse en la imagen de Tom y no de los músicos, tan privado del mundo, tan lejano.

De pronto las luces bajaron y los fans gritaron rítmicamente, “¡Nina, Nina!”. Una mujer vestida tétrica, teatralmente se apoderó del único micrófono al centro. Bill se encogió de hombros. Ese look le parecía menos que elegante, por quedarse corto, y podía haber seguido divagando sobre el aspecto de la cantante consistente en un tutú negro, medias de malla y coloridos zapatos de plataforma diez, pero el contacto de Tom entrelazando sus dedos le distrajo de golpe. Sintió cómo su mano era guiada hacia unos labios y un beso era depositado en ella.

—¿Sabes? Siempre he querido hacer el amor con esa canción.

El aire se le quedó atrapado en los pulmones y tuvo que carraspear para recuperar la voz. Las notas ya habían empezado a fluir por todo el local y su propia intensidad, más las palabras de Tom que seguían bailando en sus oídos, le hicieron turbarse. La voz de la tal Nina era gruesa, poderosa y se le incrustó en cada milímetro de piel por unos segundos. Al acabar la canción la cantante hizo muecas que acentuaban su maquillaje intenso antes de retirarse y Bill elevó las cejas.

—La gran Nina Hägen —dijo Tom, aplaudiendo con el resto durante el reordenamiento de los músicos.

—¿Cómo se llamaba la canción?

—¿Por qué? ¿Piensas cumplirme el deseo? —le fastidió. Bill arrugó el ceño y Tom viró hacia el escenario en el que el baterista volvía a su asiento—. Seemann. ¿No tan difícil de suponer por la letra, no?

Instantes antes había sido el epítome del encanto y a continuación lo tildaba de lento. Bill resopló, acordándose súbitamente de la charla que había entablado con Georg, la cual había pasado al fondo de su cabeza por tanta conmoción. No pudo relajarse el resto del concierto, ni siquiera lo intentó, aunque sospechaba que la gran impresión que se había llevado la primera parte del show bastaba y sobraba para probar lo que Tom le había querido mostrar.

Hall of the Mountain King de Edvard Grieg, como lo reconoció de inmediato, fue el tema que concluyó la presentación y el que finalmente le hizo aplaudir con igual entusiasmo que los demás asistentes. La parte final le había tenido a una nada de taparse los oídos con las manos por el sonido ensordecedor, y eso mismo era parte de lo pasmoso.

—Espectacular, ¿verdad?

Lo había sido. ¿Para qué mentir? Asintió siguiendo el paso de Tom hacia las afueras del lugar.

—¿Qué querías probar al traerme? —preguntó cuando estaban alejándose de la muchedumbre.

—¿Yo? —Tom puso tal cara de inocente que logró que Bill rodara los ojos—. Oh, vamos, quería que nos divirtiéramos.

—¿Por qué no te creo? —contradijo el chelista y Tom afiló los ojos—. Ya me dirás. Te invito a cenar —añadió tocándole el antebrazo y deteniendo un taxi.

—Yo había…

—Dije que te llevaré a cenar, Kaulitz —cortó, dándole al conductor una tarjeta con la dirección del sitio al que irían a comer.

Una tenue lluvia acompañó el recorrido del coche por las avenidas despejadas del centro y unos bloques después hicieron la parada. Tom descendió desconcertado. En realidad, le gustaba tener cierto control, y Bill le estaba disminuyendo el buen ánimo. Había planeado con antelación la cita, sabía con exactitud qué harían y dónde lo harían, incluso hasta podía adivinar muy acertadamente cómo Trumper reaccionaría, y ahora le salía con esto.  Leyó con dificultad las letras del anuncio del lugar.

—Sushi lounge, aquí estamos —indicó Bill pasando delante de él. Ya había comido sushi aquel mismo día con Georg, sin embargo, también se había informado de un detalle que le había hecho enarcar las cejas.

—Bill, te iba a…

—Te dejé jugar a ser el galante, Tom, ahora es mi turno hacerte probar algo diferente.

—¿Cómo sabes que nunca he comido sushi?

—Hice mi tarea Kaulitz, eres demasiado testarudo para algunas cosas. —Tom no lo negó mientras los dirigían a su mesa—. Es solo un poco de pescado crudo —comentó luego de hacer sus pedidos de bebidas y los menús les fueran entregados.

—Por eso mismo, pescado crudo —repitió el de trenzas, remarcando lo obvio.

—No te comportes como un chiquillo. Yo fui a tu concierto con gente espeluznante y música que sabes que no valoro, eso sin quejarme… —Tom puso una expresión de “ni tú te la crees”, y Bill añadió—: demasiado. Sin quejarme demasiado. Es tu turno de ceder.

—¿Entonces? ¿Te gustó ver a Apocalyptica? —preguntó Tom dejando su menú de lado sin echarle más de una ojeada superficial y apoyando los codos en la mesa.

Bill no contestó porque la mesera que les atendía dejó las bebidas. Como Tom no parecía entusiasmo por ordenar, lo hizo por él sin recibir reclamos, eligiendo el platillo más simple. Una vez que estuvieron solos de nuevo, le dio un sorbo al coctel que había pedido.

—Te concedo que me hiciste dar cuenta que esos músicos pueden… bueno, _hacer_ música.

—Qué elocuente —se burló Tom. Estaba ligeramente incómodo por la situación, ante la perspectiva de comer algo a lo que se había negado tajantemente desde siempre—. ¿De dónde sabes que no quiero saber nada del sushi?

—Georg —respondió Bill, dándole otro sorbo a su frío cóctel.

Tom había tomado su contestación con calma, pero ver cómo sus labios se estrecharon en una línea y ocultó su mirada tras su vaso de agua le señalaron algo más a Bill. Había querido “desubicar” un poco al otro chelista, sacarlo de su zona de confort y parecía estar haciéndolo a la perfección.

—Georg es una vieja chismosa, a veces lo olvido —comentó Tom en tono ligero. Bill meneó la cabeza.

—No, no —ratificó su negación—, en sí es bastante discreto.

—¿Lo es?

A Bill no le apetecía revelar que había estado interrogando al chico castaño sobre él, así que movió sugestivamente las cejas. Pasaron unos minutos en plática superficial sobre ensayos y el reciente concierto hasta que les trajeron sus órdenes. Tom sentía que los pedazos de pescado crudo y el arroz blanco se burlaban de él y su estómago fue sacudido. Pasando saliva, se llevó el trozo más diminuto de sashimi a la boca y masticó con lentitud.

—No… no está mal —dictaminó al pasar la comida. Se escuchaba tirante y su rostro había perdido un poco de color.

—Si no te gusta, ordenamos otra cosa, no era mi fin torturarte —dijo Bill, probando un bocado de su plato—. Tu voz es tensa. —Tom largó una carcajada corta.

—¿Ahora psicoanalizas por el tono de voz?

—Kaulitz, te estás poniendo pesado —se apresuró a resaltar Bill, buscando encontrar sus miradas.

—¿No? —tanteó Tom. Bebió otro poco de agua y el chico enfrente a él resopló, pasándole la salsa de soya y colocándole unos granos de sal y unas gotas de limón que había ordenado previamente.

—Este es un festín para el paladar, debes darle su tiempo —indicó, tomando del platillo de Tom un trozo de salmón que hundió repetidamente en la mezcla, dejándolo aderezar. A continuación lo llevó hacia la boca del de Tom que seguía rígido y expectante—. Ahora sí. ¿Delicioso, verdad?

—Sorprendentemente, sí. —Bill sonrió—. Me gusta eso.

—¿Qué?

—Que sonrías.

Las mejillas de Bill cobraron color y no replicó. La oración dicha por Georg le asaltó nuevamente, “debe haber algo malo en él, ¿sabes? Lo conozco de años y no me creo tanta perfección en su vida”. Comieron en silencio por un rato más, Tom, al parecer, cada vez más receptivo al sabor de su comida, aunque siguió intercalándolo con tragos de agua y dirigirle miradas de reojo sin disimulo.

—Tan encantador como eres, Kaulitz, y que no se te suban los humos, ¿por qué tu tan mencionado catador te dejó ir? —cuestionó Bill repentinamente.

Fue evidente que la pregunta le sentó a Tom de sorpresa.

—¿Tan mencionado? Es una historia larga y aburrida, y… —Su tono era humorístico, sin embargo, nuevamente Bill no falló en leer entre líneas y calculando su movimiento llevó su mano hacia la de Tom que reposaba en la mesa y apretó con cuidado—. Está bien, está bien. Me dejó luego de… unos problemas.

Bingo. Bill no sabía si esa especie de grieta era la que Georg buscaba, pero en su desconocimiento se le hacía interesante. Explorable y explotable. Atrapando sus pensamientos, abandonó la mano de Tom y comió un trozo de su propio pescado.

—¿Problemas? —El otro se removió incómodo en su asiento.

—No quisiera hablar de eso.

—¿Tanto te afecta? —indagó Bill de nuevo, consciente de que podría obtener una reacción desfavorable. Tom había pintado la raya en el tema bien claro. Escuchó un resoplido y los ojos marrones que se habían posado en la mesa de pronto subieron hasta encontrarse con los suyos.

—¿Tanto te importa? —devolvió la pregunta con un tono que distaba de ser jocoso.

—¿Y si te dijera que sí me responderías?

Tom negó con el rostro. No quería hablar de él, los fantasmas eran demasiado densos. Estableció contacto visual con la mesera y pidió la cuenta.  La cena se había tornado por demás molesta, no quería ser un idiota, pero charlar de Richard siempre le arruinaba todo. Sin que Bill pudiera hacer nada canceló el recibo y salieron del reciente, caminando varias manzanas en silencio.

Bill había caído en una profunda disputa sobre Tom en ese instante. Era cierto, había algo enigmático con él, tenía la capacidad de hacer que cualquiera se abriese y le contara obra y milagros de su vida, pero él, en cambio, relataba las cosas muy por encima. Una ligera llovizna les sacó de sus nubes mentales y volvieron a verse.

—Tomaré un taxi de vuelta, gracias por la velada —anunció, no con disgusto ni desesperación, únicamente desconcierto. Desconcierto y consternación.

Tom no hizo nada por impedirle que se marchara, lo vio alejarse por el boulevard y sintió como si literalmente un vacío poseyera su pecho. Estuvo quieto por unos minutos, su mente repentinamente se había vuelto un torbellino entre el pasado y su presente. Con un exhalo despertó y decidió ir a pie a su apartamento. La lluvia fue arreciando sistemáticamente, pero no se percató de ello, sumergido en cavilaciones que le hicieron ir en automático.

Fue hacia las gradas al llegar al bloque residencial, subió los primeros dos niveles sin prisa y aceleró el paso al llegar al piso de Bill.  Estaba por meter las manos en sus bolsillos para buscar la llave cuando sin premeditarlo regresó lo andado y le dio dos golpes firmes a la puerta que había pasado con rapidez. Cuando esta le fue abierta sintió que el oxígeno regresaba a sus pulmones.

—Dios, estás hecho una sopa —pronunció Bill viéndolo confuso. Estaba en pijamas, su rostro libre de maquillaje y su cabello en una cola baja. Tom suspiró—. Te vas a enfermar… Um, te ves como un niño grande.

Ante esto, negó con la cabeza y, sin que fuera invitado, se coló dentro del departamento. El ambiente estaba caliente y le hizo notar lo congelado que se hallaba, el agua de la lluvia resbalando por su rostro y su calzado empapado dejando un rastro húmedo en el piso. Bill cerró tras él y lo observó unos segundos antes de desaparecer por el corredor y regresar con una toalla. Le secó superficialmente las trenzas y la cara, y le obligó a caminar hacia su dormitorio en donde le hizo sentar en la cama.

—¿Quieres que…? —no acabó de hablar. No sabía por qué, pero no era necesario y asintió. Bill asintió a su vez—. Te temperaré el agua de la ducha, quítate la ropa empapada.

Tom lo hizo y cuando Bill regresó del baño lo encontró solamente en ropa interior.

—Gracias —dijo. Su voz no era un hilo ni denotaba lo calado del frío que estaba, sin embargo, una mirada bastó para que Bill bufara y avanzara hacia él.

—Parece que si no me ocupo de ti te quedarás estático ahí toda la noche.

En respuesta recibió una sonrisita vacía y el encogimiento de un hombro. Nada más, no palabras. La situación era extraña y tragó duro en cuanto atravesaron el corredor oscuro en dirección al baño. Se sentía nervioso, indeciso sobre cómo actuar, pero algo le decía de qué modo Tom requería que se comportase y en base a eso se guiaba.

—¿Está demasiado caliente? —preguntó cuando el otro chico ingresó bajo el chorro potente de agua. Hubo una negación. Aunque tener a Tom desnudo a tan corta distancia le despertaba deseo, esto prontamente quedó en segundo plano al cruzarse sus ojos en una mirada hueca—. No sé qué mierda te pasa, pero vas a estar bien —musitó dándose la vuelta y yendo hacia la cocina para poner agua a hervir.

Cuando escuchó que el agua dejaba de correr, la ansiedad se apoderó de él. Quería entender, pero, para ser honesto consigo mismo, ni siquiera sabía de qué iba él mismo.  Vio pasar a Tom hacia su recámara con el pecho desnudo y la toalla envuelta a su cintura e impulsivamente le siguió después de terminar a lo que había ido.

—Te hice un té —anunció, entrando con una taza en mano, como  si necesitara tener un comprobante de su enunciado. Tom estaba frente al espejo secándose el cabello y al verlo suspiró, aceptando la taza que le tendía y tomando un sorbo.

—Me voy —dijo Tom.

—No seas payaso, ni siquiera tienes sábanas limpias y tu departamento es un caos —dijo acostándose en la cama y mirándolo tomar un sorbo del té antes de depositar la taza en el velador.

—Me voy de Berlín.

Bill sintió cómo automáticamente su boca se secaba y mordió sus labios. Quería frenar cualquier estupidez que quisiera pronunciar sus labios. Resopló después de algunos instantes.

—¿Por cuánto?

—Dos meses.

—Te lo dije, estarás bien —replicó y luego quedó en silencio. La noticia era como un baldazo de agua gélida salido de la nada y ni siquiera podía asimilarlo enseguida. Tom tampoco ya no dijo nada. Cada uno estaba a su lado de la cama—. ¿Por qué esperaste hasta ahora para decírmelo?

—No sé —aceptó, poniéndose de costado y acercándose al otro chico. El calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Bill le envolvió y con una mano forzó a que este se girara dándole la espalda. Lo abrazó—. Oye.

—Qué.

—Te llamaré seguido. —Bill liberó una risita hosca.

—No hay por qué. Son dos meses, Tom, será solo un poco más del tiempo del que nos conocemos. —Seguía sin asimilarlo y su primer instinto era minimizarlo lo más que podía—. ¿A dónde irás?

—A Estados Unidos —contestó introduciendo sus manos frías debajo de la camiseta de Bill y rozando su vientre, haciéndole estremecer—. Seré solista durante una temporada en Nueva York, es una gran oportunidad para…

—No me tienes que explicar nada.

—Cállate, Trumper, si quiero contarte, tú me escuchas. —Bill exhaló, pero una sonrisa estaba pegada a sus labios. Tom estaba regresando a la normalidad—. Hace cuatro o tres meses me avisaron que me estaban tomando en consideración para el puesto, pero que me comunicaran que se habían decidido por mí fue sorprendente.

—¿Sorprendente?

—Es Juilliard.

Los dedos que se paseaban en su estómago se habían entibiado y las caricias se habían vuelto más cargadas, sin embargo, las olas de excitación que habían estado recorriéndole, se evaporaron. Bill atrapó con su mano la de Tom y la apretó. Se giró y jaló una trenza negra y Tom jadeó, aprovechando esto, lo besó.

Por un lado, su parte lógica, la competitiva, le indicaba que sin la presencia del otro chelista sobresalir en la Filarmónica se volvería una tarea diez veces más fácil. Tendría dos largos meses y numerosas presentaciones para destacar sin que la sombra de promesa-Kaulitz estuviera encima de su cabeza. Cómodamente se ganaría al menos uno de los puestos de solistas.

Pero también estaba su otra parte, la emocional, que se hallaba dividida. Dividida entre rendirse ante el conocimiento de que extrañaría a Tom más de lo que le gustaría y el alivio cobarde por tener una especie de pare a lo que empezaba a desarrollar hacia él. O, más probable, a lo que ya estaba ahí y no quería confrontar. “Bill, detente, estás volviendo a lo mismo”, se amonestó rompiendo el beso.

—¿Cuándo te vas? —se aventuró a indagar. Sus labios seguían pegados a los de Tom.

—Una semana, a lo mucho.  Tengo que ver varios detalles.

—Por un momento pensé que te marchabas mañana mismo —dijo separándose otros centímetros más, apoyando  la cabeza en un brazo. Tom negó con suavidad.

—Tengo que ver mucho, como dónde me harán hospedarme y avisar a mi familia. Son dos meses —repitió como si haciéndolo lo volviera más real—. Puede parecer una temporada corta, pero…

—No, no. Te entiendo. —El de trenzas estaba por formular una respuesta cuando un estornudo se lo impidió—. Al parecer sí te enfermarás.

—Y tú podrás ser mi enfermero. —Bill rodó los ojos y cuando Tom intentó iniciar otro beso, ladeó la cabeza impidiéndoselo.

—No, gracias, vas a contagiarme tus gérmenes.


	8. Adagio: Capítulo 8

Cuando Bill abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue una figura completamente vestida y al parecer a punto de salir. Se removió en la cama y vio el reloj antes de sentarse, ahogando un bostezo.

—No quería despertarte —dijo Tom en forma de justificación, deteniéndose en medio de la habitación al notar que ya no estaba durmiendo. Sonrió—. Me veo con Rattle en una hora y… —extinguió su voz señalando sus propias fachas.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Bill obligándose a despegar los labios. La manera desastrosa en la que Tom había aparecido en su puerta la noche anterior asaltó su mente y le hizo fruncir levemente el ceño—. Ayer estornudaste —añadió ante el silencio y la incomodidad vigente en la fisonomía del otro.

—No tengo malestar, pero tomaré algo por si acaso.

Se quedaron mirándose por largos segundos, ninguno de los dos siendo capaz de hablar de lo que pasaba por sus cabezas. Habían dormido placenteramente y la última conversación que habían tenido había rozado la normalidad existente entre ellos, sin embargo, era otro día, y las preguntas sin contestar no eran pocas.

—Ayer fue… —murmuró Bill tratando de buscar las palabras, pero antes de poder concretar su idea Tom le interrumpió.

—Lo sé, lo siento. ¿Hablamos luego?

Bill negó con el rostro, encogiendo las piernas, resistiendo el impulso de levantarse y viendo la hora otra vez únicamente por esquivar la mirada de Tom. Sin embargo, acabó enfrentándola y eso le bastó para decidirse. Quería saber.

—¿Por qué no ahora?

—Tengo una cita con Rattle —indicó Tom de nuevo sin poder esconder el modo en el que sus músculos faciales se tensaban.

—Mira, ayer te comportaste tan distinto, distinto a cómo te sueles ser… —Bill suspiró, callándose repentinamente. Seguía sin qué decir con precisión y la mirada de Tom que no sabía si clasificar de abatimiento o frenesí le hizo masajearse las sienes antes de abandonar la cama e ir hacia la cocina en donde se sirvió jugo—. ¿Quieres algo? —preguntó. Tom le había seguido.

—No, debo…

—Ir a encontrarte con Rattle —completó por él, tomando sorbos de su vaso—. Mejor vete, puede que se te haga tarde si sigues aquí conmigo hablando sin realmente hacerlo.

Tom lució frustrado, y sin mediar peticiones o réplicas, también se sirvió un poco de jugo y lo bebió de golpe. El día anterior se le presentaba como brumoso, sabía cuál había sido el catalizador, haber sacado un pie fuera de su zona de confort sin previo aviso y la insistencia que no creyó que Bill poseyera. Estar cara a cara con una herida que a veces parecía abierta, otras solo con una cicatriz que escocía, lo había sacado completamente de su balance. Vio a Bill indeciso sobre qué hacer o decir y exhaló.

—Ya hablaremos.

Bill asintió viéndolo partir. Regresó a su habitación y cayó de nuevo en la cama para dormir unas horas más, cerrando su cabeza a cuestionamientos sin respuestas a mano. Su ensayo en la BOP no sería hasta por la tarde y contrario a lo que pensó, quizá esperó, no supo más de Tom por el resto del día. Varias veces se le atravesó por la mente llamarle, pero se frenó, y su madre comunicándose con él cuando estaba improvisando su almuerzo le quitó cualquier sensación de bienestar que al final reflejó en hundir todavía más en el fondo de sus cavilaciones a Tom.

En ese estado, sin el menor entusiasmo, se enfiló hacia la Berliner Philharmonie.

No se sintió especialmente avergonzado al atravesar la puerta del teatro de ensayos casi al mismo tiempo que el director suplente de esa tarde y contempló casi con alivio la silla vacía de Tom. Intercambió un ligero saludo con Georg, quien moviendo los labios pronunció sin sonido, Está con Rattle, a lo que dio un leve asentimiento. “Nadie está preguntando”, dijo dentro de sí, fingiendo una sonrisa agridulce.

El asistente del salón entró con una nota en la mano para el director, que la leyó con rapidez y se preparó para hacer los anuncios.

—Buenas tardes, caballeros. El día de hoy, primero las noticias —anunció ajustándose sus gruesas gafas—. En tres semanas tendremos la presentación ante los Reyes de España en la visita a nuestro país, prepararemos repertorio con Mr. Rattle y se los haremos llegar. Segundo, Mr. Kaulitz deja la filarmónica por dos meses, en su lugar, Bill Trumper será el primer chelista. —Buscó con la mirada al chico que trataba de conservar la fisonomía impasible—. Señor, por favor —dijo señalando el asiento de Tom.

Bill se movió al sitio indicado imperturbable, como si la novedad fuera insignificante. Si alguien se fijaba con atención podría haber notado que su rostro se hallaba ligeramente pálido. Había hombres en el grupo de chelistas que llevaban años, ¿y él en tan corto período de estadía lograba semejante puesto? Sería temporal, lo sabía, e incluso así era confuso. Desde el inicio había sabido que su habilidad, su perfecto modo de tocar lo llevaría lejos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a comparación de a otros, pero algo en todo eso no le cuadraba totalmente.

El resto del ensayo no tuvo problemas para estar al nivel del espacio que ocupaba y en menos de lo que esperaba, la práctica había concluido.

—Vaya, muchacho, has logrado lo que pocos ni se atreven a soñar en tiempo récord. —Era Janna, la flautista amable, amabilidad para la cual Bill no tenía ni un ápice de ánimo—. Felicitaciones.

—Gracias —se obligó a sonreír—. Es algo transitorio —agregó restándole importancia y con un cabeceo de despedida se dirigió a la puerta. Para su mala suerte no pudo alcanzar la salida sin que su camino fuera interceptado.

—Hola.

—Georg —correspondió el saludo. El mencionado se unió en su caminata por los anchos corredores—. Entonces Tom está con Rattle, ¿no? —El pianista asintió—. Esta mañana partió para encontrarse con él.

—Tenían que ponerse de acuerdo en varios asuntos, me lo crucé hace unas horas —dijo Georg previo a separar su camino del suyo y desaparecer hacia las estancias donde los instrumentos eran guardados.

Bill se dirigió a la oficina de Rattle. Sus bueno modales le compelían a agradecer la oportunidad que le estaba siendo brindada. Saliendo de oficina se topó con Tom que le saludó vagamente con un gesto mientras hablaba con la secretaría que estaba entregándole papeleo que de seguro necesitaba para su permanencia en Juilliard.

—Te vamos a extrañar, mocoso —dijo la mujer con confianza. El de trenzas le dedicó una auténtica sonrisa, una que sin saber por qué, a Bill le hizo sentirse incómodo.

—¿Podría recibirme Mr. Rattle? —inquirió a la secretaria que se volvió a verle clavándole una mirada que rozaba la hostilidad, como si interrumpirle de su charla con Tom fuera lo peor que le podrían haber hecho. La mujer tomó el teléfono para consultar con el director.

Al siguiente instante Bill se encontraba ente Simon Rattle, Tom y la secretaria, alias fan enamorada de Kaulitz, como la había bautizado especulativamente, pero esto no duró mucho porque siguió al director a su oficina cuando el ofrecimiento le fue tendido.

—He recibido buenos comentarios sobre tu desenvolvimiento aquí —le dijo Rattle después de estrecharle la mano a forma de bienvenida. La puerta había sido dejada entreabierta y si Bill miraba por el rabillo del ojo podía mirar a Tom aún conversando avivadamente con la secretaria.

—Tocar aquí es un placer. Venía a agradecerle el chance de ser primer chelista en la ausencia de Kaulitz, me ha dejado gratamente sorprendido.

—Oh, eso —Rattle sonrió, moviendo una mano en el aire—. La política en cuanto a reemplazo es bastante simple, la verdad, y lamento informarte que si bien la decisión final siempre la tomo yo, quien es el encargado de dar la sugerencia que más tomada es en cuenta es el primer músico.

Bill tuvo que recurrir a toda su educación, a todos los años que había pasado componiendo su expresión de horror, odio o confusión, según fuera el caso, a una de complacencia o de neutralidad frente a las amistades de su madre para no ser transparente y mostrar qué sucedía debajo de la superficie ante la revelación. ¿Tom había abogado por su elección?

—Igualmente, es una gran oportunidad la que se me da y la aprecio a fondo —dijo con corrección.

Simon Rattle asintió y alargó la charla lo justo y necesario sobre la pieza que iba a interpretar junto a Harry y Georg, y luego Bill se incorporó para marcharse. Andar por los pasillos de la BOP a paso acelerado e ignorar el cuadro de Karajan frente al cual siempre se detenía, aunque sea un microsegundo, no hizo nada en su humor. Sentía que Tom le hacía un favor. Un repugnante favor. Algunas de sus neuronas le gritaban que estaba tomándolo mal y hacía caso omiso al profesionalismo que el otro chico había mostrado, pero no les dio razón alguna.

Caminó a lo largo del pasillo despidiéndose cortésmente de los otros músicos y se excusó con Georg por no poder ir al siguiente ensayo. Salió del edificio subiéndose la solapa del abrigo por el frío y encendió un cigarro. Al ser consciente de que unos metros adelante caminaba Tom, aceleró su marcha. Por una vez no quería ponerle freno a sus impulsos.

—¿Estás bien de tu resfrío? —dijo como línea de saludo cuando lo alcanzó.

—No fue nada.

—Eso que hiciste fue innecesario —comentó Bill enseguida sin querer contenerse, mucho menos capaz de disfrazar la marcada molestia que sentía. Tom le vio de reojo sin detener su caminata, haciéndole una seña para que le encendiese el cigarrillo que sacó de su chaqueta.

—No lo creo, es mi obligación sugerir a quien me pueda suplantar.

—Me hiciste quedar como idiota. —Ante esto, Tom frenó de golpe e incrustó los ojos en Bill que también se detuvo y se volvió a él.

—No te entiendo. Explícate.

—¿Cómo me verá el resto de la gente ahora?

—Como el primer chelista, supongo —respondió dándole una larga calada a su cigarro.

—¿Bromeas? Tom, hablo en serio. Pensaba ganarme el lugar a pulso, no solo porque tú y…

El rostro del de trenzas se tiñó de rojo y la furia cubrió su rostro. Estaban en el medio de la calle, no muy lejos de la BOP, pero eso no impidió que vocalizara su ira.

—¿Por quién me tomas, Trumper? ¿Uh? Es una ofensa que consideres que por lo que sea que tenemos sacrificaría un puesto tan relevante en la BOP. Te equivocas, soy lo suficientemente profesional como para tomar una decisión de este tamaño. —Bill mordió sus labios que se habían secado de golpe. La molestia de Tom era genuina—. Si te sugerí es porque a mi juicio no hay nadie que pueda suplirme, es por eso que jamás antes había aceptado una temporada completa en otro sitio.

Bill, por más que intentó formular una respuesta a la altura, no supo qué decir y quedó mudo, tal vez debido a que lo único que podía hacer era pedir disculpas por su exabrupto. Caminaron un poco más, retomando la marcha en acuerdo tácito expulsando humo de sus bocas.

—¿No temes que te quite el trabajo? —dijo de pronto.

Era la segunda vez que exponía tal cual lo que a veces pensaba. La ocasión anterior Tom se había limitado a decir que tenía el talento para hacerlo, pero nada más. Ahora con la tirantez en la que estaban nadando podría obtener una reacción distinta. Prácticamente lo rogaba.

Tom había arrugado el ceño ante su pregunta y lanzó la colilla con desprecio a la acera.

—¿Quieres saber la verdad? —El tono que estaba empleando congeló levemente a Bill, causándole ligeros escalofríos.

—Sí. —Porque sí, lo quería a pesar de todo. Necesitaba saberlo incluso si independientemente de la respuesta que obtuviera iba a seguir adelante. Su maestro le había enseñado a ser el mejor y a encarar obstáculos. A vencerlos—. Dímelo, Tom.

—No podrías arrebatarme el puesto por más que lo intentaras. No ahora. No voy a quitar lo que he afirmado hasta el cansancio, que tienes el talento, la dedicación, pero te falta un largo trayecto para lo que todo gran músico requiere. Para lograr lo que yo tengo y tú no tienes ni idea de cómo extraer de lo más hondo de ti: pasión. Pasión para tocar, pasión para vivir. Tienes demasiados límites auto-impuestos. Asumo que puedes tocar todas las piezas más difíciles sin inconvenientes, y, sin embargo, ¿dónde queda el conectarte con lo que estás interpretando?

Tom estaba hablando sin respirar, y Bill lo estaba escuchando con interés. Las calles se hallaban oscuras pero no desiertas y aunque no sabía por dónde iban, dejaba que el otro guiara el trayecto.

—¿Y por eso, según tú, nunca te podré superar?

Tom cruzó la calle en silencio.

—Dije no ahora —subrayó—. Lo harás cuando tú quieras, en tu tiempo.

—¿Cómo sabes que no lo quiero ahora?

—Por lo obvio, ya te hubieras deshecho un poco de toda la armazón de prejuicios que cargas encima. Quizá solo tienes miedo.

Bill se llevó las manos a los bolsillos. El frío estaba insoportable, y el último análisis de Tom le seguía llegando al cerebro en formas extrañas e incomprensibles. No se sentía insultado ni mucho menos; la opinión expresada era una que no compartía e iba en contra de lo que había aprendido. Sencillamente era eso.

—No veo lo importante de la pasión, en realidad.

—Lamento tanto que…

—No lo sientas, yo lo pregunté —apuró a interrumpir lo que a su percepción era una disculpa. Tom negó.

—No, mi opinión no me produce ningún problema, tú pediste sinceridad y lo mínimo que podía hacer era dártela. Decía que siento que no veas lo importante que es la pasión en la vida y la conexión entre ella y el verdadero éxito. ¿Vienes conmigo? —preguntó frenándose repentinamente ante unas rejas negras.

Bill soltó aire con lentitud. Claro que le acompañaría, no que quisiera devolverse sin saber dónde mierda estaba. Asintió mientras torcía la boca de forma chistosa, Tom se le acercó y depositó un suave beso en sus labios para su asombro y luego procedió a llamar a la puerta. Quien les abrió fue un chico joven con un estilo de ropa parecido al que el mismo Tom utilizaba; el joven saludó con confianza, haciéndoles pasar. Era una casa con amplias habitaciones y muebles antiguos, elegantes. Recorrió los acabados, adornos y las pinturas al sentarse en los sillones de la sala.

—Espérame un segundo, te lo traigo de inmediato del taller —dijo el chico.

—Está bien —dijo Tom sonriendo. Su sonrisa no era fingida, pero no llevaba su calidez típica. Ese día había sido uno de esos espinosos que tanto lo extenuaban, podía afirmarlo.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Bill al cabo de unos minutos en silencio y haber vuelto a repasar con una ojeada la estancia en busca de alguna pista. En una esquina del salón había un piano de cola que realzaba el ambiente antiguo y distinguido.

Unos pasos acercándose impidieron que recibiese una contestación.

—Aquí está. —Con curiosidad, Bill observó al muchacho entregándole a Tom un estuche que, evidentemente, contenía su chelo—. Hemos cambiado el puente y limpiado el clavijero. Mi padre dice que está preparado para cualquier cosa, inclusive el viaje, pero que debes de hacer las revisiones precisas ni bien llegues… Vamos, ni sé por qué te repito algo que ya sabes, no es tu primer traslado.

A medida que había ido hablando, Tom había sacado su preciado instrumento y lo había puesto encima de sus rodillas, contemplándole a detalle antes de posicionarlo correctamente, sacar también el arco del estuche y tocar las notas de forma descendiente y a continuación descendente.

—Suena excelente —dijo más para sí mismo que para los presentes, y entrecerrando los ojos tocó la primera parte de una melodía que Bill no reconoció.

Era obvio que se encontraban con un luthier, y entre las notas musicales, por inercia sus ojos fueron hacia el piano de nuevo, fijándose en un par de fotos enmarcadas puestas encima de la tapa cerrada. Con curiosidad notó algo que le llamó de inmediato la atención: entre las fotos había una que mostraba a Tom con el brazo encima de los hombros de un hombre, ambos sonrientes, aparentemente feliz.

—Papá se alegrará si te quedas a cenar, bueno, si quedan, los dos. Llegará de un momento a otro —acotó el muchacho sentándose al otro lado del sillón cuando la música se cortó—. ¿Pueden?

—Imposible —dijo Tom—, sería un gusto pero…

—¿Thomas Kaulitz negándose? —fue la voz grave que llegó desde el pasillo, y a tiempo irrumpió en la sala un señor que llegaba a sus sesenta años de edad, alto y barba poblada que se dirigió directo a Bill—. Un placer, Richard padre —se presentó.

—El placer es mío —respondió levantándose—. Bill Trumper a sus órdenes.

—¿Músico? —indagó el anciano.

—Chelista.

La evidente incomodidad de Tom se le hacía palpable. Cuando la plática se centró en su partida y en que no se encontraría de vuelta hasta dentro de unos meses, Bill se limitó a mirar con atención el intercambio y a los minutos Tom anunció que debían irse. Al alcanzar la calle Bill soltó aire, ignorando el frío, contemplando aplicadamente al de trenzas.

—Eso fue extraño —señaló sin reparos—. Pero esa casa vaya que es una delicia en clasicismo puro.

—Sabía que te iba a gustar —contestó Tom con demasiada imparcialidad. Todavía estaba tenso y Bill se obligó a respirar, armándose de esa paciencia de la que pocas ocasiones hacía gala para no explotar. Entre las preguntas que aún cargaba del día anterior, el recelo por cómo había obtenido el puesto temporal de primer chelista y ahora eso, tenía que recurrir a toda su voluntad para mantenerse sereno.

—No creo que te moleste que te pregunte, ¿qué melodía estabas tocando hacía un rato? No la reconocí. —‘Me gustó y no la reconocí, eso fastidia’, fue lo que no verbalizó, sacando de su bolsillo un cigarro que prendió con dedos trémulo por el frío—. Podrías pasarme las partituras algún día. —Aquello dibujó una sonrisa vaporosa en los labios de Tom.

—Apocalyptica, fue el comienzo de una canción llamada Farewell. ¿Ves lo que te has estado perdiendo por cerrarte a músicos de nuestra generación? —Bill pestañeó seguido y frunció el ceño, expulsando el humo. Así aceptaba que Tom podía tener motivo de hablar—. Necesito cambiarme antes de ir a donde Georg, ¿tienes algo planeado o vamos?

—También necesito cambiarme —dijo.

En el recorrido del taxi que tomaron en la avenida más próxima, Tom se ocupó en pasar su mano sin atención por su estuche encima de sus piernas y mirar por la ventana. Cuando llegaron y descendieron, Bill le detuvo a mitad de las escaleras.

—¿Estás bien? —cuestionó.

—¿Eh? Sí, sí. —Subieron unas gradas más.

—Tom. —El aludido se detuvo—. ¿Qué tan estrecha es tu relación con… bueno, Richard padre? O, más preciso, ¿con Richard hijo? Debe de ser otra cosa para que el señor haya supuesto que sabía de la existencia de su hijo.

—Richard es mi ex.

De algún modo, la noticia no le tomó en ascuas a Bill. La foto en la casa del luthier en la que se veía a Tom y al otro joven con una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios y felicidad había sido una pista fuerte sumada a la cordialidad y confianza del anciano.

—¿Tanto te afecta? —quiso saber Bill. Estaba dejando su curiosidad libre sin buscarlo, aunque últimamente sus impulsos parecían ganarle.

Tom contestó que no, y giró sobre sus talones para desaparecer escaleras arriba, torciendo sus labios de un lado a otro sin dejar de mordisquearlos por dentro hasta que sintió una fina línea de sangre correrle por el gusto. Apretujó con fuerza las llaves que desde hacía unos segundos buscaba dentro de su pantalón.

—Mierda, ahí están —pronunció con rabia, sabiendo que las llaves no era más que un desahogo fútil. Entró, y finalmente se sintió en un sitio seguro. Dejó caer su abrigo al piso y caminó con cierta desesperación a lo largo del apartamento, tropezó con una caja y sin poder evitarlo se giró hacia ella y le dio dos puntapiés.

La colisión entre parte de su pasado y su presente había sido algo que no había rehuido con especial ahínco, sabiendo que era más que probable que el padre de Richard estuviera en casa y lo sacara a colación, pero incluso así había sido un necio para medir cuánto le iba a inquietar. Miró la caja que había quedado maltrecha y por un segundo le dedicó un ambiguo deseo para que no contuviera nada valioso y fue hacia el equipo de sonido, poniendo a reproducir cualquiera que fuese el CD olvidado.

—La Callas, genial —dijo con ironía pero sin la energía de buscar algo menos adecuado a lo que atravesaba.

La aria Casta Diva invadió cada espacio del departamento, la voz poderosa y tormentosa de María Callas en cada palabra en esa adoración a la diosa naturaleza. Se dirigió a su habitación y vio el desastre que abundaba por no haberse dedicado más que escasas horas a ordenar. Aquello, por algún motivo, le enardeció más. Lo más triste era que sabía que dentro de su propia furia no había más que consternación.

Empezó a bañarse después de luchar contra su ropa al quitársela, y recién cuando gotas de agua templada cayeron sobre su espalda, se sintió relajado, sin embargo, la sensación de bienestar no duró. Ni bien salió a su dormitorio y el desorden le recibió de vuelta, su mente viajó a la última vez que había tenido ese mismo caos y no solo físico, sino mental. Había sido poco más de un año atrás y había regresado con la mayoría de sus pertenencias a la casa que compartía con Georg porque a pesar de que pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo con Richard, nunca se había decidido a mudarse completamente, quizá, en algún nivel, por querer tener un lugar al cual volver.

Habían tenido que pasar más de dos semanas para aceptar que Richard literalmente se había desvanecido de su vida e iniciar el proceso de sacar todas sus prendas y objetos personales del departamento que habían estado compartiendo. Los meses que siguieron fueron arrastrándose uno a uno sin tener más que noticias imprecisas sobre el paradero de su ex novio. Georg quiso convencerle de que cambiara de luthier, que rompiera ese lazo que conservaba con Richard y su familia, pero no lo hizo.

Inconscientemente, sus ojos bailotearon de un lugar a otro, su cabeza al ritmo de ellos fotografiando escenas alternas de su pasado, revolviéndolas y lanzándoselas a la antojadiza gana que sus emociones dictaban. Iban de atrás para adelante y en un segundo se saltaba a épocas grises, a sonrisas, a silencios, a charlas eternas y miradas intensas, y a lo lejos, para completar, escuchaba una aria de La Traviatta. Sus labios se movieron acompañando unas cuantas líneas, su respiración agitada, su corazón latiendo acelerado. “Adiós pasado, sueños felices de los días pasados, adiós…”

—Y esa puta foto —murmuró con ira, dejando de seguir la letra de la aria y secándose con dureza, como si con ello pudiera desaparecer la sensación de debilidad que había vuelto. Había trabajado mucho en ello, en disimular, primero porque su orgullo no le permitiría dejarse ver al mundo tal cual se sentía, y segundo, la pasión que le fue inyectada le había dado fuerzas para tocar las piezas más tristes a la perfección, infinidad de adagios que habían sido magistralmente interpretados de esa manera, lentos y dolorosos.

Todo eso merecía el silencio.

***

Para cuando dieron las nueve de la noche, se había encontrado con Bill y estaban a poca distancia de la casa de Georg. Iban sumidos en una plática sobre Strauss y sus valses. Los primeros minutos habían sido densos, sin embargo, Tom había tenido toda la catarsis necesaria y Bill seguía lleno de paciencia, sorprendentemente.

—Hablando de baile, ¿cómo olvidar al galante Thomas Kaulitz luciendo tal cual chico de estampita clásica con su hermana? —bromeó Bill imitando una reverencia hacia él.

—Mejor aún, cómo olvidar al celosísimo Bill Trumper —contraatacó Tom—. ¿Tal vez hubieras querido bailar conmigo? —sugirió con cierta seriedad que hizo Bill rodara los ojos aunque sus mejillas hubiesen cobrado color—. Hablando de eso… mi hermana ha venido de Austria.

Bajaron del auto frente a una amplia casa de dos pisos. La cena de despedida a Tom a pesar de ser organizada por Georg se llevaría a cabo en la residencia de Gustav por el espacio.

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó con interés medido atravesando la verja y esperando a que el otro chico llegara a su altura.

—Sí —dijo—, y ha estado interrogándome sobre ti. Puede volverse bastante pesada, ¿sabes? —De modo instintivo habían ido disminuyendo la velocidad de sus pasos hasta casi detenerse antes de llegar a la puerta—. Es por eso que te tengo una invitación oficial.

—¿Invitación oficial? —repitió alzando una ceja. Tom asintió a la vez que tocaba el timbre.

—Quedas cordialmente invitado a mi casa, a conocer a mi familia.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que escuchas, Trumper, tu perfecto oído no puede fallarte ahora —sonrió. Justo la puerta fue abierta y Bill no logró expresar una réplica—. Piénsalo —añadió Tom en un susurro entrando a la casa y recibiendo un apretón de manos de Gustav.

Bill no tenía nada que pensar, su respuesta inicial era un no contundente. Tal vez si hubiera sido no más que conocer a la hermana de Tom sería distinto, ¿pero a todos los Kaulitz? Eso sonaba desconcertante. Cuarto de hora después ya habían saludado a los anfitriones y Tom se perdía entre los invitados departiendo con ellos. Bill se escapó hacia el jardín con una copa de vino y Georg apareció minutos después y se sentó a su lado. Le ofreció en silencio un cigarrillo.

—Voy a extrañar a ese mal nacido —comentó el pianista dándole un trago a su cerveza. Bill asintió en una confusa mueca que el castaño no entendió.

—Solo son dos meses —razonó lo que a su parecer era un período corto.

—Hace dos meses no estabas aquí, y mírate ahora de novio con él.

—No somos pareja. —Georg rodó los ojos.

—Ya, pero amigos tampoco son. Tengo complejo de abandono, todo lo que quiero se me va de las manos, mi novio recién vuelve dentro de dos semanas luego de, no sé, décadas y ahora Tom se marcha…

—¿No sabes a quién acosar?

—Eso fue rudo—objetó Georg sonriendo—. Con Tom es diferente, somos amigos desde hace años.

—¿Nunca se había ido tanto tiempo?

—No estando yo soltero —dijo provocando que Bill se carcajeara.

—Está Gustav, no se dé que te quejas.

—Gustav es demasiado hetero, así que deberás cuidarme.

—Pero yo también soy hetero —refutó y ahora fue Georg quien se burló sonriendo—. No aprecio que le encuentres gracia a algo de lo que te digo con seguridad —se quejó mientras el castaño le daba una palmada en la espalda tal como si le dijera, “lo que digas”—. Oye… Tom me ha invitado a su casa.

La cara de sorpresa del pianista valió la pena el haber tenido que bajar sus defensas y revelar algo que le tenía intranquilo, al menos en parte. Bill hizo un gesto de burla y Georg tosió para recuperar la compostura.

—Qué quieres, no es cuestión de todos los días que a un nuevo, y no vale ofenderse por eso, me diga que Tom, sinónimo de mi familia es sagrada, le ha dicho para que conozca a sus padres.

—En realidad es por su hermana…

—Me gustaría decirte que eso le añade algo de sentido, pero lo cierto es que no.

Bill tomó aire, y estaba por seguir hablando cuando la presencia de una tercera persona se hizo notar. Tom estaba con una lata de cerveza y los miraba con curiosidad.

—¿Hablando mal de mí a mis espaldas?

—Claro, como el mundo gira alrededor de tu persona —ironizó Georg, poniendo la mirada en blanco cuando Tom alzó los hombros como si lo que acabara de decir fuese la más pura verdad—. Bájate los humos —aconsejó con un suspiro dramático y fingido—. Mejor regreso que luego Gusti me saca los ojos por dejarlo solo en las labores de anfitrión.

—Hablábamos de ti —dijo Bill apenas Tom se sentó a su lado y le dio otro sorbo a su cerveza.

—No sé por qué no me extraña. Este par de días no han sido tan fáciles o normales, y no dudo que mi petición te haya atrapado de sorpresa, así que no te sientas presionado ni nada así.

Bill miró el jardín, la noche oscura apenas iluminada con escasos faros sin estrellas ni luna, y sintió la mano del otro chelista encima de la suya. Tom estaba en lo cierto, habían sido días raros de principio a fin, tenía jodidas preguntas que se le enclavaban en el reverso de la cabeza, legítima curiosidad de por qués y todo eso en el contexto de tener “algo” con él, un algo que parecía perfilarse como una verdadera relación, ya fuese con elementos de romance, de amistad, de sexo.

—Eres una aventura, Kaulitz —determinó con solemnidad, incorporándose y arreglándose su ropa.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir que…?

—Que quizá me arrepienta, pero dispones de mí para presentarme a quien quieras.


	9. Adagio: Capítulo 9

Los ojos de Bill bailaban de un lado a otro, por más que trataba de disimular su ansiedad todo aquello le producía una especial sensación de libertad. Nunca antes había tenido amigos verdaderos y ahora partía de viaje con uno. Rodó sus ojos y por un instante se cuestionó si en realidad esa palabra se ajustaría a describir su relación con Tom. Se fijó en el chelista sentado del lado del corredor en el tren que habían abordado media hora atrás hasta que Tom pudo sentir su mirada y se volvió a verle.

—¿Te gusta el paisaje?

Bill sonrió, claro que le gustaba. Cuando Tom anunció la próxima llegada a su ciudad, la ansiedad en su estómago no disminuyó y trató de tranquilizarse buscando iniciar una charla banal.

—¿El clima es igual que en Berlín?

—Sí, jodido, creo que dormiremos abrazados —contestó el de trenzas guiñándole un ojo sugestivamente.

El rostro de Bill cobró color. Su plan de distracción no estaba funcionando y siguió así lo poco que les restaba de viaje debido a que a cada pregunta o acotación superficial, Tom se encargó de remarcar algo que le dejó sin réplica inmediata o inteligente. Cuando llegaron se hallaba igual de ansioso que veinte minutos atrás.

Tom se ajustó la chaqueta, levantándose y cogiendo su equipaje de mano.

—Vamos —indicó guiando el camino hacia la salida. Fueron por toda la estación hacia la salida hasta que se toparon con un hombre alto y pelirrojo de nariz respingada que se abalanzó encima de Tom y lo apretujó, haciéndole cosquillas.

—Juilliard, ¿eh? —gritó por encima del barullo causado por la ida y venida de la multitud de gente.

Bill observaba la escena sin saber qué hacer consigo mismo. Luego del abrazo interminable, el hombre empezó a hablar de cosas y personas desconocidas para él sin tomar aire y sin dejar que Tom interrumpiese su cháchara. Solo cuando pareció acabar de contar las novedades como si estuviera en una carrera se percató de la presencia de una tercera persona al costado de ellos.

—¿Has venido acompañado? —dijo arrugando la frente con asombro. Tom suspiró, rascándose la mejilla y asintiendo—. Qué modales los míos —exclamó a continuación antes de girarse hacia Bill y estrechar su mano—. Soy Daniel, primo segundo, el encantador.

—O el idiota, eso depende del punto de vista de cada uno —intervino Tom, provocando que el recién presentado Daniel enrojeciera, si de la molestia o la vergüenza, Bill no supo bien—. Este es Bill, mi…

—¿Novio?

—No —contestó en tono aburrido—. Mi…

—¿Amante?

—Que no, es…

—¿Amigo?

—No… —Tom parpadeó y refunfuñó—. Eso, somos amigos. Casi había olvidado tus estupideces, Dan, lo juro. Pero nunca cambias.

—¿No más que amigos? Qué pasado de moda —contestó Daniel—. No te ofendas, Bill —añadió guiñándole el ojo. Un guiño que había presenciado no hacía mucho en el tren, y no de unos ojos negros profundos sino de marrones.

Bill negó vagamente poder sentirse ofendido por eso, reemprendiendo la caminata. El intercambio que había presenciado había sido bastante peculiar, por tildarlo de alguna forma. La ansiedad que había estado depositada en el fondo de sus entrañas se había disuelto hasta volverse una masa indeterminada.

—¿Y cómo se conocieron? —preguntó Daniel cuando alcanzaron un auto deportivo amarillo, ignorando el silbido y posterior comentario de Tom sobre la crisis de los treinta.

—Acabo de ingresar a la BOP —dijo Bill, despegando los labios con dificultad. Daniel enarcó la ceja y sonrió.

—Así que un músico, eh, te sentirás como en casa —comentó viéndole por el espejo retrovisor cuando estuvieron acomodados en el automóvil—. Prepárate, Tom, tu madre ha hecho comida como si fuera a venir toda la corte inglesa.

Tom se dedicó a observar el pueblo. Siempre prestaba atención a detalle al recorrido desde la estación hasta su hogar, entreteniéndose por los cambios que podía advertir. Esta vez, sin embargo, pudo sentir cómo la sola presencia de Bill en el asiento de atrás le llenaba de confort y no le dejaba concentrarse más de un segundo. De cuando en cuando señalaba lugares, nombraba a alguna persona y contaba una anécdota que hacían que el otro chelista sonriera o elevara las cejas.

Cuando el auto salió de lo que parecía ser la calle principal y tomó rumbo hacia unas pequeñas colinas, el paisaje adquirió mayor interés para Bill, pero Tom había caído en silencio. Escaso cuarto de hora después atravesaron una verja y llegaron hacia donde habían tres vehículos aparcados. Ni bien el motor se apagó Bill vio cómo la puerta principal de la casa se abría y salían, al menos, siete hombres y mujeres de golpe.

—No te creas que me quieren tanto —apresuró a susurrarle Tom—, no dejes que te intimiden.

El primero que se adelantó fue un señor un poco más alto que él y bastante grueso que le dio la mano a Tom, quien lo abrazó.

—Juilliard, ¿nada más? —dijo a manera de saludo, sonriendo—. ¿Tu novio? —inquirió separándose de Tom y tendiéndole la mano a Bill, gesto que este se apresuró en devolver sin poder disimular la sorpresa que se reflejaba en su cara.

—Soy Bill Trumper, amigo de su hijo —se adelantó Bill porque Tom parecía más dedicado a dirigirle miradas de bajo calibre a su hermana que daba la impresión de querer reírse por lo que había asumido su padre—. Es un gusto estar aquí, señor.

La hermana de Tom sonrió con la ironía cruzándole el rostro y se acercó a ellos. Las miradas de las que había sido objeto no fueron suficientes para retenerla.

—¿Han oído de Pinocho? —intervino jocosamente, besándole la mejilla al de trenzas.

—Es el mío, muchacho, Karl Kaulitz a tu servicio. Aquí la que no puede amarrarse la lengua es Alana, mi primogénita.

La chica seguía siendo tan bella como en los recuerdos de Bill, que dejó que ella le diera un beso en la mejilla, sin permitir que la vergüenza de lo celoso que había estado la primera vez que la había visto le invadiera.

—Ya nos conocemos o algo así —dijo Alana casualmente.

El resto de la comitiva de bienvenida fue presentándose. Para Bill fueron demasiados nombres seguidos, demasiados rostros, demasiada amabilidad en una, y se limitó a asentir en reconocimiento a la lista rápida de primos, un par de tíos y otros familiares. Cuando los saludos de cortesía fueron dados, Tom se hizo de las maletas de ambos antes de que pudiera protestar y le hizo ingresar. La casa Kaulitz no era inmensa como la mansión en la que había crecido, no tenía los jardines prolijamente cuidados ni los objetos de arte y demostración de lujo que había en cada esquina, sin embargo, tenía algo que nunca había percibido en su hogar: le hacía sentir bienvenido, lo cual incrementó a mil cuando Tom dejó el equipaje en la sala señalándole que antes de dejarle refrescarse del viaje debían saludar a su mamá.

La señora Kaulitz, una mujer a comienzos de sus cincuenta, cabello rubio cobrizo y cuerpo espigado, estaba en la cocina con un delantal rojo moviéndose de un lado a otro junto a un par de chicas y un jovencito, pero al ver a Tom dejó el congelador abierto y se acercó a él, envolviéndolo en sus brazos luego de pellizcarle una mejilla.

—Qué delgado estás, ¿has comido bien? —le saludó, volviéndose con agilidad hacia Bill y sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. Hijo, ¡me hubieras dicho que ibas a traer a alguien! —amonestó—, no sé si tenemos suficiente comida…

A Bill le causó gracia la preocupación de la señora Kaulitz, una rápida ojeada revelaba las ollas y enseres rebosantes de alimentos difuminados en cada rincón de la estancia.

—Bill, este es mi adorable y siempre preocupada por mi peso, madre, Anna. Mamá, este es Bill Trumper, mi…

—Novio —fue el término ofrecido que se escuchó. Era Alana ingresando a la cocina

La mirada que le dirigió la mamá de Tom que pasó de una totalmente amable a puntillosa, tal como si de pronto estuviera analizándolo de pies a cabeza como posible interés romántico de su hijo, fue tan intensa que ni siquiera permitió que tonos rojizos o amarillentos reclamaran su fisonomía. Bill quiso ser capaz de algo más que quedarse ahí inmóvil.

—¡Pecosa, deja de decir eso! —dijo Tom con frustración y giró a su mamá—. No le hagas caso, este es mi amigo.

—Ya veo —murmuró Anna Kaulitz con voz de no creerle ni una pizca—. Siéntete como en tu casa, por favor —añadió volviéndose hacia Bill. La señora, si bien delgada, no era tan alta como su esposo o como el propio Tom y Bill. Sus ayudantes de cocina que se habían paralizado para escuchar toda la conversación retomaron sus labores al escucharla decir lo siguiente—: Vayan a instalarse que no tardo en llamarles a comer y me encargaré de que ambos se nutran bien, que vaya par de escuálidos están hechos los dos.

Con una risa, o tal vez gruñido o, probablemente, mezcla de ambos, Tom le indicó a Bill la sala en donde volvió a coger las valijas y empezó a subir las escaleras.

—Eso fue…

—Sé cómo es mi familia —interrumpió Tom sonriendo—, por algo me he criado con ellos.

—¿Por qué siguen asumiendo que soy tu novio? —quiso saber cuando llegaron al segundo piso y luego de fijarse que nadie estuviera cerca, lo cual fue sorpresivo debido al batallón que parecía haberse reunido con motivo de la despedida a Tom. El otro chico se encogió de hombros a su pregunta—. ¿En serio no sabes?

—No he traído a alguien en ni sé cuánto, y… Bien —dijo cortando su oración previa y abriendo una puerta—, esta es tu habitación.

El dormitorio no era tan amplio, pero se veía acogedor. Solo estarían ahí un día y medio, y estaba adecuado para quedarse ahí una temporada larga. Le gustó. Tom depositó su maleta en el suelo y abrió las cortinas dejando que el escaso sol que había entrase e iluminase la estancia.

—¿Mi habitación?

—Claro, ¿acaso creíste que íbamos a dormir juntos? —molestó, aunque al ver el talante que puso Bill juntó la puerta y se aproximó a él—. Si quieres puedo hacer arreglos para…

—No, no —dijo con rapidez—, aunque, umh, ¿podrías venir cuando todos estén acostados?

Tom parpadeó seguido, aquellas palabras escabulléndose en su cerebro y dejándolo medio atónito. El hombre que había conocido escasos meses atrás jamás le hubiera sugerido algo así. Sonriendo para sus adentros, puso ambas manos en las mejillas frías de Bill y le besó. Su cuerpo se puso rígido al contacto y abrió los ojos de sopetón, evitando con toda su voluntad el reflejo de cerrarlos y entregarse a disfrutar. Bill paseó sus pupilas de un extremo al otro con cierto temor a que alguien apareciera hasta que Tom se apartó y le acarició el cuello con el pulgar.

—No estés tan tenso.

—Lo dices como que fuera muy fácil —respondió Bill, provocando que el otro exhalase profundo.

—Está bien, como quieras —dijo Tom con neutralidad—. Ponte cómodo —aconsejó desapareciendo por el corredor.

Bill se descubrió buscando una muda de ropa para bajar a la mesa sin aceptar que estaba solo y que quizá había irritado a Tom. “Estoy siendo un completo imbécil”, pensó deteniéndose repentinamente. Fantaseó con la idea de encender un cigarro, pero se reprimió. Se recostó y se entregó a los ruidos que se oían, disfrutando de ellos sin inconvenientes. La mansión siempre le había parecido demasiado grande y fría; no se hacía extrañar. Sacándolo de su ensimismamiento escuchó la perfecta entonación de una soprano cantando.

O mio babbino caro…

Al instante identificó la aria compuesta por Puccini. Detestaba esas arias de amor meloso y trágico, payaso hasta cierto punto, concluyó, pero era innegable el sentimiento que le despertaba. Se puso en pie, acercándose a la ventana y contempló a Alana cantando con tanta libertad que le provocó envidia. Había visto decenas de sopranos interpretando en los mejores teatros, pero jamás había visto cantar a alguien con un talante tan relajado. Dedicándose a deleitarse con la interpretación, se dejó llevar lejos de ahí, sin percatarse de que la chica había volteado y cantaba viéndolo. Cuando terminó hizo una reverencia.

—Niégalo, es un placer escucharme —retó Alana con una sonrisa.

—Se nota que la humildad corre por su familia —dijo Bill después de premeditarlo por unos segundos, apoyando los codos en el marco de la ventana. No quería parecer impertinente con alguien que recién conocía pero la muchacha era joven y por sus comentarios se notaba jovial. Jovial al igual que el mismo Tom y Daniel, el primo al que no había vuelto a ver después de haber arribado a la casa.

Alana rió ante su ironía y le hizo un gesto para que descendiera a hacerle compañía en el jardín trasero.

—Ven —pidió—. Me encantaría charlar contigo sin entrometidos. —Reparando su duda se tapó los pocos rayos de sol que había poniendo una mano en sus ojos y la otra en su cintura—. Vamos, que no muerdo y apuesto que una plática conmigo te vendría a perlas, puedo curiosearte sobre mi hermano. ¿Qué dices?

Bill no estaba ni un poco persuadido de que era lo mejor, sin embargo, no pudo negarse ante la insistencia. Ante la insistencia y la bella fisonomía de Alana y su buen humor, menos aún luego de haber entonado una aria con tanta magnificencia. ¿Acaso era que los Kaulitz eran perfectos? No podía ser completamente normal. En el trayecto al jardín se topó con un par de personas a las que reconoció con una sonrisa o con un movimiento de cabeza que fue correspondido sin que le detuvieran para interrogarlo, que era lo que más temía.

—Creí que te habías arrepentido a mitad de camino y no vendrías —dijo Alana al verlo aparecer.

—No. La casa es más grande de lo que parece —confesó con sinceridad. La chica sonrió guiándole hacia un costado del jardín en donde había columpios, sentándose en uno e invitándole a hacer lo mismo.

—Te parece porque hay mucha gente, y hay mucha gente por la reunión de despedida a Tom —explicó balanceándose con lentitud—. Yo misma me he dado una escapada desde Viena y Dany, quien los fue a recoger, ha venido desde Portugal. Qué decir, los Kaulitz estamos difuminados por toda Europa repartiendo garbo y encanto.

Bill sonrió.

—Veo detalles muy parecidos en todos ustedes.

—Obra y gracia de mi abuela materna. En las fiestas nos hacía rodearla en un semicírculo y nos maravillaba con sus cuentos y demás. Era una mujer espléndida, que en paz descanse —dijo Alana—. Aunque igual nadie le gana a Tom en ser un primor, ¿no?

—Si no lo sabré —farfulló Bill. No estaba acostumbrado a tener esas confianzas, pero algo en el aura de Alana Kaulitz le llamaba a ser franco, ese mismo algo que en Tom le inspiraba a abrirse, por más que luchara en contra. Recordó a Georg—. Georg dice que debe haber algo mal en él. —Alana viró a verlo deteniendo el columpio y liberó una risa baja.

—Ese Georg —suspiró—. ¿Y tú qué crees? ¿Le ves algo de malo? —interrogó. Bill desvió la mirada. Era obvio que estaba estructurando su repuesta, no quería decir algo que pudiera tomarse a mal.

—No es como si pudiera existir un ser perfecto —fue lo que sentenció.

—Ese no era el punto. ¿Crees que haya algo malo en él? —volvió a inquirir Alana a tiempo que encendía un cigarro, detalle que a Bill le supo a gloria y le distrajo de su disertación interior, buscando en realidad qué podría señalar de malo en un tipo que le había demostrado cualquier cosa menos algún rasgo negativo—. Lo intento hacer poquísimo, por la voz —murmuró la chica como disculpándose consigo misma por fumar y posando sus ojos en él, instando una respuesta a su pregunta.

De la nada el sonido de un chelo les llegó hasta el jardín.

—Es Tom —comentó ella dejando de mirarlo y botando el humo por la boca—. Siempre que viene sacan el violonchelo del abuelo y toca algo para papá. —Hizo una mueca extraña para Bill antes que continuar—. Ya sabes, nostalgia familiar.

Bill sonrió y bajó la vista a sus pies. “No, no lo sé”, pensó. Escucharon a Tom en silencio y encendió el cigarrillo que Alana le ofreció. Entre la música, la compañía y el ambiente, sintió totalmente placentero el sitio. Había algo mágico en la ejecución de Dvořák, le había escuchado muchas veces tocar ese movimiento en la filarmónica, sin embargo, ahora la atmósfera le daba un nuevo sonido, tal vez era la acústica del lugar o tal vez…

—¿Vas a responderme? —llamó su atención Alana. Bill mordió sus labios. La postura despreocupada y directa de la chica le ponía algo nervioso.

—No sé —resopló—, quizá es tan cercano a las buenas maneras que… —Alana arrugó el ceño.

—Cercano a las buenas maneras —repitió sin sonar ofensiva, negando con el rostro—. Lo siento —dijo levantándose del columpio y apagando la colilla del cigarro a medio consumir—. Está por anochecer y mamá odia que lleguen tarde a la mesa, creo que el interrogatorio deberá pasar para otra ocasión.

Bill asintió. A pesar de que hubiese querido hurgar un poco en el pasado de Tom, en aquellos aspectos de su presente que tan desconocidos se le hacían y por más confianza que le inspirase Alana, seguía siendo un hecho que acababan de ser presentados formalmente. Imprevistamente la muchacha se detuvo al alcanzar la puerta, giró hacia él, y para su completa estupefacción, le abrazó. No fue un abrazo con fuerza, fue uno delicado y breve, tan rápido como empezó, terminó.

—Cuida a mi hermano —pidió con gravedad—, no le rompas el corazón.

Aquella oración le hizo abrir los ojos muy grandes.

—Yo no…

—Ya, ya, ya sé que no eres su novio —le interrumpió con una sonrisa que duró lo que un relámpago antes de suspirar—. Solo ustedes saben qué pasa o lo que puede pasar y no sé, está grandecito para que me entrometa, pero dentro de todo, Tom merece que velen por él. Bastante mal lo pasó en su última relación, ¿no lo tomes a pecho, uh?

El sonido del chelo volvió a llegar a sus oídos en una pieza lenta a la que un piano se unió. Juntos fueron hacia la sala en donde Tom tenía la mirada perdida en su instrumento y su padre estaba sentado enfrente del piano.

—Es la Toccata de…

—Cassadó —dijeron al unísono en el mismo susurro. Alana curvó los labios.

Era genial presenciar un dueto de tal calidad en vivo y en directo y en un salón tan pequeño. Eran tan… íntimo, introspectivo inclusive con todo el público de varias personas desperdigadas en los sillones, sofás y en pie. Tan agradable.

—A mi esposo le gusta por la melancolía del inicio, casi como un desgarro, para que luego el chelo se muestre más aguerrido. Ese cambio. —Bill volteó hacia la señora Kaulitz a su lado, presencia de la cual ni se había percatado. La pieza concluyó, Tom se levantó de su asiento, y la mujer apretó su brazo con gentileza para luego soltarlo y dirigirse a todos—. La cena será servida en diez minutos.

Bill estaba preparado para que le indicaran su asiento hasta que Alana le murmuró con cierta gracia “¿No te vas a sentar?”, fue ahí cuando supo que en realidad no iba a ver ningún tipo de esnobismo, lo cual lejos de tranquilizarlo le inquietó. No quería verse como un completo tonto. Le atrajo como estaba dispuesta la mesa, nadie se había hecho problema por quién estaba al costado de quién para poder conversar, no como su madre que cuidaba a puntos ridículos cada vez que había alguna comida especial en su casa.

Vio la variedad de comida descomunal dispuesta y supo que iba a ser una de aquellas ocasiones de ‘pásame la sal’. Tal grado era su concentración sobre qué pedir y a quién para no importunar a nadie que no se había percatado de la mirada de Tom clavada en él desde el otro lado de la mesa. El de trenzas, al ver que tenía su atención, le guiñó el ojo y Bill esta vez no se mostró sorprendido sino que le sonrió y le pidió que le pasase el bol de verduras.

La conversación se mantuvo tan entretenida que no notó nunca del momento en que llegaron al postre. Rió de buena manera un par de veces por más que quiso contener la carcajada, y todo hubiese seguido yendo de maravilla excepto que un comentario atravesó el aire rompiendo el buen rato.

—¿Sabes? En mi paso por Berlín de hace unos meses me encontré con un conocido mutuo que tengo con Richard —dijo Daniel llevándose descuidadamente un trozo de flan a la boca.

El silencio cayó como plomo por un instante antes de que Alana reanimara la plática ayudada por su madre. Bill se detuvo de comer, sin saber a quién examinar primero. Pudo ver cómo Tom tenía una expresión ilegible y más de uno proyectaba ojos severos en dirección de Daniel que demasiado tarde se había dado cuenta de lo mal recibida que había sido su intromisión.

***

Bill no podía dormir, había cambiado millón y una vez de posición, pero el sueño no le llegaba. Las imágenes, frases sueltas, miradas, memorias del viaje, su conversación con Alana y la cena seguían reproduciéndose en su cabeza, imparables una tras otra. Los Kaulitz eran algo aparte, y él parecía otro más entre ellos. Ante esto rodó de nuevo en la cama en negación. No era parte de ellos, era que le hacían sentir bienvenido, algo que no había sentido jamás.

Eso por un lado. Por el otro…

La pantalla de su teléfono en el velador se encendió. Alargó la mano y leyó el mensaje recibido. Eran Tom, no podía ser otro, informándole, no preguntándole ni pidiéndole, que en segundos, entraría en su cuarto y que más le valía encontrarse desnudo y no haber echado el seguro.

—¿Desnudo? —preguntó con una ceja alzada en cuanto la figura delgada y alta de un joven apareció vistiendo únicamente el pantalón de pijamas y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Desnudo y ansioso por mí —contestó Tom acercándose a la cama con certeza. Bill puso los ojos en blanco.

—Contigo no se puede.

—Sabes que sí —refutó. El colchón se hundió bajo su peso—. Tenemos que ser silenciosos —añadió cubriéndolo con su cuerpo—. Hace tanto que no te tengo cerca…

—Desde la mañana —contradijo Bill en un balbuceo producto de la proximidad y del calor de Tom, pero cuando intentó ser besado evadió ladeando la cara.

Tom enarcó la ceja, quitándose de encima y cayendo en el pequeño espacio que sobraba entre el cuerpo de Bill y la pared, la cual le pareció fría al contacto contra su espalda desnuda. Irremediablemente un puchero hizo el intento de asomarse por su rostro, pero lo evitó. Bill sonrió al reparar en ello y fue él quien se puso encima del otro.

—Solo no me gusta que me aplasten, ya deberías saberlo —murmuró con un dejo de lujuria en su voz. Posó sus labios encima de los de Tom y los chupó con cierta dulzura. Automáticamente, el otro cerró los ojos y un escalofrío le hizo estremecer—. Gracias por invitarme, lo he disfrutado.

—La visita todavía no ha llegado a su fin, apuesto a que puedo mejorarla.

—¿Ah sí? —musitó apoyando su peso en un codo a la vez que dejaba que su mano derecha reptara por el estómago de Tom en círculos—. ¿Cómo?

—Nada de sonidos delatadores —dijo Tom deteniéndole la mano y quitándose a Bill de encima con un empujón sin ímpetu, dejándolo echado a su costado en el colchón.

—Pero… —Tom no le dejó quejarse, sellando su boca con la suya y logrando que se pusiera de lado para pegar sus cuerpos. Ambos estaban excitados y ante la leve fricción por encima de la ropa jadearon en un sonido que revoloteó en el dormitorio antes de desaparecer—. No ruidos —farfulló Bill restregándose rítmicamente contra Tom.

—Habla por ti.

Tomando eso como un desafío, Bill se apartó lo suficiente para escabullir su mano hacia el pantalón de dormir de Tom, ignorando sus sonidos primero de reclamo y luego de regodeo por las caricias dadas tanto inexorables como acompasadas. Estaba aplicando lo que le gustaba, y parecía funcionar muy bien en Tom, clara indicación de eso era su respiración agitada contra la piel de su cuello provocándole un cosquilleo sostenible.

—No soy tan partidario de no jugar a dos —jadeó el de trenzas empujando contra su mano, haciéndole reparar en la humedad.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir? —dijo. Sentía que estaba por perder la cabeza simplemente con el roce desquiciante y no placentero del todo. Quería más. Tocar a Tom era erótico, lo era sentir su aliento y casi, casi poder escuchar la carrera en la que estaba sumergido su corazón.

La respuesta no fue verbal.

Tom serpenteó con su lengua desde su omóplato hasta su clavícula, fue hasta su cuello y succionó con delicadeza su manzana de Adán. Ante la sensación, Bill estuvo a punto elevar el tono de sus jadeos y los ahogó llevándose la mano a su boca. Sintió cómo el elástico de su pijama franqueaba el paso a la mano de Tom que se detuvo a tallar su erección por encima de su bóxer.

Sin poder quedarse quieto y a sabiendas de que de otra manera le sería más difícil mantener el silencio, buscó la boca del de rastas. El solo recuerdo de estar dentro de Tom unas semanas atrás le trastornaba la razón, no tuvo mayor éxito al sentir cómo la boca de este se alejaba la suya y le recorría el pecho, llegando hasta sus tetillas y las besó. Se mordió los labios y lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás… Iba a perder, iba a hacer ruido, se estaba dejando llevar. El fondo, y no tan el fondo, sabía que no solamente se refería a la situación sino a todo. Tom le haría perder sin que se diera cuenta y sus barreras, que tan efectivas habían sido antes, dejarían de funcionar. Pero en momentos como ese no le importaba, preguntas sin responder, curiosidad y silencio.


	10. Adagio: Capítulo 10

Bill no sabía con precisión en qué momento Tom se había regresado a su cuarto, solo recordaba haber recibido un beso al que no correspondió por el cansancio y haberse quedado dormido inmediatamente. El ajetreo de la casa fue lo que le despertó y le hizo gruñir al ver que no pasaban de las ocho de la mañana. A las nueve en punto estaba sentado en la mesa desayunando junto a una menor cantidad de personas, pero con el mismo ambiente alegre y agradable de la cena del día anterior. Tom se había sentado a su lado y cada que podía le molestaba con comentarios dichos en susurros sobre la noche previa.

—¿Qué tanto se secretean? —quiso saber Alana, sentada al frente de ellos y luego de tomar un sorbo de café. La atención se dirigió hacia ellos.

—No sea entrometida, niña —amonestó la señora Kaulitz.

—Exactamente, pequeña saltamontes —dijo Tom con una sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

—Hijo, deberías quedarte un día más —intervino Karl, ignorando los comentarios pueriles de sus hijos.

—No puedo, papá, ya está comprado mi boleto de viaje y tengo que resolver un par de asuntos antes de partir —contestó, y su padre asintió, comprensivo.

Partiendo de eso, la plática volvió a centrarse una vez más en el próximo viaje de Tom, en lo que esto significaría para su carrera y demás. Bill siguió comiendo, dividido entre realmente escucharlos y dejar volar sus pensamientos, y no fue hasta que Alana se incorporó y comenzó a levantar la mesa y le pidió ayuda mientras el resto seguía charlando que alzó la vista.

—Parecías aburrido —expresó Alana cuando llegaron a la cocina. Estaban concluyendo su segundo viaje, todo el servicio usado en el fregadero—, y me dije “Allie al rescate”. No te preocupes, no te obligaré a que hagas algo.

—Si gustas puedo ayudarte y, hm, no, no estaba aburrido.

—Está bien, pero que quede constancia que tú te ofreciste. —Sonrió viendo a Alana arremangarse las mangas de su suéter y atarse el cabello en una cola baja, como si se preparara para la guerra—. ¿Dormiste bien? —Bill tartamudeó un poco y carraspeó—. Es una pregunta de cortesía, no te me vayas a morir debatiéndote mentalmente qué responder. Dices sí, gracias y pasamos el tema —instruyó la muchacha en tono burlón.

El chelista se carcajeó un poco y ella con un gesto le señaló la cafetera. Se sirvió un poco más de bebida y se quedó observándola fregar los trastes como si fuera la tarea más interesante sobre la tierra.

—Dormí bien, gracias —soltó al sentir la mirada de soslayo de Alana.

—¿No tuviste visitas nocturnas? —Bill dijo “no”, carraspeando de nuevo—. Par de aburridos.

—Un poco, ni quién para negártelo.

—Al menos dime algo, son novios o…

El ruido de la puerta de la cocina al abrirse le hizo guardar silencio abruptamente. Tom entró dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Bill y sin la menor pena se le acercó, depositó un pequeño beso en sus labios, dándole a continuación un pequeño jalón en la mejilla.

—No te pases, ¿eh? —Tomó el frasco de medicina de su padre y desapareció.

Bill aún sentía que las mejillas le quemaban. Alana le dirigió una mirada categórica, alzando la ceja y sonriendo.

—¿Me mentirás ahora?

—No he mentido —negó Bill, recibiendo el paño que le tendió Alana y empezando a escurrir los platos que ya estaban limpios—. Nunca he dicho que no tengamos algo, pero de ahí a que seamos novios, no. —Alana largó una pequeña risotada

—Eres tan lindo.

Era la primera vez en toda su existencia que le decían algo así. Es decir, de pequeño por algunos amigos de sus padres o en las raras ocasiones en las que veía a sus familiares había sido tildado así, pero de eso habían pasado siglos. No replicó.

—¿Puedo preguntar algo sin que me veas como entrometido?

—Pregunta lo que quieras. Parece que Tom quiere conservarte alrededor lo más que pueda, y eso te hace parte de la familia —dijo Alana sacándole la lengua de buen humor.

—Estos días han sido Richard esto y Richard tal. —Ante la mención de aquel nombre, la chica dejó de lado el plato que tenía y se secó las manos. Alentado debido a que no le había hecho guardar silencio, Bill continuó—: Puedo deducir que lo de Richard y Tom no acabó bien… Y siento que hay algún punto importante ahí del que me estoy perdiendo. La única vez que insté vagamente a Tom a que me dijera algo se puso irreconocible.

Alana se tomó su tiempo para responder, bajándose las mangas y sacándose la coleta de su cabello.

—Es un asunto delicado, por decir lo de menos. Richard entró a su vida mucho atrás, pero formalmente su relación duró dos años. —Se detuvo como si estuviera eligiendo con cuales palabras continuar. Bill la miró expectante—. No sé con precisión todos los detalles, y en sí creo que Tom es quien que tendría que contarte esto; lo que sí puedo decirte es que Richard fue una pesadilla.

—¿Por qué? —Un suspiro resonó en toda la cocina.

—Porque mi hermano lo quería más de lo que jamás debió.

Bill cambió su peso de un pie a otro. Alana básicamente le estaba diciendo lo que sospechaba y no lo que buscaba: hechos y pormenores.

—Tom me dijo que Richard fue el que terminó con él.

—Eso fue lo único bueno que ese imbécil hizo —pronunció Alana con amargura, sacándose un mechón de cabello que le caía en la mejilla. Siguió bajando la voz, como si le revelase un secreto—. Richard tenía problemas, problemas graves que le estaban arruinando la vida. Cuando Tom lo conoció no estaban tan mal, pero después…

—¿A qué te refieres? —lanzó al fin.

—Estoy hablando en enigmas, ¿no? —Los labios de la muchacha se fruncieron y Bill no se atrevió a soltar sílaba alguna—. Supongo que es porque no es tan fácil afrontar ciertas cosas. Lo siento, pero en serio creo que no soy yo la que debe de contarte todo eso.

***

Para cuando llegó el momento de despedirse, Bill sintió cómo auténticamente la nostalgia se iba instalando en él. No pudo evitar comparar a cuando partió de su propio hogar, ocasión en la que el sentimiento que había predominado era comodidad. Aceptó de buena fe un beso en la frente de la madre de Tom a la vez que una bolsa con merienda le era entregada.

—Para el camino. Cuídate, esta es tu casa y puedes venir cuando quieras.

Alana interrumpió con una sonora risa las ideas aleatorias con que su madre atacaba a Bill en su ansiedad de despedirse de Tom.

—Lo siento, estoy triste nada más. Risa nerviosa —ofreció, aceptando la mirada de su mamá que le dio un abrazo final a su hijo e ingresó a la casa luego de anunciar que apresuraría a Daniel.

—Son solo dos meses —consoló Tom a Alana cuando quedaron los tres—. Hemos estado más tiempo sin vernos.

—Ya sé, ya sé, pero estábamos en el mismo continente y a pocas horas de distancia.

Bill evitó ver la escena a detalle. Era definitivo que Tom vivía una realidad que no era la propia y, hasta cierto punto, le daba envidia. Por un instante se cuestionó qué había hecho para lograr una porción del cariño de Tom. Se dirigió a Alana y le besó la mano, esta con una sonrisa lo haló hacia ella y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla.

—Ya conversaremos más —dijo con tono cómplice. Un par de horas antes Bill había querido hacerle más preguntas pero se había contenido por no querer quedar como fisgón, así que esa afirmación le hizo elevar las cejas—. Tengo tu número y si paso por Berlín no podrás evadirte de que te invite un café.

—Cuando quieras.

Daniel fue nuevamente el encargado de ir a dejarlos. Tom respondía sus comentarios y preguntas sin problemas, así como mantenía la ligera charla e incluía a Bill, pero era evidente que no estaba del todo animado.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Bill cuando estaban en el tren. Se hallaban a solas en el compartimiento en una privacidad fortuita.

—Nada, ¿por qué crees que tengo algo?

—Porque leo mentes —ironizó, tendiéndole una de las galletas recién horneadas con chispas de chocolate que la señora Kaulitz le había dado. Tom la recibió y le dio un mordisco—. No estás teniendo dudas de irte, ¿verdad?

—No —dijo con tanta certeza que Bill hubiera podido hasta desilusionarse de que él no instigara al menos una diminuta señal de dubitación si no fuera porque el sentimiento era más que ridículo—. ¿No estás contento de que te haya hecho venir a conocer a mi familia?

Bill mordió la galleta degustando el sabor casero y sonrió.

—Tu familia es tan… —Hizo una pausa para buscar un términos adecuado—. Amorosa. Convencional y cálida —añadió—, tal como salida de una postal.

—Tenemos nuestros esqueletos en el armario, no creas —dijo Tom inclinándose entre los asientos y sacándole migajas de galleta de los labios con el pulgar antes de volver a su posición.

—¿Tu padre es un mujeriego y ha tenido amantes desde que tienes memoria? —ofreció. Todas las facciones de Tom se contrajeron en una mueca.

—Claro que no.

—¿Alana secretamente es un transexual?

—¿Qué? —exclamó como si no creyera lo que escuchaba—. Bill, ¿qué mierda?

—Si es que nadie de tu familia ha matado a alguien y literalmente tiene el cuerpo en su clóset o ha ocurrido algo de lo que he mencionado, tu hogar roza lo perfecto, Kaulitz.

Tom rió a carcajada suelta, lo cual fue como música para los oídos de Bill. Su humor era ácido en general, pero había querido hacer que el otro chico se distendiera, que se entusiasmara un poco. Eso era mucho mejor a caras largas y estados de ánimo de los cuales no comprendía el motivo.

—Alana me dio su opinión sobre ti —comentó Tom cuando las risotadas murieron—. Le gustas mucho.

—Ella también me agrada. Nunca le digas que insinué que podía ser transexual, por favor. —El muchacho de trenzas asintió con vaguedad.

—Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. —Bill sonrió y hundiéndose en el asiento quedó en silencio. No estaba dispuesto a perderse el paisaje de vuelta, minutos después sintió cómo la mano de Tom se colaba entre las suyas—. Te voy a extrañar —susurró a su oído. Bill sintió que su corazón se aceleró de un segundo a otro hasta latir a un ritmo desesperado. Acarició suavemente la mano de Tom y sin voltear a verle suspiró.

—Yo no, ya sabes, será súper fácil para mí hacer amigos, tengo ese don de personas que no cualquiera —dijo sarcástico. Girando el rostro hacia Tom quedó a tan solo milímetros de su boca.

El paso de la asistente de viaje les hizo erguirse en sus propios asientos, separándose por la sorpresa.

—¿Algo de beber? —inquirió la recién llegada como si no hubiera interrumpido algo.

Negaron en completa sincronía. La chica desapareció tan pronto como había llegado, pero el momento estaba perdido.

***

Tom miró su departamento que no lucía tan distinto al día en el que se había mudado ahí. Entre lo ocupado que había estado y pasar la mayoría de su tiempo libre en compañía de Bill, no se había dado oportunidad de hacerlo habitable. Dio un par de vueltas revisando no olvidarse algo vital y amontonó en una esquina de la sala su equipaje listo para pasar por él y enrumbar al aeropuerto. Tomó sus llaves, le dio una última mirada al lugar, agradeciendo no tener nada vivo por lo cual inquietarse o, tal vez peor, encargar a Bill que se ocupase, y bajó un piso. Al primer toque ya tenía enfrente a un chico ataviado en traje formal con el cabello bien sujeto y una sonrisa.

—¿Tienes todo preparado? —le saludó Bill dejándole entrar.

—La mayoría —dijo.

—¿Qué falta?

—Despedirme de ti —respondió Tom, cercándolo como un predador sin ni siquiera cerrar la puerta. Bill parpadeó desconcertado. Acababa de vestirse para la presentación que sería en dos horas y era tarde para cualquier clase de juego que involucrase dañar su impecable imagen.

—No me des esa mirada.

—¿Mirada de qué?

—Como si quisieras comerme. —Tom liberó una risa grave y le acarició una mejilla—. Más te vale que no conozcas a nadie allá en Nueva York.

—¿Hoy estamos posesivos, Trumper?

—Solo digo. —Con eso afirmado, con una facilidad que sorprendió a ambos, Bill besó a Tom abrazándolo y olvidando que el terno podía llenársele de arrugas.

***

Tom se mantuvo serio con la mirada hacia el frente. Le resultaba bastante molesta la cantidad de gente que le volteaba a ver de cuando en cuando en la última fila, y es que no era para menos, aquel no era un público cualquiera. En su mayoría instrumentistas de la BOP, aspirantes e incluso profesionales que no perdían la oportunidad de asistir a presentaciones relativamente pequeñas de aquel selecto círculo.

Una nueva mirada se posó en él y arqueó la ceja en dirección a Gustav.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el rubio, sentándose a su costado—. No que sea muy común verte sentado aquí y no allá —explicó señalando el escenario.

Tom se llevó el dedo a los labios cuando la luz se atenuó. En un instante se dio paso al trío de músicos que irrumpieron en la sala. Sintió el estómago que se le revolvía de pura emoción y relamió sus labios al ver a Bill plantarse ante todos. Tenía cierto aire de superioridad que se podría garantizar la antipatía de más de uno hacia su persona. Lo vio inclinar la cabeza con respeto al público y tomar su posición. Era un snob total. Georg y Harry también hicieron sus respectivos saludos al público, la muchacha encargada de pasar las partituras del piano apareció y de inmediato las primeras notas del Trío elegíaco Op.9 de Rachmaninov irrumpieron en la estancia.

La tonada era melancólica y el piano era el árbitro en una conversación entablada por el chelo y el violín. Musicalmente, el protagonismo era repartido, sin embargo, nadie podía engañarse, Bill con su rostro fruncido en concentración y entrega, incluso cuando su chelo guardaba silencio, era el que más miradas, atención y admiración obtenía.

Trumper había nacido para estar ahí, en un escenario expresando la música que le brotaba del alma. Tom sonrió orgulloso, notando un cambio tal vez imperceptible y mínimo, pero un buen inicio: probablemente, sin darse cuenta, Bill le estaba imprimiendo, aparte de su usual perfección a su interpretación, algo de emoción. Emoción cruda. Una vez que dominase eso… no, mejor dicho, una vez que aprendiese a dejarse ir lo suficiente, tendría la fuerza interpretativa de los mejores. Nadie podría detenerlo.

Con un suspiro abatido, Tom miró su reloj, sabiendo que debía irse.

El resto de la pieza fue igual de extraordinaria y cuando concluyó los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, reconociendo la labor que habían hecho al resucitar una de las más reconocidas composiciones de un músico renombrado como lo era Rachmaninov.

—Deberías quedarte a charlar con la concurrencia que se ha quedado a decirte lo maravilloso que eres —dijo Tom con una sonrisa en sus labios al ver aparecer a Bill a su lado.

Usualmente, después de una presentación se formaba una especie de tertulia con personas escogidas y con cierta boga, quienes interesadas en los músicos, ofrecían desde trabajo hasta las más excelsas palabras de aliento.

—Debería —asintió Bill. Su respiración estaba medio agitada, denotando que se había apresurado—. Pero mi honor está en juego.

—¿Uh? ¿Cómo así?

—Te dije que te acompañaría al aeropuerto y pienso cumplirlo —contestó con una solemnidad falsa mientras caminaban hacia la salida, eludiendo a quienes podrían entablarles conversación—. ¿Qué clase de persona soy si no lo hago?

—Podrías decir que quieres aprovechar hasta el último segundo que estaré aquí, sabes —fastidió Tom, sonriendo.

—O solo podría querer cumplir mi palabra —reforzó Bill, pasando delante de Tom hasta alcanzar la calle—. No voltees a ver —pidió en un susurro y apresuró el paso.

El de trenzas se dejó llevar por la curiosidad y se giró sobre los talones para ver como Georg casi corría tras ellos.

—¿Te ibas sin despedirte? —indagó el pianista al llegar a ellos.

Por un segundo, Bill desvió la mirada de los otros dos y se descubrió a sí mismo en una actitud casi hostil. Se cerró su chaqueta y se acomodó su bufanda. Buscó en su mente cuál sería la razón, pero ninguna conclusión a la que llegaba tenía lógica. ¿Por qué tantas ganas de monopolizar a Tom?, ese chico con el que tenía algo indefinido, tan indefinido que no tenía el claro derecho de mostrarse posesivo. Sintiendo que la garganta se le cerraba extrañamente, aquella fue la última línea de pensamiento que cruzó su cabeza antes de caer en cuenta que era objeto de una fija mirada de dos pares de ojos.

—Aterriza —fastidió Georg con cierto gesto de burla cerca a su rostro que le hizo bufar.

—¿Te molesta? —Bill negó con determinación.

—¿Por qué iba a molestarme que te despidas de otro amigo? —soltó, prácticamente odiando la última palabra a tiempo que la iba diciendo.

La ceja de Tom se elevó de sorpresa y sintió que algo caliente subía por su tórax. Bill de nuevo estaba mostrándose celoso. Lo tomó con cierto halago.

—No iba de eso. Te preguntaba si te molestó que le dijera a Georg que te “echara un ojo por mí”. Realmente no estabas prestando atención, ¿no?

Bill se sonrojó hasta las uñas y ni siquiera se molestó en aclarar si le enfadaba o no. Si analizaba en frío la petición de Tom le hubiera arrancado mínimo una expresión de desconcierto o hastío. La risa de pianista retumbó por todo el lugar llamando incluso la atención de los que pasaban cerca de donde se hallaban.

—No es para tanto —amonestó Bill, incluso si sus mejillas contasen otra historia.

—Como quieras —dijo Georg, tosiendo para recuperar la compostura. Giró hacia Tom y le dio un abrazo por unos segundos, dándole una palmada en la espalda—. Cuídate y mantente fuera de problemas.

—No te preocupes, hace años dejé de ser un crío —sonrió Tom.

Georg tenía el talante de querer contradecir, pero optó por no hacerlo y con un gesto de despedida a Bill, que había presenciado todo quizá esperando algo más emotivo, emprendió la caminata de vuelta al edificio. El trayecto hacia el departamento de Tom para recoger su equipaje fue con una charla más intrascendental y para su alivio, su malentendido no fue mencionado.

—No soy tanto de comunicación escrita, pero intentaré mandarte mails o algo así —dijo Tom de pronto. Estaban dirigiéndose hacia el aeropuerto. Bill volteó a verlo, sus cejas ligeramente alzadas.

—¿Mail? ¿Qué pasó con el teléfono?

—No sabes cuánto voy a extrañar tu mente tan cerrada —dijo el otro chelista con una sonrisilla burlona, alcanzando su mano y apretándola—. Mandarte un mail no significa que no podamos llamarnos. Los mails son más…

—Impersonales —completó Bill, interrumpiendo.

—No me digas que quieres una carta a pulso y puño.

—¿Por qué no? —dijo fastidiando—. Es más, si quieres comunicarte conmigo que solo sea así.

—¿Ah, sí? Lo tomaré a consideración.

Tom seguía sonriendo, y Bill se preguntó qué cambio sería ya no tener la satisfacción de recibir esas sonrisas. Esas miradas. También fue consciente del ambiente, ¿cómo habían pasado de hablar de las nuevas obligaciones de ser el primer chelista por espacio de dos meses, a casi tener la confirmación de que recibiría una carta? Una carta era algo… íntimo, o podía serlo si se usaba bien. El recuerdo impreciso de su madre contándole que su padre la había enamorado a base de cartas le golpeó.

—Estamos aquí —anunció el taxista.

Inmediatamente cruzaron una mirada y se quedaron perdidos en los ojos ajenos. Tom posó su mirada sobre el retrovisor y un billete de veinte euros extras a la tarifa le fue entregada al conductor quien entendió el mensaje con claridad y bajó del auto para esperar afuera.

—Ha sido un placer conocerte, Trumper —dijo Tom, volviendo a tomar la mano de Bill que sintió cómo la boca se le secaba de improvisto y fingió una sonrisa.

—No seas tan dramático, son solo dos meses, ¿cierto? —comentó quitando la mano y llevándola hacia la bufanda para ajustársela—. Cuídate. Umh, si sigues llevando ese hábito de pecho al aire te vas a enfermar.

—Claro, mamá —respondió acortando la distancia entre sus rostros, el aliento que exhaló Tom solo invitó a que la distancia se cerrara más—. Te voy a extrañar —musitó rozándole sus labios sin besarle—. Extráñame tú también, ¿sí?

—Ya veremos —respondió Bill con un auténtico dolor de estómago. Cerró los ojos y fue él quien chupó con cierta desesperación el labio superior de Tom—. Lo haré —musitó finalmente, entregándose al beso.

Ese sería su último contacto físico en lo que, Bill se empecinaba en afirmar, era una cantidad insignificante de tiempo, y ambos se entregaron con frenesí, saboreándose y sin irse por lo recatado. Antes de saber qué sucedía, una de las manos de Tom estaba por debajo de la camisa de Bill, tocando sus costados, mientras este prácticamente estaba sentado en una de sus rodillas. Era una posición incómoda, comprometedora, pero no les importó ni se detuvieron, porque una vez que lo hicieran la magia se rompería en mil pedazos y no habría marcha atrás.

No fue la falta de oxígeno por la pasión desbordada ni el temor a perder el vuelo lo que finalmente los hizo separarse, fue Tom. Su respiración era un jadeo irregular y sus labios formaban un amago de sonrisa débil.

—Debo irme.

—Lo sé —asintió Bill, pasándose la mano por el cabello y refrenándose de decir algo comprometedor o cursi.

—Esto no es un adiós.

—Lo sé —volvió a repetir.

—Es un hasta luego… —La sonrisa de Tom desapareció y el aire de algo que no sabía cómo definir provocó que Bill se enderezara lo suficiente para agarrarlo de las solapas, impidiéndole seguir.

—Nada de ridículas frases armadas —dijo con seguridad—. Ha sido suficiente —añadió inclinándose para darle a Tom un beso en los labios, uno que apenas fue un roce—. Nos vemos, Kaulitz.

Tom no soltó sílaba sino que movió de un lado al otro la mano, y salió del taxi. Bill se aplastó en su asiento y cuando a los escasos minutos el taxista volvió a su sitio en el puesto del conductor, indicó la dirección BOP. Si no había razón, si era poco tiempo, ¿por qué de todos modos se sentía melancólico? Intentó decirse a sí mismo que era suficiente con las ridiculeces, sin embargo, no logró deshacerse de los rastros de vacío.


	11. Scherzo: Capítulo 11

El ruido que provenía del corredor hizo que sintiera que su cabeza iba a explotar. Rechazó tomar consciencia en su totalidad y se volteó sobre su cuerpo, abrazando la almohada que había dejado al lado. Era sencillamente estúpido, pero ahí era donde Tom había dormido las noches que se había quedado en su departamento. Negó en el sopor, y sus pensamientos de nuevo se dirigieron hacia él. No supo precisar si dormitaba o era que su cuerpo le estaba pasando la factura de una noche demasiado pasada de copas. Hundió su rostro, poniéndose boca abajo, y optó por subirse en la suave esponja que minutos atrás abrazaba.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda… —musitó en retahíla hasta que se rindió. Era en vano, no conciliaría el sueño y lo mejor que podía hacer era buscar alguna especie de ayuda para atenuar la creciente jaqueca que punzaba en sus sienes.

Buscó por los cajones de la cocina y no encontró nada. Se metió a la ducha sin un mínimo de consideración para su agotado organismo y le resultó sumamente reparador el hecho de despejarse un poco. Minutos después escuchó claro cómo llamaban a la puerta y odió tener tan presente algo: no sería Tom.  Se tomó su tiempo en ponerse una toalla alrededor de la cintura y buscó una playera. Al abrir la puerta descubrió a Georg, quien con una sonrisa levantó la mano con un paquete de tocino a modo de saludo. Bill arqueó la ceja y con la mano le indicó que podía pasar.

—No me digas que vienes de niñera. —El castaño sonrió.

—Es que no tengo huevos y…

—¿No hay una tienda cerca de tu casa? —inquirió con la misma llaneza. Georg negó divertido.

—Está bien, vine porque nada me parecería más hermoso que mortificarte por tus acciones de ayer en la fonda. —Bill gruñó ante esto, afianzando la toalla en su cadera y sintiendo gotas de agua resbalando por su cuello. El pianista le urgió con un gesto—. Anda, cámbiate y yo ya veo que hago aquí, que luces como si la resaca te estuviera comiendo vivo.

La resaca y el insomnio, fue lo que Bill no especificó, girando sobre sus talones para dirigirse a su habitación. La presencia de Georg no era del todo bienvenida por su estado de ánimo y cómo el dolor le agujereaba las sienes, sin embargo, al llegarle a la nariz el inconfundible olor a café recién hecho, su renuencia de compañía se disipó ligeramente.

—¿Cómo es lo de que viniste a mortificarme? Realmente no necesito eso —dijo Bill al retornar a la cocina después de haberse peinado y vestido un simple pantalón de algodón. Georg le vertió café en una taza y le alcanzó el azúcar y una cucharita.

—Sé que no —canturreó el otro chico con un tono que evidenciaba que no dejaría ir el asunto.

—Georg —pronunció Bill con lentitud, deteniéndose prácticamente en cada letra.

—No. —A pesar de eso, Georg no dijo algo por buen rato, moviéndose en la cocina con libertad—. Ya quita esa cara y siéntate —expresó, señalándole la mesa servida. El chelista no pudo negarse, no había probado bocado desde la merienda del día anterior.

—Gracias —dijo, haciendo un ademán para que el pianista copiara sus movimientos. Por momentos se horrorizaba por cómo sus modales parecían decaer en el ambiente tan relajado que hasta cierto punto vivía en la BOP.  No pudo negar que los huevos le supieron a gloria y alzó ambas cejas, asombrado—. Cocinas bien, eh.

—De nada y cuando quieras.

—¿Qué? ¿Te estás ofreciendo de mi chef personal? —preguntó Bill con chanza.

—No soy bueno comiendo solo.

—¿Y tu novio?

—No desayuna —dijo Georg con falsa solemnidad, como si genuinamente le pesara.

—Qué mierda, te dejaré cocinar para mí el resto de tus días —dictaminó, acabando de engullir una  tira completa de tocino frito. Georg, que se limitaba a beber sorbos de café y comer con tranquilidad, le miró con diversión.

—Vaya que tenías hambre, ¿no?

—Un poco… —dijo perdiendo la concentración. Tomó su móvil y lo vio por enésima vez.

—No puede llamar a esta hora —comentó Georg desinteresado, cosa que hizo que a Bill casi le explotara una vena en la frente.

—¿De quién hablas?

—De Tom, de quién más. —Bill exhaló con tal irritación que Georg temió haber excedido los límites, pero en vez de verbalizar su estado de ánimo, el chelista siguió masticando su comida, tal vez con más vigor del necesario y tomando intermitentes tragos de café—. A esta hora tiene ensayos —se explayó con despreocupación, a pesar de nadie no se lo había solicitado—. Hablé con él en la madrugada. Da la impresión de que al desconsiderado le gusta molestar cuando duermo, ayer el pretexto fue que ya harto del inglés y le hacía falta escuchar su lengua natal.

Las palabras le estaban cayendo como piedras a Bill y si bien no quiso mostrarlo abiertamente, la cereza del pastel fue puesta cuando Georg concluyó en un, “no te preocupes, ya se comunicará contigo”.

—No necesito que me des la certeza —dijo con agudeza, levantándose—. Gracias por el desayuno. —Los labios de Georg se curvaron con amplitud.

—Como te dije, cuando quieras.

Más que por servicial o no querer hacerlo después, Bill fregó el servicio para tener las manos ocupadas y tener una justificación para darle la espalda al pianista. En los días que habían transcurrido no había hablado ni una sola oportunidad con Tom. Ni _una_ , y era el orgullo o lo que fuera lo que le impedía marcar su número y esperar para escuchar su voz.

***

Para cuando el décimo día sin tener noticias de Tom llegó, Bill aceptó que tenía la moral por los suelos. Tal vez había sido demasiado frío con él, se cuestionó en más de una ocasión; tal vez había conocido a alguien más, era la última idea que le atravesaba la mente sin piedad. Saliendo de sus deliberaciones, notó que su móvil sonaba. Consideró que podía ser que un dios se compadecía y brincó de la cama para llegar al comedor donde había dejado su teléfono, vio que el identificador rezaba Georg con decepción.

—¿Bueno? —contestó agitado, impregnando cierta seriedad en su voz.

 _—¿Interrumpo? —cuestionó Georg al otro lado de la línea._

—Puede ser —contestó, advirtiendo seguidamente que le estaba dando paso a la ambigüedad solo con la esperanza de que a Georg se le fuera de lengua y tal vez fastidiara un poco a Tom, en caso le importara. Era tan ridículo.

 _—Está bien, no estás ocupado —determinó el castaño, sin duda una sonrisa adornaba sus labios—. ¿Vienes al bar? Charles está en la ciudad con un amigo y sería aburrido escucharlos hablar toda la noche._

—¿Soy tu tabla de salvación, Listing? —El chico se carcajeó.

 _—No, también sería bueno verte borracho, porque mira que no es algo para desperdiciar._

Bill sonrió, forzándose a olvidar sensaciones de ridiculez, abandono y frustración. Podía aprovechar para despejarse un poco. Los meses que había pasado en Berlín habían socavado poco a poco la persona antisocial y de sentido cavernícola que tenía de lo que era apreciar a alguien. Es decir, aún era fácil vislumbrar en él al muchacho para el que socializar equivalía a fingir sonrisas y seguir una conversación de oídos para afuera con naturalidad. Pero, así mismo, había descubierto que no siempre era necesario mostrarse imposible e inasequible.

Tom había tenido mucho que ver en eso… y de nuevo ahí iba a con Tom. Hizo una mueca.

—¿Los veo ahí a las diez?

 _—Hecho, Trumper._

La línea quedó muda e inmediatamente una ligera sensación de inquietud se posó en su estómago. ¿Acaso se hallaba nervioso? Más o menos. Ver a Georg era escuchar hablar de Tom unas cuantas veces y no podía negar que eso le turbaba, pero lo peor eran sus vanos esfuerzos por fingir indiferencia que nunca llegaban a un puerto seguro.

El casi siempre ausente novio de Georg era Charles, un hombre alto con cabello rubio muy corto, nariz espigada y una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes. Al conocerlo a Bill no le había dado una buena primera impresión, eso muy influenciado porque el trato entre Georg y Charles era como no lo había visto antes: ellos no se trataban de “cariño” o “mi amor” o cualquier otra cursilería; no, ellos eran de decirse, “oye, imbécil” contestado por un, “dime, idiota”. El amigo de Charles que había mencionado Georg resultó ser un tipo atractivo que desde que apareció en el bar pareció prestarle especial atención.

—¿Así que chelista?

—Sí —contestó vagamente.

Bill tomó otro sorbo de su cerveza, sonriendo cuando vio a Georg darle un coscorrón a Charles por uno de sus comentarios sobre una de las meseras. Las oportunidad previa en la que había estado con ellos le había hecho apreciar lo entretenido que era ser el observador de su trato, ese _más te pego, más te quiero_.

—Charlie, mierda, una vez dices algo sobre dedos de pianista y te rompo tu linda nariz —alcanzó a escuchar al rato. Charles encogió los hombros y respondió algo que su amigo, Alec, o algo así, Bill no podía tener la seguridad, le preguntó. Tomó otro largo trago de cerveza y Georg, sentado no tan cerca, se las arregló para darle un gentil golpe en las costillas—. ¿Pasándola bien?

En realidad, Bill estaba ahí porque en su departamento no tenía cosa más interesante que hacer y tener un relajo de las prácticas en la BOP no era tomado a mal. En esa semana y poco más, Georg se había mostrado como algo bastante parecido a un amigo, y aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, el afecto que le tenía estaba creciendo a buen ritmo, lo cual era sorprendente por el comienzo tan accidentado que habían tenido al conocerse.

—No —dijo con gravedad, antes de sonreír y elevar por tercera vez en esos escasos su vaso en señal de salud.

—Tranquilo con el alcohol —recomendó Georg sin imprimirle un molestoso tono paternal—. Tom me ha dicho que estás lejos de ser un peso pesado.

Ahí estaba, Tom. La primera aparición estelar del nombre Tom. Bill movió su mano en el aire, restándole interés y encendió un cigarrillo, dándole una larga calada.

—¿Cómo está, por cierto?

—¿Quién? ¿Tom?

—No, la Reina Isabel —contestó sardónico, provocando que la risa de Georg retumbara entre el suave rumor de jolgorio en el bar.

Ahora sí Georg estaba mofándose, que bastante enterado se encontraba de que Tom no le había llamado ni para decir “hola, qué tal” o le había mandado señales de humo… que nunca atravesarían el océano. Bill ahogó un resoplido por su propia tontería.

—Él está bien —dijo al fin el pianista cuando controló su risa e ignorara a Charles mirándole con cara de querer preguntarle qué le había causado tanta gracia—. Medio estresado pero, ya sabes, bien.

Bill no sabía. Aquel era el punto.

La conversación no volvió a tocar a Tom, no directamente al menos, en varias rondas. Y cuando el tal Alec propuso unos shots de tequila, no se negó. Para cuando las rondas de tequila se tradujeron a una botella, Georg supo que algo andaba mal, el rostro normalmente pálido de Bill se encontraba ligeramente ruborizado y tres de los botones de su camisa habían sido abiertos. Alec trataba por demás ser amable con el chelista, quien conforme avanzaba la noche se iba tornando risueño y más conversador. El castaño agudizó el oído tratando de descifrar de qué iba lo que hablaban.

—… y pues sencillo, de un día para otro ya era primer chelista. Solo se fue, tal cual, como si nada importara. —Bill hizo una larga pausa y bebió de un trago la medida de reposado que recién le habían traído. Chupó un limón que incluso le supo menos ácido y continúo—: Eso es puro egoísmo, agarra sus maletas y se va.  Pareciera que olvida que tiene una responsabilidad con la filarmónica.

Georg arqueó las cejas en señal de sorpresa.

—¿Bill? —llamó al mencionado—. ¡Bill! —repitió al reparar que el otro no iba a callarse. Le tocó levemente el brazo y ahí fue cuando obtuvo la atención que buscaba—. ¿Estás bien?

—¿Yo? Claro, de maravilla, al fin encuentro un punto de diversión con Alex.

—Alec —apresuró a aclarar su interlocutor.

—Sí, sí, eso mismo. Alex, no Alec. Perdón, Alec. Bueno, ¿no es lo mismo?

***

Bill vio su reflejo en el espejo e hizo un mohín. El maquillaje que la noche anterior no se había quitado le hacía parecer la versión humana de un mapache, sus ojos estaban inyectados de sangre y lucía cadavérico. Por suerte no tenía náuseas aunque sí un feroz dolor de cabeza. Esa era la segunda vez en escasas dos semanas que tenía una resaca aniquiladora.

—Desde que Tom se fue —gruñó entre dientes, agarrando pañitos húmedos para limpiarse—. Esto es su culpa.

Luego de tomar una pastilla, se dio un baño con agua caliente que le sentó bien y se vistió para ir al ensayo. La noche anterior había llegado tan tarde y tan embriagado que ni se acordaba de cuándo o cómo lo había hecho; seguramente la historia de la ocasión previa se había repetido: él hablando incoherencias y teniendo cambios de humor vertiginosos, y Georg riéndose, dándole palmadas en la espalda y procurando que no perdiese el equilibrio.

En su teléfono vio que tenía un mensaje de voz de su madre pidiéndole que se comunicara con ella, que tenía algo urgente que decirle. Aparte notó que tenía un nuevo número en su directorio. “¿Alex?”, se preguntó arrugando el ceño. El amigo de Charles… Alec, no Alex. ¿Cómo así había llegado a pedirle el número o a que el chico aquel se lo diera? Las lagunas mentales hicieron que su migraña se intensificara.

—Esto es culpa de Tom —volvió a decir entre dientes a nadie en particular.

Era una actitud pueril, era consciente de eso, pero de algún modo le hacía sentir un poco mejor. Recorrió los nombres en su agenda uno por uno hasta que llegó de Alex a “Kaulitz, Tom”. No era física cuántica apretar la tecla adecuada e iniciar la llamada, esperar a que le contesten y… ¿y luego qué? ¿Meramente lo saludaría y le preguntaría cómo estaba? ¿Reclamaría la falta de comunicación? Con irritación, Bill dejó su teléfono en el mostrador, haciéndose una nota mental de devolver la llamada a su madre y fue a buscar sus llaves y billetera.

Se había alquilado temporalmente un auto hasta decidirse cuál comprarse, cansado de movilizarse en taxis porque no se sentía seguro de tomar el metro y no perderse, y declinando en su totalidad la idea de subirse a buses. Llegó a donde estaba aparcado su Audi negro y maldijo al reparar que había olvidado el abrigo. Al regresar sobre sus pasos, encontró tocando su puerta a un hombre con un uniforme amarillo y franjas rojas. Con intriga vio que era un trabajador de DHL.

—¿Disculpe? —dijo carraspeando—. Yo vivo aquí.

—Buenos días. ¿Bill Trumper?

—Sí.

Una firma y una despedida cordial después, Bill tenía entre sus manos un sobre. Mordió sus labios, sintiendo una sensación de hormigueo que crecía en sus manos. Esbozó una sonrisa al solo repasar con la mirada el nombre a puño y letra.

 _Thomas Kaulitz  
Meredith Wilson Residence Hall  
Box.8546  
60 Lincoln  
Center Plaza New York,  
NY 10023_

Expulsó el aire que sus pulmones se habían empeñado en retener. Su teléfono en su bolsillo sonó y por inercia lo contestó. Era Georg urgiéndole a que se apresurara porque iba diez minutos tarde, y como iba a recogerlo llegarían con demasiado retraso. El sobre y su contenido tenían que esperar, sin embargo, eso no evitó que su rostro estuviera iluminado y el estómago le diera vueltas cada que recordaba que _él_ le había escrito. Pasó por Georg y se determinó a no hablar del tema, después de todo aún no sabía de qué iría la carta. Ante sus propias cavilaciones, meneó el rostro, pero volvió a lo mismo al cabo de unos minutos. “¿Qué mierdas dirá?”, reflexionó.

—Nada trágico —determinó, al tiempo que el castaño entraba al auto y se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

—¿Nada trágico?  No sé cómo lo tomes tú pero lo que soy yo jamás he llegado tarde a un ensayo. Probablemente Rattle nos dirá con elegancia que deberíamos de ser una bandita de rock greñuda sino sabemos el respetar orden o algo así.

—Te creo todo, menos lo de greñuda. —Ambos rieron por un breve instante.

—No te ves tan mal después de todo —dijo Georg luego de observarle un rato. El auto se abría paso en el tráfico.

—Gracias, supongo —contestó Bill con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Es por tu cita con Alec?

Esa pregunta provocó que Bill, irresponsablemente, frenara de golpe, ganándose que el sonido de las bocinas les llegara de todos costados más improperios en forma de gritos. Por suerte no habían chocado y Georg le apremió a que siguiera en marcha.

—¿Qué cita? —inquirió Bill con una fina arruga entre sus cejas.

—La que tienes con Alec, justo a la salida de la práctica de hoy —respondió Georg, repitiéndose. Viendo que Bill estaba por explotar porque quería detalles y los quería _ya_ , siguió hablando—: Fui al baño y al regresar su brazo estaba alrededor de tus hombros y hablaban entretenidos de qué iban a hacer en su cita.

—¿Por qué no me disuadiste?

—No soy tu niñera —dijo el castaño. Seguía sereno, sin tomarse a pecho la reacción de Bill—. Tranquilízate, tampoco es que sea la gran cosa.

¿No era la gran cosa? Desde una perspectiva externa no lo era, Bill podía deshacerse de la cita con facilidad pero lo que más le sacaba de sus casillas era el no acordarse. Sin hacerlo evidente, aspiró un par de veces profundo. Se acordó del sobre que reposaba en el asiento trasero del auto esperando a ser abierto. Pensó en Tom. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Tom si supiera?

—Tom no haría un alboroto —dejó ir Georg casualmente.

—¿Quién ha mencionado algo de Tom? —preguntó con el mismo tono, ya no a punto de clavarle las uñas y dientes a la yugular a alguien. Aparcó el auto en el estacionamiento de la Berliner Philharmonie. Georg alzó un hombro, desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad.

—Cualquier persona normal estaría preocupada por lo que su cuasi-novio podría opinar. —Bill salió del auto luego de dirigirle una mirada que rayaba el desdén y Georg sonrió—. Eso me gano por involucrarme donde no me llaman.

El pianista no había estado tan lejos de la verdad. Habían llegado aproximadamente quince minutos tarde y al aparecer en el salón de ensayos, Bill cargando su violonchelo, Georg manos en los bolsillos, Rattle detuvo lo que estaba hablando y les sonrió. Su amonestación no se sentía como si fuera niños de kínder sino como hombres hechos y derechos a los que un superior se limitaba a mirar con algo que se asemejaba al desaire. Era peor.

—Como les decía antes de la irrupción de los caballeros —dijo Simon Rattle, tono condescendiente al decir “caballeros”—, la señorita Mara Galassi ha confirmado su participación para la próxima semana y a su pedido la acompañaremos en el Concierto para orquesta y arpa de Haëndel. Luego de la práctica usual de hoy ensayarán el Andante Allegro, las partituras…

La cabeza de Bill se alejó, las palabras del directos oyéndose a la distancia. Con tal, la arpa nunca había sido un instrumento que le agradara. Recién volvió a la realidad cuando le llegó el sonido de afinaciones y advirtió que Rattle no se encontraba a la vista. La noche siguiente, la BOP presentaba tres shows, uno que incluía a la filarmónica con el Vals de las Flores de Chaikovski. Estaba ocupando el asiento del primer chelista y, contrario a lo que había esperado, ni una sola persona le había visto por encima del hombro. Cierto era que había recibido miradas entrecerradas y cargadas de recelo y envidia por el puesto temporal que tenía con tan pocos meses de haber arribado, pero dentro de eso había sido cómodo el lugar… el lugar de Tom.

El ensayo transcurrió sin mayores inconvenientes que un par de problemas de atraso en los tiempos con algún flautista que logró que el director se detuviera y contemplase con cierta aprensión en dirección al grupo.

—¿Señores? —fue todo lo que dijo con tal seriedad que pudo ver como más de algún instrumentista tragaba en seco.

Al terminar el último movimiento en su partitura, Bill supo que su tortura estaba solo por iniciar. Cruzó una mirada con Georg que le indicó un reloj imaginario en su muñeca. Quiso ignorarlo lo mejor que podía, eso sin éxito porque antes de que se pusiera en pie el castaño se ubicó a su altura.

—Vas tarde. Ya te esperan, sabías —bromeó.

—No, no sabía. Gracias por fungir de mi secretaria personal, pero ni sueñes con tomar dictado —dijo Bill, gruñendo y dándose dos pequeños golpes a la rodilla. Para cuando salió del edificio, el cielo estaba nublado—. Mierda —sentenció.

—Estás de excelente humor, puedo ver —fue la voz que hizo girar y encontrarse con los ojos de Alec que le sonrió, inclinando su rostro de una forma que al chellista le supo como un aspaviento.

Bill sintió de inmediato su cuerpo cobrar rigidez, fingió una sonrisa, el saludo que le prosiguió fue por demás tenso y la caminata en la que gastaron los primeros minutos le resultó eterna. Mentalmente buscaba algún tema de conversación para matar el tiempo y aparentar que el asunto no le era tan odioso.

—Va a llover… —Pero antes de que su cerebro y su boca se pusieran de acuerdo para una segunda línea, la carcajada de Alec le hizo guardar silencio. Elevó una ceja y le dirigió una mirada que trató de suavizar evocando a su educación—. ¿Puedo saber que te causa gracia? —quiso saber.

El otro negó con el rostro y sonrió de nuevo.

—No recuerdas nada de ayer, ¿verdad? —Bill exhaló con resignación. Sabía que salía sobrando mentir en ese punto—. Bien —retomó Alec—. Ayer te pregunté si te aburría y me contestaste que cuando te aburres hablas del clima.

Sin saber cómo, de la garganta de Bill brotó una risa ahogada y recelosa, pero risa al fin.

—Ayer había tomado mucho, lo siento.

Los ojos azules de Alec brillaban y la sonrisa que estaba adherida a su boca se acentuó. En cualquier otra ocasión o unos cuantos meses atrás, Bill hubiese estado de acuerdo internamente a algo pasajero con un hombre así, de buen aspecto y que podía ser agradable. Pero ahora esa temporada había pasado.

—Lo sé, lo sé, ¿por qué crees que te cité aquí y a esta hora?

—Um. —Bill no sabía cómo librarse de la situación sin sonar extremadamente descortés o idiota—. Vamos, te invito un café. —Un café no sonaba mal así como tampoco comer algo. Pero Bill no estaba convencido—. ¿Dame una oportunidad? Si no hay química estando sobrios, no pasa nada.

Cabalmente, Bill nunca aceptó la invitación, sin embargo, acabó con Alec en una cafetería no muy lejana del edificio de la filarmónica con un _expresso_ delante y muffins con chispas de chocolate. Era una merienda extraña para ser tomada a esas horas de la tarde y usualmente hubiera optado por té, pero bebió tragos del líquido oscuro mientras escuchaba a Alec volverle a contar cómo así conocía a Charles.

—… y aunque no parezca, Georg lo trae loco. ¿Te estoy entreteniendo tanto que optas por ni siquiera escucharme?

Bill parpadeó. Punto negativo, aquella no era una forma cortés de… Cortando el pensamiento por cínico, negó con la cabeza, apoyándola en el brazo que tenía encima de la mesa.

—Lo siento —musitó fingiendo estar avergonzado. Claro de luna emergió desde su teléfono que yacía en la mesa y lo contestó sin premeditarlo ni ver el ID—. Buenas tardes. —Su rostro pasó a teñirse de un color distinto en un segundo—. Sí, madre, te escucho —dijo. Sus expresiones pasaron de furia a desconcierto, movió su boca de un lado a otro, asintió sin mover los labios y Alec pudo percatarse que eso era un monólogo antes de hacerse de una revista que había a su alcance y aparentar que leía.

Bill se puso de pie susurrando un “ya vuelvo”, y salió del local antes de que alcanzara a leer el primer párrafo de un artículo sobre campos de golf. Siguió con su vista la estilizada figura de su acompañante y no pudo evitar ver a través del vidrio cómo por fin movía sus labios. Alec recordó la serie de eventos de la noche anterior, Bill hostil, ensimismado y como copas después había cambiado solo para mencionar en menos de media hora al menos cinco veces el mismo nombre: Tom Kaulitz.  Dio un sorbo a su café americano y al levantar la vista ahí estaba Bill.

—¿Pasó algo? —indagó.

El chellista asintió y tomó su abrigo. Dijo algo inentendible que a Alec le sonó a una disculpa y salió a grandes pasos del local. No volverían a verse, ambos lo sabían. Bill se subió las solapas y emprendió su caminata hacia el estacionamiento de la BOP. Su predicción de que iba a llover se cumplió cuando estaba a mitad de camino y maldijo, apresurando el paso.

La llamada de su madre le había dado la excusa ideal para zafarse de lo que se negaba a llamar ‘cita’ con Alec, pero a la vez le había dado una razón más para sentir que la cabeza se le podía caer el suelo entre los pensamientos que daban espirales de manera loca y la migraña que había retornado. Cuando llegó a su auto se secó las gotas de agua que resbalaban por su rostro y se limpió el maquillaje ligeramente corrido de debajo de sus ojos. Se sacó el abrigo húmedo y se pasó las manos por el cabello.

A la muerte de su padre, Simone había guardado un año de luto que se había reflejado en su propia vestimenta, sin embargo, su actitud había ido cambiando de a pocos. A Bill le había molestado desde siempre sus relaciones pasajeras, pero si le daban a elegir prefería las aventuras insignificantes a lo que estaba por ocurrir ante lo que se había enterado: Simone había decidido casarse con Mikel Franz.

***

Cuando Bill alcanzó la última sección de escaleras recién concientizó que había llegado al edificio. Una serie de recuerdos mezclados explotaban, daban imágenes sin sentido y luego desparecían  para solo dar más lugar a su confusión. ¿Quién iba a esperarse que el anunciamiento de la próxima boda de su madre le afectaría tanto? Las frases sueltas de su padre rebotaban aquí y allá, los regaños de Simone, los silencios y la patética cara de Franz solamente empeoraban el debacle de sentimientos. Buscó la llave a tientas en su bolsillo cuando llegó frente a su puerta y se obligó a centrarse en el sobre sellado que tenía en una mano. Resopló cuando ingresó. Unos meses antes hubiese sido imposible esa sensación de hogar, pero ahora lo sentía lejos de esa mansión que le había quedado grande desde la muerte de su padre.

Fue directo a la sala y encendió la luz, se despojó del abrigo y se dirigió a la alacena donde descubrió una botella de Malbec y una copa de vino que no recordaba haber adquirido. Fue incontrolable el remezón reconfortante que trepó desde su vientre a su garganta y que borró los últimos vestigios de desazón, melancolía y furor que le había causado la noticia de su madre.

—De seguro fuiste tú —dijo en un murmullo.

Apagó el teléfono al no estar dispuesto a contestar llamadas, se puso ropa cómoda y se sirvió una cantidad generosa de vino antes de darse el placer de abrir el sobre y leer la carta.

 _Querido Bill,_

 _Heme aquí cinco días después odiándome por no haber tomado el cursillo de caligrafía artística cuando pude, pero a mi favor no sabía que algún día podría llegar a usarla. No ruedes los ojos y haz un esfuerzo por entender. Espero que cuando estés leyendo esto tengas una copa del Malbec que te dejé en la alacena sin que te dieras cuenta, que si bien mi intención era dejarte un regalo de despedida ahora podría servir para la ocasión._

 _Me hubiese encantado empezar con un saludo lo suficientemente clásico y esnob, pero no puedo, por mí te hubiera llamado en el mismo instante en que el avión aterrizó si no antes. Te parecerá cursi pero el gusto de tus labios aún estaba en mí. Al final no lo hice por consideración, puedes ir agradeciéndomelo. Sé que dijiste que solo serían dos meses, pero el tiempo a veces no pasa. ¿Dejarías que te llame? O mejor aún, ¿me podrías llamar y levantarme el veto de solo cartas? Lo apreciaría, sé que tú también, no te hagas el duro que cada vez funciona menos._

 _Esta ha sido una semana de locura, ¿sabes? Pensé que para ahora tendría oportunidad de al menos visitar la Estatua de la Libertad y adjuntarte fotos de mí junto a monumentos históricos para que no te olvides de cómo luzco y lo apetecible que soy (ahora sí no me importa si ruedas los ojos o sonríes burlonamente, incluso si bufas. Te ves adorable haciéndolo). Bromas y cursilería, aparte, déjame saber pronto de ti, ¿está bien?_

 _Tom._

 _PD: ¿Puedes adivinar cuántos intentos me tomó hacer esta “carta”? Jamás acertarías. PD2: No, mi caligrafía no es de chica. PD3: Cabe la posibilidad de que te extrañe, Trumper, pero no te hagas ilusiones en vano._

 _No, en realidad sí te extraño._


	12. Scherzo: Capítulo 12

Tom recibió el vaso de agua helada que había pedido y lo agradeció, dándole un sorbo mientras la azafata se alejaba. Todavía faltaban un par de horas de vuelo y se acomodó en su asiento, ajustando su iPod y dejando que su playlist, que contenía música tan sedativa como los Preludios de Chopin a actuales como diversos covers de Vitamin String Quartet, corriera. En las primeras notas de chelo y violín de Enjoy the silence de Depeche Mode, su mente se alejó, volviendo al último beso que se había dado con Bill, a su despedida. No había sido emotiva en extremo y había tenido la dosis necesaria de intensidad.

Sus labios que estaban curvados en una sonrisa perezosa tomaron otro rictus cuando el avión se sacudió casi imperceptiblemente y sus ojos, que habían estado entrecerrados, se abrieron de golpe. Sus pensamientos se lanzaron a reconocer que a Juilliard concurrían renombrados solistas, músicos de cámara y orquestas de todos los instrumentos para formar parte de la prestigiosa universidad tiempos completos, parciales o presentaciones únicas, y que consideraran que tenía la suficiente calidad interpretativa como para ser un miembro más era un logro que le dejaba un sabor agradable y cuya experiencia disfrutaría al máximo de principio a fin.

Aterrizaron sin contratiempos. La gente era numerosa en el inmenso aeropuerto y, con equipaje en mano, por un instante se vio perdido.

—¿Thomas Kaulitz? —preguntó desde su costado un señor de cabellos canos vestido completamente de negro y contextura gruesa—. Debe ser usted, se parece mucho a la descripción que me dieron —añadió en inglés.

Tom asintió, sintiéndose desde ya un poco abrumado por el idioma que dominaba pero que distaba mucho de ser su idioma favorito. El hombre sonrió.

—Soy Robert. Me asignaron venir a recogerlo. ¿Le ayudo con sus maletas?

—No, no —se negó amablemente—. Gracias de todos modos. ¿En marcha?

—Lo acompañaré hasta el auto pero me temo que no podremos irnos de inmediato. Dentro de veinte minutos llega el vuelo de otra persona a la que también debo recoger.

—Oh, ya veo.

A diferencia de lo que hubiera esperado con tantas horas de viaje encima, la necesidad de darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropas, la espera no se le hizo eterna en la limosina. Tom no era de impresionarse pero tener a su disposición prácticamente una estancia cómoda con bocadillos y un mini bar bien abastecido no estaba mal. Cuando la puerta del auto fue abierta se encontraba tomando una Sprite.

—Hola —dijo el recién llegado, cerrando la puerta—. ¿Qué tal?

—Tom —se presentó, viendo al otro acomodarse en los asientos del lado contrario, alargando la mano para darle un apretón.

—Luka —correspondió el gesto—. Un gusto.

Era un joven unos años menor que él pero parecía ser igual alto, una nariz recta, ojos penetrantes y marrones. A Tom le causó instantánea curiosidad.

—Juilliard, uh —comentó.

—Nada más y nada menos —contestó el hombre frente a él—. ¿Qué bebes? —quiso saber.

Tom sintió un poco de incomodidad. El tal Luka tenía una mirada demasiado fuerte para su gusto. Su inglés no era mejor que el suyo con un marcado acento europeo, sin embargo, no podía precisar la región.

—Sprite, por ahí hay otra —contestó señalando el frigorífico en medio de ellos.

Segundos después sintieron cómo el auto se puso en marcha y una voz emergiendo por el sistema de sonido les hizo cruzar los ojos y sonreír. Les dieron la bienvenida de parte de la universidad y les previnieron sobre el posible tráfico a enfrentar. Tom guardó una exhalación. Estaba lo suficientemente ansioso y ahora tenía que compartir, por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, el espacio cerrado con un tipo que parecía poder atravesarle con una mirada.

—Entonces, ¿eres muy famoso? Digo si te llevan hasta con limosina. —Tom se rió.

—No, yo creo que el famoso eres tú.

—¿Apellido?

—Kaulitz.

—Primer chelista de la BOP —dijo afirmando en vez de preguntar. Tom sonrió, diciendo que ese mismo era—. He escuchado algo de ti, al parecer no eres tan despreciable —ilustró Luka, riendo para hacer denotar el sarcasmo. Tom compartió la carcajada, sin sentirse ofendido—. Hablando en serio, una vez te vi interpretar en Viena hace unos años. Tienes buena técnica y enfoque.

—Gracias. Si se puede saber, ¿eres Luka…?

—Luka Sulic.

El nombre le llevó a cuando el año anterior había rechazo participar en “La Competencia Internacional de Chelo Witold Lutosławskiel” y cómo había llegado a sus oídos el nombre del ganador, un joven esloveno-croata. Su hermana le había fastidiado diciéndole que seguro no había participado no por carecer de tiempo, como había alegado, sino por miedo a perder y herirse el ego.

—También sé de ti —dijo finalmente. Luka asintió, y estuvieron en silencio unos minutos escuchando el bullicio aturdidor de los autos y la ciudad.

—Por curiosidad, ¿por cuál razón Juilliard te ha invitado?

—Tengo una temporada de solista —contestó Tom después de darle un sorbo a su Sprite. Ver cómo sutilmente las cejas de Luka se arqueaban en algo semejante a asombro le hizo difícil controlar una sonrisa—. ¿Y tú?

—Artista invitado de la presentación que se dará el sábado próximo en Central Park y supongo que algunos eventos —dijo con rapidez, luego frunció el ceño—. ¿Se me entendió todo? El inglés no se me da tan bien. —Tom largó una carcajada.

—No te preocupes.

—A lo visto estar en la Royal Academy of Music en Londres no ayuda lo que debería.

Luka estaba hablando seguido y a Tom, en palabras, se le hacía difícil seguirle el paso. Luka no había sacado el estudiar en una de las academias más renombradas con presunción sino como si quisiera hacer válido su punto de que el inglés y él no se agradaban con tanto brío.

—Comprendo el sentimiento.

—Exacto. —Luka hizo una pausa y señaló el cuero de los asientos—. Esto un halago pero te pone a pensar que el esnobismo americano le gana con creces al europeo. Lo cual es decir algo. O mucho.

Tom sonrió por la repentina observación. El hecho de que les fueran a recoger en una limosina también le hacía sentir fuera de lugar; una cosa era ser renombrado en su país y otra ser tratado de esa forma. Aunque todavía no podría sacar conjeturas, el coche les había arruinado.

—Y entonces Juilliard trae a dos de los mejores chelistas europeos —trató de continuar la plática con Luka. Había algo en su acento que le gustaba, ese hablar pausado, grave y con un golpeteo fonético que a más de alguno le podría resultar insufrible pero que él estaba disfrutando.

El otro negó con total seriedad.

—Insisto, es halagador, pero Juilliard, hombre… tienen los músicos más cotizados en América, ¿será que se enfermaron todos los chelistas?

—Deja de buscarle una explicación lógica. Debemos ser fabulosos.

—Tienes razón, para qué negarlo. —Ahora fue Luka quien se carcajeó.

Para cuando llegaron al Rose Building en Lincoln Center, un edificio de casi treinta pisos, les recibió una comitiva compuesta por uno de los directivos del hospedaje, el cual se presentó como Eddie Buggie, más varios estudiantes. Todos hablaban rápido, daban instrucciones y bienvenidas sin cesar. Tom sintió que una migraña empezaba a marcar territorio en cada neurona hasta ganarle el cerebro completo y estuvo más ausente que presente en el recorrido de los trece pisos que ocupaba Juilliard; Luka no se veía mejor con una clara expresión de fatiga. Una hora después por fin les instalaron en habitaciones contiguas y con un ligero inclinar de cabezas se despidieron.

Ese sería el lugar en el que viviría por dos meses completos.

Se dio un baño rápido luego de admirar la vista del río Hudson iluminado con luces artificiales que se apreciaba desde los ventanales mientras fumaba un cigarrillo y acomodó su ropa en el clóset.

Las indicaciones habían sido muchas y en un inglés apresurado que no tomaba en cuenta que él no tenía un dominio de experto, pero decidió no quedarse tranquilo por el _jet lag_. Deambuló por un corredor buscando llegar a uno de los dos salones de ensayos que tenía la mayoría de niveles. Para su suerte, estaba vacío y se sentó enfrente del piano Steinway ahí dispuesto, acordándose de cómo su padre había insistido en enseñarle a tocar piano y nunca había pasado de aprender más allá del Himno de la Alegría. Pensar en su padre lo llevó a recordar la presentación oficial de Bill a sus papás, y ello una vez más a rememorar su despedida.

Dejando que los dedos de una mano jugaran con las teclas del piano sin hacer brotar sonidos, sacó su teléfono de su pantalón. Quería llamar a Bill solo para decir un “¿ya me estás extrañando?”; casi podía oír la respuesta que recibiría, ese bufido característico y ver mentalmente cómo el otro chelista rodaba los ojos, quizá comentando algo como, “¿no era que solo nos comunicaríamos con cartas?”. Sin embargo, antes de concretar la llamada, un hombre alto y negro ingresó en el ambiente.

Era Eddie Buggie, eso Tom sí lo había entendido.

—He estado en tu búsqueda, Thomas.

—Tom, por favor —contestó levantándose.

—Tom —concordó Eddie—. No sabía que también podías tocar el piano.

—Oh, no, no, lo mío es el chelo y nada más que el chelo.

Eddie sonrió, a continuación guiándole el camino luego de hacerle recordar amablemente la cena pendiente. Tom recordó cómo había rodado internamente los ojos ante el recalco de lo importante que era asistir a la cena los directivos, a pesar de recién haber arribado a la ciudad. Luka estaba aguardando por ellos envuelto en un gabán, una bufanda y una expresión de querer estar en otro lado.

—Animado, ¿no? —ironizó  el de trenzas al pasar a su lado, bajando el tono de voz lo suficiente para que Eddie no se percatara.

***

Habían sido conducidos a la mesa principal  de un restaurante que parecía de cinco tenedores y ya se hallaban hablando alrededor de dos horas con la gente que estaba allí. Tom había notado cómo Luka se refugió en su fingido mal inglés para no profundizar en ningún tema, limitándose a ser cortés y poco a poco desligándose de la conversación hasta dejarlo a él hablando por los dos. Así, al cabo de media hora, Tom se había hecho dueño de la situación y su encanto natural tenía a más de alguno riendo sin discreción alguna a causa de sus anécdotas.

—¿Luka? —Eddie llamó la atención del croata en un paréntesis en el que parecía que las preguntas a Kaulitz habían cesado. Recibió un asentimiento—. Entonces, ¿veremos pronto el proyecto de 2CELLOS?

Hubo una negación.

—Eso todavía no lo sabemos. Hauser y yo estamos en una encrucijada en ese tema, interpretamos juntos de vez en cuando pero nuestras carreras como solistas son nuestras prioridades.

Después de unos cuantos formalismos más, la cena se dio por concluida. Eddie se disculpó con ellos por no acompañarlos el camino de regreso a sus habitaciones y se vieron enrumbados sin escolta hacia la salida del lugar.

—Las personas pueden ser tan… c _argadas_ —sonrió Tom, sacando un cigarrillo para prenderlo, como confirmando la camarería que había nacido entre ambos solo por ser chelistas europeos con una mentalidad que estaba resultando distinta.

Luka estuvo de acuerdo, guareciendo sus manos en sus bolsillos del pantalón. Estaban caminando por el Lincoln Center de vuelta al edificio y, a pesar de que pasaban de las once de la noche, la gente que recorría el lugar era bastante. Caminaron por espacio de cinco minutos antes de que Luka detuviera automáticamente sus pasos. Con curiosidad, Tom giró el rostro.

—¿Oyes?

A lo lejos se escuchaba la Obertura de “Mañana, tarde y noche en Viena” de Franz von Suppé. Si la memoria no le fallaba a Tom, aquel era un compositor croata que lamentablemente no obtenía toda la difusión que merecía. Luka tenía la mirada perdida, concentrado en la música y un gesto de gusto bailando en su boca.

—Seguro una de las sinfónicas de Juilliard están haciendo una presentación.

—Debe ser. Iré a buscar la fuente y… luego, no sé, a comer sushi, no pude comer nada en el restaurante con todo el blablablá.

Tom reconocía una invitación tácita cuando era objeto de una, lo podía decir por la manera en la que Luka había dejado de tener los ojos perdidos en un punto muerto para mirarle. Pero la mención de sushi inevitablemente le había hecho pensar en Bill y en llamarlo, lo cual no podía hacer por las diferencias horarias. ¿Sería de madrugada en Alemania? Lo más probable, si las matemáticas no le fallaban.

—Yo iré a descansar. Supongo que nos veremos mañana.

Cada uno se fue por su lado. En su dormitorio, Tom se puso pijamas, se cepilló los dientes y sacó pluma y papel. Desde el preciso segundo en el que había jugado con el asunto de escribirse cartas, había sabido que lo haría. Bostezó, sintiendo que el papel en blanco con un inicio tan corriente como el “Querido Bill” que había escrito al inicio únicamente le hacía sentir más cansado.

—Más tarde tendrá que ser —murmuró para sí mismo.

Volvió a bostezar y puso la alarma en su teléfono, aunque dudaba que la fuera a necesitar. Hasta donde veía, lo más probable era que lo despertarían. Por inercia, fue a su lista de contactos y se detuvo en Bill, sin embargo, antes de apretar algún botón, bajó hacia Georg.

 _—¿Tienes idea de qué hora es? —gruñó su amigo con voz ronca al contestarle._

Tom sonrió.

—Tarde… o temprano, no sé. Tengo la consideración de comunicarme contigo para que sepas que estoy bien y así me respondes —se lamentó fingidamente. Georg volvió a gruñir.

 _—Hace menos de una hora me eché a dormir para tu información. Salí con Bill para sacarlo de su miseria… ¿Qué tal Nueva York? ¿Juilliard? —interrogó, sonando ligeramente más despierto._

—¿Saliste con Bill? —Georg dijo un “ajam” y reiteró sus preguntas—. Genial todo hasta ahora. Hubo recibimiento y me siento… especial —dijo con sorna—. Me hacía falta escuchar a alguien que hable alemán, el inglés hará que quiera desenroscarme la cabeza.

 _—Ah, pobre de la princesa Kaulitz que está en la ciudad que nunca duerme porque fue convocado por una escuela prestigiosa. No me jodas, Tom._

Las risas en respuesta no se hicieron esperar. La conversación duró un par de minutos más. Cuando colgó el teléfono, el chelista quedó dormido ni bien apoyó la cabeza en la almohada.

***

Tom se hallaba acostumbrado a largas horas de ensayo, sabía lo que era exigirse al máximo para brindar lo mejor de sí mismo en cada interpretación, lidiar con diversos dolores musculares y tener sus dedos curtidos. Pero  el ajetreo en el que se vio envuelto entre practicar para sus solos, las diversas presentaciones en las que estaría como artista invitado, las distintas cenas y homenajes a los que tenía que asistir por cortesía organizado por Juilliard apenas le había dejado tiempo para respirar.

No se quejaba, no se quejaría ni aunque el estrés acabara con sus nervios. Aquella verdaderamente estaba resultando una oportunidad única. Esa misma mañana, nada más, había recibido aplausos por tocar la Canción III de “Songs and Poems for Solo Cello” enfrente del mismo Philip Glass, quien después se había sentado delante de un piano dejando fluir las notas de “Metamorphosis 2”. La intensidad de la melodía tan simple todavía le recorría las venas.

En esos días solo había hablado con su hermana y Georg cuando en Alemania era de madrugada, y a pesar de que Bill había estado metido en su cabeza, haber logrado finalizar la carta y mandarla había sido lo único que había hecho entre el cansancio y, difícilmente podía aceptarlo con facilidad, cierta inseguridad.

***

Emergió del salón de prácticas con el agotamiento reflejado en su rostro, dirigió una mirada en dirección al comedor más cercano y arqueó la ceja antes de girar sobre sus talones y alejarse. Necesitaba un poco de silencio y, sobre todo, una cerveza fría. Norteamérica le parecía como una gran tertulia, la gente subestimaba el valor del silencio.

Fue en dirección al departamento de atención estudiantil y se afianzó un mapa de la ciudad. Aquella era su primera tarde libre en días y podría aventurarse un poco. Tomó el ascensor y en la entrada su mirada se perdió en una cara familiar. Ahí estaba Luka con una mueca que fingía amabilidad, una sonrisa por demás falsa y su cuerpo tenso en medio de un grupo de muchachos quienes, por lo que pudo ver, hablaban con marcada euforia y sin orden.

Se detuvo y observó por unos minutos hasta que su presencia fue advertida y lo llamó. Luka lo señaló, como si se disculpara por tener que irse, y se separó del grupo.

—Gracias —musitó con alivio al llegar a su lado.

—De nada, sé reconocer la desesperación cuando la veo —comentó Tom con un gesto teatral y se carcajeó—. ¿En serio la estabas pasando tan mal?

—No es eso, es lo mucho que hablan. Lo juro, esta gente le tiene poca estima al silencio

Tom rodó los ojos. Conocía el sentimiento.

—Hace unos minutos pensaba en ello —comentó cuando llegaron a una intersección que dividía el camino—. ¿Vas a tu habitación? —Luka meneó la cabeza.

—En realidad, no sé a dónde mierda ir —gruñó con desconcierto—. Las estancias esas me quedan grandes, ¿sabes?

—Pensaba perderme por ahí. ¿Te unes? —inquirió por cortesía.

—Claro, supongo —dijo, encogiendo un hombro.

El Lincoln Center por sí solo ofrecía una gran variedad de sitios que visitar pero gracias a las presentaciones, tanto Tom como Luka conocían los imprescindibles. Anduvieron por largo rato hablando de trivialidades, él echándole ojeadas al mapa que tenía en sus manos en el que resaltaban los principales atractivos turísticos hasta que al final, gracias a la ligera llovizna que empezó a caer y a que dentro de poco anochecería, desistió de visitar. Propuso ingresar al primer bar con ambiente decente y que no estuviera abarrotado de gente.

Así como no había podido visitar ni siquiera la Estatua de la Libertad, pasear por Battery Park o avistar el Rockefeller Center de lejos, tampoco conocía mucho de los alrededores del Lincoln Center.

—Londres puede ser ruidosa pero jamás tanto como esto —dijo Luka, frunciendo la nariz cuando salieron del segundo bar en el intentaban encontrar una esquina tranquila solo para toparse con personas celebrando  _happy hour_.

—Sí, Berlín igual.

Caminaron un poco más hasta que encontraron justo lo que necesitaban, un establecimiento simple, buena iluminación y, en especial, pocos clientes.

—Esto ha sido más agitado de lo que esperaba —confesó Tom cuando tomaron asiento—, recién es la primera semana y me siento tan reventado como si hubiera estado aquí un mes o más. —Luka sonrió.

—Será porque yo no he sido la gran celebridad que no me siento tan explotado como tú.

—¿La celebridad? —repitió Tom riéndose, viendo que tanto su cerveza como el escocés que Luka había ordenado eran dejados en su mesa—. Qué exageración.

Celebridad era un término que le sabía a engrandecimiento en el paladar, pero indudablemente Tom podía ver por qué el otro chelista se expresaba así. Había sido extraño ser presentado a cada persona que tuviera un nombre relevante en el círculo de la Juilliard, recibir comentarios positivos tal lluvia en temporada y descubrirse reconocido. Su teléfono vibrando le distrajo de la conversación. Al sacarlo de su bolsillo y ver con pasmo el identificador, una sonrisa boba se le pegó a los labios. Disculpándose con Luka, se levantó de su asiento y se alejó del ruido causado por las personas y la música.

—¿Bill?

 _—Hoy recibí tu carta._

Tom sujetó el teléfono con su hombro mientras se las arreglaba para encender un cigarrillo. Ese no era precisamente el saludo que estaba esperando pero expulsando el aire lleno de nicotina de la primera calada, sonrió. Era Bill, ¿podía esperar algo más? En los meses que se conocían había conseguido que rompiese poco a poco la cápsula en la que parecía estar aislado y había logrado vislumbrar más muestras de vulnerabilidad de lo que, podía apostar, había mostrado a alguien más desde que era pequeño.

—He estado esperando a que me llames desde que puse un pie en Nueva York pero sabía que a menos que primero diera señales de vida no ibas a hacerlo. —A pesar del sonido de los autos, de las bocinas, de la misma ciudad, escuchó alto y claro el bufido característico de Bill y sintió como si una calidez se extendiera en su corazón, entibiándolo—. Esta semana ha sido caótica.

 _—Lo sé, me lo decías en tu carta._

Tom volvió a sonreír.

—También te he extrañado —declaró con voz solemne.

 _—¿También?_

—Sí. No me imaginaba que iba a anhelar tantos tus comentarios ácidos y tu… —“A ti en general”, completó sin verbalizarlo. Ante su silencio, Bill no dijo nada—. ¿Qué hora es allá? —preguntó botando la ceniza a la acera y dando espacio a una pareja que pasaba tomados de la mano.

 _—Está por amanecer._

—¿Tal vez por eso estás tan callado? —tentó. Bill hizo un sonido indescifrable. Una vez más recapacitó que una llamada llena de cursilerías y palabras de cariño era algo que difícilmente obtendría de Bill a menos que la ocasión fuese especial pero casi dos minutos de estar hablando insustancialmente era suficiente—. Georg me ha contado un poco de tus aventuras de bares.

 _—¿Qué?_

Al fin expresividad y vida en la voz de Bill. Tom lanzó la colilla y la aplastó.

—Tienes que lidiar con lo que sientes sin buscar perderte, ¿uh? —dijo con tranquilidad, y con picardía añadió—: El alcohol no es la solución, solo provoca que hables de más. —Esperó escuchar bufar nuevamente a Bill pero en vez de eso hubo unos segundos de mutismo—. ¿Bill?

 _—Te extraño._

Tom sintió cómo de pronto su corazón se aceleró. Levantó el rostro y fijó su mirada en el horizonte sin distinguir mucho. Trató de descifrar la confusión que ahora sentía en el pecho hasta que fue capaz de dilucidar: se sentía incómodo, porque algo era dedicarse a buscar reacciones de Bill y disfrutar sus pequeños triunfos, y otra diferente era sentir cómo podía quebrarse ante él; eso era lo que había percibido.

 _—¿Moriste? —inquirió Bill con la voz ahora cargada de acidez._

Una carcajada le ganó al de trenzas, y negó, pero antes que poder decir más, Bill de nuevo tomó la palabra.

 _—Tengo que dormir.  Y no me extrañes tanto, eh, Kaulitz._

Tom  sintió cómo sus labios se movieron como reflejo queriendo esbozar alguna palabra pero la llamada ya había sido cortada, se encogió de hombros y resopló.

****

Con el pasar de las semanas lo ajetreado de su horario no había disminuido; si era posible, incluso, parecía volverse cada vez más atareado. Iba a cumplirse un mes que estaba en tierras norteamericanas y dos semanas y algo más desde aquella llamada de Bill. A partir de eso había sido como si el muro intangible que estaba consolidándose por no haber hablado por días se hubiese derrumbado, y si no eran mensajes los que intercambiaban eran llamadas de unos pocos minutos.

Paradójicamente, ese acercamiento solo le había hecho sentir más la ausencia de Bill.

Con un suspiro, Tom se masajeó las sienes con la mano que no sostenía su violonchelo, todavía escuchando los aplausos detrás de las pesadas cortinas recién caídas. Viendo el lado positivo, esa añoranza a su hogar, a Bill mismo, había disparado algo en su interior: inspiración. En esos días había avanzado más en su composición de lo que en prácticamente dos años. A veces era hasta vertiginoso.

—Siguen haciendo vítores, ¿puedes creerlo?

Al igual que él, Luka tenía puesta ropa formal negra aunque sin corbata. En sí nunca se había enterado quién había tenido la idea inicial y qué tan rápido había sido aprobada, sin embargo, cuando le fue hecha propuesto tocar junto a Sulic y la Juilliard Orchestra en el Alice Tully Hall el Concierto Doble Cello de Vivaldi frente a mil personas, dijo un “cuenten conmigo” de inmediato.

—Es que han tenido una buena probada de talento europeo —bromeó. Se había vuelto costumbre entre el croata y él ridiculizar así a las personas y cultura que los había acogido, siempre con sorna y cuidando que terceros no pudiesen tomarlos como ofensivos.

Sus instrumentos habían sido puestos en buen resguardo y se encontraban dirigiéndose a la sala de tertulias en la que se rozarían con los personajes más ilustres que habían estado en su público. Luka estaba por contestarle, cuando sintió que su pantalón vibraba.

—Me adelantaré —dijo Luka.

Tom asintió, y agarró su teléfono. Era Bill. Como había seguido caminando, no se fijó que se estaba acercando peligrosamente a un grupo de personas entre las que reconocía a Eddie y que, sin duda,  lo arrastraría a presentaciones y demás. Esquivó como pudo y apresuró el paso en dirección contraria.

—¿Bill? —preguntó, genuinamente sorprendido de la llamada. Hubo un simple “hola” de la otra línea que le hizo sonreír—. No esperaba que me llamaras, menos a estas horas. Acabo de dar un concierto y…

 _—Lo imagino_ —Bill no le dejó seguir, haciéndole elevar una ceja—. _¿Cuáles son tus planes ahora mismo? Estaba pensando que quizá puedas dedicarme unos minutos. Tal vez horas._

A su ceja alzada se le unió la otra, la curiosidad recorriéndole de pies a cabeza. Se le ocurría un solo motivo por el cual podía decirle eso pero no se permitió plantearlo abiertamente. ¿Qué tal si se estaba imaginando cosas imposibles?

—¿Horas? —hesitó.

 _—Sí, como te digo, tal vez. ¿Conoces la plaza del Lincoln Center? Si no estás aquí dentro de cinco, me voy._


	13. Scherzo: Capítulo 13

Cuando el ensayo llegó a su fin, Bill se quedó departiendo un poco con los otros músicos, como había acostumbrado a hacer, hasta que Georg apareció sonriendo en la esquina opuesta y con un gesto le llamó.

—¿Vienes con nosotros? —preguntó antes que el chellista llegara a su lado. Recibió una negación.

—Necesito descansar —Bill apuró a justificar, pero fue en vano ya que la expresión de desaprobación estaba ahí junto a ligero movimiento en el rostro de Georg.

—Tienes más de un fin de semana para descansar, no me salgas aguafiestas.

—¿Yo?  ¿Aguafiestas yo? —repitió a punto de sonreír. Desde que era niño había decidido pasar por alto las interacciones sociales a las que su madre no le forzaba, y justo ahora que salía de su comodidad más de lo que había hecho en toda su vida, Georg le acusaba de eso—. Estoy viejo, Listing —dijo girando sobre sus talones—. Buenas noches.

Llegar a su departamento, cambiarse y darse un baño caliente fue la confirmación de que no había podido elegir mejor. Para cuando vació la última gota de té que se había preparado, estaba sentado cómodamente en su sillón rodeado por el silencio y la idea que le venía seduciendo desde que había puesto un pie fuera de la Berliner Philharmonie parecía cobrar más fuerza y querer apoderarse de su razón.  Claro de luna interrumpió su perfecta fantasía del aeropuerto JFK al otro lado del océano. Contestó sin dejo de emoción, depositando su taza en la mesita de café. Sabía de antemano quién era, y si bien admitía lo positivo que era despegarse de las maquinaciones de su cerebro, no era especialmente bienvenida.

 _—¿Bill? Llevo cuatro llamadas, ¿sabías?_

—Tenía un concierto, madre —se excusó.

 _—Por eso mismo quería hablar contigo_ —dijo Simone—. _La próxima semana viajaré a Berlín con Mikel a ver algunos detalles de la boda, porque sabes que allá está lo mejor_ —Bill rodó los ojos ante esto— _, y pensamos que podríamos ir a verte tocar._

—Claro, te enviaré el programa —contestó, intentando no restregarle a su progenitora su ofensivo desinterés.

 _—¿También, quizá, podamos a ver a tu encantador amigo?_

—¿Tom?  —preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo—. No es posible, está de viaje.

 _—Oh, qué lástima._

Bill se guardó comentar que nadie más que él lo lamentaba debido a que si su madre cumplía sus planes estaba destinado a soportar una insufrible cena con Franz sin Tom, quien la ocasión anterior se había encargado de alivianar el ambiente con su buen humor. Ahora que lo reflexionaba, ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de comunicarle a Simone que se ocupaba temporalmente el primer puesto de chelista en la filarmónica.

La charla siguió unilateral. Para escapar de escuchar sobre preparativos de esa boda que le parecía un desatino completo, novedades sobre conocidos y desconocidos, y demás nimiedades, sus pensamientos volvieron a jugar con él, llevándolo a imaginarse lo que sería satisfacer el anhelo que se había instalado en su torrente sanguíneo junto a un sentido de aventura que le era impropio. Tenía tres días libres, incluido el fin de semana por un espacio en las presentaciones, podía darse el lujo. El deseo bulléndole la sangre le cuestionaba que qué era lo que esperaba.

—Debo irme —dijo abruptamente, levantándose de un salto del sillón.

 _—¿Qué? ¿A dónde?_

—Al aeropuerto.

Sin más explicaciones, colgó. Con determinación empacó unas pocas cosas en un equipaje de mano, tomó sus documentos y antes de darse cuenta ya se hallaba en el despacho de la línea aérea, recién encontrándole cierto sentido a la fortuna de su familia: permitirse un vuelo transatlántico sin escalas y en primera clase, no era precisamente algo que haría unos meses atrás, pero ahora era diferente.

***

Ajustó su abrigo al sentir cómo la temperatura descendía en su cuerpo. Se extrañó un poco, el frío no debía ser mayor al de Berlín, razonó mientras pasaba migración. Al salir del aeropuerto buscó un café y ordenó algo ligero comer, percatándose de que chica que le atendía se mofaba de su acento sin ser demasiado discreta.

—Norteamericanos, encantadores, por eso es que son élite —ironizó en alemán.

Bebió su café, releyendo la carta que Tom le había mandado. Por un segundo se sintió estúpido al sentir cómo su corazón latía de emoción, el estómago le daba vuelta y repasó una vez más la dirección con los ojos. Era hasta ridículo y patético pues juraría que podía recitarla de memoria.

Bill no había visitado muchos países europeos exceptuando las ocasiones que había viajado con su madre para eventos familiares, mucho menos había salido del continente; sin embargo, no estaba encontrando mayor dificultad para moverse en la ciudad de Nueva York, su inglés no era tan deficiente y el dinero ofrecía una seguridad extra. Llegó al Rose Building en un trayecto que se le hizo largo, lo cual no fue ayudado por la sensación burbujeante de querer darle una sorpresa a Tom.

Pedir información llegó a frustrarle un poco, pero luego de mostrar su mejor sonrisa ensayada de cortesía logró enterarse que “Thomas Kaulitz” estaba ofreciendo un concierto en el mismo Lincoln Center. Su fingida amabilidad en pos de propia conveniencia le forzó a entablar una conversación trivial con una alumna de Juilliard que se ofreció a servirle de guía.

—¿Entonces eres amigo del señor Kaulitz?

—Umh, sí —asintió, la impaciencia instalada en sus vísceras. “¿Señor?”, repitió en su cabeza, encogiendo la nariz.

—Es maravilloso —dijo la chica de modo soñador antes de advertirlo y haciéndole enarcar una ceja. No le cabía duda, nada había cambiado: Tom seguía cultivando amistades y cautivando a desprevenidos a diestra y siniestra—. Probablemente las entradas se hayan agotado, aunque seguro encuentras en reventa. Suelen tener un porcentaje más elevado del precio, pero...

—No hay problema.

Apenas tuvo su entrada a uno de los palcos privados después de desembolsar una cantidad absurda de dinero, se despidió con alivio y prisas de su guía y siguió al acomodador. Estaba de suerte, el show recién iba a iniciar.

Un espasmo le recorrió al ver una silla en el centro del escenario, la orquesta aún no había entrado y aquella silla en solitario era hasta dramática. Quiso adivinar el programa y se inclinó hacia algo clásico. Tom podía ser _demasiado Bach_ y se debatió entre la Suite n. 3 o n. 6. Los reflectores se enfocaron y su mirada se perdió recta en el público que había quedado a oscuras. Una sonrisa asomó por su rostro cuando apareció la persona por la que había viajado miles de kilómetros de agua salada, sin embargo, resopló sacando todo el aire de sus pulmones por la reverencia a manera de saludo que casi le hacía querer inclinarse por reflejo.

El atuendo no podía ser menos que inadecuado, a su parecer, un pantalón negro de corte italiano y una camisa también negra sin corbata y saco. Esa desaprobación pasó pronto y observó cómo Tom jugaba con el arete en su labio; paladeó sus propios labios, su memoria jugándole una mala pasada al recordar con exactitud el sabor que tenía el otro chelista.

Tom se acomodó, tomó su chelo y sin ningún preámbulo las cuerdas empezaron a ser acariciadas con vigor. Bill se sorprendió por el sonido. “¿Flamenco? No había sido primera opción”, pensó. Pero reconocía que no se trataba de sus opciones, se trataba de las de Tom y sus emociones, de lo difícil que sería llevarle el ritmo a alguien que obviamente buscaba descolocar a la audiencia. Disfrutó de cada nota, movía su cabeza al ritmo y por largos instantes sonreía perdido en la música. Huguet y Tagell difícilmente hubiese considerado ser interpretado con tal fuerza por un alemán, dictaminó.

Cuando la pieza acabó tenía el corazón latiéndole tan fuerte que lo sentía en los oídos. Aquella sensación la había sentido antes contemplando a Tom tocar, y podía afirmar que hasta la había extrañado. El aplauso del público no se dejó espera.

Bill se obligó a relajarse aunque le fue más difícil todavía al ver que otra silla era puesta a la altura de Tom y un joven hacía aparición en el escenario cargando su violonchelo. Buscó en el programa que el acomodador le había entregado y había despreciado revisar. Luka Sulic, leyó. Tom y el tal Luka harían un dueto de chelos. Cuando las primeras notas de Vivaldi inundaron el recinto y al igual que el resto del público presenció cómo los intérpretes parecían compenetrarse, compartiendo miradas de vez en cuando y amagos de sonrisas, sus manos estrujaron el papel del programa.

Había pasado en cuestión de minutos de admirar a Tom, su entrega y evocar lo que le hacía sentir, a tener acuciantes celos que por poco podían hacerle mirar nublado. Para que dos concertistas tuvieran tal afinidad se requerían largas horas de práctica y camaradería; eso hacía lo opuesto a aminorarle la sinrazón.

Nunca la belleza de Vivaldi le pareció tan eterna como en ese momento ni la melancolía del Preludio y Fuga de Shostakovich tan desesperante. Su boca se secó al presenciar a Sulic que se inclinaba hacia el lado de Tom y buscaba su mirada para luego sostenerla y sonreír. La interpretación pasaba de elegante y pulida a básicamente un flirteo de una nota a otra. Humedeció su labio inferior y desvió la mirada, encontrando en la audiencia a una señora en la primera fila que tenía sus manos juntas y veía con tal atención la interacción de los muchachos que sintió el impulso de marcharse. El último movimiento fue tocado y la ovación del público no se hizo esperar por segunda vez.

Las horas de vuelo y la resolución que le había tomado llegar ahí fueron lo único que le impidieron dar media vuelta, tomar sus pertenencias dejadas en un hotel cerca de ahí y regresar a Alemania. Por más aprensivo y molesto que estuviera, ya se encontraba ahí y   _quería_ hacérselo notar a Tom.

Bill salió al aire libre y caminó hasta la plaza entre el Metropolitan Opera House y Avery Fisher Hall luego de encender un cigarrillo. La vista que ofrecían ambos edificios espléndidos no le calmó el ánimo y sacó su teléfono. Esperó dos, tres timbradas antes de que le contestaran.

 _—¿Bill?_ —La respiración de Tom estaba agitada y el ruido a su alrededor era considerable. Voces por allá, sonidos variados por aquí.

—Hola —saludó encendiendo otro cigarro.

 _—No esperaba que me llamaras, menos a estas horas_ —dijo el otro con sinceridad— _. Acabo de dar un concierto y…_

—Lo imagino —cortó sin delicadeza, expulsando el humo por su boca—. ¿Cuáles son tus planes ahora mismo? Estaba pensando que quizá puedas dedicarme unos minutos. Tal vez horas —dijo críptico.

Tom hizo una larga pausa.

 _—¿Horas?_

—Sí, como te digo, tal vez —contestó Bill—. ¿Conoces la plaza del Lincoln Center? Si no estás aquí dentro de cinco, me voy.

Colgó su teléfono y resguardó sus manos en sus bolsillos al deshacerse de su colilla. De nuevo le invadía la ansiedad de volver a ver a Tom, e incluso si estaba mancillada con celos, lo conmocionaba.

Enarcó la ceja y una confusa mueca se apoderó de su rostro. “¿Cinco minutos?”, coreó y sonrió.  ¿Acaso esperaba verlo correr por el lugar y aparecer repentinamente tal comedia romántica? Negó levemente. Caminó un poco sin alejarse del punto inicial, el ventanal de Metropolitan Opera House que le sirvió de escenografía, paseándose de un lado a otro con la ansiedad provocando que incluso el frío le fuera ajeno. Mordió sus labios instintivamente al distinguir una silueta conocida emergiendo del otro lado de la plaza, su piel erizándose al confirmarse que era a quien esperaba.

Tom caminaba con serenidad, no corría, sabía que le esperaría y esa confianza le desubicó. “¿Confiaba yo en él?”, se preguntó sin despegar los ojos del otro chelista. A cada paso su imagen era más clara y al llegar vio cómo una sonrisa cálida adornaba su boca.

—En serio estás aquí —dijo Tom. Parecía que por primera vez no sabía qué hacer y eso en parte alivió a Bill. Era bueno, siquiera por una ocasión, sentir que no era el único a la deriva.

—Sí, ya sabes, Sulic en concierto no era algo que pudiera perderme —contestó.

Ante su réplica recibió una mirada desconcertada que se desvaneció con celeridad, dejando lugar a una suave risa.

—Si necesitaba alguna especie de certificación de que realmente estabas aquí, ahí la tengo —murmuró Tom, envolviéndolo en sus brazos. Bill no se resistió al abrazo, aspirando el aroma tenue y conocido—. ¿Has estado en el concierto?

—Te he dicho que sí —respondió, rompiendo con renuencia el abrazo. La temperatura del ambiente le chocó cuando Tom se separó lo suficiente para enfrentarlo, como si pasar de estar entre los brazos del otro chico a estar sin ellos le hiciera advertir el frío.

—Me hubieras avisado que venías.

—Si lo hacía tomaba conciencia de que estaba por emprender un viaje de un continente a otro y no lo hacía —dijo con franqueza—. Fue un espectáculo entretenido el que dieron Sulic y tú. ¿Luka, no?

Entre hablar sobre su viaje, sobre lo que significaba haber llevado a cabo ese acto impulsivo y centrarse en el recelo y fastidio que le había producido ser testigo de la intimidad del dueto de violonchelos, prefería lo segundo. No estaba más a salvo pero al menos no le obligaba directamente a ponerse meloso o a buscar que Tom se pusiera así.

—Qué decir, Luka y yo nos acoplamos bien.

Bill frunció los labios y sus cejas se elevaron en un traicionero gesto que demostraba su irritación y malestar.

Tom rió incrementado su disgusto y cuando una recriminación que le haría sentir infantil estaba abriéndose paso en su garganta, nuevamente fue abrazado. Pero no quedó ahí, aprovechando su impavidez provocada por la confusión, unos labios hicieron contacto con los suyos. Era un mes sin ser besado y menos con aquella dedicación e incandescencia. No se resistió. Ya tendría oportunidad de incordiar a Tom todo lo que quisiera, a molestarse y sentirse un estúpido por haberse dejado arrastrar por un impulso. Ahora solo quería disfrutar.

Se entregó y, a la par y sin poderlo evitar, también se analizó. El beso inducía que su corazón latiera desbocado al mismo tiempo que le calmaba, la sensación extraña que le acompañaba desde que Tom había bajado del taxi para abordar su avión se evaporaba con su boca encima de la suya. La punta de la lengua del otro jugueteó delineando sus labios y Bill se negó a abrir los ojos.

Se había lanzado y ahora estaba en medio de la nada, sintiéndose vulnerable, y sin embargo, el confort y bienestar que sentía con Tom le hacía sentirse protegido. 

—¿Estás vivo? —murmuró Tom sin alejarse completamente. Bill descubrió sus ojos a aquella mirada.

—Eres un imbécil —susurró.

—Sí, yo también te extrañé —respondió con una sonrisa. El ruido que les rodeaba imprevistamente se hizo sentir otra vez al igual que la gente que pasaba a su alrededor sin prestarles verdadera atención—. ¿Cuántos días te quedarás?

—En realidad, mañana en la noche tengo que tomar el vuelo de vuelta. Obligaciones —dijo alzando un hombro.

—Tan rápido como has venido te irás. —Bill asintió—. Entonces vamos.

—¿A dónde?

—A aprovechar tu estadía.

Un brazo se enredó en el suyo haciéndole andar. Bill logró reconocer el camino de vuelta al Rose Building y con un jalón obligó a Tom a ir más pausadamente. Cuando el sonido de un teléfono que no era el suyo sonó, aprovechó para disminuir todavía más la velocidad. Sin buscarlo pudo escuchar atisbos de la conversación que era mantenida a su costado.

—¿Interrumpo tus planes? —interrogó cuando Tom colgó, rehusándose a que volviera a sujetarle del brazo. Reemprendieron la marcha

—Has venido intempestivamente, ¿qué crees? Pero que estés aquí supera con creces cómo pensaba pasar la noche. Tienes que ver la vista de mi habitación, es asombrosa.

—¿Ni siquiera una cena y ya me llevas a tu cuarto? —fastidió mitad serio, mitad en broma. Las palmas de las manos las tenía humedecidas ante la perspectiva de encontrarse a solas. Tom le miró con una sonrisa.

—Podemos ordenar lo que quieras para comer ahí, solo quiero conversar contigo. Quiero que me cuentes cómo te ha ido y qué tanto me has extrañado. Antes de que digas algo, ya sé que hemos estado conversando por teléfono pero es distinto.

Bill no supo cómo refutarle. Fue en el ascensor que estaba por arribar al piso al que se dirigían cuando introdujo su mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo y encontró el programa del concierto que volvió a hablar.

—Quizá tú también puedas contarme cómo te ha recibido en este país, Juilliard y el resto.

El dormitorio en el que Tom se hospedaba era espacioso y el panorama que tenía, la noche neoyorkina iluminada, las luces de los automóviles en las calles, el río Hudson, le hacía estar de acuerdo con que era asombroso. Silencio fue todo lo que recibió como contestación a una pregunta planteada con curiosidad. Se volvió a ver a Tom y se encontró con una dulce mirada.

—¿Me estás escuchando?

—Más de lo que crees —confesó acortando distancia—. Estaba observándote a detalle. Bill movió su boca en una gesticulación de confusión.

—Quería saber cómo te tratan por aquí… —Antes de lograr completar su cuestionamiento, dos golpes secos a la puerta no le dejaron completar lo que quería decir.

—Adelante —indicó Tom.

—¿No pones cerrojo? —le inquirió Bill; era una amonestación a la que Tom sonrió divertido—. ¿Acaso estás loco?

—Lo mismo le he dicho —intervino Luka, quien entró a la habitación con desenfado—. Al parecer solo él no sabe que está en Norteamérica —añadió sonriente. Bill hizo un sonido bajo de aprobación, y casi se obligó a estrechar la mano que el recién llegado le ofrecía—. Luka Sulic —se presentó.

—Lo sé, te vi. Tocas _bien_ —halagó, tratando de disfrazar su tonito de roñería ácida.

—Gracias —contestó Luka con expresión de no haberse percatado de la situación, de lo que interrumpía—. Gran concierto, eh, Kaulitz, ha sido un honor.

Bill siguió sus movimientos con recelo por el grado de confianza que era evidente. Se forzó a girar hacia Tom, que daba la impresión de no tener ni idea de nada y respondía que el gusto había sido suyo y demás lisonjas mutuas que se le perdieron. Recordaba los celos que le habían acosado aquel viernes, meses atrás en el baile de la BOP, para que al final resultase que no había motivo. El problema era que ahora no veía a Sulic igual de _inofensivo_ que a Alana.

Nuevamente, lo que su madre le había repetido emergió en su cabeza, “ten a tus amigos cerca, a tus enemigos todavía más. Conócelos”. Pretendió usar esa táctica con Tom, y había acabado en… _eso_ que tenían, pero no era lo mismo.

Carraspeó un poco para hacer notar que seguía ahí.

—No me he presentado, vaya modales —dijo con cierta solemnidad, resaltando el último par de palabras para evidenciar que no era el único sin modales. Funcionó porque la sonrisa de Luka vaciló—. Bill Trumper.

—Mucho gusto —asintió Luka—. Bueno, debo irme —añadió dirigiéndose a la puerta. Bill pensó rápido.

—Tom y yo planeábamos cenar, ¿no quieres acompañarnos? —La sorpresa fue poco menos que palpable en Tom y en Luka, que al final aceptó con un, “cómo no”—. No conozco Nueva York, así que si guían el hacia dónde ir…

—Bill.

—¿No tienes hambre?  —inquirió con total inocencia a Tom, como si la invitación que había extendido a Luka hubiera sido conversada—. Vamos, la pasaremos bien.

Tom no era tonto y suspirando por dentro, fue por su abrigo dejado en un de las sillas. Al alcanzar la calle, Bill sacó un cigarro, se lo llevó a los labios y no pudo dejar pasar cómo Sulic observaba sus dedos.

—Chelista —dijo ayudándole a descartar cualquier hipótesis que quisiera formularse.

—La última gran adquisición de la BOP, para ser específicos —complementó Tom ofreciéndole fuego.  Bill ladeó el rostro y le guiñó, dejándolo pasmado por esa actitud. ¿Le estaba coqueteando tan abiertamente?

—Necesito oírte tocar —expresó Luka—. Es mi fetiche, me gusta oír tocar a cada músico que conozco.

—Esta vez te quedarás con las ganas —contestó Bill sin premeditarlo. Reparando en que había sonado demasiado despectivo e insoportable, añadió—: es que mañana por la noche me regreso a casa. Tal vez en otra ocasión.

Caminaron otros cuantos minutos más en una conversación frívola hasta que llegaron frente a un sitio.

—¿Sushi? —escudriñó Bill con interés y con una ceja alzada—. Parece que fue ayer que más o menos tuve que obligarte a que lo comieras por primera vez —dijo dirigiéndose a Tom, que sonrió culpable.

—Hemos venido un par de veces y es muy bueno. ¿O te apetece algo más?

—No, no, está bien.

El lugar tenía un ambiente agradable, luces tenues y una decoración minimalista. Bill miró todo de un vistazo cuando se dirigían a su mesa y se imaginó a Tom y a Luka comiendo ahí. Sonrió de lado. Si es que examinaba a pormenor su comportamiento con facilidad cedería a la tentación de hacer un hoyo y enterrarse vivo; optaba por no hacerlo.

—¿Cómo es eso de que obligaste a Tom a comer sushi por primera vez?

—Sí —dijo Bill, sentándose y recibiendo la carta que una atenta chica ataviada con una versión sencilla de un kimono le tendió—. Hace poco, incluso. Así como lo ves hay algunas cosas a las que les teme y tiene fantasmas pisándole los talones.

—¿No todos tenemos fantasmas? —apuntó Luka con despreocupación, logrando que alzara la vista del menú.

—Supongo que tienes razón —cedió con el ceño fruncido. La risa súbita de Tom irrumpió, haciendo que ambos le miraran.

—A Bill no le gusta que le contradigan —le aclaró a Luka, alargando una mano por encima de la mesa y apretando la mano del mencionado—. Ese es uno de sus tantos encantos.

Bill abrió la boca para objetar pero terminó quedando mudo. Su mesera volvió para tomarles el pedido. La charla menguó un poco, y volvió a recorrer con la mirada el local hasta que la voz de Luka le llegó a los oídos.

—¿Y desde cuándo ustedes dos están juntos?

Sulic no logró ocultar un gesto de diversión al reparar en que sin querer había conseguido incomodar a los alemanes que tenía al frente, sus rostros se habían desencajado por igual aunque el color del que se habían teñido fue diferente.

Tom se debatió internamente qué responder. Sabía que a Bill le importaba lo suficiente, su presencia se lo reconfirmaba, pero también sabía de su temperamento, y no estaba para que le rompieran la ilusión que cargaba alojada en el pecho.

—Dos meses —respondió Bill dando un sorbo al vaso de agua que recién disponían para él. Quería lucir impasible, sin embargo, el rojo que matizaba su tez evidenciaba que esa imperturbabilidad era inexistente. Evadió la mirada de Tom lo mejor que pudo y sonrió a Luka.

—Hacen buena pareja —fue todo el comentario que hizo Sulic, recibiendo el coctel que había ordenado.

—Lo sé —intervino Tom con sus labios curvados con tal satisfacción que a Bill le fue imposible seguir evitándole.

—Que no se te suban los humos, Kaulitz.

—Ni tanto, _cariño_ —contestó—. Te conozco más que eso.

—¿Cariño? Y ahí vas con las cursilerías, no puedo creerlo —exclamó Bill. Era indiscutible que en vez de molesto u ofendido, la denominación le había causado regodeo por lo desdeñable y tonto.

Luka estaba presenciando el intercambio con curiosidad. Entre los otros dos era obvia la familiaridad, lo bien que se llevaban. Era irrebatible que tenían asuntos que despejar pero seguro les iba bien, parecían _complementarse_. En lo que conocía a Tom, este no le había mencionado a Bill más que una que otra oportunidad de forma muy vaga, eso era cierto, sin embargo, estando ahí le corroboraba la impresión que le había dado desde el inicio, que añoraba a alguien que estaba en su tierra natal.

Su comida llegó entre comentarios sobre el concierto que habían dado. Visiblemente, Bill estaba más relajado, tanto así que cambió su “bien” que había dicho sobre cómo tocaba Luka a un, “bastante respetable” que se percibía no regalaba a cualquiera.

Luka cavilaba cómo retirarse. Estaba teniendo buena compañía pero la necesidad de privacidad se respiraba en el ambiente. Al finalizar la cena insistió en pagar su parte de la cuenta pero un _no_ rotundo de Bill le persuadió.

—Yo te pedí que vinieras,  así que insisto —expuso apoderándose de la cuenta. Luka agradeció y  al llegar a la puerta del restaurante se despidió alegando que tenía una cita en un bar cercano—. —Ha sido un placer, espero verte por Alemania algún día —fue su línea de despedida, estrechándole la mano.

Esperaron que el Luka se alejara y Tom se dirigió a él.

—¿A qué juegas? —preguntó sonriente. Recibió un encogimiento de hombros.

—Al galante Tom Kaulitz. ¿Cómo me sale?

—Te falta un poco de práctica.

—Tal vez necesite más clases privadas —fastidió el chico sosteniendo la mirada marrón con cierta picardía—. ¿Tu habitación o mi hotel?

Tom buscó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos.

—¿Así que somos novios desde hace dos meses? —quiso saber con una sonrisa.

Bill negó.

—No dije eso, y el don “acento extraño” tampoco.  Preguntó desde hace cuánto estamos juntos…

—¿No es lo mismo?

—No, aún no decido si ese término se ajusta a nosotros —aclaró y su mano fue soltada con violencia como si su piel quemara.

—Sabía que de ti no hay que confiarse —dijo Tom neutro. Caminó con agilidad, adelantándosele.

¿Qué decir? ¿Cómo actuar? Bill le siguió pero no recortó la distancia, despreciándose a sí mismo por su elección de palabras. Odiaba cómo necesitaba buscar estar en control de cada paso que daba, esa era su maldita herencia, sentir que podía con todo sin dar su brazo a torcer.

—Lo siento —se dejó vencer en voz baja, prácticamente imperceptible entre el ruido de las personas caminando y el tránsito.

—¿Eh? —inquirió Tom volteando a enfrentarlo—. No te escuché, ¿qué dijiste? —instó con seriedad.

—Que lo siento —repitió. Tom siguió su camino después de mirarlo por unos cuantos segundos.

—¿Exactamente qué es lo que sientes, Bill?

—Vamos, Tom, no vine a esto.

—¿No?  ¿A qué viniste entonces? Siempre quiero algo de ti, una reacción, lo que sea, y cada gesto me ha costado lo suficiente. Hoy no quiero que nada me cueste, Trumper, esto no debería ser así.

Bill  aceleró el paso y buscó la mano Tom.

—Solo estoy asustado —se excusó—. Me haces sentir débil.

—Bienvenido a una relación entre dos personas adultas —fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo.


	14. Scherzo: Capítulo 14

La atmósfera era visiblemente tensa cuando ingresaron al edificio. Sus manos no estaban entrelazadas, lo habían dejado de estar a mitad de trayecto cuando con suavidad Tom se había desprendido para comprar cigarrillos. Después de la última afirmación contundente, Bill no había abierto más la boca por no saber qué decir. Admitió sentirse vulnerable y no había obtenido la respuesta que ansiaba, esa que siempre había recibido que le señalaba que podía tomarse el tiempo que quisiese.

Al parecer, habían llegado a un punto muerto y era enteramente su culpa.

—Mi madre se casará este otoño —dijo cuando ingresaron a la habitación y las luces fueron encendidas— y estás cordialmente invitado.

Tom asintió con vaguedad, quitándose el abrigo y masajeándose las sienes. Encendió un Marlboro, su tercero desde que se habían despedido de Luka, y abrió las ventanas. Bill imitó sus movimientos y también se quitó el abrigo y la bufanda. Se quedó en medio de la estancia por largos minutos antes de volver a encontrar voz.

—¿Estás molesto conmigo?

—No. —Bill suspiró.

—No quiero perderte.

El perfil de Tom contra el panorama oscuro, el humo siendo expulsado de sus labios hizo que el pecho de Bill se encogiera. Sus palabras eran ciertas. No quería perderlo por nada del mundo, por cursi que fuera, por necesitado y frágil que eso le hiciese sentir.

—No vas a perderme —fue lo que finalmente Tom dijo, sintiendo cómo un cálido bienestar se instalaba en su pecho. Le llamó con la mano y cuando Bill la sostuvo, le jaló contra sí, refugiándolo—. No te sería tan fácil —agregó. Bill se aferró al cuerpo de Tom y se reincorporó para besar su mejilla antes de quitarle el cigarro que blandía entre los labios y le besarle con necesidad.

Por un segundo, Tom supo que a eso se resumía todo, a ese beso. Habrían pasado mil cosas más y nada hubiera significado tanto como esa noche, la necesidad latente de Bill buscando refugio en él le enterneció. Lo abrazó envolviéndole en su cuerpo y continuó el beso, dejando que Bill guiara en cuanto a intensidad. Fue sorpresivo cuando el otro cortó el momento, separándolo un poco para verle a los ojos.

—Tom —llamó. Este, por un segundo, pensó que algo estaba mal—. Quiero que… —dijo bajando la voz.

—Tú quieres que… —repitió. Bajó las manos hasta la cintura de Bill y le izó con fuerza contra su pelvis, obligándole a que buscara su mirada—. ¿Qué quieres? —inquirió de nuevo. Bill chupó su mentón y pasó sus brazos por su nuca, llegando a su oreja.

—Quiero que me hagas el amor —musitó.

El cambio brusco de la situación, el pasar de sentir como si tuviera una piedra instalada en el estómago a que se le entibiara el alma consiguió que abriera los ojos de sobremanera. Aquella petición dicha con tal convicción y suavidad era lo último que hubiera esperado. Jamás. También estaba la elección de términos. _Hacer el amor_.

—¿En serio?

—No te lo diría sino.

Tom le besó con cariño, lamiendo sus labios, masajeando su lengua con la suya. Esa era su respuesta. Con los pulgares acarició las mejillas de Bill antes de bajar las manos hasta posarlas en su cintura, colándolas por debajo de la ropa y sintiendo la piel cálida de su espalda. Dejó que el beso siguiera por unos cuantos minutos subiéndoles la temperatura hasta que con cierta renuencia se separó.

—Necesitaremos…

—En mi bolso. —La ceja alzada de Tom que recibió le hizo sonreír—. Soy provisorio, creo que a estas alturas deberías saber eso de mí.

No hubo réplica. Tom le miró a los ojos, buscando algo con tesón. Bill no sabía qué pero no quitó la vista, apenas y atreviéndose a parpadear. Los segundos se escurrieron lentos, pesados hasta que ladeando ligeramente la cabeza, el de trenzas alzó la mano y lo atrajo hacia él rompiendo el contacto visual.

—Te quiero, Trumper —anunció con ceremonia a su oído.

Bill sonrió, pero fue consciente de eso, no fue un simple reflejo como otras tantas ocasiones. Estaba sonriendo, su cerebro lo estaba ordenando a partir de la felicidad que tenía en ese momento. Sintió cómo su garganta luchaba por emitir algún sonido, pero era un paso a la vez. Ahora estaba sonriendo, era feliz sin importar qué hubiera pasado para llegar a ese punto, esta vez se dejaría disfrutarlo.

Besó el hombro de Tom mientras un “Te quiero, Trumper” era susurrado de nuevo. Eran palabras que no había buscado, no habían sido planeadas como el resto de lo que hacía en su vida, todo cuidadosamente trazado, estratégicamente desarrollado. Y ahora, incluso si había tratado de poner un muro ante _ese hombre_ y él, no podía estar más contento de haber fallado.

—Yo también te quiero, Kaulitz —pronunció pausado, sin  darle especial entonación a la frase, la cual por sí sola pesaba lo suficiente.

Tom lo sabía y le abrazó con más fuerza. Aquello era tan perfecto, caviló. “La perfecta combinación entre sentimiento y pasión”. Pensó en que había pasado mucho tiempo sin querer de esa forma, y aunque tenía el mismo miedo que tuvo con las personas con las que trató de salir después de Richard, ahora quería correr el riesgo.

—Estaba preparado para que me dieras otro desaire —confesó aflojando el abrazo.

—A que puedo asombrarte cuando menos lo esperas, Tom —dijo Bill.

Eso era completamente cierto y Tom ahogó una pequeña risita antes de besarlo. Lo que iba a pasar hacía que el estómago se le sacudiera de todas las maneras posibles, aún más después de aceptar mutuamente en voz alta lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Por sí sola la petición hubiera significado un mundo, pero con ese añadido no había cómo definirlo.

—No tenemos toda la noche…

—¿No? —preguntó Tom llevando sus manos a la cintura de Bill, tentando sus dedos a escabullirse dentro sus pantalones.

—Ha sido un día largo, no he dormido bien, el vuelo fue, ya sabes… —se justificó Bill en un suspiro falso—. No quiero que me culpes si me quedo dormido a la mitad si sigues a este ritmo.

—No lo harás, de eso me encargo yo.

La certidumbre con la que había hablado Tom provocó que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda y el vientre. Se apoyó en el escritorio y con completa solemnidad, el otro empezó a desabotonar su camisa botón por botón, su mirada marrón clavada en el movimiento de sus propios dedos.

Bill se limitó a observarle. “¿Qué piensas?”, se preguntó una y otra vez. Sus ojos brillaban, y el latir de su corazón era perceptible en su pecho. La respiración de ambos aumentaba a cada trozo de piel descubierta y para cuando Tom llegó al último botón le jaló hacia así y posó sus labios encima de los suyos para besarlo. Descartó la camisa y observó su pecho. ¿Qué buscaba? Temía interrumpirle y evitó siquiera moverse. Tom estaba tan entregado al momento.

—¿Estás bien? —inquirió Bill, y sin dejarle responder, lo besó.

Los ojos de Tom colisionaron con los suyos cuando se separaron, sin embargo, sus labios no se despegaron, como si quisiera compartir por empatía lo que le sucedía. Algo parecido a la frustración se apoderó de Bill. En la cena había dicho con despreocupación que Tom Kaulitz cargaba sus fantasmas en la espalda y era cierto: ese fantasma tenía nombre propio y probablemente las heridas que había dejado todavía no habían cicatrizado del todo.

—Si quieres que nos detengamos… —ofreció con hesitación, cuando Tom seguía mirándole y sus manos no dejaban de acariciarle con delicadeza los brazos.

—No, quiero seguir.

Con esto dicho con firmeza irrebatible, Bill contempló cómo se sacaba su camiseta y desabrochaba sus pantalones de vestir. Estaba excitado, ambos lo estaban. Tomó una de sus manos e hizo que dejara de apoyarse en el escritorio. Tom exhaló el aire aprisionado en su pecho y con sus dedos en los de Bill, lo guió hasta la cama.

Había algo en Bill que no le permitía ser _él_ por completo. Sabía que Kaulitz no era más que un listado de condicionamientos marcados por su pensamiento y si quería dejarse llevar debía aprender a callar su cerebro y solo sentir.

Compartieron otro beso breve y fue hacia el aparato de sonido. Bill le siguió y cuando le dio la espalda, recostó su cabeza en ella, apoyando su pecho en él y cerrando los ojos. Tom podía sentir en su piel los latidos de ese corazón que tanto había añorado fuera suyo. Pasó la yema de los dedos por los diez discos con los que siempre viajaba apilados perfectamente. Por instinto se detuvo en uno y la recopilación de movimientos para chelo de Bach fue el afortunado. Cuando le dio _play_ y la música invadió el lugar, se giró con cuidado. Ahora Bill estaba abrazado a su pecho.

—El Preludio de la Suite n. 1 —reconoció el de cabello negro—. Adecuado, ¿no?

—¿Por qué lo dices? —cuestionó Tom a la vez que se encargaba de apartarse del abrazo y volvían a la cama.

En dos movimientos precisos y certeros, Bill estaba encima de Tom y sus pantalones se hallaban a la altura de sus rodillas, solo separándolos la tela delgada de la ropa interior.

Bill siempre se había considerado una persona para la que el sexo no era especialmente primordial, es decir, lo disfrutaba, había perdido la virginidad en su adolescencia y había tenido uno que otro compañero casual. Pero estar ahí, sentir al otro chelista contra él, escuchar los sonidos diminutos que emitía contra su oído cuando empezó a causar fricción, le daba una seguridad atemorizante: el más mínimo contacto que compartía con Tom era muchísimo mejor a sesiones completas de sexo con personas que conocía poco. Personas por las que no sentía nada.

Había dicho “te quiero”, y era una verdad irrefutable.

—Porque esa Suite es tu preferida —contestó con un susurro la pregunta que había sido dejada en el aire.

Nunca había sido necesario que Tom le dijera textualmente esa información, era fácil de asumir. Era su simpleza y su belleza lo que lo cautivaba; cómo el tocarlo de modo perfecto no le daba lo que necesitaba para llegar a los corazones.

Bill había sido capaz de aprender eso.

Cuando el Preludio de la Suite n. 5 dio inicio, Tom había cambiado las posiciones y sus pantalones no estaban enredados en sus rodillas sino que reposaban en el suelo junto a sus bóxers. Se coló entre las piernas de Bill que se abrieron sin prestar el menor freno, se apoyó en su antebrazo y depositó un beso en la mejilla ajena. Aunque trataba de manejar todo con el sentimiento, su cuerpo no parecía querer adaptarse a ello, y menos cuando aplastó su erección contra el vientre de Bill, que se agitó. Cuando la parte íntima de la Suite n. 5, su favorita, la Sarabanda dio inicio estaba totalmente contra el otro chico besando su oído y sintiendo latigazos de placer.

—Esto es… —musitó Bill sin poder continuar al sentir su boca siendo cubierta por los labios de Tom, callándole en un beso.

—¿Qué? —preguntó al separarse.

—Te mueves casi al ritmo de las notas.

—Bach —murmuró Tom, arrodillándose y deteniéndose para mirarlo un instante—. Bach es mi compositor favorito. Contribuyó mucho a que al violonchelo le dieran el lugar que merecía —sin dejar de hablar, fue hacia el bolso de Bill, quien pudo observar por unos segundos los músculos de su espalda tensos, sus brazos marcados—, eso sin mencionar que sus suites son…

—Tom —silenció.

¿Serían acaso los nervios? Esa duda quedó resuelta ni bien Tom volvió a su lado y se inclinó hacia él, volviendo a besar su cuello, bajando a su clavícula y dedicándole atención a una de sus tetillas. Le acariciaba, le lamía con decisión, sin atisbos de vacilación. Con esa misma seguridad, sin dejar de mordisquear pedazos de piel de su estómago y bajando lenta y peligrosamente a su vientre, embadurnó uno de sus dedos.

—Vas a sentir una sensación rara —advirtió.

Bill quiso responder algo, cualquier cosa, pero no pudo porque de pronto la boca de Tom se encontraba rodeando su erección.

La sensación de la humedad de los labios de Tom hizo que sus glúteos se tensaran y un suave gemido escapó de sus labios, instintivamente llevó la pelvis hacia adelante metiéndose un poco más en la boca de Tom. El de trenzas llevó sus dedos hacia las nalgas de Bill que parecía entregado a lo que sucedía, justo lo que quería, sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus manos ahora arrugaban las sábanas bajo de sí. Tom de nuevo recorrió la piel que había besado segundos atrás, subiendo desde la pelvis de Bill y llegando hacia sus hombros, buscó sus labios y le besó de nuevo.

Por un milisegundo lamentó estar haciendo justo lo contrario de lo que quería de Bill, estaba pensando mucho, mentalizando todo, sus miedos y la pasión se debatían ahí mismo como dos enemigos dispuestos a no dejarle. Suspiró y besó con más ahínco sus labios, los chupó y bebió su saliva. Las dudas se desvanecían poco a poco. Los brazos de Bill pasando por su nuca atrayéndole hacia su cuerpo se lo confirmaron.

Los fantasmas _necesitaban_ irse.

—Esto te está tomando para siempre —dijo Bill. Se notaba que estaba luchando por no tensarse, por dejarle tener el control cuando estaba acostumbrado a que fuera lo contrario.

Sonrió y con una mano resbaló el preservativo en su erección.

Bill se apoyó en sus codos y observó sus expresiones y movimientos con atención, como queriendo enfocarse en el presente. Sus manos seguían apretando las sábanas, como si estuviera sujetándose de ellas con intranquilidad.

—No habrá marcha atrás —la sonrisa que seguía bailando en sus labios no era firme, y los ojos de Bill se pusieron en blanco, dejándose caer y plantando la mirada en el techo. Sintió a Tom acariciarle nuevamente su zona más íntima, como volviendo a tentar terreno o, peor, dándole oportunidad para negarse a que sucediera algo. Pero eso no iba a pasar.

—Kaulitz, deja de joder —gruñó. Sin embargo, falló al imprimirle un tono molesto. Sonaba ansioso. Se _encontraba_ ansioso.

—Oh, pero si ni siquiera he comenzado.

Las palabras eran demasiado pretensiosas para su gusto, y estaba por contestar con acidez cuando Tom se acomodó contra él. La agitación se manifestó en su pecho al no dejar que sus pulmones se llenaran de suficiente aire. Tom, el perfecto Tom, daba la impresión de ser un humano más, fue lo que cruzó por su mente al sentir la punta de su glande moverse en su entrada. Sus músculos se pusieron tiesos involuntariamente, el corazón se le subió a la garganta y su respiración, que ya era irregular, pareció pararse.

—Debes relajarte, sino lo harás más difícil para mí y para ti —escuchó como un murmullo lejano—. Respira, Bill.

Era más fácil señalarlo que hacerlo, quiso apuntar, sin embargo, se quedó callado, y se obligó a aspirar profundamente.  Tom se inclinó un poco hacia adelante y besó su pecho. Ese acto le cayó  en gracia y sonrió.

—Pareces alterado.

Su respuesta fue una ceja arqueada, una sonrisa juguetona, y lo que siguió fue sentir una dureza invadiéndole. No pudo evitar que su cara se desencajara y un quejido ahogado saliera de su garganta.

—No es necesario que para probar que te…

—Shh, Bill —le calló. Tom estaba quieto, solo unos centímetros dentro de su cuerpo. Sus dientes estaban apretados, como si le costara trabajo mantenerse así y, sin embargo, el corazón de Bill se inundó de un sentimiento difícil de definir, como si lo que ocurría fuera inmejorable—. A veces simplemente necesitas mantenerte en silencio y… sentir —añadió con la misma voz comprometida.

“Sentir” repitió prácticamente sin mover la boca más que para jalar aire. Tom siguió avanzando, dejó caer sus párpados y tragó saliva. Un éxtasis extraño le invadió, como si el dolor sufrible fuera acompañado por algo más; era parecido a cuando en una obertura trágica el amor se dejaba ver entre los bastiones del dolor. Ante el pensamiento que evidenciaba cuánto había sido influenciado por Kaulitz y su constante palabreo, su romanticismo, hizo un mohín.

—¿Te duele?

—No soy una nena —murmuró.

—Sé que no —respondió Tom, y con fluidez dio un último pequeño empellón al tiempo que colaba una mano entre sus estómagos para acariciarle.

Bill adivinó que planeaba quedarse estático de nuevo, esperando a que se acostumbrara; no lo dejaría. Tenía las sensaciones, los pensamientos y sentimientos a flor de piel, y contrariamente a lo que cualquiera pudiera creerse, quería, ansiaba perder la razón. Haciendo muestra del brío que todavía tenía, envolvió las caderas de Tom con sus largas piernas y lo empujó hacia él.

—Muévete.

La respiración de Tom notablemente entrecortada debido a la sensación de estrechez no le impidió sonreír ante el cándido mandato. Bill en ninguna posición o situación se resignaba a ser completamente sumiso.

—A sus órdenes, general —bromeó, deslizando su mano hacia una de las tetillas del muchacho y pellizcando con gentileza. Se retiró hasta casi salir, solo para empujar con languidez hacia delante, repitiendo la moción cada vez con más rapidez y confianza.

Por más que lo intentó, a Bill le fue imposible guardar silencio. La huella de lo que estaba ocurriendo jamás sería borrada, la atmósfera plagada de un violonchelo siendo tocado magistralmente en mezcla con los sonidos graves y bajos de placer de Tom, de sus gemidos que se le hacían desconocidos a sus propios oídos. La incomodidad inicial se había evaporado completamente y el dolor apenas eran vagos atisbos de realidad que no impedían que estuviese por perder la cabeza.

— _Tom_ —jadeó penosamente sin deliberarlo, el nombre deslizándose por sus labios como una súplica.

¿Súplica de qué? No sabía, ni siquiera le importaba, y cuando una embestida fue dada en una zona en particular, perdió la capacidad de controlar su cabeza, manos y piernas que se sacudieron como si tuvieran voluntad propia. En ese estado no se dio cuenta de que uno de sus pies, en su afán de dar encuentro a Tom había golpeado un objeto y que el estéreo había dejado de emitir sus suaves tonadas dando paso a otras más rápidas, apasionadas.

—Bill, hay formas más apropiadas de cambiar de disco —gruñó. El mencionado intentó enfocar la mirada sin comprender cómo Tom estaba tan en sus facultades que no perdía su especial sentido del humor—. No digas nada, que entiendo, debo moverme —agregó en tono jocoso pero cortado.

Sin querer, se desconcentró por breves milisegundos para entender a qué se refería Tom. Bach había sido reemplazado por algo que no podía reconocer de buenas a primeras.

—¿Qué es eso? —interrogó, asombrándose de haber conseguido voz.

—Apocalyptica.

Bill quiso decir algo al respecto pero lo dejó ir sin más en cuanto Tom le calló con un beso, como si le diera a entender que suficiente con la charla. Sintió una mano elevar una de sus piernas y eso bastó para volver al mismo estado previo de locura, esta vez el dolor de la penetración fue nulo, pero un escalofrío le atravesó haciendo que gimoteara.

Tom había posado la mano en su cintura, cargándole contra sí, y su erección había rozado algo que mandó instantáneas corrientes de placer, provocándole que se sacudiera. Bill pasó sus brazos por su nuca y buscó su boca, compartiendo un torpe beso con saliva y dientes chocándose por el movimiento de las embestidas que controlaba. Cuando el beso se rompió, solo fue para dar paso a una rehíla cada vez más creciente de jadeos, gemidos. Entrega.

Bill estaba tan cerca que bastó llevar su mano a su erección y darse dos tirones desesperados para alcanzar el orgasmo, poniéndose rígido un segundo y luego relajando cada músculo de su cuerpo. No se permitió dejar caer los párpados para no perderse a Tom, encima de él, sus labios fruncidos e hinchados por su beso previo, y el sudor que perlaba su perfil. En su estado de ensoñación post-clímax no pudo concebir una imagen más perfecta que la que tenía enfrente. Dos embestidas más y Tom cerró los ojos al sentirse explotar dentro de Bill, quien pasaba la yema de sus dedos delineando sus pectorales.

La calma se apoderó de la atmósfera de la habitación, como si el pequeño capullo en el que estaban poseyera su propio microclima y de ahí para afuera nada, absolutamente nada importara. Tom se quitó de él a movimientos pausados, haciéndole arrugar la nariz pero no quiso hablar. No encontraba oración ideal para acabar el mutismo y no sentirse culpable, por eso, se delimitó a ver y escuchar. Rió bajo al percatarse la canción que sonaba, desconociendo la mirada curiosa que recibió. No fue hasta que Tom le limpió los últimos rastros de orgasmo que pronunció una simple palabra, “Seemann”.

***

El sopor del sueño parecía que al fin le estaba venciendo. Había pasado horas quieto al lado de Tom, su cerebro cediendo a los pensamientos que le llegaban uno tras otro sin detenerse ni enfocarse en algo, solo repasando los últimos eventos y de vez en cuando haciéndole sonreír al hombre que, lo aceptaba, estaba cambiándole la vida y ya era imposible retroceder. Sus cavilaciones se hicieron borrosas cuando el sol ya había salido, pero justo antes de caer en completo estado de inconsciencia, esto se vio interrumpido al escuchar cómo el metal de la manivela de la puerta se abría de golpe.

—Buenos días, ¿desayunamos? —fue lo que a viva voz lo despabiló. Sus ojos chocaron con los de Luka, quien al percatarse de su error giró sobre sus talones—. Lo siento, lo siento —se disculpó apenado—. Había olvidado que… y pasé a… Dios, lo siento —dijo por último, saliendo lo más rápido que se lo permitían sus pies.

Tom, que también había despertado de golpe, se encontraba divertido hasta que observó el rostro pálido de Bill.

—Conociendo a Luka, esto va a atormentarlo por siempre jamás —bostezó, enterrando la nariz en el cuello de Bill—. Quisiera seguir durmiendo, pero desayunar no suena mal, dudo que pueda convencerte de que no te marches hoy en la noche.

—Tom…

—Hay una cafetería cerca donde venden los mejores pastelillos de kilómetros a la redonda. Lo descubrí un día que estaba harto de lo que ofrecen aquí, y voy cada vez que puedo.

—Tom —volvió a repetir Bill—. Deja de hablar, vas a producirme jaqueca. —Sintió que la boca de Tom formaba una sonrisa contra su cuello, podía sentir su respiración erizándole los vellos de la nuca—. No aprecio tanta familiaridad aquí con el…

—No estés celoso, incluso si celos en tu segundo nombre —contestó Tom, acariciándole el cabello y pasando a sus pectorales, obteniendo un estremecimiento involuntario.

Bill quiso seguir molesto por haber sido súbitamente alejado de la posibilidad de descansar por la confianza que habían desarrollado Tom y un chelista que ahora dudaba que le cayera tan bien como había creído la noche anterior. No había dormido en veinticuatro horas y cada fibra muscular le pesaba varios kilos, sin embargo, ¿cómo poder lograr semejante hazaña? Se rindió ante las caricias y los besos leves.

—Vamos a hacer un poco de turismo, ¿cómo te suena?

Ahí, con Tom tan cerca, ambos todavía desnudos y los recuerdos vívidos de lo que había sucedido, decidió no contestar. Buscó los labios ajenos y se apoderó de ellos con una mezcla de salvajismo y diversión. Le mordió repetidas meses y por último succionó su labio.

—Mejor quiero la revancha —dijo colándose entre las piernas de Tom, se pegó contra él con cierta rudeza y justo cuando de nuevo iba a buscar sus labios, el otro se giró, haciendo que diera en la almohada sin alcanzar su objetivo.

—Cómo que revancha, no sabía que estábamos peleando.

—Nunca estás enterado de nada —bromeó.

Levantarse, bañarse y ponerse ropa resultó una tarea en extremo complicada entre banales amenazas de sexo en desagravio, jugueteos impropios y  sonrisas. Tom sentía que había pasado milenios desde que se había sentido tan contento y disipado con otra persona. Con Richard, poco a poco la época de felicidad se había mezclado con las pesadillas y ratos agrios. Miró a Bill que se daba los toques finales en su maquillaje y sonrió. No, con él no era algo sencillo, y tenía la impresión de que aún les faltaba superar varios traspiés para conseguir que su relación estuviera genuinamente sólida, pero se sentía positivo.

Fue ingenuo.

No sabía precisar si fue durante el desayuno en la cafetería que había mencionado, el corto paseo por Central Park o el recorrido muy superficial al Museo Metropolitano de Arte que Bill se fue apagando hasta quedar como una sombra taciturna que respondía a sus preguntas y comentarios con monosílabos.

—Qué tienes —increpó por fin cuando pagaban el almuerzo ligero que habían tenido en un restaurante vegetariano que le habían recomendado.

—¿Yo? Nada —negó Bill. Pero la expresión a la que cambió su fisonomía por el lapso de un instante antes de ocultar sus ojos tras sus gafas de sol, lo desmintieron.

Tom frunció el ceño y espirales de frustración nacieron en sus vísceras, clavándose en ellas y hastiándole, pero respiró y actuó como si nada pasase en su camino hacia el hotel de Bill, en donde recogerían sus escasas pertenencias y se encaminarían al aeropuerto. Estaba correspondiendo silencio con silencio, y el otro músico actuaba como si no hubiese habido cambio alguno en su actitud.

Aquella mañana había rozado lo perfecto y ahora que el sol se ocultaba tras densas nubes que auspiciaban mal clima, se asemejaban más a dos desconocidos que no tenían de qué charlar. Tom se hundió en el asiento del taxi y se dedicó a observar por la ventana. En verdad el mágico efecto de horas atrás se había perdido y lo que le había dicho era cierto, estaba harto de buscar reacciones, de ganarse cada gesto. Pagó el trayecto y bajó en el aeropuerto, como habían llegado con una hora extra de anticipación decidieron tomar un café.

—Estás callado.

—Mira quién viene a hablar —contestó Tom. Se sentía cansado, sabía que Bill también estaba exhausto.

—Dos lattes descafeinados y sin azúcar —anunció Bill a la mesera en vez de contestarle.  Tom asintió sin despegar los labios.

—Para mí son dos de azúcar —murmuró llamando la atención de Bill.

Tom lucía tenso, pero no agresivo, lo dedujo contemplándole buscar una cuchara para mover su bebida.

—¿Uh?

—Que sería amable preguntar cómo tomo mi bebida antes de ordenarla, eso.

—Solo ordené lo que a mí me gusta —dijo Bill. No se había dado cuenta de su error, eso era lo más triste. Tom asintió.

—Pues no nos gusta lo mismo —afirmó con cierto dejo extraño en su boca.

Cuando el último llamado a Berlín se escuchó en los altavoces, el ambiente seguía igual de extraño. Tom no hacía el intento de mejorarlo y Bill estaba como si no tuviera idea de dónde estaba parado, tanto emocional como físicamente. Luego de la escena del café habían pasado buen rato sin hablarse antes de sumergirse en una conversación tan trivial que rozaba lo increíble y que más que brindar cierta paz solo les confería todavía más turbación. Con un, “buen viaje”, Tom vio cómo Bill se alejaba por la pasarela, preguntándose qué pasaría y sintiendo que un perfecto buen fin de semana se había ido directo por el drenaje.


	15. Scherzo: Capítulo 15

Por un instante, mientras salía del aeropuerto, Bill se preguntó qué tan ofendida estaría su madre si supiera que estaba de visita en su ciudad y no tenía la mínima intención de ir a visitarla; descartó el pensamiento con la misma rapidez con la que se le había ocurrido y le dio un simple nombre al taxista que abordó. No estaba en Alemania ni dos días y hasta el momento le había sido imposible tener una noche de sueño reparador, sin embargo, ni bien puso un pie en su departamento había sentido como si el torrente de sentimientos y cavilaciones que habían estado en 'pausa' desde que se había despedido de Tom se desataron con tal fuerza que se quedó estático en su sala por quién sabe cuánto **,** antes de darse una ducha rápida, fallar al intentar dormir y tomar la decisión.

—Gracias —dijo al taxista cuando llegaron a la dirección, entregándole el dinero y bajándose. Estaba nublado y corría un viento gélido que hizo que se abrigara más. Tuvo que preguntar a un encargado cómo ubicarse y compró unas flores, aun sabiendo que era innecesario porque corría de su cuenta que la lápida de su maestro estuviera sin polvo y atendida.

Se sentía como si se hubiera desmoronado. Había estado bastante consciente al entregarse a Tom, sin embargo...

Cuando llegó al lugar indicado y en estilizada caligrafía leyó "Alfred Horn" fue como si un peso fuera instalado en su pecho. Era la primera vez que visitaba la tumba de la persona que había sido casi como un padre para él desde que había muerto. Acomodó las flores junto a las que había y se resistió a las ganas de fumar.

—Estoy aquí porque... porque no sé qué tanto desprecio sentiría por mí al ver en lo que me he convertido.

Se hallaba completamente paralizado, frenando sus lágrimas y quitó la mirada de la lápida. Se sentía asqueado de sí mismo y esto se reflejaba en su cuerpo, sus brazos descansaban abatidos y sus manos se refugiaron en las bolsas del pantalón.  Necesitaba tener una de esas largas peroratas apasionadas que sostenía con aquel viejo algunas tardes, y que luego eran aplacados con una mirada fija y palabras concisas.

Recordaba su propio talante, el completo dominio de sí mismo incluso de chico  y ahora todo se resumía a reacciones. Dio largos pasos alrededor de la tumba, no tenía intención de irse, pero el permanecer estático soloaumentaba la sensación de ahogo que se había apoderado de él. Quería hablar, pero su garganta no le dejaba, su tráquea se había confabulado con sus labios e imaginariamente se cerraban.

“Si no vas a decir nada que presente el punto y aparte, mejor no digas nada”, creyó escuchar a su madre. Se remontó a sus ocho años y una discusión con su único compañero de juegos **,** el hijo de la mejor amiga de Simone. Así era, y así sería siempre, su madre le había enseñado a decir la última palabra en todo y ahora a veces ni siquiera abría la boca; estaba diluyéndose en el tiempo y todo se resumía a alguien, Tom.

Exhaló casi con dolor y se rindió ante el impulso de encender un cigarro.

—Autocontrol —dijo en voz alta mientras negaba con el rostro—. Bien, maestro, creo que le voy a defraudar —musitó, dando el primer jalón al pitillo e hizo un gesto con él en la mano—. El autocontrol se fue al mismísimo infierno —razonó a la cripta.

Bill estaba consciente de quién era, y siempre se había sentido agradecido por ello. Se sabía superior al resto del mundo, había sido educado para eso, la perfección era la divisa que le acompañaba desde el kindergarten **;** y las lágrimas, un signo de débiles, le habían sido vedadas. Por ello se sentía tan fuera de lugar, los  impulsos jamás habían sido vistos con buenos ojos por su maestro, las reacciones hepáticas eran poco menos que despreciables y era justo a lo que se estaba encaminando de la mano de **Tom.**

—Tom —musitó. No se había comunicado con él desde que había partido de Estados Unidos, más que con un par de mensajes de texto bastante escuetos. Tampoco era ningún tonto, sospechaba que el otro chico también había llegado a un punto de inflexión, y ahora era avanzar o… Cortó su pensamiento y aspiró con fuerza—. Mierda —gruñó.

—Hablar solo es señal de locura, **Trumper**.

No pudo evitar sobresaltarse y girar con presteza. Ahí estaba una chica que rondaba su edad, pero fueron sus ademanes cuando se inclinó para dejar el par de rosas blancas que tenía lo que le llamó la atención en conjunto con el modo en el que estaba vestida, muy sobriamente y con el cabello rubio en una trenza prolija.

—No te vi en el entierro, ni en el servicio cuando se cumplió un mes —comentó la recién llegada, estirándose arrugas inexistentes en su vestido.

Bill buscó en su memoria y le fue difícil ubicarla, pero finalmente lo hizo, Lydia _algo_. Formaba parte de los escasos alumnos que Horn había accedido a enseñar por notar en ellos algo de capacidad; se había cruzado **con ella en numerosas ocasiones** , en especial para presentaciones.

—Estaba en Berlín —contestó finalmente, sin ver la necesidad de dar más explicaciones.

—Sí, he escuchado que eres parte de la Filarmónica **.** —Era imposible no notar el tono venenoso y envidioso que expresaba su voz. Bill no le contestó, tenía sus propios demonios acosándolo como para que una chica ambiciosa que parecía haberse quedado con el camino obstruido **,** le fuera relevante. Ella no se movió de donde se encontraba—. Me pregunto qué tan complicado ha sido estar frente a frente con Thomas Kaulitz.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Eres el único de nosotros que no mostró interés por averiguar de él, tan soberbio como tú solo.

Era cierto, en parte. Bill se había mostrado irrefrenablemente altanero sobre **Kaulitz-promesa** , negándose de todos los modos posibles a saber sobre su persona y su talento. Prendió otro cigarro y botó el humo por la nariz.

—Sigues sin responder a qué te referías —espetó.

—Ese hombre es pasión vuelta música —contestó Lydia, las líneas de su rostro fruncidas con desdén como si aquello fuera reprochable en extremo—. Una vez lo vi tocar, hace unos cuantos años cuando no era tan célebre.

Bill no supo qué hacer, se encogió de hombros. El nombre de Kaulitz **le había acompañado desde mucho antes de siquiera de topárselo en la BOP** , y en verdad se había negado a sucumbir ante el interés que habían tomado varios de sus conocidos por el prodigioso **chelista**. Nadie podría culparlo, él sabía que era el mejor, así que brindarle  la menor atención solo le haría dudoso de sí mismo a su punto de vista.

—¿Y entonces?—inquirió la chica.

—Entonces qué —replicó tratando de enfocarse de nuevo. Lydia bufó, y el sonido se escuchó a sus oídos como un claro “menudo tonto estás hecho hoy”.

—Dime cómo es estar frente a Thomas.

—No lo sé —mintió, girando sobre sus talones y viendo directamente la lápida de su maestro—, no tengo gran relación con él, por ahora le he sustituido **,** ¿sabes? —agregó  irguiéndose. La última línea le había elevado, lo sabía. Kaulitz insustituible tenía una sombra, y era él.

Hubo un pequeño mutismo y vio de soslayo a Lydia que de nuevo tenía las cejas fruncidas, lejos de estar impresionada o celosa de su logro.

—Nunca has sido ejemplo de sociable, pero esto… —Bill parpadeó, confuso—. Te pregunté sobre la forma de tocar de Kaulitz, no si tenías una relación con él —explicó con una tranquilidad forzada, era obvio que estaba exasperada y, sin embargo, en vez de mostrarlo **solo** hablaba con un tonito apenas modulado.

Le recordaba a alguien. Con sorpresa, al cabo de unos segundos, aceptó que era a él mismo. A cuando la educación gobernaba, y si bien podía mostrar señales de que estaba crispado en la superficie seguía hablando con fingida corrección y cortesía.

—Oh, bueno. No ha sido fácil. —No dijo más, todavía conmocionado por su reciente descubrimiento. La chica también quedó callada, nuevamente arreglándose un plisado imaginario de su vestido, y estudió la corta conversación que habían tenido, ubicando todavía más ligeras semejanzas. Todo eso era en parte obra de Alfred Horn, lo sabía, de las innumerables horas diarias que había pasado bajo su tutela, eso sumado a su propia situación familiar. Con vaguedad se preguntó cómo serían el resto de los estudiantes de su maestro.

—Un gusto verte, **Trumper** —dijo ella de pronto, dándose sin más la vuelta y marchándose.

“¿Un gusto?”, cuestionó. Tal parecía que la hostilidad era la bandera que les lideraba.  Agradeció la soledad que de nuevo le envolvió, instintivamente apretó el móvil guardado en su bolsillo, siempre estaba esperando su llamada. Había cometido errores, vaya que lo sabía; sin buscarlo, se sintió atraído por la idea de que todo se iría, que Tom pasaría de ser esa sensación rara en su pecho a un desconocido.

***

Dos semanas más y su temporada en Juilliard se daría por concluida. Podía decirse que en regla general, el tiempo se había pasado volando, a pesar de que reiteradas veces había sentido nostalgia por su hogar, por estar bajo las órdenes de Rattle y escuchar las bromas sin mucha gracia de Georg. En ocasiones, tendido en su cama, con los músculos de los brazos doliéndole y escuchando a Chopin por propia elección masoquista **,** se forzaba a analizar lo que había sucedido con Bill.

Después del viaje que lo había tomado por sorpresa las cosas se habían vuelto agridulces en extremo, asentando más lo agrio que lo dulce. Se mandaban mensajes lacónicos y tenían conversaciones igual de breves y sin transcendencia. Una parte suya había querido experimentar hasta qué punto podían llegar a actuar como dos extraños si es que no se esforzaba y no dejaba libre la faceta más irreverente y cándido de su carácter; había querido jugar con fuego.

Y estaba quemándose.

La otra parte era la que no olvidaba lo herido que había salido de la última oportunidad en la que había apostado el corazón, indicándole que estaba haciendo bien. Ambas unidas se encontraban logrando que el limbo en el que caminaba respecto a Bill, se volviese más cavernoso y oscuro.

—De nuevo estás espaciándote, Kaulitz —recriminó Luka, sus manos posadas en las cuerdas de su chelo y su ceño fruncido. Tom resopló y con un gesto soltó la nuez.

—Lo siento, creo que hoy no soy buena compañía —se disculpó. El otro le guiñó el ojo.

—No te hagas el modesto y no vengas con tonterías, no se trata de qué tan buena compañía eres tú sino de qué tan buena compañía soy yo —dijo Luka resignándose a dejar el chelo en el estuche—. Además tenemos una cita. —Los ojos de Tom se abrieron de golpe—. No me importa si se te olvidó, vienes y ya. ¿Nos vemos en veinte?

—Como quieras.

La noche empezaba a caer, Tom dio una larga mirada por la ventana de su habitación y se sintió agradecido de que Luka hubiera decidido sacarle de su propia miseria esa noche. Bill ya no solamente ocupaba su pensamiento, se hacía un buen espacio en la memoria de su piel y en los órganos de su cuerpo, Bill dolía. Al parecer despertaba de la cuarentena en la que se había sometido.

Dos golpes anunciaron la entrada de Sulic, quien se había resignado a que jamás pusiera cerrojo por más que estuviera, a su juicio, en una ciudad por demás llena de lunáticos.

—¿Listo?

El sitio estaba abarrotado de gente, pero por una vez, al igual que Luka podía estar seguro, no se sentía aturdido. Todo lo contrario, era hasta disfrutable la energía trasmitida en los gritos y las canciones coreadas por la muchedumbre. Había surgido en una conversación días atrás sobre qué música les gustaba y coincidieron en variados grupos y solistas actuales, por eso cuando se había dado la noticia de que Epica se iba a presentar, fue  implícito que irían.

Con Cry for the moon, sin quererlo, sus pensamientos fueron a Bill. Las vociferaciones y el aspecto de los asistentes, eso sin contar que **la intensidad del ambiente le hacía rememorar** al último concierto que había asistido con Bill hacía unos meses. Si dejaba caer los párpados podía reemplazar la voz femenina por chelos furiosos, y ser testigo mudo de la conmoción que había causado en **Trumper** mientras aceptaba que su convencimiento de que los grandes intérpretes habían fallecido siglos antes no estaba del todo correcta.

—¿No la estás pasando bien? —escuchó que Luka preguntaba.

—Tengo mis quejas, pero todo sin problemas —gritó para hacerse escuchar.

Durante las siguientes dos canciones no pudo evitar seguir pensando en Bill. Recordaba la cena fatídica que había seguido al concierto, de la cual lo único rescatable era que ahora el sushi no le resultaba tan repulsivo. Recordaba cómo se había desbaratado como piezas de dominó y el control se le fue de las manos, haciéndole caminar como autómata bajo la lluvia y únicamente para acabar en el departamento de Bill.

Bill, Bill, y más jodido Bill.

Cuando Mother of light llegó a su final, y la voz de Simone se desvaneció junto a la gente empezando a hacer el éxodo hacia la salida, casi pudo suspirar, necesitaba aire, un cigarro, y hablar de cualquier tema excepto cierto chelista que parecía ser su perdición.

—Eso fue espectacular —Luka portaba una sonrisa como no le había visto seguido, lo que le hizo sonreír también—. Bueno, para mí. ¿Qué tanto tienes en tu cabeza?

—Nada. ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

—Tenía en mente invitarte a cenar comida de mi tierra —expuso Luka, negando el cigarro que le ofreció—. Descubrí un buen local anteayer, está a unas pocas manzanas.

—No se diga más.

—Puedo saber que quejas tenías. —Tom contempló el negarse nuevamente—. Vamos, creo que te haría bien exponer lo que piensas ante alguien que está dispuesto a escucharlo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Una mueca confusa asomó por el rostro de Luka.

—Creo que no te han tratado bien, Kaulitz —bromeó. Para Tom aquello fue poco menos que una bofetada en el rostro, era cierto, parecía había desarrollado ese círculo vicioso de toparse con témpanos de hielo como novios—. ¿Cuál es tu queja? ¿Fue Coen?

—Bromeas, Coen es perfecto, mi problema radica en Simone.

Una carcajada mezclada por una tos se apoderó de Luka y tiró el cigarro por un lado.

—¿Simone? —negó—. Si tu problema es Simone, eso es más gay de lo que cualquiera podría ser. —Tom se puso serio y trato de enfrentarle con la mirada, pero una sonrisa le ganó.

—Me refiero a su voz.

—Ah, bien, por un segundo pensé que me dirías que era fea y eso si hubiera sido ponerte una corona. —El de trenzas casi lloró de la risa.

—No soy ciego, pero tengo oídos. Simone, el primer disco que fue el más memorable, es puro show, en vivo ves cómo distraen de las partes que son un reto vocal, es fácil en el estudio. ¿Notas cómo Amanda le sostiene la voz?

—Oh, por Dios, Kaulitz... —suspiró Luka. Tom le señaló con el índice

—Espera. ¿Viste en este show? Nada del primer disco se interpretó como en el estudio, una mofa para las verdaderas cantantes de power, su voz simplemente no da la talla para un proyecto así. Debió cantar Amanda —dictaminó y guardó silencio. Buscó con la mirada al otro— **.** ¿Estás de acuerdo? Dame la razón, Luka. Sé objetivo, no me vengas con conjeturas de macho que no se da cuenta que la chica está sobrevalorada.

—Díselo a Mark.

—Se lo diría si le tuviera enfrente... insisto, Amanda.

Entre risas llegaron al restaurante y ante los nombres desconocidos de platillos que no había visto en su vida, Tom aceptó el consejo de Luka. Estaba visiblemente más relajado y se forzó a dejar de pensar en Bill. Tenía dos semanas más, dos semanas en las que por algún milagro improbable la actitud del otro chelista podría cambiar y si no todo seguiría su curso natural, se hallaba dispuesto a hablar con Bill, escucharle e intentar convencerse de que podía entenderlo. Sus sentimientos estaban ahí, no podría desvanecerlos.

***

—Parece que no hubieras aprendido nada, ¿a estas horas cerveza? Eso es casi reprochable.

Tom giró y sintió que la garganta se le cerró con fuerza, como si de pronto tenazas hicieran presión, y el poco alcohol que tenía en el estómago diera espirales y amenazaran con dejarle inconsciente. ¿Podía ser? Que de todas las ciudades del mundo, de todos los aeropuertos, de todo el condenado lugar, ambos hubiesen terminado en un mismo sitio luego de tanto.

—Quita esa cara, Tom, parece hubieras visto un fantasma **.** —El recién aparecido dirigió su mirada al barman—. La carta de vinos, por favor —pidió con el mismo gesto en la mano que se acordaba de haberle visto hacer una y otra vez. La husmeó con rapidez y segundos después hizo un ademán despectivo colocándola de nuevo en la barra—. Ahora comprendo —dijo, medio suspirando—. Una cerveza oscura para mí también.

Las palabras seguían rehusándose a acudir a Tom. El maldito le decía que tenía expresión de ver un fantasma. Pues no estaba lejos de la verdad, era un fantasma que lo había acosado en muchas ocasiones, aún en esas oportunidades en las que creyó ilusamente que había echado toda la tierra necesaria para seguir adelante.

—Parece que la responsabilidad de la charla tendrá que recaer en mí.

—¿Qué...  qué haces aquí? —logró decir Tom. Su voz sonaba vacía, él se sentía así.

Tenía más de un año y medio sin verle y ahora **,** sus no menos hermosos ojos grises estaban posados en él en una mirada que era aquella que le dirigía a cualquiera. Acaso era eso mismo, un "cualquiera", quiso saber. Richard exhaló sin problemas.

—Es un aeropuerto, mentiría si te dijera que vine a la tienda de suvenires —contestó soltando una burlona sonrisa, le guiñó el ojo y un ligero golpe en su hombro que hizo que su cuerpo se alertara—. Relájate, Tomi.

—No me digas así —masculló Tom de inmediato, alejándose lo suficiente para que no pudiera darle otra palmada.

—¿Por qué no? A ti te encantaba —presionó Richard con la misma facilidad y desinterés. Tom apretó sus puños y ondas de ira comenzaron a irradiarse por todo su cuerpo en acompañamiento al desconcierto y la sorpresa.

—Pasado. Ahora todo es distinto. No puedes aparecerte de la nada y…

—Shh, calla, estás siendo demasiado denso y aburres.

—No será por simpático que me dejaste sin explicación alguna —dijo Tom tratando de imitar el talante del otro.

—No plática de chicas, Tomi, nunca me han gustado y no veo una en el horizonte —comentó mientras colaba su índice y pulgar en el plato de canapés que había degustando cómodamente hasta diez minutos atrás.

Tom tenía todo el aire aprisionado dentro de su tórax, pero se debatía en cómo liberarlo sin parecer turbado. La pantalla de su teléfono puesto en la mesa se iluminó apareciendo en ella una foto de Bill junto al ID. Alargó la mano con celeridad para tomarlo, pero Richard fue más rápido y examinó el aparato entrecerrando los ojos y una sonrisa ladeando su boca.

—Bill, uh.

—Dame el teléfono —gruñó—. ¿No dices que no quieres conversaciones de chicas? Bueno, pasa que yo no quiero juegos de niños.

Un brillo que también conocía atravesó los ojos de Richard, quien borró la sonrisa de sus labios e hizo lo que le pedía. No iba a tener privacidad y lo sabía, así que contestó la llamada.

—No tengo idea. El vuelo se retrasó un par de horas —dijo tratando de lucir normal, soportando el escrutinio de Richard.

Hubo silencio en la otra parte de la línea. Tom conocía esos silencios, era fácil imaginarse a Bill pensando a mil por segundo cómo continuar la conversación sin comprometerse a algo, sin revelar alguna debilidad. Antes hubiera tenido la capacidad de seguirle la corriente, de decir algún comentario adecuado. Ahora no.

Por su lado, los ojos de Bill bailaban a lo largo de su apartamento, odiaba buscar palabras, se sentía imbécil tan solo por llamarle, pero sus inseguridades habían cobrado dimensiones inimaginables desde su "encuentro" en Nueva York, se sentía débil ante el fabuloso Tom, su propia imagen abrazándose al cuerpo del chico  pidiendo que le hiciera el amor se le hacía hasta nauseabunda. Se detestaba a sí mismo por dejarse doblegar de esa manera e instantes después estaba feliz de haberlo hecho.

_—¿A qué hora vienes entonces? —inquirió._

—No lo sé. Como te dije, el vuelto se ha retrasado.

_—Umh, será mejor que llames a Georg que yo tengo algo importante que hacer y no puedo esperarte._

—¿Y tengo la culpa de eso? —le cuestionó. Una mueca se reflejó en el rostro de Tom, y por más que trató de disfrazarla emergió  en su rostro—. ¿Desde cuándo controlo el espacio aéreo?

_—Eres tan encantador que sería lo único que no controlases —apuntó Bill en tono irónico._

Nuevamente, si hubiera sido otra ocasión, Tom hubiese reído, su buen humor sobreponiéndose a todo el sarcasmo que Bill podía destilar con facilidad pasmosa. Notando cómo Richard escuchaba el intercambio sin verdadera intención de ocultar lo mucho que le divertía, decidió que era suficiente.

—No estoy para esto —dijo en tono cansado—. Analiza bien por qué estás tan huraño y ya hablaremos. —Dio opción a que Bill contestara, pero los segundos pasaron y no hubo ni el sonido de una respiración, por lo que cortó sin más la llamada.

—¿Problemas en el paraíso? —bromeó Richard, bebiendo un sorbo de su vaso.

—No es de tu incumbencia.

—Verdad, pero...

—No hay pero —cortó. La breve conversación con Bill había acabado de desencajarle todas aquellas piezas que creía que estaban bien ubicadas. Apaciguó sus ganas de levantarse e irse sin mirar atrás, y se obligó a relajar sus músculos disimuladamente—. Quisiera saber algo, ¿alguna vez te arrepentiste de haberte ido sin decirme nada?

—No. —La respuesta había sido rápida como para no dar espacio a dudas.

La negativa retumbó por todos los rincones de su cabeza, y tomó su vaso y de un trago bebió el resto de su cerveza. Sentía que estaba derrumbándose poco a poco y no le gustaba ser consciente de ello; debía marcharse, sin embargo, el instinto de protección desarrollado después de Richard le obligaba a quedarse ahí, a no huir. Él no había sido quien había fallado o debía sentirse culpable. No iba a armar una escena; conocía el ego de Richard, ese ego que se hizo añicos alguna vez, recordó las miles de veces que le suplicó que no le dejara, y lo irónico había sido que entre más se sumergía en esa relación, el abandonado había sido otro.

Richard solo le había necesitado, no le había amado.

Buscó fuerza en los recuerdos y en los días de soledad que pasó refugiado en la habitación de huéspedes en la casa de los padres de Daniel, recordó la amargura en el rostro de Alana al verle demasiado delgado unas semanas después y **,** sobre todo **,** recordó las lágrimas de su madre.

—Ha sido un placer volver a verte —pronunció.

—Mírame cuando me hables —pidió Richard con la seguridad que le caracterizaba. Tom ignoró la petición, abrió su billetera y dejó propina.

—Que tengas un buen vuelo —dijo, levantándose y sin darle una ojeada de soslayo al hombre que le había enseñado que cuando podía dejar algo en su momento, debía hacerlo.

“Puede que ya sea muy tarde, Bill”, pensó caminando a paso seguro dirigiéndose a su puerta de abordaje.

Hasta esa parte del viaje la había pasado con su iPod escuchando música relajante o durmiendo, sintiéndose ansioso de volver a casa. Estar en Juilliard había representado una oportunidad única y fuente de experiencias que sabían que le iban a servir a futuro, pero había extrañado su familia, su idioma… a Bill. Ahora ese anhelo de llegar a Alemania quedaba relevado a un segundo plano.

Las cavilaciones no dejaron de asediarle el resto del vuelo y cuando llegó, al no encontrar un rostro conocido aguardando por él, la amargura en su estómago se hizo pesada. En el fondo había tenido la esperanza de que Bill fuese a recogerlo pero quizá eso era lo que siempre sería: esperar algo que no iba a suceder. Mandó al buzón de voz una llamada entrante de Georg cuando recogió su preciado chelo y tomó un taxi, indicándole ir a la estación de tren. Quería ver a personas que sabía que no le fallarían.

Estaba demasiado ensimismado para darse cuenta que se hallaban atrapados en el tráfico.  El conductor le vio por el retrovisor.

—Habrá  que tener paciencia —comentó.

—No tengo prisa —contestó hundiéndose en el asiento. Con los ojos recorrió las calles, observar los copos de nieve  cayendo de forma caprichosa que le ayudaron a poner  la mente en blanco.

—¿A casa? —indagó el taxista en un segundo intento de sacar conversación. Tom asintió, simplemente no estaba de ánimo.

Los minutos se habían colado rápidamente tras los segundos haciéndose horas, todo lo que creyó eterno se iba esfumando y el momento inevitable de llegar a la última estación se hizo palpable cuando el vagón se detuvo y los altavoces le anunciaban el arribo de su destino. El estrés que le invadió le hizo reflexivo sobre la cantidad de equipaje que llevaba consigo.

—Thomas Kaulitz —fue la voz inquirente que le hizo girarse mientras se debatía en cómo asir sus maletas. Un tipo alto le observaba.

—Peter…

—Peter Friensh, el mismo, solo más alto y delgado.

—Yo remarcaría lo de delgado —Tom intentó reír sin éxito.

—Son solo cien libras menos, no seas exagerado. No es nada que una escuela militar no te quite. ¿Cómo has estado, Kaulitz?

El de trenzas se encogió de hombros **,** hizo cálculos mentales, y habían pasado más de cinco años desde la última vez que él y su amigo de infancia habían compartido una charla.

—Eh… bueno —titubeó—. ¿Una bebida y nos ponemos al día? —ofreció, tratando de ganar tiempo y estudiar algún modo inteligente de salir elegantemente del asunto.

Peter miró su reloj y asintió.

—Tengo libre, la persona que tenía que recoger tuvo un retraso en su tren.

No fueron demasiado lejos de la estación, y aunque en el camino entablaron una conversación superficial, no fue hasta que llegaron a un bar que ambos conocían bien de sus años de adolescencia que el ambiente cedió, haciéndoles recordar lo buenos amigos que habían sido.

—En serio no me hubiese imaginado que Katrina a estas alturas tendría dos hijos —dijo Tom asombrado, aceptando la cerveza y el cenicero que un camarero les puso en la mesa que habían elegido.

—Y uno en camino —corrigió Peter, sonriendo—. Es curioso que yo sepa más de tu novia de escuela que tú mismo.

Para eso había muchas justificaciones, como que al decidir viajar a Berlín, tal joven promesa para perseguir su sueño de dedicarse al violonchelo como profesión, sus lazos con la gente con la que había crecido se habían vuelto cada vez más tenues. El mismo Peter era un claro ejemplo de eso, apenas y podía reconocer en él al chiquillo regordete y pecoso a quien había ayudado numerosas ocasiones en las clases de música y educación física cuando eran unos críos. También que Katrina había sido un episodio de su vida sin valor.

—¿Qué es de ti, entonces?

—Nada de hijos, te puedo asegurar —rió Tom—, ni en camino, en proyecto, ni nada. Acabo de volver de Nueva York.

—Algo oí.

—Qué, ¿eres la nueva señora Schwarz? —dijo haciendo referencia a la anciana que era oídos y ojos de todo el pueblo, y que no hesitaba en hacer llegar las habladurías hasta el último rincón.

—Digamos que eres la  celebridad local —afirmó Peter—, eso es prácticamente como no saber que tu ex tiene dos hijos, espera un tercero y se convirtió en  la ama de casa de revista después que todos pronosticábamos que pararía de modelo en revista porno. —Tom no pudo contener una nueva carcajada.

—Eso es realmente dulce de tu parte, ¿eh?

—Más creo que algunos estereotipos se rompen, lo cual es bueno —dijo dándose pequeños golpes en el estómago.

Un largo trago de su vaso le ayudó a disimular su expresión. "Nada del otro mundo, soy gay y uno muy fracasado por cierto, el tipo que amaba me dejó sin explicación y el que actualmente me trae con el corazón dando vuelcos da la impresión de ser menos emocional que un molusco, por lo demás todo bien", sonrió ante su verborrea mental.

—Tocar y estudiar, mi vida es aburrida, verás —contestó cuando Peter le preguntó qué era de él.

—Te han roto el corazón, por lo visto —resopló, sus ojos atizándose.  Las cejas de Tom se elevaron por sorpresa, trató de negar, pero resolvió encogerse de hombros.

—¿Cómo sabes?

—Digamos que traes la misma mirada que cuando descubriste que Sophie, la chica de tercer grado, jamás volvería de su viaje de intercambio.

Tom quiso reír y no pudo. Vamos, esa etapa había sido difícil. Se había creído enamorado y nunca más la volvió a ver, aunque ahora que lo reflexionaba, tal vez era para lo mejor, con todo el asunto de que a él las chicas no le iban tanto…. Y ya estaba ahí volviendo a pensar tonterías. Encendió un cigarrillo que sacó del paquete en su bolsillo y miró a Peter que no había hecho más que una pausa antes de seguir con su parloteo sobre las muchachas por las que supuestamente había sentido algo. Antes de pisar Berlín no había hecho más que mirar a los chicos de una forma que se había guardado para él solo; luego, otra había sido la historia. Tomó una calada profunda de nicotina y expulsó el humo.

—Debo detenerte, que de nuevo me hablas de Katrina como si fuera relevante —bromeó. Peter rechazó su ofrecimiento de cigarros diciendo que seguía siendo no-fumador y le dio un sorbo a su cerveza.

—Sí, ¿no? Estoy siendo pesado. Pero es que en el fondo reconozco algo del Tom que conocí y veo que tienes un jodido piano atravesado en el pecho, hombre. Creo que a mi manera te presiono para que hables.

Tom dio un par de pitadas más. Nunca le había contado a Peter sobre sus preferencias sexuales porque no había querido poner en riesgo su amistad; tampoco lo había hecho en sus sucesivos breves encuentros luego de que la escuela terminase porque no le veía el punto de hacerlo.

—Es que… me encontré con mi ex. Un imbécil que me desequilibró la vida. —Peter le miró fugazmente con fijeza.

—Siempre supe que jugabas para el otro equipo —reveló por fin, sonriendo. Tom enarcó una ceja y luego liberó una risotada.

—Me siento confundido.

—Vamos, uno no es ciego y no es que se supiera, solo era un presentimiento de “ese niño bonito gusta de otros niños bonitos” y das gracias por tus cien libras de sobrepeso. —El de trenzas sonrió y bebió el resto de su bebida. Advertía el cansancio físico, las más de veinte horas de estar en aeropuertos y terminales le pasaban la factura, aunado con las ya cuatro cervezas que al menos se había empinado—. Bien, te lo encontraste y... —interrogó Peter.

—Y ahora conocí a otro.

—¿Ves? No hay diferencia, yo me divorcié y ahora ando con una que tiene todo el perfil de ser la próxima hija de puta que me arruine la existencia, es una cadena al parecer.

“Bill no es un hijo de puta”, razonó, o lo intentó, el alcohol revoloteando en su sistema. Pero no, no lo era, al menos no como Richard sí lo era. Había meditado muchas veces al respecto, Bill tenía problemas de confianza para expresar sus sentimientos, y aunque en ocasiones le daba la impresión de que esa fortaleza en la que se resguardaba al fin le había brindado acceso, había pequeños comentarios, actitudes, que lo regresaban a creer que no, que estaba al igual que el resto en las inmediaciones sin tener más que atisbos ridículos de lo que era el interior.

—No quiero seguir esa cadena —reveló.

Peter frunció el ceño. Veía una fragilidad tal en el chico socarrón que había conocido, el que evitaba peleas y juegos rudos por temor a dañarse los dedos y arruinar su carrera musical, pero que a su vez no tenía reparo en mostrarse serio y decidido cuando la situación lo exigía. Todo aquello le hacía comprender hasta qué instancia estaba con el corazón roto.

Les trajeron las cervezas que había ordenado, pero evitó que Tom bebiera.

—No, vamos a caminar un poco para que te refresques antes de que llegues a casa. ¿Te están esperando?

—No —respondió Tom—, les estoy cayendo de sorpresa.

—Y sí que será sorpresa —murmuró Peter, abrigándose y saliendo del bar.

Se alejaron a pie del local, por unos metros pasearon en silencio. Tom disfrutaba de la vista de su pueblo, era curioso como cada vez que regresaba el solo aroma en el ambiente le hacía sentirse en su hogar, pero ahora ese sentimiento estaba acompañado de algo más. Se sentía vacío.

—¿Entonces cuál es el plan?—preguntó tratando de abstraerse de sus propios pensamientos.

—Ya te dije, caminar un poco para que estés en forma y tu familia no se espante al verte luego de tantos meses. Igual, tengo que recoger a alguien —miró su reloj— en veinte minutos. Te lo mencioné antes.

—Sí **.** —Lanzó la colilla consumida y sin querer restringirse, prendió otro. La llovizna había desaparecido y el frío estaba calándosele hasta los huesos—. Por curiosidad, ¿esta misma persona es la que dices que tiene el perfil de ser la próxima que te va a arruinar?

Peter no vaciló ni un segundo al mover la cabeza de arriba abajo. Resguardó las manos en sus bolsillos y elevó los hombros.

—La misma. La conocí poco después de mi divorcio y, bueno, un clavo sacó al otro. Está loca, tiene todos los jodidos tornillos de la cabeza zafados —dijo con un volumen de voz que a Tom le pareció resignación—, y es totalmente maravillosa. Me va como anillo al dedo.

—¿Y crees que te va a mandar todo a la mierda? —indagó, cejas alzadas. Así de tanto había cambiado Peter en los años que no lo había visto. ¿Cuánta distancia habría del Tom actual de aquel adolescente? Sabía que kilómetros. Todo era porque Richard había irrumpido en sus días apacibles, llenos de música e ideas puramente teóricas de lo que era sufrir por amor hasta querer arrancarse el alma con las propias manos.

—Curiosa cosa esta la de enamorarse, ¿uh?

  1. Enamorarse. Tom pensó en Bill y el pecho se le estrechó. Estaba enamorado, eso era un hecho, pero se encontraba justo en el punto en el que solo pensar en él ya dolía. La pregunta era, ¿valía la pena sufrir?  



Richard le había dado dolor, aún le causaba ciertas punzadas en el corazón y era cierto que no había empezado sufriendo. Con Bill, cada gesto tenía que buscarlo, cada mirada se la debía ganar, se lo había remarcado y solo así le había hecho reaccionar.  ¿Acaso amar no debería ser algo espontáneo?

—Así que el chico nuevo ya te descompone **,** ¿no? — Peter interrumpió el mutismo. Tom asintió—. Protégete Kaulitz, solo eso te digo, no soy quien para dármelas de consejero, pero si alguien te está haciendo pedazos antes de siquiera empezar, vas mal.

Una risa **,** que más se escuchaba un chirrido causado por lo enmarañados de sus pensamientos y helado del clima **,** abandonó su garganta.

—En parte es mi culpa —admitió—. Bill es como un volcán dormido… sí, prepárate para una analogía de lo más rebuscada y pésima —advirtió al reparar en que Peter le miraba de reojo con una ceja elevada—. Tiene tanto poder interior dormido que cuando lo conocí me causó hasta lástima la situación que le había tocado vivir y el maestro de chelo que tenía le hubiesen orientado a reprimirse.

—Oh, es músico, eso explica muchas cosas. —Tom parpadeó, y luego volvió a reír, ahora sí con sinceridad, y Peter le dio un golpe en la espalda, en señal de que debían regresar—. Vamos, te llevo a casa.

—Puedo solo, en serio.

—Claro y dejar que  se me acuse de poco hospitalario y sin modales —respondió Peter, negándose a su vez.

El trayecto lo recorrieron en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. El confort que les invadió les remontó a su adolescencia.

—La vida era tan fácil en aquel entonces —dejó escapar Tom sin proponérselo.

—Lo dice el niño bonito de la escuela —respondió Peter riéndose—. Tu mayor complicación era que te vieran hablando con el rechoncho raro del laboratorio de química, o sea yo— recalcó  mientras cruzaba la reja que permanecía abierta en la villa de los Kaulitz. Cuando se estacionó a una considerable distancia de la puerta principal vio como esta se abrió.

—El instinto de tu madre no falla — **dijo apagando el motor.**

—¿Peter? —preguntó Anna Kaulitz avanzando por el sendero.

—Qué ojos **,** ¿eh?

—Maravillosos, niño, no paso los cincuenta —aclaró la señora con desenfado—. ¿Tom? —Inquirió con extrañeza, viendo a su hijo bajarse del auto— **,** ¿ha pasado algo?

—No, no —apuró a aclarar el mencionado, llegando a ella y depositando un beso en su mejilla.

—¿Y Juilliard?

—Ya terminó, mamá —contestó después de agradecer a Peter que le ayudaba a sacar su equipaje del vehículo.

—No avisaste que venías.

—Digamos que era una sorpresa —respondió con avidez el chelista.

—Digamos que soy estúpida —afirmó su madre con seriedad.

Peter tosió, pero no se notaba incómodo, y Anna giró hacia él con una sonrisa brillante que no engañó a nadie. Los tres sabían que ni bien Peter se marchara, Tom la tendría encima saturándole de preguntas. La despedida fue corta y hubo una corta conversación para volverse a ver antes de que Tom regresase a Berlín. Sin mediar sílaba, su madre le hizo dejar sus valijas al pie de la escalera luego de comprobar que su chelo estuviese bien y le indicó que la acompañara a la cocina. Anna Kaulitz era la amabilidad personificada, pero no por eso podía ser inclemente cuando sabía que uno de sus retoños necesitaba de ella.

—Tu papá está en el piso superior —le dijo, poniéndole delante un plato con un sándwich recién preparado—. Se encontraba preparándose para dormir, ya lo saludarás cuando subas.

Le estaba hablando como a un niño pequeño. Tom quiso soltar una carcajada y una queja tal como “mamá, soy tu hijo mayor, basta”, pero se limitó a darle una mordida al pan y a masticar con lentitud.

—Sabía que estarías de regreso en estos días y habíamos quedado en que te pasarías por aquí para saludar y que nos contases qué tal había sido Juilliard. Esto no era lo que tenía pensado –anunció, dándole la espalda a la vez que servía agua hervida en una taza. Tom suspiró.

—Estoy cansado, no he dormido nada.

—Claro, atravesaste medio planeta. ¿Vas a decirme qué pasó o me harás perder el tiempo con juegos de palabras como si fueras un crío?

Pasaron unos largos minutos, Tom siguió comiendo con lentitud, sin verdadero apetito hasta que Anna depositó una taza de té caliente y se sentó al frente, cruzando sus brazos encima de la mesa y mirándole con paciencia. Esperaría lo que a él le tomase elegir qué decir, esperaría y sería quien le escuchase quisiera o no; ya habían pasado por esa situación.

—Me encontré con Richard en Londres —confesó.

Los ojos de Anna por instinto parpadearon lentamente, ese nombre. La turbación en Tom le descompuso y movió sus labios nerviosamente. ¿Podría ser que todavía le daba vuelta la vida? Evidentemente era sí. Debía tranquilizarse, ser del temple que su hijo necesitaba.

—Te escucho —murmuró asintiendo. Tom movió la cabeza negativamente.

—No hay mucho que decir Richard… fue solo Richard —resopló—. Solo afirmó que no se arrepiente de haberme dejado. Creo que soy uno de esos seres que son "abandonables", que puedes estar con ellos y al día siguiente darte la vuelta y olvidarlos como si fueran nada… Quizá eso sea —repitió buscando un cigarro a tientas en su bolsillo, no encontró ni uno y por hacer algo tomó un sorbo de té.

Anna tenía las manos hechas puños y la bilis que había producido era tanta que además de tener su sabor amargo en la lengua le hacía recordar bastante bien las veces que había tenido que presenciar impotente cómo Tom estaba desmoronado por el malnacido de Richard.

—Estás hablando puras tonterías. Él nunca te mereció y no se arrepentirá ahora, pero créeme que vendrá el momento en el que lo hará, jamás va a poder atrapar a alguien tan maravilloso como tú, y no lo digo solo porque eres hijo mío —expresó con seguridad.

Una risita agria se escapó de los labios de Tom, quien volvió a tomar otro sorbo de té y no despegó la mirada de los dibujos floreados de la loza.

—Entonces me pregunto si Bill también se arrepentirá —pronunció con languidez—, ni siquiera fue capaz de ir a recogerme al aeropuerto cuando sabía que… —Su voz se perdió en un hilo y Tom tosió—. Sé de tu estricta política de no fumar dentro de la casa, ¿pero harías una excepción por mí?

Anna dijo que sí. Seguía furiosa, y ahora un poco de su ira se dirigía hacia el chico que había conocido dos meses atrás.

 


	16. Scherzo: Capítulo 16

Más que agotado, Bill hubiese elegido la palabra fastidiado para describir cómo se sentía. Todavía no podía quitarse por completo la sensación de hastío provocada por la visita de Franz y su madre, quienes habían insistido en querer conocer dónde vivía. El resultado de eso fue escuchar cómo necesitaba redecorar, agregarle un poco más de elegancia y sobriedad a su sala, y demás críticas que le hicieron querer sacarse la cabeza y lanzarla lejos. Aquel día había sido un poco mejor pero ligeramente arruinado por la iniciativa de Rattle, en asociación con directivos de escuelas privadas, para tener un concierto didáctico e introducir a los jóvenes a la música clásica. Britten jamás le había parecido tan soso en medio de escolares con uniforme y público en general. Eran la Berliner Philharmonie, no cualquier escuelilla desconocida. Sus quejas habían tenido que ser mentales, en especial porque parecía el único importunado.

Después de la presentación condujo sin dirección fija, llegó a la autobahn y pisó el acelerador hasta el fondo. Nunca había sido fanático de los autos, pero tener el suyo propio le había brindado una libertad que no había disfrutado a primera mano siempre llevado de aquí para allá por el chofer de su madre. Cuando llegó al Mozart Institut se sentía listo para un baño relajante y seguir olvidándose del mundo entero.

No pudo, _por supuesto_ que no.

Su mente, que tan sumergida había estado en la adrenalina, atacó.

Tom.

Esa mañana no había hablado con él más de dos palabras. Al buscar su nombre en su lista de contactos creyó que podría desenrollar la lengua, pero la había tenido tan tiesa como siempre, cortante y antipático; no podía controlarse ya, era un hecho. Había pasado tres semanas desde que había regresado a Berlín y en vez de llegar a un claro en el intrincado boscaje de contradicciones y sentimientos solo parecía estar enredándose más. La visita a la tumba de su maestro y su encuentro con otra de sus alumnas le había servido de poco y nada.

—Solo una semana más y regresaré a Berlín —le había dicho Tom.

—Lo sé —respondió, sin saber qué tan apagada fue su voz.

Una semana, siete días.

Su soledad se había vuelto palpable. Tom era esos matices, en otro tiempo, imperceptibles de sí mismo. Desde que tenía memoria recordaba cosas importantes y ahora se hallaba repasando el surco de sus labios,  su color rosado, su boca entreabriéndose al traer a su memoria el gusto de sus besos. Bill se dejó caer en el sillón y escuchó el timbrar del móvil un par de veces y fantaseó una milésima de segundo con una conversación que salvara el trecho que se había abierto entre Tom y él.  Masajeó sus sienes queriendo desaparecer un dolor imaginario en su cabeza y sonrió, en realidad, lo único que deseaba era que Tom se fuera de su cabeza.

El móvil sonó de nuevo, despertándolo de su ensoñación, y cogió la llamada.

 _—¿No pensabas contestarme, Trumper?_ —fue la voz que le llegó del otro lado del auricular.

Para su infinita sorpresa, era Alana. Sintió cómo su corazón se aceleró de golpe, era algo de él...  era parte de... “¿Cuándo me he vuelto un tartamudo mental?”, se amonestó sin palabras.

—Hola  —alcanzó a decir con sequedad.

_—Estoy en Berlín, ¿me das unos minutos como prometiste? Necesitamos hablar._

Exhaló con fuerza. Hubiera amado excusarse, pero no podía, lo había prometido y nunca faltaba a sus promesas. Era cuestión de honor.

***

—Luces igual —fue lo primero que le dijo Alana al verlo acercándose a la mesa en la que estaba aguardando.

—No ha pasado tanto tiempo —dijo tomando asiento. Algo en los ojos de la chica le indicaban que aquel no sería un encuentro llena de bromas y buen ánimo.

—Te estaba haciendo un halago a mi manera —le replicó ella acomodándose el cabello—. Por teléfono parecías indeciso de verme, debería de sentirme ofendida.

—Ehm, no…

—Ahórrate una excusa —le interrumpió. Una sonrisa muy tenue se posó en sus labios. Alana no era la clase de personas que se andaba con rodeos, Bill había podido conocer ese aspecto de ella—. No has hablado demasiado con Tom, ¿verdad?

—Cierto —dijo luego de pedir un cappuccino a la mesera, más un pedazo de pastel.

Para cuando fueron dejados de nuevo solos, prestó atención a las facciones de Alana. Podía ver a Tom en ella, en mínimos detalles, en gestos, y era como si su piel se escarapelara.

—Tengo belleza sobrenatural, ya sé —dijo Alana jugando y sacándolo de su silencio. Bill carraspeó y quitó la mirada—. ¿Lo extrañas? —Esa simple pregunta lo dejó como a miras del abismo. “¿Cómo se contesta a eso sin sonar quejumbroso o necesitado?”, se cuestionó Bill—. Dios, no es tan difícil decir un sí… o no, en su defecto.

Aquello fue como recibir una bofetada en pleno rostro.

—Podría serlo —replicó, comiéndose un trozo de pastel sin tener hambre, pero con la plena intención de tener ocupada la boca.

Una ceja de Alana se arqueó  y sus ojos se afilaron buscándole la mirada Bill, quien siempre había sido la entereza personificada, pero en esa ocasión se sentía especialmente intimidado.

—En sí no sé de qué te haces el ignorante. —El chelista tragó en seco y dejó el tenedor en el plato.

—No sé de qué vas.

—Bill, por favor, no me subestimes. Lo primero que te dije fue  "no lastimes a mi hermano", y ahora me sales con tu nulo entendimiento —dijo Alana con firmeza.

En respuesta se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada, levantando el café con la intención de tomar un sorbo.

—Tom es muy sensible.

—Eso es cierto, por eso no comprendo qué vio en ti.

Si lo anterior había sido como una bofetada, eso fue como un golpe directo a su estómago que lo dejó sin aire. Su taza quedó a mitad de camino y con lentitud la devolvió a la mesa. La belleza tan impactante de Alana ahora le parecía mortífera, tal como si fuera una cobra enseñando los colmillos ponzoñosos. Por un lado sus ideas se amontonaron unas tras otras para responder el ataque frontal; por el otro lado, sintió algo bastante similar a la envidia: nunca había tenido a alguien tan dispuesto a enfrentar a quienes le estaban haciendo daño. “¿Hacer daño?”, repitió en forma de pregunta. Sintió que sus párpados pesaban como plomo, y una de sus manos hizo un puño con el mantel a la altura de su regazo.

—Creo que no es tanto de tu incumbencia lo que pasa entre él y yo, Alana.

Ante esto, los ojos femeninos se abrieron en desmesura.

—¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? Es mi hermano, por supuesto que me incumbe. Me caías tan bien —murmuró.

—No veo por qué ya no debería —respondió Bill dejando de nuevo la taza en la mesa— ¿Sabes?, me choca el café con el humor que cargo. ¿Una cerveza? —se aventuró a sugerir.

—Como quieras, no te estoy deteniendo.

Mientras esperaba a que su pedido fuera llevado, Bill volvió a reconocer que Alana estaba realmente molesta.

—Entiendo que te pongas así —dijo cuando pasaron unos minutos—. Tú también me caías bien… bueno, me agradas hasta ahora, a pesar de que estés comportándote como hermana recelosa. —Un largo vaso de los característicos para cerveza fue puesto enfrente de él. Bill selló sus labios, incómodo consigo mismo con sus deseos de aplacar lo suficiente a Alana para obtener detalles—. Sé que no eres del tipo de chica de "no bebo", acompáñame.

—Solo bebo con mis amigos.

—Yo soy tu cuñado así que aplica —bajó el tono y volteó el rostro al mesero—. Otra cerveza para la señorita.

Alana afiló la mirada, y el chelista no pudo negar ver a Tom a través de ella, como cuando rara vez le veía con severidad.

—Ahora sí lo eres.

—Todo lleva un proceso...

—Bill, no es que mi hermano sea muy sensible, su problema es que se entrega todo y me das miedo.

—¿Te doy miedo? —inquirió curioso. Quedó mudo porque el mesero se acercaba con el pedido. Alana asintió en evidente respuesta.

—Llevas poco tiempo en su vida y todo es ya muy intenso. Tom no es un crío llorón que cuenta a los cuatro vientos cuando sucede, así que el hecho de que yo sepa que algo no marcha bien, es porque le has calado profundo.

Bill tomó un trago, dos tragos de su cerveza, degustando el sabor amargo en su lengua y estudiando qué contestar. No pudo evitarlo y las paredes se desplomaron, haciéndole soltar un largo suspiro.

—Me pintas como el malo de la película cuando yo también tengo mis propios jodidos demonios internos con los cuales lidiar. No voy a decir que es injusto, porque lo creas o no, soy consciente de lo mucho que Tom ha tenido que… _luchar_ para llegar a este punto de inflexión.

Quiso seguir hablando pero exponerse con tanta sinceridad le hacía sentir mucho más accesible de lo que se mostraba por regla personal, y había que aceptar que Alana era más una desconocida que una íntima suya. En su mutismo y debate interno, no se percató que algo en Alana se había suavizado.

—Sí, Tom tiene ese poder de “inflexionar”gente —ironizó ella y una amarga sonrisa salió de sus labios—. Mira Bill, para mi desgracia, si lo tienes taciturno, algún poder tendrás sobre él. Debes reconocer qué no está funcionando entre ustedes y dar el siguiente paso para solucionarlo.

Alana tenía razón en algo, no pocas ocasiones dejaba que todo se fuera a la mismísima mierda si era necesario, incluso podía negar que hasta el azul del cielo si ayudaba a sus fines. Sin embargo, esta vez era definitivo, _quería_ a Tom.

—Debo irme —dijo ella maldiciendo entre dientes cuando se fijó en la hora—. Creo que te he dicho todo lo que quería —agregó y se levantó, arreglándose la ropa y el cabello en movimientos fluidos.

Bill también se incorporó en un gesto caballeresco que hizo que Alana elevara ambas cejas.

—Luego de que básicamente quisieras arrancarme la piel con tus manos desnudas puede ser difícil de comprender esto, pero me ha gustado hablar contigo.

Alana se puso su bolso en sus hombros y suspiró, luego se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo muy breve.

—Sigo molesta porque has puesto a Tom en una posición que duele ver, que conste —dijo al separarse—. Más te vale enmendar todo, o desaparecer para siempre si no puedes. —Con esto, y sin dejar que le respondiese, se marchó.

***

A pesar de que era como la oportunidad final para que su lucha interna llegase a su fin, no sabía qué hacer. Teléfono en mano, a medio vestir, Bill se encontraba no en una batalla sino en la guerra. Él había iniciado la llamada en estado automático y había sido tarde cuando escuchó a hablar a Tom. No sabía bien qué decir o cómo mostrarse, debatiéndose entre dejar traslucir qué tanto le importaba el otro chelista o lo patético que se sentía por doblegarse tanto.

—¿A qué hora vienes, entonces? —preguntó cuando recibió la noticia de que Tom todavía no estaba cerca de arribar.

 _—No lo sé, el vuelo se retrasó un par de horas_.

Su tono no era el de siempre y eso despertó su alerta, sin embargo, más poderosa era la guerra que libraba. Se removió en el sillón, mirando las agujetas sin atar de sus zapatos antes de buscar con la mirada un encendedor, levantándose para cogerlo cuando vislumbró uno.

—Umh, será mejor que llames a Georg que tengo algo importante que hacer y no puedo esperarte —dijo. La mentira había rodado de su garganta para afuera antes de poder controlarla, y todo por no querer hacer parecer que esperaría a Tom por siempre. Lo que sí capaz de hacer, si era sincero. “Mierda”, pensó.

 _—¿Y yo tengo la culpa? ¿Desde cuándo_ yo _controlo el espacio aéreo?_

En definitiva, Tom estaba huraño, su personalidad amable y tolerante a años luz. Eso no evitó que sus propias espinas salieran a flote.

—Eres tan encantador que sería lo único que no controlases —soltó sarcástico, y le dio una calada profunda a su cigarrillo.

_—No estoy para esto, Bill. Analiza bien por qué estás tan arisco y ya hablaremos._

Quedó en silencio, estático, limitándose a respirar al escuchar la línea muerta. Algo le decía que las había jodido, y ahora sí monumentalmente, pero… Fumó lo que le restaba de su cajetilla y salió a comprar más. Como le había dicho a Alana, él tenía sus propios demonios que derrocar.

Caminó tres bloques hacia la tienda, buscó cambio en su pantalón y descubrió el papel arrugado con el número de vuelo de Tom, lo ajó en sus manos y lo tiró.

—No quiero saber —murmuró. 

La amargura en su paladar solo le recordó que sabía de memoria el itinerario aéreo. Estaba ansioso por verlo pero el agrio silencio de los últimos instantes de su nada cortés conversación le hizo recordar que Tom no era el mismo chico que había conocido meses atrás, y en parte era responsable de ello.  Una sensación de hormigueo en las manos empezó a ganar espacio hasta hacerle consciente de que la angustia le ganaba. “¿En serio lo dejarás ahí?”, se preguntó con reproche. Volvió sobre sus pasos al apartamento y cogió las llaves del auto. Condujo despacio, perdiéndose en las notas de piano clásico que envolvían el auto. Sus músculos fueron tensándose, y contrario a lo que el Etude de Skriabin hubiera inspirado, la nostalgia que sentía fue convirtiéndose en indignación y una gota de sudor se formó en su sien. Bill no dejaba de ser humano pero sus molestias las llevaba solo, en la intimidad de sus espacios...

Tomó el carril auxiliar que le llevaba al desvío hacia el aeropuerto y de pronto se sintió como el primer día de clases en una escuela regular, totalmente fuera de lugar. ¿Qué mierdas estaba haciendo? ¿Correr de nuevo hacia Tom? 

No lo haría.

Pero eso no impidió que se quedase en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto hasta que la noche cayó, que agotara su recién comprada cajetilla de cigarros y que el ambiente de su auto estuviera tan cargado que prefiriese abrir las ventanas y congelarse por el frío a respirar la nube de nicotina. Las horas habían pasado, Tom seguramente había llegado y al no encontrarlo se había ido por su cuenta. Ni siquiera tenía sentido que siguiese esperando un evento que ya había sucedido.

Cuando sus músculos estuvieron más allá de entumecidos fue que se dijo _basta_. Había ganado, no había acudido a Tom como si su vida dependiera de eso. “¿Entonces por qué se siente como si hubiese perdido?”, deliberó, con el estómago encogido, las manos congeladas y la sensación de querer vomitar, que con facilidad podía atribuírselo a la falta de alimento y al abuso de cigarros, pero sabía que no era así.

Su creencia de que esa noche no dormiría atormentado porque Tom estaba a dos pisos arriba, y la sensación de no solamente haber perdido la batalla sino su guerra invisible se asentaba más en cada tejido a cada minuto, no fue correcta. Durmió como peso muerto al apoyar la cabeza en la almohada sin cambiarse de ropa o sacarse el sabor amargo de la boca. Fue su despertar, más bien, el epítome de la intranquilidad, de sopetón, con dolor de cabeza y de cuello, y la garganta irritada por no haberse cubierto.

—Maldita sea —gruñó.

La ducha rápida con agua hirviendo no le despejó lo que quiso. Un café y dos aspirinas como desayuno le fueron despejando poco a poco. Vio las agujas del reloj moverse con lentitud y exhaló. Demás estaba con fantasear a esas horas con Tom arrastrándose por las escaleras hacia él, sus casi veinticuatro horas entre escalas y aeropuertos de seguro le tenían aún rendido. Tomó su chaqueta y se decidió a comer fuera, necesitaba ganar tiempo, no darse un segundo más.

El día se había alargado y el móvil no sonaba, vio algunas tiendas y antes que darse cuenta el sol empezaba a ocultarse. Volvió a su departamento y no advirtió señales de que alguien le hubiera ido a buscar. Se sentó en el sillón, clavó su mirada en la puerta y afiló su oído. Unos pasos en el pasillo, pasaron de largo… ¿era él?  ¿Cómo saberlo?

—Ya regresará —afirmó,  cediendo al impulso de destapar una botella de vino.

Pero nadie regresó y Tom no apareció en su puerta, molesto o, con menos probabilidad, dispuesto a escucharle. Bill esperó hasta que aceptó que no sería buscado.

***

Con el pasar de los días, Bill sintió una cierta pesadumbre ahogarle. Era como si dos manos se cerraran entorno a su cuello y le quitaran la respiración. Poniéndolo a lo ridículo, le daba la impresión de que todo lo que conocía como “extrañar” en otros tiempos había sido solo una mofa del verdadero sentimiento. “Maldito Tom”, se decía a menudo. Maldito Tom que, aunque solo estaba a pocas horas a diferencia, a diferencia de su estadía en Nueva York, se sentía mucho más lejano que nunca. Se había dedicado a los ensayos regulares en la BOP y una que otra noche a un cuarteto que estaba conformando con Georg pero cuando el reloj marcaba las nueve en punto los músicos generalmente se retiraban sin más.

Esa tarde, como siempre, cuando acabaron la sala se vació rápidamente. Cruzó algunas palabras con Gustav y Jana, y se dirigió a guardar su violonchelo. Pasó por el retrato de Karajan que meses atrás le había causado tanta impresión, la cual se había ido decolorando, y se detuvo. Las notas melancólicas que momentos antes había estado practicando de El Concierto de Aranjuez que interpretarían el día siguiente junto a un conocido guitarrista, cuyo nombre fallaba en acordarse, le regresaron con violencia a la cabeza. A diferencia del autor de la pieza, él no estaba de luto por un hijo no nato si no por un amor no nato.

“¿Ese paralelismo es válido?”, pensó contrayendo el rostro. No, no lo era, y lo sabía. Su amor sí había florecido, no en campos llenos de todos los elementos necesarios sino como una florecilla salvaje que combate tempestades y temperaturas no aptas para su desarrollo. “Mereces un premio por tan excelente analogía, Bill”, se felicitó a sí mismo lleno de sarcasmo y se frotó los ojos con la mano que tenía libre cuando le pareció que la mirada sin vida de la pintura de Karajan también se burlaba de él.

—Trumper, justo esperaba encontrarte. —Vio que era Simon Rattle acercándose raudamente. Saludó con cortesía y se impuso mostrarse todo lo profesional que debía—. Pasemos a mi oficina, si no te molesta. Quisiera hablar contigo.

Indicó que no tenía problemas y fue a guardar su chelo antes de dirigirse hacia la zona administrativa de la Berliner Philharmonie. Se sintió secretamente contento de no toparse con la secretaria y luego de un pequeño golpe con sus nudillos, estaba instalado frente a Rattle en su escritorio.

—¿Cómo estás, muchacho?

—Bien, gracias. —Esa introducción le sabía desesperante, quería saber el meollo de una vez—. No ha sido tan problemático como pensé adaptarme a la posición de Kaulitz.

—Me he dado cuenta, y precisamente de eso quería hablarte, de Thomas. No sé qué tanta relación tengan pero hace unos días terminó su período en Juilliard. —Bill se mordió la lengua para decir que lo sabía—. Al regresar me pidió un descanso que creo que es bastante apropiado considerando que no ha querido vacaciones en ni sé cuánto.

Asintió. ¿Qué más le quedaba hacer?

—Hoy he vuelto a hablar con él —siguió Rattle. Como eso sí podía ser una novedad, Bill escuchó atento—. Me ha pedido extender este receso hasta después de las fiestas de Navidad y Año nuevo que se aproximan. —Eso eran una semana y unos días más. Bill sonrió débilmente—. Quería informarte.

El chelista asintió con cierta amargura. Le fastidiaba no disfrutar sus logros, avanzaba más en la BOP, su credibilidad ascendía vertiginosamente y el rumor de ser favorecido por Tom nunca cobró fuerza. Se sabía que el puesto lo cubría por su talento.

—Espero estés bien con alargar un poco más tu interinato en el puesto —concluyó Simon Rattle.

Bill de nuevo asintió, de alguna forma el desconcierto le impedía hablar. Su oportunidad llegaba a su fin, Tom regresaba por su lugar y aunque había logrado mucho, sabía que de nuevo estaría a la sombra del exitoso Kaulitz.

—Sera un placer colaborar en lo que pueda, mis horarios están disponibles —contestó tratando de ser elocuente.

Rattle arrugó la nariz, evidenciando cierta curiosidad, él no era un típico director de sinfónica, Bill ya debería saberlo.

—¿Te sucede algo? —preguntó directo. El chico negó con el rostro, a lo que el director aguzó la mirada—. Vamos, Bill, no me subestimes. Algo te pasa, se lee a leguas.

Pensó en sonreír, desviar la conversación lejos de ese tema o inventarse cualquier cosa, pero el brillo inquisitivo en los ojos del Rattle le indicó que más le valía hablar con la verdad. Se lamió los labios y se aclaró la garganta. Iba a ser franco con uno de los hombres vivos que más respeto le inspiraba y quien tenía el poder tanto de ayudarlo a ser “alguien” como hacerle el camino más arduo.

—Es que cuando me pongo a pensar a futuro no sé bien a dónde voy a llegar —reveló, sin desviar la vista de Rattle—. Aquí ya tienen a su gran promesa, y a diferencia de cuando llegué no voy a pecar de pedante de considerarme _demasiado_ bueno, pero…

—Pero sientes que no tienes, pongámoslo, el sitio para desenvolverte y desarrollarte. Ser visto y amado, porque ese lugar está ocupado por Tom Kaulitz.

Dicho así, Bill quiso encogerse en la silla o que se abriese repentinamente un agujero en el suelo y se lo tragase sin dejarle ni los zapatos. A grandes rasgos, así era. No quería vivir a la sombra de nadie, ni siquiera del perfecto Kaulitz promesa, alias ahora la persona que más metida tenía entre sus tejidos.

—Como acabo de decir, sé que me falta aprender, corregir ciertos desbalances entre técnica y pasión al tocar, algo que el mismo Tom me hizo comprender que era importante. Estoy consciente de que tengo que superarme a mí mismo. —Se miró brevemente las manos, los dedos, y de la nada se sintió relajado.

—Exacto, diste en el punto. —Rattle se reincorporó, sirvió dos copas de coñac y le tendió una sin habérsela ofrecido previamente—. Superarte a ti mismo, ese es el asunto, no hay obstáculo ni puesto que no puedas alcanzar… Creo que hasta el mismo Tom sabe que su tiempo en la BOP acaba —dijo. Bill arqueó la ceja y no pudo disimular su confusión—. Desde hace meses recibo insistentes llamadas solicitando reuniones con Tom, su partida es eminente y no hay nada que me llene más de orgullo, lo confieso.  El éxito de ese chico reside en la pasión…

—… con la que toca —musitó Bill.

Rattle negó.

—Te equivocas, es la pasión con la que vive, sus estados son extremos y fascinantes, sus alegrías palpables y sus tormentos son totalmente vividos, es por eso que al tocar se extiende hasta allí.  Sus crisis lo elevan a la atmósfera correcta, es exquisito y casi hasta cruel verle sufrir a través de las cuerdas, las desgarra de tal forma en que no es posible pasar de él. No quiero sonar como un imbécil, Bill, debes saber que mis músicos son como mis hijos, así que me atreveré a darte un consejo: busca a Tom y contágiate un poco, no pierdas tu esencia pero un buen músico no teme buscar fuentes de inspiración.

Bill tragó en seco y le dio un sorbo a su vaso, sin querer contestar.

***

Georg abrió un chardonnay y sirvió dos copas, le brindó una a Bill que la aceptó de buena manera y agradeció el gesto. El pianista estaba consciente de que esa noche no tendría una buena charla, así que se dirigió a su piano y después de beber de un trago su bebida, compuso su cabello en una coleta y dejó que sus dedos bailaran a través de las teclas. Las notas empezaron a fluir y Bill se dejó envolver por ellas, tomando ocasionales sorbos del vino e incluso cerrando los ojos. Eso hasta que aceptó que la música no hacía más que encarnecer la melancolía en la que estaba sumergido. Acabó su copa y se incorporó, aclarándose la garganta.

—Chopin, Georg, ¿en serio? No sé qué intentas pero no me agrada.

—¿No sabes lo que intento? —Georg repitió, bajando la modulación de su voz para no opacar a su piano, estaba decidido a no dejar incompleto a uno de sus Nocturnos favoritos—. Es simple: torturarte.

—Oh, vaya amigo —ironizó.

Bill se sirvió por su cuenta un poco más del chardonnay y retomó su asiento. Su mente de nuevo lo llevó a donde no quería. Tom debía volver pronto para retomar su posición en la Filarmónica y con pasmo descubría que más peso tenía volver a verlo que dejar de ser el primer chelista. Aquello era como una piedra en su garganta imposible de diluir. Chopin dejó de escucharse y suspiró imperceptiblemente, pero Georg no le dio tregua e inmediatamente empezó con la siguiente. A Bill le costó reconocerla y sin premeditarlo, se levantó y fue hacia el pianista para ver las partituras.

—Sueño de amor de Liszt, bastante acertado, ¿uh? —bromeó Georg.

—Eres despreciable.

La sonrisa del castaño se tornó de divertida a mordaz. Bill podía ser un amigo, pero Tom era como un hermano para él.

—¿Yo despreciable? —repitió con una mueca rara en el rostro—. Creo que me ganas con creces —agregó, mirando las partituras que Bill recién devolvía a su lugar.

—No hice nada —refutó.

—Exacto, no hiciste nada —asintió Georg, dejando caer pesadamente sus dedos en las teclas de su piano y dándole un agrio fin a la pieza. Se levantó y fue a servirse una copa más.

—¿Entonces? —inquirió.

—Entonces qué. No, Bill, no soy esa clase de gente que hace planes por los demás o abre caminos para mostrarle el lugar donde no va a arruinarse. Me caes bien, pero tú sabrás específicamente qué mierda hiciste y sabrás cómo salir… Sabrás, sobre todo, si quieres hacerlo.

—Sí quiero. Atravesé el océano para tan solo verlo… —Georg se paró en seco sus movimientos.

—¿Qué dices?

—Lo que oíste –contestó Bill pasando del castaño—. Ese fin de semana que estuve desaparecido, ¿recuerdas? Viajé. —Se apartó un poco más. Odiaba el contacto directo, le molestaba la costumbre de ese par de complicarlo todo, de buscar miradas, toques, algo menos flemático de lo que estaba habituado.

—Tom no me dijo nada.

—Que yo sepa no debe darte cuentas.

—No regreses a ese punto idiota, Bill. Me refería a que algo pasó para que ni siquiera lo mencionara. —Con esto, Georg volvió a sentarse en su piano, y a diferencia de antes, ahora no tocó una melodía que provocara contemplar frente a frente el vacío sino el lado más relajante de Haydn.

Con la música de fondo, Bill se dejó caer en una silla, tomando sorbos de vino y con el ceño muy fruncido. ¿Cómo era tan ciego para no notarlo? La última vez que había hablado con Tom, hacía varios días ya, lo había escuchado extraño, su encanto y humor típicos muy lejanos de lo usual. Su alarma se había activado pero no había sido suficiente para impedir darle rienda suelta a su hosquedad a fin de ocultar lo vulnerable que se había sentido. Que se seguía sintiendo. Había dicho “te quiero”.

Dejó la copa a la mitad a un lado; tenía que tener la cabeza clara. Aunque, en el fondo, sabía que su corazón ya había tomado una decisión.

—Me voy a descansar —anunció, haciéndose a su abrigo.

Georg asintió, sin que la Sonata para piano de Haydn dejara de fluir de sus dedos con una naturalidad que Bill, de no tener la cabeza un lío, hubiera apreciado.

—¿Y qué harás? Y no te me hagas el tonto que a estas alturas sería demasiado aburrido.

Bill se ajustó el abrigo y su bufanda. Tenía las manos frías y sudorosas y, de nuevo, la  maldita ansiedad enraizada en cada músculo como si fuera dueña y señora.

—Al parecer voy a hacer algo que no creí que fuera capaz de hacer, y encima por segunda vez: viajaré kilómetros y buscaré a Kaulitz.


	17. Presto: Capítulo 17

El cigarro que arrullaba en sus dedos se extinguió sin fumarlo ni percatarse de lo largo que era el camino hacia la estación. Aunque un cierto nerviosismo bullía en sus vísceras, de algo estaba seguro, la entereza del sentimiento que le arrastraba a Tom era mucho más fuerte que cualquier ansiedad por la que pudiera pasar. Quitó con desgano su maleta de mano del asiento de al lado y suspiró; usualmente no lo hubiera colocado ahí, pero estaba rehuyendo de cualquier posibilidad de conversación trivial.

—Gracias —saludó la chica. Por un segundo se sintió estúpido y enderezó la cara.

—Lo siento, no había visto —se disculpó, señalándole el estómago.

La recién llegada sonrió de buena manera. —Estoy embarazada, no me estoy muriendo —comentó jocosamente. Bill se sonrojó.

—No quise decir eso —apuró a disculparse. La mujer rubia le guiñó un ojo.

—Solo estaba bromeando, tómatelo con humor que nos esperan unas cuantas horas de camino —dijo acomodándose—. Katrina —se presentó, tendiéndole la mano—. ¿Eres de Deutzen?

Bill negó.

—Voy de visita a un amigo —explicó. No quería ser sociable, pero la chica parecía agradable y estaba empezando a considerar que una plática casual podría hacer que el tiempo pasase más ligero. “Amigo” había dicho, volvió a menear la cabeza solo por sacudirse de ese pensamiento. Sí, sin duda le vendría bien un poco de distracción—. Bill —se presentó—. ¿Estaría mal asumir que tú sí eres de Deutzen?

—Nacida, criada, casada y embarazada —bromeó Katrina, acariciando su voluminoso vientre—. Nunca quise irme muy lejos de casa —explicó sonriendo.

Era una muchacha sin muchas aspiraciones, era obvio, una dulce pueblerina. Bill se forzó a corresponder la sonrisa. Él nunca sabría lo que era eso, conformarse y ser feliz con logros que le sabían mediocres. Algo parecido al alivio le inundó al saber que Tom tampoco sabía lo que era eso, si no nunca se hubiesen conocido.

De nuevo Tom. Torció la boca.

—Es una ciudad bastante pequeña, supongo que todos se conocen entre todos —dijo por iniciar diálogo.

Katrina asintió.

—¿De dónde eres tú? —Bill respondió y ella asintió—. Entonces no sabes lo molesto que es hacer algo y que al día siguiente sea comidilla local. Cuando era una adolescente, con mi novio nos metimos en la piscina de la escuela y un vecino nos vio, ni media hora después el mismo director nos atrapó con las manos en la masa. Recuerdo que estuvieron a punto de suspendernos a Tom y a mí —recordó con una risa.

Tom. Tom. Tom.

El jodido Tom le perseguía por todos lados. ¿Cuántos hombres con el nombre de Tom habría en Deutzen y por qué precisamente tendría que ser ese _su_ Tom?, se cuestionó para tranquilizarse.

—Pues en Hamburgo con suerte alguien recuerda tu nombre —comentó distraídamente, tratando de distraer su mente.

—¿Estabas en transbordo? —quiso saber Katrina.

—No, ahora vivo en Berlin.

La chica asintió mientras desviaba la mirada. Sintiendo que el tema de conversación había muerto, buscó en su bolso y encontró un caramelo, pero antes de llevárselo a la boca, Bill habló:

—Así que tendrás un pequeño Tom.

Katrina arrugó la nariz y su rostro tomó una facción divertida. —No, ese es el nombre de mi novio de secundaria.

—Es que en lugares pequeños es como la norma casarse con el novio de toda la vida —dijo Bill apelando a las tontas películas americanas que alguna vez había visto. Katrina exhaló y negó.

—No es mi caso. Ese Tom ahora está haciendo su vida —contestó—, es un músico famoso hasta donde sé. —Aquello le dejó con una expresión tal de pasmo que hizo que Katrina levantara una ceja—. Música clásica —se explayó, como si debiera esa explicación—. Un chelista famoso en esos círculos.

—Ya veo —se orilló a decir Bill, relajando la mandíbula y las manos que automáticamente se le habían contraído en puños.

Para su fortuna, pasó una encargada ofreciendo diferentes bocadillos y bebidas, y Katrina dejó de mirarle con curiosidad por su reacción para pedirse algo. Los minutos siguientes Bill volvió a sus cabales y detalló a la mujer embarazada que estaba enfrente. Era bastante bonita, “pero no digna de Kaulitz”, completó su mente por él, haciéndole sonreír de lado y dejar caer los párpados por algunos segundos. Para cuando los abrió, Katrina había acabado de comer y miraba por la ventana.

—Siempre me ha interesado la música clásica —expresó sin cavilarlo. En lo hondo había percibido la opción de sacarle el provecho a esa tremenda casualidad—. ¿Tom, dices?

—Tom Kaulitz, ¿te suena? —inquirió de vuelta.

Bill desvió los ojos después de negar. No que fuera un experto mentiroso, se disculpó internamente.

—¿Engreído? ¿Feo? ¿Bajo de estatura? —soltó sin más. Katrina largó una discreta carcajada.

—Ni uno, ni lo otro y mucho menos del tercero, es de esos tipos despreciables que todo el mundo ama —dijo—, bastante guapo y mide como tú, más o menos.

Bill esbozó una sonrisa. Poco más y le provocaba deseos de encontrarse con alguien que le hablara pestes de Kaulitz y le quitara fundamentos a su insensata teoría de que más que un simple ser humano era algo así como un extraterrestre en fase de prueba de adaptación terrícola. Sonrió por su ocurrencia.

Quedaron en silencio por otros largos minutos.

—Voy a parecer terriblemente entrometido, pero si es este Tom es tan perfecto como lo pintas, ¿por qué su relación no funcionó?

Katrina quedó pensativa, y Bill dejó escapar aire con lentitud. Si un extraño le increpara sobre cosas que no le incumbían hacía bastante que lo hubiese mandado lejos. “Supongo que esa es la clara diferencia entre alguien de naturaleza sociable y agradable, y yo”, concluyó sin sarcasmos.

—Éramos jóvenes —habló Katrina—. Y, por favor no te rías, pero la pasión que tenía por tocar era muchísima más de la que sentía por estar conmigo —liberó una risotada breve y se acomodó el cabello—. Celosa de la música, apuesto a que es lo más tonto que has escuchado, uh.

No lo era, Bill comprendía. La música era no un lazo más que compartía con Tom sino quizá el más fuerte e irrompible. Sintió invadirle una calidez en el estómago.

Para cuando salió de la estación, se dio cuenta de lo irremediablemente tarado que había sido. “¿No traer ni la dirección?”, se mofó y encogió sus hombros, fantaseando con la idea de llamar a Georg y pedirle ayuda, pero se rindió al no recibir respuesta. Había taxis, era temprano y tenía hambre así que se encaminó al local más,  "La fonda del tío Joe", según rezaba el cartel.

Tomó asiento cerca de un vitral y se distrajo viendo la rutina del lugar, era un pueblo pequeño y se podía respirar claro el contraste al ritmo de la ciudad. Su mirada cruzó con la de Katrina, quien con un gesto le dijo adiós antes de subirse a un auto. Ordenó una hamburguesa y té helado. Sus pensamientos transcurrían difusos y no podía concentrarse en un plan original;  era cierto que ese era un pequeño pueblo pero tampoco era que se le antojara andar pidiendo orientación por aquí y por allá.

El ruido del plato siendo dispuesto hacia él le trajo a la realidad.

—Gracias —dijo.

—De nada. No eres de por aquí, ¿cierto? —Negó. Que la mesera siguiera ahí como si fuera su asunto enterarse le hizo fruncir el ceño—. ¿No deseas algo más?

—No, gracias —contestó. La chica demoró su partida lo más que pudo, como si de un instante a otro fuese a cambiar de opinión. Su ceño siguió fruncido hasta que vislumbrando cómo podía sacarle provecho a la entrometida muchacha, le dijo que se detuviera—. ¿Te molesta si te pido que me hagas un favor?

—Depende.

Bill evitó rechinar los dientes de la irritación.

—Estoy de visita a los Kaulitz, pero no sabría cómo ubicarlos, ¿conoces a esta familia? ¿Puedes darme indicaciones? Sería importante para mí —dijo, forzándose a sonreír en un gesto que, esperaba, se mostrase lo suficientemente encantador.

Al parecer funcionó porque la mesera devolvió su sonrisa.

—Los Kaulitz viven un poco afueras del pueblo —indicó—. Pocos los desconocen con todo eso de que son músicos y la fiesta que organizan cada Navidad —asintió para ella misma, arrancando una hoja de la libreta que utilizaba para tomar los pedidos y haciéndole un croquis.

“Problema resuelto”, pensó Bill felicitándose.

Comió sin prisa, era ahora cuando la ansiedad empezaba a roerle nuevamente. Bebió el té y recordó la imagen de la familia Kaulitz, y no pudo evitar evocar su encuentro con Alana quien, aunque había sido dura, le tenía cierta simpatía. Después de pelear con el casi miedo que tenía decidió apurarse, canceló la cuenta y contrató un taxi al que le entregó el croquis.

—¡Ah!, donde los Kaulitz —comentó el conductor sin volver a ver el papel.

Bill asintió. El trayecto fue breve, reunió las fuerzas de la nada y apretó con fuerza el asa de su equipaje, dándose valor para llamar a la puerta. Su yo interno clamaba porque no hubiera nadie en casa, pero el suave taconeo acercándose no le brindó mayor consuelo. La puerta se abrió de par en par y las suaves facciones de la madre de Tom se tornaron tensas al reconocerle. Fue allí donde sintió que la valentía le abandonaba de golpe.

—Buenas tardes, señora —saludó. Había tenido las agallas de llegar hasta ahí, _debía_ seguir adelante a pesar de que cabía la posibilidad de no vivir para contarlo.

Anne Kaulitz se mostró neutral y, por una décima de segundo, sus ojos se detuvieron en su maleta. Bill quiso volverse diminuto o mimetizarse con el ambiente. Abrió la boca para explicar que no esperaba que le tomasen como huésped, pero Anne habló antes que él.

—Bill —saludó—, no sé cuánto ha pasado. —No dijo más, y con demasiada lentitud como para ser una abierta bienvenida, terminó de abrir la puerta de su casa, como si le diese permiso para entrar—. Deja tu equipaje en la sala, luego te acomodaremos —instruyó—. Tom no tardará en volver —siguió antes que Bill siquiera pudiera despegar sus labios. Era obvio que para ella Bill estaba poco menos que muerto de miedo.  Con un gesto le señaló que le siguiera a la cocina—. ¿Has comido? —preguntó disponiendo ya un lugar en la mesa de la cocina.

—Eh… bueno —Bill buscaba las palabras. Sí había comido, pero no se sentía en posición de negarse a cualquier rasgo de hospitalidad—. Podría comer —contestó sin más.

—Ve a lavarte mientras te sirvo —indicó Anne en un tono de voz que poco a poco iba dejando ir la tirantez. Tomó una cucharada de la sopa con extrema lentitud—. Oh, nada de delicadezas, pensaré que odias mi sazón. —Bill intentó sonreír, pero lo que se formó en sus labios difícilmente podría ser definido como una sonrisa—. No voy a comerte, muchacho. Tom es mi hijo, pero carezco del instinto ciego protector de Alana.

—Asumo que ella le ha contado.

Hubo un asentimiento. Bill supuso que no tenía nada de qué sorprenderse, la familia Kaulitz le había parecido muy unida la vez que los había visitado y ahora concientizaba más a fondo que el problema de uno se convertía de manera automática en el problema de todos.

—Has venido hasta aquí, creo que Tom se desmayará de la impresión.

Esto último le tranquilizó un poco, buscó la mirada de la dama, era franca, era como hablar con Alana, menos la hostilidad.

—Te daré un consejo, chico, puedes tomarlo o mandarme a volar. —Bill asintió—. Todo en esta vida tiene solución. Tom no es ningún soberbio, sabrá tomar tu gesto, solo no insultes su inteligencia o le descolocarás, y el resultado puede ser totalmente contrario al que busques, si cometiste un error acéptalo y parte de ahí.  Tampoco dejes que pase de ti, no creo que sea capaz de hacerlo, pero es una opción.

—Gracias.

Anne suspiró. —No agradezcas, igual no quiero ser el prototipo de la suegra que es un dolor en el trasero.

Bill estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el último trago de sopa. Jamás hubiese esperado tal afirmación, y solo con cierta dificultad sonrió, agradeciendo tácitamente las recomendaciones que la señora Kaulitz le estaba dando.

—¿Cómo ha estado Tom? —se atrevió a preguntar por fin cuando pasaron unos cuantos minutos.

Anne, que se había sentado al frente de él, suspiró, apoyando los codos en la mesa y descansando el rostro en las manos.

—Creo que eso lo debes ver por ti mismo. —Hizo una pequeña pausa—. ¿Y cómo estás tú? Medio admito que cuando Tom llegó aquí hecho un desastre emocional, fui lógicamente bastante imparcial y monté en ira contra ti. —Bill puso un gesto que provocó que Anne moviera la cabeza levemente—. Una relación es de a dos, y con Tom viene sumado un tercer elemento por el pasado que carga a sus espaldas.

De nuevo, Bill se encontró desconcertado, su estómago como una válvula cerrada dándole a entender que no podría dar un bocado más.

—Han sido días extraños —dijo—, aunque no me he permitido pensar mucho.

—¿Y eso ha servido de algo?

—No, al... —dudó, se pasó los dedos por las sienes un instante—, al parecer estoy demasiado enamorado de su hijo, señora. —Ante esa aseveración, ni uno ni el otro podía estar completamente seguro de si era el mismo Bill o Anne quien estaba más asombrado.

El sonido de llantas en la tierra impidió que obtuviera alguna réplica excepto un pequeño, "ahora haz que Tom lo sepa".

Bill sintió cómo la sopa se le revolvía con los jugos gástricos y el reflejo del vómito estuvo a punto de traicionarle. Debía admitirlo, estaba aterrado, porque podía ser que Tom no fuese un soberbio pero él sí lo era y admitirlo no le molestaba. Había sido educado con una mira muy alta de sí mismo y producto de su propia valía a veces podía olvidar fingir humildad. Anne le sonrió.

—Te prevengo, el que será difícil es Karl —advirtió, poniéndose en pie—. Ven, les daremos encuentro.

Y fue ahí donde Bill sintió como si el piso se le esfumara y caminara sobre gelatina. Inhaló fuerte y trató de guardar compostura, se vio rápidamente en el espejo de la sala y al oír el barullo afuera de la casa Kaulitz, salió justo para escuchar: “Tienes visita Tom”.

Salió al andén de la puerta y buscó a Tom, quien ataviado con una camiseta sin mangas y unos jeans sueltos, se quitaba las gafas negras como para cerciorarse que aquello no se debía a su imaginación.

—¿Bill? —inquirió de lejos como si pudiera estar engañándose. Que sus ojos siguieran colisionando fue interrumpido por un carraspeo.

—Señor Kaulitz, un placer —saludó Bill llegando a Karl que le estrechó la mano firmemente a pesar de que su mirada fulguraba algo que le hizo entender inmediatamente a qué se refería Anne con que su esposo iba a ser difícil—. Hola, Tom —añadió con una sonrisa que le vaciló en los labios.

—¿Hace cuánto llegaste? —preguntó Tom. Su voz sonaba normal, pero era palpable que todavía no lograba asimilar su presencia.

—No mucho…

—Mejor sentémonos —intervino Karl. Tenía un leve rictus severo en la boca que hizo que Bill tragara duro—. ¿Tuviste buen viaje? —cuestionó mientras Anne con ayuda de Tom se encargaba de servirles café.

—Sí, gracias. —Pensó en Katrina y en la conversación que había tenido con ella, y se obligó a volver la vista hacia su interlocutor—. Solo cuando llegué me percaté que no tenía ni idea de cómo dar con esta dirección, tuve suerte de que su apellido fuese conocido.

—Usualmente es así cuando vives en lugares como estos —sonrió Anne—, todos nos conocemos entre todos. Además está que Tom haya sido a veces un bribonzuelo de adolescente y que a Karl le encante organizar galas musicales.

—¿Bribón yo? —dijo Tom con una ceja alzada—. Alana era la que se aprovechaba de todos los chicos a los que tenía locos. —Si Bill creyó que el aligeramiento de ambiente iba a durar, estuvo equivocado—. No esperaba verte hasta mi regreso a Berlín.

—Bueno, ya sabes, Georg está insoportable extrañándote y ni siquiera Charlie lo puede consolar. —Su intento de broma hizo que el más mínimo de las sonrisas curvara las comisuras de los labios a Tom, lo cual le hizo respirar un poco mejor, sin embargo, Karl se aclaró la garganta.

—Qué te trae por aquí —cuestionó.

Bill contuvo el aire, y algunas respuestas pasaron en milésimas en su cerebro. Tom había estado en la cena desagradable con su ahora futuro padrastro, así que no era el momento de acobardarse.

—He venido a hablar con su hijo, necesitamos aclarar un par de puntos y sobre eso creo que él sabrá tomar la mejor decisión.

Tom sintió como la garganta se le cerraba. Vaya que Bill era solo sorpresas, el aplomo con el que se dirigía a su padre no era propio de su carácter, hasta donde conocía. Es más, estar ahí no era propio de él. Fue evidente que la firmeza mostrada por Bill provocó que Karl bajase un poco su hosquedad.

—Esto es algo que solo les incumbe a ambos, pero…

—Pero nada —se entrometió Anne—, acabemos nuestro café y dejemos a los chicos —expresó dirigiéndose a su marido—. Además, sabes que tenemos que ir a ver al viejo Chuck para seguir preparando los detalles de la fiesta de este año. —Giró hacia Bill y sonrió, y a modo de explicación dijo—: Cada año celebramos nuestras navidades a lo grande y la familia, distribuida por doquier y varia gente del pueblo viene. Ahora no será la excepción.

Bill recordaba lo que le había dicho la mesera.

—Suena bastante alegre —dijo, sin dignarse a dirigirle ni un solo pensamiento amargo a las fiestas que su madre también organizaba porque no le cabía la duda que no tenían ni un pelo de comparación.

Hablaron un poco más de eso, y antes de darse cuenta se encontraba en el jardín trasero, en los mismos columpios en donde había intercambiado su primera conversación real con Alana. El silencio se hizo pesado, pero el confort que sentían estando juntos era perceptible para ambos.

—Viniste... —murmuró Tom, pero su voz se extinguió. Su mente aún trataba de llevarle a esos oscuros recovecos en los que había estado sumergido en los últimos días reflexionando su relación con Richard e inevitablemente comparando sus sinsabores con Bill.

—Lo hice —afirmó Bill con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Te he extrañado, Tom —siguió, modulando su tono—, te estoy extrañando ahora mismo. Sospecho qué pasa, pero quiero hablarlo, no hacerme suposiciones, ¿por qué viniste aquí en vez de ir a Berlín?

—Me aterrorizaste, Bill —dijo Tom. Voluntariamente estaba intentando endurecerse porque si no cedería igual de fácil que siempre. Ver a Bill, saber que había viajado, lo había buscado, influía mucho, sin embargo, no debía dejarse aturdir sin tratar el tema principal.

—A qué te refieres.

No estaba jugando a hacerse el tonto, había hablado en serio cuando había dicho que no quería hacerse ninguna suposición.

—Después de tu visita en Nueva York estuviste cortante, como si quisieras retroceder centímetro a centímetro los pasos que habías adelantado. Estuve tratando de sobrellevarlo porque te conozco y sé los jodidos miedos que tienes, pero… —Tom quedó mudo.

“Jodidos miedos”, repitió Bill en su mente. Era un modo brusco de ponerlo. Brusco y certero. Y ahí aceptó que había una diferencia de cuando había ido a Nueva York y el viaje emprendido al pueblo de Tom: la ansiedad era la misma, sí, sin embargo, la lucha interior distaba kilómetros de una decisión a otra. Algo había cambiado. “No”, se corrigió, “algo fue obligado a ser cambiado”, y eso era debido a que si no dejaba atrás todos sus malditos prejuicios y recelos perdería a Tom, lo cual era inadmisible.

—Las cosas cambian —fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes que sus ojos chocasen con los de Tom y reparasen que también algo había dejado de ser lo mismo en ellos. Tragó en seco y sin meditarlo preguntó—: ¿Te estás endureciendo  conmigo?

—Solo me estoy protegiendo.

—¿De mí? —cuestionó Bill, llevándose la mano al pecho. Estaba bien, él no hacía fácil las cosas, ¿pero tanto como para protegerse?

Tom prendió un cigarro y le ofreció uno. Las volutas de humo abandonaron sus labios antes de contestar.

—Si te hubiese conocido antes que Richard todo tal vez fuese diferente, ¿sabes? Hubiera seguido con el corazón expuesto a ti sin traba alguna hasta que posiblemente me lo destrozaras. Pero con él aprendí mucho.

Richard. Bill notó que odiaba ese nombre, o mejor dicho, odiaba lo que representaba y a quién. Le dio una calada profunda a su cigarrillo y contempló el cielo plagado de estrellas.

—Georg me hizo dar cuenta que algo debió de pasar —decidió contar. Movió ligeramente el columpio, ordenando lo que quería decir—. Debiste tener un detonador que le diese más peso a la inseguridad que te causo, Tom. —No estaba preguntando ni similar, estaba afirmando en busca de una respuesta igual de directa.

Tom exhaló, no sabía si responder directamente.

—El problema es este: nosotros teníamos una relación de esas buenas en su mayoría y episodios tormentosos, pero ahí estaba yo dispuesto a seguir sus pasos, no importaba qué. Antes no era así Bill, fui frío, pretendí dejarlo un par de veces y me suplicó seguir con él, poco a poco fui entregándome al cien, desarrollando esa sinergia de pareja, perfecta y rara al mismo tiempo, intensa...

»Richard tenía un problema y yo lo llevaba a su lado hasta que, entonces, un buen día de la nada tomó sus cosas y se largó sin ninguna explicación... dejando todo atrás. Me das miedo Bill, eso es. Eres capaz de distanciarte estando en la misma cama que yo, capaz de abandonarme emocionalmente a mi suerte y eso es algo que no soportaré, no estoy listo para que nadie me derrumbe.

Bill sentía que ese era un resumen demasiado nimio y sin pormenores para exponer por qué Richard significaba un antes y un después para Tom; no le bastaba. Se ajustó la bufanda en su cuello y aplastó la colilla en una de las cadenas del columpio.

—¿Cómo lo conociste? —No era difícil de adivinar, y Tom enfiló los ojos.

—Rattle me recomendó a su padre cuando me contrató para que fuese mi _luthier._ Fue atracción a primera vista, quizá por contraste de personalidades. Richard era bastante taciturno y muy sarcástico; en extremo inteligente. Tenía sus buenas épocas, tenía las fatales. Tuve la puta suerte de conocerlo cuando estaba mejor.

—¿Ya tenía sus… _problemas_?

—Los tiene desde la adolescencia, pasando sobrio una temporada y luego cayendo hasta lo peor. —Para Tom no era sencillo estar hablando de eso, sin embargo, se hallaba haciendo el esfuerzo y Bill se sintió muy agradecido—. Como te digo, lo conocí cuando estaba mejor. Me contó que tenía una adicción… —calló y suspiró.

—Yo no soy así.

Tom exhaló y le vio con la ironía reflejada en el rostro.

—Obvio, pero no quiero que puedas llegar a ser tan destructivo como él, en todo caso el complicado no serías tú, tal vez soy yo que no sé frenarme.

Bill asintió. —Te diré algo, me has cambiado la vida y no podría alejarme de ti tan fácilmente, a menos que lo quieras… y eso es lo que quisiera saber, Tom, ¿quieres que me aleje?

El silencio se extendió denso como una sombra demasiado oscura para filtrar alguna especie de luz. Bill quiso levantarse, irse y nunca más mirar atrás; se contuvo. No era ningún adolescente frente a un enamoramiento pasajero, lo sabía, lo había comprobado. Tragó saliva, tenía la garganta demasiado reseca.

—Richard te dejó dañado emocionalmente, entiendo. También entiendo que mi comportamiento y mis propios bloqueos te hayan puesto en alerta —siguió hablando con suavidad. No obtener respuesta le había encogido el corazón a un puño y le costaba seguir la conversación—. Pero, y escúchame bien, ahora mismo no soy el único que está poniendo trabas entre tú y yo.

—¿Trabas? —repitió el de trenzas. Estaba a la defensiva, era evidente—. Lo siento, Bill, no pretenderás que me abra a ti como si nada hubiera pasado. Me asustas, te reitero. Tus cambios abruptos, tus días oscuros, puedo lidiar con ellos, pero con la certeza de un sentimiento que nos una...

Eso no era referencia directa a lo que había dicho ni una contestación que veía demasiado válida.

Bill se obligó a respirar, sabía que no iba a resultar fácil, pero ciertamente no había tenido ni remota idea de qué tanto efecto habían tenido en Tom sus actitudes y alejamientos. Era su jodida culpa, estaba bien, pero se encontraba ahí y quería solucionarlo. No sabía si podía decir lo mismo del otro chelista. ¿Cuándo él se había convertido en alguien que con tanta solidez quería algo, mejor dicho, a alguien? Había hecho falta que tocara fondo.

—Tom…

Una figura acercándose a ellos le impidió seguir. Era Anne que se detuvo a unos metros.

—Teléfono, Tom.

—Está bien, ya vuelvo. —Bill asintió, encendió otro cigarrillo más y Anne le sonrió antes de seguir los pasos de su hijo.

La seguridad que estaba mostrando no era falsa, no obstante, tampoco era un buen ejemplo de estabilidad total. Había luchado contra sus propios demonios, y los sentimientos hacia Tom habían prevalecido, pero la batalla era reciente y los años en los que había vivido en una ermita emocional eran muchos.

Anne, contrario a la buena educación y llamando la atención de Tom, se quedó cerca de él mientras hablaba. Era una nueva proposición para dejar a la BOP y continuar su carrera. Escuchó cortésmente un señor disculparse por la irrupción con acento ruso y pasar a enumerarle las oportunidades que tendría si optaba por su escuela musical. Agradeció y dijo que si le enviaban los papeles lo consideraría y colgó.

—Y bien, mamá —dijo medio recostándose en la pared. Sabía que Anne quería decirle algo, la conocía.

Su madre giró a ver a través de la cortina la silueta de Bill meciéndose en el columpio.

—Se la estás haciendo pasar difícil, ¿eh? —aseveró antes de volverse completamente hacia él y dirigirle una severa mirada.

—Umh... —Ann hizo un  gesto pidiéndole silencio.

—Sé perfectamente lo que haces, y no te culpo. ¿Pero harás pagar por Richard a todo el que se te acerque?

Tom automáticamente cerró los ojos y parpadeó abriéndolos, tan pronto fue consciente de ello, dolía, él aún dolía.

—¿Sabes?, no decido si Bill me agrada o no —mintió Anne—, pero según nuestras pláticas sobre ese muchacho, el solo hecho de venir y poner la cara ante tu padre demuestra no su carácter, si no el tamaño de lo que significas para él.  Así que ve, y no me importa si le perdonas o no, pero le respetas, le das su lugar y sobre todo demuestras la hospitalidad de tu familia. Le arreglaré una habitación. —Tan pronto como terminó de hablar, Anne giró sobre sí y salió del salón.

Tom se quedó quieto un segundo. Su miedo aunado a las actitudes no menos asertivas de Bill resultaba en una confusión nada alentadora para su corazón... Recordó su esencia, le gustaban las cosas directas y sin complicaciones y eso sería justo lo que haría, se tomaría la vida en un segundo y todo dependería de él ahora.

Regresó al jardín y los ojos de Bill brillaban.

—Bill, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —“Alguna vez te arrepentiste de haberte ido sin decirme nada”, era el cuestionamiento que le había llevado al precipicio... tal vez solo algo parecido podría sacarlo.

—Te escucho —Indicó Bill al verlo bajar la mirada, como si rebuscara algo en su cerebro. Tom avanzó hacia él y se sentó de nuevo.

—Te arrepentiste de...

Bill negó e hizo un gesto, interrumpiéndole.

—No me he arrepentido de nada estando contigo, de lo único que me arrepiento es de no haber ido por ti al aeropuerto, fue inmaduro de mi parte. He… he tenido mis problemas para aceptar ciertas cosas, lo sabes bien. —Bill suspiró y se frotó los ojos. Estaba exhausto, tanto física como mentalmente.

Tom pensó en lo que su madre le había dicho y, dubitativo, estiró la mano para apretar la de Bill, quien ladeó el rostro para verlo y sonrió, sus ojos todavía fulgurantes, su expresión agotada.

—Es tarde —dijo con suavidad.

Recibió un asentimiento. No hablaron más mientras se dirigían hacia la casa en donde Anne estaba aguardando para dirigir a Bill a la habitación de huéspedes que le había adecuado. Su “adiós” provisorio no fue más que una mirada corta, pero significativa. Mañana sería otro día, se confortó Tom al enterrar la cara en la almohada. Tenía toda la noche para asimilar la conversación que había tenido con Bill, sus intenciones, sus propios sentimientos.


	18. Interludio: Cenizas del pasado

Tom guardó lo que pudo bajo la atenta mirada de Richard, sin dejarse convencer por la súplica implícita de aquellos ojos que sabía que podían ser tan fríos como el mismo acero. Cerró su última valija y se pasó las manos por las sienes. Ahora sí se iría, cerraría la puerta para nunca más volver a ese espiral de destrucción del que era parte; lo veía posible, era lo más que había avanzado en todos los intentos fallidos de querer marcharse.

—Llamaré un taxi —anunció en un murmullo más para sí mismo que para alguien más.

—No puedes dejarme, Tom, tú eres mi combustible.

La frase era directa y, sin poderlo evitar, le conmocionó hasta hacer que sus manos le temblasen y dejase de marcar por un segundo. Siempre era así, un constante tirar y soltar, y sentía que no podía más. Se llevó el teléfono al oído al escuchar a la operadora y dio la dirección.

—Richard, ha sido suficiente —dijo cuando colgó. Solo unos minutos más… Solo eso—. Nos estamos haciendo dañando, y…

Richard se había levantado y estaba a su altura, le detuvo de seguir hablando rodeando su brazo con una mano y apretando con violencia.

—¿Ahora qué? —dijo buscando que lo mirase. Tom bailaba sus ojos de un lado a otro, no quería verle o se iría a la mierda. Trató de zafar su mano pero no pudo.

—Esta vez lo haré, irme —pronunció con tal determinación que a él mismo se le antojó trágica. Fue entonces que abrió sus orbes y se topó con las gruesas lágrimas de Richard bajando por sus mejillas pero con su rostro que permanecía impasible. Eran esos contrastes los que lo asustaban, esa capacidad para reír con amargura, para llorar sin expresión, para amarle sin tocarlo, para verle y moverle el mundo en un segundo.

Le soltó, y exhaló el aire que sus pulmones contenían. Ninguno de los dos se movió un centímetro.

—Necesito que sientas que te amo, Tom, no me perdonaría que creas que eres palabra dicha para mí. Sabes que sin ti no me levantaría por las mañanas y no habría nada que me hiciera querer regresar a estas paredes —su voz no dejaba de ser fuerte pero sonaba amarga.

Calló bruscamente y se quitó, dejándole el camino libre.

Y eso fue lo peor de todo.

Porque si hubiera ofrecido resistencia, si en vez de darle espacio para que tomase la decisión se entercase, le agarrase del brazo y mostrara en acto lo patético de sus palabras, Tom hubiese podido decir “no, ya no”. Pero ese no era el caso, y a pesar de que avanzó unos pasos con su equipaje y llegó a sujetar el mismo picaporte de la puerta, no hizo más. Se quedó como una jodida figura de cal, una vacía por dentro.

Quieto como estaba, Richard se aproximó y le acarició la mano, obligándolo a girar hacia él y dirigiendo su mano que no había soltado a su corazón. Tom sintió los latidos apresurados y suspiró. Era lo más lejos que había llegado, sí, pero no había sido suficiente.

—Yo te voy a dejar —se dijo mascullando, descansando totalmente su palma en el pecho de Richard, quien acortó la distancia pegando sus cuerpos, haciendo que el brazo de Tom quedara entre ellos doblado como una trinchera tras la cual ocultaba un último recurso de protección.

Tom le rodeó con el otro brazo y lo atrajo hacia sí, dejando que reposara su rostro en su hombro y besando su cabellera negra. Richard coló su mano debajo de la camisa de Tom y acarició su espalda, la masajeó con ternura.

—Cálmate, ¿sí? —pidió con cierta ternura.

Ahí fue donde Tom se rindió, quitó su brazo de en medio y se abrazó al cuerpo del otro chico. Sus hipotéticas fuerzas fueron reducidas a nada cuando sus pechos estuvieron en contacto y sintió cómo su corazón se sincronizaba con el otro, a eso se resumía su felicidad.  Sus lágrimas cayeron por su rostro, y el sentimiento de impotencia, y la convicción de haber sido derrotado le invadió una vez más.

Después de despedir el taxi, el proceso de poner cada una de sus pertenencias devuelta a su sitio fue largo y pesado bajo el escrutinio de Richard que se sentó en un buró y se puso a beber uno de sus vinos. De fondo se escuchaba el Nocturno de Tchaikovsky que brindaba su propia cuota de pesadumbre a su ya pulverizado ánimo.

—Traes la cara de haberte resignado a ser encerrado en un hospital psiquiátrico —se mofó Richard.

—¿Qué tanto se aleja ese lugar de este? —replicó con extrema suavidad.

—Me estás hiriendo, Tomi.

Tom no viró hacia Richard y se obligó a concentrarse en la tarea que realizaba. Si lo pensaba, Tchaikovsky era un buen acompañamiento, no muy lento, doloroso en cada nota, era como la banda sonora de su sometimiento. Cuando terminó, se desplomó en su cama. Tenía todavía un par de horas antes del ensayo de la filarmónica. Pronto el colchón se hundió bajo el peso de otra persona y sus labios fueron rozados por otros con cargado sabor a alcohol.

—¿Estarás cuando vuelva? —preguntó levantando los párpados y encontrándose con la intensa mirada de Richard que había apoyado la cabeza en un brazo y dibujaba círculos invisibles en su brazo.

—Sí.

No le creía.

***

Tom estaba exhausto. La práctica había sido especialmente pesada para él, tal vez por su estado de ánimo, tal vez porque el buen humor de Georg había sido como una bofeteada a su mejilla herida, el remordimiento sumándose por no confiar en su mejor amigo. Esperaba encontrar un departamento vacío, en vez de eso le recibió el sonido del televisor prendido y de la licuadora.

—¿Richard? —hesitó.

—Tu tono me grita sorpresa. ¿Por qué pensaste que no estaría? —preguntó Richard, besando su mentón a tiempo que deslizaba su mano por su brazo hasta llegar a sus dedos y le liberaba del peso de su chelo.

Lo abrazó con tal ímpetu que no pudo precisar si alguna parte de su piel estaba mínimamente separada de Richard, cerró los ojos, sintiéndose como protegido, y estremeciéndose cuando una lengua serpenteó en su oreja susurrando algunas líneas en latín. Sus piernas parecieron no quererle sostener más.

—No, no quiero —musitó sin convicción y con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Solo una vez —pidió Richard.

—Estoy cansado

—Oh, Tomi, Tomi, ¿estás cansado para mí?  —Tom rió brevemente, y fue como si en esa risotada genuina se liberara un poco del pesar que tenía en cada tejido. Se liberó del agarre de Richard con delicadeza y se quitó la bufanda del cuello, desabotonando los primeros botones de su abrigo—. Mira que incluso hasta la cena te he preparado.

Tom no pudo resistir más, el corazón latiéndole de _amor_ , y una sonrisa se alojó en sus labios.

—Está bien. Ganaste. —Richard sonrió, pagando el televisor.

Había ganado. Como siempre.

Terminó de librarse de su abrigo y sacó su violonchelo de su estuche, acomodándolo entre sus rodillas después de poner la pica y revisar su arco. No hubo demora para que la música brotara con facilidad de sus dedos e inundara la estancia. Richard se había sentado al frente de él con las piernas encogidas y los ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar, moviendo los brazos al son de su composición, la cual había iniciado poco antes de formalizar su relación con Richard y seguía progresando a pasos intermitentes.

Era una melodía de varias partes, comenzaba como un ritmo alegre y danzarín pero a medida que avanzaba se tornaba oscura, algunos pasajes eran como una exaltación sublime a la melancolía, y esos precisamente eran los favoritos de Richard, quien se atribuía ser la inspiración.

Plectro puro de la parte más atormentada de la vida de Tom.

Nada tan cerca de la verdad.

—¿Cuándo la acabarás? Quiero escucharla finalizada —dijo Richard cuando quedó el silencio, aproximándose y una vez más quitándole el chelo. Tomó una de sus manos y le acarició la palma con las yemas de los dedos.

—Sabes que no tengo idea —dijo algo forzado—. Me has cocinado, uh, ¿qué es?

—Ya verás, te encantará, ambos sabemos que vives por mi sazón. —Tom dejó ir un sonido vago de aprobación y Richard siguió acariciándole las manos, los dedos, repartiendo besos en las callosidades y repasando sus líneas—. Amo tus manos, lo juro, podría hacerles el amor día y noche.

Tom sonrió casi con timidez.

—No son tan geniales, pero creo que con mantener contento al dueño… —La característica carcajada de Richard le interrumpió.

—No seas modesto, por favor, Tom —pidió jalándole hacia él y sentándole encima de su regazo—. Sabes que no soy ningún ciego –remarcó acariciándole las manos de nuevo—, que yo tenga el placer de convivir contigo no significa que el resto de la humanidad no le den pleitesía. El mismo Rattle vive fascinado con lo que hacen.

Tom arqueó la ceja y le dio un suave beso.

—No tocaré de nuevo mi composición —dictaminó con fingida determinación.

—Vamos, sabes que el chelo es mi fascinación, si no fuera alcohólico sería músico.

— No eres alcohólico, eres catador.  Y no vuelvas a dejar que un comentario estúpido de Georg se te quede en la mente, eh.

Richard le clavó los ojos grises en los suyos, esos que le reglaban gratuitamente estremecimientos de los que le llevaban al infierno y al cielo, y le hizo caer tendido en el sillón, subiéndose a su cuerpo en cuestión de un pestañeo y tomándole de las mejillas.

—Me conoces más que eso, Tomi. Lo que diga Georg o no, no me afecta.

En el beso que siguió y la sucesiva cena después de un “ahora sí, a alimentarte”, Tom no impidió repasar obsesivamente lo que Richard había dicho sobre conocerlo. Recordaba la primera impresión que se había llevado de él, había sido atraído como abeja a la miel por esa seriedad y conocimiento profundo de la música y literatura clásica. Enterarse del campo laboral en el que se desenvolvía y la gente con la que se rozaba había hecho que la secreta y ligera admiración creciera.

Esa admiración no se había eclipsado del todo a pesar de las numerosas decepciones.

A veces creía que su amor era tan ciego y emocional que no quedaba más trayecto que la destrucción de la relación para darse cuenta de qué tan erróneo era; otras, cuando más positivo estaba, lo veía como fortaleza personificada, una que podría vencerlo todo.

Incluso adicciones.

—¿Sabe bien?

—Sabes que sí —respondió antes de beber agua.

Richard era un cocinero talentoso. Era de esa extraña “raza” que destilaba talento en cada actividad que emprendiera. Siguió comiendo, siendo partícipe de la charla entre bocados, y sonriendo. El hecho de que esa misma mañana hubiese explotado era como un recuerdo difuso, al igual que sus razones.

—Esta noche tengo ganas de dormir desnudo. —Tom rió sin dejar de fregar el servicio.

—¿Con esta temperatura? Estás loco.

Locura, demencia, enajenación pura, eso era. Y Tom se sintió contradictoriamente feliz.

***

Una pastilla, dos pastillas, tres, cinco, incontables en total. La habitación estaba sumergida en las tinieblas excepto por una leve y amarillenta luz brindada por los faroles de la calle, y era en esa luz en la que podía apreciar la figura de Richard sentado en el alféizar, desnudo, tomando píldoras a lo seco como si se tratase de caramelos. Sus manos tenían un tenue temblor y no era necesario que lo tocase para saber que estaba congelado de frío. Había sido cuando dejó la cama que instantáneamente despertó pero no hizo ningún movimiento. Craso error, porque ahora la parálisis seguía ahí.

Estaba presenciando cómo su novio se arrojaba a la decadencia.

—¿Richard? —tanteó con voz apagada.  Lo hacía por gusto. Sabía que no voltearía a verle por horas si tenía suerte, de lo contrario y si no lograba ignorar el hecho, el asunto concluiría en lágrimas, y si se empeoraba todavía más, en alguna tétrica escena de dolor.

Se incorporó un poco y encogió sus piernas, abrazándolas, apoyó el rostro en ellas y apretó los párpados. “No estoy aquí”, trató de auto-convencerse, “él no está así”, repitió. Percibiendo cómo los ojos se le humedecían se los talló con brusquedad y trajo a su memoria los besos de hacía unas horas. Inconscientemente llamó de nuevo a Richard. Nada sucedió a excepción de la ventana siendo abierta y un frío agudo penetró calándole. Se levantó y cubriéndose con una manta caminó con cierto sigilo hacia él.

—Está helando —comentó con descolorida esperanza. Richard estaba golpeando nerviosamente los dedos sobre la ventana a un ritmo impaciente—. Quizá… quizá deberías… —Tom guardó silencio y acortó el espacio, envolviéndole por la espalda con la manta y lo apretó contra su pecho. El segundo se hizo eterno hasta que sintió que el otro se liberaba de sus brazos y lo empujaba.

Al recuperar el equilibrio se topó con una mirada vidriosa, cruel. Richard chasqueó los dedos y le señaló la cama.

—Duerme y no jodas —barbulló.

—Vete a la mierda —dijo al recuperarse de la impresión. Richard solo le trataba rudamente cuando estaba en ese estado, y no era la primera vez, pero siempre el golpe certero y directo se asemejaba a un derechazo en el estómago.

—En esas ando —se atrevió a decirle Richard con una sonrisa macabra. La luz de los faroles le daba un aura tan oscura que Tom sintió que la cena que con tanto disfrute había comido se le subía a la garganta—. Tomi.

—No me digas así —dijo con firmeza—, sabes que lo odio cuando estás drogado.

No prestó atención a la respuesta sarcástica que recibió y con verdaderas prisas se vistió con las prendas que había descartado horas antes. Debía irse del departamento, y debía hacerlo ya mismo. Vestido y con su teléfono y chelo a la mano, maldijo al no encontrar sus llaves. La casa que compartía con Georg era su destino obvio;  era cierto que prácticamente vivía con Richard, sin embargo, siempre podía regresar a esa casa como un refugio.

—Mierda —gruñó cuando su segunda búsqueda fue infructuosa.

No podía hacer algo más que despertar a Georg e inventarse cualquiera excusa estúpida de pelea con Richard, algo que siempre evitaba hacer en un intento de mantener eso como privado. No quería que le juzgasen, tampoco quería que juzgasen a Richard. Fue en la cocina, entre un manojo de documentos junto al frutero que encontró las condenadas llaves. Se estaba apresurando para coger su violonchelo cuando al llegar a la sala vio a Richard con una bata manipulando el equipo de música.

—¿Te irás? ¿Me vas a dejar? —preguntó Richard sin girar. De pronto Casta Diva en todo su esplendor  y sufrimiento se dejó escuchar.

—Me dijiste que no jodiera —respondió Tom. Estaba en zona peligrosa, y sentía un hormigueo en la nariz que nunca era buena señal. Dirigirse a la puerta acelerado no era huir, era un mero intento desesperado por evitar el caos.

No lo consiguió.

—Oh, Tomi… —El susurro no logró frenarlo pero Richard haciéndole soltar el estuche de su chelo y agarrándole de los brazos sí—. ¿Oyes la música? ¿Uh, la oyes? Dime que sí. Baila conmigo.

Tom no quería, luchó por liberarse pero Richard, solo unos pocos centímetros más bajo que él, no era un oponente débil. Dieron vueltas en un burdo baile forzoso en el que trastabillaron varias veces y se chocaron con varios muebles hasta que volcaron una lámpara y la hicieron añicos.

—Estás descalzo, te vas hacer daño —quiso advertir. Richard sonrió, ladeó la cabeza, y abrazándose a él pisoteó los fragmentos, haciéndole bailar de nuevo y empezando a cantar a la par de la soprano.

La sangre de los pies de Richard en la alfombra era una imagen que a Tom se le quedaría grabada en la mente para siempre. Se inclinó de golpe para impedir que los cristales siguieran hiriéndole y justo cuando iba a recogerlos, su novio le asió del brazo y con vigor le hizo enderezarse.

—¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué quieres lastimarme? —le inquirió con nerviosismo—. Si las lastimas me lastimas  a mí, ¿es eso, Tomi? —pregunto soltándole despacio—. ¿Quieres lastimarme?

Se refería a sus manos, lo notó por la mirada desesperada que le dirigía. Tom se soltó con violencia, no quería más silencios eternos y luego palabras hirientes.

—Y ahí vas de nuevo fingiendo que me dejas. Eres patético, Tomi, simplemente patético —recalcó Richard caminando tras él, volviendo a sujetarlo entre sus brazos—. Agarra valor de una buena vez y lárgate, vamos, hazlo… ¿Sabes por qué me amenazas a cada respiro que te vas? Porque te sabes necesario para mí —gritó repentinamente, antes de desaparecer hacia su dormitorio.

Eran las pastillas las que hacían surgir la parte más horrible de Richard, estaba consciente de eso. Tom aspiró un par de veces profundo y fue hacia la puerta, no llegó lejos debido a que ni siquiera Casta Diva que estaba en modo repetición y a volumen alto le impidió escuchar el sonido de objetos siendo destrozados. Murmuró insultos sin destinatario fijo y dio media vuelta, a sabiendas de que _finalmente_ , no se marcharía, cada fibra la tenía invadida de temor de que Richard se hiciese daño.

El dormitorio estaba un desastre, varias cosas habían sido estampadas contra la pared y ni un mueble estaba en su lugar.

—Mira lo que estás haciendo —murmuró Tom, encendiendo la luz. Cuidando de no pisar nada, fue a sentarse al lado de Richard.

—Diría que lo siento pero la verdad es que no sé. Tus amenazas de dejarme me vuelven loco.

Richard parecía haber vuelto a sus cabales, podía ser temporal, pero… Sin decir nada, Tom fue al el baño y trajo el botiquín consigo, curó los cortes sin encontrar resistencia, aliviado de que a pesar de la sangre no fuesen profundos. Odiaba ver a Richard así, hasta le hacía desear que sus ojos fueran solo cristal y frialdad, pero ahora no eran más que melancolía pura, dolor palpable.

—No te dejaré —afirmó con tranquilidad al acabar de vendarle los pies

—Lo sé —fue la respuesta que recibió.

Era incoherente. Richard era incoherente, mostrando ese miedo que parecía más que genuino de ser abandonado para luego decir con algo similar a la indiferencia que estaba al tanto de su incapacidad de cortar lazos. Tom no pudo evitar que una parte de él se irritara, uniéndose a su previa preocupación, a su amor constante y castigador, a su debilidad.

La pregunta que “y ahora qué” que le cruzaba la cabeza fue respondida por un beso súbito y doloroso, los dientes de Richard se ensañaron con su labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar. Los ojos de Tom se abrieron en sorpresa pero no opuso resistencia al sentir cómo Richard bebía su sangre y la mezclaba con su propia saliva.

El sabor que tenía el beso, más que sangre, era de impotencia, suya, de Richard, inclusive de Casta Diva.

—No… —intentó negase lánguidamente cuando Richard le acarició por encima del pantalón con la palma.

—¿Por qué no?

Los motivos se le juntaron en la punta de la lengua, uno tras otro, y el pecho se le encogió, sin embargo, Richard ya estaba haciéndole echarse en la cama y poniendo su peso encima de sus piernas a la vez que volvía a besarlo con el mismo arrebato. No quería, pero su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar. Tom especuló con quitárselo de encima y no ceder, pero era inútil, esa cercanía era la que le brindaba razón a todo, sentir su corazón latiendo contra el suyo era suficiente. Detuvo el beso, y enredó sus manos en su cabello jalándolo hacia atrás para verle antes de dejar un beso en su nariz.

—No —se negó Richard, apartándose de su alcance.

—¿No qué?

—No —volvió repetir Richard, y sin esclarecerle, fue a su cuello en donde le mordió haciéndole sisear, lamió la piel herida y volvió a morderle cerca—. Te estoy marcando —anunció en un murmuro apagado.

Tom quiso darle un empellón pero Richard se movió rápido, descendiendo y subiéndole la camiseta lo que más pudo hasta tener espacio para poder atacar su pecho, el que siguió imprimiendo sus dientes, a veces moderándose, otras haciéndole agitarse. Tom se sabía _condenado_ , como protagonista de una tragicomedia escrita por un autor sin luces.

El rápido movimiento con el que Richard le desabrochó los pantalones pasó desapercibido hasta que sintió unos labios besándole la pelvis, arqueó la espalda elevando su cintura. El deseo en mezcla violenta con los sentimientos habían decidido sin darle opción. Gimió bajito hasta que una succión le hizo abrir los ojos y le dio un golpe a Richard en el hombro.

—Me lastimas —se quejó.

—Ssh, guarda silencio. —Más que por sumiso, Tom le hizo caso porque los besos y toques siguieron descendiendo y en dos movimientos llenos de habilidad y práctica, Richard se había encargado de bajarle la ropa interior hasta las rodillas—. Te lastimo —parafraseó lo que había dicho antes, y en el colmo del cinismo, rió, sacándose la bata bajo la cual no llevaba nada—. ¿No decía Baudelaire? «Horroroso el juego ese del amor que es un deporte cruel y feroz que se practica sin excluir los golpes bajos» —citó teatralmente.

—Rich…

—No.

Sin dejarse incordiar, Tom le besó el cuello con cariño. Necesitaba perderse un poco, olvidar la sensación de humillación clavada entre el pecho y la espalda, esa sensación de fragilidad  a la que le arrastraba su novio y sus estados. Fantaseando escuchar alguna dicción que expresara dolencia, estiró el cuello y mordió el mentón de Richard… obtuvo mutismo como recompensa. Richard le puso la mano en la nuca y le obligó besarle, sus dientes chocando al compás en el que sus erecciones se frotaban sumiéndolos en una larga y dolorosa agonía de placer. Sintió unas manos entre sus trenzas y halarlas con tal dureza que liberó un jadeo lastimero.

—Me matas —farfulló. El desastre se ceñía sobre ellos, colocándolos al borde del abismo del que no parecía poder escapar.

Richard besó los ojos de Tom en un intento de cerrarlos y así no ver lo que bosquejaban, ese insondable amor que lo hacía miserable. Lo mataba, acababa de decirle, pero tenía la macabra certeza que eso no se comparaba con lo que él llevaba a cuestas cada minuto con sus adicciones. Adicción a los fármacos y adicción a Tom, de los cuales por más dosis que se diera no tenía suficiente. Mordió con fuerza el hombro de Tom, abrazándose a este al sentir cómo invadía su interior con delicadeza y no quedó más que placer, dolor, y desesperanza.

***

Tom podía imaginarse lo que creían de él, que tenía una familia perfecta, una vida ideal, talento, buen look y carisma. Que lo tenía todo solucionado. Pero lo cierto se resumía a que era tan humano como el resto, tenía días especialmente oscuros, difíciles de atravesar, a veces se sentía frustrado porque no estaba tocando como podía y debía, o que sus padres y hermana lo sofocaban. No era un malagradecido, tenía conciencia de lo afortunado que era, sin embargo, ni siquiera para él el sol brillaba a cada hora.

Richard tenía que ver mucho con eso.

—Estás pensativo, eh, creo que empiezo a ver el humo saliendo de tu cabeza —llamó su atención Georg, dándole una palmada en la espalda.

—Ja, ja, muy gracioso, Listing —dijo sin dejar de afinar su chelo. En ensayo empezaría dentro de poco, estaban aguardando la llegada del directo.

—Hablo en serio. ¿Todo bien?

Con un vistazo a su amigo, Tom se encogió de hombros, y aprovechó la entrada de Rattle, quien ese día los conduciría, para evitar dar una respuesta. Nada había estado bien desde que un día cualquiera Richard y le confesó que tenía una adicción a cuestas desde la adolescencia en la que temía recaer. Escuchó distraídamente al director Simon dar precisiones y anuncios sobre el ajetreado horario que tendrían por ser el mes de aniversario de la BOP, y dejó caer los párpados.

Eran ya poco más de un mes desde el episodio con Richard y después de actitudes que rogaban disculpas, no se mencionó más sobre el tema. Sabía que el mutismo hacía daño pero en su cobardía era lo preferible. Tom abrió los ojos y se miró las manos. Esa mañana Richard se había pasado media hora acariciándolas, frotándolas con loción y cantando una de sus óperas preferidas.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Georg con intriga, susurrando para no interrumpir las indicaciones—. Dios, Kaulitz baja a la tierra. ¿Tienes alguna obsesión con tus manos o algo así?

—Eso te pasa por meter tus narices en todo, y no, solo las observo. Son lindas —sonrió.

—¿Te lo dijo Richard? —Tom asintió—. Te mintió. Ese es el beneficio de tener novio, tienes un porrista de planta. —Georg calló de golpe y se irguió al ver cómo Rattle extendía su batuta pidiendo silencio antes de continuar.

—Como decía, ahora iniciaremos con el ensayo final de Carmina burana para la presentación del sábado. Es de vital importancia su completa concentración pues nuestros artistas vocales solo podrán acompañarnos cuarenta minutos dentro del ensayo. ¿Alguna duda o comentario?

La negativa generalizada se vio precedida de los músicos terminando de acomodarse en sus respectivos asientos.  Cuando la señal fue dada, a Tom le fue imposible seguir los movimientos de Rattle, sintiéndose incómodo consigo mismo. Sabía la pieza de memoria, las seis partes como si fueran de su autoría y con dificultad se dejó llevar como si flotara en el mar.

“Todos tenemos nuestra propia colección de cánticos”, reflexionó, “con tragedias tan claras y palpables, y con frivolidades tan disfrazadas…”  ¿Acaso él no era un bufón más del espectáculo? Su mezcla de amor y obsesión por Richard recaía en su propio ego, en saberse necesario; se cuestionaba si un Richard completamente independiente estaría a sus pies.  Deslizó su mano por el mástil accidentalmente y se sobresaltó a sí mismo al proyectar ira líquida por la mirada, la cual colisionó con la del director.

El coro y la música le estaban calando el alma, pero no era ningún niño que podía dejarse llevar sin reconocer dónde estaba y qué hacía. Canalizó toda su frustración y pensamientos lo más que pudo y el resto de la práctica no tuvo más percances. Eso no impidió que Rattle le pidiera una charla cuando acabaron.

—Sabes cuál es mi filosofía —le dijo ni bien tomó asiento delante de su escritorio—, te la he subrayado desde que entraste aquí siendo un recién graduado con honores. —Tom afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza—. La pasión mueve lo inamovible, Tom, y siempre les he dicho a mis músicos que no existe algo más excelso que saber sangrar los sentimiento en cada nota. Lo que nos les digo es que incluso eso exige saber dónde… detenerse. Es indiscutible que estás atravesando algo relevante en tu vida y no quiero verte destruido. Acepta esto como el consejo de un anciano que ha presenciado lo mejor y lo peor.

Tom quiso rebatir pero al final no hizo más que quedar mudo.

 _Pasión que puede destruir_. Esa fue la oración que le acompañó hasta que llegó a su restaurante favorito, “La Molienda”, en donde pidió dos porciones para llevar de Pasta Alfredo y panecillos de ajo, la comida favorita de Richard.

Mientras esperaba dejó que su mente viajara a otros tiempos, ¿más felices?, se preguntó. ¿No era feliz ahora? Sus momentos oscuros con Richard se distanciaban uno del otro, cuando su novio estaba completamente limpio era como vivir un épico romance victoriano en el que no había castillos pero donde sí estaba subido en un pedestal que el propio Richard le había construido. 

Sonrió.

Tal vez parte de sus enredos provenían de querer encontrar una línea a todo, y las últimas semanas habían sido maratónicas noches haciendo el amor y largas pláticas cargadas de debates en los resaltaba lo culto que era Richard. Podía vivir como al filo de la tormenta, sin embargo, nada quitaba qué tan buenas semanas había vivido; de hecho, la última comida con Richard padre había sido más calurosa de lo normal, y que su propio suegro fuera su _luthier_ le agregaba una sensación de bienestar extra a la relación de familia que ya había desarrollado con ellos.

 Pagó y decidió ir a pie lo que faltaba de camino.

Lo primero que observó al encender las luces y dejar la comida en la mesa fue que la surtida colección de vinos añejos de Richard había desaparecido. Con el ceño fruncido llamó pero nadie le respondió, ratificándole que el departamento estaba vacío. Eso debía tener alguna explicación, razonó, al igual que los estantes vacíos de libros del cuarto de estudio, y las pertenencias de Richard de los armarios. Antes de saber qué hacía estaba yendo de un extremo al otro del lugar comprobando que no quedaba ni un solo objeto personal que no fuera suyo.

—Qué mierda sucede —preguntó a la nada.

El teléfono de Richard estaba desconectado y la desesperación se enraizó en su pecho. Sentado en su habitación recordó sus súplicas en donde el ego del que tanto alarde hacía se reducía a trizas, los “no me dejes, sin ti no podría seguir”. Quedó dormido con la ropa del día anterior y llegada la tarde, hora del ensayo en la filarmónica, seguía como entumecido, sin tristeza ni consternación, simplemente vacío. Se cambió de vestimenta, bebió agua en reemplazo de desayuno y almuerzo, fumó todo lo que pudo, y se dirigió a la BOP.

—Luces como un muerto viviente —señaló Gustav, con quien se topó a la entrada—, ¿estás bien? ¿Estás enfermo?

—No —dijo, y siguió caminando.

Al igual que ignoró la preocupación de Gustav, lo hizo con la que mostró Georg, algunos amigos, y su hermana en su llamada. Así pasó unos días en los que comió poco y lució como un fantasma de sí mismo suscitando inquietud a la que se limitaba a decir “estoy bien”. Cada acto lo extendía lo más que podía porque en el fondo estaba seguro que Richard regresaría, cómo podría no hacerlo si él era su centro, pero pasadas dos semanas no pudo engañarse más. Lloró hasta que ya no le quedaron lágrimas que derramar y, previo aviso, se tomó un día libre que ocupó dejando atrás el departamento en el que había pasado las horas más dichosas y melancólicas de su existencia.

—¿Está bien? Me gustaría saber eso —fue lo que dijo cuando juntó las agallas para visitar al padre de Richard.

—No he hablado con él —le respondió el señor con profundo pesar—. Le mandó un mensaje a su hermano diciéndole que no nos preocupásemos. Es mi hijo, pero me temo que siempre ha sido un desconsiderado, y…

Cualquier palabra que dijese Richard padre no tuvo verdadera trascendencia. Esa noche, y las siguientes, no durmió mucho, ensayando como si no fuera más que un cascarón vacío y lidiando con Georg que a la menor oportunidad lo sometía a un interrogatorio.

Cada veinticuatro horas los mismos ciclos se repitieron, dolor y esperanza chocaban danzando en su cuerpo, sus conciertos de solista empezaban a abrumarle de más. Uno de esos días hizo una reverencia a la concurrencia y observó el mar de aplausos, las sonrisas y el júbilo que le hacían sentirse como en alguna pesadilla con temática cirquense, caras que se deformaban y ruidos golpeándole sin piedad.

—Nadie te para, eh —la voz de Rattle y unas palmadas en la espalda le despertaron de lo que parecía ser un sueño de averno.  Hizo un gesto que acompañó con una mueca—. Tom, tiras el alma por las cuerdas, estás volviendo loco al público.

Tom exhaló profundo, sintiendo cómo el dolor de su pecho iba en aumento, constriñéndole los órganos como si se tratara de una fuerza física. Y fue suficiente.

—Necesito parar. Ahora mismo.


	19. Presto: Capítulo 18

Anne una vez más estaba haciendo demostración de lo buena anfitriona que era. El desayuno, así como anterior vez que había estado en el hogar de los Kaulitz, se sirvió a las nueve en punto con más comida de la que los papás de Tom, el mismo Tom y él podrían comer. La conversación se centró en la fiesta que estaban organizando y en cómo paulatinamente empezaría a llegar la familia de diversas zonas de Europa. Bill escuchaba en silencio, sus propios problemas con Tom no estaban totalmente solucionados y ser un oyente de una festividad a lo grande de la que no tenía el cien por ciento seguridad de que podría ser partícipe, le hacía sentir como un invasor.

Cuando el desayunó culminó por varios segundos se sintió perdido, sin saber qué hacer, hasta que Tom le sonrió y le dijo que buscase su abrigo.

—Iremos a hacer diligencias al pueblo —le comunicó antes de ponerse serio—. O bueno, si no tienes algo que hacer —añadió dudoso—, me refiero a volver a Berlín, o…

—No —negó—, estoy libre por las festividades.

Tenía una presentación el veintitrés, y para eso todavía faltaba un día. Se subió a la camioneta de Karl y Tom condujo el corto camino sumidos en un silencio que sin ser denso distaba de ser ligero. Era tan confuso no saber con precisión cómo volver a sacar el tema de la noche anterior sin riesgo a romper el ambiente en el que estaban, donde no había miradas brillantes por lágrimas contenidas, sonrisas forzadas ni voces trémulas que le contaban sobre el infierno personal que el otro chico había tenido que atravesar. 

—Oye, Tom. 

 —¿Uh? —dijo distraído, aparcando en un espacio libre—. Necesito dejar estas invitaciones, iremos a pie, ¿te molesta? —Bill negó, arrepintiéndose vagamente de no haber puesto guantes en su equipaje.

 Era verdad que tenía idea de que la familia de Tom era conocida, pero no hasta qué punto. En la media hora en la que estuvieron deambulando por el centro del pequeño pueblo, yendo de casa en casa, tiendas de los más diversos tipos y demás, pudo apreciar el cariño que les tenían a los Kaulitz y la gran expectativa que causaba la fiesta que estaban organizando. 

 —Esto me hace pensar en mi madre, de alguna forma —dijo después de despedirse de una anciana que recibió la invitación con alegría, la última visita que tenían que hacer, como constató al ver las manos vacías de Tom, las cuales sí estaban enfundadas en guantes. Con un suspiro, hizo puños dentro de su abrigo—. Creo que es por contraste.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ella también orquesta grandes eventos, ¿sabes?, pero válgame que nunca he visto sonrisas así de entusiastas.

Tom borró rápidamente la sonrisa que trató de reflejarse en su rostro. Podía imaginarlo a pesar de solo haber visto a la señora Trumper una vez; matizado la imagen que tenía de ella con los agrios comentarios de Bill se hacía una idea bastante acertada de la mujer.

—No puede ser tan malo —comentó tratando de aligerar cualquier pensamiento. Recibió un negación.

—Lo juro, Tom, pareciera que invitas a un funeral. Hay mucha presión en cuanto a maneras y tonteras de esas, no importa qué sirvan, jamás nada está bien. 

—Lo siento.

—¿Bromeas? —dijo Bill con una sonrisa sarcástica—. Es divertido, toda una puesta en escena. La gente se atormenta y no importa qué, mamá nunca está conforme. Saben que pasan casi un examen de admisión para formar a ser parte de su círculo. Es poca la gente que llega a ser invitada más de dos veces y al día siguiente siempre tendrá la decepción reflejada en el rostro y con un dolor de cabeza imaginario odiando que el mundo no pueda ser tan perfecto como ella… Un verdadero martirio, algo digno de verse —aseguró guiñándole el ojo a Tom, quien sonreía.

—Bien por ti, yo me sentiría…

—En tus aguas. No olvides que mi madre te adora.

—Quién no —dijo burlonamente mientras elevaba los hombros

—No te va esa actitud, Kaulitz —remató Bill juguetonamente cuando llegaron al auto.

—¿No me va? —cuestionó Tom.

—No, porque está bien que yo me sienta sorprendido de lo encantador que eres, quizá hasta algún punto molesto, pero parte la magia es que tú actúes como si no te percataras de nada.

El suave sonido de la risa de Tom hizo mixtura con el del motor, y Bill también soltó una pequeña carcajada, sintiendo que cada uno de los músculos de sus brazos y piernas se iban relajando como si en aquella risotada la tensión se hubiese diluido. No conversaron en los siguientes minutos, pero ninguno estaba con expresión de ir a la guerra o haber sufrido recientemente una pérdida importante.

—Hablando de mi madre, sigues invitado a su boda —Bill interrumpió el silencio—. Si quieres ir, claro —añadió dubitativo. Y es que así estaban, de alguna forma, caminando sobre la cuerda floja y sin red de seguridad sobre la cual aterrizar, apostando al todo o nada.

—Me gustaría —recibió la respuesta finalmente, y el aire fluyó hacia sus pulmones—. Llegamos —siguió hablando Tom y señalando el enorme letrero de un supermercado—, debo comprar algunas cosas.

Si bien la conversación previa al parecer había inyectado un poco de normalidad a la atmósfera, empujar un carrito, y estar entre los corredores llenos de estantes con productos buscando las marcas que Anne había recalcado en la lista que cargaba Tom, funcionó de maravillas para barrer debajo de la alfombra los últimos rastros de incomodidad.

—Tu novio, ¿asumo? —fue la voz ronca que le hizo distraerse de su menester de buscar en el anaquel una marca de enlatados de la que jamás había escuchado. Bill se irguió y vio a Tom estrechando la mano de un hombre un poco más alto que él.  Este le dirigió una sonrisa que Bill determinó al instante como auténtica. Se adelanto hacia él y le ofreció la mano—. Mucho gusto, soy Peter.

—Bill Trumper. —Al parecer todo el mundo en ese pueblo, o al menos el entorno cercano de Tom, tomaba lo de la homosexualidad de las mil maravillas.

A diferencia de las personas con las que había interactuado ese día, Peter se mostró muy interesado en él y el resto de la compra transcurrió en una plática que fluyó de forma natural. Para cuando Tom pagó la cuenta, los otros dos se habían compenetrado lo suficiente para quedar verse más tarde en una taberna.

***

Lucía como una película surrealista, pero lo estaba presenciando y debía creerlo. Esto era tal vez lo más sociable que había visto a Bill jamás. La taberna no estaban tan llena y la charla en su mesa era imparable.

—Entonces el encantador Tom…

—Blablablá —interrumpió Peter meneando la mano en el aire—. Aburrido, simplemente aburrido. —Bill y él se carcajearon y bebieron.

Tom quiso controlar su risa y fingir voz severa. —Creo que ya se pasaron de cervezas, ¿eh?

—Nada más se unen dos en tu contra y huyes… Kaulitz cobarde —sonrió Bill frenando el impulso de quitar un mechón que resbalaba por su rostro.

Fue cuando Bill se excusó y fue en dirección al baño cuando la sonrisa boba que había estado portando Peter se esfumó. Tom vio a su amigo de infancia tomar un trago largo de su cerveza y escrutarle sin miramientos.

—Supongo que Bill es uno de los “hijo de puta” —dijo haciendo las comillas en el aire— por el que traías tan mal talante cuando viniste.

—Ajá.

—Parece buen chico —afirmó Peter.

—Lo es —asintió Tom—. Ha venido a verme —y a medida que las palabras brotaban, curvó los labios—, apuesto a que ni él mismo se lo puede creer.

—Puedo notarlo en sus ojos, eh, te mira diferente, Kaulitz. Por el amor —brindó levantando su cerveza y haciéndole reír—. Creo que tenías razón, he tomado de más —dijo renegando de su propio brindis.

—Sí, hablando del amor.

—No te burles —le interrumpió por su clara ironía.

—No lo hago —Tom se defendió—. Como decía, ¿conoceré a quién ha reforzado tu tan amarga concepción del amor?

Peter respondió afirmativamente, comenzando una retahíla de halagos y pestes sobre su nueva novia, alabando su capacidad de hacerle sentir bien y miserable al mismo tiempo. Tom le escuchó callado, calibrando qué tan enamorado estaba Peter y cuánto le había afectado su divorcio. De algún modo, se vio reflejado en su amigo, él tampoco había podido no transpolar lo malo de una relación a otra y no empezar de nada… Ante su propia divagación, sonrió.

“Bueno, es que así no funcionamos los humanos, jamás podemos iniciar de cuenta nueva desde cero.”

Cuando Bill regresó, Peter seguía hablando de su novia y con la mirada le interrogó.

—Peter, aquí, está enamorado y no es feliz por eso —explicó Tom. Bill asintió con fingida seriedad.

—Suena lógico. No se enamoró de ti, Kaulitz —pronunció de forma pausada guiñándole el ojo. Una mueca extraña pero placentera se formó en el rostro de Tom y Peter sonrió. Ver desconcertado a Tom Kaulitz no era algo que se viera seguido.

—Hacen buena  pareja —dijo divertido.

—¿Cierto? Lo dicen varios. Solo Tom lo duda a veces, ya sabes, se pone de dramático  y huye lejos para tratar de convencerse de lo contrario.

El de trenzas no pudo contener la carcajada.

—¿Ah, sí?— inquirió aún en medio de risas.

Bill asintió con desenfado.

—Lo sabes, K, lo sabes, debajo de toda la simpatía que traes, torturas gente a tu paso.

Tom de nuevo sonrió y al sentir el contacto de la mano de Bill buscar la suya debajo de la mesa lo comprendió. Era momento de darse otra oportunidad.

Un par de cervezas más y para Peter ya estaba más que decidido en que Trumper le agradaba. Tenía una visión no agobiante de ser el entorno de Tom, alguien que proyectaba tal luz que estar bajo su sombra era demasiado pesado, pero a su vez, por más que uno quisiera alejarse era imposible. Vio el reloj.

—Es tarde, debo irme —dijo poniéndose su abrigo—. Te veo en un par de días, Trumper.

Tom negó. —Tiene concierto navideño, se va mañana.

—Bien, de todos modos nos veremos alguna otra vez, ¿cierto?

—Sería un gusto —se despidió Bill.

Era de noche y el frío calaba los huesos, en el microclima formado en el auto, Bill se dejó relajar, un poco bebido como estaba, un cigarrillo en la boca y viendo de soslayo a Tom conducir, admirando su perfil y sintiendo como burbujas de alegría en el estómago. “Soy tan cursi”, suspiró mentalmente, sin importarle ni un poco. Sería la cerveza o la influencia de las bromas y el buen rato pasado en compañía de Peter, pero se veía capaz de decir todos los sentimientos que le atravesaban sin temor al rechazo o a pasar vergüenza.

—Me gusta tu perfil.

—¿Sí?

—Sí —dijo con convicción, bajando un poco la ventana para botar la ceniza de su cigarro—. O quizá bebí de más —siguió, riéndose—. ¿Te conté que me encontré con Alana en Berlín? No, verdad. Si te soy sincero, sigo asombrado de que no me clavase un tenedor en los ojos. Estaba muy molesta conmigo y creo que no hice más que echar leña al fuego.

—Siempre se ha tomado muy a pecho su papel de hermana mayor —explicó Tom—. Me comentó algo, supongo que para que no me llevara la desazón. Sabe que no me gusta que se entrometa en mis asuntos.

Las calles estaban prácticamente desiertas y las luces eran escasas, todo tan lejano de lo que era la ciudad a la que Bill se había acostumbrado a vivir desde que abandonase la vacía mansión en la que había crecido para no volver jamás. Era hasta tétrico y se le hacía difícil imaginar cómo sería crecer ahí.

—Oye, Tom

—¿Uh?

—¿Estamos bien? —soltó, quería saber y no había forma más directa que esa.

—Lo estaremos —contestó Tom de inmediato, con suavidad—. ¿Te molesta si nos desviamos un poco del trayecto a casa? Quiero mostrarte un lugar.

—Mi curiosidad te dice que no.

Aquel lugar le tenía poco más que fascinado, sin importar la helada que caía; no recordaba haberse sentido tan a gusto en mucho. El camino empezó a estrecharse por una ladera y empezaron a subir por una cuesta bastante empinada. Bill arqueó la ceja sin evitar se le notara la ansiedad que le producía el sendero.

—Está bastante oscuro.

—No voy a violarte, relajado —contestó Tom riendo, un pequeño golpe en su brazo le llamó a la cordura.

—Así es, porque yo sí me dejaría, pero está muy… —Tom colocó las luces altas y la ruta se alumbró mejor—. ¿No las pusiste solo porque si?

—No, es solo que me sé el camino mejor que la palma de mi mano. —Bill se acomodó en el asiento—. Tranquilo, estás en buenas manos —agregó. Llegaron a un plano y estacionó el auto dejando las luces encendidas—. Vamos.

A pesar de la iluminación brindada por el auto, Bill no podía ver más allá de dos palmos de sus narices y como Tom seguía caminando, adentrándose en la penumbra, buscó su brazo y llegó a su mano, entrelazándola. Sin querer, volvió a hacer una analogía, comparando la tibieza de la mano de Tom con el ambiente gélido, así era como sentía que era su relación a comparación del resto de elementos en su vida.

Tom le brindaba un confort y calor emocional que no había conocido antes. Y no podía perderlo, no _quería_.

—¿Falta mucho?

—No, ya estamos aquí.

Bill sintió cómo su cuerpo se puso rígido, y se apretó a la mano de Tom al percatarse que estaban en una cima, las pocas luces desperdigadas por el pueblo a lo lejos daban un hermoso espectáculo.  Tom le jaló hacia atrás.

—Espera —pidió Tom, regresando al auto de donde sacó una manta que tendió en el piso y le invitó a recostarse a su lado.

—Sientes como que te traga ¿no? —comentó Bill al ver el cielo estrellado.

—Me encanta venir aquí.

—De día a de ser fabuloso.

Tom se encogió de hombros y se apoyó en su codo buscando su mirada.

—No vengo de día, no me gusta.

—¿Cómo no te van a gustar ver nubes?, todo el mundo ama ver nubes.

—A mí no, te confunden y ves cosas que no están ahí, te pueden dar sensaciones irreales. En cambio esto… —hizo una pausa y señaló el cielo—, esta inmensidad te da perspectiva.

Bill sonrió ante el tono soñador.

—¿Perspectiva?

—Ya sabes, cuando uno se siente grande es bueno venir. Te da perspectiva, te recuerda que eres minúsculo en este mundo.

Bill recordó la primera vez que había dado un concierto de solista, esa sensación de poderío única, como si fuera un titiritero dueño de las pasiones a desencadenar. Los aplausos y las adulaciones no habían servido más que para alimentar ese ego tan vacío, ahora que reparaba en eso. No había sido muy distinto cuando puso un pie en la BOP para su audición, creyéndose mejor que el resto, el alumno más dotado de un maestro de calidad indiscutible como lo era Alfred Horn.

Qué diferente era de aquel chico que se creía centro del universo…

—¿Sabes cuánto he cambiado gracias a ti? —murmuró dejando de ver las estrellas e ignorando el frío que seguía calándose en los huesos.

—Lo sé —fue la simple respuesta de Tom.

Bill sintió la tentación de fastidiarse por esa seguridad, pero no se dejaría caer ante caprichos. Apoyándose en un codo, ladeó el cuerpo y besó a Tom, necesitado, ansioso. No fue rechazado y todo pensamiento o sensación ajena a ese beso se evaporó hasta no dejar más que a ellos dos.

Tom rozó la punta de su nariz contra la suya y sonrió.

—Esto es perfecto —señaló Bill—. ¿De verdad te sientes minúsculo? —quiso saber. No idealizaba a Tom, pero tampoco era idiota, Kaulitz-promesa era el primer chellista de la BOP y le precedía un curricular envidiable para su edad.

—Todos lo somos, Bill —contestó Tom. Bill permaneció inmóvil, como si se sumergiera en algún debate interno y regresó a su posición inicial.

—Me niego a creer eso.

—Deberías, el sentido de nuestras vidas radica en instantes, luego los haces perpetuos hasta que se llaman recuerdos. Nunca serás grande ni único ni importante ni inalcanzable, todos son adjetivos sin gracia. Sería mejor convertirse en un instante. Y un instante no puede ser grande, tan simple como eso.

—Para mi gusto demasiado filosófico.

—Demasiado apático para el mío —replicó Tom sonriendo. Buscó su mano a tientas, la tomó y se la llevó a los labios—. Solo no lo entiendes. Ser recordado como “El gran Bill Kaulitz”, chelista de renombre, o como el tipo que le cambió la vida a alguien en un instante…

Tenían maneras de pensar _tan_ distintas. Así había sido desde el principio, y lo que antes le frustraba y molestaba ahora no le causaba más que ganas de explorar y serenidad. Le gustaba ese Tom con creencias que podía entender aún sin compartirlas… Era por _todo_ Tom por lo que había agarrado en su puño su orgullo, estrujándolo, y se había dejado llevar.

Bill tomó aire, debía preguntar.

—¿Sigues teniendo miedo? —dijo después de lo que pareció una eternidad, rompiendo el completo sosiego del ambiente—. ¿Miedo de confiar en mí?

—No es como si eso vaya a cambiarse de la noche a la mañana, ¿uh?

Bill estaba preparado para suspirar desolado cuando Tom se lo impidió besándolo. El pasmo por la súbita ansia le hizo corresponder el beso con torpeza, lo cual empeoró al sentir una mano fría escabulléndose debajo de su abrigo y camiseta, y tocando su piel antes de hacerle inclinarse sobre la manta hasta quedar completamente en posición horizontal. Con cuidado de no aplastarlo, lo siguiente que pudo percibir fue el peso de Tom encima del suyo.

—Tom —murmuró.

Todavía quería una respuesta.

—Bill. —No sabía cómo, pero aunque sentía una dureza contra su pierna, igual de rápido como la situación estaba cobrando calor, incluso haciéndole olvidar el frío, Tom se detuvo y rió con muy bajo contra su oído—. Mejor no pretendo llegar a algún sitio con este frío —bromeó acariciándole una mejilla. Pretendió moverse hacia un costado, pero utilizando sus piernas, Bill no le dejó, rodeándole y manteniéndolo quieto.

—Si te sientes así, con temor de tener una relación conmigo, cómo… qué…

—Estoy aquí, te he traído a mi lugar favorito. ¿No estoy gritándote qué es lo que quiero? — _Gritar._ Bill repitió la palabra en su cabeza dos, tres veces, y sonrió, aflojando las piernas y dejando que Tom cayera a su costado—. Todavía debemos hablar, pero ahora disfruta de estar aquí conmigo, nada más.

Bill lo disfrutaba, y siguió haciéndolo mientras escuchaba historias de cómo al abuelo de Tom le gustaba la astronomía y había intentado enseñarle los nombres de las estrellas y constelaciones. Fue pasados varios minutos que recién cayó en cuenta eran meses los que no se había dedicado a “hacer nada”, a simplemente _estar_ ; siempre había rutinas y preocupaciones en sus horizontes, pero esta vez ni siquiera su madre y toda la estupidez de la boda podían alejarle de la sensación de confort que estar al lado de Tom le regalaba.

—Tu abuelo suena como un personaje al igual que tu abuela —dijo apacible. Tomó la mano de Tom y la acarició por largos minutos—. Me gustan tus manos.

Sin proponérselo, Tom quitó el brazo con cierta tosquedad.

—No digas eso —pidió con un dejo de amargura que no pasó inadvertido—. No son más lindas que las tuyas —añadió suavizando la voz.

—Supérate, Kaulitz, jamás dije que fueran mejores que las mías, dije que están aceptables —aclaró.

La réplica de Tom fue una broma que seguía la misma línea y Bill sonrió, y necio como él solo, volvió a acariciarle las manos al de trenzas. No hubo quejas al respecto, ambos contentándose con seguir contemplando la inmensidad del cielo. Quizá también había un misterio detrás de esa reacción tan violenta y súbita de Tom. Quizá no. Tendría tiempo para descubrirlo, porque estar así, en un capullo cálido y quieto le confirmaba algo que apenas se había atrevido a pensar: el futuro podía estar servido.

***

El sol brillaba débilmente, representando una batalla ganada por gozar de unos cuantos rayos por el frío de la noche anterior. Pintaba a ser un buen día y Bill despertó con los ánimos en lo alto, preparado para lidiar con su vuelta al mundo real luego de las horas más o menos utópicas que había pasado con Tom en el sitio favorito de este. No habían dormido juntos en acuerdo tácito porque el panorama podía parecer claro pero los fantasmas del pasado debían ser sacados de las sombras.

—¿No hay forma que suspendas eso y te quedes? —preguntó  Anne dándole un sándwich empacado para el camino cuando terminaron de desayunar

Tom elevó las cejas ante la evidente muestra de que su madre estaba de parte de Bill.

—No, mamá, no puede.  Es un concierto de la filarmónica y si se queda él tendría que ir yo.

—Bien, Bill, que tengas buen viaje —declaró Anne, haciendo que los presentes rieran al unísono.

—Debemos irnos —dijo Tom revisando su reloj, y Bill asintió, subiéndose a la camioneta. Anne miró significativamente a su hijo, quien alzó un hombro—. Ya sé, ya sé —dijo.

El recorrido a la estación de trenes fue corto, y cuando Tom aparcó, Bill le sonrió.

—No es necesario que me acompañes. He disfrutado mi corta estadía aquí, nos vemos.

—Bill, espera. —Por más que Anne no hubiese sido tan obvia, Tom lo tenía pensado de antemano—. Me estabas diciendo que tu madre da fiestas para estas fechas, y… ya sé que mueres por ir —Bill sonrió—, pero, ¿no quieres regresar?, después del concierto me refiero. La cena en casa estará llena de personas del pueblo, pero podrás disfrutar de la comida y el concierto ofrecido por mi papá.

Al asentir, Bill prácticamente podía escuchar los reclamos de Simone por romper con su obsoleta tradición de fiesta ofrecida más que para celebrar un momento de unión, era para mostrar ostentosidad y vanidad.


	20. Presto: Capítulo 19

Bill depositó su vaso de agua en la mesa de centro.

El viaje había sido poco más que satisfactorio en todos los sentidos, era en lo que pensaba mientras deslizaba sus dedos por el aparato de sonido. La melancolía con la que había vivido las últimas semanas se había ido, y si bien Tom tenía razón en que debían hablar de muchas cosas, de algo estaba seguro, sus propias barreras habían caído, y asombrosamente se sentía bien. Nunca en su vida hubiera enfrentado una situación donde sentirse desarmado le produjera tanta satisfacción. Por fin seleccionó la pieza "Bajo el cielo de París", algo que no hubiera sido su elección en ningún otro momento, pero hoy se sentía bien, podía incluso olvidar su rigidez respecto a bailar y esas tonterías. Podía simplemente dejarse llevar.

Sonrió asomándose por la ventana. La noche había caído con gracia y bajo el manto estelar se descubrió a sí mismo contemplando el cielo. El sonido de su teléfono interrumpió su idílica soledad, vio el identificador y por mucho que hesitó en contestar sin premeditarlo ya tenía al otro lado a Georg.

—¿Listing? Qué sorpresa, ¿tienes un radar o algo?

 _—Parecido. ¿Ya estás en la ciudad?_ —Contestó afirmativamente—. _Bien, voy a verte y no te preocupes, yo llevo la cena._

—Eh, preferiría que…

La llamada finalizó y ni quince minutos después, Georg arribó con bolsas de comida china y actuando como si su llegada fuese más que esperada. Bill se fastidió al inicio por esas confianzas, aunque no demandó explicaciones cuando pusieron la mesa con tranquilidad y compartieron unos vasos de vino con una conversación bastante trivial. Bill se mostró reacio a detallar lo que había sucedido con Tom, y Georg tampoco pareció tan interesado en presionarle para que le contara.

—¿Así que Charles está de nuevo de viaje?

—Sí, otra vez por un par de meses. —El aura que rodeaba a Georg era mustia, incluso Bill que no era un gran experto en interacciones, podía identificarlo.

—Oh, lo siento —dijo por no quedarse callado.

—Es su trabajo —Georg encogió un hombro—, no es como si pudiese evitarlo. Cualquiera podría creer que después de unos años eso de que el novio se te vaya seguido te deja de causar la misma sensación de abandono. Están en lo incorrecto. A veces pienso que debo sellar lo que tengo con Charlie, que me dolerá y todo, pero quizá a finales sea mejor, e insistir en… no sé, sacar a Gustav de sus filas hetero.

Georg rió sin ánimo ante su propia gracia.

—¿Gustav? —repitió Bill sonriendo—. Tienes pésimo tino para hacer bromas.

—Lo sé, por eso soy pianista, no cómico —restó importancia, alargando sus manos y contemplándolas con falsa teatralidad. A Bill el gesto le llamó la atención, y recordó la brusquedad con la que Tom retiró su mano de las suyas la noche anterior, y su rostro por un segundo se volvió ausente.

—A Tom no le gustan sus manos —aventuró en voz alta antes de poder detenerse.

Georg arqueó la ceja. —Tom ama sus manos, no sé de que hablas. Gracias a su ex desarrolló un narcisismo que daba pena.

Bill desvió su mirada hacia las copas vacías y las llenó de agua. Sin recapacitarlo, su mente lo estaba llevando a pensar en emplear tácticas bajas que podrían ser necesarias.

—¿Richard, cierto? —preguntó tratando de imprimirse un tono casual a su voz. Alargó la copa a Georg, quien asintió—. Bien, Tom me contó de él.

Georg abrió los ojos sin ocultar su incredulidad.

—¿Todo?

Bill hizo un gesto vago que podría interpretarse como una afirmación. ¿Estaba mintiendo?, se cuestionó. Claro que no, “todo” no era medible y lo que para alguien era parcial para otro podía ser su verdad completa; aquella fue la forma lógica en que la que se consoló por su obvia deslealtad.

—Pues menudo jodido desastre que quedó hecho Tom cuando se fue el malparido ese. —Eso Bill sí lo sabía. Guardó silencio, a espera de que Georg siguiera, lo cual sucedió al cabo de unos instantes, después de un sorbo de agua—. Ahora supongo que no podrás culparme por no querer inmiscuirme en ese asunto tan terrible, solo el involucrado podía contarte cada una de las facetas sin exagerar ni minimizar.

Sin poderlo evitar, Bill se removió un poco en su asiento y siguió mudo, temiendo que si abría la boca sin previa deliberación revelaría que en realidad no tenía más que malditas sospechas.

—Sí…  y tenía curiosidad, sabes… —dijo midiendo aposta su interés para no lucir desesperado.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Es decir, algo es lo que Tom pueda relatarme, pero es diferente a las impresiones que tú tuviste. —Georg le miraba fijamente y Bill recurrió a la infinidad de ocasiones en las que había tenido que mantener la postura a pesar de que por dentro estaba pereciendo—. Sé que esa etapa es algo grabado a hierro y fuego, y haga lo que haga estará ahí, simplemente… quiero comprender, comprender totalmente a Tom, y lo que me puedas decir tú, puede ayudar.

Estaba caminando en cuerda floja, lo sabía bien.

Cuando escuchó que Georg suspiraba profundamente, supo que había ganado. Su argumento, más cierto de lo que podía darse crédito, parecía haber dado en el clavo.

—¿Mi impresión? —El pianista no sabía ni por dónde empezar—. No sabría contarte algo específico, ¿uh? No tengo mucho que decir al respecto.

Bill lo sabía, cuando alguien “no tenía mucho que decir” significaba que podía hablar horas del tema, pero Georg necesitaba el último empujón.

—Comprendo. ¿Te sirvo más? —ofreció haciendo ademán de levantarse.

Georg negó, y un mohín apareció en su rostro. El chelista sonrió imperceptiblemente.

—Está bien, ganaste. No es que sepas a ciencia cierta al principio que algo va mal, de hecho con ellos todo parecía ir genial; Richard me provocaba esa sensación de actor de teatro, una puesta en escena sin comparación, tan culto, sonriente. Era hasta encantadoramente petulante, imagina. A contraste de Tom que tiene ese aire de bondad con la gente, Richard no, él era directo, afable, implacable para atacarte si algo no le parecía, completamente arrogante, tan seguro de sí mismo y Tom a su lado era ya, bueno, el chico dulce que se mueve al ritmo que le imponía. Pero, claro, esa era solo la fachada.

Georg hizo una pausa, llevándose el tenedor a la boca y masticando con lentitud, y Bill sintió que el mundo se le iba a acabar al considerar que el otro hombre seguiría diciendo mucho sin verdadero contenido, sin explicarse. Tenía que aventurarse, repetir lo mismo que había dicho Georg en otras palabras para seguir alentándole a que la lengua se le soltase.

—Exacto, eso que cubría todo lo sombrío que pasaba en realidad —dijo sin inmutarse.

—¿Lo imaginas? Yo al principio no tenía idea, solamente cuando Tom se aparecía algunas noches y se sentaba por horas en la sala con la mirada ausente, atormentándose con Chopin de fondo. Una mierda.

De nuevo una pausa, y el cerebro de Bill aprovechó para figurarse la escena que le describía Georg pieza a pieza, no requería pormenores básicos para tener una buena idea de cuán atormentado había estado Tom. Era tan… frustrante. Por no saber la dimensión del daño en su totalidad, por no poder protegerlo, y es que lo que había dicho antes era verdad: los hechos y sus consecuencias psíquicas estaban talladas en piedra y no podrían desvanecerse así por así.

Sin dejarse atormentar, encendió un cigarro y lanzó otro dardo al vacío, esperando dar en el blanco.

—Tiene cierta lógica, ¿no? —dijo después de que Georg, al igual que lo hacía siempre, rechazase su invitación a fumar.

—¿Qué?

—Guardar las apariencias. Tom lo estaba dando el todo por el todo, y no era como si hubiese optado libremente a mostrar lo negativo de la relación que tenía y encarnaba tanto para él.

Georg afiló los ojos, como si considerase lo que había expresado y para su alivio, suspiró, dándole la razón. Removió un poco su comida y luego dejó el cubierto como si se resignase a la pérdida de apetito.

—Más que lo negativo de su relación, creo que no quería hacer aspavientos sobre lo negativo de Richard y sobre su propia debilidad de no poder abandonarlo incluso si lo había intentado tantas veces. Como sabes —Bill no sabía, pero solo botó el humo por la nariz—, el imbécil de Richard tenía sus días, y Tom rehuía de ellos desesperadamente. ¿Qué podría esperase al estar enamorado de un tipo con tantos problemas?

Ahí estaban de nuevo, “los problemas de Richard”, problemas sobe los que Tom había iluminado con parquedad y sin profundizar.

—Claro, más cuando alguien como Tom no los tiene —afirmó con convencimiento, acudiendo de nuevo a la simple lógica de la situación.

—¿Lo ves de ese modo? A mi opinión Tom sí los tenía, era co-dependiente de un drogadicto, alguien que para colmo guardaba una apariencia estupenda. Con volverte a repetir que no lo hubiera imaginado si el mismo Tom no se derrumbaba por fin, dos semanas después de que Richard se fue, sin creer que su novio, que dependía emocionalmente de él, lo abandonaba sin más.

Bill encendió otro cigarrillo más apenas aplastó la colilla del primero y mientras preparaba qué contestar, Georg se fijó en el reloj y le anunció que lo mejor era ponerse en marcha si no querían llegar tarde y hacer el ridículo con Rattle.

—Oye, Georg, ¿estás mejor? —preguntó Bill cuando secaba el servicio—. En lo relacionado a Charlie.

Georg sonrió.

—Te diré esto en plan secreto, y si lo dices por ahí mandaré a que te ahorquen con las cuerdas de tu chelo, pero hablar de Tom y Richard me ha hecho acordar que lo que tengo es bueno, demasiado bueno como para dejar que melancolías me agrien.

—Tu secreto muere conmigo, no te preocupes.

Y realmente tendría que ser así, dudaba que a Tom o al mismo Georg le divirtiese cómo había manipulado al pianista para obtener información. Durante el camino a la BOP el ambiente fue más ligero, sin embargo, aunque charlaba con normalidad, en su interior Bill repasaba una y otra vez de modo obsesivo la nueva información recibida.

Aparcaron y se enfrascaron en una crítica a un chico que pretendía patrocinio para ser recibido por Rattle. Para Bill, tenía talento, pero no la madurez suficiente para siquiera soñar con una audición.  Georg rodó los ojos.

—¿Qué es el talento Bill y qué sería la madurez? —El chelista reflexionó sobre esto último un poco. Era cierto ¿qué era la pasión en su caso?—. Creo que cada quién le impone su propio sello a cada nota —siguió Georg—, es imposible buscar músicos únicos detrás de cada uno que se pone tras un instrumento. Hay gente que no nació para más que ser concertistas en sinfónicas, y ahí.  ¿Quién sabe si eso es lo que desea ese chico?

—¿Ser del montón? ¿Bromeas?

—Bill, tus estándares no son los de todo el mundo. Para mucha gente su sueño termina en la puerta de la BOP. 

—Wow, ¿y los de Trumper no? Buenas noches, caballeros —interrumpió una voz que se acercaba por atrás. Era Harry, y cuando voltearon a verle, les sonrió. Bill saludó con un gesto, mientras el pianista le daba la mano con amabilidad—. ¿Y entonces? —retomó la palabra—. ¿Cómo está Tom?

El chelista desvió la mirada hacia Georg.

—Bien. Yo, eh…

—¿Qué? ¿Estaba prohibido decir que andabas de visita a Tom? —fastidió Georg, adelantándose unos pasos.

Las cejas alzadas en curiosidad de Harry hicieron que Bill recobrara la compostura y también retomara el camino hacia la sala donde estaban guardados los instrumentos.

—No —dijo—. Tom está bien, creo que regresa para las vísperas de año nuevo.

—Es una pena cuando se aleja así —comentó Harry desenfadado cuando alcanzaban su destino—. La última vez que lo hizo, su debacle emocional era una especie de nube cargada en sus conciertos. No te mentiré, me encantaba verlo así, la forma en la que lloraba a través de su chelo.  Creo que ninguna temporada se llenó tanto como en esa época, quienes lo veían una vez volvían a la noche siguiente.

—Qué morbo más maldito —expresó Bill con gravedad, ajustándose la corbata.

—Dilo como quieras, podría ser reprochable sí, pero al público solo le interesa viajar de la mano del músico, no el músico en sí. Kaulitz lo sabe. No sé que lo llevó a ese estado, pero la BOP vendió sus discos como nunca antes.

Bill carraspeó un poco intentando callarle mentalmente y se trasladó poco menos de un año atrás cuando el ahora prometido de su madre le llevó un disco de Kaulitz-promesa que se había negado a escuchar.

—Ahora Tom está de vacaciones, no más, no menos —ilustró. Harry asintió, haciéndole percatar que no había creído lo contrario, y la conversación murió con la entrada intempestiva de más músicos.

Después de un ciclo de conciertos ofrecidos con grandes solistas contemporáneos de distintos instrumentos, había sido decisión de los directivos volver un poco a las raíces y brindar para vísperas de Navidad un repertorio completo de un intérprete clásico. Richard Wagner fue el seleccionado. Bill estaba acomodado en el asiento de primer chelista, uno que debía ceder ni bien Tom retornara, y se caló en las notas de la Obertura de “Tanhäuser” inducidas por los instrumentos de viento y a la espera de que fuera su turno de intervenir.

La música era apacible, como un tonificante para los nervios, hasta que los cobres hicieron ingreso y… Y su mente se desconectó. El miedo de Tom tenía motivo de ser, y la conversación con Georg le había comprobado que debía lidiar con cicatrices profundas. “Co-dependiente de un drogadicto”, había sido como su amigo había elegido ponerlo; era tan lóbrego, y a diferencia de Harry, sí sabía qué era lo que había llevado a Tom a ser un intérprete desconsolado exponiendo su corazón destrozado ante una concurrencia maravillada.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, ni notó cuando dio inicio el Preludio de “Tristán e Isolda” ni advirtió el misticismo incomparable de cómo una de las particularidades conocidas de Karajan, algo que Rattle había heredado, lograba que los movimientos pausados se tornaran imposiblemente más lentos. Sin buscarlo, rememoró la primera conversación profunda que había tenido con Tom, cómo despreció esos grandes amores trágicos entre los que estaba esa ópera mientras que el otro chelista, sin dubitaciones, había señalado lo extraordinario que eran las vivencias provocadas por el amor, por más melancólico que fuera.

Había sido una clara alusión a su propia experiencia.

Fue el sonido de aplausos y la subsecuente movilización de músicos dejando el escenario lo que le terminó de despertar.

—¿Todo bien, muchacho? —preguntó Jana con su característica sonrisa.

—Sí, por supuesto.

—Ha sido todo un lucimiento, eh, Gustav. —El mencionado asintió y la conversación fluyó hacia los planes que tenían cada uno para Navidad.

***

Bill cerró la puerta tras ingresar. Ese sí que había sido un día largo, entre el recorrido en el tren, la cena con Georg y el concierto. Se dirigió directo a su habitación con el tedio retratado en el rostro, aflojó su corbata y encendió un cigarro, asomándose por la ventana. Observó la calle que cedía al silencio hasta escuchó el sonido de tacos contra pavimento y no pudo evitar fijarse en una chica que detenía un taxi con regalos en la mano.  Un gesto de desdén cruzó su fisonomía.

—Regalos —masculló.

“Navidad, regalos, mamá” fue la secuencia de palabras que se le tornó hasta nauseabunda mientras se formaban en su mente. El recuerdo de las navidades pasadas le llegó como un golpe en la sien, no podría ser infantil al respecto, pero cada una era peor que la anterior, cada regalo era una prueba más de cuánto su madre no le conocía. Era un completo show, la cena con familiares cercanos e invitados era poco menos que incómoda, las mismas historias se repetían una y otra vez, la tensión en la mesa y el sentimiento extraño e inmensamente pueril de la hora en que su madre le diera un obsequio le invadía. Cada año Simone le regalaba lo mismo, un chelo. Para esta navidad recibiría tal vez su número diez, los cuales permanecían en su bóveda personal y jamás usaba.

Se giró sobre sus talones, era hora de empacar. “La vida no puede ser todo diversión”, se dijo a sí mismo, pensando en la felicidad del día anterior junto a Tom.

Hubiese sido fácil marcar el teléfono, esperar a que su madre contestase y limitarse a decirle que ese año sus planes serían distintos, sin embargo, algo en lo profundo se lo impedía. Bill no podía definir qué era, si el deseo de desilusionar a Simone frente a frente o evitar el resentimiento de su progenitora que perduraría por quién sabe cuánto por ni siquiera tomarse la molestia de hacerle una visita por cortesía al romper una costumbre de tantos años.

Fuese lo que fuese, el viaje en avión se le hizo más corto de lo que realmente era y sin pérdida de tiempo estaba frente a las rejas que tan bien conocía y que se abrieron con parsimonia.  El taxi se desplazó sin dejar indiferente a alguno que otro empleado con los que cruzó hasta llegar a la puerta principal de la casa, donde Ona, la ama de llaves, ya le esperaba.  Llegó hasta la puerta del auto y lo abrió ella misma.

—Joven, ¿le pasó algo? —inquirió de inmediato.  Este negó con el rostro, y depositó un generoso billete en la mano del conductor.

—Quédese con el cambio, ha sido usted muy amable —dijo bajándose del auto. Ona daba vueltas a su alrededor, cosa que le pareció por demás graciosa—. Ya, en serio no pasa nada.

—¿Sabe lo que sucederá si su madre se entera que no le hemos mandado a recoger? —Ahí estaba la razón del interés de la mujer, no podía ser de otra manera.

—Con suerte se pone pálida —contestó con divertida ironía, dejando que una mucama se hiciera cargo de su ligero equipaje—. No me malentiendas, la falta de color le luce de maravilla con esas lindas facciones que tiene.

El espanto fue estrepitoso en el rostro de la anciana, el cual trató de ocultarlo lo mejor que podía. La diversión en Bill se acentuó y preguntó por su madre.

—Debe estar por llegar, salió a ver los últimos detalles de la fiesta de mañana —contestó Ona presurosa.

—¿Franz?

—El señor está de viaje de negocios, se espera que retorne mañana a primera hora —dijo con la misma rapidez la ama de llaves, como queriendo ser todo lo servicial que podía. Así había sido siempre, y Bill hubiese apreciado esa característica si no fuera porque era Simone quien la había “entrenado” para ser así.

Se refrescó del viaje en su habitación, sin embargo, no permaneció demasiado ahí. Pisar la mansión después de tanto lo hacía sentirse como un invasor; había dejado de llamar a ese sitio hogar cuando su padre falleció y su madre dejó traslucir sus verdaderos colores, eso era cierto, pero ahora era distinto. Sentía que no pertenecía ahí. Vagó por los corredores llenos de pinturas y esculturas antes de decidir ir a los jardines, atravesó el salón principal no sin antes cruzarse con algunos del servicio, quienes no solo no evitaban verle a los ojos sino que se inclinaban tímidamente a su paso.

De cierta forma, este comportamiento le chocó. Algo había cambiado dentro de él, y aunque su orgullo no le permitiría afirmar que era pura mejoría, así se sentía. Apresuró el paso, y nada más atravesó el último muro de concreto, sintió que su pecho se liberaba, caminó por uno de los senderos y llegar a su árbol favorito en donde se recostó y no dudó en observar el cielo oscuro. Con un atisbo de melancolía aceptó que faltaba alguien, ese alguien que le estaba haciendo la vida una ruleta rusa y él solo quería disparar. Antes hubiera pensado mucho lo que estaba por hacer y al final se rendiría, esta vez no, tenía la determinación que le daba el querer un poco de ese mundo del que Tom le daba pequeñas luces.

 El contraste de más o menos un año atrás, en el mismo jardín, la misma oscuridad, maldiciendo la existencia de Kaulitz se le antojó como un castigo de la ley natural. Tom le estaba dando vida y cada vez quería un poco más. Con una media sonrisa se llevó la mano a los labios y se sintió estúpido, pero la ensoñación no le duró demasiado por las señales disparadas de la llegada de su madre, como el tumulto de la casa que le llegaba hasta esa zona apacible o las luces encendidas que iluminaban porciones grandes del jardín.

—No esperaba verte hasta mañana —fue el saludo con el que Simone reconoció su presencia cuando la alcanzó en las escaleras.

—No siempre sucede lo que uno espera, ¿no? —respondió Bill con una sonrisa fingida en pos de medir el humor de su madre.

No se amedrantó por la mirada que recibió y siguió la figura estilizada de Simone hasta llegar a las habitaciones que le pertenecían. Al parecer algo no había salido así como ella esperaba, un pequeño detalle bastaba para ponerle como una leona enjaulada, justo como notaba que se hallaba. Pero la experiencia le dictaba que aquello no duraría mucho, casi podía escuchar la avalancha quejumbrosa aproximándose, y prefirió guardar silencio, a la expectativa.

—Uno debe vivir rodeada de gente inepta —dijo Simone mientras se sentaba en su tocador y procedía a sacarse sus pesados anillos de los dedos—. Ordené rosas blancas hace más de una semana, pasé a hacer inspección y, ¿qué crees?

—¿No hay rosas? —preguntó tratando de disimular su desprecio. Sí, ese era el mayor problema de su madre: que no le cumplan lo que quiere cuándo quiere y cómo quiere.

—Sí que las había, color melocotón.

Bill largó una risa, diminuta, con un reservado tono amargo. Su madre siguió y siguió, contándole los reclamos que había hecho y lo complacida que estaba que, a pesar de los errores, sus rosas iban a estar adornando la fiesta que iba a hacer, algo que no podía ser de otro modo porque se trataba de la fiesta anual de Simone Trumper.

—El gran circo —masculló entre dientes, observando cómo Simone se pasaba el cepillo por el cabello, y escuchando cómo le daba las últimas noticias de Franz como si fueran de vital importancia.

El rostro compungido de su madre que contempló por el reflejo del espejo al verle sentarse en su cama le pareció ligeramente entretenido, y mientras esta giró para constatar que tal falta de educación era producto de su imaginación, Bill terminó de recostarse y jaló una almohada para abrazarla a su cuerpo.

—¿Bill? —llamó su atención inflexible—. ¿Puedo saber qué te pasa?

—Estoy cansado, nada más —respondió el mencionado.

—Bill Trumper, levántate de ahí ahora mismo —pronunció Simone pausadamente, tratando de guardar la compostura—. ¿Qué te ha pasado? Te has convertido en un alguien sin norte ni modales —amonestó yendo hacia él y volviendo todo a su sitio—. No mejor que un simple vagabundo.

Bill no pudo evitar la carcajada que se formó desde su estómago. Había pasado tanto desde que Simone le había dado una connotación tan baja… aunque igual cantidad de tiempo había pasado desde que mostrara tal comportamiento irreverente, si lo reflexionaba. ¿Qué lo llevaba a estar así? Ni se importunaba en cavilarlo, quién sabía si era parte del cambio.

—¿Un vagabundo? Bueno, no conozco muchos vagabundos con vuelos en primera clase, pero tú que todo lo sabes, madre, puede decírmelo mejor.

—No pienso tolerar esa conducta.

El anuncio de que la cena estaba servida fue lo que impidió que Bill replicara. El plan, si es que había uno, no incluía romper lazos con la única persona que podía considerar como familiar cercano, por más venenosa que fuera la relación. La mesa larga, cada uno sentado en un extremo, esa era una escena repetida infinitas ocasiones, cenas vacuas, comida gourmet que se le hacía cansina al paladar, vino de cosechas rebuscaba del que probaba gotas, conversación trivial y escasa.

—¿Podrías ponerme al lado de la señora? —Más que una petición, era una orden. La doméstica se apresuró a obedecerle y trasladar sus platillos hacia donde había pedido.

—¿Qué haces? —La chica se congeló un instante, sin embargo, Bill le hizo un gesto para que continuase debido a que la pregunta había sido dirigida a él.

—Tenemos que hablar, madre —contestó, tomando asiento y extendiendo la servilleta en sus rodillas.

Los labios de Simone estuvieron hechos una fina línea hasta que le dijo a la joven empleada que no necesitaban nada más y podía excusarse. Bill sabía por qué se estaba mordiendo la lengua, ¿escenitas frente a la servidumbre? Bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—Berlín ha sacado tu verdadero ser, puedo ver —fue el comentario ácido que recibió y le hizo sonreír.

Si es que su madre quería herirlo debía intentar mejor.

—Posiblemente —asintió con alegría—. Berlín es lo mejor me ha pasado, ¿sabes? —Berlín englobaba varias cosas, una nueva forma de sentir la música que tocaba y escuchaba, amistad, confrontación de sentimiento… Tom. Tom, en especial. Vio que Simone tomaba aire para darle un sermón de lo malagradecido que era y semejantes, por lo que se adelantó a continuar hablando—: La mejor decisión que pude tomar fue mudarme y empezar mi vida allá, todo ha mutado y no soy el mismo, razón por la cual mañana no sobrellevaré el ser una marioneta más en tu representación de ostentosidad y perfección.

—¿Qué? La fiesta de navidad es una costumbre familiar —quiso objetar Simone. Bill negó con la cabeza.

—No, es una costumbre tuya, y ya no quiero ser parte —cortó sin el menor atisbo de encogimiento. Sería la primera vez que no bailaría al ritmo que su madre dictaba y lo hacía plenamente consciente que eso era lo que quería.

 Simone dejó los cubiertos sobre la mesa y lo observó con gravedad.

—¿Qué buscas con esto?

 El entrecejo de Bill se frunció y reconoció que no daba para más. Dirigió la vista a su copa de agua y la bebió de un trago, buscando serenidad.

—¿Qué busco? —repitió—. ¿Tienes alguna teoría? Tal vez que me cumplas algún capricho —se respondió con ironía antes de volver a ponerse serio—. Estamos lejos de eso y lo sabes. Lo cierto es que me eres una perfecta extraña, lo has sido por años, y…

Repentinamente, guardó silencio. Detalles en él habían cambiado, sí, pero no su totalidad, y a una parte ínfima suya le pareció repulsivo confesarse, más a sí mismo que a ella, que la necesitaba en algún nivel.

—¿No tienes nada para agregar? —inquirió Bill, obligándose a levantar la mirada. Simone estaba concentrada en sus manos que tenía apretujabas. Suspiró—. Yo tampoco tengo más que decir. Buen provecho, madre, espero que disfrutes tu fiesta. —Sin más, se levantó y después de dejar la mesa, se perdió en el trayecto hacia su dormitorio.

***

Decepción era el término que Tom se negaba a reconocer como tal, pero mientras su vista vagaba por la audiencia que ese año se había reunido para el concierto organizado por su padre sin ubicar el rostro que quería ver, ¿qué más podría ser? Sus dedos siguieron moviéndose magistralmente sobre las cuerdas como instrumento más en el acompañamiento a los villancicos que un coro conformado por gente de toda edad entonaba con alegría y entrega navideña. Aquella era la parte final y su papá no tardaría en levantarse de su piano y ponerse en medio del improvisado escenario para hacer un agradecimiento a los asistentes por su presencia y recomendarles que lanzasen la casa por la ventana y la pasasen muy bien. Seguirían aplausos y vítores, luego la comida, el vino y la cerveza comenzarían a circular interminablemente.

—Deberías sonreír un poco más, Tom, es solo una vez al año que nos reunimos así. —Tom le sonrió a Alana y se guardó la observación que tenía para fastidiarla por el gorro con motivos navideños que había escogido. No contestó, siguiendo el trayecto hacia el estudio en donde estaba el estuche de su preciado chelo—. Él vendrá, si te lo ha dicho, seguro que vendrá —dijo e interrumpió su caminata adelantando y girándose para verlo.

Por espacio de un instante, Tom se arrepintió de haberle contado eso a su hermana.

Era tarde, sí, la fiesta había comenzado hacía unas cuantas horas y pronto llegaría a su apogeo cuando los fuegos artificiales estallaran adornando el cielo, pero… Torció la boca, esquivando a Alana y llegando a la puerta. No sería la primera oportunidad en la que Bill subiese sus esperanzas para luego hacerlas descender en caída mortal contra el suelo.

—Supongo que sí —fue lo que soltó cuando reparó en que Alana no dejaría el tema con facilidad.

—Ajá, ahora diviértete y deja esa cara larga que asusta a los niños —le aconsejó su hermana, todavía siguiendo sus pasos cuando su violonchelo estuvo guardado y regresaban a donde la música y jolgorio reventaba—. No seas el Grinch —añadió guiñándole un ojo antes de que una chica apareciera, enredara su brazo en el suyo y la alejara entre risas y cuchicheos.

Entre el mar de concurrencia, no pasó mucho para que un conocido lo involucrase en alguna charla de grupo y llenase su vaso repetidas oportunidades apenas el contenido llegaba a la mitad. Sonrió, conversó, se enteró de novedades irrelevantes, pero era como si su boca fuese una entidad distinta a la de su cerebro. Hablaba, respondía y hacía bromas mientras que sus pensamientos tenían una dirección distinta.

—Hey. —Aquella voz suave y conocida le hizo enarcar una ceja y girar.

—No pensé que vendrías.

Katrina se carcajeó brevemente, acomodándose el cabello en un gesto que Tom no había olvidado que poseía y caminando junto a ella hacia donde el bullicio era menos.

—¿Por estar inmensa como un elefante? No.

Tom sonrió.

—Te ves hermosa y punto —replicó con sinceridad. Y es que le guardaba un profundo cariño a aquella chica que en algún momento creyó amar o al menos lo intentó y ahora ocupaba un recuerdo de su temprana adolescencia—. ¿Cerveza? –ofreció tomando un vaso lleno de uno de los meseros. Katrina arrugó el entrecejo—. De pesado no me podrás acusar —se justificó.

La chica negó con el rostro. —Solo distraído, nada más.

Tom dio un largo trago a su bebida, buscando algún punto de conversación.

—¿Y cómo estás? —preguntó ahora alcanzándole un vaso de soda.

—Muy embarazada, y no finjas por favor que te fascinan los detalles de vida de un ama de casa promedio del pueblo, Tom, porque tu amabilidad rayaría en idiotez.

—Supongo que no pregunto por la vida de cualquier ama de casa promedio del pueblo —refutó el mencionado apagando en el instante un cigarro que encendía automatizado por el vicio—. Ya lo sé, ya lo sé.

—¿Ves? Yo creo que el que debería contarme algo eres tú.

Tom volvió a resistir la tentación de encender un cigarrillo y repasó lo que podría contar. Su vida era sencilla, desde que superó en su mayoría a Richard que lo había subido a una montaña rusa emocional, todo había estado tranquilo. La aparición de Bill le había traído nuevas emociones y sentimientos, de nuevo había traído a su paladar lo que era ser feliz.

Y las inseguridades.

Katrina carraspeó, haciéndole dar cuenta que repentinamente había quedado mucho.

—Berlín, es… ya sabes, Berlín. Tengo ensayos casi a diario y mi vida social es pobre porque el trabajo me absorbe, no es que me queje, que hago lo que más amo.

—Oh, no te creo —dijo Katrina, aceptándole con una sonrisa cuando le ofreció una silla—. Si lo pones así, hasta me haces pensar que mi vida en un pueblo perdido en el mapa es más emocionante, lo cual es imposible. Vamos, suéltame algo jugoso por los viejos tiempos.

Tom también se sentó después de una risotada fugaz, y estaba por contestar cuando escuchó a Alana llamándolo. Ladeó la cabeza en dirección a donde provenía el sonido y con sorpresa notó que su hermana se aproximaba con Bill de la mano, prácticamente tironeando de él. Se levantó como si tuviera un resorte en los pies.

—Hola —intentó sonreír Bill cuando llegaron a su altura. Tom podía leer alto y claro en sus ojos que estaba algo incómodo y que el tironeo de Alana le había asombrado.

—Así es cuando ha tomado demasiada sidra y se emociona —explicó Tom a la interrogante no formulada.

Alana le contradijo, pero como escuchó que su madre la llamaba, le dio un golpe amistoso a su hermano y desapareció.

—Ha sido una jodida pesadilla llegar, que sepas —dijo Bill.

—Es que venir a verme valía la pena —justificó Tom, pero acordándose de la presencia de Katrina viró hacia ella de inmediato con la intención de hacer las debidas presentaciones—. Katrina, Bill —dijo con total cortesía—. Bill, Katrina —repitió ahora para con el chico cuyo rostro pareció palidecer, pero lo justificó mentalmente, seguro era por el viaje.  Y siguió hablando con su tono de cortesía, ahora con cierta picardía—. Es decir, mi ex, mi novio. —Giró ahora hacia Katrina—. Mi novio y mi ex —recalcó sonriendo.

Katrina devolvió su gesto y arqueó la ceja al reconocer al chico con quien hacía unos días había compartido vagón en el tren.

—Mucho gusto —expresó, debatiéndose en hacer o no algún comentario. Bill le tendió la mano y curvó los labios, vacilante.

—-Un gusto —saludó con el rostro un poco cenizo, pero sin la menor intención de mencionar el hecho que le conocía.

—Definitivamente el placer es mío —susurró Katrina, todavía sonriendo.

—Esas miradas no me gustan —se entrometió Tom jocosamente—. Que conste que yo no la puse así —agregó en son de broma que se desvaneció en segundos porque recibió un par de miradas severas.

—Por lo que veo es de familia lo de la sidra —dijo Katrina, volviendo a tomar asiento. Ante la mirada de confusión de Bill, la mujer encogió los hombros y ambos ignoraron a Tom que clamaba no haber tomado sidra, sino cerveza—. Tom, deberías traerle de beber algo a tu novio… ¿Bill, eh?

Bill quiso evitar quedar a solas con Katrina a toda costa, sin embargo, falló rotundamente gracias a que sus afirmaciones de que estaba bien así como estaba le entraron a Tom por una oreja para salir por la otra.

—¡Regreso dentro de cinco!

—Eso si no te retiene nadie —dijo Katrina con buen ánimo—. Y no vale olvidarse de mi agua.

—Claro que no.

Tom lucía tan feliz, era evidente que parte de la “culpa” lo tenía el alcohol, pero Bill tampoco era tan ciego como para no admitir que su presencia también tenía algo que ver. El viaje se le había hecho interminable, acosado por sus divagaciones y sentimientos contradictorios por el cuasi enfrentamiento que había tenido con su madre, que no había culminado en nada más que encontrar dispuesto en su cama otro violonchelo cuando salió de darse un baño prolongado en el que había querido aclarar ideas.

—Otro más para la colección —fue lo que murmuró con fastidio, sin embargo, cuando vio la nota que traía, la garganta se le cerró: “No soy perfecta, pero sigo siendo tu madre”.

Un suspiro abandonó sus labios sin darse cuenta.

—¿Estás bien? —cuestionó Katrina sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. Parpadeó y echó una mirada discreta alrededor sin ver señales de Tom.

—Eh, sí —respondió. ¿Qué debía decir a continuación? No sabía, ¿probablemente explicarse de alguna forma por cómo había actuado? ¿Disculparse?—. Sobre lo que pasó, cuando nos conocimos en el tren…

—¿Cuándo me preguntaste sobre Tom haciéndote el que no tenías ni remota noción de él? —se adelantó la chica sarcástica. Bill se removió en su asiento, pero asintió—. ¿Así que novios, eh? —Bill volvió a asentir, a la expectativa de qué dirección quería tomar Katrina—. ¿Te sirvió la información que te di?

—¿Qué información? Vamos, dijiste cosas ligeras, no vale hacerse la ofendida —expresó suavizando su fisonomía y obligándose a guiñarle el ojo.

—Encantador —recalcó—, justo como le gustan a Tom. —Bill volvió el rostro hacia otro lado con la firme intención de ignorarla—. Todo un Richard.

Una innegable rigidez se apoderó de su cuello al escuchar ese nombre. ¿Qué, acaso toda la vida romántica de Tom, además de ser llevaba con naturalidad por los pueblerinos, era de conocimiento popular?

—No soy como Richard, no te equivoques —aclaró, tratando de no imprimir excesiva molestia en su voz.

—¿Lo conoces? —Negó hacerlo, reflexionando que de aquella Katrina amable que había conocido en el tren no quedaban ni rastros—. Bien, entonces no lo sabes.

—Te equivocas.

—Richard era encantador —insistió Katrina—. ¿Por qué es un insulto para ti?

—No te hagas la simpática conmigo —resopló, logrando que la chica esbozara una sonrisa y se acomodase el cabello, haciendo una pausa que no fue prolongada.

—Vamos, no es tan grave.  Solo es el ex, nada del otro mundo.

Bill no era paciente, su naturaleza misma había sido domesticada por su contexto social y su madre por seguir las buenas costumbres. Había aprendido muy bien a morderse la lengua, a no verbalizar su desprecio a menos que explotase, y ahora estaba a punto de hacerlo. Su extenuación emocional y corporal, la insistente mención de Richard, incluso la conversación que había sostenido con Georg hizo que abandonase por completo las apariencias.

—¿Tienen una asociación de ex parejas de Tom o algo así? —inquirió con fingido interés y seriedad, aparentando que también se divertía.

—Nah, él era un poco de tomar distancia, ya sabes.

—No, no sé —contestó, advirtiendo que sin querer estaba obteniendo información sobre temas que eran aún más o menos oscuros.

Katrina lanzó una carcajada viva.

—Richard no era tan sociable. Era el chico culto que consideraba que los del pueblo éramos demasiado poca cosa.

“Al fin algo en lo que Richard y yo coincidimos”, pensó Bill sonriendo con sorna, aunque su gesto duró poco, ya que se sintió incómodo consigo mismo. Gente de pueblo no solo incluía a la chica embarazada que estaba sacándole de sus casillas, sino a Alana, a los padres de Tom, y a este mismo.

—¿Y eso es lo encantador que te recuerda a mí?

—¡Encantador!, ese es mi segundo nombre. —Tom había vuelto y entre la bulla y lo centrados que estaban en el intercambio ninguno de los dos se percató hasta tenerlo al lado—. ¿Por qué esas caras?

—Porque son las que tenemos —dijo Katrina, aceptando el agua que el recién llegado le tendió y levantándose—. Les dejo, que tendrán que hablar y yo debo ubicar a cierto marido mío. Espero que nos volvamos a ver, Bill —añadió dirigiéndose a él.

—Será placer mío —contestó sin sonreír, haciendo que una risa femenina inundara el lugar por espacio de instantes.

No cabía duda alguna de que Tom había tomado unas cuantas cervezas más en su camino de ida o vuelta, más por el tiempo que había demorado, por las risas que largaba sin esfuerzo y lo cariñoso que se comportaba. Bill admitió los besos, la charla, el alcohol que Tom insistía en que bebiese para “ponerse al día” y ser halado de un sitio a otro entre desconocidos.

Peter, uno de los tantos asistentes, estaba en una de las bancas que permanecían cerca del escenario en un círculo reducido cuando vio a Tom reír como si le hubiesen contado el chiste del siglo y a Bill mirarle con espanto antes de dejarse arrastrar lejos de su vista.

—Ese Tom parece la reencarnación felicidad, eh —comentó luego de rechazar el cigarrillo que su prometida, la mujer que tanto amaba y odiaba, le ofreció.

—Sí —dijo Katrina que se encontraba ahí con su esposo—. Bill parece ser una verdadera joyita.

—A mí me cayó muy bien el muchacho.

Katrina guardó silencio, decidiendo que era mejor no replicar. Reencontrarse con el chico que había conocido en el tren y descubrir que aparte de conocer a Tom era el novio le había caído de sorpresa. No había deliberado cómo actuar ante la revelación cuando antes de saber qué sucedía, la plática que sostenían estaba avanzada y los verdaderos colores de Bill empezaban a surgir. Ella no era nadie, lo sabía, pero sí que había sido entretenido sacar de su balance a alguien que a su juicio no tenía dificultades para usar trucos sucios si es que a su ver la situación lo ameritaba.


	21. Presto: Capítulo 20

Tom escuchó las explicaciones atropelladas de Bill con los brazos cruzados. La luz tenue del lugar le alumbraba el rostro como si la molestia estuviese haciendo mella en su buen humor, sin embargo, de un segundo a otro su seriedad se convirtió en diversión. Bill quedó mudo, las palabras murieron en su boca y arrugó el ceño, sintiendo que estaban burlándose de él y de su preocupación.

—No te ofendas, Billi, pero lo que me acabas de contar calza con tu perfil.

—¿Billi?

—Billi —canturreó Tom, burlón—, aunque tú ni te atrevas a decirme Tomi o una mierda así. —Bill no consideraba hacerlo, pero su curiosidad lo obligó a cuestionar el motivo—. Porque no, y ya, ¿está bien?

No, no lo estaba.

—¿Así que manipulaste a Katrina para obtener información sobre mí? —siguió Tom, cambiando de nuevo el rumbo de la conversación con facilidad.

Bill chasqueó la lengua, todavía molesto por lo anterior. Estaba por llegar a la conclusión de que Tom con tragos encima no le agradaba cuando un beso logró que esas ideas se evaporasen.

La mezcla de alcohol y el ver a Katrina, a su parecer acechando como cuervo, había hecho que apartase a Tom y le confesara lo que no debía: que tiempo atrás había fingido no conocerlo,a fin de sacarle información a la mujer embarazada. De más estaba afirmar que esa no era la reacción que había esperado. Acalorado se apartó de Tom e inhaló profundo, queriendo que el oxígeno llegase a su cerebro y a su corazón que latía desbocado en su pecho.

—¿Estás molesto?

—Es una tontería —declaró Tom, sonriendo—. Como te dije, no me sorprende tanto. Te conozco a ese punto, Trumper.

¿Debía sentirse ofendido? Bill no quiso reflexionarlo. El alivio de saber que la armonía que tenía con Tom no se desvanecería era más que suficiente para tenerlo en nubes esponjosas.

—Aquí están —fue la voz que los sobresaltó. Bill se giró a tiempo para ver a Daniel, el primo de Tom, aproximándose. Cuando estuvo cerca, el recién llegado se dirigió a él y le abrazó con tal efusividad que le obligó a preguntarse si lo estaba confundiendo con alguien más—. Ahora sí no me dirás que son solo somos amigos. —Se dirigió a Tom, picándole el hombro antes de añadir—: Así que vino tu novio, eh.

—Sí, sí, ya lo noté… Auch, quita —se quejó cuando Daniel siguió molestándolo.

A unos cuantos metros de distancia se escuchó un «Pueden dejarse de tonteras y mezclarse con la gente, por favor». La reacción instantánea de los tres fue girarse hacia donde Anna los miraba con censura.

—Tu suegra te está regañando —se mofó Daniel de Bill, adelantándose por el sendero para evitar escuchar su respuesta.

Tom no pudo evitar reír. Bill debía sentirse realmente descolocado en todo aquel ambiente.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, haciéndole un gesto a su madre de que ya iban.

—No te preocupes. Vamos, tienes invitados que atender —dijo Bill con cierto aire de valentía que provocó que Tom se sintiera más contento.

— _Tenemos_ —declaró con gravedad y curvó sus labios en una sonrisa suave cuando Bill rodó los ojos.

Fue fácil reintegrarse al grupo en el que Peter charlaba animadamente y que vasos al tope de cerveza llegasen a sus manos unos tras otros. En algún momento Bill sintió el vibrar de su teléfono, pero después de verificar que era su madre canceló la llamada sin darle muchas vueltas; **luego** ya tendría tiempo para arrepentirse.

Quizá fue el karma o su mala elección de compañía una vez que Tom desapareció de su lado, que veinte minutos después se encontrase sosteniendo una interesante plática con un lugareño del pueblo. El gran tema era el sistema de riego más que magnifico de las laderas que los rodeaban. Por fin una cara conocida se aproximó, tomándole del brazo y alejándolo con una excusa incomprensible.

—¿Qué tal vas en relaciones públicas? —preguntó Peter.

—Agotador —contestó encendiendo un cigarrillo y conteniéndose de buscar a Kaulitz con los ojos.

—¿Y con Tom?

Bill apartó la mirada de las volutas de humo que se perdían en la noche y la fijó por un segundo en Peter. No había sido ni cuatro días atrás que había conocido a Peter y le agradaba. Se rindió, escaneando con rapidez la multitud y a los lejos vio a Tom hablando con Alana, los dos haciendo gestos exagerados. Sonrió pensando vagamente en lo ebrios que debían estar.

—Tuvimos un altercado —reveló y frunció el ceño—. Hemos tenido varios, en realidad.

—Pero están tratando de resolverlos —afirmó Peter pasándole otro vaso plástico con cerveza.

—Eso es lo que cuenta, ¿no? —replicó Bill, encogiendo un hombro y aceptando el ofrecimiento.

Estaba muy tentado de contarle **a** Peter ciertos pensamientos que tenía enterrados en el alma, pero no por confiar en él, sino por querer exteriorizarlos y tener una nueva perspectiva. Por un instante contempló que en el fondo era triste y patético no tener un amigo cercano que le sirviese de confidente.

Con habilidad propia de alguien con práctica desvió la conversación, centrándola en la novia odiada y amada de Peter hasta que Tom y Alana se acercaron y reclamaron su presencia. Sus preguntas sobre qué iban a hacer fueron desatendidas hasta que llegaron a la sala de la casona Kaulitz y fue obligado a sentarse en uno de los sillones.

—Como llegaste tarde te perdiste nuestro recital.

—Lo sé —asintió Bill, sin comentar nada cuando Alana cayó a su lado o Tom se acomodó con su chelo entre las piernas—. ¿Vas a tocar?

—Sí —y añadió con delicadeza—: Voy a tocar para ti.

Bill se sonrojó, sintiéndose extraño a la sensación que de pronto atravesó su pecho y le entibió el estómago. La presencia de Alana no hacía que se sintiese mucho mejor. Haciendo acopio de la escasa formalidad que le quedaba con tanta cerveza en sus venas y las mejillas acaloradas, cruzó las piernas y en ellas apoyó sus manos. Estaba adoptando la posición de un crítico en una presentación.

Tom lo miró de manera indescifrable y de repente el primer acorde acarició sus oídos. No era nada profundo, tampoco una pieza que no conociera de antemano, pero _con_ _él_ , con él siempre parecía todo **más** fresco. Por instinto abrió el primer botón de su camisa, aceptando que la exactitud de los acordes en el chelo era algo secundario. El maldito Kaulitz promesa siempre se daba al cien por ciento en sus performances, fuese frente a miles de personas o en un recital privado. Era la forma en la que movía la cabeza y sus labios se entreabrían sutilmente. Antes que pudiera percatarse, Alana se había esfumado.

Los ojos de Tom se abrieron y se clavaron directo en los suyos. De nuevo, Bill fue incapaz de leer su expresión, limitándose a observar el espectáculo, cómo las piernas de Tom estaban apretadas a los costados del violonchelo o la forma en la que sus dedos se clavaban en las cuerdas a través del batidor del instrumento. Era éxtasis encarnado… Tal vez el mismísimo Schumann hubiera sentido que profanaba su pieza, tal vez no.

Un impulso invadió a Bill, quería besar a Tom mientras seguía tocando, pero sus piernas se quedaron adheridas al sillón por un ilógico miedo al rechazo. Su corazón martilleó sus costillas, recordándole que pese al talento único que poseía para joderse la vida, las cosas iban cambiando. Él estaba cambiando. ¿Acaso no había desafiado ya a su madre?

Tom siguió tocando como si su vida dependiera de ello y solo cuando Bill llegó a su lado y lo besó, sus dedos titubearon hasta que el sonido murió.

—Vamos a mi habitación —dijo Tom, levantándose.

—¿Seguro?

—Bill —lo calló y procedió a guardar su chelo—. Somos adultos —recalcó cuando empezó a guiar el camino hacia el segundo nivel—, creo que podemos, hm, dejarnos llevar un poco. Luego hablaremos, tenemos todo el día de mañana.

—Has bebido demasiado. No estás pensando claro.

—No… —negó Tom con una sonrisa floja en los labios, cerrando la puerta tras ellos—, o quizá. Aprovéchate de mí.

—Eres tan ridículo. —Bill devolvió la sonrisa. Sus pantorrillas estaban contra la cama y Tom parecía tener toda la intención de empujarlo sobre ella sin gentileza—. ¿Estás consciente de la fiesta en el jardín y de la posibilidad de que tu madre venga en tu búsqueda?

—No te librarás de mí sin importar lo que digas.

Ante eso, Bill dejó escapar una risa tranquila. Como esperaba, Tom lo empujó contra la cama para cubrirlo con su cuerpo, repartiendo besos agresivos y hambrientos en su cuello.

—¿Sabes?, tienes razón —murmuró Tom en su oído, estremeciéndolo.

—¿En qué?

—Hay una fiesta y debemos estar presentes —respondió. La ligera sensación de decepción que empezaba a invadirle se evaporó al sentir las manos de Tom en su pantalón—. Hay que ser rápidos.

La convicción de lo último fue clara cuando, sin más, su bragueta estaba abierta y sus bóxers eran deslizados junto con su pantalón hasta la altura de sus rodillas. Bill correspondió las caricias apresuras, torpes, hasta que estuvo a punto de entrar en pánico al escuchar la voz del padre de Tom en el pasillo.

—Concéntrate aquí —murmuró Tom.

Con la objeción en la lengua, Bill tuvo que guardar silencio. Tom estaba aprovechando lo desnudo que se encontraba de cintura para abajo, pasando las manos por sus muslos interiores, sus testículos y la vena palpitante de su pene. Hubiese sido fácil perderse en las sensaciones, pero Bill no se dejó, imitando los movimientos previos de Tom y bajándole el jean liberó una erección que rivalizaba con la suya. Jadeó muy bajo en apreciación.

—¿Rápidos, eh? —dijo con fingido desdén.

—Sí.

Parecían décadas desde que no obtenía algún tipo de liberación sexual. Tom no quiso pensar en eso. Había expuesto un pedazo privado de sí mismo a Bill y sentía que al fin todo podría encauzarse a… No hacia un final feliz, no era tan ingenuo como para creer en ellos, sin embargo, sí a la posibilidad abierta de tener a alguien a su lado a quien amar, de gozar de un amor recíproco y sin barreras emocionales.

—Concéntrate aquí —pidió Bill, haciendo eco a las palabras que Tom había dicho antes—. Deja de pensar.

Con prisas, Bill lo empujó de los hombros hasta que quedó fuera de la cama. La confusión de Tom fue disuelta cuando vio que el otro chelista, aún sentado en la cama, jaló de él hasta que su pene estuvo al alcance de su rostro. Tom no perdió atención a las lamidas iniciales, pero cuando Bill lo tomó sin reservas entre sus manos y su boca, sus párpados cayeron. Por reflejo movió su pelvis hacia adelante, el chasquido de la saliva y lengua de Bill trastornando sus sentidos…

Cuán feliz le hacía que Bill hubiese ido a verlo, y no era solo por el sexo. Sin embargo, con la cabeza nublada por su casi clímax y retorciéndose cuando un largo dedo húmedo lo acarició desde adentro, tampoco es que pudiera negar que sí contaba.

***

Regresaron a la fiesta después de lo que fue hacer el amor con fuerza y ruido; y cuando la cerveza y la sidra volvieron a ser demasiado y la gente estaba retirándose, volvieron a la habitación de Tom hechos un amasijo de manos, deseo y borrachera. Bill no se acordaba bien de algunas cosas.

—¿Cómo está la resaca? —Bill quiso burlarse del aspecto moribundo de Tom. Como castigo una punzada en las sienes borró su sonrisa de inmediato y gruñó.

—Igual o quizá peor que la tuya —respondió Tom con voz parca.

Fue la risotada de Alana que los arrancó de modo cruel del estado somnoliento en el que estaban. Por impulso, Bill se cubrió la parte del trasero que tenía al aire y hundió la cara en la almohada.

—Vete, saltamontes —gruñó Tom—, vete lejos, piérdete en las montañas.

—Agradezcan que he sido yo quien se ha ofrecido a despertarlos y no otra persona. El corredor está libre, yo que tú voy a mi habitación ahora mismo —tarareó Alana dirigiéndose a Bill, quien gruñó dándole la razón—. Vamos, vamos —animó la chica dándose media vuelta para que Bill se pusiera al menos ropa interior.

Cuando estuvo decente, Alana echó un nuevo vistazo fuera del cuarto y anunció: —Siguen sin haber moros en la costa.

Tom y Bill compartieron una mirada significativa antes de que el segundo se marchara.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Tarde —dijo Alana, sentándose en el filo de la cama.

Tom iba a reclamarle a su hermana la violación a su privacidad cuando enfocó la vista y advirtió que ella lucía preocupada.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó, sentándose e ignorando los pinchazos en su cabeza.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Bill y tú lo tienen solucionado?

—Vamos a estar bien… Lo estamos, lo estoy —concluyó Tom sin premeditarlo demasiado.

Alana sonrió pero se puso seria con rapidez.

—Creo que debes saber algo —anunció—. Daniel se encontró con Richard antes de venir, al parecer el muy idiota ha decidido regresar a Alemania.

La noticia era desagradable, sin embargo, la sensación se desvaneció con presteza. Debía lidiar con ese fantasma del pasado, y la presencia o ausencia de su ex no era la fuente real, sino los recuerdos y el resentimiento de los que tenía que deshacerse.

—Ya veo —suspiró. Alana alargó el brazo para acariciarle la mano, mostrando su apoyo incondicional.

—No puedo tener la certeza, pero conociendo a Dan es probable que se le haya ido la lengua sobre Bill y tú.

—Dudo que le importe mucho —dictaminó Tom, bostezando e intentando recordar si había traído pastillas en su equipaje—. No te preocupes, las cosas caerán bajo su propio peso.

—Eso espero —dijo Alana, levantándose y añadiendo que su madre estaba por llamarlos para desayunar.

A Tom la mala nueva no le agrió el humor como temía, y cuando Bill enlazó sus dedos con los suyos debajo de la mesa por unos minutos, desechó el tema de su cerebro. Las comidas organizadas en la casa Kaulitz en fechas especiales solían ser épicas y ver la variedad abrumante de sobras del delicioso festín de la noche anterior, fue el inicio ideal a un buen día. Ni su madre ni Alana hicieron comentarios sobre la marca rojiza que tenía en su cuello, no así Daniel cuando se toparon en la cocina vacía.

—Woah, ¿ese es un chupetón? ¿No andamos grandecitos para ese tipo de declaraciones amorosas?

Tom liberó una carcajada, pasando el dedo por el moretón. Ni se acordaba a ciencia cierta cuándo Bill se lo había hecho.

—También estamos grandecitos para ir de chismosos —replicó con falsa dulzura y ufano por cómo Dan palideció, se dio media vuelta.

Bill estaba en los columpios del patio trasero, apenas meciéndose y fumando.

—Hey, ¿ahora sí podemos hablar? —Bill puso los ojos en blanco y Tom sonrió, aspirando el aire limpio con vigor. Se sentó en el otro columpio, aferrando sus manos a las cadenas—. No me iré por indirectas, hemos pasado por mucho y la conversación que tuvimos cuando viniste fue aclaratoria. Así que, Bill, quiero saber si estás dispuesto a comprometerte conmigo.

—¿Me estás pidiendo matrimonio, Kaulitz? Oh, ¿dónde está mi anillo?

—¿Eso quiere decir que aceptarías? —Tom siguió el juego, divertido.

—No sé, ¿qué tan grande sería el diamante?

Al ser acusado de superficial, se limitó a encoger un hombro y apagar la colilla en el metal de soporte del columpio, introduciéndola luego en la cajetilla vacía que acabó en el bolsillo frontal de su camisa. Con elegancia propia de haber crecido en reuniones sociales de alta sociedad, Bill se levantó y se aproximó a Tom.

—Sí —dijo con simpleza, inclinándose y apoyándose en las rodillas de Tom—. Estoy en este barco contigo.

Tom lo había formulado claramente, se encontraba dispuesto a soportar sus dudas, sus egoísmos y manías de huir cuando el sentimiento le ganaba, siempre y cuando le asegurase que ofreciera la promesa tácita de que no lo abandonaría.

Bill no guardaría todas sus pertenencias un día cualquiera y desaparecería de la vida de Tom.

—No va a hacer fácil —siguió diciendo Bill y Tom soltó un resoplido que significaba “¿en serio?, es una noticia muy nueva”—. Me refiero a ti, sí, pero también a mí.

Mientras uno tenía encima el espectro de una relación fallida que le había dejado cicatrices emocionales, el otro había crecido en un ambiente cerrado donde se le exigía ser el mejor entre los mejores. Bill tenía razón, no sería fácil, y Tom ni vacilaba en creer que habría momentos en los iba a querer arrancarse las trenzas de pura impotencia. Sin embargo, si el arrogante, insufrible y maravilloso de Trumper estaba dispuesto, él también.

—¿Entonces haremos esto?

—Así es —contestó Bill, sonriendo y depositando un beso en sus labios—. Bonito cardenal en tu cuello, por cierto —añadió enderezando su posición.

—Veremos si te gusta tanto cuando el que lo porte seas tú.

***

La casona Kaulitz era perfecta, rica en calidez y música. Después del abundante almuerzo, Tom le había ofrecido unirse a la caminata que haría con Peter y Dan hasta **una** cascada a varios kilómetros del pueblo. «Es una vista impresionante», y Bill no lo dudaba, pero el cansancio había podido con él, y optó por tomar una siesta reconstituyente.

Durmió plácidamente y se levantó cuando su alarma indicó que había pasado hora y media. Se detuvo varios minutos en la sala, escuchando a Karl en el piano tocando una melodía que no había escuchado antes. En la cocina se sentó en la mesa vacía, sirviéndose un té y llevándose consigo la taza hacia el porche de la parte trasera de la casa; se sentía cómodo ahí, escuchando el piano y a Alana practicar arias de La bohème, haciéndole imaginar la angustia y culpabilidad de Mimí con maestría.

—¿Tienes frío? ¿Te paso una manta? —Bill se encontró a la matriarca Kaulitz sonriéndole. Meneó la cabeza en negativa—. Me alegra que Tom y tú solucionaran lo que debían.

—Yo…

—Oh, mira, ahí vienen —dijo señalando a tres hombres que mantenían una animada conversación. Pronto Alana dejó de cantar y también se aproximó. Sin saber cómo, el porche se convirtió en una zona amena y de parloteo a todo dar.

Tom le mostró a Bill fotografías de la cascada tomada con su celular, afirmándole que no había nada mejor que sumergir los pies en el agua y escuchar el sonido del agua cayendo. También dijo que algo fantástico había ocurrido pero que no le enseñaría los resultados hasta el día siguiente.

—Te estás haciendo el misterioso —declaró—. No me impresionas.

Recibió un beso apasionado. Tom lució radiante cuando se separó y anunció que se encerraría en el estudio insonorizado del tercer piso y que no quería ser molestado por más que el fin del mundo diese inicio.

Bill no resintió su falta de compañía por el beso y la buena compañía que le quedó. Intimar con los Kaulitz resultaba sencillo si no se ponía presuntuoso y pesado, además que Alana y Anna habían demostrado ser aliadas suyas si mantenía a Tom feliz. Karl era un poco más complicado de **tratar** , sin embargo, su selección de piezas en el piano era un tema manejable y sencillo.

Estaba ayudando a servir la cena cuando su teléfono sonó. No fue grata su sorpresa al ver que era su madre, ¿debía seguir posponiendo la pelea o enfrentarla de una vez? Anna lo llamó desde el comedor para que no olvidase la ensalada rusa, y Bill sentenció que la gran Simone podía esperar. La comida sin Tom, quien había anunciado que bajaría a comer cuando terminase, no fue lo mismo, y sin embargo, Bill no sintió que fuese un problema.

***

—Por fin haces acto de aparición, comenzaba a considerar que te habían raptado por una de las ventanas. —Bill despegó la mirada de su libro y le hizo espacio a Tom en la cama—. ¿Acabaste lo que querías?

—Ni cerca —admitió Tom, y sonrió ampliamente—, pero cumpliré mi palabra y mañana te mostraré. ¿Qué lees?

—Harry Potter.

—¿Uh? —Tom intentó alcanzar el libro, pero Bill fue más veloz y lo ocultó en su regazo, debajo del cobertor—. ¿Harry Potter? ¿Cuál de los siete libros?

—Tú me dices por qué no puedo llamarte Tomi y yo te contesto.

Una sombra distintiva pasó por la mirada castaña de Tom.

—Richard me decía Tomi —elaboró finalmente.

—Leo La fundación de Asimov —dijo Bill, mostrando la portada de su libro y dejándolo en la mesa de noche—. ¿Vas a pasar la noche conmigo?

Tom regresó a los quince minutos recién duchado, en pijamas y anunciando que mañana debían de practicar chelo sino querían oxidarse.

—Hablando de eso —expuso, echándose de costado y poniendo su brazo a lo largo del estómago de Bill—. ¿Por qué el violonchelo, Bill? Me dijiste por qué te gustaba la música, pero no por qué no elegiste, no sé, el violín o el corno francés.

—La respuesta es la misma, mi padre.

Tom no le quitó los ojos de encima a la espera de que siguiera. Bill exhaló. La vez anterior, hacía tanto atrás, había respondido en tres oraciones simples y concisas, sin embargo, ahora sentía que podía explayarse. Quería hacerlo.

—Murió de un accidente cuando era un niño, regresaba del trabajo y los frenos le fallaron. Siempre fui más cercano a él que a mi madre, y con su muerte pasé a sentirme muy solo. Él siempre fue amante de la música clásica y desde pequeño me llevó a recitales y conciertos cuando el trabajo se lo permitía. Me gustaba tanto que cuando tenía seis años, en vez de un peluche o un avión a control remoto, me regaló un CD que contenía las piezas más conocidas de los compositores más famosos. Todo un fin de semana me obsesioné con Bach —recordó sonriendo—, mi mamá se volvió loca porque como el equipo del estudio tenía el mejor sonido, la música invadía parte del comedor y su sala de estar favorita.

»Yo sabía que sus instrumentos favoritos eran los de cuerdas, y entre ellos, el violonchelo era el que más le gustaba, así que siempre le prestaba especial atención a los conciertos de chelo y al sonido que producía. Acabé enamorándome, y para mi cumpleaños siete, me regaló mi primer chelo. Mi sueño en esa época era aprender lo más rápido y mejor posible, y hacer que se sintiese orgulloso de mí. Sin embargo, solo pudo escuchar mis primeros torpes intentos y animarme cuando a veces lloraba con las ampollas que me salían en las manos por las largas horas de práctica y las exigencias de Horn. Días antes de la primera presentación grupal que íbamos a tener, cuando por fin nuestro sonido había vuelto decente, murió.

Bill enmudeció. El tema era sensible en extremo, y no recordaba ni a una sola persona a la que le hubiese contado tanto sobre su padre, pero la mano que acariciaba su vientre, reconfortante, le convenció de que hacía lo correcto.

—Después del funeral, no toqué ni asistí a clases de chelo por más de un mes. El mismo Horn tuvo que ir a hablar conmigo y para disgusto de mi madre, retomé las prácticas y de ahí en adelante tuve una asistencia ejemplar que no rompí hasta que me intoxiqué y quedé en cama por días cuando tenía trece. Mi maestro buscaba exactitud en sus estudiantes —dijo Bill, sus ojos vacíos como si estuviera en contemplación de todos aquellos años que había pasado bajo la tutela del respetado Alfred Horn—. Seguir la partitura nota por nota, lograr una afinación perfecta. En pocas palabras, tener una técnica virtuosa. Y yo logré ser el mejor en eso, Tom, no solo podía leer las tres claves fluidamente sino también tocarlas de modo ejemplar. No me equivocaba… No me equivoco —se corrigió con una sonrisa autosuficiente, a sabiendas de que nadie podía corregirlo.

Obtuvo una pequeña risotada a cambio de su petulancia. La mano de Tom subió a su pecho y siguió moviendo sus dedos en círculos.

—¿Recuerdas que dije que me sentía atraído por tus formas tan correctas y rígidas? Fue hace mucho. Me atrajo lo diferente que eras de mí. Sospecho que siempre ha sido una de las razones del magnetismo que inevitablemente me llevó a ti… Gracias por confiar.

Ahí mismo, Bill tenía el corazón abierto en par en par, así que contuvo y comenzó a besar a Tom hasta que tuvo la certeza de estar menos sensible.

—¿Y tú? ¿Por qué el chelo?

—Por su rango, es tan amplio —suspiró como si estuviese encandilado—. En su registro bajo puede producir gruñidos sostenidos, graves que si cambian a su registro de tenor se transforman en inquietantes y quejumbrosos tonos.

—Tienes alma de poeta.

—Alma de músico —rectificó Tom, reiniciando sus caricias y pegando su nariz al cuello de Bill—. A veces creo que no hay tanta diferencia.

—Habla por ti, Kaulitz —refutó Bill a su vez, ladeando la cabeza para darle espacio—. Yo no tengo nada de poeta, no soportaría vivir en una buhardilla llena de botellas de vino y ajenjo. Tú sabes, en una pintoresca esquina de una calle tradicional de París que exuda melancolía y tiempos de oro.

Tom mordisqueó la piel del cuello ante la obvia burla de Bill.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Oh, Tom, está bien que tenga la mente cuadriculada, pero ni yo me creería semejante estereotipo.

—Qué bien, por un momento me asusté.

En ese pequeño rincón prestado de la casa de los padres de Tom, siguieron compartiendo aire y mimos hasta que quedaron dormidos con las piernas enredadas y vestigios de placer en las sábanas.


	22. Rondó: Capítulo 21

Cuando Tom había escuchado La Danza macabra de Saint-Saëns como el tono de timbre designado a su madre en su teléfono, se había desternillado de risa.

—Antes era Claro de Luna, ahora suena más adecuado —se había defendido Bill sin alargar la conversación.

Bello, con ritmo danzarín e inquietante. Sobre todo inquietante. Adecuado, sin duda.

Despertarse con el sonido del piano y luego de los violines, era otro tema. A Bill le costó decidirse a atender la llamada en vez de volver a acurrucarse contra Tom y dejarse llevar por su calidez y por lo poco que había dormido. Pero esta charla la iba a tener tarde o temprano. Se calzó y se coló hacia el corredor, emprendiendo el camino hasta el jardín en donde no molestaría a nadie por hablar por teléfono a esas horas de la mañana.

—Madre —saludó al contestar y se forzó a agregar un—: Felices fiestas.

—Si no soy yo quien se comunica contigo, te olvidas que existo.

—No es así —replicó, por fin alcanzando el primer piso—. Sabía que ibas a estar molesta. —Le hizo un gesto a Anna que estaba sentada en el sillón con una taza de café humeante y un libro, y salió por la puerta trasera.

—Claro que estoy molesta —contestó—. Tu ausencia se sintió. Todos preguntaron por ti y no sabía qué decirles. —La acusación era evidente, pero el tono de Simone no era demasiado recriminatorio—. ¿Estás en Berlín?

—No, estuve con Tom y su familia. Sigo con ellos —aclaró—, tenemos libre hasta el tres.

—Asumo que no piensas visitarme. —«Asumes bien», pensó Bill, dejando que el silencio confirmara la suposición de su mamá. Hubo un suspiro profundo—. ¿Tanto me odias?

Escucharla así de, ¿derrotada, esa era la palabra?, a su madre le causaba incomodidad.

—No te odio —respondió casi con indiferencia—. ¿Cómo fue la fiesta?

—Ya sabes, lo de siempre. —Bill sí sabía, incluso a la perfección, y de solo pensarlo era extenuante. En dos segundos, Simone volvió a ser ella misma y le contó pormenores que no le interesaban—… y, además, Lucille Torvka llegó con su nuevo amante, ¿puedes creerlo? Fue el hazmerreír de la noche. Se los veía tan acaramelados —forzó la palabra como si le supiese a bilis— y…

—¿Y contentos? —interrumpió Bill, una sonrisa sardónica asomándose en sus labios. Esa era la Simone que conocía.

Hubo una pausa breve. —Contentos no. Absurdos, ridículos, una muestra de desatino completo.

Ante eso, Bill no evitó reír.

—Gracias por la muestra de tu amplio léxico, madre. Pero sigo sin ver en qué los afecta a ustedes, a ti, que la señora Torvka haya ido con quien la hace feliz. Es viuda, todavía joven y guapa, y con todo el derecho a rehacer su vida. Tú lo estás haciendo, ¿no?

—¿Cómo te atreves? —siseó Simone.

Golpe bajo. Estaba comparando a Mikel Franz con alguien que podía ser un playboy cazafortunas… No había conocido mucho a los señores Torvka, pero siempre les había dado la impresión de ser personas alegres y buenas; el hecho de que Lucille hubiese encontrado un nuevo amor luego del fallecimiento de su esposo en un accidente, alguien que parecía que la quería por los sentimientos tan adversos que suscitaba, causaba revolución.

—¿Me pones al mismo nivel de esa mujer?

—¿Cuál es su pecado? ¿Querer buscar la felicidad?

Estaba dándole la contra en un tema irrelevante y que, sin embargo, representaba el desapego visceral que sentía ante el esnobismo y el comportamiento supuestamente impecable de esa gente con dinero, vacía y superficial con los que había crecido.

—Espero que recobres la cordura, estás insoportable. ¿Esto es… —la fugaz hesitación de su madre le hizo saber de antemano que la charla acabaría pronto— influencia del chico Kaulitz?

Lo era en parte, en gran parte incluso. Pero iba más allá. Bill nunca se había sentido como un pez en el agua entre tanta hipocresía y apariencia

—Iremos a tu boda —dijo ignorando la pregunta por completo—, falta poco, ¿uhm? Estarás cuidando cada detalle, no querrás que un acontecimiento de tal magnitud tenga siquiera una pequeña falla.

No podía. Físicamente, Bill no podía soportar más aquello. Intercambiaron unas líneas más y se apresuró a colgar. El café que le ofreció Anna más la plática trivial y ligera, le hizo sentirse un mejor, pero no fue hasta que volvió a su habitación y Tom lo recibió entre sus brazos, que el mundo volvió a marchar bien.

—Me agria el carácter —murmuró con fastidio contra el cuello de Tom.

—Y eso es decir algo —se burló Tom con cariño, sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello—. Ya sabes, considerando que tú no eres flores y buen humor.

—Idiota —dijo Bill, sonriendo—. Distráeme, ¿qué era lo que querías enseñarme ayer?

—Uhm, ¿después de desayunar?

—¿Ahora? —insistió.

Bill ganó, y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando ingresaron al cuarto insonorizado y Tom se instaló con su chelo entre sus piernas y un atril al alcance de su vista que tenía partituras tachadas, sobreescritas y dobladas en varias partes.

—Voy a decir algo muy cursi. Tienes permitido hacer una mueca, poner los ojos en blanco y lo que quieras, excepto hablar. ¿Sí, está claro? —Tom continuó después de obtener un asentimiento—. Hace meses te toqué esto, y tú dedujiste que faltaba acabar. Cuando empecé a escribir esto estaba en un momento muy bueno de mi vida, me había enamorado y sentía que había encontrado mi lugar en el mundo. —Una sonrisa débil curvó los labios de Tom. Apoyó la cabeza en el puente de su chelo, observando a Bill—. Después, todo se fue al mismísimo infierno, e incluso desde ahí pude seguir añadiendo pasajes cada vez más opacos y sin vida… hasta que el mismo dolor me dejó seco. La composición sigue incompleta, pero luego de mucho, ayer fui capaz de avanzar. Tú… tú me has servido de inspiración para lograr eso. Viniste, arrasaste, removiste como te apeteció y me quitaste el bloqueo de encima.

Era cursi, sin duda.

Bill lo apreciaba bastante. Cuando las cuerdas comenzaron a ser rasgadas, se dejó dominar por el sonido. Ahora no se encontraba medio ebrio y fue capaz de también apreciar la superioridad técnica de la composición, pero más allá de eso, Bill sintió la misma emoción embargarle de la primera vez que había escuchado a Tom tocar esa pieza en particular. Podía limitarse a cerrar los ojos e igual sentir cómo cada nota entregaba un pedacito de alma. Allí había sangre y huesos pulverizados.

Como bien había dicho Tom, todavía faltaba darle el brillante final que merecía, per el avance era más que apreciable: el ritmo alegre del inicio que se dejaba dominar luego por la melancolía, hacia el cuarto final declinaba finalmente a una tonada igual de sentida aunque mucho más dulce. Cautivadora. El círculo de la melodía de varias partes estaba por concluir, era evidente.

Al finalizar, Tom inhaló y exhaló pesadamente.

—Gracias, Bill —dijo.

Resistiendo las ganas de preguntar, Bill se limitó a asentir. Aunque entendía lo implícito y explícito de esas simples palabras, quería hurgar en la herida.

—Gracias a ti por tocar para mí —concedió sin dejarse llevar.

***

Bill todavía sentía un poco de resquemor por la mala broma de Tom sobre su impecable gusto. Era un evento exclusivo, pequeño, era verdad, pero precisamente por eso uno de los más alturados a los que tendría el placer de asistir. Tantas, tantísimas cenas forzadas y fiestas de etiqueta de su madre lo habían tallado a la perfección para presentar el papel que se esperaba de él, cortés e interesante. Tom podía estar revolucionando y redecorando lo que quisiera en cuanto a su vida emocional, sin embargo, sus maneras seguían intactas.

—Relájate un poco, tampoco es como si fuésemos a tener una audiencia en el Palacio de Buckingham con la Reina Isabel —le codeó su compañero de coche cuando se sacó el cinturón de seguridad y se dio una última revisada en el espejo retrovisor—. Es una cena de Rattle, es decir, cinco o seis personajes importantes que te servirán de contacto entre otro poco de gente, y listo.

—Fácil para ti decirlo, ¿esta es tu quinta, sexta asistencia? —contraatacó Bill.

—No, la octava, o décima quizá. No es que haya llevado la cuenta.

—Soy petulante, pero lo cierto es que tú en ocasiones no te quedas muy atrás. —Tom rió, inundando el auto con sus carcajadas llenas de diversión.

La casa de Rattle era impresionante por fuera y Bill se sintió fascinado de inmediato, así que se dejó contagiar un poco por el buen humor de Tom, y no se negó cuando el otro se inclinó hacia el asiento del piloto para darle un beso breve.

Había pasado una semana desde su regreso a Berlín. Acomodarse al reingreso de Kaulitz-promesa a la BOP había sido relativamente sencillo. Una parte suya resentía dejar el primer violinista, sin embargo, estaba consciente que desde el inicio había sido una posición temporal. No se veía a sí mismo como un “segundón”, y como era evidente en la dinámica que conservaba con el resto de músicos, ellos tampoco lo veían así. Sabía que tendría que abrirse otro camino en otro sitio, ya que ahí el papel estelar estaba tomado… Y lo haría, llegada la oportunidad ideal.

Además, no podía olvidar que Tom tenía numerosas propuestas que había recibido a partir de su estadía en Juilliard. Nada estaba dicho sobre sus carreras, y ahí mismo, en una reunión de la crema y nata de la escena musical clásica berlinesa, Bill sabía que debía quedar bien. Mentalmente, repasó sus mantras al ingresar a la casa mientras eran conducidos a un pequeño salón. Para su sorpresa eran los únicos.

—¿Habremos venido muy temprano? —le preguntó a Tom, pero nunca llegó a recibir una respuesta pues el mismo Simon Rattle apareció.

—De hecho es el tiempo justo —dijo el director a modo de saludo.

Una copa de champán fue dispuesta de inmediato para ellos, y los formalismos se redujeron al mínimo. Bill se sintió aliviado con esto último, y antes que pudiera darse cuenta, paseaba por los corredores de la casa, Rattle amable dándole un pequeño tour por su colección de cuadros, una de las colecciones personales más exquisitas que hubiese visto. De pronto, la imagen de su padre y su amor por la pintura le atravesó en un pensamiento fugaz.

—Mi padre hubiera amado su colección —pronunció más para sí que para el mismo Rattle.

Tom volteó a verle, como si le extrañara su acotación. Para evitar extenderse en el tema, con habilidad hizo una serie de preguntas sobre la adquisición de las pinturas. En otros tiempos, para él hubiese sido impensable un comentario de esa naturaleza, pero debía admitirlo, desde que estaba con Tom, se relajaba más seguido alrededor de otra gente.

El mayordomo interrumpió justo cuando llegaban a la última pieza. Como Tom se había excusado hacía rato para buscar el servicio, Bill se había enfrascado en una disertación sobre Monet que tenía interesado a Rattle, y justo cuando se proponía rebatirle, la llegada de más invitados fue anunciada. El chelista ya se sentía lo suficientemente confiado cuando irrumpió tras Rattle en la sala de estar que era ocupada al menos cuatro personas más. Buscó con la vista a Tom, encontrándolo en un efusivo saludo con un señor anciano, y frenó una instintiva sonrisa que estuvo a punto de esbozarse en su rostro.

Dejó que su copa fuese resurtida del líquido dorado y desempolvó su encanto y destreza. Como había esperado, la lista de invitados de Rattle resultó _elite_ , lo más alto de la esfera en la que con tantas ansias quería brillar, y a conciencia, se obligó a dejar de seguirle la pista a Tom para concentrarse en su conversación con Oli Jakobsson, uno de los mecenas actuales más importantes. Le habló del cuarteto que había conformado con otros músicos de la filarmónica y lo exitosos que podrían ser en presentaciones fuera del país.

—Muchacho, me encantas. Simplemente, me encantas. —No era mutuo, pero Bill sonrió como si hubiese sido el mejor halago que había recibido. Guardó en su chaqueta la tarjeta que le tendió Jakobsson y se sintió aliviado cuando Rattle se les aproximó e insistió en lo brillante de su futuro.

—Sabemos que Trumper tiene todavía mucho camino por recorrer —Rattle le guiñó el ojo y Bill se vio obligado a aparentar humildad y agradecimiento—. Y le va a ir muy bien. Oli, sabes que reconozco el talento sin necesidad de que me golpee en la cara.

La conversación fluyó poco más antes de Bill poder encontrar una salida, disculpándose cuando una pareja de señores, a los que también fue presentado, se unió a su pequeño grupo ya que dieron inicio a la discusión de temas administrativos que no le incumbían.

La mención de Rattle sobre el “camino” que tenía recorrer lo dejó pensativo. De nuevo estaba el asunto de pasión, de sentir y entender la música más allá de un plano intelectual. Haber sido formado por Horn tenía un precio, y desde que había conocido a Tom, había entendido que no siempre era un precio positivo. Pero, asimismo, notaba que no sentía el mismo rechazo puro y obstinado de no seguir de manera estricta sus enseñanzas. Por milésima vez, comprobaba qué tanto estaba cambiando.

—¿Te molesta?

Bill, para apartarse un poco del gentío que ahora llegaba diez personas, había salido por un pequeño balcón a tomar aire fresco. Ante la pregunta, ladeó la cabeza para fijarse en la figura del hombre que aparentemente también buscaba algo de paz. No llegaba a vislumbrarlo demasiado por la oscuridad que iba ganando terreno.

—Adelante —respondió.

—Si no causo problemas… —insistió, moviendo el pitillo entre sus dedos.

Bill negó. Sintiendo en el aire el olor a nicotina, se contagió con el deseo de fumar un cigarro; buscó entre sus bolsillos su cajetilla, y el recién llegado se adelantó a él para ofrecerle fuego.

—Gracias —dijo expulsando el humo.

—¿Músico? —inquirió el desconocido, viendo sus manos con atención por segundos. Bill asintió y enarcó la ceja con curiosidad—. Lo supe por los dedos —aclaró, antes de voltear a ver el horizonte en penumbras.

Quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, y aunque Bill no moría por hablar, prestó algo de atención al otro. Tenía que considerar que podía ser el hijo de Rattle o un personaje importante que tal vez le serviría para establecer contactos en el futuro. Estaba bordeando su límite, pero no tanto como para restarle relevancia a la oportunidad de oro.

—Y, si no es mucha intromisión, ¿acaso te escondías de algo? —preguntó sintiéndose estúpido antes de siquiera terminar su pregunta. El hombre, sin girarse, meneó la cabeza en negativa.

—No, quería un poco de aire. —Bill reprimió una mueca. Eso de las frases casuales no eran lo suyo, en definitiva, y antes que pudiera decir algo el tipo le sonrió—. ¿Debo suponer que tú sí escapabas?

—¿Podría ser? —jugó con la idea—. Existe cierta respetable figura en la reunión con quien tengo abismales diferencias de opinión sobre Monet, en realidad…

—En realidad, te vas a topar con un muro de mentes cerradas —lo interrumpió, apagando su cigarrillo—. Y no los culpes, crecieron con una idea y un punto sobre Monet: _No va a venir una pequeña parodia de snob a decirme qué pensar, punto y aparte_ —dijo, haciendo una voz burlona en las últimas líneas. Bill sonrió divertido—. Eso diría mi papá —explicó de nuevo en tono normal—. Ahora si tú crees que Monet es basura, no diré que te apoyo, pero si opinas que está sobrevalorado, estoy contigo.

Bill sonrió, apagando su colilla. Se adelantó un paso, estirando su mano.

—Bill Trumper —se presentó, y hubiese podido jurar que una chispa relampagueó en los ojos grises del ya no tan desconocido.

Podía ver mejor las facciones del hombre y la extraña sensación de conocerlo se le instaló en el pecho. ¿Pero de dónde? No tenía ni idea. Quizá solo eran jugadas de su mente.

—Oh, ¡he escuchado de ti! —exclamó y Bill sintió su curiosidad subir unos niveles—. Fui a una de las últimas presentaciones de la Filarmónica, y obviamente, presté mucha atención al reemplazo temporal de Thomas Kaulitz.

—¿Obviamente?

—Tengo pasión por los violonchelos, debo confesar. Tu técnica es maravillosa, adecuada para relevar a Tom en definitiva.

Las palabras tuvieron un leve sabor agridulce en el paladar de Bill. Por un lado, estaba diciéndole que podría sustituir a la gran promesa Kaulitz; por el otro, su mismo cerebro había perdido certeza de qué tan verdadero podía ser aquello. Cierto recelo creciente le hizo mirar a su acompañante, todavía sin un nombre y apellido al que asociarlo, con cautela.

—Creo que Tom ya puede apuntar a un horizonte más amplio, ¿no estás conmigo? Nosotros somos viejos conocidos —dijo puntualizando con una sonrisa. Tenía sentido, opinó Bill, pero algo en la situación le molestaba—. El mismo Simon Rattle podría darme la razón en que Tom necesita explorar más las posibilidades que el mundo le da, y que no hay ninguna razón para no hacerlo. _Ninguna_. Lo malo de Tom es su misma fortaleza, su entrega absoluta y su falta de perspectiva ante la figura completa, sin saber abandonar cuando debe hacerlo.

Segundo hincón, y Bill quedó ligeramente desconcertado, sin saber cómo responder.

—Volviendo a ti, me dejaste una muy grata sensación. No he estado en Berlín por un periodo prolongado y me hiciste recordar qué tan bien se siente ser transportado en los brazos de la BPO. Eres magnífico como primer chelista.

Había algo que no acababa de cerrarle, sin embargo, halagos son halagos, y Bill correspondió con un gesto de agradecimiento.

—Es probable sea cosa mía, ¿pero nos hemos visto antes?

—No, a menos que cuentes cuando fui parte del público, lo cual dudo mucho.

Bill negó con un gesto.

Casi tenía la seguridad de conocer ese rostro, pero su característica buena memoria lo había abandonado a su juicio. Decidió ignorar esa sensación, y siendo fiel a sus raíces, actuar con lógica. La conversación fluyó aun sin compenetrarse en ella, su concentración lejos de ahí para buscar en los rincones de su memoria. Advertía que a propósito no le había devuelto la cortesía de decirle su nombre, la pregunta era «¿Por qué?». Era un hombre guapo, unos centímetros más bajo y con impresionantes ojos grises.

—¿En serio te parece? —fue la frase que le hizo abandonar su menester. Se sintió sorprendido y sonrío, y antes de que decidiera abrir la boca y tratar de salvar la situación, siguió—: Al fin alguien que está de acuerdo conmigo. La Serva Padrona tuvo que haber sido enterrada después del estreno. En cambio tienen a esa cosa sonando cada vez más patética en los últimos dos siglos, cada arreglo es peor que el anterior.

Bill rió. Vaya que tenía suerte, era cierto estaba totalmente de acuerdo con él, de hecho cada vez que trataba de tocar el tema, se ganaba miradas cargadas de reproche de vuelta.

—Es el peor Intermezzo de la historia.

—Gracias —apuró el otro a intervenir—. Hay algunos atrevidos que la clasifican como ópera.

El chelista exhaló y buscó dar el último jalón a su cigarrillo. —Sí. —Aprovechando la pausa, lanzó la interrogante que lo tenía ofuscado—: Tengo que saberlo, ¿con quién he tenido el gusto de compartir tantas amenas críticas que escandalizarán a más de uno?

—Richard Schwartz —dijo con repentina seriedad. La mente de Bill se disparó en un millón de direcciones, sin embargo, no alcanzó ningún destino porque se dejó oír el sonido de la campanilla anunciando que era hora de tomar sus lugares para que la cena fuese servida—. Nos llaman, y si me disculpas, debo refrescarme antes —se excusó—. Un gusto, Bill —añadió y se adelantó a salir hacia del balcón.

Bill hizo otro tanto, todavía confuso, y regresó al salón. Richard era el nombre del ex de Tom, pero el mundo no era tan pequeño, ¿o podía ser? Una sensación hueca se le instaló en el estómago, pero antes de poder darle más vueltas, llegó a la mesa. Su sitio estaba dispuesto junto al de Tom, quien apenas lo vio le sonrío ampliamente.

—Me has abandonado a mi suerte —se quejó Tom, su tono lejos de reflejar lo infantil de su oración.

Sin que Bill alcanzara a contestarle, observó cómo su rostro se endurecía, su mirada dirigida a los últimos comensales que se aproximaban. Su atención fue captada por el mismo Rattle hablando animadamente con el tal Richard con una confianza más que notoria.

Rattle sonrió y volteó a ver a Tom.

—Bueno, creo que ustedes no necesitan presentación —comentó, encaminándose hacia el otro lado de la mesa.

—Tomi, después de mucho —saludó el recién llegado.

Parecía que el mundo _sí_ era pequeño. Bill recurrió a su sangre fría, siendo testigo mudo del intenso intercambio de miradas entre ojos castaños y grises. “Viejos conocidos”, le había dicho el jodido Richard. El tiempo había sido como que encapsulado entre esos dos, y cuando se hartó de la exclusión, la aprensión invadiéndole cada milímetro de piel, abrió la boca. Antes de que cualquier sonido abandonase su garganta, Tom se adelantó:

—¿Qué haces aquí, Richard?

 _Richard_. Las siete letras fueron eco en el cerebro de Bill, confirmándole lo que ya sabía y amenazando con hacerle perder la compostura que ameritaba la situación.

—¿Me estás bromeando, _Tomi_? —dijo Richard dándole especial énfasis a la última palabra—. ¿Le debo atribuir a tus nuevas compañías la disminución de tu capacidad cognitiva? Hemos venido juntos algunas veces, y bien sabes que en estas cenas mi padre es un invitado infaltable y que Rattle me tiene en estima suficiente como para abrirme sus puertas.

Bill se sintió enfermo. Tuvo que hacer uso de su autocontrol para no saltar ante la ofensa descarada que acababa de ser enviada en su dirección, ofensa de parte del mismo hombre con el que había intercambiado sonrisas y un coloquio alturado y entretenido.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan imbécil? Su memoria le trajo a la mente la vez en la que había visitado la casa de Richard padre, y cómo le había llamado la atención aquella foto encima del piano de un joven en compañía de Tom. De allí era que se le había hecho conocido las malditas facciones de Richard.

—Richard, tu padre me ha dicho que piensas instalarte de nuevo en Alemania. —La mesa no era muy grande y si bien Rattle estaba al otro extremo, la conversación podía fluir sin problemas—. Sería muy agradable tenerte de nuevo en nuestras tertulias, tu exquisito gusto y recomendaciones se extrañan; no solo en cuestiones de vinos, ya sabes. Este muchacho te saca canas verdes, y con tanta magia, que ni te molestas —dijo dirigiéndose al resto y riéndose.

—Qué obsequioso —respondió Richard, sonriendo—. No es mi culpa que mis opiniones no encajen en el molde y que con argumentos, se pueda descubrir el lado oscuro de la luna. Eso siempre me ha producido algunos altercados, ¿no, Tom?

El mencionado lucía más interesado en darle bocados ligeros a su entrada. A Bill le daba la impresión de que estaba comiendo gourmet, solo que no podía precisar: la comida le sabía a papel. Como su respuesta era esperada, Tom encogió un hombro.

—Richard prefiere los crímenes de guante blanco a los sangrientos —declaró impasible—. Eso lo dice todo.

—Tomi —Richard se lamió el labio inferior—, ¿sutilezas, dónde? No se excluyen. —Volviéndose hacia el director, añadió—: Viajé mucho y al final Londres me cayó como anillo al dedo, pero nada como volver a tus raíces.

—Me alegre, me alegra.

Bill estaba seguro que el resto de los invitados también se sentían igual de excluidos que él en la charla. Estaba desafiándose a sí mismo a intervenir cuando Oli Jakobsson retornó de hacer una llamada.

—Espero que todos tengan el gusto de conocer al joven Trumper —dijo sin sentir la leve incomodidad que flotaba en el ambiente—. Encantador y con dedos llenos de magia. No espero que se ofende, Kaulitz, que a su lado tiene un digno chelista de primera —sonrió acomodándose la servilleta en las piernas.

—Claro que no —dijo Tom.

El resto de la velada no volvió a centrarse en Richard, para alivio de Bill, que sentía principio de genuino desprecio por ese hombre. Si alguien le preguntaría si procuró no separarse de Tom hasta que se marcharon, lo negaría, pero eso fue exactamente lo que hizo.

***

—No puedo creer la desfachatez con la que te hablaba —gruñó. Bill estaba furioso, con su memoria por haberle jugado mal y que lo había llegado a pasar largos minutos en una charla divertida.

También debía admitir que estaba molesto con Tom por su actitud un poco desencajada, cortante, pero sin duda cortés.

El otro se encogió de hombros. La opresión que había sentido en el pecho al ver a Richard ahora se corría por su cuerpo hasta instalarse en sus hombros, tal como si cargara un peso. Pero, por primera vez, no sabría señalar hasta qué punto el “efecto Richard” seguía siendo el mismo, y hasta qué punto la situación lo aturdía.

—Richard es Richard —explicó, sabiendo antes de incluso terminar de hablar, cuán idita sonaba su razonamiento. Bill le devolvió la mirada, su rostro endureciéndose milímetro a milímetro y Tom suspiró.

—¿Richard es Richard? ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

Tom debía de ser inteligente con su respuesta, lo sabía. No era como si pudiera admitir ante el nuevo novio lo mucho que le había descolocado ver al ex. Si es que fuese cualquier otro, probablemente sería distinto, pero Richard, su personaje entero, era paradigma de adicción. Y Tom ya se había admitido tiempo atrás que había sido preso de él a conciencia y con una sonrisa en los labios.

—No vas a encontrarte con facilidad con otra persona a la que quieras ahorcar con tus manos desnudas a la vez que estás tentado a seguir escuchando toda la mierda que dice —respondió al fin—. Es parte del pasado.

La mueca de Bill se transformó en asomo de una sonrisa. Saber que Tom quería matar a aquel tipo no era más que una dulce melodía de Mozart para sus oídos, e inconscientemente asintió. Sacó las manos de sus pantalones donde las había refugiado antes y buscó un cigarrillo.

—Lo sé, pero no te puedes dar el lujo de lucir desconcertado, Kaulitz. ¿Sabes lo que alguien con ese ego se imaginaría? —inquirió, enarcando su ceja de tal forma que en sus ojos se dibujó un gesto severo.

—¿Que aún me importa? —se aventuró a “adivinar” con tranquilidad.

—Por supuesto —contestó Bill de inmediato.

A decir verdad, Tom no sabía qué pensar. Con Richard nunca había sabido con claridad cómo se sucedían los pensamientos en su cabeza hasta que eran vocalizados o demostrados con un gesto innegable. En su encuentro en el aeropuerto, el que parecía una vida entera atrás, no hubo señales de interés ni de arrepentimiento.

Jugar con la idea de Richard pidiéndole disculpas provocó que una sonrisita amarga se apropiara de sus labios.

—Quién sabe qué quiere conseguir —dijo, quitándole a Bill su cigarrillo y dándole una pitada. El humo invadió sus pulmones y posó la mano libre en la mejilla fría del otro chelista—. ¿Por qué desperdiciamos tiempo hablando de él? Puede que ese haya sido nuestro primer y último encuentro.

Bill asintió sin mayor pretensión de continuar aquella charla. No sabía si el razonamiento de Tom o el roce de su tibia mano lo relajó lo suficiente. Giró su rostro, besó suave pero fugaz aquella palma y volvió a tomar posesión de su cigarro.

—Entonces Tom, ¿tu piso o el mío? —dijo en tono inusualmente provocador, el cual suscitó carcajadas en el otro.

—¿Desde cuándo eso es relevante? —inquirió dando un roce en los labios a Bill—. Cualquiera está bien.


	23. Interludio II: Fuego del pasado

Tom ya no era un chiquillo, pero frente a esos ojos tan sagaces y penetrantes sintió que la edad se le disminuía drásticamente, reduciéndolo a un adolescente inexperto y torpe que de repente no sabía qué hacer con sus manos o dónde posar su mirada. El chico que tenía enfrente era guapo, sí, aunque era su expresión lo que lo desconcertaba y hacía que las rodillas se le pusieran débiles.

—Umh. ¿Qué? —Había visto los labios del desconocido moverse, sin embargo, no logró escuchar ni una sola palabra. Un ligerísimo rubor llegó a sus mejillas y mordisqueó su labio inferior.

—Que mi padre no se encuentra —respondió el otro con serenidad—. Surgió un asunto familiar tan urgente que ni siquiera la llamada del mismo Simon Rattle para anunciar tu visita logró que pudiese postergarla.

—Rattle no me dijo esto —murmuró.

—Sabes cómo es, siempre en varios asuntos, seguro se le olvidó. —Tom pensaba en simultáneo en varias cosas a la vez, como en lo grises sobrenatural que eran los ojos de su interlocutor y cómo así era tan cercano para saber de qué manera era el director de la BPO. Estaba formulando una rápida despedida cuando una mano se estiró en su dirección—. Richard.

—Thomas Kaulitz —respondió estrechando la mano, sonriendo débilmente.

—Ya lo sé.

—¿Lo sabes? —inquirió Tom con la extrañeza retratada en el rostro.

Richard sonrió de lado mientras sus ojos parecían iluminarse un poco más. —¿Por la llamada de Rattle a mi padre, tal vez? —ofreció con ironía—. Dios, ¿siquiera estás poniendo atención? —dijo abriendo aún más la puerta y llamándole a que ingresase.

Tom vio hacia los lados, como simple gesto reflejo y al volver la cara el tal Richard le miraba con intensidad.

—Pasa, ¿o necesitas que te ayude? —ofreció, y sin esperar respuesta, bajó su mano muy cerca a la suya, aflojó sus dedos, quitándole por completo el instrumento antes de girarse sobre sí y desaparecer en el interior de la casa—. Cierra la puerta, de preferencia contigo adentro —recalcó.

Con una ceja alzada, confuso por lo que sucedía, Tom siguió al otro hasta llegar a la sala. La decoración le llamó la atención por lo elegante y pulcra, pero no pudo detenerse demasiado porque los ojos grises de Richard estaban fijos en él. Ese hombre tenía la capacidad de ponerle nervioso, y a su vez ejercer una atracción poderosa, tal como si fuese un imán al que no podía resistirse. Era extraño.

—¿Vas a revisar tú mi chelo? —Parecía una pregunta idiota por algún motivo, y la sonrisa que recibió se lo confirmó. No era demasiado atípico que el hijo siguiera los pasos del padre, pero nada en Richard “Junior” exteriorizaba profesionalidad al invitarle a entrar.

Hizo caso del gesto que le indicaba que tomase asiento. Observó cómo el estuche que contenía su preciado violonchelo era puesto con cuidado encima de un sillón antes de que el mismo Richard imitase sus movimientos.

—Soy _somelier_ —fue la respuesta que obtuvo. Hubo una pausa, y como si fuera necesario, Richard aclaró—: Catador. Los vinos son mi especialidad. Se acomodó y cruzó la pierna—. Eres hermoso —dijo sin más, provocando que los ojos de Tom se dilataran de sobremanera, mordió sus labios instintivamente y antes de que pudiera musitar algo, el chico continuó—. De nada. ¿Te ofrezco algo de beber?

Tom sentía cómo ideas y frases inconexas chocaban en su cerebro mientras sus neuronas danzaban al ritmo del Danubio Azul de Strauss.  Por un segundo se sintió poco menos que estúpido, la segunda vez en menos de diez minutos.

—Té, té de menta.

La mano de Richard hizo un gesto a juego con su rostro.

—Nada de té. Hice mal en ofrecerte elegir qué tomar —declaró—. Tienes que probar algo de mi nueva colección, ven —le instruyó, llevándole por unos pasillos hasta que llego a una puerta cerrada que Richard abrió, ofreciéndole un mundo que se descubrió ante sus ojos.

Era una habitación enorme, con las paredes llenas de estantes de libros y un mini bar instalado en una esquina, con un sistema de sonido ambicioso que salía por lo alto de las paredes.

—Entra, no acostumbro a invitar a nadie aquí en la primera cita, pero tú eres especial —dijo Richard sonriendo con total descaro. Tom sintió que las mejillas se le acaloraban—. Estoy bromeando, relájate.

Sin replicar, esta vez Tom no esperó a que le dijese que se sentase sino que se acomodó en un sofá de cuero. El lugar era tan personal, distinto al resto de lo que había podido apreciar del resto de la casa. Era evidente que Richard pasaba ahí buena parte de su tiempo libre y que cada pulgada le pertenecía. Las paredes que no estaban plagadas de libros o vinos, se hallaban desnudas, a excepción de un gran cuadro que a primera vista le impresionó: de las largas ramas de un árbol tenebroso brotaba un líquido viscoso que caía hasta el suelo. Todo estaba en tonalidades rojizas y pardas, y tuvo la sensación de que los detalles y el significado era demasiados como para que pudiese entenderlo de buenas a primeras.

—Fue un regalo de cumpleaños.

—¿Uh?

—El cuadro —explicó Richard. Tom comprendió que se había quedado contemplándolo por más rato de lo que había creído. Ese era un regalo bastante particular—. Un amigo con el que estuve, hm, envuelto. Dice que es una representación de mi alma.

Sin saber el porqué, un escalofrío recorrió a Tom de pies a cabeza.

—¿Cuándo regresa tu padre? —quiso saber, obligándose a centrarse en algo más que en la pintura.

Sin contestarle, Richard se dirigió a una cava amplísima con múltiples botellas, alargando un silencio que se le hizo eterno. Tom estudió las espaldas del otro hombre y la manera tan sencilla en la que estaba vestido, solo con un jean y un sweater oscuro, que no le restaba porte ni alivianaba la atmósfera de misterio y encanto mortífero que lo envolvía. Finalmente, un vino fue elegido y en pocos segundos el corcho era dejado a un lado y una copa con líquido ámbar le fue alcanzado.

—Mañana o pasado a más tardar —dijo Richard cuando Tom creyó que tendría que repetir su pregunta.

—¿Puedo aclararme una duda?

—Sí.

Quería interrogar sobre muchas cosas, como el porqué del interés de Richard en él cuando era obvio que sus desenvolvimientos y perspectivas quizá eran diametralmente diferentes. O qué tan evidente era que no se negaría a ser seducido. Ante ese pensamiento, de pronto se volvió a sentir como un adolescente. Ocultando su turbación, vocalizó una de sus tantas interrogantes:

—¿Tienes una relación cercana con Rattle? —Richard entrecerró los párpados, como si adivinase que ese no había su cuestionamiento inicial, pero el gesto se desvaneció con rapidez.

—Mi padre y él han sido amigos por muchísimos años —dijo restándole importancia—. ¿Satisfecho por mi respuesta?

Tom asintió con poca elocuencia mientras miraba lo estantes. Había todo, desde Shakespeare hasta autores contemporáneos.

—¿Lees algo más que novelas? —inquirió tratando de desviar el tema.

—Sí, Tom, es como si le preguntases a un comensal si solo le apetece el postre —respondió Richard aproximándose con la botella en la mano.

El de trenzas pudo sentir el almizcle de una loción y soltó aire por la boca con lentitud. Eso era demasiado, antes de ordenar a su cerebro para que se comportarse, Richard llenaba su copa de nuevo.

—¿Qué te parece?

—Está bien —evadió Tom.

«Estrangularte hubiera sido una perfecta fantasía por esa repuesta», pensó Richard, quien gozaba de un explosivo y agudo encanto que le merecía cierta fama de pedante. En general, bastaba una palabra para dar una cátedra en cualquier campo, se sabía inteligente y los círculos en los que se desenvolvía parecían estar a sus pies. Sin embargo, había algo más en los hermosos ojos marrones que se encontraban frente a él. Su piel era un mezcla extraña entre pálida con ligeros matices rosas en las mejillas, después de asimilado un poco de vino, y sus labios hinchados conteniendo algún néctar más que delicioso dentro de ellos. Sonrió y elevó su copa un poco.

—Sí, está bien —apoyó con un dejo dulce de ironía. El rostro de Tom se iluminó sonriendo.

—Sé reconocer un sarcasmo cuando lo escucho —dijo—. Vamos, dame un respiro. No sé de estas cosas y no creo que tú sepas mucho sobre música.

Una sonora carcajada irrumpió por el lugar.

—Pruébame, Kaulitz. —Acompañando a su reto, Richard fue hacia una mesita de la que tomó un mando a distancia y repentinamente el sonido de un vals inundaba sus oídos.

Strauss. Tom recordó cómo ni media hora atrás una de las piezas más conocidas de ese compositor había servido de banda sonora a su enredo de pensamientos y sus labios se curvaron.

—Creo que fui desatinado al afirmar que no sabías de música —aceptó con sencillez.

Richard ladeó ligeramente la cabeza. Thomas Kaulitz era fascinante, en definitiva, pocas personas se rectificaban con tanta facilidad y con un aire tal de candidez que uno no podía tacharlo de idiota o sumiso. Algo en sus entrañas se removió de manera dolorosa, y supo que no era la necesidad imperiosa que tan bien conocía de dejar atrás sus días de sobriedad sino algo más.

¿Sería demasiado apresurado asegurar que el hombre al que había conocido por total casualidad marcaría un hito en su vida?

Él no estaba para relaciones, lo había comprobado una y otra vez, el cielo pronto se volvía un infierno donde, para bien o para mal, quien mejor parados salían eran sus sentimientos y su sanidad. O falta de.

Quién podría saber si acaso ahora podría ser diferente.

Por un instante la hesitación le cruzó la mente, llamándole a cierto raciocinio, hasta que Tom hizo un gesto raro llamando su atención.

—Ahora que lo pienso, saber de música no es solo tener conocimiento de alguna composición.

Richard movió la ceja. —¿Qué quieres saber de Strauss?  —Tom soltó una risotada.

—¿Qué quiero saber _YO_ de Struss? —repitió.

—Yo también reconozco una ironía cuando la escucho —precisó—. ¿Más vino? —propuso a continuación—. Thomas, no hablemos de tonterías de instituto. Esto es Strauss…

Antes de que Richard siguiera, Tom abandonó el sofá y se instaló del otro lado del mini bar.

—Nadie quiere hablar cosas de instituto de Strauss. ¿Comentamos lo sórdido? —sugirió con cierto galanteo involuntario.

—¿Lo “sórdido”?, y me lo dices con esos labios. Ten cuidado. Seré muy encantador, pero no dejo de ser un mero humano. No hablemos de Strauss ni de lo sórdido, dudo que tracemos un nuevo camino —indicó Richard con cierto aire de confort que contagió a Tom. Sin explayarse más, sirvió en dos copas diferentes a las anteriores—. Estas son catavinos, son un poco más altas de las otras.  Bien, yo te sirvo un vino y ahora imita lo que hago —dijo señalándose a sí mismo—. Coloca tus dedos índice y medio en la base apretando el tallo y haces unos suaves movimientos circulares, haciendo así que el vino bañe todo el cristal de la copa y se oxigene. A continuación lo llevas a ti y lo hueles, espera un par de segundos, ves a quien te lo sirvió y dices: Está equilibrado para mí, sirva la botella.

—¿Eso es catar un vino? —escudriñó Tom, llevándose la copa a los labios

—No, cariño, eso es fingir que sabes lo que haces cuando pides uno.

Tom no pudo evitar sonreír con amplitud y ese brillo en su rostro terminó por eclipsar a Richard. Alguien más se hubiera ofendido, pero no él.

—Gracias, uno nunca sabe cuándo se tiene que fingir.

***

Dos piezas de distintos rompecabezas, eso eran Tom y él. Dos piezas que jamás encajarían de ningún modo por más vueltas que se diesen. Eso simplemente porque no estaban destinadas a acoplarse. ¿Qué tan egoísta era que, a pesar de saber eso muy bien, no hiciese más que esforzarse en encumbrar sus defectos menos dañinos y esconder los destructivos bajo una manto de cinismo y hechizo a los que pocos podían resistirse?

Richard observó las pastillas que tenía en la palma de la mano, separó una del resto y la llevó hasta tenerla a unos centímetros de sus ojos, tal como si pudiese absorberla a base de una contemplación obsesiva. Afiló la mirada y sonrió. No, ese no era el momento de dejarse vencer. Devolvió todas las píldoras a un pequeño frasco que coló en el bolsillo de su pantalón y estudió su reflejo, comprobando que todo estuviese en su sitio. Se puso su abrigo, intercambió unas cortas palabras irrelevantes con su padre y salió de casa.

Tom estaba sentado en la fuentecilla de un parque que quedaba a medio camino entre sus viviendas. Sus ojos estaban abiertos pero su mirada se encontraba perdida.

Adrede, Richard redujo la velocidad de su caminata, analizó la vista que le brindaba el chelista y cayó en cuenta de algo: a diferencia de él, que por su propia personalidad y la adicción intermitente que guardaba como oscuro secreto, Thomas Kaulitz era como un bello cuadro con líneas sencillas y colores cálidos en el que te quieres sumergir para ver si es que algo de eso podía adherirse a tu esencia plagada de oscuridad.

—Solo vamos a ver si es que tú me prestas algo de tu luz, Tom, o si yo acabo mancillándote —murmuró al aire, antes de enfilarse hacia él.

La sonrisa que descubrió Tom en su rostro al verle le provocó un remolino en el estómago, no de los buenos, no del tipo que los ilusos osaban llamar “mariposas en el vientre”. No. Sus cejas se subieron por la sorpresa, quería descifrar su reacción visceral, pero no pudo, se rindió y con la mano rozó rápidamente la suave mejilla del chico que se enrojeció ante el contacto.

—Vienes tarde —señaló Tom tratando de desviar la atención.

—Si piensas que con tal reclamo voy a ignorar la vasocompresión de tus pequeñas arterias, estás mal —señaló mientras la expresión de Tom le llevó a una explicación más “mundana” a su juicio—: Que te ruborizaste —aclaró.

Tom negó con una mueca divertida. —No, no hagas eso, no está bien.

—¿Eso?

—Hacerlo evidente, eso de ruborizarse —dijo—. Es pretencioso, Richard.

—¿Pretencioso? Bah. El rubor es la más peculiar y humana de todas las expresiones, diría Darwin.

—No lo hagas —repitió Tom, riendo y sintiéndose descubierto—. Mejor dime para qué querías verme con “suma urgencia”.

Richard sonrió viendo cuánto lo torturaba el asunto y prosiguió: —Que yo te guste es algo entendible.

—Ves, eres pretencioso —apuntó Tom buscando un cigarro en sus bolsillos, cuando encontró uno se lo llevó a los labios.

—Solo porque lo vocalizo, cómo definirías tú eso…

—¿Eso?

—Sí, llevar algo a tus labios cargados de miel natural y presumirlos como que si fueran un arma indefensa. —Tom rió sonoramente quitando el cigarro de sus labios y lanzándolo lejos—. Y por si fuera poco, castigas a un cigarrillo que ya tuvo el placer de estar dentro de ellos y ahora lo desechas. ¿Harías eso conmigo, Tom? —cuestionó Richard con una frescura que ocultaba lo sobresaltado que estaba ante cada palabra que decía. Su flirteo subía de nivel, sacándole de lo hondo una cursilería y ganas de impresionar de las que no se sabía dueño.

Los ojos de Tom, que se tornaban retadores cuando discrepaba con él, se desviaron, y sintió esa pequeña descarga química en su cuerpo. ¿Acaso doblegarle podría ser una nueva fuente de placer?, se preguntó.

—Dije que te quería ver con suma urgencia sin motivo ulterior. Solo quería verte, y cuando yo quiero algo se me hace “sumamente” urgente —bromeó, viendo cómo Tom esbozaba una sonrisa y sus ojos regresaban a posarse en los suyos.

—Y como todos tus deseos son jodidas órdenes celestiales.

—Nos vamos entendiendo.

Era cierto. Se entendían bien, se picaban las costillas uno del otro con sutileza o con descaro, podían reírse, enfrascarse en conversaciones intelectuales, beber y disfrutar de la resaca; jugar a darse besos y luego fingir que había una pared inmensa entre ambos como para pensar en iniciar una relación formal. Era como una amistad con límites difusos, llena de flirteo y retroalimentación.

Tom nunca había conocido a alguien tan intenso como Richard, los meses pasaban y pasaban, y sentía que su impetuosa curiosidad por el otro hombre no disminuía.

—Vayamos por una aventura —fue la proposición que eventualmente arrastró a Tom por callejuelas de las que no tenía noción.

—Define aventura —dijo con casualidad veinte minutos luego, al confirmar que su brújula interior estaba más que desorientada y no tenía idea de dónde se encontraba.

—Te haré probar una buena botella de vino.

Vino era la bebida oficial de sus reuniones. Tom ahogó una risa, pero Richard se limitó a sonreír. Siguieron caminando por un rato más hasta que sus pasos los condujeron ante un edificio imponente de cinco niveles. Vio a su acompañante sacar llaves e ingresar al vestíbulo, guiándolo a través de amplias escaleras en las que de milagro no se tropezó por la escasa iluminación.

—¿Qué es este lugar?

—Es mi hogar, el tercer piso, al menos. —Llegaron al mencionado piso y Richard encendió la luz.

—¿Tu hogar?

—El hogar es donde está el corazón, no donde se vive. No he dejado la casa de mi padre porque está viejo y acabado, pero ahora que mi hermano regresa de Canadá a establecerse aquí en las semanas próximas, creo que es hora de hacer un punto y aparte.

Las cejas de Tom se enarcaron, sus labios arrugándose en un rictus indefinible. Una parte suya, mínima y ridícula, quiso cuestionar por qué no le había contado de ese sitio con anterioridad, más cuando se le hizo evidente que cada esquina gritaba “Richard” como una prueba de la cantidad de tiempo y esfuerzo que había dedicado a hacerlo suyo.

—¿Esta es la aventura? —preguntó con ligereza, acercándose a uno de los ventanales.

Tenía un sentimiento incómodo en el estómago que no sabía cómo definir y beber de sopetón la copa que Richard le tendió, no provocó más que aumentar su ansiedad. Trató de ignorar la forma en la que su cuerpo parecía alertarlo, como si sus mecanismos de defensa gritaran “sal de aquí”. Notó que era presa de la mirada de Richard que yacía cómodamente en un sofá; sus ojos eran como pozos profundos, y a pesar de que su mirada estaba posada en él, se percibía vacía.

—¿Estás bien? —indagó. Richard asintió y sus labios se movieron de forma extraña, tendió su mano hacia él y sin que Tom lo pensara, estaba a su lado. Richard no dejó ir su mano, contrario a esto, la repasó con su tacto, apretujándola, acariciándola.

—¡Me gustan! —declaró sin rodeos y le dio un beso rápido—. ¿Más vino? —inquirió yendo a la mesa donde había dejado la botella. Tom asintió. Se sentía fuera de lugar, había algo en el ambiente…

Richard se sentó frente a él y pasó sus dedos por sus labios, no de formal sensual, sino concentrado, como si quiera leerlo.

—¿Sabes, Tom?  Creo que malinterpretaste todo —su rostro era un escrutinio completo que carecía de emociones propias—. Quise compartir esto contigo, pero si eres tan niño como para que enseñarte algo tan mío te ponga a la defensiva tal vez debamos irnos.

—No, yo…

—Te asustaste, eso no es pecado alguno, ¿pensaste que te iba a ofrecer un lugar en mi cama?

—¿No lo harías? —cuestionó Tom sin morderse la lengua, casi ofendido.

Richard negó con la cabeza, rápido y sin dudarlo, y Tom sintió como si le hubieran rechazado de la audición más importante de su vida. Pestañeó unas cuantas veces, sin saber si era su orgullo u otra cosa más arraigada a sus sentimientos era lo que le inquietaba. No quiso ahondar en ello. Si bien llevaban unos meses de salir, y unos cuantos besos esporádicos, él no quería una relación o algo serio… al menos lo creía firmemente hasta hacía unos segundos atrás. Y ahora Richard estaba frente a él, viéndole ni siquiera con frialdad, solo pura indiferencia, y siguió así hasta que de pronto se giró, dándole la espalda, y siguió hasta desaparecer hacia a uno de los cuartos.

¿Por qué Richard no quería algo con él? Vio una y otra vez en dirección hacia donde este había desaparecido hasta que transcurridos unos minutos regresó. Podría haber jurado que era otro, sus facciones iluminadas, su boca sonriente.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó jovial.

—No quiero irme —dijo Tom con entereza—. ¿Por qué no me invitarías a quedarme? —cuestionó acto seguido. De nuevo su conciencia le reprendió por exponerse de esa forma, pero no le importaba.

—Te estás equivocando, Tom, no voy a entrar a ese tipo de discusiones —afirmó Richard, soltando la chaqueta que previamente había tomado.

La decepción en estado puro golpeó a Tom, quien hasta cierto punto se sintió derrotado. Su mente lo llevó lejos con miles de pensamientos que convergían en nada más que bulla mental que al final fue interrumpida cuando una sombra hizo aparición detrás de él y unas manos se posaron en caderas, haciendo presión. Richard descansó su barbilla en su hombro, entrelazando sus manos en su vientre y asiéndole con una fuerza que llenó su pecho de cierta tibieza, haciéndolo ceder al confort… Aquel gesto de cariño no era suficiente.

—Esta es la primera y última vez que te voy a decirte esto —murmuró Richard—: ¿Estás seguro de poder conmigo?

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Me estás advirtiendo contra ti o qué?

Richard hizo un amago de sonrisa, enterrando sus carcajadas que no ocultarían que, de hecho, eso era lo que hacía. Quería la luz de Tom, la ansiaba como si fuera un elixir que podría salvarlo de todos sus horrores y la abyección de su alma, pero descubrir que tomar lo que deseaba podría marchitar a Tom, había sido un cataclismo que lo obligó a ingerir esa píldora que horas atrás rechazó.

—Quizá —dijo soltando su agarre—, quizá si es que te quiebro el espíritu no me gustaría que me guardes resentimiento.

Tom frunció el ceño, aunque el gesto desapareció al instante, borrado por la tensión agobiante, como si algo muy importante estuviese por suceder.

—Todas las relaciones tienen el peligro de acabar hechas pedazos, es evidente, es lo que pasa cuando bajas las defensas y dejas entrar a otra persona. No te molestes, pero veo esto un poco idiota.

En esta ocasión, Richard sí que no contuvo sus risotadas que resonaron en el piso como eco herido.

—Tienes razón —cedió cuando regresó a su rictus tranquilo—, es idiota de mi parte tratar de protegerte, ¿no? Tú quieres esto, tú quieres un lugar en mi cama, en este sitio que considero mi hogar, en mi vida, y quién soy yo para negártelo.

—¿Qué significa eso? —Minutos atrás, Richard había establecido que no compartiría su espacio con él sin aclarar los motivos, y ahora afirmaba lo opuesto.

—Me haces creer que no soy el único idiota por aquí, hmh. Besarnos, beber, disfrutar de la compañía uno del otro sin tener un rótulo nos mantiene alejados de las partes más feas de cada uno, sin embargo, me has dado a entender que quieres más, y ahora te estoy diciendo que si lo quieres todo, lo obtendrás todo. Es posible que te arrepientas pero aquí me tienes —exclamó alargando los brazos como si esperara a que Tom fuera hacia ellos, algo que no hizo—. Seré tuyo.

“Seré tuyo”, el par de palabras atravesaron el cráneo de Tom y lo dejaron inmóvil cuando la nariz de Richard se restregó en su pómulo y besó sus labios, desbocando su corazón. No era la primera vez que se besaban, pero sí la primera vez que sentía necesidad de él. Sus bocas se rozaron suaves, sin prisa, embriagándose con el aliento ajeno hasta que su labio inferior fue atrapado entre unos dientes que lo mordieron con rudeza, haciéndole sangrar un poco.

"Seré tuyo" marcaron el inicio del desastre.


	24. Rondó: Capítulo 22

Habían pasado unas semanas desde la cena en la casa de Rattle y los pensamientos respecto a Richard por fin se asentaron, desapareciendo tras asuntos más urgentes. El concierto al que fue invitado en Lisboa como solista había sido absolutamente entretenido y brillante. Se pasó un fin de semana entero rodeado de músicos influyentes, e imágenes y sonidos enriquecedores. Se aferró a su equipaje, bajando del taxi frente al Mozat Institut, y bostezó. Estaba muerto de cansancio. Sonrió pensando en Bill, quien se excusó de no recogerlo del aeropuerto por una práctica con el nuevo cuarteto que había formado con Gustav. Cuando estaba por abrir la puerta de su departamento y dejarse caer en cualquier superficie cómoda y suave, escuchó que era llamado.

—¿No es toda una casualidad?

Se tensó inmediatamente. —¿Tú aquí? —replicó Tom, queriendo mostrar una entereza que no poseía—. No crees en las casualidades.

—Obvio que no la es.

Tom menó la cabeza un par de veces, luego se llamó a la cordura.

—En realidad las casualidades no existen —replicó sin pensar mucho su frase, groso error al decírsela a Richard, la única persona que le conocía un poco más que a sí mismo. Vio cómo la  frase provocó que su ex parpadeara varias veces seguidas.

—¿No crees en las casualidades, Tom? —preguntó Richard casi esperanzado en que la respuesta fuera diferente, pero el chelista negó de nuevo—. Debe ser una broma, ¿acaso te volviste alguien frío y analítico, y consideras que todo pasa en base a una acción?

Richard avanzó invadiendo sin pena su espacio personal, deslizó suave su mano por el codo de Tom hasta alcanzar la palma de este y tomar la maleta. Le estaba rozando de una manera que, Tom sabía, solo de Richard se podía sentir así de avasallador. En un movimiento soltó la maleta para romper el contacto, y desvió su mirada.

Como si el sonido del equipaje cayendo al suelo fuera una señal, Richard se apartó súbitamente y una sonrisa reptó en sus labios.

—Has cambiado, Tomi, y no lo digo solo porque sospecho que en algunos niveles, tus fantasías y ensoñaciones se han roto.

La afirmación despertó la rabia de Tom. No veía que discutir en un corredor fuese lo más adecuado, así que inhaló aire profundamente para contenerse.

—Muchas cosas se rompieron en el tiempo que no estuviste, Richard, o quizá incluso antes de que te marcharas sin una jodida nota de despedida. —Un ramalazo de sentimiento le cruzó el pecho, y aprovechando que tenía que recoger su maleta en el suelo, evitó confrontar su mirada—. ¿Qué quieres? Acabo de llegar de viaje y estoy exhausto.

Se enderezó y apretó la mano en torno al asa de su valija. Richard no retrocedería, jamás lo hacía.

—Quiero que conversemos, es un pedido inofensivo, ¿no lo crees?

Y así como tenía la seguridad de que nunca cedía, también sabía que con él nada era inofensivo.

Tom no quería hablar con Richard. Quería tenerlo lejos, de ser posible a ciudades de distancia. Su presencia conseguía que se sintiese enfermo, le bastaban oraciones suyas para hurgar la herida.

—Creo que conozco esa mirada, ¿me atrevo a adivinar? —Una pausa—. ¿Estás pensando en golpearme, verdad? —Los labios de Richard se arquearon peligrosos, provocadores.

—Vete —intentó una última vez.

—Vamos, demuéstrame que tan corriente te has vuelto sin tenerme alrededor.

Las aletas de la nariz de Tom se ancharon y exigió mucho de su voluntad contenerse de borrar la expresión tan autosuficiente de Richard con un golpe, ya que sí, Richard tenía razón, quería pulverizarlo. Odiaba su capacidad de leerlo como si se tratase un libro abierto de par en par. De pronto supo que si seguía comportándose así, le estaría dando una satisfacción que no se merecía.

—¿Tú mismo irradias tanta clase? —contraatacó con voz forzada—. ¿Eso antes o después de drogarte?

El semblante de Richard pareció ceder, pero solo fue un segundo. —Antes, durante y después —dijo.

Ambos sabían la gran mentira que era. A Tom aquello le pareció suficiente para confirmar que estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Sacó la llave y la introdujo en la cerradura, sin embargo, no alcanzó a abrir la puerta porque una mano se posó en su brazo.

—Lo… Lo siento, Tom. —Por reflejo giró. Los ojos grises de Richard estaban fijos en algún punto perdido a su derecha—. Sé que luce como si hubiese venido a molestarte, pero no es así.

El cambio de actitud era demasiado brusco. ¿Intentaba manipularlo? Se quedó quieto tratando de figurarse cómo actuar cuando su teléfono sonó. Se apartó de inmediato, dejando la maleta en el piso, y contestó sin revisar el identificador de llamadas.

—Tom, te tengo una sorpresa. —Bill sonaba genuinamente alegre—. Para recompensarte por no haber ido a recogerte. No puedo hablar mucho, ¿nos vemos a las ocho? Paso por ti.

Dijo que sí y colgó la llamada. La emoción de la conversación con Bill se desvaneció en un parpadeo. Richard seguía ahí, y seguiría a menos que se deshiciese de su fantasma.

—Él no te conviene.

—Dudo que seas el más indicado para saber quién me conviene y quién no. Dices que has venido a conversar. ¿Conversar de qué, Richard?

—De nosotros.

—No existe un “nosotros” desde que te desapareciste de mi vida sin avisarme.

—Siempre querías dejarme, Tom. Lo hice antes de que pudieras. Te facilité las cosas, ¿no lo ves?

Estaban yendo en círculos. Se frotó las sienes, incluso más cansado que antes.

—Ahora no interesa. Tú seguiste con tu vida, y yo con la mía.

—Bill —declaró Richard, retrocediendo hasta apoyarse en la pared contraria y cruzando los brazos—. Mi encuentro con tu primo Daniel fue una coincidencia afortunada. Bastaba darle una pregunta sencilla y su lengua no paraba hasta soltar cada detalle que conocía. Me contó de Bill, sí. También lo hizo mi padre.

—¿Cuál es tu punto?

—Que estoy bien versado sobre él. Y no te conviene… ¿Quieres saber por qué? Porque es una versión mía. Con buena instrucción sobre temas variados, acostumbrado al roce y a la hipocresía de reuniones de sociedad. Buscaste mi reemplazo, y te admitiré que encontraste uno bueno porque, igual que yo, es inaccesible. De otra forma, sí, pero igual de lejano.

—Bill no es como tú —enunció con serenidad. De improviso, los sentimientos se le juntaron en el pecho y se aproximó a Richard, poniendo una mano al lado de su cabeza y respirando pesadamente—. Ni un mensaje, ni una llamada. Me hubiera conformado con una puta carta. Contigo fue demasiado, ¿entiendes? Siempre te puse primero a ti, por encima de mi propio bienestar y amor propio. Cada vez que quería irme me rogabas que no lo hiciera, y cada vez que no lo hice, rompí una parte de mi voluntad. Vivía para que estuvieses bien, me hacía el ciego ante tu consumo… Fue demasiado —repitió—. Lo único que rescato es que me enseñaste algo muy valioso: hay ocasiones en las que se debe dejar ir. A las personas, las situaciones, los sentimientos. Y a ti te dejé ir, a fuerza, es verdad, pero lo hice. Al inició me movió la inercia y luego tuve que obligarme a poner un pie delante del otro. Peleas, lloras, maldices, pero lo haces, continúas con la vida. No quiero saber de ti.

Tom calló, agitado y se apartó con violencia. Sabía que había depositado su resentimiento, emoción y pensamientos en ese mini discurso.

—Entiendo.

¿Sí, en serio? Tom lo dudó, yendo hacia la puerta de su departamento y abriéndola. Richard era demasiado petulante para admitirse equivocado a menos que en el fondo buscara algo.

—Entonces márchate —solicitó. El cansancio del viaje que de por sí era bastante, a cada minuto que transcurría parecía intensificarse.

—Quiero que me disculpes, Tomi. —Cuando Richard usaba ese diminuto, algo se le retorcía en las vísceras. Recién ahora entendía a cabalidad lo enfermiza que había sido su relación con él, qué tan iluso había sido.

—No importa si te disculpo, jamás vas a volver a tener mi confianza, Richard, es inútil —increpó, ingresando su equipaje al departamento—. Esta ciudad es lo bastante grande como para los dos, así que hazme el favor.

«Pero si nunca vas a poder librarte de mí por completo», pensó Richard, cavilando qué tan inteligente sería alargar la conversación. Decidió que lo mejor era declararse derrotado en aquella primera batalla. Había tenido que probar las aguas y no se había encontrado con nada que le sorprendiese. Tomó aire y se acercó a Tom, quien de inmediato se puso tenso.

—No te haría daño, ahora no —murmuró, y antes de que Tom retrocediese para evitar contacto o le cerrara la puerta en la cara, asió su chaqueta y depositó un beso en su cuello—. ¿Quieres saber por qué me fui? Sin rodeos ni nada —ofreció al apartarse. En contra de su mejor juicio, Tom se encontró asintiendo—. Porque quería dejar la adicción, y mientras permaneciese a tu lado me iba a ser imposible. Necesitaba hacerlo solo, lejos de ti y de mi familia.

La interrogante se le quedó atascada en la garganta.

—Estoy limpio desde hace un año y medio.

Tom quedó sin habla, sintiéndose dividido. ¿Debía sentir felicidad por Richard? Habían vivido mucho juntos, sobre todo había sufrido a su lado cada uno de sus errores en carne viva.

—Sospecho que eso es algo que a nadie de aquí le importa —la tercera voz les hizo girar hacia Georg, que finalizaba de subir los peldaños—. ¿Todo bien, Tom?

—Sí —dijo, sintiendo que volvía a respirar a toda su capacidad. Richard sonrió, debía replegar fuerzas y retirarse, Tom jamás le pondría un dedo encima, no podía afirmar lo mismo de Georg.

—Nos vemos, Tomi —se despidió—. Listing —le dijo a Georg de pasada, obteniendo un gañido en respuesta.

Una vez en su sala, Tom se desplomó en el sillón y aceptó la lata de cerveza que Georg le tendió. La cabeza le amenazaba con explotar y como apenas faltaban cinco horas para las ocho, quería emplearlas durmiendo. Su amigo entendió y no lo presionó a charlar.

***

La sorpresa de Bill resultó ser una cena en una sala VIP de un restaurante reconocido por su sushi. Tom, que había dormido y se sentía más entero, todavía no se recuperaba del choque violento que había significado la visita de Richard. En un momento, se quedó mirando con atención su plato a la mitad, dejando de comer. Bill, que había notado su distracción, enarcó una ceja.

—¿El pescado crudo te está revelando los secretos del universo? —fastidió.

—Si fuera el caso, no te lo diría —alegó Tom, y suspiró—. Pensaba en cómo has influido en mi vida, Trumper. Un tiempo atrás comer esto estaba descontado, vienes tú, prácticamente me obligas a saborearlo, y ahora lo incluyes seguido en nuestro menú.

—De nada —dijo con mucha seriedad.

—¿Eh?

—Gracias a mí ahora tienes buen abastecimiento de omega tres, vitaminas y minerales —explicó como si fuese evidente. Puso un rictus pensativo y tomó un sorbo de agua—. ¿Ha pasado algo, Tom?

El “sí” le picó en la lengua, pero guardó silencio. No ganaría nada relatando su encuentro con Richard, esa era una tormenta sin relevancia que amainaría sin damnificados. Por eso, llenó sus pulmones de oxígeno y empezó a narrar de principio a fin sus andanzas en Portugal con la Orquesta Gulbenkian, sin omisiones ni exageraciones.

—Me encanta El “Grande Auditorio” de la Fundación Calouste Gulbenkian —comentó Bill, rememorando su viaje de adolescencia—. Es un ambiente íntimo y extraordinario. Imagino que te amaron.

Tom, que recién había finalizado su platillo, liberó una carcajada. —El mismo Paul McCreesh me ofreció un puesto permanente en su alineación. —Lo decía con orgullo de sí mismo, pero no pretensioso y cargante.

—¿Aceptarás? Rattle me dijo que tu partida era inminente.

—¿Sí? ¿Cuándo fue eso?

—Hace poco —respondió Bill, examinando a Tom—. Cuando regresaste de Estados Unidos.

—Uhm, sabes que no solo a Rattle lo han estado llamando, pero sigo sin decidirme. La Berlin Philharmonic es el lugar que me ha visto crecer y me terminó de formar como músico. Llevó aquí varios años y marcharme sería difícil. —Tom suspiró y luego sonrió, levantando la mirada—. Difícil, no imposible, ¿eh?

—Deberías perseguir una carrera de solista —recomendó Bill con franqueza—, viajarías mucho, tocarías en tantas localidades y países distintos. Tal vez podrías hacer proyectos distintos además de estricta música clásica.

—¿Me imaginas a mí grabando un CD o siendo tan mediático como Luka Sulic? —Bill contempló la idea por espacio de un minuto y elevó las cejas, diciendo que sí— **.** ¿Hablas en serio?

—Claro… si eso es lo que quieres. Tienes el look, Tom, tienes el encanto y el talento.

—Wow.

Lo cierto es que realmente no había considerado la posibilidad que Bill le mencionaba. Era verdad que sopesaba cada oferta que recibía, qué tanta retroalimentación recibiría y cómo le ayudaría a mejorar, sin embargo, solo había tomado en cuenta las de las filarmónicas e instituciones musicales, no así las proposiciones de otra índole.

—Si me voy, ¿qué pasaría con nosotros? —Las cejas de Bill se arquearon, mostrando que no entendía bien la pregunta—. Tú y yo, Bill. La distancia nunca ha sido una buena amiga de las relaciones.

—Sé que no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que empezamos esta aventura y no sé tú, pero yo planeo seguir contigo hasta que alguno de los dos diga que ha sido suficiente —estableció con seguridad. La sonrisa que invadió el rostro de Tom, no solo curvando sus labios sino también haciendo que sus ojos brillasen, le hizo bufar—. ¿O qué esperabas? Vivimos en la era de la tecnología, así que a menos que te mandes a mudar a una isla incomunicada que no tenga señal ni medios de transporte, no te librarás de mí.

—Gracias.

Bill volvió a bufar, pensando en cómo resaltar lo tonto que se estaba comportando, sin embargo, Tom se levantó de la mesa y lo envolvió en sus brazos con fuerza. Quedó callado y hundió la cara en su cuello.

—De todos modos, nadie te está obligando a irte —murmuró Bill contra el cuello de Tom, respirando su perfume.

—Pero si no me voy yo, te irás tú, ¿no es cierto? —Bill se apartó y miró a Tom con sorpresa. Su rostro estaba muy cerca y se veía sereno, muy encantador. Muy suyo—. No estés tan asombrado, no soy ningún tonto. Sé que mientras esté en la BOP no vas a poder brillar como quieres y mereces hacerlo.

Con parsimonia, Tom volvió a su silla.

—A diferencia de a ti, no tengo ofertas a montón en mi puerta.

—Eso no significa nada —dijo Tom, rebuscando en sus bolsillos un cigarro y solo encontrando goma de mascar—. No soy el único con talento, buena apariencia y encanto. En especial talento.

Bill volvió a mirar sus manos. Era tan extraño. Así como había recordado que en aquella conversación Rattle estaba muy seguro de la ida de Tom, también recordaba las palabras del viejo director: el éxito de Tom residía en su pasión. Él no tenía esa pasión al tocar. Horn aún era el orquestador tras su técnica y apego a la exactitud, si bien chelo en mano lo que ahora hacía era distinto a cuando había llegado a Berlín.

—Tom —dijo con gravedad, dando un trago a la saliva espesa que se le había juntado en la boca—, quiero hacer una pregunta y por favor contesta con sinceridad: ¿Toco mejor ahora que cuando recién llegué?

Tom parpadeó, jamás se hubiese esperado que Bill le plantease semejante duda.

—Tocas mejor —sentenció. Bill tenía los ojos pegados a los suyos—. Creo que algo que no has advertido, pero en los últimos recitales y ensayos te has soltado de manera notable. Te diviertes y disfrutas más con tu música, Bill.

—Uhm... —Tom tenía razón, no había caído en cuenta de eso—. Si te digo algo más, ¿prometes no reírte?

—Nunca me reiría de ti.

***

Bill estaba notablemente… _algo_ , y Tom no podía descifrarlo tan bien como hubiese querido. Sabía que lo estaba alejando a años luz de su zona de confort, pero ahí precisamente radicaba uno de los aspectos más valiosos de lo que sucedía. El chico aquel que conoció tiempo atrás, tan estricto consigo mismo y con los demás, con una mentalidad rígida y pensamiento obtuso, había cambiado a este que le expresó literalmente: «Enséñame a tocar con pasión». Tom no se rió, así como prometió, pero ladeó la cabeza y expuso que eso no se enseñaba… Pero que tenía una idea. No sería nada fácil dar inicio y no llegar a puerto seguro sería terrible, sin embargo, quería intentarlo.

Era domingo, un día laxo de por sí. Tom había dormido bastante bien envuelto en los brazos de Bill, y ahora se encontraban en su departamento. Un desayuno copioso y una afirmación de que su plan no era tan descabellado los tenía ahora en pijamas cada uno con su respectivo chelo.

—Existen tres planos para escuchar la música... —Bill elevó una ceja y Tom sonrió—. Dame una oportunidad, ¿sí? —La mano elevada al aire en un gesto de “como quieras”, acentuó su sonrisa—. No te voy a dar una lección sobre el libro de Copland, solo quiero resaltar un punto. El primer plano es el sensorial y en el que la gente mayormente escucha la música. El segundo es el expresivo, lo que cada melodía le causa a cada uno; y el tercero es el intelectual…

—Ya sé a qué apuntas —interrumpió Bill con voz distante, pasando distraídamente los dedos por su chelo.

—Horn te hizo un experto en ritmo, armonía, timbre y melodía. Te enseñó la teoría y te perfeccionó en la práctica pero… te quitó el alma y te encasilló.

Bill quiso defender a su maestro y, en especial, _defenderse_. Sus manos que habían estado relajadas se tensaron, igual que su cuello y sus facciones; sus ojos se dirigieron lentos hacia Tom y chocaron con una mirada pacífica que querían transmitirle tranquilidad. Aspiró aire con lentitud, oxigenando su cerebro y sus emociones no diluidas, y quedó en silencio, como dándole para que continuara.

—Cuando escuchas y tocas algo, en especial si es música clásica, sopesas instrumentos, técnica y dificultad, y ahí quedas.

En ningún segundo hasta antes de llegar a Berlín, Bill hubiese considerado la posibilidad de estar tan lleno de sí mismo —y sus enseñanzas marcadas en fuego—, que era ciego a una carencia que representaba un muro, uno que debía trepar si quería alcanzar la grandeza.

—Ahí me quedo —repitió.

—La música tiene colores y _debe_ causarte un debate y sentimientos. No interpretas según tú mismo y tus preceptos y estilo, sino que en vez de volverte uno con lo que te tocas, la música se vuelve algo ajeno que tienes que depurar desde un campo meramente consciente. Y no es así.

Tom se detuvo ante la impresión de estar siendo un profesor de escuela dictando una lección, y más cuando notó que Bill, a su vez, daba la imagen de ser un alumno sermoneado.

—No te estoy diciendo nada nuevo, ¿hm?

—No.

—Está bien… Solo añadiré: la música está viva, siéntela en tus venas.

Muy, muy fácil decirlo. ¿Practicarlo? Ese era otro asunto.

Tom puso una partitura delante de Bill, provocándole un mohín cuando reconoció de cuál se trataba: Preludio de la Suite n.1 de Bach. Por un instante, sintió desprecio por esa pieza, pero la emoción se borró rápidamente al relacionarla con todos los momentos que habían sido marcados directa o indirectamente por esas notas.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

—Para nada. Ni tú ni yo estamos para bromas ahora mismo, Bill.

El mencionado chasqueó la lengua, y posicionó sus dedos en el mástil y el arco contra las cuerdas, dando inicio sin demora de tiempo y sin necesidad de ver las partituras. Era fácil, demasiado fácil, podía hacerlo de manera mecanizada. Su oído y técnicas de digitación eran perfectos.

—Detente.

—¿Uh? ¿Qué?

—Estás haciendo lo de siempre, y encima, como tus dedos tienen memoria de a dónde ir gracias a tu digitación perfecta, tu mente está desconectada. Quédate aquí, Bill. Tienes un oído envidiable que te lleva a afinar como pocos, pero siente lo que estás tocando.

—Está bien, está bien. Creo que comprendo.

Quería comprender. Con concentración, puso el pulgar de la mano izquierda en la parte trasera del diapasón. Sujetó el arco con firmeza, pero sin restarle a su muñeca y el brazo la flexible necesaria, y lo presionó hacia abajo de manera perpendicular a las cuerdas, justo debajo del puente. Todos eran movimientos que hacía automáticamente.

—Es necesario comprender la música y estar familiarizado con ella para apreciarla a fondo. Tú sabes de compositores e intérpretes, la historia y la técnica. Pero has olvidado cómo _sentirla_.

Tal vez, Bill lo consideró brevemente, jamás había aprendido a sentirla.

—Aprendiste la autodisciplina, pero olvidaste el dejarte ir cuando fuese necesario. Debe producirte placer. En general, los músicos suelen concentrarse en qué están tocando, en vez de cómo lo están tocando. Tú eres lo contrario. Toca un _arpeggio_. —Bill le miró con cara de “¿estás en broma?”—. Vamos, solo para que te relajes y calientes más los dedos.

Lo hizo sin problemas.

—¿Qué más? ¿Ahora también quieres que te toque _etudes_?

Tom rió. —Sospecho que no necesitas practicar tu conocimiento del arco, o tu _vibrato_.

—Sospechas bien.

—Entonces toca para mí. Un sonido puede provocar más sensaciones que miles de imágenes…

—Para algunas personas —señaló Bill, sintiéndose cansado.

Sin desmenuzar con exactitud qué pensaba hacer, Tom agarró su arco y le pidió a Bill que cerrase los ojos y lo escuchase tocar. Era la misma pieza que le había pedido interpretar a él.

—Siente cómo fluye la música —musitó sin dejar de tocar—. Siente cómo tus latidos se incrementan, cómo tu piel se escarapela… La música debe llegar a ti y acariciarte sin que sepas por qué. —Se detuvo de pronto y Bill abrió los ojos con pasmo—. Tu turno, toca para mí —se repitió.

Sin objetar, Bill dio inicio a la Suite, tratando de sentir cada nota como decía Tom. Concentrado como estaba, no se percató de que su novio estaba a su lado hasta que sintió una mano en su pierna.

—Continúa —alentó Tom, pasando delicadamente las yemas de sus dedos por su piel—. Continúa no interesa qué suceda.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió desde la columna vertebral por cada centímetro de piel y cuando el tacto pasó cerca de su entrepierna, la nota le falló y sus ojos se abrieron anchos con estupefacción, pero siguió tocando.

***

El ambiente era agradable. Antes había asistido a un par de bailes de los dados por la BOP, pero, por algún motivo, era la primera vez que Bill se encontraba en el salón en total comodidad.  Tom llegó hacia donde estaba y le entregó una copa alta de champán. Con una sonrisa, la aceptó y tuvo que admitir para sí mismo que quizá el motivo no le era tan desconocido.

—Te ves muy guapo —comentó Bill, dándole una mirada de arriba hacia abajo a Tom. Lo hacía para fastidiarlo, pero en sus ojos se podía ver que ciertamente apreciaba el espectáculo.

—Yo siempre. —La sonrisa que curvó la boca de Tom le provocó querer arrinconarlo contra una de las columnas y besarlo hasta que los labios se le agrietaran. Ignorando el sonrojo que se posó en sus mejillas, devolvió la sonrisa.

Jamás había sentido esa clase de pasión por una pareja o amante, y era aterrador a su vez que fantástico. El cuerpo podía vibrarle solo con estar cerca a Tom; su mente todavía luchaba de cuando en cuando, llamándolo al orden y a la circunspección, sin embargo, estaba aprendiendo que había momentos en los que dejarse a llevar tenía más recompensas que castigos.

—¿Alguien interesante? —preguntó Bill casual, dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

—Richard está aquí —contestó Tom después de una pausa en la que seguro había dudado si decirle o dejar que lo descubra por su cuenta. Habían transcurrido varios días desde su encuentro con Richard y prefería fingir que no existía.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende? —señaló neutro—. Detesto a tu ex —confesó Bill a continuación, sin detenerse. El Bill de antes se hubiese quedado callado, ahogándose en su bilis y mostrándose entre imperturbable y pasivo-agresivo. Ahora no, sabía que podía abrirse a Tom y contarle esos sentimientos de los que no se sentía tan orgulloso, y no sería objeto de burla.

—No vale la pena. —Tom suspiró, y le sonrió, tomándole la mano que tenía librea y enredando sus dedos—. Olvidémonos de él.

¿Pero cómo hacerlo si Bill tenía la sensación de que a cada lugar que asistían allí estaba?

—Quiere recuperarte a toda costa.

Bill, apenas dijo esas palabras, se arrepintió. Estaba evidenciando que se sentía amenazado por la presencia de Richard. Una cosa era admitir el rencor que le provocaba ese hombre, otra distinta echar luz a tal debilidad. Se mordió el labio, y Tom volvió a apretar su mano.

—Qué lástima por él —dijo con voz firme—. Estoy feliz donde estoy.

A Bill las emociones se le fusionaron en el pecho y en la garganta, cerrándosela. Si hubieran estado en un lugar íntimo, habría besado allí mismo a Tom, pero rodeados de gente y música, se inclinó un poco hacia él y le habló al oído:

—¿Te apetece una travesura?

—Vaya, ¿Trumper siendo espontáneo? —bromeó, guardando el estremecimiento. Bill se enderezó y depositó su copa vacía en la bandeja de un camarero que pasaba—. ¿Me desperté esta mañana en un mundo alternativo?

Bill alzó un hombro, despreocupado. —Será de juntarme tanto contigo.

No era precisamente eso, Tom lo sabía. Era como si Bill estuviese saliendo de un cascarón en el que había estado encerrado por mucho tiempo, un cascarón que representaba su educación de niño rico obligado a comportarse como un adulto desde la más tierna infancia. Lo habían entrenado para jamás salirse de las líneas al colorear una imagen. Tal vez era demasiado presumido creer que con él Bill estaba descubriéndose a sí mismo, pero eso era lo que parecía.

—Me apetecen todas las travesuras contigo —dijo al fin—. Antes cédeme un capricho. —Bill elevó una ceja, haciéndole un gesto para que continuase hablando—. Bailemos.

—¿Acaso has tomado demasiado vino?

—No. Vamos, Bill, cédeme una pieza.

Oh, iba en serio. Evaluó la situación con rapidez.

—Sé que la mentalidad no es la misma de hace décadas, y en teoría estamos rodeados de personas cultivadas, de mente abierta, y con grandes dosis de hipocresía con tal de mezclarse, pero también son tradicionalistas… —Se detuvo—. ¿Me estás escuchando, Kaulitz?

Los ojos de Tom brillaban traviesa, retadoramente. Sabía que para Bill era muy difícil resistirse a un reto, y sí había tomado un par de copas de vino de más, nada escandaloso, pero quería eso. Lucir a Bill. Una parte de él quería restregarlo en la cara de los presentes y, en especial, de Richard: demostrarle que era feliz.

—Nuestra relación no es un secreto para nadie.

Algunas parejas que estaban en la pista de baile se alejaron cuando se dio la transición de una pieza a la siguiente. Todavía renuente, Bill hizo un gesto con la mano en el aire que significaba “como quieras”. La boca de Tom se amplió en una sonrisa conquista-mundos, entregó su copa a un mesero, y le tomó de la mano, ambos acercándose hacia los otros bailarines.

El vals empezó, romántico, suave, pero alegre. Tom y Bill se miraron uno al otro, y por un segundo hubo una confusión de manos y de dirección de movimientos.

—Deja que te dirija —pidió Tom con suavidad, acariciando con los pulgares las muñecas de Bill, quien frunció el ceño, más que listo para refutar, pero el estómago se le encogió ante la mirada acaramelada de Tom.

—Está bien —cedió, poniendo su brazo izquierdo en el hombro de Tom.

—¿Listo?

—Soy un eximio bailarín.

—Espero no quedarme atrás —dijo Tom, haciendo que se unieran a los danzantes en el salón.

Bill se vio transportado a cuando entraba a la adolescencia y Simone había decidido que tenía que comenzar a aprender bailes de salón, iniciando con el vals. El “un, dos, tres”, los giros, las figuras, y los pisotones que su madre había recibido, al menos hasta que fue capaz de dominarlo, formaban parte de las pocas remembranzas cálidas que tenía de esa época.

—Un, dos, tres —decía Simone como siempre—. Cuando consigas desplazarte en línea recta a pesar de los giros, serás todo un experto. Ay, cielo, pasos largos, pasos largos, jamás debes olvidar la elegancia.

Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Otros chicos de su edad se encontraban en el parque probando sus primeros sorbos de alcohol mientras a él le dolían los pies por intentar aprender un baile con siglos de antigüedad. Fueron largas horas agotadoras donde el estómago al principio se le revolvía por dar tantas vueltas, y solo quería ir a su habitación, sí, pero también momentos interminables en los que Simone se mostraba orgullosa de él cuando lograba dominar una figura.

Dejarse llevar le hizo sentir torpe al inicio, pero una vez que se acostumbró, se relajó lo suficiente como para disfrutarlo. Si bien el Vals de la Masquerade Suite no era una obra feliz y Khachaturian había capturado la esencia sombría del relato de malentendidos y venganza a la perfección, Bill estaba dando vueltas y vueltas, y sentía que sus pies se despegaban del suelo unos centímetros.

—La gente nos mira —dijo Tom levemente agitado.

—Déjalos —respondió Bill, sonriendo.

No mentiría afirmando que le disgustaba ser el centro de atención, sin embargo, iba más allá de eso. La mano de Tom en su cintura le brindaba seguridad y confianza, al igual que su aplomo al conducir el baile. El vals finalizó y Bill sentenció que los tropiezos que había sufrido para estar allí con Tom, pagaban su precio.

—Gracias —dijo Tom, haciendo una pequeña venia—. ¿Todavía tienes tu ataque de espontaneidad?

—Más que antes —reconoció Bill.

Llegar a la salida sin que fuesen detenidos cada seis o siete pasos demostró ser una tarea difícil, pero Bill pudo desembarazarse de los conocidos con habilidad. Exceptuando el lado en el que se encontraba el salón y el corredor por el que se podía llegar, el resto de la BOP tenía escasas luces prendidas.

—Creo que sé a dónde va tu sentido de aventura —celebró Tom, alegre cuando ratificó su teoría al ver a Bill detenerse frente a la Sala uno.

—¿Recuerdas que aquí fue donde me hicieron la audición? –cuestionó Bill, abriendo la puerta y cerrando tras ellos después de que ingresaron—. Me sentía tan nervioso —chasqueó la lengua—, y por tu culpa no había podido practicar todo lo que hubiera querido.

—¿En serio?, porque lucías muy entero e impávido. He visto a gente bañada en sudor y luciendo como si estuviesen por vomitar. Tú, por el contrario, estabas dueño de ti mismo.

—Sé fingir bastante bien. —Bill se sentó en una de las butacas de la primera fila, justo donde Rattle y Tom habían estado ubicados—. No me cayó nada bien que Rattle me pidiese tocar Bach o que estuvieses presente. ¿Por qué estabas ahí?

Bill nunca se lo había preguntado y la ocasión lo ameritaba.

—Tenía interés por ti —confesó Tom, encogiéndose de hombros, sonriente—. Lo de Bach, pues tampoco lo esperaba, Rattle es un anciano excéntrico. ¿Me has traído aquí a hablar en la oscuridad sobre los primeros días en los que nos conocimos?

—No, no realmente.

No podía ver la sonrisa de Tom, pero sabía que estaba presente.

—¿No tienes miedo de que nos atrapen? Imagínate que dirían, hombres adultos como nosotros escabullidos en…

—¿Tom? —interrumpió.

—¿Qué?

—Ponte de rodillas. —Tom abrió la boca para hacer una remarcación irónica, pero decidió que esta faceta de Bill merecía ser investigada a fondo. Lo hizo, aunque no se arrodilló sino que se puso en cuclillas para evitar ensuciar su terno—. ¿Necesitas más indicaciones?

Por supuesto que se había topado cara a cara con el lado mandamás de Bill Trumper, tanto en su vida cotidiana como en la cama, y siempre era excitante.

—¿Estás vengándote porque estuve presente en tu audición? –preguntó desabrochando el cinturón de Bill.

—No —negó, sus ojos pegados a cómo Tom bajaba su bragueta y lo acariciaba por encima de los bóxers—. Solo quiero que mi novio me la chupe, si él está de acuerdo, claro.

—Lo está –murmuró Tom.

—Y si no tiene objeciones, luego también podríamos hacerlo aquí mismo utilizando el preservativo que tengo en mi billetera. Así regresaríamos después al baile como si nada hubiese pasado, incluso sabiendo que no es así. Y sí, hablo en serio, pero apresurémonos. La verdad es que no quiero que nadie nos vea en esta situación.

—Qué diría Karajan, que usemos estas instalaciones para tus bajos instintos.

—Kaulitz. —La voz de Bill hizo que Tom sonriera otra vez, más que animado ante la propuesta.

No hizo falta más que un par de caricias vigorosas para que la erección de Bill estuviese completamente dura. Como no tenía tiempos para preámbulos, le dio lametazos desde la base hasta el frenillo, y luego enfocándose en chupar la cabeza sensible sin dejar de masturbarlo. La penumbra hacía imposible que pudiese ver la expresión de Bill, pero sí percibía cómo su pecho subía y bajaba agitado al compás de su respiración desnivelada. A esas alturas se jactaba de conocer los secretos del cuerpo de Bill, sabía qué hacer como para arrastrarlo al abismo del orgasmo y apresurar las cosas.

—Voy a hacer trampa —anunció ufano.

El “Qué” de Bill se perdió en un quejido cuando Tom relajó la mandíbula y forzó la dureza por toda su garganta, su nariz enterrándose en los vellos recortados de lo profundo que estaba. Bastaría seguir un ritmo acelerado unos pocos minutos para que Bill se tensase y llegara al clímax, punto al que no quería llegar, sin embargo, sí acercarse. A pesar de lo concentrado que estaba en respirar y laxo para no sentir arcadas, escuchó un ruido que le hizo detenerse de súbito.

—Creo que alguien se acerca —susurró Tom, ronco.

— _Yo_ estoy cerca —murmuró Bill a su vez—. Sigue.

Tom volvió a considerar la opción de que le habían cambiado al Bill que conocía por una versión alterna. El ruido no volvió a repetirse, pero sus piernas empezaban a resentir la posición, así que se levantó y las estiró, invitando con una mano a que Bill hiciera lo mismo.

—Pasemos a la segunda parte de tu plan –dijo—. ¿De rodillas en la butaca o contra el escenario?

—¿Qué tal en las escaleras que llevan al escenario?

—¿Qué tal en el mismo escenario, en el mismo centro? —Bill rió, poniéndose a su altura y besándolo con ahínco. Se saboreó en los labios de Tom y le mordisqueó el labio inferior. De su bolsillo trasero extrajo su billetera de donde obtuvo un condón que le entregó al otro chelista—. No importa donde sea, ¿verdad?

—No importa —asintió, girándose para apoyar las manos en los brazos de la butaca aterciopelada. Tom entendió de inmediato, bajándole más los pantalones y escupiendo en sus dedos.

—Quisiera haber traído lubricante. Si te duele…

—No jodas, Tom—–lo frenó Bill al instante—. Lo hemos hecho esta mañana, sigo algo dilatado.

La duda de Tom no duró mucho, pero en vez de sentir la invasión de unos dedos, Bill advirtió que separaba sus nalgas y lo lamía sin reparos. Las rodillas le temblaron y por un segundo, olvidó respirar. Quién iba a decir que iba a acabar gustándole tanto tener el papel pasivo como el de activo en el sexo. Pero es que eso era parte de lo increíble de estar con Tom, los límites mentales que siempre se había puesto, se desdibujaban para dejar paso a experiencias nuevas y alucinantes.

—Ya —pidió cuando de la cintura para abajo sus músculos se habían vuelto una gelatina.

—Si recién he empezado —tentó Tom, separándose. Sin dejarle responder, reemplazó su lengua con sus dedos y pronto se separó para deshacer la correa y bajarse el cierre.

No iba a negarlo, tuvo cierto ardor incluso si el uso del preservativo lo hacía más fácil, y tuvo que pedirle a Tom que emplease más saliva. Pero pasada esa molestia, los ramalazos de placer aparecieron y se extendieron por su piel. Ni siquiera era necesario que el ángulo fuese ajustado para que disfrutase del simple hecho de tener a Tom embistiendo contra él.

—Te amo —musitó sin premeditarlo. Era la primera vez que lo decía, y no era porque su cabeza estuviese despegada de su cuello, figurativamente hablando. Lo sentía así, y era probable que fuese así desde hacía un tiempo ya.

Tom no se detuvo ni dio señales de haberle escuchado, para su alivio. La revelación no era nueva, pero sí quería que fuese especial. Sabiendo que su novio estaba cerca, llevó su mano hacia su erección y se tocó con rigor hasta llevarse al orgasmo, poco después de que Tom se medio desplomase en su espalda.

—¿Estás bien? —quiso saber, retirándose de su interior y sacándose el preservativo. Sin que llegase a contestar, el teléfono de Tom empezó a sonar, sobresaltándolos—. Es Rattle.

—Debe estar buscándote —dijo Bill. Ambos se acomodaron las ropas, y sabiendo que necesitaban refrescarse un poco, se dirigieron al baño.

El “te amo” que había pronunciado aún le picaba en la lengua a Bill, que contempló volver a decírselo a Tom mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo. Se contuvo a duras penas, y cuando el teléfono de este volvió a sonar, le urgió a que regresase al salón de bailes.

—Yo te alcanzaré dentro de un rato, necesito un cigarro.

Con un beso rápido, Tom lo dejó a solas. Bill se lavó largamente las manos, se humedeció el cuello y constató que luciese decente, no como si acabara de hacer el amor.

—Oh, Dios —masculló. Porque sí, había estado “haciendo el amor” con Tom de manera aventurera y con el peligro de ser pillados en una posición muy incómoda. Se sabía enamorado hasta los huesos, confirmarlo y reconfirmarlo cada dos por tres se estaba volviendo molesto.

Fue por su abrigo y bufanda, y salió del recinto. El estómago lo tenía hecho una bola que sabía que solo se desaparecería cuando le dijese a Tom esos dos malditos vocablos que tenía atravesados. Igual no perdía la esperanza de que la nicotina ayudara a relajarse al menos un poco. El aire estaba frío, obligándolo a envolverse el cuello, después buscó en sus bolsillos y extrajo su cajetilla y su encendedor. Como estaba resguardándose del viento contra una columna, ninguno del grupo que salió de la BOP y se detuvo a varios metros de él reparó en su presencia. Encendió el pitillo y absorbió profundo, aunque el humo casi le hizo toser cuando reconoció en particular una de las voces de la comitiva.

—Yo creo que estaría muy bien ir a La Molienda, ambiente agradable, comida deliciosa.

Era Richard. Bill no estaba exagerando con aquello de verlo en todos lados, en cada evento social y cultural, y en alguno que otro ensayo platicando con Rattle o un músico. Era como una plaga. Ahora se encontraba decidiendo tranquilamente junto a un grupo de músicos de la filarmónica, incluidos Gustav y Janna, a dónde ir a cenar. Escuchó cómo la proposición de Richard era bien recibida y rodó los ojos. Le daba crédito, sin dudas, por su talento para desarrollar lazos, por esa habilidad con la que embaucaba a cada nuevo conocido; él mismo había caído en su trampa. Tampoco había estado exagerando al afirmar que lo detestaba. Después de la cena en la casa del director, no había vuelto a mostrarse tan frontalmente interesado en Tom, pero podía apercibir el modo en el que lo seguía con la mirada y su búsqueda incansable de estar en el mismo lugar.

¿Eran celos? Por supuesto que lo eran.

—¡Bill, no te había visto ahí! —Adelantando unos pasos, Bill hizo un gesto de saludo a los presentes y se cuestionó en silencio si alguna vez Janna dejaría de ser irritante—. Vamos a ir a cenar, ¿no quieres unírtenos?

—Sí, y tal vez podamos hablar del cuarteto. Harry está muy entusiasmado —intervino Gustav.

—¡Sin dudas! —respondió el mencionado. Bill recién se fijó en su presencia y se obligó a sonreír. Harry y Gustav eran personas que le gustaban mucho, en su tiempo allí había llegado a apreciarlos con sinceridad—. Tu contacto con  Oli Jakobsson es lo mejor que nos ha podido pasar, Trumper.

—Me encantaría, pero tengo otros planes.

Era mentira, no había quedado con nadie. En otra oportunidad, hubiera aceptado el ofrecimiento y llamado a Tom para preguntarle si no quisiera  unírseles; en otra oportunidad sin Richard a un par de metros observándolo.

—Que la pasen bien, muchachos —agregó, deshaciéndose de su colilla—, será para la próxima. Gustav, Harry, mañana los llamo para almorzar y afinar los detalles.

Se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de Janna y un apretón de mano del resto. Cuando tuvo a Richard enfrente, puso su mejor máscara de indiferencia y no se la quitó incluso cuando el otro hombre se excusó con los músicos y le pidió hablar por unos momentos.

—Sé que no empezamos con el mejor pie —dijo Richard cuando estuvieron a solas.

—¿Y quieres enderezar eso ahora?

—No —estableció con desparpajo. Bill apretó sus puños—. Tienes talento —añadió Richard, sus ojos clavados en los suyos—, te lo concedo.

A Bill la furia empezó a recorrerle las venas. Ese tonito condescendiente que estaba empleando Richard lo irritaba a tal punto que se veía a sí estampando su palma en su rostro. Pero no debía reducirse así.

—Gracias —contestó sarcástico. Quería evaluar un escape digno, pero su orgullo le insistía en quedarse allí mismo y ver hasta dónde iba Richard—. Te habrá parecido muy gracioso tomarme por tonto en la casa de Rattle.

—No te tomé por tonto, no te confundas —dijo Richard—. Admito que no tuve una entrada limpia, pero la curiosidad de conocer a Bill Trumper me pudo. No me decepcioné. Eres inteligente, con buenos modales y gusto refinado, además que tienes opiniones propias. —Las alabanzas provenientes de Richard se le hacían deslucidas, sin valor—. Pero tú no eres para Tom.

—Dudo que seas tú quién debe juzgar.

—Conozco a Tom de pies a cabeza, al derecho y al revés —replicó Richard, con soberana tranquilidad—. Quiero que sea feliz y contigo nunca lo logrará. —Suspiró como si estuviera apesadumbrado—. Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente podría verlo, ¿o es que acaso no te has dado cuenta? Ustedes son competencia directa en el campo en el que se desenvuelven. Son dos estrellas cuyo brillo necesita espacio o si no se opacarían entre sí… Te acabo de decir, tienes talento, ¿estás dispuesto a vivir bajo la sombra de Thomas Kaulitz?

«Maldito, maldito Richard», pensó Bill. Estaba dando en el blanco. Quedó callado, sin querer darle muestras de debilidad a ese imbécil.

—No es solo el aspecto profesional, ¿sabes? —continuó Richard—. Eres una cápsula y Tomi terminaría sufriendo contigo. Yo… No me es fácil aceptar qué tanto daño le hice, pero aquí estoy para reparar cada fisura y encargarme de que ahora en adelante nadie pueda resquebrajarlo. Tom es una obra de arte.

¿Este tipo hablaba en serio? Detectaba cierta reverencia en su discurso y convencimiento ciego, lo cual lo ponía en actitud recelosa.

—Tom está conmigo ahora, tú no pintas ahora nada en su vida.

—¿Eso crees? —tentó Richard, un fulgor muy peligroso en sus ojos grisáceos—. Tom va a volver a mis brazos, así como está escrito que debe ser.

—¿Esa es una amenaza?

—No. Es una promesa —aseguró antes de darse media vuelta y alejarse a pasos lentos.


	25. Rondó: Capítulo 23

Bill lo aceptaba, se sentía nervioso. Antes había participado en conciertos siendo solista, pero jamás en lugares de la envergadura de la BOP. Aplastó la colilla consumida que tenía entre los dedos y revisó por última vez su atuendo y su cabello; todo tenía que estar en su lugar, hasta el último cabello. Las últimas semanas, desde que Rattle le comunicó que le daría la oportunidad de lucirse, las prácticas con la filarmónica se volvieron extenuantes. Había tenido que equilibrar las numerosas horas de ensayo (a solas y con el resto), las presentaciones con el cuarteto, y su tiempo con Tom. Lo único positivo era que se había visto tan envuelto en su ajetreo diario que la todavía constante presencia de Richard pasaba casi desapercibida.

Resistió la tentación de encender otro cigarrillo y revisó con una sonrisa el mensaje de Tom que hizo que su teléfono vibrara. También visualizó una llamada perdida de Simone y suspiró. La noticia de que su madre asistiría no le había sentado bien, sin embargo, nada saldría mal esa noche. Tenía confianza en su habilidad y le demostraría a quien aún dudase de él, que se merecía el sitio en el que se hallaba.

La sensación de ser observado le obligó a girar hacia el andén, y una sonrisa nada natural se le adhirió a los labios en dirección a los dos hombres recién llegados. Uno de ellos era Oli Jakobsson, el mismo que conoció en la cena de Rattle y a quien había tenido que tolerar varias veces desde entonces.

—Nos volvemos a encontrar —dijo Oli, estrechándole la mano—. Hoy serás el solista, ¿o estoy equivocado? —Bill asintió—. Te confieso que este es el motivo principal de mi visita y el de mi viejo amigo, ¿quizá lo conozcas? Arthur Von Claus.

—Oh, es un gusto —respondió Bill de inmediato, procediendo a saludar al otro caballero. Sí reconocía el nombre como el de uno de los críticos musicales más relevantes de la actualidad en Europa, bastante reconocido por sus apreciaciones acertadas y ácidas. Las palmas empezaron a humedecérseles.

El diálogo se centró en lo grandioso que era Simon Rattle y el buen camino en el que estaba dirigiendo a la filarmónica. No le cabía duda de que Oli, Arthur y Rattle eran amigos íntimos, y entre los tres podían manejar a su antojo la escena cultural.

Asimismo, el siguiente rumbo que tomó la charla le fue agradable, ¿quién diría que hablar de Kaulitz-promesa llegaría a serlo? Tom era ampliamente admirado y querido, y Bill se sintió orgulloso de él. ¿Dónde estaban los celos que lo habían agriado tanto antes de su viaje a Berlín? No sabía… No _importaba_.

—Bill, querido.

El shock enturbió unos segundos la expresión del mencionado. Componiéndose, fue hacia Franz y su madre. Al llegar a ella, Simone dejó un furtivo beso en su mejilla. Sus facciones estaban tan suavizadas que Bill quiso aplaudirle; el papel de madre orgullosa puesto en escena siempre era fascinante, caía bastante bien con el vestido Channel que vestía, sobrio y elegante. Pero no se permitió ser perturbado ni preguntarles qué hacían en el _backstage_. Sabía que se debía concentración total.

Saludó a su padrastro e intercambió unas palabras de cortesía con ellos, si bien de forma escueta, nadie dudaría que con toda la compostura que el momento exigía. Después, se vio obligado a hacer la introducción con los presentes y soportó a Simone luciendo su “basto” conocimiento de música, así como las sonrisas amables de Oli y Von Claus que agregaban un tinte sombrío para su gusto.

La crema y nata reunida, qué _hermoso_ cuadro.

—Buenas noches. —Bill no necesitaba fijarse en la fuente de la voz que les interrumpía para saber de quién se trataba, pero igual lo hizo.

Richard estaba yendo hacia ellos con naturalidad, como si hubiera recorrido la estancia miles de oportunidades, y tal vez así había sido. Lo confirmó ni cinco segundos luego cuando Arthur Von Claus dijo:

—¿Richard? ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! —No fue su exclamación sino el tono empleado lo que hizo que Bill comprendiera que había algún grado de afecto  entre ellos. «¿Por qué no me sorprenderá? El cabrón conoce al mundo entero», pensó con fastidio.

—No mucho, apenas un par de años —le contestó Richard a Von Claus, y la palmada en su espalda evolucionó a un abrazo.

En una escena que jamás hubiera deseado protagonizar, Bill tuvo que presentar a Franz y a su madre por segunda vez, y no a cualquiera, sino al hijo de puta que era Richard.

—Es un placer —dijo Simone. Richard no se cortó para darle un beso en el revés de la mano y le inclinó la cabeza a Franz.

—El placer es mío, sin duda. La propuesta y talento musical de Trumper es de resaltar, lo que me sorprende es que provenga de tan bella dama.

Las mejillas de Simone se tiñeron de rosáceo y Bill quiso buscar una justificación válida y hacerse humo.

—¿Cómo dices? —terció Oli—. Talento y belleza no se excluyen.

—Claro, claro —aceptó Richard con una sonrisa—. Craso error el mío, solo hace falta pensar en Tom Kaulitz, estampilla perfecta que lo reúne todo.

—Kaulitz es sin duda extraordinario —alegó Franz, aprovechando la entrada para entrometerse en la conversación.

De nuevo, Bill se sintió enfermo, como si le estuviesen quitando el aire. Tanta hipocresía y falsos modales en un mismo lugar harían que estallara la máscara puesta con pulcritud en su fisonomía.

—¿Es usted músico, acaso? —aventuró Franz a preguntar. Richard rió con falsa modestia.

—Me sería imposible convivir alrededor de los prodigios actuales de la BOP —contestó a tiempo que Oli interrumpía:

—Richard es… —vio a su amigo con una especie de complicidad—. Richard es un catador de renombre, un encantador hombre culto que extrañábamos en estos ambientes.

Simone negó un tanto desorientada. —Lo siento, no entiendo bien.

—Comprendo. Su pregunta sería, ¿cómo este tipo se coló en estas esferas? —dijo Richard con una jocosidad que provocó que el resto, excepto Bill, sonriera—.  Soy algo así como la musa de Kaulitz.

La autodenominación hizo que los ojos de Bill se posaran en Richard de modo severo. —Desagradable comentario el suyo, hombre culto —estableció despectivo.

—¡Bill! —censuró Simone, sin creer la mala educación de su hijo. Los presentes se mostraron confundidos, y Bill se atrapó incapaz de ofrecer una disculpa o encontrar un escape a su obvio desdén.

Richard liberó una carcajada, agitando una mano en el aire. Más que ofendido, era evidente que encontraba digna de burla la acotación de Trumper.

—Me temo que debo explicarles a qué se debe mi afirmación. Thomas Kaulitz nos regalará antes o después una creación suya —tanto Jakobsson como Von Claus estuvieron interesados al instante—, y yo tengo la suficiente petulancia como para atribuirme el haberle dado la inspiración.

Ese bastardo era la más viva personificación de lo detestable. ¿Qué era lo peor?, que tenía razón. Bill apretó los dientes.

—Eso es algo que desearía presenciar —profirió Oli.

—Vaya, usted debe ser sorprendente —la siguiente que habló fue Simone, que seguía dándole miradas de reproche a su hijo.

—Ya que hablamos del tema —se inmiscuyó Bill, sin poder seguir en silencio—, ¿por qué no también relatar el resto de la historia, Richard? —pronunció el nombre con menosprecio.

—¡Por qué no! —repitió Richard en tono fresco y afable, y le guiñó el ojo a Bill—. Quién sabe, y la historia inspire a nuestro solista de esta noche.

Franz sonrió como Simone al no saber de qué iba la situación. —Estoy segura que mi hijo agradecerá de buena gana cualquier cosa que pueda contribuir con su crecimiento como chelista —opinó esta última.

—Bien, Kaulitz es de ese extraño y selecto grupo de seres con la aptitud especial de transportar a través de su talento a otras épocas. Tiene las manos más exquisitas que jamás vayan a repetirse en la historia —declaró exagerando un poco, dirigiendo una mirada a las manos de Bill y negó leve, bastante sobre actuado, y prosiguió—: Dichas manos necesitan un cauce, porque sus sentimientos te llevan a los rincones más recónditos, no del universo, sino del interior mismo de quien lo escucha. Es por eso que la experiencia de escuchar a un verdadero músico es totalmente personal así estés en un público de mil. En fin, mi punto es que ese cauce a su vez requiere de tormentas para explotar e iluminar el cielo… Y esa tormenta en Kaulitz, soy yo.

Bill no se había referido a eso, por supuesto, pero Richard se percató de la oportunidad servida en bandeja para seguir echándose flores, y la tomó sin titubeos.

—Qué manera más espléndida de ponerlo —señaló Franz.

—Las tormentas son un desastre natural —bufó Bill. A esas alturas, no podía (ni quería) morderse la lengua—. En tu caso particular, pondría énfasis en el término “desastre”.

Esta vez, Richard no lo tomó a chanza. Rotó todo el cuerpo hacia Bill y depositó con altivez sus ojos gélidos en él.

—Tengo la impresión de cierta animadversión de tu parte, ¿o estoy mal?

—Pensé que Richard Schwartz no cometía errores—corroboró Bill, sus labios hechos una fina línea de ira.

—Perdón por mi intromisión —dijo Oli con las cejas arqueadas—, pero sospecho que aquí nuestra comitiva tiene problemas para seguir esta conversación. ¿Sucede algo entre ustedes, jóvenes?

Richard dio una negativa, sonriendo. Levantó la mano de forma amable como para pedir que se detuviera, y se adelantó a responder:

—Sospecho que ha sido mi culpa. Hace poco puse en duda la perfección de Trumper en una charla que parecía ser cordial. —Aquella frase solo ponía en peor posición a Bill—. Lo lamento mucho —dijo con tal aire hipócrita que Bill lo pudo sentir en el ambiente. Abrió la boca para intervenir, sin embargo, Richard continuó—: En mi defensa, debo argumentar que lo hice desde la humildad. Creí que si pude apoyar en su momento a Tom, podría hacerlo con Trumper, pero ha sido mi culpa. A veces no sé de límites. —Fingió una venia—. Lo siento, me concentraré de nuevo solo en Tom.

—No lamentes nada, y casi podría tener la certeza de que Tom apreciaría que no lo hagas —dijo Bill. Se estaba obligando a respirar, y se puso más impávido todavía cuando la mano de Simone se enroló en su brazo y, con sutileza, le clavó las uñas.

Su madre le indicaba que se encontraba dando un espectáculo. Cuando advirtió que Jakobsson se había inclinado hacia Von Claus y le susurraba algo (aprovechando que toda la atención estaba centrada en ambos), el pecho se le contrajo con coraje.

—Tomi puede decidir por sí mismo… —llegó a expresar Richard antes de que Rattle y el tan mencionado Tom aparecieran sumergidos en amena plática.

Bill notó el segundo preciso en el que Tom vio el grupo tan variopinta del que era parte, y la sonrisa dubitativa que se generó en sus labios. Oli, Arthur y Simon se dieron saludos cálidos, y se dio una nueva sucesión de presentaciones.

—¡Diez minutos para que se apaguen las luces! —indicó el jefe de piso hacia los presentes, interrumpiendo las cortesías autómatas.

—Diez para que nuestro solista abra —especificó Rattle con cierto aire de orgullo que más de alguno pudo percibir. La expresión de Bill se suavizó—. Deberíamos ir a tomar asiento.

—Sí, es obligatorio que recobre su compostura antes de tocar, ya saben cómo es eso —comentó Richard y Bill hizo lo mejor que pudo para hacer caso omiso a su presencia.

Oli dirigió la conversación, a su gusto, hacia un punto muerto. Tal parecía que ninguno caía en cuenta que el verdadero meollo del asunto tenía nombre, apellido y unas trenzas hermosas que esa noche caían por sus hombros. Tom sonrió intentando evitar los halagos por demás molestos de Franz, a la vez que Rattle y Von Claus trataban sus propios temas.

—Esta presentación no es mía —dijo Tom, encogiendo un hombro con ligereza.

—Yo sí creo que debería tocar algo —complementó Simone. Bill pensó con vaguedad en lo ridícula que se escuchaba—. Sabemos que nuestro hijo es de los mejores, pero venga, que hemos viajado hasta acá y sería un honor verlo de nuevo.

La sien de Bill palpitó, “uno de los mejores”, y encima atribuía a Mikel Franz como su padre. Por un instante sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y su mirada se cruzó con la de Richard, quien le guiñó el ojo de nuevo.

—Esta noche he venido por Bill, por nadie más —dijo Tom, sonriendo. Era inocente a la tensión desatada bajo sus narices.

—De hecho, creo que quieren verte tocar porque hace un rato hablábamos de ti —apostilló Richard, pasando sus dedos con cierta confianza por el hombro de Tom mientras el grupo empezaba a movilizarse—. Hablábamos de las “tormentas” emocionales que son necesarias para una interpretación excelsa. —El semblante de Tom cambió—. De lo débil que se puede llegar a ser si solo se conoce de ejecución limpia y perfecta, y no de pasión y sentimiento. Ya sabes… como lo que te pasa cuando no estás conmigo.

Fue ahí que Bill perdió la noción de la realidad.

Richard se había metido en apenas dos oraciones con Tom y él, con sus habilidades, con el efecto se tenían el uno sobre el otro; era demasiado. Las personas que lo rodeaban desaparecieron en un pestañeo, al igual que la próxima presentación que debía dar en escasos minutos. Vio blanco, sin premeditaciones su mano derecha se hizo un puño y en un brinco lo tenía conectado contra la mandíbula de Richard. El dolor en sus nudillos fue instantáneo, así como un jadeo colectivo y la expresión de horror de su madre. Richard retrocedió varios pasos por el impacto del golpe y su mentón se llenó de sangre a la vez que Tom se ponía delante de Bill.

—¡Trumper a escena!

El pulso le temblaba y apenas dirigió una mirada al resto. Tomó su chelo, se apartó el cabello de la frente y caminó con resolución hacia el escenario. Su mente era un laberinto donde se apabullaban ideas y sentimientos. Había caído en la trampa de Richard, ese malnacido cuya única meta había sido ofuscarle. Su reacción por sí sola era repulsiva, que hubiera sido delante del director Rattle, del mecenas Oli Jakobsson y el crítico de música Arthur Von Claus, la tornaba una pesadilla inmensurable. Y encima de todo, su madre y Franz también habían sido testigos mudos.

Las luces se apagaron y el público aplaudió recibiendo al solista que subía las escalinatas con elegancia. Bill era un mapa indescifrable. En las primeras filas algunos voltearon a mirarse con curiosidad, ya que el corbatín no estaba perfectamente abotonado y los cabellos negros de Trumper estaban un tanto fuera de su lugar.

Bill tomó asiento y pasó la mirada del público al director. Sus ojos estaban inyectados de una emoción tan intensa que los aplausos cesaron de golpe. Subió la barbilla, signo intrínseco para que la luminotecnia y el director de piso lo siguieran. Con su mano tomó la punta de su arco a tiempo que movía su nuca tratando de relajar los músculos; apoyó el mástil en su hombro, y contrario a lo que solía hacer, no bajó los párpados.

Había demostrado falta de profesionalismo al perder de ese modo el dominio de sí, pero una parte de él no se arrepentía. Con su acto, había borrado la compostura tan autosuficiente y arrogante de Richard, aunque fuera por un segundo.

Sus dedos no dejaron de moverse. Su sangre fluía colmando sus venas y arterias con un surtido de furor, embarazo, preocupación; sensaciones dispares y violentas. Se sentía capaz de volcar su corazón y las notas representaban el medio ideal. ¿Acaso eso era pasión? Sus manos ya no estaban trémulas como antes, sino firmes y tocando su instrumento con maestría y control. Pero _no_ era como siempre. Su sonido era correcto y limpio, sí, pero lo que inspiraba iba más allá.

El auditorio estaba al borde de las butacas y Rattle, quien había salido con los demás a ocupar el primer tramo de asientos, no era la excepción. Bill ladeó la cabeza, su arco rasgando la cuerda en un sonido de _vibrato_ que hizo que el mismo piso se moviera; sus hombros se tensaban y relajaban de forma suave, nada estudiada. De repente, su cuerpo se irguió enderezándolo hasta ponerlo rígido previo al siguiente _vibrato_ , el cual sostuvo un tiempo más de lo necesario. ¿Error? No, solo le había impreso un poco más de énfasis a la nota, lo cual descolocó a más de uno. Oli giró hacia Von Claus y este estaba completamente en éxtasis.

El _Cello Concerto_ de Elgar nunca había sonado tan apasionado, y cuando el último movimiento culminó, hubo un silencio sepulcral hasta que el mismo Rattle se puso en pie y empezó a aplaudir. Siguiendo su ejemplo y saliendo de la estupefacción, la concurrencia se desató en ovaciones. Bill parpadeó y se obligó a guardar compostura; se acercó al director de piso, le tendió la mano e hizo lo propio con el primer violín. Después dio leve una inclinación a los espectadores, sonriendo. Los latidos le martillaban los oídos y marchó a paso rápido hacia detrás de las bambalinas, todavía escuchando el aplauso extendido.

Dejó su arco en la mesa y movió los dedos tratando de aflojarlos. Cerró sus ojos, aspiró un par de veces, consciente de que no había repercusiones físicas de su enfado. En cualquier otra ocasión la tensión duraría por días sobre sus hombros; en cambio, ahora se sentía incluso liviano, su cuerpo no pesaba y los nudos de nervios que se ensañarían en su espina no hacían mayor acto de presencia. Bill sintió a alguien aproximándose.

—Lo lograste —enfocó la mirada y frente a él estaba Rattle—. Hoy te vi a ti tocar, y fue una experiencia completa.

—Yo… —Bill calló, detestándose. Ahí estaba el alumno de Horn queriendo salir de dentro de él y deshacerse en disculpas, pero no, su garganta se cerró y apenas dijo con suavidad—: Yo lo siento.

—No lo sientas, hace unos minutos juré que iba a ponerte en suspensión, pero si a eso había que llegar para sacarte de tu jaula, enhorabuena. Has brindado un espectáculo digno de la realeza, Bill Trumper.

***

Richard no había pretendido escuchar las palabras de Rattle, así como tampoco había querido ir a sentarse a presenciar el show desde primera fila. Tenía el labio partido y le dolía la mandíbula, aunque nada se comparaba con los rastros de humillación que sentía encogiéndole el estómago. Sin querer seguir oyendo las alabanzas de Rattle enfiló a la salida.

Hizo un mohín el sentir el ardor en su labio y caminó a paso lento, no quería lucir descompuesto ante cualquiera por nada del mundo. Necesitaba poner todo en perspectiva. «¡Cálmate!», se ordenó mentalmente. Alcanzar su objetivo de encandilar a Bill Trumper no había sido tan sencillo como lo imaginaba. El golpe y bajar un poco la guardia, fueron un precio que estuvo dispuesto a pagar, pero el tiro le estaba saliendo por la culata.

Justo cuando llegaba a la avenida, una señora de piel pálida y cabello rojizo se acercó a él.

—Me siento tan…

—Por favor —Richard interrumpió y se acercó a la dama haciendo una venia. Había deducido cómo aquella mujer, lejos de ser la mejor arma del chelista, era uno de sus puntos débiles, así que cualquier cosa que viniera de ella podía servirle—. Le suplico me disculpe —se adelantó, tomando la mano de Simone Trumper—. Debo  reconocer que mi afán de hacerme el simpático me valió el golpe. ¿Sería tan amable de disculparme con su hijo? Dudo poder hacerlo yo mismo.

—Ah, sí, por supuesto.

Estuvieron hablando algunos formalismos más hasta que Franz apareció, y con maña propia de alguien que sabe obtener información, Richard se enteró de su próxima boda. No se cortó a la hora de ofrecer sus amplios conocimientos y Simone aceptó de buena gana. Ni se le había cruzado por la cabeza consultar con un _sommelier_ , y ahora le parecía imposible no contar con uno. A su criterio, el hombre de ojos grises era una muestra clara de humildad, tal vez exagerado al reconocer algo que no era su culpa sobre el asunto de Bill, pero con inteligencia y distinción notorias. Representaba un aditivo imperdible a su cerrado círculo de amistades.

—Siendo un agente libre he conseguido muchísimos contactos, los mejores de Europa —aseguró Richard, sin sonreír para evitar dolor y a sabiendas de que, en sí, no debía agregar más. Tenía a Simone y a Franz comiendo de la palma de su mano—. Sé de qué viñedos pueden obtener el mejor vino, y eso sin mencionar los servicios de catering.

—No sabe cuánto se lo agradeceríamos —dijo Franz efusivo y Simone asintió.

—Más que trabajo, es una verdadera delicia.

A partir de allí, hubo intercambio de tarjetas, números, y una despedida amable. Richard detuvo un taxi y no fue hasta que estuvo alejado que permitió que su rostro se endureciera.

—Menudo pedazo de mierda —gruñó, repasando con la lengua su labio reventado, y se obligó a poner a segundo plano su reciente diálogo con Simone Trumper, y el eventual provecho que podría sacar.

Su departamento estaba sumido en el silencio, incapaz de tolerarlo, prendió el equipo de música y se sirvió una copa de vino tinto. Casta Diva era algo que lo había acompañado por varios países, un constante recuerdo de Tom.

Si él no había querido olvidar a Tom, ¿qué derecho tenía este a continuar con su vida? Tenía que aceptar que Bill… No, más que Bill Trumper, eran los sentimientos del propio Tom los que se erigían formando una barrera que no había previsto que existiría.

Cerró las cortinas, no quería luz colándose por ningún rincón del lugar. Cuando  de las cuerdas de Gheorghiu las octavas comenzaron a subir, sintió como si un puñal se clavaba en su estómago. Cerró los ojos, perdiéndose en su sufrimiento, e inició un baile sosteniendo la copa por el tallo. No duró mucho debido a que, sin soportarlo, lanzó el cristal contra la pared, y una amarga risa salió desde el fondo de sus entrañas.

Se reía de sí mismo, de su humillación, de su dolor.

Al morirse la risotada llena de autocompasión, Richard fue hacia su bolso de viaje y sacó sus pastillas de prescripción. Pensando en cómo a Tom no se le había movido ni un músculo cuando le mintió sobre su sobriedad, se tragó tres píldoras en seco. Sacó otra copa del gabinete, se sirvió más vino y volvió a danzar, esperando el efecto que deseaba.

Se movió lento al ritmo  de las notas, su mano fue a su pecho y abrió la boca como si él emitiera las octavas. Viró sobre sí mismo un par de veces y chocó con la pared, riendo.

—Patéticos, son un par de patéticos —susurró.

Depositó la copa vacía en el piso y le acertó un puntapié estrellándola contra la mesa del centro.

—Frágil —dijo con voz perdida—, frágil—repitió—. ‘Aprenderás que si no controlas tus actos, ellos te controlan, y que ser flexible no significa ser débil o no tener personalidad. Porque no importa cuán delicada o frágil sea una situación, siempre existen dos lados…’, y blablablá, pura basura. Basura clásica, pero basura —estableció, volviendo a reír.

Descansó la cabeza en la pared, recitando un fragmento de la Carta Aprenderás de Shakespeare, parte de su acervo cultural, pero eso le provocó náuseas y rechazo.

—Estúpido snobs.

Ninguno de ellos merecía a Tom. Cada afirmación que le había hecho a Bill Trumper no era falsa, nadie lo merecía, ni siquiera él mismo; la diferencia radicaba en que se sabía cincel de la obra maestra que era Tom. Su cabeza no se hallaba del todo lúcida, o no, todo lo contrario, nunca era más lúcido que cuando tenía cada emoción a flor de piel y su sistema bioquímico trabajaba a mil. Antes había trazado un plan que requería tiempo y paciencia, sin embargo, era indiscutible que debía moverse a la acción.

***

Bill dejó de fumar. No estaba agarrotado, pero sí cansado. Era como si alguien hubiera puesto una cánula directa a su alma con la finalidad de vaciarlo frente al público. Y así estaba, vacío, y a su vez lleno.

Era tan contradictoria y satisfactoria, una sensación que nunca antes había tenido después de un concierto. Desestimó la idea de ir a la reunión post evento y apagó su teléfono para evitar que las llamadas de su madre siguieran importunándolo.

—¿Pensabas marcharte sin mí? —Tom estaba apoyado contra su auto, tenía la una gabardina cerrada y portaba una expresión risueña.

—Sabía que me encontrarías—contestó con franqueza. Ahogó un bostezo—. ¿Conduces tú?

—Claro —respondió Tom, recibiendo sus llaves y sentándose en el asiento del piloto—. ¿Quieres ir a cenar a alguna parte?

—No realmente.

El de trenzas condujo en silencio, pero podía ver que Bill era un volcán que había pasado de estar inactivo a desatar una erupción de niveles calamitosos. En una luz roja puso su mano en el sistema de audio, y como si el cliché quisiera perseguirlos aquella noche hasta hacerlos sucumbir, un especial de ópera en la radio local estaba en su apogeo. Antes de terminar de darle volumen, Bill silenció el audio.

—Esta noche no.

Aunque sonrió, cediendo, Tom se sintió desubicado. Si de algo estaba seguro era que con esa presentación, todo había cobrado un nuevo brío. Bill en definitiva había terminado un proceso y era otra persona, alguien muy diferente a la que hacía tanto tiempo atrás invitado a cenar por primera vez a La Molienda. Lo acompañó a su puerta, sin estar seguro de qué pasaría, hasta que la mano de Bill se entrelazó con la suya y jaló de él hacia dentro de su departamento. Antes de que Tom se diera cuenta, estaba siendo besado con especial necesidad.

—Me siento exhausto —dijo Bill al separarse.

—Es comprensible, has dejado en el escenario toda tu energía. Fue maravilloso.

—Uhm… —Bill no quería que hablaran de Richard, pero sabía que era inevitable—. Me iré a dar una ducha rápida, ¿ordenas algo para comer?

Tom empezó a revisar las gavetas y sacó un par de sobres de sopa instantánea. —¿Qué opinas?

—No tengo quejas.

El agua muy caliente contra sus omóplatos fue como una salvia milagrosa, potente y suave para relajarlo. Sus nudillos no tenían rastro alguno del golpe que le había dado a Richard, pero si flexionaba, sentía cierto hincón. La charla corta con Rattle había atenuado sus miedos a las consecuencias de la escena ridícula que había antagonizado, al menos tenía eso a su favor. Se puso pijamas y fue a sentarse en uno de los sillones, sus piernas encogidas y un suspiró se le escapó cuando Tom depositó un cuenco de sopa en sus manos.

—Qué diría mi respetable madre —amenizó—. Su único hijo brindando un espectáculo de mala calidad y encima comiendo algo instantáneo.

Tom se sentó a su lado con una taza humeante de té y meneó la cabeza.

—Todos están hablando de tu presentación, Bibi, no de lo de antes.

—No digas que solo yo me estoy juzgando duramente.

—¿Por el derechazo? —preguntó Tom.

—No, por la sopa —contestó Bill, sonriendo.

—Dios, esta noche no te conozco, ¿ahora haces bromas? —se burló Tom sin maldad.

Bill, en realidad, estaba cargado. Se sentía aturdido y sobre todo necesitaba hablar del incidente. Tom no se lo estaba pidiendo, pero vaya que el signo de interrogación encima de su cabeza no era una imaginación suya.

—Richard…

—Ni lo digas, sé de primera fuente el cretino que puede llegar a ser. Lo conozco.

Los ojos de Bill se dilataron y exhaló de forma pesada. Odiaba cómo Tom y Richard podían sentir muchas cosas el uno por el otro, unas negativas, otras infranqueables, pero nada quitaría que ellos “se conocían”. Parecía que siempre dejaban en claro que habían sido un _universo_.

—Sabía qué decir para enfurecerme —masculló, tomando sorbo a sorbo la sopa—, como si mi mente estuviera dispuesta ante él como un libro abierto.

—Creo que ya te lo dije, ese es su talento: conocer tus debilidades y atacarte por ahí.

Tom finalizó su taza de té y estudió a Bill, que asintió con vaguedad y se dedicó a seguir tomando su sopa con la mirada perdida. Lo veía de cierto modo vulnerable y era hasta aborrecible que Richard hubiera sido el causante.

—No te conté esto, pero Richard vino a verme cuando llegué de Lisboa —Tom obtuvo enseguida la atención de Bill—. Fue muy tenso —suspiró—, dice que salió de rehabilitación.

—Y déjame adivinarlo, también te dijo que quiere que vuelvas con él. —Pausa—. Tom, siempre quise preguntarte, ¿cómo lo superaste?

La pregunta era sorpresiva y durante unos minutos cayeron en mutismo.

—Me agoté, di lo que pude de mí en el escenario. Volqué cada emoción y cada onza de mi alma en las presentaciones que di. Hasta que _ya no pude_. Me retiré a la casa de unos tíos y tuve un receso de un tiempo… hasta que las ganas permanentes de vomitar y el insomnio cedieron. Sin que te des cuenta, todo se vuelve mejor, sin ninguna clase de explicación; despiertas una mañana y tu panorama ha vuelto a tener color. De cuando en cuando tenía pesadillas o algo me lo traía al presente, pero Bill, el proceso de superar a Richard empezó hace mucho.

—¿Y ya finalizó?

—De cierto modo. —La frase no lo satisfacía, sin embargo, Bill no pidió más—. Lo principal te lo he repetido antes: solo te quiero a ti, y sé que tú me quieres a mí.

Bill desdobló las piernas y depositó el plato hondo en la mesita. El “sé que me _quieres_ ” había hecho que sus manos se crisparan.

—No, yo te amo —entonó con simpleza.

Los ojos de Tom se abrieron como platos, antes de que sonriera y tomara las manos de Bill, haciendo que las distendiera. No se lo había esperado, pero la sensación dulce extendiéndose en su estómago era placentera.

—Yo también te amo, es obvio —dijo. Se estaba tragando el “no subas las defensas”, no quería que Bill se pusiera más rígido; tenía que reconocer que había hecho demasiados avances, y que aquella noche había sido excesiva para él—. ¿Sabes algo? Tocaste de forma tan fantástica que me hiciste temblar las rodillas. Sentía que podía ver a través de ti. ¿Recuerdas cuando hablamos de si algún día podrías ser el primer chelista? Para mí ya lo eres.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Tom soltó a Bill y se levantó, ofreciéndole té—. No seas evasivo.

—No lo soy —dijo con suavidad. Vertió agua caliente en una taza y puso una bolsita de té filtrante en ella—. Verte hoy me ha hecho dar cuenta cuál es el siguiente paso que debo seguir.

—Te marcharás, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

No sería enseguida, ni siquiera en los siguientes meses porque Tom tenía que hacer muchos trámites, además de analizar el abanico de posibilidades y elegir la que más le atraía. Sin embargo, la decisión estaba tomada. Bill llenó los pulmones de aire y fue a la cocina, envolviendo a su novio en un abrazo fuerte que quería trasmitir todos los sentimientos ambivalentes que lo invadían de pies a cabeza.


	26. Rondó: Capítulo 24

—Basura, basura… —murmuró Richard. Sacó el álbum del reproductor y lo lanzó al asiento trasero. Negó un par de veces y buscó el disco que quería escuchar. Cuando La Habanera comenzó a sonar por todo el sistema de sonido del auto, cerró los ojos y exhaló—. Al fin algo decente. Gracias Callas, si pudiera momificarte y tenerte conmigo para cenar sería una delicia. Por ahora, canta —dijo con una sonrisa.

Su frente perlada en sudor frío le hizo pasar la manga de su camisa blanca para refrescar su mirada.

—¿Qué vas a hacer hoy, Tomi? —preguntó, observando la salida del edificio donde vivía el mencionado—. Mi pequeño Tomi… —repitió, sus dedos golpeaban suavemente el manubrio al ritmo de los chelos.

El corazón lo tenía agitado, quería bajarse del auto y apresurarse hacia donde estaba Tom, pero algo le decía que no. Estaba haciendo lo correcto allí mismo, vigilando. Cuando La Habanera se reprodujo por sexta vez consecutiva, evaluó su aspecto en el espejo retrovisor y estrechó los ojos. Era la viva imagen de la desesperación, ¿a qué se había reducido? Pero al menos las cartas estaban echadas y debía esperar la siguiente jugada.

Se quedó viendo fijamente la puerta de entrada al edificio, su mirada inyectada, parpadeando muy de vez en cuando. El estado de letargo no era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado, pero a veces sucedía. Quizá era su cerebro en baja y al que no le había dado descanso las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas.

—Ahí estás —murmuró.

Tom apareció con ropa deportiva, audífonos en las orejas y cabello bien sujeto en la nuca. El cerebro de Richard era una oda a la confusión, pero solo había una cosa, más bien una imagen que lograba darle orden a su mundo, colocar en perspectiva su caos, y ese era Tom. Pestañeó varias veces al verlo caminar a paso seguro fuera del condominio.

—Al menos no vas con el payaso ese —masculló. Encendió el auto en espera del rumbo que tomaría el de trenzas. Sus ojos se centraron en las manos de Tom y sintió que su pecho se contraía de forma violenta—. Sus manos… —dijo, una gota de sudor frío bajando por su sien—, sus sagradas manos tocando a Trumper…

Ahora reconquistar ahora no era el plan, todo había tomado un giro inesperado desde el momento el que Tom se decidió a jugar a tener mesura.

Tom se detuvo un segundo y sacó el teléfono para contestar una llamada antes de seguir caminando. Richard lo contempló sonreír, hablando animadamente, y el estómago vacío se le revolvió. Lucía tan contento y en paz. Lo detestaba, dictaminó. En ese estado no podía destilar sentimiento mediante su música, sus dedos no producían magia. Y la idea de un Tom tan “promedio”, tan mediocre, le causaba repulsión.

Tom lo _necesitaba_ a él.

Detuvo el coche cuando la figura que perseguía se detuvo delante de una cafetería. Aguardó unos minutos hasta que apareció una joven a la que reconoció enseguida. Enarcó la ceja al evaluar a Alana de pies a cabeza mientras los hermanos Kaulitz se saludaban. No había cambiado un ápice, se veía exactamente igual con ese aire alegre y rudo; nada peculiar, nada resaltable, tan simple que le pareció un insulto a Tom.

«¿O tal vez Tomi es igual de simple sin una motivación especial?», se cuestionó. No, no era así, rechazó la idea, convenciéndose de que era imposible. Tom era material inflamable a punto de estallar, solo necesitaba que se le jalaran las cuerdas correctas para que bailara al ritmo correcto, el que le gustaba.

Se acicaló un poco utilizando el espejo retrovisor y se perfumó, asintiendo al aprobar la imagen que su reflejo le devolvía, y bajó a paso seguro al café. Entró de largo como si no se hubiese percatado de ellos, y al girar de regreso, dirigió la mirada en su dirección. Elevó su mentón en señal de saludo casual.

—Buen día —dijo lo más neutro posible. Pudo ver cómo los ojos de Tom crisparon.  Una turbación, un pequeño triunfo para sí mismo, celebró.

Alana lució como si le estuviera costando no levantarse de un brinco y lanzarse a atacarle el cuello. Richard elevó una ceja, con abierta desaprobación.

—Hay que tener desparpajo —gruñó Alana.

—No vale la pena —intervino Tom, apretando su mano.

—Es que este hombre es un chiste mal contado —expresó la chica, aireada. Sus bonitas facciones en una mueca iracunda—. Haznos el favor.

Alana tenía fuego, lo reconocía, pero era uno que no quemaría bosques ni brindaría un bello espectáculo; era plano, simplón y descartable. Richard movió una mano en el aire.

—Un placer, Tomi, hasta pronto.

Sin dejar espacio a réplicas, avanzó hacia la puerta. Ya había dejado en claro su punto. Camino al auto se deshizo del café _espresso_ y condujo a su departamento para el siguiente paso. Una vez en su destino, se dio un baño rápido y se puso un atuendo casual. Ni siquiera vislumbró la idea de comer o dormir, y se tomó dos píldoras más.

***

Tom caminaba a paso lento, observando los detalles y matices de colores que la temporada hacía en la vegetación del parque. A veces necesitaba distenderse. Él no era un tipo de  trámites ni nada por el estilo, así que después de haber salido de la embajada de Londres, en donde afinaba los detalles con el cónsul sobre su estadía en ese país, necesitaba un poco de silencio. Paró frente a una venta de cocoa y bebió el vaso de forma lenta. Aquel día no vería a Bill sino hasta la medianoche que este llegaría de una presentación con el cuarteto que conformaba con Gustav. Inhaló, infló sus mejillas y botó el aire con lentitud. Sí, sin duda a veces el silencio sentaba bien. A la entrada del Mozart Institut, una sonrisa casi lujuriosa asomó en su rostro. Tenía seis horas libres y fantaseó con vino, una larga ducha caliente, más vino y una película.

Al llegar a las casillas donde dejaban el correo, se extrañó al encontrar la suya vacía. Casi nunca se hallaba así. Frunció el ceño e hizo nota mental de preguntar al conserje, pero lo haría al día siguiente. Esa noche tenía otros planes. Trotó hasta su piso y se detuvo frente a la puerta, sacó sus llaves y la alarma se le disparó cuando advirtió que el seguro no estaba echado. Entró intentando no hacer ruido y el llavero se le cayó de la mano al mirar hacia el sillón.

Richard estaba allí, sentado con las piernas cruzadas y una copa entre los dedos. Su rictus era tranquilo, pero una sonrisa reptaba en sus labios delatando que la situación le era sumamente divertida.

—Tomi, buenas noches.

Confusión era la palabra más cercana al estado en el que Tom se encontraba, sin embargo, esta emoción tenía varios tintes más. Su piel se había erizado y la boca se le secó. La supuesta casualidad del día anterior en la cafetería en la que se reunió con Alana rozaba lo desagradable. ¿Esto? _Esto_ era indescriptible.

—Tragar en seco no es buena señal.  No hagas como que ves un fantasma, porque no lo soy —fue el casi regaño de Richard para el chelista.

Tom podía reaccionar, tal vez gritar, tal vez girarse e irse lo antes posible, pero se lo impedía su firme creencia de no estar más a la merced del otro hombre. Trató de guardar su compostura y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—¿Violentar e irrumpir en propiedad privada? —comentó, sacándose el abrigo. Recogió las llaves del piso y las dejó en su sitio habitual—. Es un toque tan lleno de bajeza que no te creía capaz de hacerlo.

Richard ahora sí que sonrió con amplitud.

—No violenté nada. Ayer el conserje muy amablemente me dio las llaves después de una pequeña treta. Agradéceme que, de hecho, me diera la molestia de traerte tu correspondencia. Está ahí —dijo señalando la encimera—. Y “bajo” es algo que no soy, lo sabes bien. Deja de gastarte en vocablos, ya que ganar tiempo es algo que no se nos da. Mejor ven, siéntate y bébete este vino, tenemos que hablar.

¿Por qué no se rendía? Tom quiso irse de nuevo, pero se contuvo. Fuese lo que fuese, el método de ataque de Richard siempre habían sido las palabras, nunca los actos. Debía persuadirlo a que se marchara.

—¿Hablar de qué?

—Es que estoy preocupado por ti —suspiró Richard—. Tus preciosas manos ya no están produciendo el sonido que deberían —expuso dramáticamente.

La idea de que el golpe de Bill hubiera herido suficiente el ego de Richard, tanto como para obligarlo a dar un paso atrás, había sido tan reconfortante. Y es que nada parecía poder lograr ese cometido. Había sido en vano, ahora se daba cuenta. Introdujo la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón, jugando con la idea de tomar una medida definitiva.

—No sé a qué te refieres —contestó.

—Tu pasión está muriendo —declaró Richard, de súbito enojado.

Tom contrajo las facciones. Conocía demasiado bien ese cambio drástico de actitud. Si es que había sido tan ingenuo como para creer que Richard de verdad se había ido para buscar rehabilitación, lo desmintió en ese preciso instante.

—Mi pasión sigue aquí —dijo señalándose las sienes— y aquí —posó la mano en el corazón—. Sigue intacta, excepto que no vivo angustiado, no sigo tu ritmo y no me desvivo por ti.

Todo eso se lo había dicho antes, y Tom no quería repetir conversaciones, así como Richard tampoco tenía ningún motivo para estar forzándole su presencia.

—Si no te vas, llamaré a tu padre —dictaminó, sin darle tiempo a que replicara.

La mirada que Richard le dirigió por un segundo fue de puro desprecio y luego se coloreó de algo más que le fue indescifrable.

—¿A mi padre? —escupió.

—¿Preferirías a la policía?

Richard no perdió el recato, pero se levantó como si aceptara su derrota. No quería involucrar a su padre, tal vez lo único sagrado para él. Como no quería numeritos, bebió el contenido de la copa de vino y la dejó en el encimero, justo al lado de la correspondencia de Tom

—Deberías de agradecerme por evitarte la fatiga de subirte tu aburrida correspondencia. Al menos métete en una deuda con un banco para tener cartas más divertidas que “es usted un inminente exponente”, “podría indicarnos en qué fecha está disponible”, y blablablá —completó en tono aburrido.

Richard fue hacia la puerta, esperó a que hubiera contacto visual y añadió: —No deberías jugar a escabullirte, no te va, no quieres… y, sobre todo, no podrás.

Tom quiso decir algo, pero antes de que pudiera, Richard se había marchado. Su noche estaba arruinada.

***

Bill siempre había sentido cierto rechazo a la idea de concretar la invitación a la boda de su madre, no se imaginaba bien a Tom en el ambiente de su casa, pero la fecha había llegado y no tenía ni una sola excusa para ausentarse o persuadir a su novio para que no fuese con él. Sería un largo, largo fin de semana.

—Vamos, nos divertiremos —animó Tom al salir del avión. Portaba una brillante sonrisa y Bill lo tildó mentalmente de ingenuo.

—Tu inocencia es casi conmovedora —dijo—. Nos estamos metiendo a un nido de víboras y estás dichoso. —Tom rió.

—Confieso que lo que me atrae es conocer el lugar en el que creciste.

—Oh, será una delicia —contestó Bill repleto de ironía.

Como solo tenían equipaje de mano, fueron directo a la pasarela de salida, donde había un hombre con un pequeño letrero que decía "Trumper y Kaulitz". Fueron hacia él.

—¿Chofer particular? Vistoso, Trumper —fastidió Tom después de devolver el saludo del señor.

Bill puso los ojos en blanco, aunque sonrió cuando Tom elevó una ceja al llegar en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto y detenerse frente a una limusina negra con ventanas polarizadas.

—Siéntete halagado, mi madre no cede su vehículo personal a cualquiera… y no me mires así, sé que es por ti. Todavía anda disgustada conmigo.

Y sí que lo estaba, se lo había dejado en claro en la única conversación que habían tenido después de lo de Richard. El recorrido fue corto y Bill sintió la tan conocida sensación de melancolía al vislumbrar la mansión desde lejos. Jamás dejaría de asociar esas paredes a su padre y a la niñez tan estricta y agridulce que había tenido.

—¡Buenas noches, jóvenes! —clamó Ona, básicamente quitándole el bolso a Bill para cargarlo ella.

Tom sonrió.

—¿El mío también lo cargas? —preguntó un tanto serio, y el ama de llaves asintió y trató de hacerlo—. No, deja eso, pesa mucho —negó la ayuda, volviendo a sonreír a la vez que trataba de quitarle el de Bill.

—No lo intentes, será inútil —mencionó Bill. Volvió a ver al ama de llaves e hizo un pequeño gesto con el rostro—. ¿Cierto, Ona? —El ama de llaves asintió.

Un empleado que había observado la escena, avanzó hacia ellos y los libró del equipaje, desapareciendo antes de que Tom se diera cuenta.

—Su madre está arreglándose para la cena —anunció el ama de llaves.

—Necesitamos refrescarnos del viaje —dijo Bill—, si quieres después te doy el tour por el lugar.

—Como quieras, pero dime que hay fotos —pidió, siguiendo a Bill de cerca para no perderse. Subían escaleras y recorrían pasillo tras pasillo interminable. No se le hacía difícil imaginarse al pequeño Trumper recorriendo esos largos pasadizos, chelo en mano, bien uniformado y pulcro.

—Las hay, aunque no esperes que mi madre saque los pesados álbumes y te los enseñe orgullosamente.

—Con que tú lo hagas me basta —respondió con calma, y de premio, recibió una sonrisa.

El equipaje de Tom no estaba en la habitación de Bill, quien chasqueó la lengua.

—Seguro se ha dispuesto que estés en la otra ala de la mansión, la de invitados. Espérame mientras voy por tus cosas.

—¿Irás contra el deseo de tu madre?

—Ella solo quiere tu comodidad, y tú estarás más cómodo conmigo, ¿o me equivoco?

Tom largó una carcajada, y Bill salió. Aprovechando el momento a solas, estudió la alcoba. Era amplia y con un clóset inmenso, ventanales franceses y decoración sobria. La cama era tamaño Queen y estuvo de acuerdo en que ahí estaría mejor. Apoyó sus codos en el balcón. La vista al jardín era impresionante, pero quizá demasiado perfecto. Tuvo la sensación de poner todo aquello en blanco y negro, o mejor todavía, en un inmaculado y elegante tono sepia. Si tan solo pudiera poner música en el ambiente… La obertura de Don Giovanni sería la pieza correcta para retratar tanta hermosura.

Escuchó unos pasos acercarse y la imagen de Simone llenó la estancia. Era una mujer hermosa, pensó para sí mismo. Debía reconocer los genes de ella en Bill.

—Tom, querido —llamó, colocándose una mano en el pecho como si le descolocara verlo.

Tom avanzó a ella con su característica sonrisa y le besó la mano. —Me da gusto estar aquí.

—El gusto el mío, disculpa mi sorpresa, pensé que estarías descansando antes de la cena.

—Estaba a punto de hacerlo, solo espero a Bill que fue por mi equipaje —respondió sin más, y pudo detallar divertido cómo las pupilas de la Simone se dilataban.

—Tom se quedará conmigo —anunció Bill, que justo llegaba. Se acercó a su madre y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de dejar el bolso de Tom en un sofá. Tenía que armarse de paciencia.

—Eso veo —dijo Simone. Era indiscutible que calificaba de inapropiado cómo su autoridad era desobedecida—. Hubiera sido agradable que…

—Madre —interrumpió Bill y Simone lo ignoró.

—Querido Tom, ten en cuenta que tienes preparado un dormitorio para ti solo. Solo deseo tu comodidad.

La repetición de la expresión usada por Bill hizo que Tom curvara los labios. —Lo tendré en cuenta, no se preocupe. Pero aquí estoy bien.

Simone no ocultó su contrariedad, sin embargo, alisó una inexistente arruga en su blusa palo rosa, y sonrió.

—Los espero abajo, dentro de media hora se empezará a comer. Tenemos una serie de invitados que quizá encuentren interesantes.

Cuando se fue, Bill gruñó. Qué imposible era.

—Ni digas que todo irá bien, seguro con tu encanto tú te los comprarás. Nadie es inmune a ti.

—Bien lo sabrás tú.

—Idiota —dijo sin agresividad. Tom se acercó, robándole un beso breve, y fue hacia el baño a darse una ducha.

A solas, Bill se encerró en su propio mundo. Aquella habitación era casi del tamaño de su departamento completo en Berlín, lo cual le dejaba mucho espacio para ni siquiera estar por momentos en contacto directo con Tom, por lo que cuando lo vio salir del baño, su ceja se alzó. Se veía guapo, eso era algo que no se le podía quitar, pero había algo en él que lo desubicada. Tal vez su apariencia relajada, o cómo su accesorio principal era esa peculiar sonrisa. Una sonrisa pura que recordaba haber odiado la primera vez que la había visto, malinterpretándola en muchos aspectos. Hoy, casi un año después, aquella sonrisa sería lo único que podría mantenerle en pie por las próximas horas.

—¿Ya ensayaste cómo introducirme? —cuestionó Tom con ligereza cuando estuvieron listos. Bill lo miró con una expresión clara de no entender a qué se refería. Le guiñó el ojo—. Ya sabes, “les presento a mi novio, Tom Kaulitz” —dijo con fingida gravedad, y Bill le dio un ligero golpe en el antebrazo.

—No bromees —bufó.

—¿Quién te dijo que bromeaba?

Los segundos en los que bajaron las gradas se le hicieron eternos. Al entrar a la sala, sin dar tiempo a nada, Simone se apresuró a presentar al “Primer chelista de la Berliner Philharmonie, Thomas Kaulitz”. Los ojos de Bill se entrecerraron y una expresión de desaprobación cruzó su cara. Era el colmo. Hasta la presentación de su “novio” era convertido por su madre en otro tinte snob de acuerdo al circo que dirigía.

—Relájate —dijo Tom en un susurro, apretando su brazo.

Bill podía hacer esto, lo había hecho toda su vida. El lugar estaba llenándose poco a poco con abundantes invitados, varios de los cuales habían viajado con exclusivo motivo del matrimonio y estaban hospedándose en la mansión. Vio a la viuda que tanto había censurado su madre y le sonrió. Claro que había sido invitada, su apellido seguía siendo relevante.

Como siempre, Tom destiló encanto y buen humor, soportando las exageradas alabanzas de Franz y el modo en el que Simone lo bandereaba como convidado de honor.

Invitaron a pasar a la mesa, al fin, pero Tom sintió una mano en su hombro.

—Tomi.

No necesitó girarse. No era el tono, ni siquiera la impresión de la palabra en la gravedad de la voz; era algo más allá, algo que se removía en lo profundo de sus vísceras lo que le hizo reconocer quién era.

—Tú… —fue todo lo que su garganta alcanzó a decir. ¿Qué hacía  Richard?

—No tan efusivo, por favor —respondió con sarcasmo el hombre de ojos grises.

Sabía que estaba allí para sorprender, sabía que lo lograría, pero la expresión de Tom solo podía ser superada por… Bill, quien justo lo miraba a cierta distancia. Sin recuperar la expresión cortés, lo vio girarse a su madre con una interrogante clara en su fisonomía.

—Creo que tendré una linda velada —pronunció Richard, alejándose de Tom y yendo hacia Simone—. Si me permite mi  opinión, creo que no tuvo que verse tan espléndida hoy. ¿Qué dejará para mañana? ¿O nos sorprenderá acaso aún más? —halagó a la pelirroja

—Cómo dices —negó Simone, notoriamente satisfecha por la lisonja.

Bill seguía incrédulo por su presencia, pero se refrenó de cuestionar aquello de manera abierta.

—No dejes que arruine la noche —le aconsejó Tom al acercársele, pero cuando Bill iba a replicarle, notó que el mismo Tom había perdido algo de color.

—¿Qué tienes? —cuestionó curioso, haciendo que se retrasaran un poco de la comitiva que iba hacia el comedor.

—¿Uhm?

—Kaulitz, dime qué tienes —repitió, presionando—. Sé que no te cuadra la presencia de Richard, pero siempre te muestras sereno, ahora es distinto. ¿Hay quizá algo que no me has contado?

Tom frunció el ceño. En efecto, había omitido decirle a Bill que había encontrado a su ex metido en su departamento una semana atrás. Tampoco le había dicho la eterna sensación de que algo iba mal y que, a pesar de haber cambiado la cerradura y haber instalado un sistema de seguridad, todavía no se sentía a gusto.

—No pasa nada —contestó—. Vamos, tu madre nos está mirando mal.

Cedió, más por Simone que por estar convencido. Richard se sentó al lado de Franz, quien estaba en la cabecera de la mesa, y Bill se sintió confundido por un instante. Ese lugar era el que siempre le había pertenecido a él después de fallecer su padre. Recién asimilaba que ya no sería así: al día siguiente, Mikel Franz firmaría un papel que lo pondría como amo y señor de la mansión Trumper.

—Ven —susurró Tom, dirigiéndolo a los asientos que quedaban libres.

Las presentaciones restantes se hicieron y Bill incluso pudo sonreír a algunos invitados que le simpatizaban. Era consciente de cómo Tom acariciaba de forma instintiva su mano posada a su lado sobre la mesa. Cualquier colapso que hubiese podido tener, fue detenido gracias a la sola presencia de Tom, y no por conservar las apariencias como en otros tiempos; esta vez era porque su novio era capaz de ayudarlo a fugarse mentalmente de cada situación. Sus ojos no volvieron a detenerse en Franz o en Richard si pudo evitarlo.

—Es que catar un vino requiere visión y olfato… —Por más que lo ignoraba con la vista, sus oídos no podían hacerlo mismo: Richard tenía talento para hacerse el protagonista de cualquier conversación, dirigía a su antojo la charla de una parte de la mesa tal como si fuera un maestro de orquesta.

Notando que Simone se excusaba, Bill aprovechó la oportunidad de ir tras de ella.

—¿Por qué está aquí?

Simone, que iba al tocador, lo miró desorientada.

—¿Qué modales con esos? —Como Bill seguía serio y no se disculpó, agregó—: ¿De quién hablas?

—Madre…

—Sigo sin entender, pero mañana se celebra mi boda, querido —dijo haciendo énfasis en el “mi”—. Tengo derecho a invitar a quien desee.

Era evidente que Simone quería zanjar el tema, pero Bill se interpuso en su camino. La cogió del brazo con delicadeza e hizo que le viera directo a los ojos. No podía seguir así. No _quería_. Mandó una silenciosa petición a su padre y tomó aire.

—Es verdad, puedes invitar a quien desees. También encuentro perdonable que el hecho de que yo haya perdido los estribos por culpa de ese hombre no te diga nada, pero no podemos continuar del mismo modo, madre.

—No me vengas con amenazas burdas —acusó Simone, soltándose del agarre.

—No es una amenaza.

Esa era su madre, mitad de la razón por la cual existía, sin embargo, se había dado cuenta que si quería seguir adelante sin tropezar una y otra vez con la misma piedra, debía cortar lazos.

—Mañana estaré a tu lado, te entregaré del brazo en el altar, brindaré por tu felicidad y seré tu hijo. Pero solo mañana. Lamento la escena. —Bill se dio la vuelta para regresar al comedor.

Simone se quedó lívida, pero siguió a paso firme al tocador, y ahí cerró la puerta con llave. Un ligero temblor se apoderó de sus manos, obligándola a respirar varias veces para calmarse. No quiso ver su reflejo, avergonzada.

Dejar que Bill se comportara así era algo que no toleraría. Estaba decidida a controlar; su difunto esposo le había creado un reinado privado con peones, damas, torres y demás, y ella lo había hecho perdurado. Ahora su hijo se había decidido salir de su tablero… Y sí, le afectaba hasta cierto punto. Cuando el temblor pasó, reconoció que, desgraciadamente, Bill no era alguien a quien se podía amar mucho. Al menos no ella desde que él había decidido seguir sus propias reglas, desde que dejó de ser su pequeño y quiso volverse un ser independiente. Negó con la cabeza y compuso su maquillaje, retomando su careta de siempre.

***

—Pudo ser peor, ¿no? —preguntó Tom cuando llegaron a la habitación.

Bill no replicó, pensando en lo que le había dicho a su madre. Contempló la opción de referirle a Tom al respecto, pero calló. Era un asunto demasiado personal, había sido su decisión, y quizá, Tom que tenía una familia tan cálida y unida, intentaría disuadirlo.

—Estoy cansado —dijo cuando cerró la puerta—, además que sigo sin creerme que Richard esté aquí.

Aquel era un tema que Tom no quería tocar, así que el que no contestó nada esta vez, fue él. Juntos se dieron un largo baño, compartiendo besos y caricias que no culminaron en nada pesado en acuerdo tácito, cada uno con sus propios disturbios mentales.

—¿Estás bien? —inquirió Bill cuando se echaron en la cama.

Tom contestó con un “sí, por supuesto”, y cuando Bill no pareció tan convencido, recurrió a una sonrisa marca Kaulitz y una chanza que finalizó en ellos deseándose buenas noches.

Lo cierto era que no sabía a ciencia cierta cómo estaba. Richard no había buscado incordiarlo, sin embargo, se había encontrado con su mirada numerosas veces durante la cena. Esos ojos grises, tan penetrantes y profundos que en otras épocas le habían gustado tanto, ahora le producían escalofríos.

Cuando finalmente consiguió dormir, relajada por el sonido de la respiración acompasada de Bill, soñó con Richard. Era una pesadilla brumosa que saltaba de escena en escena, entre recuerdos dolorosos y de sexo; nada fijo, nada claro, pero con una sensación de angustia en su más puro estado. Despertó sobresaltado, una película delgada de sudor en su frente y cuello, su corazón como el de un animalillo en plena persecución. Se levantó con la garganta seca y aliviado encontró una jarra con agua en una mesita cerca a la puerta.

—¿Tom? —preguntó Bill somnoliento.

—Tenía sed, vuelve a dormir.

Bill volvió a quedar privado a los pocos segundos. Tom evaluó regresar a la cama e hizo un mohín. No quería cerrar los ojos y cruzarse con las imágenes que le había presentado un tétrico collage de su vida de hacía pocos años atrás. Buscó a tientas su cajetilla de cigarrillos y ataviado con su pijama y calzando unas sandalias prestadas, dejó el cuarto con sigilo. Enfiló por el pasillo levemente iluminado, para su fortuna, y bajó por las gradas hacia el lobby, yendo directo al jardín trasero.

Se sentó en la hierba y contempló la luna. Perdiéndose en los románticos azules oscuros y plateados, inhaló la nicotina de su pitillo y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de las bocanadas de humo. Se tendió en el césped y antes que pudiese perderse en la falsa sensación de bienestar que le acompañaba, la imagen de Simone observándolo desde la ventana de la sala de estar lo descolocó. Un movimiento de dedos de la dama llamándolo hizo que apagara el cigarrillo y fuera a donde estaba.

—Tom, tesoro, ¿problemas para dormir?

No debía ser más de las tres de la mañana, meditó, sentándose en uno de los sillones. Simone estaba envuelta en un albornoz se seda, su rostro libre de maquillaje e irradiando una presencia que era difícil de ignorar. Una vez más, divisaba las características que lo unían a su hijo, ninguna despreciable.

—Mucho que pensar —dijo, como si fuera algo sin importancia.

—Supongo que este es el momento adecuado para pensar —cedió Simone con una sonrisa que no alcanzó sus ojos—. El sitio será un hervidero de personas dentro de pocas horas. Tal vez deberías descansar… Tu habitación, la asignada, digo, tiene una preciosa vista de la colina.

Volvía al mismo tema. Si Tom debía concederle algo, era su intransigencia. Devolvió la sonrisa e imaginó la figura durmiente de Bill. No, no cambiaría eso por nada.

—Estoy bastante bien con Bill —declaró con sencillez.

Su oración implicaba mucho más que la acomodación de aquel fin de semana, y Simone pudo advertirlo. No quería descomponerse, claro que no, aunque muchas cosas alrededor de su hijo ahora le provocaban rechazo casi físico. Sus instintos de “madre”, como insistía en nombrar, le gatillaban el estómago y simultáneamente el cerebro. La primera en ser feliz de que Bill tuviera buenos contactos en la Filarmónica había sido ella; pero hoy, meses después, ya no tenía la misma certeza. Thomas Kaulitz le agradaba, no lo ponía en discusión, pero había algo en el aire entre su hijo y el músico que no le terminaba de hacer sentir cómoda.

Fingió otra sonrisa, una de esas que cualquiera que le hubiese conocido sabía que significaba una señal de “alto ahí”, pero Simone no fue lo suficientemente inteligente como saber elegir el siguiente tema, y la puerta que abrió solo precipitó el desastre.

—¿Fue mi parecer o la actitud de Bill hacia a Richard es demasiado… fuera de lugar? —interrogó.

—Yo no actuaría de forma diferente si la expareja de mi novio está en la boda de mi madre —expuso Tom, él sí sonriendo de forma auténtica—. Creo que fue un poco —hizo una pausa pensada—, “rudo” de su parte la presencia de Richard en un evento familiar.

El semblante de Simone perdió algo de color, pero lo disimuló con rapidez. Cruzó las piernas, como tomando inconscientemente una posición defensiva.

—Qué infortunada ocurrencia, no lo hubiera imaginado. —“Y no que importe”, era lo que no decía—. Sin embargo, no es que justifique el comportamiento por demás inadecuado de mi hijo.

—Sospecho que hay ciertas situaciones que disculpan ciertos modos de actuar —declaró con soltura—. Perder los papeles a veces tiene algo de poético, ¿no lo cree así?

—No —Simone dio su negativa con el ceño fruncido—. Ceder al imperativo de las emociones nos reduce a meros animales.

Tom arrugó la frente, esa forma de expresarse… Aquello era interesante, si quería analizarlo. Se figuró a sí mismo creciendo con una madre así y algo se le encogió en las vísceras. Entre Simone y Horn, no era difícil perdonar a Bill por haber sido tan obtuso y pegado a la norma.

—Buena cosa entonces es que su hijo y yo seamos los músicos aquí, déjeme decirle —optó por contestar—. La música requiere de arrebato y vida. A Bill le fue difícil asimilarlo, pero ya ve.

Lo que Simone podía ver, todo, era censurable.

—¿Tú lo _arrebataste_? —señalo con tono que ocultaba mofa. Odiaba lo que el término representaba, ¿qué clase de orden mundial podría pensar que el arrebato era la base de algo, incluso de arte?

Tom negó y subió el hombro de forma desenfadada. Se inclinó hacia un lado, justo donde daba el mini bar y se sirvió una medida de coñac.

—Atribuirse algo, lo que sea, en el crecimiento de un artista es soberbia pura. Cada uno tiene su éxtasis —dijo arqueando la ceja, cosa que Simone encontró descarado—. Bill es una concentración de pasión, una caja llena de tonalidades puras. Su problema es que básicamente se le enseñó a vivir de forma cuadrada, sin salirse de la línea… Ya sabe, como el niño perfecto del kínder que pinta sin jamás salirse de la línea, ese, ese es el que nunca será pintor. Pero Bill, a pesar de todo, es capaz de pintar una Monalisa si se le deja encontrar su punto de ebullición.

—No me gusta —dictaminó Simone de la nada.

—Yo más creo que no entendió mi punto —señaló Tom de una manera tan simpática que sería casi imposible señalarlo de altanero. Creyendo que había sido suficiente, terminó su trago y se levantó—. Disculpe, creo que va siendo hora de forzarme a dormir. Le recomiendo lo mismo. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches —dijo Simone, sin moverse.

***

La mansión estaba bulliciosa, gente corriendo por aquí y por allá, trabajando en los últimos detalles para que todo quedara como había ordenado Simone. Con habilidad, Bill sorteó a los conocidos y llegó a las cocinas seguido de un Tom que iba a paso más lento, respondiendo saludos y contemplando el ajetreo.

—¿Jugo? —ofreció, aproximándose a la amplia nevera—. Creo que hay básicamente todos los sabores, ¿alguno en especial?

Las mucamas y mozos miraron con sorpresa a Bill, como si su presencia fuera algo inédito. Tal vez lo era.

—Naranja —respondió Tom, sentándose en una de las sillas altas.

—¡Joven! —dijo Ona, entrando por la puerta de la cocina—. ¿Qué desea?

—Ya lo tengo, no te preocupes.

Tom observaba divertido la escena. —¿Acaso nunca habías servido un jugo en tu vida? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Lo he hecho —se defendió Bill, aunque dio un vistazo alrededor y arrugó la nariz—. Solo que jamás aquí.

—Oh, necesitas que te vean más en acción —dijo Tom. Sonriendo, se volvió hacia Ona, quien le observaba un tanto incómoda—. Hace deliciosa pasta, claro, si lo agarras con el humor adecuado —dijo al ama de llaves en un tono que sugería intimidad, esta sonrío y se volvió a ver al hijo de la señora.

—También sé hacer lasaña —dijo Bill, poniendo un vaso con jugo delante de Tom—, pero… soy perezoso, el espagueti es lo mío.

Bajo la mirada de Ona y la atención de otros tantos, Bill se sintió sonrojar un poco. Siempre fue sido un niño mimado, pero en Berlín no había tenido un séquito de sirvientes que recogieran detrás de él o estuviera a su disposición veinticuatro horas al día.

Tom le agradeció el jugo y Bill se sentó a su lado con cierta naturalidad. El desayuno había sido servido hacía una hora, así que a su parecer, comer ahí no era tan mala idea.

—Encantador —fue la voz de Richard que resonó en el andén de la puerta—. ¿Está de moda “mezclarse”? —señaló, siendo evidente solo para los chelistas lo clasista de su comentario.  Se dirigió hacia Ona y le sonrió de modo hipócrita—. Jugo de papaya, con un poco de naranja, sin que se mezclen —pidió mientras el ama de llaves asentía.

Bill evaluó la figura de Richard, altiva y pedante, como un ser inalcanzable. Así había sido él hasta cierto punto, y lo sabía. Pero ya no más, lo demostraba al habérsele pasado por la cabeza en ningún segundo que estaba cometiendo un acto impropio. Ona sirvió el jugo que pidió Richard y contempló como este se retiró.

Suspiró, dándose cuenta que desde que había renunciado a los sentimientos negativos que albergaba por su madre, también algo de la ira que sentía por el resto, Richard incluido, se estaba desvaneciendo. Tal vez nunca desaparecería del todo, sin embargo, se sentía más ligero. Giró hacia Tom que estaba un poco ojeroso y no despegaba la mirada a su desayuno.

—¿Listo para el tour? —preguntó. Todavía quería cuestionarle qué tenía, pero sabiendo que no obtendría nada, lo estaba dejando para después.

Tom asintió y después de acabar de comer, Bill le pidió que lo siguiera. Sabía dónde quería comenzar. Recorrieron los largos y altos corredores hasta el área de la biblioteca y el estudio, solo que no se detuvo ahí para que Tom admirara la surtido variedad de libros y música, sino que siguió hasta la siguiente puerta.

—Este solía ser una de mis lugares favoritos cuando estaba muy estresado —contó Bill, abriendo la puerta con una llave—. Era relajante y sabía que mi madre nunca vendría a buscarme aquí. Esta es mi bóveda personal.

Era un ambiente sin ventanas, con luz suave y paredes de madera de caoba. Tenía un equipo de música impresionante y, sobre todo, numerosos chelos dispuestos en orden.

—Vaya.

—Regalos de mi madre —aclaró Bill. «Regalos inservibles —pensó—. Bellos, pero inservibles»

Tom, admirado, no quitó la vista de la colección. Demoró unos instantes en pasar de la mera admiración a adelantarse unos pasos para examinar más de cerca los instrumentos, hasta que se detuvo frente a uno que tenía uno con barniz agrietado y que estaba dispuesto en un espacio especial.

—Wow, ¡tienes un Gofriller! —exclamó.

Los violonchelos de Matteo Gofriller rivalizaban con los de Stradivarius en calidad, en ser únicos y costosos, era comprensible el brillo en los ojos de Tom. Los Gofriller no eran tan fáciles de tocar, pero a manos de un músico hábil, su sonido era muy expresivo y ferviente. A Bill le encantaba ese chelo, lo admitía.

—Es hasta casi penoso que tantos bellos instrumentos estén aquí, llenándose de polvo…

—¿De polvo? ¿Disculpa? —interrumpió Bill, ceño fruncido—. Están en perfecto estado. Mensualmente un _luthier_ viene a hacerles mantenimiento.

Con una sonrisa, Tom adelantó un banquillo y sin pedir permiso, sacó uno de los chelos. Se sentó y lo posicionó entre sus piernas ante un Bill que lo miraba expectante.

—Están llenándose de polvo —reiteró—. Quizá no de manera literal, pero sí simbólica. Estos instrumentos merecen ser tocados.

Siguiendo su afirmación, rasgó unas cuantas notas para comprobar la afinación. Una vez satisfecho, empezó a tocar. Bill tomó aire con lentitud, entendiendo a qué se refería, un concepto que nunca se le había atravesado por la mente. Pero no pensó demasiado porque, para su deleite, Tom no optó por una pieza clásica; lo que tocó fue su propia composición, demostrándole que seguía trabajando en ella. Sus tonos lúgubres, los pasajes alegres, Bill se permitió disfrutarlos todos, parado en el medio de su refugio.

***

El sonido que invadía esa zona de la mansión era inconfundible. Richard quería seguirlo como un ciego a un perro lazarillo, sintiendo que algo le vibraba en el cerebro, en el pecho. Ese era Tom. Ese era Tomi tocando para él. Aplastó la colilla del cigarrillo que fumaba en un cenicero dispuesto en la biblioteca y avanzó con premura. Se detuvo ante una puerta abierta al comprobar que Bill Trumper obstruía la visión de Tom. Apretó los puños y tragó duro. Apoyó su cuerpo de medio lado en la pared y dejó caer los párpados.

Las manos de Tom hacían magia y esta vez no era para él. Sentía celos, celos de aquel momento donde era él el que representaba el papel de intruso. Su Tomi había creado una burbuja para alguien más. Su pecho latía suave, cargado de dolor. Abrió los ojos, bajó la mirada y abrió la palma de su mano mientras la empuñaba acto seguido, y así varias veces. Quería relajar sus dedos, quería matar el hormigueo de estrellar sus nudillos en la cara de alguien.

Una gota de sudor resbaló por su nuca y le pareció asqueroso. Sintió asco de sí mismo. El teatrito patético donde él había sido el bufón no le gustaba. Abrió los ojos al caer en cuenta que no conocía el rumbo que había tomado aquella pieza, _su_ pieza, y la aflicción de sentirse totalmente perdido comenzó a ganar espacio.

Necesitaba arreglarse, determinó, y retrocedió en silencio. No quería que los chelistas se percataran de su presencia. Caminó lo más rápido que pudo a la habitación en la que reposaba y se sentó en la cama, hundiendo su cabeza entre sus manos. Necesitaba una dosis, no, necesitaba dos, pensó. Como pudo buscó en su maleta, cogió el frasco y tomó un par de pastillas. Empacó sus pertenencias y sin meditarlo, caminaba hacia la puerta principal. Ona prácticamente corrió tras él.

—Joven, joven… —llamó el ama de llaves, contrariada—. ¿Qué hace? —preguntó, tratando de evitar su paso decidido al taxi que le esperaba. Los ojos de la anciana chocaron con la mirada más fría que jamás había visto y esto la paralizó.

—Me voy, ¿no ves?

—Pero… es la boda…

—No es mi familia, no es mi problema.

No, ese no era su problema. Su problema era otro, y debía dejarse de juegos estúpidos.

***

Simone se hallaba hermosa ataviada con un vestido color blanco hueso que le llegaba un poco por debajo de las rodillas. Su cabello estaba sujeto en un moño en su nuca y pequeños tirabuzones encuadraban su rostro. Pero lo más remarcable era su actitud, se sabía centro de atención del sitio y se comportaba como emperatriz de la galaxia.

Cuando Bill la acompañó en el altar, se sintió flemático, como si él mismo fuera una pieza más que era parte de la decoración, aunque probablemente ni a eso llegaba; su presencia no hacía tal diferencia, dudaba que fuera lo mismo si uno de los arreglos florales faltara. El “sí, acepto” de su madre fue dado y suspiró, buscando a Tom en el gentío. Lo percibía cansado, un poco ajeno, aunque quería atribuirlo a su próximo viaje a Londres y al cúmulo de decisiones que todavía debía tomar. Quería, aunque no lo lograba del todo… Al menos Richard no estaba. Ona le había contado su partida con desconcierto.

Los aplausos lo sacaron de su ensoñación, y cuando los flamantes recién casados dieron inicio a la recepción, fue a buscar a Tom. Lo encontró contra una columna con una copa de champagne en la mano. Le arqueó una ceja en forma de saludo.

—¿Aburrido? —preguntó. Tom negó, y aunque no era bueno mintiendo, Bill no le dijo nada sino que tomó una copa de champagne del mesero que justo pasaba por su lado—. Yo estoy dispuesto a celebrar.

—¿La boda?

—Algo así, o más bien, mi última participación en cualquier circo de Simone Trumper.

Bill tomó el contenido de la copa de un trago, y Tom, entendiendo, se hizo de una botella recién descorchada y tomó su mano, llevándolo al balcón.

—Pues entonces celebremos —dijo, ahora sí con una sonrisa que revelaba el gusto que sentía al ver a Bill fuera de la carcasa con la que lo había conocido.


	27. Rondó: Capítulo 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maria Callas, la diva, la única, la imponente. El amor de su vida fue Aristóteles Onassis. Literalmente, la Callas vivía por él y para él, su pasión era el magnate griego; ella era la princesa del rey. Cuando Onassis la dejó, deslumbrado por Jacky Kennedy, la gran Callas, herida en su orgullo y en su amor, se dejó morir. Cuentan los amigos de ella y maestros que no comía, su voz se desmejoró muchísimo. A veces, incluso, la bañaban y cambiaban para llevarla a cantar a los teatros donde dejaba sus interpretaciones más desgarradoras.

A Tom le animaba bastante ir a Londres, no se lo había ocultado a nadie. Le daba algo de pesar las semanas lejos de Bill, pero si se las habían ingeniado con su larga estadía en Nueva York, a un océano de distancia, podrían con eso sin problemas. Ya se había despedido de todos y solo quedaba pasar por su departamento y recoger sus pertenencias, luego ir al aeropuerto y abordar el avión. Al llegar a su destino se detuvo, la misma sensación en la nuca, como si fuese a encontrar algo desagradable. Abrió la puerta, marcó el código de seguridad antes de que un “beep” sonara y se apretó el puente de la nariz. Ni siquiera Georg o Bill sabían que una de las razones primordiales por las que había aceptado participar como solista invitado por toda una temporada en  la London Symphony Orchestra, era que quería poner distancia física entre su ex y él. Estaba harto de la paranoia de la que había sido presa desde que Richard había vuelto y puso en claro que no lo dejaría en paz.

Entró dejando su juego de llaves en la mesita y al lado de estas el colgante en forma de estrella que Bill le había regalado unos días atrás. Según avanzaba hacia su cuarto, sintió que la intranquilidad aumentaba. Volvió a ver sobre su hombro un par de veces y frunció el ceño, tratando de ignorar los engaños que, a su juicio, su mente le jugaba. Abrió su maleta para hacer una comprobación de último momento, y notó algo extraño en ella, como si el orden estuviera incorrecto. Respiró de forma pesada, la cerró y dio un vistazo  a  las ventanas.  Cogió la valija, su bolso de mano, y al llegar a la sala, la garganta se le cerró; y la figura de Richard plantada en medio del lugar le hizo dar un paso atrás.

—No es la reacción que me gustaría recibir, pero es lo que hay —le saludó con una sonrisa.

Tom sintió el amargo sabor de la bilis en el revés de su garganta. La primera vez se había comportado todo lo educado y paciente que pudo. Ahora era demasiado. Era _suficiente_.

—Estorbas —gruñó—. Me tengo que ir.

—Oh, sí, Londres —asintió Richard, como si lo supiera cada pormenor. «Quizá sea así», fue el pensamiento que tuvo Tom, provocando que un escalofrío le recorriera la columna vertebral—. ¿Por qué tanta apuro? —volvió a sonreír—. ¿Sabes? Te estás volviendo descuidado y eso, mhm… —Hizo una pausa y asintió leve con el mentón varias veces hasta que fingió recordar lo que quería decir—. Eso es significa que te estás perdiendo a ti mismo.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—No habías guardado hilo dental —respondió Richard con estudiada seriedad—. No te preocupes, lo puse en la bolsa interna del  lado derecho.

La ira y la alarma burbujearon en su interior. Cuando Richard se acercó y quiso quitarle su bolso de mano, sin embargo, no cedió; todo lo contrario, dejó caer la maleta y se aferró al bolso con fuerza hasta que Richard renunció a su intento. Tom dio largas exhalaciones, dejando que sus fosas se ensancharan de forma lenta.

—Me haces perder la paciencia —expuso en tono firme. Bien sabía que mostrar su temor y desconcierto solo lo harían más vulnerable. Y si mostrarse así era una pésima idea ante cualquiera, ante Richard era suicidio.

—Pues paciencia no es lo que pido de ti —dijo Richard, retrocediendo unos pasos.

—No me interesa qué es lo que quieras.

Tom tenía su equipaje, documentos y pasaje de avión, así como una innegable necesidad de irse. Volvió a agarrar la maleta, fue por sus llaves y el colgante de estrellas y abrió la puerta, o más bien, lo intentó, porque la figura de Richard se asió a la suya con vigor. Trastabilló y el colgante se le escapó de los dedos.

—¡Suéltame! —rugió, forcejeando. La maleta cayó al suelo en un sonido seco, al igual que el bolso de mano. Tenía una sensación de déja vù horrorosa: él queriendo irse, Richard sujetándolo con todo su desespero.

—Jamás, Tomi.

Richard era fuerte y los brazos empezaron a adormecérsele, pero en un tirón vigoroso quedó libre. Lamentablemente, por la fuerza, su cabeza se estampó contra la madera y la visión se le nubló. Un hilillo de sangre descendió desde su nariz por su labio y su barbilla; las punzadas de dolor abundantes. Su respiración estaba alterada y el furor le bullía en las venas, era como si fuera un animal atrapado en una jaula, sobrecogido, pero dispuesto a luchar. Giró más que dispuesto a estampar su puño contra la cara de Richard, pero él le ganó el movimiento, envolviéndolo otra vez en un abrazo forzado.

—Jamás —volvió a repetir contra su cuello.

—Estás loco… —alcanzó a decir antes de sentir un pinchazo en el brazo a través de las capas de ropa.

Richard logró atraparlo antes de que cayera por completo y lo apostó con cuidado en el piso frío. La jeringa contenía una droga que le garantizaba a un Tom lo suficientemente dócil por las siguientes horas.

—Tomi estúpido —masculló molesto, besándole de forma casi dulce la mano. Limpió los rastros de sangre seca y llevó la valija y el bolso a su coche. Luego de guardarlos, regresó por el chelista.

***

Tom pestañeó varias veces, y antes de abrir por completo sus ojos, su razón e instinto de sobrevivencia le hicieron apretar de nuevo los párpados sobre sus orbes.

—Fingir que duermes es idiota —fue la voz que le hizo resignarse a su suerte. Abrió los ojos tratando de enfocar algo, cualquier cosa; se desesperó, su vista estaba anubarrada.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Tom, tratando de controlarse en medio de respiraciones entrecortadas.

—¡No te oigo! —exclamó alguien que, sin duda, era Richard—. Habla fuerte —le pidió y fue ahí que el de trenzas logró mirar por fin con claridad—. Ves, todo sería más fácil, Tomi, si quisieras que lo fuera, pero no… A ti te gusta complicar las cosas.

—¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué me has inyectado? —Hizo una pausa, su saliva era espesa, difícil de tragar—. ¿Qué pretendes?

—Paso a paso. —Richard estaba sentado a unos metros en un amplio sillón, sus piernas cruzadas y una copa llena de vino en su mano. La sensación de déja vù lo recorrió otra vez, lo había visto tantas otras veces así.

Contempló la idea de tomar aire y destrozar sus pulmones en gritos. Anticipando sus acciones, Richard puso un dedo en sus propios labios, haciendo una señal de ‘silencio’.

—No servirá de nada —le aconsejó con una sonrisa—. Esta localidad prácticamente no tiene habitantes y la estancia ha sido insonorizada.

Queriendo comprobar la resistencia de sus amarres, Tom comenzó a removerse con fuerza.

—Basta, ¡te harás daño! —pronunció Richard, crispado—. ¡Tus manos no!

De inmediato, Tom paró. Debía ser inteligente, lo sabía, y enfurecer a Richard era una pésima idea. Bajó su rostro y trató de pensar rápido; necesitaba ganar tiempo.

Tenía las manos y los pies atados a una silla estilo Luis XVI. El temor se enraizó en su vientre, estaba atrapado, además de tener una leve jaqueca, y la boca y gargantas resecas. Seguro se hallaban en un sitio alejado de la ciudad, lo sabía por los pequeños trazos del exterior que se veían a través de las ventanas cubiertas con cortinas empolvadas de terciopelo verde. Debía mantener la cabeza fría, debía figurarse exactamente la situación y buscar escape. Al menos esos fueron los pensamientos que tuvo, pero estos no hicieron retroceder el sintió pánico.

—¿Por qué a mí? —dijo, forzando una tranquilidad que no poseía. Tom quería apelar a aquel lado de Richard que sentía ternura por él, que quizá podría hasta ceder.

El cristal del vaso rompiéndose contra la pared hizo que Tom levantase la cara. La imagen que encontró distaba de ser gentil.

—“¿Por qué a mí?” —repitió Richard—. No, Tom, no me faltes el respeto así —expresó molesto—. Quiero pensar que no has bajado tanto de nivel intelectual que ahora eres un bobo más. Sabes que no lo eres —dijo lo último dando un golpe con su palma abierta en la mesita que tenía el lado—.  “¿Por qué a mí?” sería una pregunta tonta que le aceptaría a cualquier hijo de vecino.

Se levantó de golpe y avanzó hacia Tom, quien sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía. Debía aceptar que no podía apelar a nada que él creyera o diera por sentado sobre su ex amante.

—Mírame —le ordenó Richard—. Todo, todo es por ti, así que sí tiene que ver contigo. No vuelvas a lanzarme preguntas estúpidas, no me enamoré de ti porque fueras un tipo del vulgo —estableció, girándose. Cogió dos copas nuevas de una gaveta y las llenó de vino—. Vamos a beber, necesitas calmarte —dijo regresando a su lado y acercó la orilla de la copa a sus labios.

Entre el hecho de tener aún la garganta seca y saber que negarse podría desatar un episodio desagradable, Tom aceptó el vino, ingiriendo sorbo tras sorbo. Hubiera deseado más agua mineral o un jugo natural, ¿pero acaso tenía opción?

—¿Recuerdas cuando te di una lección rápida de cómo degustar un vino? —preguntó Richard, alejándose. Sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió. Tom se contuvo las ganas de pedirle una calada—. ¿Recuerdas?

—Sí, para fingir saber de qué hablaba.

—Te enseñé cómo tenías que hacer movimientos cortos y circulares con la copa para que el vino se llenara de oxígeno y pudieras analizar los aromas. Determinar si era una serie floral, frutal, vegetal o mineral. —Richard hizo el movimiento que había descrito y acercó la copa a su nariz, como si olfateara con interés—. O si era especiada, como lo es este vino. Luego, cómo debías tomar un trago, mantenerlo en la boca y pasar el vino por la lengua, apretándolo contra el paladar. En la punta sentirías lo dulce, los ácidos en los laterales y en la parte posterior el amargo. Ese es el recuento rápido, la analogía. Paso a paso —repitió lo que había dicho antes—. A ti te enseñé la senda correcta, Tomi. Lo hice didáctico, con una sonrisa, y tú jamás notaste la manipulación.

En contra de su criterio, Tom llenó los pulmones y expulsó con lentitud el aire.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—El talento es tuyo, igual tu encanto natural —dijo Richard, botando la ceniza de su cigarrillo consumido al suelo—, pero el músico que eres, me lo debes a mí —afirmó de manera categórica.

—¿De nuevo hablas de lo que me hiciste sufrir? —Como no obtuvo respuesta, Tom hizo un mohín que hizo que la nariz le doliera por el golpe que había recibido antes—. Porque si ese es el caso, deja de atribuirte que…

—¡Te he dicho que no eres un idiota! —exclamó Richard, enderezándose—. No actúes como tal.

—Ilústrame entonces, porque no entiendo.

—Lo acabo de hacer. Yo le quité lo de “promesa” a “Kaulitz-promesa”, ¿no lo ves? Te llevé de la mano a conocer a la gente que tenías que conocer, te hice codearte con quien debías, y te alenté a que te deshicieras practicando y poniendo tu alma en las notas. Dejarte —escupió— y hacer que te desangraras, solo fue el último engranaje.

—¿Gracias? —contestó Tom con un tono cargado de ironía después de un corto silencio.

Eso hizo colisión contra cada uno de los sentidos de Richard. Hasta el momento, el chelista sabía que Richard estaba sobresaltado, fuera de sí, pero completamente sobrio. Así que cuando vio cómo viró hacia una pequeña maleta y sacó el estuche en el que llevaba sus pastillas de prescripción, supo que el asunto solo podría ponerse peor.

—A pesar de tu “gracias” sarcástico —dijo Richard con un dejo herido en la voz—, voy a tratar de calmarme. —Sacó sus pastillas y comenzó a contarlas de forma autómata—. Y es que, Tom… te has vuelto en un tonto que ama jugar a la ruleta rusa, y por más que me gusta el juego, no giraría la ruleta en tu sien. No si sabes que la bala que va a impactarte soy yo, porque sabes que no hiero… Yo acabo —pronunció aquello último de forma pausada, volviendo a verle de reojo.

Richard se estiró y tomó el control del sistema de sonido, dio _play_ al disco que se reproducía y sonrió cuando la voz de María Callas inundó la estancia. Dejó caer los párpados y movió su cabeza de forma suave al ritmo del violín principal en las primeras notas.

—Dramática y perfecta —comentó mientras comenzaba a ingerir las pastillas una a una.

Tom no se atrevía a interrumpir, mucho menos a dejar de observar los actos de Richard, que de nuevo estaba sentado en el sillón. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, contemplando al otro engullir las píldoras con intervalos de tragos de vino. Lo que sí supo, fue que las arias en la voz de la Callas jamás le habían parecido tan largas y agónicas.

Richard por fin posó su mirada en él, y lo observó largo tiempo. “Casta Diva” invadía el ambiente.

—Lo sé, Tomi, lo sé. Pobre patética, la diva de la ópera reducida a nada. —Exhaló einhaló con los ojos cerrados—. Por la necia ilusión del amor cuando lo perdió a él, lo perdió todo. —Meneó la cabeza varias veces. Richard se veía abatido; sus ojos, cristalizados por el efecto de la droga, se incrustaron en él de nuevo—. Así… así te sentiste tú cuando te abandoné, ¿verdad?, como una figurilla patética. ¿Puedes ver la similitud? A ella la dejó el amor de su vida, la condenó a la muerte más agónica del mundo y la Diva se vino al piso… Pero tú no. Tú supiste encausar el dolor y convertirlo en magia. Me hiciste sentir orgulloso. Entonces apareció él y te alejó de mí. Peor incluso, se metió con tu esencia y te quitó lustre.

—¿Él? —tanteó.

—Trumper —siseó—. Tu excepcionalidad se ha deteriorado, ¿no lo ves? Tus sentimientos se han estado volviendo superfluos y vanos, ¡inservibles! No puedo dejar que mi obra se derrumbe ante mí sin hacer nada.

Richard estaba cada vez más errático. Cuando “La canción de las campanillas” de la ópera Lakmé dio inicio, contempló al otro hombre moverse en la estancia al son de la voz de la soprano hasta que le sonrió y desapareció de su vista por unos escasos minutos. Tom se mordisqueó el labio, intentando forzar los amarres por segunda vez, pero siguió siendo inútil.

—Quédate quieto —le advirtió Richard y enseñándole las esposas que había traído consigo, se las puso a la altura de los tobillos, una a cada pata de la silla, restringiendo los movimientos de sus piernas—. Ahora tocarás para mí —siguió y liberó sus manos.

Sin darle opción a reaccionar, fue hacia detrás del sillón, de donde sacó el estuche que contenía su chelo. Puso la pica del instrumento en su sitio y le sonrió otra vez. A pesar de que Tom nunca había percibido a Richard como un hombre especialmente violento, sus rasgos antisociales eran más que evidentes y ahora podría jurar que estaba a solo un paso de perder la cordura. Recibió el violonchelo, movió su cuello en un círculo completo, y luego de lado a lado, tratando de jalar sus músculos tensos. Movió sus pies y negó.

—Tocar así será complicado…

—¿Crees que me importa una mierda? —replicó con violencia. Acercó uno de los sofás y se posicionó cerca.

—Entiende, no puedo —Tom trató de razonar, endureciendo su tono. Nunca supo el instante preciso en el que Richard se acercó con premura y le giró el rostro con una bofetada.

—No, no, Tomi, ya no puedes hablarme así. Perdiste todo, todo conmigo cuando te vi tocando para él, hiciste que cada parte de mí se rasgara —la voz de Richard estaba temblorosa, igual que su mano.

Tom ni siquiera giró la cara de nuevo, quedando abatido en aquella posición. Tal vez era el pasmo de Richard golpeándole lo que no lo dejaba erguirse pues la bofetada, aunque severa, no había sido tan fuerte.

—Hiciste que cada parte de mí sangrara por dentro, Tomi… —De la violencia a la placidez y la angustia, sin un hilo conductor; sin duda eran los efectos de la droga—. Tocabas para él, como tocabas para mí en privado, con esa sonrisa que aunque no la viera sé que la tenías. Tu energía es capaz de atravesar tiempos y ahora… ahora no eres nada. ¡Nada!

Otra vez la furia se abrió paso y la mejilla le ardió por un segundo bofetón. Como sabía que si Richard se zambullía más profundamente en su mórbido bucle de crueldad y suavidad le sería imposible sacarlo de ahí, estiró una mano para aceptar el arco. Estaba lleno de pavor. Antes había tenido ciertos enfrentamientos físicos con Richard, más que todo forcejeos débiles, pero no así.

El primer sonido que brotó del chelo y resonó en la sala fue desprovisto de aplomo y rotundidad. El pulso le temblaba y la posición incómoda, una en la que no había tocado antes, estaban en su contra. Asió mejor el chelo entre sus rodillas, ignorando el modo en el que Richard lucía listo para darle más cachetadas; estiró los dedos y los encogió, poniéndolos después en el mástil y acarició con el arco las cuerdas. Sabiendo que quizá echaba más yesca al fuego, tocó la Suite n.º 1 de Bach.

***

Bill terminó de peinar su cabello hacia atrás y volvió a ver el reloj. Georg estaba por llegar. Fue a la cocina y  contempló su obra de arte, espagueti a la carbonara. Se encogió de hombros al recordar el rostro de Ona, el ama de llaves de su madre, al enterarse que él se atrevía a entrar a una cocina para algo más que ordenar. Tomó un tenedor y enrolló uno de las largas hebras de pasta en este, y comprobó la consistencia.  Escuchó un silbido alegre y pisadas acercarse por el pasillo, y fue directo a abrir la puerta. Cuando el pianista llegaba, siempre se hacía notar.  Abrió  justo cuando su amigo frenó ante su puerta.

—Ya estoy aquí.

—Ah, no me digas —ironizó Bill, cogiendo el paquete de cervezas que Georg le extendía.

—Oh, ya te dio el síndrome de abandono.

Bill rió de buena gana y negó. —El que no soporta que su pareja se vaya eres tú.

—Es cierto, tú mejor tomas un avión y atraviesas el océano para verlo —dijo Georg en clara referencia al viaje que había realizado Bill hasta Nueva York—. Te concedo esa.

—Qué pesado eres.

—El mejor —Georg largó una carcajada y fue directo a buscar unos vasos—. Hay sed.  Hoy no ha sido un día bueno.

Bill buscó unos platos y sirvió la comida. Cuando había conocido a Tom, poco crédito le había dado a su explicación de cómo se comportaba Georg cuando estaba sin su novio; ahora que el pianista era su amigo, podía comprobarlo: un desastre.

—¿Pasó algo con Charles? —preguntó. Georg le dio un largo trago a su cerveza.

—Nada, y ese es el punto, ¿sabes?, que nada pasa. Vamos años en esto, un tira y afloja. Él me quiere, yo lo quiero, pero la distancia corroe los sentimientos y la fidelidad. —Con una ceja alzada, Bill acabó de masticar y le alentó a que siguiera hablando—. Andar por ahí con la casi certeza de que portas cuernos tal alce americano es jodido.

Ante eso, hizo un mohín. —Rompe con él.

—¿No escuchaste? Lo quiero.

Georg empezó a comer, y Bill puso los ojos en blanco ante su comentario del buen sabor y que iba a ser contratado como su chef particular. Vio la cerveza y recordó los celos que la presencia de Richard le habían causado; lo sofocantes y viscerales que eran. Era verdad que la actitud de Tom en las últimas semanas había cambiado en algo, y que hasta ahora no sabía qué era o a qué atribuirlo. Pero incluso así, el concepto de engaño no cruzaba sus pensamientos.

—Si te hace sentir más desdichado que feliz, no vale la pena —aconsejó Bill con franqueza al terminar la cena. Levantó los platos y cuando regresó a la mesa, su vaso de cerveza volvía a estar al tope.

—¿Así que tú dando recomendaciones sobre relaciones, eh, Trumper?

—La perspectiva no puedes rechazarla —sonrió—, por más que venga de mí, que, sabes, solo Tom realmente me ha importado como novio. Ese no es mi campo.

Georg suspiró y se pasó los dedos por entre el cabello.

—Charles vendrá al próximo mes, ahí hablaremos y tomaré una decisión. —Bill se guardó el asombro cuando Georg agregó lo siguiente—: Gracias, Bill.

—Cuando quieras —dijo fingiendo normalidad. La amistad con Georg era sólida, cercana, y agradable, no lo negaría—. Alguien tiene que hacerla de tu niñero si es que Kaulitz no está aquí.

—¿Ahora quién es el que está siendo pesado? —gruñó, aunque tenía buen semblante—. Hablando del rey de Roma, ¿qué sabes de Tom?

Bill frunció el ceño, bebiendo del vaso hasta la mitad. Tom le había dicho que lo llamaría en el transcurso de su llegada a Londres y su instalación, y eso no había pasado. Lo atribuía al ajetreo del que se había visto parte, y la revolución que era conocer a tantas personas y lugares.

—No se ha comunicado —respondió—. Ya lo hará.

—¿No será acaso que le prohibiste una vez más que te hablara y esas tonteras?

—Por supuesto que no, las cosas entre ambos han evolucionado demasiado. Demasiado —recalcó al recordar la actitud de Tom en su casa, dejándole claro a Simone que si no le gustaba oír la palabra “pareja”, estaba bien, pero debía entender que lo eran.  —Georg sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos de su bolsillo y Bill le acercó un cenicero—. Dame uno, lo necesito.

—¿Falta de sexo? —bromeó el pianista y Bill asintió.

—Comoun día completo —respondió, tratando de evitar una risa, y el pianista hizo una mueca.

—Te odio.

Cuando estaban por acabarse la segunda cerveza, el teléfono de Georg vibró. No pudo disimular el desconcierto en su rostro al ver el identificador, y antes que pudiera articular palabra, la voz de Alana irrumpió:

—Georg, ¿Tom está contigo?

—No, no. Hoy partió hacia Londres.

—No lo hizo —dijo Alana de forma impetuosa—. Me han llamado de la escuela en Londres, el chofer encargado de recogerlo en el aeropuerto ha dicho que Tom no llegó. Le han telefoneado al móvil y sí suena, pero no contestan. Yo he corrido la misma suerte.

Alana sonaba realmente angustiada. Bill se puso rígido, ya que por el volumen en el teléfono había podido oír la conversación entera. Antes de seguir escuchando, salió de su apartamento rumbo al piso de Tom. Los escalones se le antojaron gigantes; llegó a la puerta, que estaba cerrada y el sistema de seguridad se encontraba puesto. Todo parecía normal. Segundos después, Georg llegaba tras él.

—¿Y?

—Nada —respondió Bill. Golpeó la madera y pulsó el timbre. La preocupación comenzaba a ganar espacio en su cuerpo—. ¡Tom, ¿estás ahí?!—voceó, estrellando de forma ruda sus nudillos contra la puerta.

Georg marcó el teléfono de Tom. Sabía que no le contestaría, pero así se impedía perder la compostura.

—¿Qué más dijo Alana? —preguntó Bill, girándose hacia su amigo.

—Cuando llamó a la línea aérea, le avisaron que Tom ni siquiera llegó al aeropuerto de aquí en Berlín.

Ir a la policía estaba descontado por ahora, no habían pasado muchas horas desde que nadie sabía de Tom y ser clasificado como “persona extraviada”. Pero todos los que conocían a Tom Kaulitz, sabían que algo raro estaba sucediendo. Él no se desaparecería por arte de magia.

—Creo… creo que tengo una llave extra —dijo Bill, volviendo sobre sus pasos hacia su departamento.

—¿Crees? —cuestionó Georg, siguiéndole.

—Tom dijo que me iba a dejar una en el librero por si surgía algún improvisto —explicó. Estaba muy intranquilo, un mal presentimiento como dueño y señor de su ansiedad—. Nunca revisé.

Llegó a dicho librero y en la parte superior, detrás de los libros, sacó casi con victoria una llave. No sabía si averiguarían algo, pero al menos verificar el departamento de Tom estaría fuera de la lista. Subieron y Bill marcó el código de seguridad. No se le había hecho tan extraño que su novio hubiese decidido, aparentemente de la nada, cambiar cerraduras y reforzarlo todo. Ahora lo veía bajo otra luz. Cuando ingresaron, el lugar estaba en orden. Georg fue hacia la habitación y regresó con rapidez.

—No está el equipaje ni tampoco hay señales de algo raro —anunció.

¿Qué podían hacer si no esperar? Bill enlistó mentalmente personas a las cuales preguntarles algo, como el conserje del condominio y músicos de la BOP, quizá al mismo Rattle. Estaba por darse media vuelta para tomar un abrigo y sus llaves, cuando Georg lo detuvo.

—¿Qué es eso que está a tus pies?

Bill dirigió la vista hacia donde Georg indicaba y el corazón se le volvió un puño cuando comprobó que era el colgante que le había regalado a Tom días antes. En ese preciso segundo, perdió la lucha que había mantenido con su mal presentimiento. Se irguió con el objeto entre los dedos.

—Es un colgante que le di hace poco. Tom no lo hubiera dejado tirado —señaló, bajando de tono—. ¿Alana?

—En camino, tomará el primer tren que salga. No quiere avisarles a sus padres, pero parece inevitable.

Bill se dejó caer en el sillón, guardando el colgante en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Debemos pensar —dijo, tronándose los dedos de tal forma que si no los tuviera bien entrenados, se los hubiese quebrado—. Estoy seguro que fui el último que lo vio de nosotros dos, pasó a despedirse de mí en la casa de Gustav.

Georg asintió y la alarma se disparó al recordar cómo Tom, el día anterior, le había confesado tener mucho recelo de quedarse a solas en el apartamento.

—¿Te dijo por qué?

El pianista movió la cabeza en negación. —No dijo una palabra más aunque le pregunté. Según él, no tenía importancia.

Bill ladeó el rostro y fue ahí cuando algo pareció no encajarle del todo. El sillón favorito de Tom estaba ligeramente movido hacia atrás, y justo al lado de este, una aguja quebrada destellaba de forma tímida en el piso.

—Dios… —balbució. Aquella pequeña evidencia indicaba secuestro, era incuestionable.Siguiendo la dirección de su mirada, Georg también advirtió la aguja y en acto reflejo ya había sacado su móvil, anunciando que llamaría a la policía.

***

Tom se hallaba consumido por el cansancio. Sus piernas estaban agarrotadas y los músculos de sus brazos se quejaban a cada esfuerzo que hacía por continuar tocando; sostener el arco se volvía una tortura y el estómago se le encogía en vagos rastros de hambre y resquemor. Llevaba de tal modo hacía mucho, tocando pieza tras pieza. Si no hubiera sido porque estaba acostumbrado a ignorar su agotamiento, tantas horas de práctica de chelo en su historial, estaría desfalleciendo. La vista se le nubló y tuvo que parpadear continuamente. Quizá sí estaba desfalleciendo, después de todo.

—Esta es la sinergia perfecta, Tomi —alabó Richard cuando concluyó “Dance Suite” de Schillinger. No había vuelto a consumir más pastillas, pero los efectos seguían en boga—. Tú tocando para mí, solo para mí. Arruinándote y viviendo la música.

Quiso señalar que jamás había dejado de vivir la música, y que la pasión no involucraba destrucción, sin embargo, Tom supo que era inútil. Richard lo tenía atrapado y a su merced. La opción de rebeldía que había rechazado al inicio, se había tornado ahora imposible de tomar; algo se le estaba resquebrajando por dentro, los discursos de Richard le seguían sabiendo a locura, pero… Contempló las ampollas reventadas en sus manos y suspiró.

Richard aspiraba una fragancia inexistente en el ambiente y expulsaba aire con el semblante cargado de satisfacción.

—¿Lo puedes oler? —inquirió a Tom, quien asintió como un autómata.

En realidad no escuchaba bien. Su boca seca comenzaba a agrietarse y otra vez pestañeó varias veces para tratar de mantenerse lúcido. De forma maquinal llevó sus dedos hasta sus labios. Quería calmar el dolor lento de su piel desgarrándose. Tom jamás había sido tan consiente de las pequeñas sensaciones con en ese entonces, muchas traumáticas y tortuosas que ocurren durante el día y que el umbral de dolor logran disfrazar como si no pasara nada; ahora era consciente de la minúscula porción de tejido que se rompía en sus labios debido a la deshidratación y las ampollas llenas de líquido algunas y otras ensangrentadas.

Mientras Tom acariciaba sus propios labios, Richard se fijó en él y por primera vez una señal de alarma pareció romper su idílico estado.

—¡Tomi, Tomi! —bramó con desespero—. Tus dedos —gimió, arrodillándose frente a él. Tomó la mano del de trenzas y la llevó a sus labios—. Tom, tus dedos… tus dedos, cariño.

Tom cerró los ojos, no sabía si era porque estaba por desplomarse o por el repudio que sentía hacia el otro. Parpadeó y observó a Richard besar sus dedos ampollados y su anular que estaba en carne viva. Quiso exclamar que ese acto le causaba náuseas, pero no lo hizo; sus energías y su instinto de supervivencia no le dejarían cometer aquella falacia.

—¿He sido malo? —preguntó Richard con desesperación—. ¿He sido malo, Tomi? No, no, tú sabes que no. Sabes que soy severo… pero es porque te amo —decía tan rápido como su ataque de verborrea le dejaba vocalizar—. Yo, yo solo cuido de ti, ¿verdad? —interrogó, acariciándole las mejillas.

—Sí —se obligó a pronunciar.

La sonrisa que encorvó los labios de Richard fue grotesca y amplia, y Tom temió que fuera a besarlo, sin embargo y para su alivio, no sucedió. La vista le ardía por la fatiga y dio un cabeceo brusco.

—Oh, mi pobre Tomi. —La alarma previa de Richard ya no se encontraba ahí, era como si el simple vocablo afirmativo de Tom hubiera tenido el poder de borrar su pesadumbre y afán—. Por hoy descansaremos. Mañana será otro —informó Richard, tomando su violonchelo y el arco para guardarlos—. Paso a paso, ¿recuerdas? —dijo, sacando de su bolsillo la llave de las esposas.

Cuando sus piernas fueron liberadas, Tom recién se percató de qué tanto también le dolían las rodillas y lo inutilizados que estaban sus músculos luego de tantas horas apresados. Sabía que esa era su oportunidad de lanzarse contra su captor, tumbarlo y buscar libertad. Pero cuando quiso levantarse, sus extremidades inferiores cedieron como alambres endebles bajo su peso corporal, y si no hubiera sido por Richard que estaba cerca de él, se habría derrumbado en el piso.

Richard lo llevó hacía el sillón, se sentó a su lado y lo jaló, haciéndole apoyarse en su pecho.

—Como en los viejos tiempos, ¿no, Tom?

Ahora sí el mencionado no respondió. Segundos después, la boquilla de una botella fue puesta contra su boca y Richard le dio de beber. Tom comenzó a toser debido a la mala posición en la que estaba, casi se había ahogado.

—No seas aparatoso. Creo que habíamos quedado que eso aplica bien para cuando la melodía tiene toques oscuros, no más, eh —dijo Richard.

Le aproximó algunas galletas de soda, las cuales comió despacio. Para cuando había terminado media botella de agua y el paquete de galletas pequeño, Tom se sentía mucho más despierto. Recién reconoció que seguía apoyado en el pecho de Richard y ahogó un jadeo. Quería escapar. Si no lo haría físicamente, dejaría que su imaginación lo llevara a otros momentos. Sin saber cuándo, quedó dormido entre recuerdos que giraban en torno a su familia, amigos y Bill. Ellos estaban… _tenían_ que estar buscándolo. La pesadilla que estaba viviendo solo era temporal.

Su sueño fue intranquilo y poco reconfortante, y cuando despertó, no hubo tanta diferencia. Abrió los ojos ante los pálidos rayos del sol y de inmediato, cada articulación y miembro los sintió adoloridos. Estaba tendido en una cama, una muñeca esposada a una cabecera antigua y pesada de hierro y madera. Ni siquiera se le cruzó la tentación de halar y comprobar que seguía cautivo.

No vestía más que un pantalón ligero de franela y sus trenzas estaban sueltas, desparramadas en la almohada, pero no había indicios de que Richard estuviera cerca.

Se incorporó como pudo y bebió el vaso de agua dispuesto en un velador. Al tenderse otra vez, examinó sus brazos y no se sorprendió al comprobar que tenía dos pinchazos. El primero debía ser el que sintió cuando perdió la conciencia en su departamento y fue secuestrado. Del segundo no tenía recuerdo, sin embargo, Richard seguro estaba usando algún barbitúrico para atontarlo; entre ese efecto y la debilidad general que sentía por la falta de alimento y el cansancio, era una presa fácil. ¿Cuánto había pasado? ¿Un día? ¿O dos?

—Buenos días, Tomi —se anunció Richard, ingresando por la puerta con una bandeja pequeña. Él también se había cambiado de ropa, reparó, y su cabello estaba húmedo como si recién se hubiera dado una ducha, pero su mirada seguía siendo brillosa y peligrosa.

La vista del alimento, contrario a lo que esperaba, hizo que las paredes de su estómago se contrajeran.

—Necesito ir al baño.

Richard accedió a llevarlo. Tenía más fuerza y tal parecía que el efecto de cualquier cosa que le hubiera sido inyectado había disminuido; la esposa que aprisionaba su mano fue dejada en el velador y Richard le ayudó a levantarse. Su cuerpo resintió cada paso, aquejado por el maltrato al que había sido sometido hacía escasas horas atrás. Debía luchar con Richard, era su oportunidad, y aunque mil escenarios cruzaron por su cerebro, para su sorpresa le dejó entrar al servicio solo.

—¿Sabes, Tom? —era la voz del contrario que traspasaba la puerta.

—¿Sí? —respondió más por instinto que porque quisiera conversar con él.

—¿Has visto las parejas que van hasta el baño juntas? —prosiguió Richard—. Es algo tan repelente. Considero que hay cosas y límites que no deben romperse.Tiene que conservarse cierto pudor, cierta magia.

Un golpe a la madera le hizo reaccionar, Richard quería retroalimentación.

—Tienes razón… sí, creo…

—No dejaré que nada nos rompa, Tomi —aseveró.

Tom confirmó que estaba perdido si no hacía algo. Jamás había dimensionado el grado de locura de su ex, pero sí había logrado ver un matiz del ser extraño en el que se convertía, y eso le aterraba. Rechazó mirar su reflejo y salió del baño. Richard se apostó frente a él, aproximándose y sus labios rozaron su frente.

—¿Recuerdas que ese era tu beso favorito? —preguntó. Tom asintió, sin saber qué más podía hacer—. ¿También recuerdas lo que sentías por mí?

Tragándose la vacilación, asintió por segunda vez y Richard esbozó una sonrisa, antes de besar sus labios. Fue un contacto breve al que no tuvo ocasión de negarse porque ni bien dio inicio, culminó. Era cariño, obsesión e ideas mórbidas. Todo eso en conjunto era reflejado en los ojos grises de Richard. De regreso a la habitación, volvió a fijarse en lo que lo rodeaba, en el escaso mobiliario y los grandes candados que estaban dispuestos en diversos lados; también notó las llaves que sobresalían del bolsillo de Richard. Se dejó guiar con apacibilidad, comió varios pedazos de fruta y tomó agua, aunque se negó a las tostadas integrales. También dejó que Richard echara crema cicatrizante y antibiótica en sus ampollas y pusiera banditas en ellas.

—¿Preparado para continuar?

La simple noción de regresar a estar esposado a una silla, tocando con las manos heridas y los músculos agarrotados por incontables horas, lo mareó. No estaba preparado para ese suplicio. Dijo que no.

—¿Cómo que no? —inquirió Richard, descompuesto.

—No puedo.

—Oh, pero sí puedes. Puedes y lo harás.

Fue ahí que Tom cobró impulso y arremetió contra Richard. Al no prever su movimiento, el otro hombre perdió el balance y ambos cayeron al piso alfombrado. Sus golpes no tenían mucho vigor, lo imprevisto de su acción jugó a su favor, y estampó un puñetazo limpio en la nariz de Richard y aprovechando su dolor, rebuscó en su bolsillo. Sostener aquel juego de llaves le supo a triunfo. Su pulso se aceleró y pudo sentir que el piso se abría a cada pisada que daba; la adrenalina no lo dejó ver nunca hacia atrás. En cuanto Tom llegó a la puerta, las llaves parecieron un acertijo que se burlaba de su desesperación, probó una y luego otra, y escuchó un ruido. Se prometió no voltear a ver, eso sería rendirse. Tomó la siguiente llave y la introdujo en el cerrojo, justo cuando se disponía a girarla, sintió cómo unos brazos se aferraban a su cintura y le abrazaba por detrás. Su cuerpo se paralizó un segundo que Richard aprovechó para abrazarlo incluso más fuerte, hasta que apoyó el mentón en su hombro y dejó un beso en su nuca. Sus brazos eran tenazas delgadas y asfixiantes.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan estúpido? —susurró en su oreja. Tom sintió que el miedo se apoderaba de él.  Si hacía unas horas creía que estaba aterrado, ahora aquella voz aparentemente pacífica le helaba la sangre.

La imagen de su maestro antes de su primera audición atravesó mente: «Deja que el miedo te paralice, deja que te tumbe, sé débil… Pero solo durante un minuto». Tom atizó con su codo el vientre de Richard y luchó por zafarse del brazo. Consiguió aflojar el agarre y respirar, pero antes de lograr algo, cualquier cosa, un golpe conectó en pleno con su cabeza. El mareo fue inmediato y Richard aprovechó ese lapso para sacar una jeringuilla de su pantalón, botar la cubierta de plástico que cubría la aguja y clavarla en su brazo.

—No, no, no… —dijo en retahíla.

—Sí, sí, sí, Tomi —escuchó la réplica, antes de que los párpados le pesaran. No perdió noción de la realidad, sin embargo, fue como si su voluntad le estuviese siendo arrebatada a pincelazos limpios.

Richard había quedado reducido a nada, no físicamente, sino en shock. Tom había tratado de huir. Repentinamente, sus ojos se dilataron como los de un animal enfurecido. Tomó de la muñeca del chelista, que había quedado de rodillas a su lado, y lo obligó a levantarse.

—¿Qué se supone fue eso? —Su rostro estaba cubierto de pasmo y dobló la mano de Tom, quien tenía la cabeza pesada, nebulosa, y solo podía estarse quieto—.¡Mírame! —gritó Richard escupiéndole en el rostro—.¿Ves lo que hiciste, Tomi? —preguntó, con su mano libre limpiando la sangre que había fluido de su nariz—. ¿Por qué nos haces esto? No, no puedes hacerlo. Empezaba a creer que realmente entendías que tu lugar es conmigo, que la pasión no va a entrar y fluir por tu cuerpo, que Strauss se sentiría repulsión si osas tocar con el espíritu corroído —enfatizó.

Halado de su mano, Tom fue alejado de la puerta con brusquedad. Dolía, todo dolía, y sus pies se negaban a colaborar y trastabilló varias veces, pero nada detuvo a Richard.

—Me… me lastimas.

—Sí, lo hago —afirmó Richard, empujándolo contra sillón, donde cayó como peso muerto—. Difícil de creer, ¿no? Más cuando sabes que te amo como lo hago y que sería incapaz de dañarte. —Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro, gesto que se apagó en el cristalino de sus ojos grises—. Bienvenido a la realidad, Tom, cruzaste los límites.

Su mente pretendió volver a entrar en pánico, pero el sedante en su sistema lo mantuvo en el limbo. Cada pestañeo era dado entre largos intervalos y cuando Richard abrió el estuche de su chelo, no entendió que quería hasta que tuvo el instrumento entre sus manos.

—Toca.

—N-no s…

—¡Toca!

La bofetada en su mejilla dejó sus ojos acuosos. Con torpeza, mucha lentitud, acomodó el violonchelo entre sus rodillas y agarró el arco. Los brazos le pesaban como plomo y sus dedos no hacían la transición correcta de nota a nota; encima, ni siquiera el dolor y el ardor por las ampollas cedían ante la modorra. Richard, sin embargo, no dejó de darle bofetadas cada vez más fuertes y ruidosas hasta que consiguió tocar sin pausas.

—Interpreta tu composición —le exigió. Estaba en pie, cercano a él como una estatua amenazante y gigantesca—. Solo la parte que yo conozco, no su burda continuación. Lo harás una y otra vez, ¿sí? —dijo con voz dulce—. Una y otra vez…

***

—No puedo creer que esté pasando esto —murmuró Alana, sentada en una silla cerca a la mesa.

El departamento de Tom estaba siendo revisado otra vez, por lo que ellos estaban en su piso, aguardando noticias. Bill se limitaba a estar apoyado contra el congelador y Georg no podía dejar de golpetear con la punta del pie el piso. El sonido de la aguja del reloj que marcaba cada segundo se les antojaba eterno.

Bill hubiera podido subirse por las paredes. La policía era una tanda de inútiles que repetían las mismas preguntas fútiles y no hacían nada por tratar de encontrar a Tom. La aguja resquebrada había sido aceptada como prueba de secuestro, pero no había servido de algo. Alana y Georg no traían mejor semblante que él y sabía que cuando llegaran los señores Kaulitz, la situación sería igual o peor. Cambió de posición y gruñó, si bien el dinero no movía mucho en esas circunstancias, sí la influencia. Con las facciones contraídas, pensó en Mikel Franz y sus conocidos en los medios.

—Necesitamos detalles, recuerden detalles… Lo mínimo podría servir —señaló el detective una vez más cuando fue a verlos.

Georg resopló, sentía que sus neuronas se freían de repasar una y otra vez los eventos en la vida de su amigo de los que pudiera tener conocimiento. Antes de que detective pudiese articular más palabras, en el andén de la puerta abierta apareció el conserje del condominio. Le tocaba iniciar turno y se había encontrado con el lugar hecho un alboroto; por el encargado del jardín sabía que algo andaba mal con uno de los aquilinos y que la policía quería hablar con todo el personal.

—Um, buenas tardes, soy el conserje.

El detective se presentó como Dave Kleinman y le pidió que salieran al corredor, donde inició la recolección de datos básicos del conserje, como su nombre completo y fecha de nacimiento; de ahí procedió a preguntarle sobre Tom. Como todos los que lo conocían, describió a Kaulitz como una persona amable y accesible, y lamentó mucho lo que sucedía. Al no pretender ser sigilosos, el interrogatorio llegaba con claridad a la pequeña cocina de la que no se habían movido Bill, Georg o Alana.

—¿Se acuerda de algo extraño que haya podido pasar estos últimos meses o semanas? —preguntó Kleinman.

—Um, no… —se oyó que respondió el conserje—. Bueno, el joven Kaulitz me informó que pondría otra cerradura, y me dio una copia de las llaves. La política de aquí es estricta en cuanto a esos cambios. También, amh, sí, consiguió permiso para reforzar la seguridad del piso.

—¿Le dijo por qué lo hacía?

—No.

Otra fuente de información que era inservible. Bill aceptó la taza con líquido caliente que Georg prácticamente forzó entre sus manos y se tachó a sí mismo de imbécil. Si al menos le hubiera preguntado a Tom qué era lo que le intranquilizaba… Tomó un sorbo de infusión de manzanilla, sintiendo rechazo.

El detective Kleinman seguía cuestionando al conserje y pareció que iba a dar por concluida la entrevista cuando intentó con una última pregunta:

—¿El señor Kaulitz recibía visitas continuas?

—Más o menos. Umh, como le dije, es muy sociable. Unos cuantos amigos venían a verlo siempre, pero todos eran de confianza. Amh, sí, sí, una vez uno incluso me pidió mi copia de la llave de su departamento…

—¿Eso fue antes o después de que cambiara las cerraduras?

—Antes.

Con curiosidad, Bill se aproximó para echar un vistazo y vio cómo el conserje tenía una expresión de saber que había cometido un desliz. El detective también lo supo.

—¿Le dio la copia sin más?

—¡Era un amigo! —se defendió el conserje, pero la sangre se le había retirado de la cara—. O de eso me convenció —añadió mirando el piso—. Yo estaba, amh, verificando la conexión del cable satelital cuando él se me acercó y me habló por más de diez minutos sobre lo importante que era conseguir la llave para una sorpresa, y, y err, que había sido tan tonto de perder la suya… Daba la impresión de conocer muy bien al señor Kaulitz y hablaba con consistencia, y yo…

—Y usted le dio la copia —intervino el detective.

—Sí.

—¿Le dio nombre?

—Umh, sí, pero —titubeó—, pero la memoria me falla. ¿Schwartz, tal vez?

El apellido hizo que las manos de Bill cedieran y la taza impactara contra el suelo, volviéndose añicos. Richard, maldito Richard. Aunque la sospecha había irrumpido en su línea de pensamientos, la descartó por forzada: Richard se las estuvo ingeniando para presentarse donde menos lo esperaban, sin embargo, sus acercamientos no habían sido perniciosos desde que lo había golpeado. ¿Habría sido capaz?

Georg, que también escuchaba, pasó por encima de los pedazos de la taza rota y salió al corredor. Bill siguió sus pasos, a diferencia de Alana, que lucía en estado catatónico.

—¿Richard Schwartz? —Georg demandó saber. El conserje seguía lívido, inseguro de responder de manera afirmativa o negativa.

—¿Lo conocen? —preguntó Kleinman, obviamente sin aprobar que su interrogatorio siendo interrumpido.

—¿Un hombre alto? —siguió hablando Georg, ignorando al detective—. De unos treinta años, ojos grises, cabello negro lacio.

El asentimiento del conserje desató que Georg maldijera toda la descendencia de Richard y que Kleinman insistiera en su cuestionamiento sobre ese episodio. Bill se quedó estático, sin saber cómo reaccionar hasta que Alana se plantó a su costado.

—Debemos ir a preguntarle al señor Schwartz, el padre de Richard —resolvió con determinación. La chica que había estado inmóvil en la cocina hacía un minuto escaso, era noticia pasada—. Si alguien sabe algo, debe ser él. Y si no, al menos quitamos la posibilidad de que Richard esté involucrado.

Bill anunció que iría por las llaves de su auto y cuando las encontró, se detuvo un rato en el baño, donde se mojó la cara con abundante agua fría. Richard era la única verdadera pista que tenían ahora y debían aferrarse a esta con uñas y dientes hasta descartarla. «Tom, donde sea que estés, sé fuerte. Vamos por ti», pensó abatido, y regresó con los otros.


	28. Coda Weiss: Sombras de amor y esperanza

Cuando el auto por fin se estacionó frente al número de Mr. Schwartz, Bill sintió como si sus pies pesaran de sobremanera. La distancia entre el Mozart Institut y la casa del padre de Richard, se le había antojado eterna.

—Tal vez apostarnos así no sea la mejor idea —recapacitó Alana, pero antes de que alguno contestara, la puerta fue abierta y un rostro surcado de arrugas y cabellos canos apareció ante ellos.

Richard Schwartz, padre, inclinó la cabeza de forma ligera y los invitó a pasar. Ninguno de los tres le era un extraño, ya que, de una u otra forma, los había conocido gracias a Thomas Kaulitz. Los guió hacia su despacho y se sentó tras su escritorio, invitándolos a hacer lo mismo en las sillas dispuestas en la estancia.

—¿Buscan a Richard? —preguntó el anciano sin más, envolviendo un violín en una franela de color rojo. Georg le alcanzó al estuche para que el lutier completara su faena y contestó afirmativamente, por no saber qué más decir—. Déjenme ofrecerles algo de beber, no me  gustaría que mi hijo pensara que soy rudo con sus amigos.

Alana ni siquiera esperó a que el padre de Richard se incorporase antes de decirle que ella no deseaba nada.

—Estamos aquí por un asunto grave —declaró la chica, impaciente—. Nadie sabe de mi hermano desde ayer en la mañana. Iba a viajar a Londres, pero ni siquiera tomó el avión, y creemos que ha sido secuestrado.

La sorpresa que transformó las expresiones de Mr. Schwartz fue genuina, ninguno de los presentes podía negarlo.

—Qué calamidad —expresó en tono serio. Sirvió una medida de whisky en un vaso y se lo tomó de sopetón. Ofreció con un gesto el licor a Georg y Bill, quienes se negaron—. Quiero mucho a ese muchacho, enterarme de algo así es desagradable.

“Desagradable” era una subestimación terrible, y Bill se mordió el interior de la mejilla para no verbalizar su pensamiento.

—No tenemos ningún dato de importancia —se adelantó a decir Georg—. Solo que lo del secuestro es innegable porque se encontró una prueba en su departamento. De momento, la policía no ha logrado nada.

—Son unos incompetentes —rezongó el lutier, y entonces los contempló uno a uno—, ¿y en qué puedo ayudarles? Richard o yo —especificó.

Bill advirtió que su mirada grisácea era tan penetrante como la de Richard, pero tenía ciertos bisos cálidos de los que carecía su hijo. Como ninguno de los otros respondió con suficiente rapidez, Alana juntó aplomo desde su desesperación y apretó los puños.

—Sé que esto no será grato de escuchar y disculpe de antemano si llego a ofenderlo, pero desde su retorno al país, Richard no dejó de importunar a Tom.

El rostro del mayor se tornó rígido, y se sirvió otra medida de whisky. Había que comprenderle, se viera por donde se viera, tal parecía que su retoño era sospechoso de la “desagradable” noticia.

—No me ofende. Solo me llama la atención porque, si mal no recuerdo, Thomas fue el que puso distancia en esa relación.

El lutier volteó hacia un mueble con varias gavetas con llave, como si no tuviera más que decir. Era innegable que se estaba poniendo a la defensiva y eso era precisamente lo que no serviría.

Georg carraspeó tratando de recobrar su atención

—Mr. Schwartz, el punto a resaltar es la importancia de Richard en la vida de Tom. —No mentía con aquello, pero Bill y Alana lucieron exasperados—. Me refiero a que si Richard no tiene nada que ver, como usted bien observa, podría ser posible que sepa algo de Tom… Cualquier cosa serviría, como la última vez que se vieron.

El silencio que siguió a eso fue cargado hasta que el anciano bajó su vaso vacío.

—Si bien la última vez que Richard vio a Thomas no fue hace mucho, fue un encuentro más bien…

—¿Desagradable? —interrumpió Alana.

—No, amargo. Después de aquel episodio, Richard me comentó que daba por terminado sus asuntos con Tom, y creo que no se refería a una relación, sino de amistad o algo así.

—¿Qué episodio? —preguntó Bill.

—En una boda, fue incómodo y molesto para Richard porque el evento era relacionado a la nueva pareja de Thomas, si bien no recuerdo detalles. Regresó de la boda ofendido y me dijo que suspendía todo con Thomas, así que asumo que desde esa fecha no se ven.

Ona le había contado cómo Richard salió furioso de su casa, pero los detalles o motivos nunca fueron aclarados. Bill se masajeó las sienes. Estaba tentado a plantearle directamente a Mr. Schwartz que su hijo había engañado al conserje del condominio para conseguir la llave del departamento de Tom, así como las diferentes circunstancias de mal gusto que habían compartido. Sin embargo, no sabía qué tan fructífero sería. Calló por temor a que, en sus instintos paternales, el anciano se cerrara en defensa de Richard.

—¿Puede comunicarse con Richard y preguntarle? —pidió Alana después de una pausa, y con una sonrisa forzada añadió—: Por favor. Me haría sentir más tranquila.

Los cabellos de Alana estaban recogidos en un moño improvisado y vestía de forma sencilla y abrigada, pero fueron sus ojos, libres de maquillaje y ligeramente hinchados, los que parecieron conmover a Richard padre.

—Está bien, señorita Kaulitz. —Dejó implícito el hecho de que creía con firmeza de que no sería de utilidad.

Mr. Schwartz se acomodó sus gafas en el puente de su nariz y tomó su teléfono inalámbrico, procediendo a apretar el primer número de marcado rápido. Los otros tres aguardaron con impaciencia y Bill se adelantó a preguntar qué estaba mal cuando lo vieron fruncir el ceño.

—Me manda al buzón de voz —respondió el lutier.

—¿Podría intentarlo otra vez?

Al tercer intento, el mayor dejó un mensaje pidiendo que le devolviera la llamada y apartó de sí el teléfono.

—Habrá salido de viaje —dijo más para sí mismo que para los demás.

Decidido, sacó un cuadernillo azul con separador dorado del mueble que hacía tan solo unos minutos había mirado con vacilación. Se ajustó las gafas otra vez y buscó diligentemente las direcciones relacionadas a su hijo. Si algo sabía, era que una patraña como tal podría convertirse en una calumnia de grandes proporciones, y era mejor cortarlo de raíz.

—¿Se iría de viaje sin avisarle? —cuestionó Alana y el anciano asintió.

—Claro que sí, siempre ha sido muy independiente. Sé de él por llamadas o cuando viene a visitarme —afirmó Mr. Schwartz y arrancó una hoja de su cuadernillo donde había escrito dos direcciones—. La primera es su actual departamento, la segunda es del piso en el que vivió con Thomas y que actualmente está siendo rentado. Esos son los únicos lugares donde estaría en la ciudad… —Dudó un momento y luego, guiado por un impulso agregó—: Y está la casa de campo, desde el verano quiere iniciar el proyecto de arreglarla, pero no lo ha hecho, hasta donde sé.

—Se lo agradezco mucho —dijo Alana, cuando la tercera dirección fue escrita y el papel doblado llegó a Georg.

—Espero que Thomas aparezca pronto —deseó el lutier, levantándose y dando a entender que había hecho todo lo que estaba entre manos—. También espero que mi hijo no tenga que ver —siguió hablando, guiándolos hacia la salida.

Georg lució como si quisiera decir lo contrario y Bill le agarró del brazo, negando con la cabeza. El corredor era tan exquisito como lo recordaba, aunque en ese instante, no había espacio para sentir admiración. Cuando pasaron por la sala, sus ojos repasaron el lugar y concientizó algo en lo que se no se había fijado antes. La foto de Tom y Richard, esa que había visto una sola vez tantos meses atrás, ya no estaba exhibida. No supo por qué aquello, irónicamente, propagó una sensación amarga en su paladar.

—Pero si está involucrado, avísenme —pidió Mr. Schwartz.

—Será así —dijo Alana.

Georg dio un leve asentimiento en forma de despedida, al igual que Bill, y se dirigieron al auto aparcado.

—¿Cuál es el plan de acción? —preguntó Georg—. ¿Debemos avisar a la policía? El detective no estaba muy feliz de que hayamos venido por nuestra cuenta.

Alana hizo un mohín de desdén. —Tengo que ir por mis padres a la estación. Vayan ustedes dos a las direcciones ubicadas aquí en Berlín y luego discutiremos lo de la casa de campo. Alguna señal, la que sea, me avisan, ¿de acuerdo?

Ser mangoneado era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado, pero Bill no puso trabajas, y Georg y él se subieron al coche y Alana iba por un taxi. La dirección que tenían más cerca era del piso rentado, así que dirigieron ahí sumidos en el más completo silencio.

***

Tom pegó su frente a sus propias rodillas mientras yacía sentado en el piso. No podía precisar cuánto tiempo estaba ahí, pero debía ser mucho, ya que sus piernas se habían acalambrado más de una vez. Su incomodidad era máxima ahora que Richard había decidido dejarlo esposado, sentado al pie de la chimenea, y aunque intentaba escaparse mentalmente, el truco ya no le funcionaba; su cerebro estaba jugando a ‘mantenerle cuerdo’. Mordió su labio con suavidad, ni siquiera tendría fuerzas para hacerse sangrar. Estaba cerca de la etapa a la que no quería llegar de ninguna manera: aceptación.

Siguió tratando de calcular el tiempo y fue inútil. Su vista se nubló y se rindió a dejar caer los párpados. Se había forzado durante mucho a permanecer atento, en la necesidad de darse la falsa idea de que poseía cierto control. Pero no podía más, el cansancio era demasiado y estaba deshidratado. Si había algo que Richard olvidaba seguido era darle agua o alimento. Cuando volvió a cabecear, una imagen llegó a sus sentidos. Era él, tendría tal vez siete años y tocaba el “Himno a la Alegría” en su pequeño chelo, sentado frente a su abuelo y a su padre. La amargura fue inmediata. ¿Qué aflicción sentiría su padre? Quiso concentrarse en su recuerdo y hacerlo vívido.

—Tomi —la voz de Richard lo despertó.

No sabía cuándo se había quedado dormido en esa engorrosa posición. Sin responder, movió sus piernas y brazos, o lo hizo tanto como pudo considerando el poco espacio que tenía. Buscaba que la sangre circulara por sus miembros agarrotados. Estaba decidido a ignorar la presencia de Richard, pero la visión de un vaso de agua en la mano derecha de este, borró su resolución.

—Tengo sed —dijo. El sonido raspó su garganta y pasó la escasa saliva que tenía en la boca.

—No lo sé… —Richard balanceó la mano que contenía el vaso, haciendo que el líquido amenazara con desbordarse—. Tienes que aprender una lección, estoy pensando en ti, en lo más beneficioso.

Sí, Richard pensaba en él. Era por tal motivo que estaba esposado y con cada nervio y músculo de su cuerpo quejándose del maltrato; por tal motivo, las ampollas de sus manos no contaban con la mínima oportunidad de sanar, sus labios estaban agrietados, y en especial, tenía una sed terrible. Todavía sentía en la nariz un atisbo de dolor y su mejilla izquierda estaba hinchada por las repetidas bofetadas que había recibido.

—¿Estás seguro? —soltó escuetamente.

—Por supuesto que sí. Ya te he dicho que todo esto es por ti, nace por ti y morirá por ti.

Richard se arrodilló a su lado, le acercó el vaso de agua y contempló cómo sus labios rozaban el cristal. El recuerdo de la primera vez que había visto a Tom, unos años atrás, en la casa de su padre, se le apeteció entrañable. Le dejó beber agua y acarició sus trenzas con cuidado

—¿Duelen? —inquirió curioso. Tom respiraba entrecortado, había bebido mucho líquido de un tirón—. No me ignores, pregunté si te duelen.

El chelista negó, y siguió tomando el agua hasta acabarla. Richard seguía perdido en los detalles de su cabellera.

—Voy a quitártelas —anunció con resolución.

Las esposas le fueron quitadas y enrumbaron al sillón. Tom sentía que cada paso dolía más que el anterior y la sangre fluyendo libremente por sus miembros le provocó espasmos dolorosos a través de sus músculos. Richard le obligó a sentarse e hizo lo mismo a su costado.

—Te traje un regalo —dijo y esbozó una sonrisa, como si esperase una reacción desmedida de su parte. Como Tom no reaccionó, apretó su brazo—.Has perdido modales. Se supone que debes emocionarte y preguntar qué es —dictaminó entre dientes.

Se levantó hacia una pequeña caja en el suelo, de donde sacó un marco. Richard la giró con una sonrisa y los ojos de Tom se estrecharon al ver la foto de ellos dos abrazados.

—¿Recuerdas cuándo fue tomada?

Lo recordaba, sí. Había sido en sus primeros meses de relación, en una época feliz y apasionada. Ambos se habían dado un pequeño espacio libre para recorrer diversas ciudades de Europa y fueron días llenos de cultura, placer y diversión. Tom podría señalarlos como los mejores de su vida si no fuera por la tormenta emocional que después viviría con Richard, la cual opacaba todo.  La fotografía solo los mostraba a los dos sonrientes, su brazo encima de los hombros de Richard, con poco y nada del trasfondo. Pero él sabía que había sido tomada en Florencia, cerca de una de las tantas plazuelas y a la salida del encantador hospedaje en el que habían estado.

—Sí —contestó finalmente.

—¿Sabes?, podríamos volver a ese entonces, tú y yo como ejemplo de que las parejas perfectas existen —dijo Richard con soltura. Volvió a sentarse a su lado, depositando el marco en sus manos como si quisiera que lo contemplara y se grabara cada detalle.

—¿Éramos perfectos?

—Lo éramos —le aseguró Richard con suavidad, empezando a masajearle la cabeza. Tom no quería sentir cómo lo tocaba y contuvo el aire—. Hoy ensayaremos de forma diferente, te vendaré los ojos.

Ante el anuncio, sus músculos se tensaron. Podía tocar sin ver, pero ser vendado le agregaba un grado de crueldad a la situación. Richard tomó el marco y lo puso en una estantería cerca de uno de los ventanales cerrados.

—¿Por qué no quieres? —dijo Richard, leyendo su actitud—. El problema, Tom, es que no me interesa qué quieras. Lo harás y ya.

Apretó uno de sus brazos y lo obligó a pararse. Tom no habría imaginado jamás que mirar su violonchelo podría causarle tanto rechazo, pero si hacía algún acto subversivo, si empezaba una pelea, o si se negaba a cumplir, tenía la certeza de que Richard volvería a drogarle. Primero lo sometería físicamente, sacando ventaja de que estaba débil, y luego eso. Y no quería, cada vez que había resurgido de la sedación, la jaqueca y el dolor general parecían haber incrementado exponencialmente.

—No, espera —pidió cuando Richard ya estaba forzando el chelo a sus manos.

—¿Qué pasa, Tomi? No seas tan patético de rogar o retrasar lo inevitable.

—Dijiste que me las quitarías —explicó Tom, tocándose una de las trenzas.

—Lo haré —expresó Richard con firmeza—, pero ahora debes practicar… aunque… Oh, Tomi, ¿será que quieres complacerme primero con tu cambio de look? —No le dio oportunidad de replicar antes de continuar hablando—: Uhm, sabes, sí, me gustaría verte con los cabellos completamente lacios, sí, primero haremos eso.

A Tom le gustaba mucho su estilo de cabello. Lo había llevado por varios años y le había tomado cariño a sus trenzas y a lo prácticas que eran, fuera de la visita obligatoria al estilista de cuando en cuando. Estaba acostumbrado a los jalones, pero su frente se perló de sudor frío cuando sus trenzas comenzaron a ser manipuladas. Miró sus manos heridas, y en definitiva, era mejor así.

Richard se detuvo para pillar el control del sistema de sonido y lo encendió. Tom reconoció la melodía de inmediato, era una de las piezas de Schubert, la favorita de Richard de ese compositor, y el alivio que sintió porque no era un CD de la Callas, desapareció.

—¿Te he contado algo de Serenade?

—Sí —dijo monocorde—,fue inspirada por un lied escrito por el poeta… —No recordaba el nombre completo—. ¿Vincent Rellstab? —aventuró y recibió un pequeño jalón en una de sus trenzas.

—Ludwig Rellstab —corrigió Richard—.Es hermosa, aunque la mayoría quiera ver el horror y tormento en ella, en realidad, es un anhelo para encontrar la paz eterna… —Aquello le sonaba a una amenaza—. ¿Qué te parece a ti?

Supo que estaba en problemas. Serenade era de las pocas composiciones que le parecían planas, y Richard lo sabía. Era pregunta trampa, dijera lo que dijera, no saldría ileso. Lo que quedaba era pensar rápido y buscar una salida en la que no tuviese que mentir descaradamente.

—Poco a poco he llegado a considerarla romántica **.**

Richard haló otro poco de su cabello. —¿Estás jugando?

—No, la he escuchado mucho después de la última discusión que tuvimos por ella.

—¿Ah, sí? —Las cejas de Richard se enarcaron—. Pruébalo —dijo y señaló el chelo frente a ellos—. Es una de mis favoritas. No te atreverías a engañarme, ¿cierto, Tomi?

Más fue su rechazo visceral a tocar que su temor a desmentirse, lo que provocó que Tom se encogiera en su sitio. De nuevo sabía que solo le quedaba la opción de ganarse unos minutos… O pelear. Contempló la idea y un estremecimiento le recorrió desde la punta de los pies a la raíz del cabello. No entendía bien cómo se había consumido tanto en tan poco tiempo y dio una exhalación al meditarlo mejor. Sí sabía, era la falta de comida, de sueño reparador, de movimiento; era culpa, sobre todo, de haber tocado tantísimas horas seguidas. La mayoría como autómata, su memoria motora funcionando en su esplendor por la droga. Cada fibra muscular estaba destrozada y sus dedos en carne viva.

—No me atrevería a engañarte —dijo y se obligó a sonreír—, pero termina con mi cabello.

Serían unos minutos más, solo unos minutos. Richard hizo un mohín, dispuesto a negarse, y Tom pasó el dedo pulgar por su mano. Sintió ardor al instante, sin embargo, el gesto consiguió que su sonrisa le fuera devuelta.

—Está bien —suspiró Richard—, sabes cómo convencerme.

Qué falso era. Y aunque los constantes tirones en su cuerpo cabelludo no eran agradables y algunos le hacían apretar los ojos para no quejarse, eran mejores a lo que seguiría si no continuaba con aquella pantomima infernal.

***

—Sabemos que no está, ¿para qué sigues tocando? —preguntó Bill sin ocultar la ansiedad y el mal humor tras su voz. 

—Protocolo —expuso Georg, tratando de empujar la puerta.

Estaban en el actual domicilio de Richard, un quinto piso de un edificio ubicado en una buena zona de la ciudad, piso que estaba vacío, si sus aporreos en la puerta eran evidencia suficiente.

—No seas cavernícola, ¿quieres? —masculló Bill—. Es obvio que hay que forzarla. Pensemos un método más discreto que romperla a patadas, ¿sí?

Georg le dirigió una mirada categórica y de un golpe seco con el pie la abrió. —De nada —comentó, entrando al departamento.

—¿Cómo la abriste?

—Fácil, estaba sin los seguros echados. Quiero decir, que si Richard no está involucrado, puede que nos llevemos una desagradable sorpresa.

—A estas alturas qué más da, Georg —dijo Bill, cerrando detrás  de sí luego de ingresar.

Comprobaron lo que sabían, que el lugar estaba vacío. Recorrieron aprisa el departamento, muestra visual de elementos clásicos violentados por alguno que otro detalle de aire mórbido y erótico. Llegaron a la habitación principal y constataron que sobre la cama había ropa sucia y una maleta cerrada.

—¿Habrá pensado en irse o qué?

—No lo sé —respondió Georg, todavía revisando el dormitorio.

—No importa, el hecho es que no está aquí y no parecer haber señales de Tom —dijo Bill, impacientándose más.

Primero habían ido al piso que habían compartido Tom y Richard en su época de pareja. El hombre que los recibió actuó con amabilidad e incluso lo invitó a pasar, curioso por la visita. Georg no se fue con rodeos y preguntó por Richard. El desconocido solo tenía halagos de su buen gusto, ya que el sitio había sido rentado amoblado, y explicó que él no sabía mucho más; su esposa era la que había hecho los contratos. Bill quiso marcharse ni bien comprobaron que ahí no estaba Tom, sin embargo, Georg le dio su número y le pidió que se comunicara si sabía de Richard.

En otras palabras, una pérdida total de tiempo valioso.

—Vámonos, aún tenemos una dirección más —urgió Bill al ver que Georg iniciaba la revisión de uno a uno de los cajones del guardarropa.

—Espera, quizá encontremos algo.

—¡O quizá estemos haciendo idioteces! —exclamó Bill. El pianista se detuvo un segundo y lo miró por encima del hombro.

—Respira, yo también estoy preocupado, pero eso no quiere decir que debamos precipitarnos.

Bill no le encontraba sentido a esa sugerencia. Tom podía estar en peligro e incapaz de escapar por su cuenta. Resopló, pero no volvió a gritar. Sabía que lo que ocultaba tras su ira, era angustia. Angustia en cada vena y arteria. Sacó su teléfono y le mandó un mensaje de texto a Alana para decirle que seguían sin pistas, y se dirigió a la sala. No quería volver a detenerse en la decoración y en el mobiliario, eso incrementaba, a la vez, su furor y desesperanza.

—Estoy buscando mal —anunció Georg, reapareciendo en la sala—. Es catador, si hará algo es beber, así que debe pasar un buen rato en un espacio en particular donde deguste lo que bebe.

La mirada de los dos se situó en un pequeño mini bar al fondo de la estancia, el cual justo daba a una ventana con una vista impresionante a la ciudad. Al lado del mi bar había una mesa que desentonaba con el resto porque estaba hecha un verdadero caos. Georg se aproximó y encima de varios papeles, libros y documentos, encontró pastillas de prescripción.

—Qué elegante, Richard —ironizó, antes de fijarse en un sobre manila, del característico amarillo postal. Lo levantó, pesaba un poco y dedujo que no contenía simples cartas. Al sacar el contenido, le costó tragar saliva—. Es Tom —logró decir y Bill se acercó corriendo.

Eran diversas fotos, y tenía razón, Tom aparecía en todas. En la mayoría estaba con ropa distinta y en diferentes momentos del día, en una que otra aparecía con Bill, Georg y otros amigos, pero abundaban de él caminando por la calle, comiendo en algún restaurante, o entrando y saliendo de su condominio, de la casa de Georg o de la BOP.

Si habían necesitado prueba alguna de que Richard era el peor peligro que acechaba a Tom, ahí la tenían.

—Debemos ir ahora mismo a la casa de campo —dijo Bill, y apenas terminó de hablar, enfiló hacia la salida.

—Y avisar al detective Kleinman. —Georg le siguió a paso apurado al ascensor—. Tal vez sea mejor informar a Alana y que ella se encargue de la policía —reflexionó.

Pero Bill no escuchaba a Georg, lo que quería era llegar a su auto y apretar el acelerador a fondo. Tenía el estómago revuelto, su cabeza regresando a las fotografías una y otra vez. Ese era trabajo de varias semanas, y sumado a lo que el conserje les había contado, no era complicado suponer que Richard había estado bajo los pasos de Tom de manera obsesiva e incansable.

Georg mandó por mensajes los datos indispensables a Alana, informándole la tercera y última dirección en la lista. El sitio se encontraba al menos a una hora de distancia, era una propiedad ubicada en una pequeña localidad en las montañas detrás del parque nacional. Los ojos de Bill estaban inyectados de furia, con un destello de miedo que asomaba en medio del pesar y la ira. Tom no era ninguna damisela en apuros, y por eso mismo, algo debía de estar sucediendo. Algo grave.

—Maldito —masculló dando un pequeño golpe al timón. Georg calló, enfocado en encontrar la dirección exacta con el GPS del auto—. ¿Alguna vez golpeó a Tom? —se aventuró a preguntar al castaño, quien le vio de reojo.

—No lo sé a ciencia cierta —respondió Georg y le indicó que girara a la derecha—, pero me inclino a creer que no. Conoces a Tom, tiene su carácter, y creo firmemente que lo suyo iba más allá de lo físico. El sometimiento bajo el que lo tenía Richard era utilizando sus sentimientos. Si hubiera sabido…

Si hubiera sabido, era más que probable que Georg hubiese tratado de convencer a su amigo de lo tóxica que era su relación. Lo que no se podía adivinar era la reacción de Tom. ¿Qué tal si se recluía, negado ante cualquier razonamiento? Bill apretó los labios ante esa reflexión. Contaba con el panorama completo de lo que Richard había significado para Tom, y qué tan mal había quedado ante su súbita desaparición; del desbalance de poder, de la manipulación.

Cuando llegaron a la Autobahn, finalmente aceleró. Sus manos estaban sujetando el manubrio con tanta fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos. El teléfono de Georg sonó y escuchó con vaguedad cómo hablaba con alguien.

—El detective Kleinman quiere que esperemos a la policía —le contó al colgar.

—No —replicó Bill.

—Lo mismo le dije yo —dijo Georg con una sonrisa floja—. Como siguió insistiendo, le aseguré que actuaríamos con cuidado y que si la situación era peligrosa, esperaríamos.

—No vamos a esperar —volvió a replicar Bill.

—Lo sé, lo sé…

Cada kilómetro que los separaban aún de su destino solo daba oportunidad a que miles de ideas danzaran por sus mentes. Bill tragó en seco y exhaló varias veces, tratando de calmar la opresión que sentía.

—Estamos cerca —señaló Georg, según lo que GPS indicaba—. Creo que debes bajar la velocidad, no podemos darnos el lujo de pasarnos.

Bill tuvo que otorgarle la razón al pianista y disminuyó la velocidad hasta los ojos de ambos vieron a lo lejos una reja y esta rezaba el número que golpeaba sus sentidos desde que se dirigían al lugar “1041”.

—Ahí es. —El chelista aparcó y Georg se asomó con sigilo—. Hay un auto, debemos ir con cuidado. 

Bill asintió y comenzaron a avanzar por la orilla de la vereda para no ser descubiertos, a simple vista parecía como si no hubiese nadie. Lograron colarse por el jardín y apegarse a una de las ventanas, un sonido les llamo la atención de nuevo sus miradas se cruzaron, el sonido de este parecía agonizar, cada nota emitida llevaba impregnado el dolor.

—¿Serenade? —aventuró Georg en un susurro—. Tom está tocando —señaló confundido.

Por un eterno segundo, Bill consideró que Tom estaba ahí por voluntad propia, que de algún modo había caído de vuelta en las garras de Richard, y habían retomado su relación. Que el secuestro no era tal sino Tom desapareciendo por voluntad propia. El corazón se le quiso salir de la caja torácica antes de que la cordura volviera a él y su lógica le dictara que era imposible. Podía dudar de casi todo, pero jamás de Tom y el amor que le profesaba. Los últimos meses no habían sido un engaño.

—Tenemos que entrar —gruñó Bill.

—¿Qué? ¿Tocamos la puerta y ya? —dijo Georg en un murmullo para no delatar su presencia—. Richard podría hacerle daño a Tom. Busquemos otro método.

Se aproximaron a la siguiente ventana y Georg hizo una mueca, gesto que Bill copió cuando vio la fotografía que había echado en falta en la casa de Mr. Schwartz. Por las pesadas cortinas aterciopeladas, no tenían una visión clara de la sala, pero el sonido les llegaba fuerte y claro. Serenade concluyó y sin receso alguno, volvió a dar inicio.

—Oh, Tomi, me encanta que no me hayas mentido. Qué ingenuo fui al creer que seguías obstinado en comportarte como un estúpido.

La voz de Richard era aflautada y dulzona, y Bill apretó los puños, queriendo estrellarlos en su cara  nuevamente.

***

Tom se iba a desmayar, el agotamiento y el dolor lo consumían. Se encontraba en un estado semiinconsciente, tocando las notas por memoria muscular e incapaz de dejar de aferrarse a su chelo y al arco, tal como si representaran un bote de salvación. Había tenido una sola pausa desde que le pidió a Richard que le dejara interpretar Serenade, y esta solo fue un receso breve para ir al servicio y luego tomar más agua.

—Sabe amargo —le había dicho a Richard al beber el primer sorbo. Recibió un guiño en respuesta.

—Te ayudará a que sigas concentrado.

En algún instante, antes de retornar a la sala y viendo de refilón lo hundido que estaban sus ojos y lo demacrado de su apariencia, llegó a la conclusión de que a ese ritmo no duraría mucho. Colapsaría del cansancio y de estar forzando su cuerpo a ese extremo poco saludable.

Una bofetada en la mejilla que tenía hinchada, le hizo parpadear, parando sus movimientos por instinto y obligándolo a enfocar la mirada, que ante el golpe se le volvió acuosa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Richard aireado. Había estado tocando, ¿verdad? Tom selló los labios, mareado y esperó a que el otro siguiera hablando—. He tolerado que las tres últimas repeticiones hayan sido sin fuego, apagadas, mustias en extremo, ¡pero sigues sin mejorar! —bufó—. ¿Sabes qué es lo peor, Tom? Que no dudo de tu virtuosismo. ¡NO! —gritó Richard, caminando en círculos—. Yo, el idiota de Richard, no dudaría jamás de tu perfección…

Quedó parado de pronto y avanzó hacia donde estaba Tom, quedando en pie justo al frente de él y acortó la distancia entre sus rostros. Sus ojos se clavaron en los suyos de tal forma que a Tom le pareció contemplar el vacío.

—Presiento que tal vez no quieres tocar para mí, Tomi —articuló Richard con un tono de estar verdaderamente quebrado.

Tom rompió el contacto visual. Necesitaba poner en blanco la mente y seguir ganando tiempo. ¿Tiempo para qué?, pensó mientras perdía la esperanza de que alguien le buscase. Había caído en el pesimismo puro, en la negación de saberse indispensable para alguien y él mismo sabía que cuando se resignara habría perdido del todo, se habría perdido a sí mismo.

—Escúchame, Tom —le llamó al ver cómo el mencionado no le ponía atención—, ¿acaso no te merezco? ¿No merezco que tus perfectas manos toquen para mí? —inquirió perdiendo los cabales—. ¿O acaso ya solo puedes tocar para ese imbécil?

En la intimidad, con pasión y entrega, cuando buscaba recrear su sentimiento… en esos casos, sí, solo podía tocar para Bill. La desesperanza instalada en su pecho se extendió a lo largo de su sistema y aceptó que no le importaba más. El arco resbaló de su agarre y cayó al suelo, abrió la mano que sostenía su chelo y a su vez cerró las rodillas; el instrumento no conservó el equilibrio sobre la pica ni un segundo antes de también caer al suelo en un sonido estrepitoso. Tom se apremió a enfrentar la mirada de Richard y llenó los pulmones de oxígeno.

—Vete a la mierda —dijo, pronunciando cada sílaba con detenimiento.

Primero sintió una agridulce sensación de victoria por cómo las facciones de Richard se contrajeron en perplejidad, y después miedo. Esta vez no fue una bofetada sino un porrazo en plena boca que lo impactó como plomo sólido. El dolor se disparó, uniéndose a la callada sinfonía de punzadas y dolencias previas, y la sangre de su labio partido resbaló por su barbilla, dejándole el sabor metálico. Pero Richard no se detuvo ahí sino que volvió a la carga.

—¡Después de lo que hago por ti! —lo escuchó vociferar. El golpe que le dio esta vez colisionó entre la unión de su mandíbula y su oreja izquierda—. Eres un desagradecido, yo que me desvivo por tus preciosas manos y… —Tom hizo el intento de defenderse elevando los bazos, sin embargo, ese acto enfureció más a Richard, quien le dio un empujón que lo sacó de la silla y lo mandó al piso—. ¡Y tú que nada valoras! —siguió a gritos—. Pero si no puede ser conmigo, no será con nadie, ¿me escuchas? No serás jamás un músico del montón, te prefiero bajo tierra.

«Curioso», reflexionó Tom en su último hilo de pensamiento coherente, porque si seguía así, lo mataría a golpes. Se encogió para recibir un puntapié en pleno estómago y acunó su cabeza con sus brazos. Pensó en sus padres y en su hermana, y el aire se le cortó cuando Richard lo puso boca arriba y lo aplastó con todo su peso, sentándose en su pecho.

—Dime… dime que me amas, Tomi —pidió Richard, casi rogó. Limpió la sangre que le brotaba de la nariz y el labio con el revés de la mano y acarició una mejilla—. Dímelo y dejaremos esto olvidado. Dime que estaremos juntos para siempre… ¡Dímelo!

***

Bill odiaba a Georg, estaba resuelto. Encontrarían a Tom y luego prescindiría de su amistad. A insistencia del pianista, habían rodeaba la casa en busca de algún lugar para ingresar de forma sigilosa. Y sin ningún éxito, valía acotar. Cuando Serenade dejó de escucharse bruscamente, regresó corriendo a una de las amplias ventanas de la sala y buscó con qué romper el vidrio; como no encontró nada, fue hacia la puerta principal. Serían dos contra uno, porque no dudaba que Georg le seguiría los pasos, así que por más que perdieran el elemento sorpresa, se encargarían de Richard antes de que pudiera hacerle daño a Tom.

—Esta puerta creo que sí tendrás que derrumbarla —le dijo Bill a Georg, a su vez que un grito los puso más alerta—. Ahora mismo.

No fue preciso que dijera más. Georg se lanzó al ataque, su hombro colisionó contra la madera que no cedió sino hasta el tercer intento. Una vez estuvieron dentro, se apresuraron a ir hacia **el** origen de los gritos y lo que encontraron les heló la sangre.

—Dime que estaremos juntos para siempre… —Los golpes que Richard asestaba en la cara de Tom no se detenían—. ¡Dímelo! —gritó en demanda.

Fue entonces que Georg salió de su shock y corrió hasta Richard, levantándolo del cuerpo de su mejor amigo de un tirón salvaje y lanzándolo lejos. Bill, en extremo sobrecogido, fue hacia Tom. Lo único que tenía en claro era que debía llevarlo a un hospital, pero lo vio tan desmadejado, herido, que tuvo miedo incluso de moverlo. Se arrodilló a su costado y posó con suavidad la palma sobre la mejilla que no estaba herida.

—Hey —llamó en un susurro—, estamos aquí, hemos venido a rescatarte. No sabes cuánto lamento que no haya sido antes...

La sangre de la nariz de Tom era abundante y sus facciones estaban vueltas una masa sanguinolenta. Tembloroso, sacó su teléfono y pidió una ambulancia. Habían sido testigos del modo vicioso en el que Richard había estado golpeándolo, podría tener alguna lesión o algo así.

—Bill…

Tom no miraba con claridad, pero entre sombras le daba la impresión de que Bill estaba ahí, quiso sonreír, quiso llorar, pero sin concretar nada, perdió la conciencia.

***

Quizá el pronóstico menos alentador era el modo en el que Tom se distraía viendo por la ventana, ajeno al resto. La golpiza de la cual fue objeto, para suerte, no trajo consecuencias graves, pero entre las revisiones que había querido hacer el doctor a cargo de su caso, y la intravenosa para tratar su leve deshidratación, sumaba un total de dos días que había estado ahí. «Cuatro días perdidos de mi vida», era lo único que podía pensar.

Había evadido cualquier conversación. Alana llorando lo había descompuesto, sin embargo, nada fue más desgarrador que presenciar cómo su padre se inclinaba hacia él con lágrimas en los ojos para darle un beso en la frente. Otro caso distinto era Bill, que permanecía a su lado cada minuto que le permitían, respetando su silencio; Tom no concebía una mejor compañía.

Una alegre revolución comenzó a llenar los corredores, haciéndole suspirar. Debía ser Georg y medio minuto después lo tenía al pie de la cama, sonriéndole. ~~~~

—Amaneciste más guapo, ¿o soy yo?

No respondió. Tom no quería ser pesado, pero no tenía muchos ánimos. La sonrisa de Georg titubeó y le dirigió una mirada fugaz a Bill, quien sentado cerca a la ventana, encogió un hombro. Tom presenció el intercambio con culpa, pero no quería fingir estar bien.

—¿Cuándo te dan de alta?

—Hoy, van a pasar dentro de un rato para darme los papeles.

Georg ya sabía la información, pero había querido encontrar una abertura, un inicio de conversación.

—Me alegra, la comida de aquí no tiene sabor.

Las comisuras de los labios de Tom se curvaron y Georg aproximó una silla a su cama. Le había costado mucho convencer a los señores Kaulitz de que retardaran su visita hasta la noche, una vez que Tom hubiese dejado el hospital, pero era ineludible.

—Bill, ¿por qué no te hago relevo? —preguntó—. Así te das una buena ducha y comes algo que no sea de la cafetería. Y si a Tom no le molesta, me dejas tu coche y yo lo llevo a casa.

El mencionado dijo que por él estaba bien. Bill iba a rechazar la proposición con premura, sin querer separarse de Tom, sin embargo, encontró algo en los ojos verdes de Georg que lo disuadió. Se levantó y fue hacia Tom, dejó un beso suave en sus labios, apenas un roce, y se despidió de Georg, dándole sus llaves.

—Tus padres están muy bien en mi casa, por cierto —dijo Georg, aunque te confieso que me da alivio que Alana haya regresado a Viena. Tu hermana es un encanto, pero intimidaría al tipo más plantado.

—Lo sé.

—¿Sabes qué? Te asienta bien el cabello suelto —anotó con una sonrisa.

Tom estuvo tentado a ser descortés, cobijarse en el mutismo. Si bien no era que extrañara sus trenzas, el cómo le habían cambiado el estilo había sido traumático. Pero Georg siendo Georg, se puso en pie y lo sorprendió con un abrazo inesperado. A pesar de que quiso separarse, los brazos musculosos de su amigo se lo impidieron. Su mejilla hinchada estaba aplastada y un quejido muy quedo se le escapó.

—No te vuelvo a dejar solo —fue lo único que pudo decir Georg y se separó—. Sabes que eventualmente deberás ir a la corte. Los cargos han sido puestos, pero sin tu declaración, Richard...

—No digas su nombre —interrumpió Tom, dejando la reserva. El abrazo forzado no le había sentado bien—. Sé que tendré que enfrentarlo. Hasta que pase, no quiero hablar de eso.

Georg volvió a sentarse y meneó la cabeza.

—Ya has rechazado la idea de terapia y entiendo que no sientas deseos de nada, pero no puedes encerrarte. Dime algo, cualquier cosa, sácatelo del pecho.

Tom puso una expresión dura, como si sus músculos faciales fueran reemplazados por hierro.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga, Georg? Me drogó y me obligó a tocar hasta que sentí que las manos se me caerían. Dormí poco y nada, no comí y apenas me dio agua para beber. Eso es en resumen. No más, no menos. No hubo abuso sexual porque para él lo importante eran sus delirios de ser mi musa, y ahora es probable que no quiera tocar un chelo porque a la simple idea me estremezco.

Aquello último no se lo había esperado. Georg hizo una expresión de asombro y no supo qué decir, pero no creía que hiciera falta, había conseguido que Tom hiciera una especie de catarsis, su meta.

—Amas el chelo —dijo con una sonrisa—, vas a salir adelante.

***

Bill se volteó al sentir el vacío a su lado. El claro oscuro de la luna en su ventana le devolvió el hermoso perfil de Tom apoyado en el balcón, fumando. Se quedó quieto contemplándolo, reteniendo su afán de ir y abrazarlo, besar sus hombros, y sacarlo como sea del estado de ausencia en el que caía de vez en cuando. Siguió quieto, sabía que la única victoria con la que podía contar era que su novio hubiera accedido a quedarse en su departamento; presionar sería perder. Cuando Tom posó sus ojos miel en él, descubriendo que también estaba despierto, Bill dejó la cama y fue hacia el balcón.

—¿Tienes insomnio? —quiso saber.

—Uhm…

Bill dejó ir un suspiro. La noche era tranquila y no hacía frío, pero abrazó a Tom con igual firmeza, no solo queriendo envolverlo en sus brazos para protegerlo del ambiente sino de todo y todos. Habían pasado dos semanas desde la salida de Tom del hospital y cada una de las muestras de su encierro se había desvanecido. Las físicas, al menos; ya no lucía macilento, la piel de sus dedos se había regenerado y la hinchazón de sus costillas y su rostro habían bajado. Entrelazó las manos en el vientre de Tom, abrazándolo por detrás y dejando que este apegara su espalda a su pecho, y aprovechó para apoyar su mentón en el hombro ajeno. Ese era el contacto más íntimo que habían tenido esos días. No charlaban sobre el tema, pero Tom se ponía rígido ante cualquier roce que le daban sin previo aviso.

—¿Has pensado en la propuesta de Mr. Schwartz? —preguntó al cabo de unos minutos.

No hubiera deseado tocar esa cuestión, pero ya casi amanecía. Tom le pasó el cigarrillo sin que se lo pidiera y Bill le dio una calada.

—Sí —escuchó que respondía, soltándose de sus brazos y reingresando a la habitación. Se echó en la cama—. Voy a aceptarla.

—Si crees que es lo mejor, sabes que te vamos a apoyar.

El día anterior, Richard Schwartz, padre, había aparecido en persona en su departamento y a regañadientes, los había dejado charlar a solas. El anciano le pidió a Tom que retirara los cargos a cambio de que su hijo se fuera del país, garantizándole que jamás volvería a saber de él. A su juicio, Richard merecía pasar una temporada tras rejas o internado en algún centro psiquiátrico, sin embargo, no iba a debatir la decisión de Tom.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué estás tan confiado de que Richard se largue? —inquirió Bill, arrepintiéndose en el acto de sus palabras pues el semblante de Tom se tornó agrio.

—No estoy confiado, Bill.

—Lo siento —dijo yendo a su lado.

Tom negó. No habría nada que disculpar, era lógico que se preocuparan por él. En lo hondo, también quería que Richard fuera castigado, pero no había podido negarse a Mr. Schwartz; su mirada cargada de pesar y arrepentimiento ajeno fueron los que lograron mover los hilillos adecuados en él.

—No espero que estén de acuerdo conmigo, una parte de mí tampoco lo está, pero quiero que no se entrometan… Además —sonrió, acariciándole la mano—, me iré al otro lado del mundo.

También estaba eso. Tom había dispuesto marcharse a Nueva York, aceptando el puesto permanente que Juilliard le había ofrecido después de que su pasantía concluyese. Bill había guardado cierta esperanza de que eligiera una de las propuestas en Europa, pero sería un océano el que los separaría. Era tremendamente agridulce.

—Rattle hizo el anuncio estaba mañana —dijo Bill. Al director le daba pesar, no cabía duda, sin embargo, más podía su deseo de bienaventuranza hacia su primer chelista—. ¿Planeas asistir a algún ensayo más?

—Tengo que despedirme de los músicos —asintió Tom—, hice muchos buenos amigos.

—Fácil Georg organiza una fiesta gigantesca de despedida y los invita a todos. Sabes cómo es. Vamos a dormir —murmuró Bill—, mañana será un día largo y está la presentación que tengo. Hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana.

***

Tom no pudo evitar tensarse al entrar al teatro. Había llegado como un asistente más en el mismo recinto en el que tantas veces había tocado y sentía que era observado con cierto recelo. Aunque no mucha gente sabía con exactitud lo que había pasado, sí era de conocimiento general su renuncia a la BOP y su inminente partida de Alemania. Saludó a la distancia y de forma diplomática a varios de sus conocidos, y se hundió en la butaca reservada para él en la tercera fila.

Estaba sentado junto a Gustav Schafer, que estaba en descanso médico obligatorio, y se dedicó a conversar con él. Nunca había reparado en lo buena compañía que era el flautista, hablaba poco, pero siempre era atento. Por un segundo, sonrió al pensar: «¿Por qué he estado soportando a Georg?», pero el gesto se le borró enseguida.

No se sentía bien. Aquel día las cosas habían empezado mal cuando más de cuatro personas le habían llamado confirmándole, para su tranquilidad, que Richard ya no estaba en el país. Hubiese sido mejor que no se lo mencionaran. Enfocó los ojos, a la vez que el telón subía, y trató de concentrarse en algo más que en recordar cómo, a bofetadas, Richard le hacía avanzar por todas las piezas que antojadizamente le pedía interpretar.

Bill salió imponente al escenario, dio una leve inclinación hacia el maestro y luego al público. Se sentó en el asiento del solista y esperó a que fuera su turno de tocar. La música empezó retumbando en el salón, llenando cada milímetro con sus notas poderosas y Tom se estremeció de pies a cabeza, identificando desde la primera nota el Nicht zu schnell en A menor del “Concierto para chelo de Schumann”. No había revisado el programa, sin embargo, ahora estaba seguro de disfrutar lo que vendría. Tocar ese concierto era arriesgado, representaba historia pura de un fiasco viviente para su compositor, quien jamás la escuchó en escena. No, no era una pieza elegida al azar. De alguna forma, era un capricho; si de Rattle o de Trumper, no sabía.

Había sido parte de una audiencia en numerosas veces, disfrutando embelesado, pero ahora era abismalmente distinto; ahora las notas se entremezclaban con su mismo ser, separándolo en piel y sensación. Se puso al filo del asiento y apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas, inclinando el cuerpo y levantó su mirada. Bill estaba entregado a lo que hacía, podía verse la angustia del mismo Ludwin Elbert cuando la interpretó cuatro años después de ser escrita por Schumann; parecería que temiera que le fuesen a arrancar el chelo o si fuera la última vez que su rostro se apoyaba de forma suave cerca del caracol del instrumento.

Tom se dejó inundar por las emociones e identificó una clara necesidad. Eso era, no quería terapia, no quería contarle a nadie lo que le había sucedido. No sabría explicar que el sentirse tan pequeño no era hermoso, a diferencia de lo que había pregonado viendo el cielo inmenso meses atrás. Que era mera estupidez; que, en realidad, era una bofetada a la realidad y no había nada poético en sentirse indefenso o minimizado.

Quería sacarse eso del sistema, pero no había sabido qué método usar hasta entonces. Los acordes lentos llegaron y sus latidos se aceleraron, contrario a la melodía. Quería abrazarse a su violonchelo y tocar… De improviso, el final de su sonata empezó a dibujarse en una solfa mental y pudo ver a las notas apretujándose para acomodarse una tras otra en su cabeza. Su deseo era tan encarnizado que en un arrebato, se puso en pie y quiso dirigirse al pasillo entre las butacas y alcanzar la salida. La mano de Gustav en su brazo lo detuvo, cuestionándole con la mirada. También era el centro de atención de otros ojos cuestionadores y cuchicheos.

—Tengo que irme —dijo en un murmullo que se ahogó en la música y siguió avanzando, sin esperar a que Gustav entendiera.

El aire frío de la noche fue como un mimo helado en sus mejillas acaloradas, pero Tom ni se dio la oportunidad de abrochar los botones de su chaqueta antes de estar apurándose a encontrar un taxi que lo llevara a su casa. Durante el recorrido, se aferró a las notas que seguían bailando en su cerebro. Sus piernas estaban intranquilas, sus rodillas golpeteándose entre sí y sus dedos tamborileando rítmicamente en sus muslos. Pagó al taxista con billetes que excedían el monto que debía y subió los escalones de dos en dos hasta su piso. La visión de su violonchelo en su armario le dio una grima casi palpable, pero aspiró profundamente y lo sacó de su estuche, acariciando la madera.

Al salir del hospital había querido enfrentarse con el fantasma acosador de Richard forzándolo a tocar una y otra vez, pero se encontró a sí mismo incapaz. Apenas las yemas de sus dedos rozaron el instrumento, su pulso tembló y sintió una arcada de rechazo. Ahora apenas se contuvo para sacar de los confines de sus objetos personales su abandonado cuaderno pentagramado, el que contenía su composición, y llevarlo junto al atril a la sala. Se sentó en un banco, puso la pica en el chelo y se permitió envolver el mástil. Su cuerpo instintivamente se amoldó a su chelo. Por doloroso que hubiera sido el contacto en algún otro momento, sintió ansiedad al recorrer las curvas de su instrumento. Algo era seguro, jamás se amoldaría así a nada, ni siquiera a un ser humano.

Un estremecimiento recorrió su columna hasta estallar en mil pequeñas explosiones en sus terminaciones nerviosas y tomó el arco para rasgar las cuerdas. Poco a poco sus dedos empezaron a desplazarse con libertad, mordisqueó sus propios labios, y sin premeditarlo, se lanzó de lleno a tocar su composición. Su chelo y él eran uno mismo, danza pura. Cerró sus ojos, sin ser requerido que viese el cuaderno, y tocó la parte culmen. Era una lastimosa confesión de su pequeñez, de sentirse inválido y dolido. Interpretó lo que conocía de memoria y un pasaje más, el mismo que se había formado en su cabeza, y volvió al inicio, dispuesto a dejarse devorar nuevamente por la melodía cuando algo indescriptible poseyó su mente.

Tom se quedó quieto largos minutos, contemplando la nada antes de que sus nociones vagas por fin tomaran forma, volviéndose un concepto que no podía rechazar. Dejó el chelo en el piso y se levantó. Fue hacia la cocina, donde se sirvió un café fuerte y encendió un cigarrillo. Entre las volutas de nicotina, buscó un lápiz y agarró las partituras, sentándose en la mesa de la cocina.

***

A Bill le había extrañado mucho el modo en el que Tom se fue en medio de su presentación, sin embargo, sin querer hacerse conjeturas erróneas, guardó la calma. Su teléfono no tenía ningún mensaje y se tuvo que convencer que nada malo pasaba. Dejó a Georg en su casa y condujo hacia el condominio. Algo de pánico lo invadió cuando comprobó que Tom no estaba en su departamento y se apresuró a subir al siguiente nivel. No se sintió verdaderamente en paz hasta que después de apretar el timbre dos veces, su novio le abrió la puerta.

—Me preocupaste —acusó, pero en tono tranquilo, uno que no guardaba recriminación.

—Lo siento —dijo Tom—, es que… yo…

Calló, sin saber cómo continuar. Bill observó con curiosidad las colillas sumergidas en la taza de un café a medias, aunque eso no le llamó tanto como ver el chelo en el suelo.

—¿Pasó algo? —preguntó con cuidado.

—Pasó todo —anunció Tom, tomando sus manos—, y fue gracias a ti.

Los ojos de Bill se tornaron más expresivos. No lograba entender a qué se refería el otro, pero debía ser algo bueno. Se dejó caer en el sillón, cogiendo un cigarrillo y lo encendió, lo llevó a sus propios labios e hizo un gesto con los brazos. Estaba dejando en claro su confusión. Recorrió con un vistazo el sitio y reparó en las partituras. Tom le sonrió.

—He terminado mi composición, o más bien, estoy a un paso de hacerlo —explicó—. Ya está escrita, solo necesito ejecutarla.

Después de digerir la información, Bill se permitió sentirse tan contento por su novio que dejó olvidado su cigarrillo en el cenicero, consumiéndose, y le dio un abrazo corto de felicitación.

—¿Me das el honor de ser el primero que la escuche completa? —preguntó.

El gesto de duda en Tom fue tan indiscutible, que Bill temió haber cometido un error. Pero, repentinamente, una boca se pegó a la suya en un beso vehemente y apurado. Un beso como el que no habían compartido en semanas en las que su intimidad se había vuelto un poco forzada. Aún con indecisión ofuscándole los sentidos, se dejó hacer hasta que en un sonidito húmedo, Tom se separó.

—Extrañaba besarte así —le confesó. Bill lo observó sin decir nada—. Fuiste tú. Esta noche te escuché y fue como si tu interpretación me llevara al punto de quiebre, imponiéndome el recordar por qué vivo, por qué toco el chelo, por qué que… por qué _todo_. ¿Entiendes? —Era demasiado el crédito que Tom le estaba dando, tenía esa certeza. Sin esperar respuesta, Tom se guió de nuevo hacia sus labios, y los delineó con pericia y suavidad por un instante—. ¿Lo ves, Bill? ¿Ves lo que provoca la pasión? Cuando interpretas así se desatan los fueros internos que el público ni siquiera sabe que hervían en su pecho. Y hoy yo tuve la suerte de ser tu público… Por eso, ¿me harías un favor? ¿Traerías tu chelo y el atril que usas para ensayar en casa? Hazlo, prometo que el misterio acabará apenas los traigas.

Con una clara interrogante, Bill hizo lo que le pedía. Fue hacia su departamento y volvió ni pasados dos minutos, con su violonchelo en una mano y el atril en la otra. Tom estaba sentado en el sillón, sujetando el mástil de su propio chelo, como si estuviera preparado.

—Estás familiarizado con la melodía, sé que no te será difícil seguir el ritmo —le dijo Tom, animándolo a que se sentara a su lado.

Bill no tardó en entender que le estaba indicando que sacara el instrumento de su funda, aunque la compresión no caló en su totalidad en su cabeza hasta que estuvo instalado y analizó en una ojeada las partituras que Tom le pasó para que las pusieras en su atril alineado junto al del otro.

—Lo he reescrito, en vez de para un solista, será para un dúo, y Bill, tú debes acompañarme.

Poder fingir que aquello no le sorprendía era imposible. Compartir algo así era sumamente personal, mucho más allá de lo que alguien que no era músico podía imaginar. Eran sentimientos y pasiones fluyendo en un universo paralelo e intercalándose con otro. Bill asintió, sin saber expresar el halago, si es que podía llamarse de esa forma tan vana a tremendo honor.

—¿Estás seguro? —logró musitar.

Tom no respondió sino que relajó los músculos. —¿Listo?

Con una afirmación, Bill tomó su arco. A la señal de Tom dejó que las notas comenzaran a penetrar su interior; tenía los ojos muy abiertos, y leyó las notas con la misma exactitud con la que Horn le había enseñado a hacer desde la primera vez. Pero pudo percibir algo diferente, su corazón latía de forma calma al ritmo de las notas, como si estuviera haciendo vida con cada acorde que rasgaba. El ser testigo, un oyente que se dejaba llevar de la mano por lo que el intérprete y su forma de tocar hacía, era vastamente distinto a pasar a ser el protagonista… A compartir protagonismo, mejor dicho. Era como si lazos invisibles se formasen entre Tom y él, lazos que nacían en un lugar imposible de señalar y que, sin embargo, iniciaban una invasión hacia el resto de sus cuerpos.

Había partes de la composición en la que sus sonidos se combinaban, uniéndose en una fuerza única y bella, pero en otras esa convergencia se rompía. Los violonchelos se retaban mutuamente, en un principio de guerra que se disolvía en quejas. De pronto dos pares ojos se encontraron y fueron incapaces de romper el contacto visual. Era un diálogo sin palabras de por medio y de promesas sin firmarse; era un pacto a través de las notas. Bill tragó en seco y Tom mordió su labio inferior, un escalofrío recorriendo la espina dorsal de ambos. De forma inconsciente, apretaron el chelo entre sus piernas al mismo tiempo. El éxtasis estaba ahí, la interpretación finalizó y por fin se permitieron quedar laxos. Decir que se acoplaban a la perfección era decir poco.

—Eso fue increíble —murmuró Bill, todavía perplejo, con la sangre recorriéndole el cuerpo a velocidad brutal—. Tú eres increíble.

La sonrisa de oreja a oreja que tenía Tom era incomparable y Bill lo dejó estar mientras este miraba en blanco un punto neutro en la sala, como si su mente recorriera furiosa cada suceso, cada emoción positiva y negativa. El pasado tormentoso, el episodio con Richard que estuvo por acabar con él y su amor por la música. Todo estaba resumido en su sonata. Cuando Tom llenó los pulmones y volteó a verlo, a Bill le costó saber a cabalidad cómo Kaulitz-promesa, ese tipo al que solo conocía de nombre y odiaba, se había transformado en el que tenía enfrente, alguien tan guapo, talentoso y enamorado de él.

—Prométeme que tocarás esto junto a  mí en un auditorio repleto de personas.

Bill alzó las cejas y luego devolvió la sonrisa. —Será como quieras —accedió.

—Y ahora… y ahora haremos el amor —anunció Tom.

—Será como quieras —repitió Bill, sintiendo que cada centímetro de tejido ardía en súbito deseo.

***

Bill abrió sus ojos y se volvió a ver el despertador que rezaba las tres de la mañana. Se había dormido arrullado por la música tocada por Tom, quien apenas había roto la barrera mental que le impedía tocar y se negaba a despegarse de su chelo. Pestañeó varias veces y bostezó, levantándose. No quería ser un entrometido,  pero quería constatar que él estaba bien. Le era imposible olvidar lo ocurrido con Richard. Se asomó a la sala y sus pupilas se dilataron: Kaulitz era un espectáculo a la vista.

Hizo notar su presencia y jaló de un banquillo, el que puso detrás del otro hombre. Se sentó próximo a él y abrió sus piernas de tal forma que pudo abrazar a Tom por la espalda con delicadeza, sin interrumpirlo, y pegó la frente a su nuca.

No quería a Tom lejos, no podría soportarlo y ni siquiera la ambición de ser el primer chelista de la BOP calmaba la desolación que embargaba su alma. Aguardó con paciencia que Tom terminara, y cuando este lo hizo se aferró más fuerte a su espalda.

—¿Bill? —llamó Tom con curiosidad. No contestó, solo lo apretó más, queriendo trasmitir lo que sentía.

—Yo… no puedo dejar que te vayas.

El timbre de su voz era atenuado, casi se perdía en el abrazo que le daba a Tom. El silencio se volvió tirante y quiso resistirse cuando su novio se alzó y lo obligó a enfrentarlo. Se sentía terriblemente vulnerable, como si tuviera el impulso de volver a erigir las murallas que siempre lo habían protegido, pero Tom le sonrió, sus ojos brillantes y un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

—¿De qué hablas, Billi? —preguntó en un tono que casi rozaba lo jocoso. Le estaba dando oportunidad a que dijera que bromeaba, que riera y su debilidad fuera descartada.

—Que te quedes aquí, Tom —dijo Bill, buscando certeza incluso en donde no la tenía—. Nueva York está a más de seis mil kilómetros. Vivirás tan lejos de mí que… —Hizo una pausa para tomar aire—. Sé que es por tu carrera, pero eres uno de los primeros músicos de la Berliner Philharmoniker, una filarmónica de fama mundial, te invitan constantemente a que seas solista en conciertos con orquestas renombradas, y tu director te valora tanto que no se hace problemas en darte licencia cada vez que quieres para cumplir con dichas invitaciones. Al irte abandonarías todo eso, abandonarías tu familia, y, y… y me dejarías a mí.

Tom acarició las manos Bill, entrelazó sus dedos con las de él, llevó una palma hacia sus labios y lo besó. Honestamente, jamás había creído que escucharía algo así. Suspiró, a quién engañaba… No se quería ir, nunca se había querido ir, pero todo se había confabulado para que New York y Juilliard se presentaran como una opción atractiva. Sentirse necesitado, sentirse amado era todo lo que había aspirado en algún momento y ahora era así. Giró su rostro y rozó los labios de Bill.

—No me iré —susurró.

***

Georg se levantó de su asiento mientras aplaudía uniéndose a la ovación de pie a los chelistas. Su sonrisa era más amplia de lo que a él mismo le hubiera gustado admitir. Estaba impresionado, realmente estaba orgulloso de sus amigos. Volvió a sentarse y esperó unos minutos a que la gente fuera saliendo del lugar. Tenía una _afterparty_ a la cual asistir, así que no iba a arremolinarse por felicitarlos. Cuando el gentío era mínimo, salió y alcanzó el parqueo, en donde tomó un taxi y enfiló hacia su casa. Muy en el fondo, agradeció esa reunión porque lo sacaría de su rutina de los últimos dos meses desde que Charles dio por finalizada la relación.

Como ya algunos músicos de la filarmónica lo estaban esperando, los saludó con una sonrisa y abrió la puerta, dejándolos entrar y juntos fueron directo al jardín trasero, en donde se había dispuesto lo necesario para una cena con los amigos cercanos de Bill y Tom.

El show había sido el último de una temporada de lleno completo, sin ningún asiento libre. Y no era para menos, considerando que dos músicos de la talla de Kaulitz y Trumper habían brindado un espectáculo de tal calidad que los círculos más íntimos no dejaban de maravillarse, y los periodistas de medios especializados se alineaban para realizar entrevistas.

Gustav se acercó a hablar con él y juntos compartieron una plática entre vasos de coñac hasta que unos aplausos les anunciaron que habían llegado los protagonistas de la noche. Tom y Bill lucían felices, sus movimientos eran coordinados, como el de una pareja que lleva tiempo saliendo, aunque Georg sabía que eso era debido a la sincronización que habían alcanzado tocando.

Tom le dio una palmada en la espalda cuando se acercó y aceptó la copa de piña colada que le tendió.

—Te ves tan alegre que das envidia —le dijo sonriendo.

—Calla, envidioso —respondió Tom, sonriendo. Bill se les unió, y con naturalidad, se inclinó para tomar un sorbo de la pajilla del coctel de Tom antes de hacer un mohín por lo dulce.

—Iré a buscar cerveza —avisó y se alejó.

—Todavía no puedo creer que no te hayas ido porque Bill te lo pidió —pronunció Georg, exteriorizando sus pensamientos al notar cómo Tom seguía con la mirada los movimientos de su novio—. Eres un caso perdido…

—Así es, estoy enamorado y no puedes culparme —aceptó Tom con seriedad antes de soltar una risotada.

Bill regresó con un vaso alto rebosante de cerveza oscura y se unió a su charla que pululó en distintos temas. Cuando la cena se sirvió, los comentarios no salieron de la magnífica interpretación en dúo y el talento de Tom para componer, aunque este se empecinó en decir que esa sonata iba a ser su única aventura en el campo. Georg presenciaba con satisfacción como todas las secuelas de lo ocurrido con Richard habían desaparecido, y cuando Bill y Tom, una vez finalizada la comida, se colaron hacia dentro de su casa entre arrumacos y palabras cursis para seguro hacer desastres en alguna de sus habitaciones, se quedó en su asiento, sin hacer nada.

Aquello indudablemente era felicidad. Ahora solo quedaba encontrarla para él.

F I N

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Princess: Es una extraña sensación de nostalgia y triunfo el colocar la palabra FIN, pero aquí se la entrega a las personas que hicieron esta historia suya y la han vivido a través de los años. Por eso, muchas gracias. A Aelilim es más que un “gracias”, pero esa es la palabra que mundanamente encerraría lo que se siente poder escribir junto con alguien que te inspira y te enseña. Gracias por estimularme a seguir adelante cuando no le vi más camino a todo.
> 
> Aelilim: Gente bonita, un agradecimiento eterno a quienes leyeron allá cuando esta historia empezó a ser publicada en twckaulitz, a quienes aguardaron actualizaciones a pesar del hiatus que parecía eterno y, sobre todo, a Princess, que más de una vez me soportó cuando me ponía quisquillosa y pesada. Ha sido un placer. :-)


	29. Coda Schwartz: Sombras de aflicción y devoción

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es un final alternativo, así que si quedaron conformes con el anterior, vayan con precaución. Les recomiendo [este vídeo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zA_Jy_lnVkc), creado por Princess, para ambientarse.

El anciano miró el violín que sostenía en las manos y frunció el ceño al escuchar el timbre. Se había dedicado incansable al trabajo para evitar que su mente recorriera escenarios una y otra vez, uno peor que el anterior. Recordó que estaba a solas en casa y pesadamente se levantó de su silla. En la puerta encontró a tres invitados que reconoció al instante y sus semblantes apesadumbrados catapultaron su propia preocupación. Los llevó a su despacho y tomó asiento tras su escritorio.

—¿Buscan a Richard? —decidió preguntar, siendo directo—. Está de viaje, pero déjenme ofrecerles algo de beber, no me  gustaría que mi hijo pensara que soy rudo con sus amigos.

Obtuvo sendas negaciones.

—Estamos aquí por un asunto grave —explicó Alana Kaulitz—. Nadie sabe de mi hermano desde ayer en la mañana. Iba a viajar a Londres, pero ni siquiera tomó el avión, y creemos que ha sido secuestrado.

Fue automático que su pecho se apretara, como si fuera presa de un abrazo constrictor. Mr. Schwartz mostró una expresión de pasmo y ofreció sus condolencias. Escuchó a Georg Listing, amigo de Thomas, informándole que la policía no sabía nada e internamente suspiró aliviado.

—Sé que esto no será grato de escuchar… —intervino de nuevo Alana. Su voz firme no concordaba con su fisonomía ansiosa e intranquila—. También disculpe de antemano si llego a ofenderlo, pero desde su retorno al país, Richard no ha dejado de importunar a Tom.

—No me ofende —contestó con rigidez y se sirvió una medida de whisky—. Solo me llama la atención porque, si mal no recuerdo, Thomas fue el que puso distancia entre ellos.

Procedió a relatarles que Richard le había dicho que daba por terminado cualquier tipo de vínculo con Kaulitz por una boda y una situación incómoda. Estudió el modo en el que Bill Trumper se mostró perturbado y decidió que había sido algo positivo hacerse el ignorante ante la relación que sabía que tenían Thomas y este.

—¿Puede comunicarse con Richard y preguntarle si sabe sobre Tom?… Por favor. Me haría sentir más tranquila.

—Está de viaje —Mr. Schwartz repitió la información que tenía y _quería_ creer—. Se enteró de una subasta importante de vinos y partió sin demora a Francia. —Revisó su reloj de mano y meneó la cabeza—. Ahora mismo debe estar muy ocupado. Apenas pueda ponerme en contacto con él, le pondré al corriente de la situación —ofreció. Cuando Alana le dio su número telefónico, se enderezó, arreglando sus gafas y añadió, tajante—: Si me disculpan, tengo un almuerzo.

Acompañó a la pequeña comitiva hacia la salida y volvió a presentar sus condolencias.

—Valoro mucho a Thomas. Si es que surgen noticias o les puedo ayudar en algo más, no duden en volver —se despidió y cerró la puerta.

Dio un par de vueltas en la sala, ojeando sin interés la decoración que pieza a pieza había escogido en sus viajes, y cuando no pudo más, se dejó caer en la banqueta frente al piano. «Oh, Richard, ¿qué has hecho?», pensó abatido. Había sabido que Richard se traía algo entre manos desde que le pidió el juego de llaves de la casa en las montañas, dos días atrás, y ahora Tom estaba desaparecido.

Cuando sintió que podía hacer el trayecto, sacó el coche y emprendió el pequeño viaje. Si bien se vio tentado a pisar el acelerador hasta el fondo, no lo hizo, y condujo sin mayores prisas. Necesitaba pensar.

Amaba a sus hijos, eran representación viva del matrimonio tan feliz que tuvo hasta que su esposa los abandonó a los tres. Richard siempre había sido particular en sus gustos, su engreimiento y presunción, pero lo quería incomparablemente, era sangre de su sangre; y quien lo conociera, estaba al tanto de la adoración casi irracional que tenía por el mayor de sus vástagos y que en más de una ocasión le había hecho socapar sus errores.

La hermosa casa quedaba una manzana adentro de la carretera y era un fuerte. Allí habían pasado largas temporadas otoñales, compartiendo el fuego de la chimenea por las noches y contándose cientos de anécdotas. Tal vez a eso se debía el amor desmedido a su hijo, Richard había tenido la posibilidad de ser y estar en donde quisiera, pero era el único que había vivido largas temporadas en su compañía.

La primera conversación en la que supo que la sosa y falsa concepción de la brecha que suele separar a padre e hijo no se aplicaba a ellos, fue cuando a los dieciséis, Richard le confesó su homosexualidad. No había podido evitar el shock, él era de otra generación. Recordaba cómo se recluyó en su taller y mientras se concentraba en aplicar barniz a una viola, se calmó y dejó que su corazón actuara; jamás rechazaría a Richard, fuera el motivo que fuera. Años después, vino la adicción, y aunque también hubiese querido ser un padre normal y frenarlo, solo le hizo saber que cuando estuviera listo para dejarlo, tendría su apoyo.

La visión de la residencia le hizo tomar aire hondamente. Sacó una llave oculta tras una loseta salida en la entrada e ingresó. Al instante le llegó el sonido de voces y confirmó su peor temor.

***

Tom había pasado incontables horas con grilletes, sus piernas estaban agarrotadas y la sed consumiéndolo al igual que el cansancio físico. Buscó sumirse en recuerdos felices, pero el efecto fue contrario y estuvo aliviado cuando Richard lo despertó para ofrecerle un vaso de agua. La proximidad del otro hombre le desagradaba, pero sabía que comportarse bruscamente de nuevo le jugaría en contra. Y no lo soportaría, las ampollas en sus manos estaban en carne viva y le dolían varias partes del cuerpo, sobre todo la mejilla y la nariz.

Cuando Richard se arrodilló a su lado para liberarlo, le acarició la marca en las muñecas dejadas por las esposas. Lucía arrepentido y, a su vez, seguro de lo que hacía. Era la contradicción personificada. Antes lo había visto así, demasiadas ocasiones, sin embargo, ahora no podía anticipar nada.

—¿Te duelen? —le preguntó Richard, atrapando una trenza entre sus dedos. Tom contestó que no—. Uhm, voy a quitártelas.

Le estaba siendo negado el satisfacer sus necesidades básicas, la libertad e incluso la dignidad. Un estilo de cabello era el menor de sus problemas. Cuando Richard lo ayudó a levantarse, se dejó guiar al sillón de manera mansa, sus músculos quejándose a cada paso que daba y un temor vigente de estamparse contra el suelo.

—Te he traído un regalo —anunció Richard con una sonrisa genuina. Tom no reaccionó y la sonrisa del otro se transformó en un mohín de displicencia. Fue hacia una caja en el suelo, próxima a una de las ventanas, y de ahí sacó un marco—. Deberías ser más agradecido —amonestó.

El marco contenía una foto y bajo la mirada grisácea y profunda de Richard, Tom tuvo que fijarse con atención. Era de ellos, de una época feliz y muy lejana.

—Gracias —dijo forzado—. Fue tomada hace tanto atrás.

—Sí, en otra vida… —coincidió Richard, pero de pronto calló y ambos giraron hacia el lobby, ya que se escuchó que la puerta se abría.

El rostro de Mr. Schwartz apareciendo ante ellos le supo irreal y Tom lo miró de forma esperanzadora. Instantáneamente, tendió un lazo a la realidad, una afirmación de que no estaba solo. Su sensación se opacó con presteza cuando advirtió que el anciano apenas sí registraba su presencia, sus ojos traspasándolo como si fuera transparente, un ornamento más.

—¿Padre? —Richard lució como si recobrara un poco de cordura.

Con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza, Mr. Schwartz le indicó a su hijo que lo siguiera. Richard obedeció sin titubeos y Tom los observó. Estaba atónito, quería confiar en que el mayor había llegado para ayudarle, pero la indiferencia mostrada lo convencía de lo contrario.

Por su lado, Richard apretujó sus manos, la una con la otra, siguiendo a su progenitor al exterior. A pesar de haberle dicho que viajaría, no se asombraba de su presencia; si alguien iba a hacer las conexiones necesarias sobre su comportamiento, ese era su padre.

—Richard, ¿qué estás haciendo? —planteó Mr. Schwartz sin irse por ninguna tangente.

—Es que… —Richard contrajo sus músculos faciales, sin hallar términos justos que describieran su motivación.

—Háblame. La policía lo está buscando e incluso han ido a preguntarme tu paradero. —El lutier descartó especificar quiénes habían sido, no era precavido—. Les dije que estabas de viaje, lo cual será desmentido si es que llegan a contactarse con la aerolínea. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer si regresan a pedirme más detalles?

—Podría haberme ido por vía terrestre.

—Richard.

—Lo sé, padre, lo sé. —Las diversas pistas que había dejado sueltas y acusatorias se aglomeraron, su intelecto señalándole qué tan perjudicial había sido conducirse sin más precaución.

Ante cualquiera, su actuar podría ser calificado como demencial, pero estaba haciendo lo que consideraba correcto. No había _secuestrado_ a Tom, jamás haría algo así de simplón y ridículo. Era un llamado a la acción. ¿Extremo y arriesgado? Sin duda… y, sin embargo, necesario. Le había sido imposible cruzarse de brazos, ser un testigo que presenciaba inepto el declive de uno de los mejores músicos jóvenes de la actualidad, alguien a quien él mismo había ayudado a formar en el campo emocional y psicológico. No con delicadeza, pero sí con entrega y devoción.

—Estoy salvando a Tom —explicó por fin de forma simple.

Mr. Schwartz se quedó mudo antes de exhalar.

—Espérame un segundo —pidió, dirigiéndose hacia su auto de donde sacó una botella de vino tomada de su cava personal.

Debía ayudar a abordar el tema, y la tensión jamás era el conducto ideal para discutir con Richard. Fue hacia su hijo y le entregó el vino y vio que la transformación en la cara de este fue momentánea.

—Excelente elección —halagó Richard, reingresando a la casa. Fue hacia un juego de copas en una de las gavetas en la cocina y retiró dos. Suspiró al recordar que otras dos de aquel juego habían sido quebradas el día anterior a causa de Tom.

El anciano se había sentado en el sofá principal de la sala de estar y recibió la copa.

—Vamos de nuevo, ¿me dices que estás salvando a Tom? —Richard asintió, degustando un sorbo de vino—. A mí me parece que está en condiciones deplorables.

Lo que antes había sido asentimiento, ahora se volvió una enfática negación.

—Lo hago recuperar su estado. Tú sabes, puedo dar la impresión de ser despiadado, pero es por su bienestar.

Mr. Schwartz puso una expresión pétrea. —Está deshidratado, es obvio. No necesité verlo con atención para advertir sus labios agrietados, no _salvarás_ nada así.

Quería hacer razonar a su hijo, guiarlo a que se diera cuenta por sus propios medios de que su accionar le acarrearía problemas. No probó ni una gota del líquido carmesí en su copa, deseando cambiarlo por whisky.

—Supongo que tienes razón…

—La tengo —dijo con firmeza—. Vas a acabarlo si lo mantienes cautivo y sin atender sus requerimientos más elementales. —El anciano hizo una pausa. Sabía que Tom los estaba escuchando, ¿qué más podía ser? Desde la sala no les llegaba ningún ruido—. Richard, recapacita, él no es un objeto que puedes clamar como de tu posesión y guardarlo en un baúl. Lo están buscando y no se rendirán.

Su hijo había permanecido en pie, próximo a una columna y al escucharlo, empezó a pasear en círculos pequeños. Estaba maquinando a toda velocidad, utilizando esa inteligencia suya que tantos orgullos y pesares le había traído. Sin previo aviso, se detuvo delante de su asiento y se puso en cuclillas, dejó la copa vacía en el piso y apoyó la cabeza en sus rodillas. Así actuaba cuando era un niño, buscando que le diera mimos y le relatara de sus viajes y de su madre.

—Tienes que ayudarme —le pidió en un murmullo.

La mano libre de Mr. Schwartz se puso tiesa y tuvo que controlar unas ligeras sacudidas antes de depositarla en los cabellos azabaches de su primogénito.

—Sabes que lo haré —fue su respuesta. Empezó a cavilar, se le venía una lucha interna titánica, aunque hacer algo que no beneficiara a su hijo no era una opción factible—. Debes prometerme que lo alimentaras bien, y Richard —dijo severo—, no más golpes, ¿entendiste?

—No puedo prometer nada, es que a veces…

—No, Richard —dijo Mr. Schwartz con una dureza que provocó que Richard levantara la cabeza y sus ojos colisionaran. Mirada gris contra mirada gris. El mayor no cedió y después de tensos minutos, Richard acabó asintiendo.

—Nada de golpes y buen cuidado —recitó.

Tom, que se había quedado estático y a la espera de que la conversación entre padre e hijo le diese alguna pista de a dónde se dirigía, escuchó esto y una sensación desoladora se apropió de él. Vio cómo su escasa esperanza se diluía al comprobar que el amor del lutier a su primogénito era mayor a cualquier razonamiento. Se encogió en su posición, desolado. Ya había descartado la idea de lanzarse contra una de las ventanas y correr hasta alcanzar el auto de Mr. Schwartz. El cuerpo no le daría. El _alma_ no le daría.

***

A Richard padre le había sido imposible ir a despedirse personalmente de Thomas, pero sí le insistió a su hijo sobre lo vigilante y esmerado que debía comportarse. Todavía envuelto en su conflicto personal, condujo de vuelta a la ciudad y al llegar a su hogar, se instaló detrás de su escritorio. Siguiendo los planes que se había trazado, hizo llamada telefónica tras llamada, y llegada la hora, se aseó y se puso una vestimenta adecuada. Debía dirigirse a una cena de caridad a la que antes había confirmado su presencia, sin embargo, antes de salir, estableció una última comunicación.

—¿Sí, señorita Kaulitz? Quería decirle que pude hablar con mi hijo. Se mostró igual de preocupado que yo por la desaparición de Thomas y lamenta mucho no poder ser de utilidad… —Hizo una pausa, escuchando a la muchacha—. Sí, como le dije, se encuentra en Francia hospedado con unos amigos de la familia, y no sé cuándo vaya a retornar. Espero que pronto tenga noticias, adiós.

Colgó sin más, y con un suspiro, salió de su vivienda.

***

Richard estiró el cuello lado a lado y enarcó una ceja, irguiéndose. —¿Es en serio?

Tom no contestó sino que permaneció quieto. Había imaginado los movimientos de la sonata tal como los había interpretado en ese momento, ¿qué más quería Richard para quedar complacido? El arco le fue quitado de las manos, al igual que el chelo. Richard había dejado de ser brusco días atrás, quizá por eso Tom se sentía desubicado al no recibir aprobación inmediata. Las cortinas fueron cerradas, dejando la habitación penumbras.

—¿A dónde vas? Si quieres terminar así la composición es casi mejor pedirte que nunca la hubieras empezado.

Tom tragó en seco. Siempre había sabido que Richard podía ser un crítico mordaz, pero recién lo comprobaba en carne propia. El chasquido de unos dedos tronando cerca de su oído le llamó la atención.

—Despierta, concéntrate en mí… Tu sonata es de amor, ¿sí? Bien, el amor es todo menos tan dulce e insípido como lo relatan las bobas novelas románticas. Has tocado el final como si fuera una de esas tonterías escritas por un poeta en un éxtasis producido por la fantasía. ¿Me explico? —preguntó, haciendo una pausa y Tom asintió—. ¿Qué es el amor, Tom? Dime, ¿lo has vivido? ¿Es perfecto y color de rosas?

—No.

El contacto visual fue ineludible. La negativa era directa y evocaba sus vivencias compartidas, ambos lo sabían.

—Exacto, tiene surcos, y grietas, caídas libres y esa sensación de vacío y de terror en el estómago. —Se aproximó y puso un mechón lacio del cabello de Tom tras la oreja de este—. Si estás de acuerdo conmigo, esa es la angustia del movimiento final.

Tom siguió el consejo más para contentar a Richard que a sí mismo, ¿y cómo no hacerlo? Tenía las mañanas libres y en las tardes su captor pedía que le mostrara su avance. El progreso no era instantáneo y le costaba trabajo, sin embargo, a cada adelanto, recibía reconocimiento.

Una vez que tocó con especial entrega, Richard le hizo levantarse, y chelo y arco en mano, lo abrazó. Aunque quiso zafarse, Tom lo soportó con férrea voluntad.

—¡Increíble! —dijo al apartarse—. Repítelo una vez más para mí, Tomi.

Durante su relación, Richard había sido una persona muy dada a lo tangible, pequeños roces en público, palmadas suaves, besos apasionados y besos apacibles; y en específico, esa adoración a sus manos que en ocasiones era extendida al resto de su cuerpo.

Sospechaba que si seguía sosteniéndose en un solo pedazo, desesperado porque no encontraba cómo huir, era porque las exigencias de Richard nunca involucraban contacto físico. Agradecía que ahora sus toques fueran casuales o se redujeran a lo forzoso… Sin embargo, sin podérselo impedir, se encontró preguntándose el porqué era así.

***

Sentía cómo el agua tibia caía por su espalda, relajándolo. Debía reconocer que aquella ducha había sido la mejor en las últimas semana, ¿o eran meses?, se cuestionó. Era confortante poder volver a bañarse a solas. Salió de la regadera, se secó y dejó que la toalla resbalara hasta el suelo. Cogió un peine y lo pasó por sus cabellos lacios que iban hasta debajo de sus hombros. Era difícil de aceptar, pero ese estilo le asentaba mejor de lo que había esperado.

Un ligero toque lo sobresaltó al escuchar unos golpes.

—¿Vas a tardar mucho más?

—No —contestó y procedió a vestirse con rapidez, a sabiendas de que se había tardado más de lo establecido.

Richard estaba apoyado en el andén de la puerta de su habitación. Se encontraba de buen humor y le contemplaba con un brillo especial en los ojos. ¿Alguien más le había visto alguna vez de aquella manera? Con… adoración. Tom no creía.

—Hoy es tu cumpleaños, Tomi —le informó Richard, quitándose de la entrada al cuarto, y le hizo una señal hacia la cama.

La noticia lo conmocionó. Si era su cumpleaños, significaba que eran casi dos meses los que llevaba encerrado, pero antes de que un sabor agrio invadiera su paladar, Richard le dio una golpe suave en la baja espalda, como urgiéndolo a que descubriera cuál era su obsequio. La cama que previamente había estado desordenada, ahora se hallaba hecha, y encima del cobertor había una caja envuelta de gran tamaño. Tom deshizo la cinta azul marino y despegó el papel de regalo sin romperlo.

—No es como si se tratara de una operación a corazón abierto —dijo Richard.

—Algunas cosas se disfrutan más con lentitud.

—Muy lentas… te doy la razón —murmuró Richard y Tom, desorientado, sintió que las mejillas se le encendían. Eso era algo tan olvidado, sentirse objeto de un flirteo inocente. Todavía confuso, se centró en el presente.

La brutalidad de Richard, que tanto lo había horrorizado el primer par de días de su reclusión, era como un recuerdo vago y lejano. Era verdad que su ex ni siquiera le había dejado soñar con libertad o volver a su vida anterior, siendo constantemente precavido. Tom también había revisado cuando no era tan vigilado, la maldita casa era una fortaleza, y también, aunque Mr. Schwartz llegaba de visita de cuando en cuando para llevarles víveres y entretenimiento, sabía que no se pondría a su favor. Poco a poco, así como las esposas fueron dejadas de lado, su esperanza de ser encontrado detuvo su ebullición en su superficie, asentándose en el fondo de su ser.

Lo único bueno era que sin crueldad y delirios, sin obligarlo a practicar el chelo hasta que tuviera los dedos sangrantes, lo que había quedado era un hombre que lo trataba con cierta cortesía.

La caja contenía objetos variados, unos cuantos libros, discos, partituras nuevas, cera para las cuerdas de su violonchelo; sin terminar de examinar el contenido, cuando llegó a la cajetilla de su marca preferida de cigarrillos, elevó las cejas. Había pasado tanto sin fumar, aunque no había extrañado la nicotina hasta ese preciso instante.

—Gracias.

—Si quieres algo específico, solo tienes que pedírmelo. —Richard se le acercó y por un segundo, Tom temió que fuera a besarlo, pero lo que sucedió fue un abrazo breve—. Oh, hueles muy bien —comentó alejándose.

Tom sacó un cigarrillo y Richard le ofreció un encendedor. Inhaló con fuerza y botó el humo con satisfacción. Sí, en definitiva lo había extrañado.

—Gracias —volvió a decir.

Richard le dirigía una de aquellas miradas que podía recordar bien, una de, «Domingo por la mañana», pensó y un recuerdo cruzó su mente. Era cuando quería complacerle en algo, lo que fuera, de esas que le dirigía después de veladas llenas de amor, sexo, música y…

—Tom,  te he preparado la cena.

Sí, sin duda le provocaba una sensación de déja vù que le hizo sentirse hasta un poco mareado. Le dio una calada más al cigarrillo y lo siguió. Richard había dispuesto la mesa con dedicación, Tom se sentó en el lugar que obviamente estaba dispuesto para él y dos copas de vino fueran servidas.

—Te preparé lasagña con salsa blanca… —Antes que Richard terminara de hablar, una sonrisa asomó en sus labios. Más que por celebración, era por incredulidad.

—Y ensalada con maíz —completó. Era su comida favorita.

Colocó la servilleta en su regazo mientras Richard servía los platillos. Era casi como si se transportaran a “La Molienda”. La cena estaba deliciosa y sabiendo que no podía hacer más que disfrutarla, saboreó cada bocado. La sazón de Richard era incomparable, ¿cuántas oportunidades había degustado sus preparaciones hasta saciarse? Más de una vez habían bromeado diciendo que si no fuera porque tenía un metabolismo envidiable, acabaría con la necesidad de ir al gimnasio más veces a la semana.

—Todo sabe muy bien.

—No me sorprende que te guste, antes te desvivías por mi cocina —le contestó Richard con suficiencia—. Hay algunos gustos que jamás cambiarán.

«Gustos que no cambiarán», Tom hizo eco en su mente. Frente a él, Richard siguió comiendo con tranquilidad y dando sorbos a su copa de vino. Su cabello, un poco más largo en el flequillo, era lo único que era diferente en él desde que lo había conocido; pero era la misma nariz recta, orejas pequeñas y labios llenos… Rememoró la atracción tan visceral que había sentido hacia él y una señal de alerta lo recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Al finalizar su plato, Richard extrajo de su bolsillo un frasco, del cual sacó una pequeña píldora blanca. Tom se resignó viendo la píldora desaparecer con un poco de vino.

Contrario a antes, cuando la perspectiva de Richard consumiendo lo enloquecía, ahora incluso ese acto había sido introducido a su rutina y era completamente desorientador, pero no lo horrorizaba. Se lo atribuía a que no iba de la mano a un comportamiento autodestructivo e irregular. Solo eso.

***

Tom lanzó una pequeña risa, bajando su libro hasta su regazo, y observando a Richard _bailar_ en forma curiosa una representación cómica del Ballet Moderno de Munich. La figura esbelta de Richard se movía por la habitación, de lado a lado, con las mangas de su camisa negra cuidadosamente dobladas hasta un poco debajo del codo, los primeros tres botones abiertos y sus cabellos desordenados.

—Detén la payasada y déjame leer —pidió, fingiendo que su último capricho, la última obra de Stephen King pedida tan solo dos días antes, lo tenía al vilo.

Volvió a levantar el libro y lo abrió, buscando la línea en la que se había quedado. Richard se dejó caer en la parte inferior de la cama, y bajo su escrutinio, Tom siguió recorriendo las letras, aunque sin formar palabras hiladas. Su cerebro estaba ensimismado, atropellándose en pensamientos que resultaban en nada.

—Vamos, no puedo ser tan mal bailarín —comentó Richard.

Su mano hormigueó por el pie de Tom, llegando a su tobillo. Antes de que este replicara, el nuevo teléfono de Richard, proporcionado por su padre semanas atrás para que no pudiera ser rastreado, sonó.

—Dígame, señor padre —escuchó que decía Richard en tono jocoso, sin embargo, su semblante se transformó y Tom lo vio levantarse de la cama de un brinco—. ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó, acercándose a la ventana.

—Tienen que movilizarse —repitió Mr. Schwartz—. La casa de campo ya no es segura porque tu hermano ha dado la dirección a un detective privado que todavía sigue en el caso de Thomas. Esta mañana he hecho los arreglos correspondientes de su nuevo hogar, ¿me entiendes?

—Sí —dijo Richard. Inhaló aire y vio que Tom lo examinaba con cuidado. Le sonrió y añadió impasible—: Dame los detalles.

No perdería a Tom, todavía no. Escuchó las indicaciones y colgó al quedar en que los demás pormenores le llegarían en mensajes.

—¿Te apetece beber algo? —preguntó. Sin esperar respuesta, fue por un vaso de jugo de manzana al que le echó unas gotas de un líquido que guardaba por si ocurrían eventualidades como esta.

Sin sospechar nada, Tom ingirió el jugo y a los quince minutos yacía adormitado en la cama. Richard se detuvo al lado del chelista y depositó un beso en su frente antes de empezar a empacar presuroso. Debía borrar toda señal de sus presencias.

***

Estaba agitado y podía sentir como un calor que iba incrementando y fuera a quemarle. Trató de abrir los ojos, pero sus parpados pesaban toneladas; intentó hablar y no brotó ningún sonido. Tom se desesperó y finalmente un quejido se abrió en su garganta cerrada.

—Tomi.

Un paño de agua templada fue colocado en su frente y en sus mejillas. Con un movimiento violento logró recuperar la conciencia por completo, y quedó sentado al lado de Richard, quien era el que sostenía el paño. Le dio una ojeada al lugar y no tardó en llegar a la conclusión de que se encontraban en un lugar completamente distinto.

—¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué pasó?

— Es un pequeño chalet en Suiza. Teníamos que dejar la casa de campo —explicó Richard.

Tom registró la información y el desespero fue tanto que no permitió que se cuajara. Se hallaban en una amplia habitación con más mobiliario del necesario, bastante distinto a donde habían estado viviendo. Aparadores, cajoneras, un closet de varios cuerpos y dos sofás junto a una mesita. También vio que contenía dos camas en vez de una. Se levantó y fue hacia la ventana. Grandes campos verdes se extendían delante de ellos, más allá del horizonte, y al fondo, montañas nevadas. Era un bonito paisaje y no había que ser muy perspicaz para aceptar que si antes habían estado aislados del mundo, ahora era incluso peor.

—¿Suiza? —repitió—. ¿Debías drogarme para traerme hasta aquí?

—No te resientas. Tomé la mejor decisión que pude frente a la situación.

Enfado era lo que mandaba en su mixtura de emociones, y receloso, descubrió que Richard tenía razón, también sentía resentimiento. El chalet tenía estancias grandes, pero solo contaba con lo indispensable, una sala-comedor, un escritorio y un dormitorio que obviamente compartirían. Acabó el recorrido y su enfado se elevó al cubo, evolucionando a ira pura. Y a desesperación.

—No me gusta —masculló, regresando al cuarto.

—No te escucho —dijo Richard, sin dejar de acomodar la ropa de ambos en el closet.

Tom sintió que sus sienes comenzaban a palpitar más fuerte. Era poco de perder el control. De hecho, no lo había vuelto a perder desde aquella vez que había tratado de enfrentarse físicamente a Richard y escapar. Pero ahora un cosquilleo de furia transitaba por su piel, subiendo desde sus pies hasta sus manos.

—¡Dije que no me gusta! —exclamó—. Lo detesto, lo detesto…

Su objetivo siempre había sido no quebrarse, pero sintió que se derrumbaría cuando de tanta impotencia y rabia, las lágrimas se juntaron en las cuencas de sus ojos.

Estaba secuestrado, era cierto, sin embargo, en el fondo su esperanza se había negado a abdicar del todo. Ahora, a más de quinientos kilómetros del último lugar donde había sido visto, las probabilidades de ser encontrado disminuían; su optimismo estaba siendo aplastado con salvajismo por haber salido de Alemania y era doloroso.

—Quiero largarme —demandó ante el silencio.

Los ojos grises que lo observaban perdieron brillo. Richard no era de evitar miradas, pero en aquel momento eso fue lo que hizo. Lo estaba lastimando. Tom también conocía esos gestos, no lo había amado y casi idolatrado durante tanto tiempo como para no identificar cada el matiz del rostro de Richard.

—¿Quieres irte? Claro que vas a hacerlo… Pero no hasta que termines tu sonata y aprendas a ponerte sobre todo. No hasta que recuerdes quién eres y compongas tu esencia. Te largarás cuando dejes de ser el remedo de Bill Trumper, un sin alma. Sé que crees que hiciste algo bueno, pero no ves que te perdiste en él. El que cambió fuiste tú, siendo capaz de renunciar al puesto que te gustaba de la BOP para dejarle el camino libre. Engañándote al pensar que ser solista en otro lado te llenaría, cuando bien sabes que sin importar que el mismo Arturo Toscanini se levantara de su tumba para invitarte a Nueva York, tu alma está perdida en las paredes del auditorio central de la Filarmónica de Berlín. Te perdiste y yo voy a hacer que te encuentres, y cuando lo hagas, Tom, te vas a largar.

—¿Me dejarás ir sin más?

—Sí —dijo Richard con rigor—. Te lo prometo.

Las palabras se colaron en su cerebro, crudas, poco creíbles, a pesar de que Richard siempre había sido cuidadoso con sus promesas. Se percató de que el discurso calzaba pieza a pieza con su sospecha: a Richard le interesaba Tom Kaulitz, el chelista; no Tom Kaulitz, el hombre.

—¿Es por eso, no?

—¿Eso? —Richard enarcó una ceja. Seguía tranquilo, como si el asunto no lo atañera. Le indicó que le siguiera y tras abrir la puerta con llave, salieron a campo abierto—. Explícate, carezco de telepatía.

Corría cierto vientecillo que le removió el cabello, tapándola la cara. Tom afirmó la cola baja en la que tenía atado el cabello y observó el perfil de Richard. Era como la oportunidad ideal para taclearlo y quitarle las llaves; no estaba débil, la droga en su sistema se había desvanecido. Desconocía dónde estaba el auto, sin embargo, no podía estar demasiado lejos. Estudió cada movimiento que debía hacer y, sin embargo, se quedó quieto hasta que Richard lo invitó a sentarse en uno de los escalones del porche. Quería saber, indagar. Había podido soportar meses de cautiverio, unos minutos más no producirían diferencia.

—Te interesa mi talento y las notas que puedo producir, pero no yo.

—¿Es un reclamo, Tomi? —cuestionó Richard, sin negar o afirmar lo que le había dicho—. Pensé que había quedado claro como el agua… Amo tus manos, amo tu música. Te amo a ti.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió por cada milímetro de tejido.

—Sí, se oye hermoso, casi poético, pero fuiste claro en que me liberarías. Es contradictorio ¿no lo crees? —cuestionó con la voz impregnada de hostilidad, hostilidad que no pasaba desapercibida.

Richard buscó un cigarrillo en su bolsillo, lo encendió y lo llevó a sus labios. Exhaló el humo que había entrado en sus pulmones de forma lenta.

—No te voy a contestar. Estás comportándote extraño.

Tom viajó en el tiempo. Siempre había odiado el muro que Richard levantaba para separarse del mundo.

—Quiero respuestas.

—Te estás poniendo raro, no voy a contestar —reiteró—. ¿Quieres que te diga que no te dejaría ir porque te amo? No, Tom, no será así.

Tom sintió como si un resorte le impulsara y se puso en pie, la sangre corría por sus venas de forma rápida.

—¿Dónde está? —Richard no entendió a qué se refería—. ¿Dónde está mi chelo? —preguntó, regresando a la casa.

—¿Qué crees que haces?

—Escribir mi sonata, recuperar mi pasión, y tal vez así nos libramos uno del otro, ¿no?

El estuche estaba encima de la mesita de centro en la sala. Richard se lo indicó así y luego fue a la cocina, en donde empezó la preparación del almuerzo. Dobló las mangas de su sweater gris de hilo y se lavó las manos con lentitud, escuchando que Tom tocaba interrumpiéndose cada pocos minutos, balbuceando para sí mismo. Estaba cerca. _Estaban_ tan cerca. Y no solo a que la composición finalmente estuviera completa.

Había visto venir la explosión de Tom, pero requería de toda su maestría el saber cómo encausarla: servirle en bandeja de plata la libertad para hacerle olvidar que, en realidad, la tenía a su alcance.

Con una sonrisa de plena autocomplacencia bailando en sus ojos y en sus labios, tomó una píldora con un vaso de agua y sacó los ingredientes para el guiso que haría.

Su padre había dispuesto hasta el más mínimo detalle, la despensa estaba saturada de comestibles no perecibles y un pueblerino de la localidad más cercana, a una hora de camino, había sido encargado de llevarles alimentos frescos cada cinco días. No podía quejarse del cambio y analizando el comportamiento de Tom, encontraba que sería beneficioso.

Ya había sacado a su precioso músico de su orden ilusorio, el falso estado de paz que hubiera terminado en insatisfacción y alienación. Tom todavía no entendía que la confusión que sentía, la revuelta en color de la que había sido presa, era un caos creado a propósito y que tenía la meta de ser una generosa infusión de vida.

Con lo indispensable sobre la estufa, abrió la cava y aprobó la elección de vinos, pero cambiando de decisión, sirvió hielo y ginger ale, y se lo llevó a Tom.

***

Resignado a pasar otra noche en vela sin dormir, Tom abrió los ojos. La respiración de Richard en la cama de al lado le distraía. Se giró hacia ese lado y se topó con la espalda desnuda del otro. Pestañeó varias veces, sintiendo que la vista le ardía por el cansancio, y frunció su nariz.

Estaba molesto. Aparte de necesitar conciliar el sueño por el agotamiento, el dormir siempre había representado su único acto pleno de libertad. Era el lugar donde viajaba a otras épocas, donde pasaban aventuras nuevas e inclusive gozaba de un falso aire de control.

Se sentó en la cama, apoyando sus pies al piso helado. «No me vas a quitar hasta eso», pensó irritado. Por unos minutos, contempló la espalda de Richard. Su captor estaba rendido a Morfeo, completamente indefenso. Tom sabía que todo estaba cerrado y que Richard no era tan idiota como para dejarle salida fácil, ¿pero acaso no había contemplado que podría ahogarlo con su almohada o algo así?

Con fastidio, aceptó que Richard lo conocía bien.

—¿Qué haces? —El otro ni siquiera viró hacia él.

—Nada —respondió—. Tengo sed —añadió con vaguedad.

Fue hacia la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua, sin sorprenderse cuando Richard le siguió. Permanecía con el torso desnudo y Tom apuró el agua para ocultar una mueca.

Richard nunca había sido de pisar gimnasios, pero tenía el cuerpo de esos privilegiados, espaldas anchas y cintura estrecha. No tenía músculos marcados, sin embargo, era atractivo a la vista. Su pantalón de pijama estaba en lo bajo de sus caderas, dejando a la vista su vientre bajo y el rastro de vello que desaparecía hacia su ingle. Tom se sintió una desgracia, la parte racional de su cerebro reclamándole a gritos duros e innegables. Una gota de sudor resbaló por su nuca y desvió la mirada.

—¿Qué sucede, Tomi?

—No puedo dormir —dijo. No iba a verbalizar el resto de sus pensamientos ni la molestia por sus reflexiones más recientes. No se reconocía, y no sabía bien de qué forma manejarlo.

—No me mientas.

—Es… es la sonata. Falta el último trecho. —Habían pasado varios días desde que habían llegado al chalet, y sí, estaba en el último trecho.

La presencia de Richard invadió su espacio personal y Tom soportó con valentía el deseo de apartarse para así no ponerse en evidencia. Unas manos se pusieron encima de sus hombros y sintió un corrientazo de electricidad. Richard elevó una ceja.

—¿Solo es eso?

Tom asintió, si bien sabía que era inútil mentir. Richard no era la típica persona que ponía la comodidad del prójimo por encima del resto, no, a él lo que le gustaba era halar cuerdas como titiritero para provocar y hacer llegar a los puntos que deseaba.

—Sí, lo es —respondió. Fue estudiado con rapidez, las manos de Richard descendieron a sus caderas y en un movimiento fugaz, dejó un beso breve en su frente.

—Entonces hay que dormir —dijo girando sobre sus talones y yendo a la habitación.

Tom gruñó, quedándose quieto. Eso de dormir era inútil, no podía. Si cerraba los ojos, pensaba en su familia, pensaba en Bill, pensaba en Richard. Pensaba en su infancia, en la espalda desnuda de Richard al otro extremo del dormitorio, y en la preocupación de sus padres. Pensaba, pensaba, nada más.

Tratando de sacudirse de los recuerdos y sus cavilaciones peligrosas, volvió a servirse más agua.

—Mierda —masculló a la nada.

***

Era una guerra entre su intelecto y su cuerpo, y estaba por perder la primera batalla. Era como si algo le hubiera sido inyectado en las mismas venas y mediante su torrente sanguíneo fuera llevado hasta el último espacio libre, tanto físico como mental.

Una pesadilla que vivía despierto. Estaba pendiente de cada roce y mirada, del modo de actuar de Richard, de en qué momentos sus pupilas eran como puntos ínfimos en sus orbes grises… Para empeorarlo, el sueño seguía rehuyéndole cuando antes había sido la única clase de libertad que saboreaba.

Quería seguir culpando a Richard de aquello, sin embargo, el otro hombre estaba actuando como siempre.

Él era el que estaba cambiando. Su maldita percepción.

Parpadeó cansinamente cuando las notas lejanas de un piano le llegaron, igual que carcajadas ahogadas. Era la risa de Alana, podría distinguirla entre miles de sonidos. «¡Jugaremos en los columpios!, mamá no nos atrapará mientras papá siga tocando. Acompáñame, anda, estoy cansada de cantar». Él tenía nueve años recién cumplidos. Había sido una época en la que su hermana lo involucraba en sus travesuras y ambos terminaban castigados.

Eso no explicaba por qué podía oír el “Hungarian Rhapsody No. 2” como si estuviera siendo interpretado a pocos metros de él. Y era en las manos de su padre, para colmo, reconocía los errores que tanto le había costado corregir, la forma en la que se apresuraba en un pasaje por mostrar su tecnicismo, dejando de imprimir sentimiento.

«¡Qué pesada eres, saltamontes!», se escuchó a sí mismo.

Descalificado por el insomnio para distinguir si la voz había sido pronunciada en su recuerdo vívido o si en verdad había hablado, Tom se masajeó las sienes y se concentró en su presente.

Liszt y su pieza de piano no eran reales, tampoco podían serlo las voces de Alana y un pequeño Tom discutiendo por decidir quién sería primero en ser empujado en los columpios.

¿Qué era real? Real era la respiración de Richard a unos metros de distancia. Inhalaciones y exhalaciones rítmicas y lentas. Real era su cabello desordenado y su brazo flexionado debajo de la almohada donde reposaba su cabeza. Estaba dormido, pero se removió cuando las maderas del lecho de Tom crujieron al este levantarse.

—¿Tomi?

De Liszt cambió a Chopin e “Impromptu Fantasía” empezó a resonar en sus oídos.

Tom caminó hasta estar en medio de la estancia y después de una dubitación, continuó. No diseccionaba bien sus pensamientos, mucho menos su actuar; veía borroso y diferentes memorias convergían en una sola. Con la frente arruga, Richard le dejó lugar, apartándose hacia la pared, y ni abrió la boca cuando se echó a su lado.

Sus ojos se encontraron y en un instante Tom imaginó miles de cosas, qué diría y haría Richard, pero sus conjeturas acabaron cuando el otro simplemente se giró para acomodarse y seguir durmiendo. Chopin fue silenciándose y en un arranque impulsivo, apoyó Tom la frente en la espalda y no se alejó ya que Richard ni se inmutó ante su acción.

No habían sido una pareja de arrumacos y melosidad desmedidos y, años atrás, esa era su posición favorita para dormir… Lo principal, era extrañamente confortante tener contacto con lo único real que le rodeaba.

Su ansiedad y agotamiento causados por noches enteras de estar sobresaltado por sueños que entremezclaban pasajes de otros tiempos y el presente, lo mantenían con los músculos contraídos, afianzando la creencia de que los nudos enmarañados de los nervios de su espalda y cuello terminarían por asfixiarle de continuar así. Por eso, cuando bostezó exhausto, y dejó caer los párpados y el estupor del sueño lo invadió, no le dio lucha.

***

Era ridículo considerarlo así, pero Tom apreciaba el libre albedrío que tenía dentro de las paredes del chalet.

Las primeras semanas en cautiverio habían obrado según lo que la voluntad de Richard mandaba, las horas de práctica marcadas por él, así como las de dormir y las de comer. Ahora podía elegir leer, y si tocaba el chelo, entre ensayar su composición o piezas varias según le apetecía; también tenía a su disposición una televisión empotrada en la pared del estudio con cable satelital, diversos DVDs, y un equipo de sonido de última generación. Si quería tomar aire fresco y estirar las piernas, podían hacer excursiones en los alrededores. Richard jamás se negaba y solo le importunaba cuando advertía que las partituras de su sonata habían estado intactas por días.

—Falta afinar los detalles, nada más —dijo sentándose en la mesa. Era media mañana, no el momento más propicio para comer un postre, pero así como él buscaba cómo ocupar sus días, Richard hacía lo mismo—. ¿Qué es?

—Bavaroise de canela y manzana, y de maridaje, brandi de sidra.

—Ostentoso —murmuró con una sonrisa y Richard frunció el ceño. Tom probó un bocado—. Está delicioso, felicitaciones al chef.

La preferencia de Richard siempre había sido preparar comida de fondo, platillos intrincados y gourmet, o simples y de a diario, pero nunca postres o entradas. Esa semana, sin embargo, se había empecinado en la pastelería. Confites, bombones rellenos, bollos dulces, tartaletas y pasteles.

Era irrisorio. A pesar de que en sus excursiones o cuando yacía tendido al lado de Richard, pensaba en agredirlo, reducirlo hasta quitarle las llaves y correr en pos de su libertad, se sentía físicamente impedido de hacerle daño. Quizá con el bastardo que le drogada los primeros días y le golpeaba no hubiera tenido problemas, pero con el hombre que se comportaba solícito, le divertía con su conocimiento y sus sarcasmos y petulancia, no.

«Soy tan ridículo», se reprobó.

—Estás haciéndome sospechar que no quieres finalizar la composición —le dijo Richard a los minutos, alejándolo de sus reflexiones.

—No es eso…

—Uhm, ¿estás seguro? —Sin dejar que respondiera, añadió—: Tus ojeras están por desaparecer.

Ante la mención, las mejillas de Tom se tiñeron ligeramente rojizas. Después de descubrir que dormir con Richard conseguía que durmiera, había hecho una costumbre el invadir su cama cuando los ojos le pesaban en demasía y la cabeza le dolía por el agotamiento. Se escondió tras el vaso de sidra helada para no contestar.

—Lindo color de mejillas. —Richard le sonrió altivez.

—Qué pesado eres —dijo y siguió atacando el postre, concentrado en cualquier nimiedad que pudiera distraerlo.

Como Richard se había ensañado con Tom, dejó su tenedor al lado y no desvió la vista por varios minutos. Disfrutaba mirarlo en aquella posición, tenerlo acorralado… Cuando fue suficiente para su propio morbo, dejó la mesa y fue a fregar los trastos.

***

Tom salió de la ducha envuelto en vapor. Se peinó y cepilló los dientes, pensando que debía afeitarse el día siguiente, y se puso un pantalón de franela después de secarse. Era cómico que Richard le hubiera escogido hasta la ropa de dormir y, peor, que calzara perfectamente con sus gustos. Examinó su rostro y comprobó que era cierto que las bolsas oscuras debajo de sus ojos casi se habían desvanecido. En el dormitorio, Richard estaba echado leyendo un libro y desde la sala se escuchaba el sonido de una aria de Norma en voz de Maria Callas.

—¿Para qué la parafernalia si vas a venir a dormir conmigo a medianoche? —dijo Richard cuando vio hacia dónde se dirigía.

No hablarlo, no mencionarlo ni de casualidad, ese había sido el modo en el que Tom podía continuar haciéndolo sin sentir culpa y vergüenza. Tras un largo y penoso titubeo, arrastró los pies hasta donde estaba Richard y se tumbó en el colchón.

El torso desnudo de Richard expedía calor sin que llegaran a tocarse y era perturbador. Su posición era incómoda, no solía dormir boca arriba, pero trató de quedarse inmóvil, aborreciendo que Richard lo hubiera puesto en evidencia con desparpajo. Siempre le había gustado hacerlo así, según este porque lo encontraba adorable.

—Acomódate —fue la voz suave, cargada del aliento de Richard lo que le obligó a  abrir los ojos y fijarse que tenía al otro a tan solo escasos centímetros de su rostro.

Tragó saliva. Richard le sonreía, sin embargo, esta vez no se le detectaba un halo de petulancia y su vientre se contrajo. Podía lidiar con la cercanía cuando no había contacto visual, pero esta vez, además del calor y el olor, era una mirada gris lo que lo torturaba.

—Te ves adorable cuando eres irracional. Sabes que tú no puedes dormir en esa posición.

—Con intentar no pierdo nada —replicó con fingida impavidez.

Los ruidos externos cesaron y la propia Callas pareció dejar de cantar. «No lo hagas, no lo hagas…», pensó. Sus respiraciones se combinaban, envolviéndolos como un capullo que los aislaba en su propio cosmos particular. «No, Tom, no…»

Fue entonces que Tom apagó el interruptor de sus miedos y consternaciones. Libró los escasos centímetros que los apartaban y estampó sus labios en los de Richard, redimiéndose y condenándose en un solo acto. Estaba buscando escarmentarse a sí mismo de la locura que tanta proximidad sin un contacto real le había originado; probar que el deseo insensato no era más que producto del encierro.

Y creyó que había logrado su cometido, dispuesto a alejarse y aparentar normalidad, cuando Richard tomó sus mejillas y le devolvió el beso. Un gesto seco que se tornó una colisión desenfrenada.

Tom se sintió que mentalmente colapsaba. Sus “peros” cayeron, sus teorías sobre el rechazo que sentiría si Richard le tocaba se desvanecieron al ritmo que los labios de su ex bailoteaban sobre los suyos. Era como si no hubiera transcurrido ni un día desde la última vez que sus bocas se habían amado de tal manera… La cordura se inyectó con brusquedad en sus sentidos, arrebatándolo de cómo su cuerpo se estaba amoldando al de Richard. La misma vocecilla que antes había intentado detenerlo, le recordó la situación. «Estás secuestrado, tú _no_ quieres esto.»

Puso una mano sobre el pecho de Richard y lo empujó, deshaciendo el beso. Su captor se limitó a verlo sin brillo en los ojos y se volteó, dándole la espalda.

—No, no. Tenemos que hablar.

Richard se acomodó con indiferencia, dejando en claro que lo sucedido no le hacía mella. —Hazme el favor de poner el libro en el velador, se me está clavando la espalda. Hasta mañana, Tomi.

Así como de repente la soprano había callado antes, volvió a cantar con la misma energía y pomposidad. “Casta Diva” anegó su cabeza, y Tom contempló los omóplatos de Richard, queriendo golpearlo con sus puños cerrados para obtener alguna clase de respuesta.

Era el primer beso que compartían en años y la reacción no era la que había previsto.

¿Qué quería, en realidad? Con ánimo deslucido, dejó la cama de un salto y fue a grandes trancos hacia el equipo de sonido, donde apretó el botón de apagado con violencia. El silencio era igual de desquiciante, lo supo al instante. Rebuscó en los CDs alguno a su gusto, sin embargo, se rindió sin encontrar nada que pudiera serenarlo, y paseó por la sala. Quería aire. No se sorprendió al verificar que la puerta estaba cerrada bajo llave y fue a la cocina. Se sirvió un vaso de agua de grifo y le añadió cubos de hielo.

—No es temporada calurosa —dijo Richard detrás de él. Se había puesto una camiseta y lucía tranquilo, eternamente tranquilo, el maldito—. Bebe con calma, no quisiera que enfermes.

—Necesito salir —gruñó Tom luego de dejar el vaso vacío.

—No —respondió Richard con parsimonia. Era la primera negación a un deseo suyo que recibía en semanas y supo amargo en su lengua—. Estás actuando de manera rara, no puedo dejar que salgas así.

—Puedes, porque eres tú quien me tiene encerrado —contradijo, lanzándole una mirada desafiante.

Richard no se dejó alterar. Sabía cómo debía manejar los arranques del chelista, también sabía cuándo ceder. No había sido el amor de su vida, y no se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma a él como para no saberlo.

—Dije que no —dijo determinante. De un repostero sacó un frasco y tomó una pastilla en seco—. No —repitió—, ve a la cama.

—No lo haré, estoy harto.

Tom también conocía a Richard. Sabía herirlo, además de que se había dado cuenta de algo crucial y relevante. Richard había dejado su vida por él. «¿Ahora quién está realmente secuestrado?», fue el pensamiento que cruzó su mente, haciéndole sonreír con acidez.

—¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?

—No te incumbe.

—Tom, te estás comportando como un maldito crío.

—Pero así me amas, ¿verdad?

Un velo indescifrable cubrió los ojos de Richard y con estudiada despreocupación se dio media vuelta, dejándola a solas.

El beso había sido un desacierto y, sin embargo, Tom no ubicaba el punto de quiebre. Era como estar caminando al borde de un precipicio y no saber si lanzarse o afianzarse en tierra firme con uñas y dientes.

—Caer es como volar… mientras no toques el piso —le había dicho una vez Richard. No recordaba la conversación completa, solo esa línea.

«¿Qué quiero? ¿Qué quiero?», siguió debatiendo. Con la impotencia a flor de piel, salió de la cocina y se quedó estupefacto cuando encontró que la puerta principal estaba entreabierta, dejando entrar una fría corriente de aire. Descalzo e inquieto, se precipitó hacia la salida. Vio el vaho de su aliento perderse en la noche oscura. El invierno estaba por dejar paso a la primera, pero la temperatura todavía no alcanzaba a ser templada. Se hallaban lejos de la civilización, rodeados de naturaleza que reverdecía, volviendo a la vida luego de una helada de meses.

—Abrígate.

La solicitud le sobresaltó. Richard también estaba descalzo, sentado con las piernas cruzadas en la madera del porche y fumando. Le tendió un abrigo y renuente, Tom lo aceptó y se lo puso.

—¿Y ahora? Vamos, ya saliste. Ahora cuéntame cuál es la siguiente parte del plan.

Tom bufó, y se sentó al pie de los tres escalones que daban a la entrada principal. Encogió sus rodillas y apoyó su frente en estas. Otra cosa que aborrecía de Richard eran esas provocaciones, las conocía de maravilla dirigidas a otras personas, nunca a él.

—Quiero largarme, nada más.

Ponerse así de necio era jugar con fuego, pero sabía de antemano que desquiciaba a Richard, y era suficiente.

—Te lo he dicho, termina tu sonata y te vas. Tomarás las llaves del auto y puedes ir directo a entregarme si así te place —contestó Richard, apagando la colilla del cigarrillo contra un cenicero que había tenido la precaución de sacar.

—¿Así de sencillo?

—Ya tuvimos esta conversación, Tom. Las cosas no cambian, yo no cambio. Si quieres escuchar que te retendré aun cuando hayas acabado, no lo haré. Sabes que cumpliré mi promesa, así que si tanto te quieres ir, deberías estar adentro desgastándote los dedos en ello, ¿no crees? Tampoco creo que sea necesario que te repita que todo tiene que ver contigo.

A pesar de la dureza de sus palabras, el tono que estaba empleando Richard no era agresivo. Era como si estuviera… agotado. Aturdido, Tom tuvo la ocurrencia de que quizá Richard se había aburrido de él. Que quizá un día despertaría y estaría solo en el chalet sin pistas sobre el paradero del otro.

—Estoy disperso —murmuró, rechazando el pensamiento para no darle más vueltas. Richard acababa de decir que todo tenía que ver con él. ¿Qué más prueba quería de la devoción ciega? Sin olvidar, por supuesto, el secuestro.

Pidió un cigarrillo y al encenderlo, cayó en cuenta de que la idea fugaz que había tenido antes, en la cocina, cargaba mucha razón: Richard había abandonado su propia vida. No era únicamente Tom el que había dejado atrás familiares y amigos, trabajo y placeres mundanos. Era un sacrificio de proporciones demenciales.

No le cabía duda de que en un inicio Richard fue arrastrado por la ceguera y el caos de no obtener lo que deseaba, pero que meses después siguiera en su empresa con fervor, y encima ahora le garantizara su liberación si su talento volvía al camino de sentimientos crudos e intuición sobre técnica, demostraba algo…

Demostraba una veneración que rayaba el desequilibrio si veía al objeto de su culto en manos equivocadas.

«Bill.» Frunció el entrecejo y aspiró con fuerza del cigarrillo, frotándose las palmas para darse calor. «¿Bill ha arriesgado algo por mí?», se preguntó y una negativa fue su destemplada respuesta. El último año de su vida se había resumido a remover los sentimientos de Bill, de aventurarse por él… de incluso renunciar a la BOP por su beneficio. Se mordió el labio y clavó los ojos en sus propios pies, las imágenes de los momentos menos afortunados con el otro chelista desfilando de forma sucesiva en su cabeza.

Cuando Richard lo abandonó todo se le vino abajo, una agonía vívida que le dio temporadas llenas en los auditorios y que le valió presentaciones privadas en buena parte de Europa. ¿El año pasado qué había sido su vida? Solo entregarse a alguien que le había amado cuando era seguro hacerlo, quitarse su propia energía vital para introducirla en Bill. En su interpretación del “Cello concerto” de Elgar había visto parte de los frutos…

Una sonrisa resentida se filtró en su boca al recordar que incluso en esa ocasión había sido necesaria la intervención de Richard. ¿Sin la presencia de él acaso Bill hubiera expuesto su alma como lo hizo? La respuesta era obvia. _No_.

El amor debía ser retroalimentación. No se restaba mérito a sí mismo ni a los sentimientos que había logrado desarrollar por Bill, pero si hacía una confrontación imparcial y descarnada, salía perdiendo.

—Bill tiene mucho potencial, ¿verdad? —rompió el silencio. El disgusto en las facciones de Richard fue  indiscutible ante la mención de ese nombre.

—No te pisa ni la sombra.

—Quise… quise sacarlo de su molde, invertirme en su crecimiento como músico y persona. ¿Crees que lo conseguí?

Richard lució como si quisiera levantarse, sin embargo, entendía las divergencias y convergencias en el pensamiento de Tom. Su opinión era respetada, y aunque no lo supiera, el chelista se encontraba demasiado vulnerable como para que prefiriese evitarse el diálogo inútil.

—El método y el conocimiento llegan hasta cierto punto —contestó—, de ahí en adelante lo que es relevante es el talento en estado puro. Él tenía la habilidad. ¿El virtuosismo para congregar multitudes? Tal vez, pero jamás tendrá el corazón.

«Corazón», repitió Tom mentalmente.

Sin añadir más, Richard se adentró en la casa y lo vio alejarse de reojo. Era innegable que ese tipo, con sus locuras, contradicciones y presunción, lo amaba y probablemente nunca lo había dejado de amar.

Se ajustó mejor el abrigo, observando el campo y su inmensidad. En realidad, ¿era tan fácil como salir corriendo? Tendría tiempo de ventaja antes de que Richard cayera en cuenta de que se había ido; esa ventaja podría servirle para encontrar alguien en el camino o perderse… Sin duda se perdería.

Con el cuerpo remecido por el frío, ingresó al chalet temblando y mientras revisaba la calefacción, aspiró el aroma de la estancia. Olía a él, y sintió que el pecho comenzaba a entibiársele.

No sabía contra qué estaba luchando, aunque algo era claro, no era contra Richard mismo. Debía dejar de jugar a hacerse el estúpido. Había podido huir más de una vez. Repentinamente, recordó un episodio ocurrido la semana anterior, una pareja había llegado por la carretera para pedirle agua para el auto, y él ni siquiera se había molestado en asomarse, concentrado en su libro. Podía echarle la culpa al insomnio que lo ponía como un zombi, podía afirmar que había sido distracción o idiotez inducida por el cautiverio, pero nada justificaba su inmovilidad si lo pensaba en frío.

Nada, excepto que los sentimientos que había tenido por Richard hubiesen revivido.

«Estoy jodido. Estoy jodido…». Quiso probarse lo contrario, y se agazapó en la cama de Richard que todavía estaba despierto, su calor recibiéndole. Con el corazón latiéndole a mil gracias a su descubrimiento, se pegó a la figura del otro. Usualmente lo que hacía era limitarse a apoyar la cabeza en su espalda o si estaba en conflicto, ni siquiera se permitía algún roce fortuito. Coló los pies congelados entre los de Richard y atrapó su cintura con un brazo.

—¿No me dirás que me aleje? —preguntó.

—¿Cuándo te lo he pedido? —fue la respuesta de Richard—. Estoy aquí para ti, dispuesto a tu iniciativa.

—Eso es jugar sucio —dijo Tom. Se sentía presa de su epifanía, pero exhausto por su lucha interna, ni se apartó cuando fue incuestionable que la cercanía buscada estaba teniendo sus efectos.

—Lo afirma quien tiene una erección —se burló Richard.

—¿Muy vulgar para ti?

En contestación, Richard quitó la mano de su cintura y se giró, quedando a escasas pulgadas de distancia. Era transportarse unos años atrás, a aquellas cálidas mañanas de fin de semana jugueteando en la cama, coqueteándose y buscando que el roce de sus cuerpos se volviera más intenso.

Su pulso acelerado y las palpitaciones en distintas zonas de él sumaban calor al encuentro, y cuando Richard le hizo quitar el abrigo y la camiseta para bajar por su cuello hasta su pecho, dejando pequeños besos húmedos, suspiró. Había la posibilidad de que se arrepintiera en la mañana, pero Tom se entregó a lo que en ese preciso instante parecía lo correcto de hacer.

—Te he extrañado más de lo que imaginas —confesó Richard, besando su vientre, y sin ceremonias continuó hacia el sur.

Placer era placer, y si era recibido por alguien que lo conocía al detalle, era mejor. Tom quería aplacar la vocecilla que, a esas alturas, era como un pitido fastidioso; quería borrar una separación de la otra y confluir sin importar lo que pudiese suceder después. No fue necesario más que un ademán para que Richard entendiera sus intenciones. Y es que con Richard siempre había sido así, como danzar a un compás coordinado en forma tácita. No predecible, mucho menos aburrido, pero sí que los acoplaba justo como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro.

Terminar de sacarse sus pijamas fue natural, igual que las caricias que compartieron, los mordiscos suaves y los arañazos sin profundidad. La preparación fue lenta y cuando al fin recibió a Richard, este le besó para sofocar su temblor.

Una cadencia enérgica los puso a ambos al filo luego de lo pudieron haber sido horas o escasos minutos, Tom no sabía con precisión. Clavó las uñas de una mano en la espalda de Richard, elevando más las piernas, y con la otra mano se acarició a sí mismo. En uno, dos, tres, estaba allí, y se abandonó al orgasmo, la sangre recorriendo su vientre y diseminándose por sus brazos y piernas, hasta la punta de los dedos de sus pies. Cuando recuperó la lucidez, aceptó lo obvio. Había elegido lanzarse al vacío y era demasiado tarde si es que quería retractarse. Richard siguió su camino en dos arremetidas más y tuvo el recelo de retirarse antes de alcanzar el clímax, humedeciendo su abdomen y sus costillas con gotas perladas.

—Esto quizá sea lo más arriesgado que hayamos hecho…

Con su propia camiseta, Richard aseó diligente los vestigios de esperma y del humectante que habían utilizado como lubricante. Tom se dejó, su mente hecha una revolución que luchaba a capa y espada con la extenuación, pero verse envuelto en unos brazos fuertes y protectores, lo dominó. Estaba tan cansado…

—Deja de pensar y duerme —susurró Richard contra su oído.

Sí, quería dormir. Dejó caer los párpados, acurrucándose, y así fue como firmó su derrota con su propio puño.

***

Richard permanecía con la cabeza baja, sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas y su mirada centrada en el músico que tocaba para él. Aún en medio de la penumbra podía distinguir los gestos de Tom, sus formas y su bello perfil. Bebió lo que le quedaba de vino de un trago y dejó la copa en la mesa del lado. Cerró los ojos, entregándose al último movimiento. Lo vivía, sentía el modo en el que el mismo Tom jalaba cada una de sus entrañas como lo hacía el puente con las cuerdas. Aspiró y espiró unas cuantas veces para calmar sus emociones acumuladas, juntó las manos y asintió.

—Ya está —murmuró para sí mismo.

Una presión en su tórax hizo que desabotonara los primeros botones de su impecable camisa blanca y doblase las mangas hasta su codo. Se levantó del sillón y apoyó su cabeza en la columna; no quería ver a Tom. Sintió un cosquilleo en las manos y en la nariz. La sonata estaba completa al fin… Era hora de dejarlo ir.

Mr. Schwartz presenció cómo su hijo se abrigaba y salía de la casa, sin mirar atrás, cuando el sonido de violonchelo dejó de inundar la sala. Suponía que entendía, la interpretación de Thomas había sido sublime, algo que no había tenido el placer de escuchar en sus años más recientes involucrado de forma directa con la música.

Tom dejó caer sus manos a los costados, saliendo de su propia inmersión y registró inmediatamente la estancia.

—Ha salido —explicó.

—Oh —dejó ir Tom en obvia decepción.

—Eso fue magistral, Thomas, me siento afortunado de estar aquí.

Mr. Schwartz pensó en la manera en la que Richard lo había recibido excitado, diciéndole que su visita estaba coincidiendo con un hecho extraordinario, la primera ejecución de una pieza magnífica recién completada. Su hijo no se había guardado halagos y después de haber escuchado a Thomas, le daba la derecha. Ahora estaba el otro asunto… Richard también se lo comunicó, aquella parte con voz miserable.

—Le he prometido que se podrá ir —le había dicho a la vez que con mano trémula le daba una llave—. Es de mi auto. Un sobre con dinero y documentos personales está dispuesto en la parte superior del librero en el estudio. Yo… yo no podré estar ahí cuando pase, por lo que te pido este favor final, papá.

—¿Y si quiere presentar una denuncia? —preguntó preocupado.

—Que sea lo que tenga que pasar.

Conocía demasiado bien a su hijo como para no darse cuenta que este tenía confianza de salir ganador, pero también la duda, aunque leve, había marcado su semblante.

Thomas se sentó a su lado, todavía cargando su chelo, y guardó silencio por unos instantes.

—¿Sabe si mis padres siguen buscándome?

—Los padres nunca pierden la esperanza —dijo Mr. Schwartz, introdujo la mano en su bolsillo y sacó la llave que le había dado Richard, pasándola entre sus dedos—. Han pasado cinco meses, has tocado con entrega una composición brillante, Thomas, y como sabes, Richard cumple sus promesas.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Eres libre —dijo con llaneza, entregándole la llave.

Por primera vez, Tom tuvo clara la remembranza del dolor en sus extremidades al inicio de su cautiverio, la forma en la que no lo sostenían, inútiles. Era una sensación difícil de describir. Necesitó ordenar desde su cerebro, y en forma consciente, el estirar la mano para recibir la llave que Mr. Schwartz le brindaba.

—Te recomiendo que te marches pronto, más bien, te lo pido —dijo el anciano.

Fue a buscar el sobre al estudio, revisó que estuvieran los documentos y que el dinero fuese suficiente y regresó a la sala, donde Tom seguía quieto.

—Aquí está lo que necesitas.

El sobre quedó lado a lado con la llave sobre la mesa. Sin premeditaciones, Tom colocó el chelo entre sus piernas y descansó el rostro sobre el puente del instrumento y agarró el arco. La música volvió a llenar el lugar.

El anciano quiso hilvanar las notas y descubrir de qué composición se trataba, pero no le fue posible. No era la sonata que acababa de tener el privilegio de escuchar; era angustiosa, lenta, dolorosamente calma. Presintió que el do sostenido era como un golpe directo a nadie más que a Thomas mismo.

La pieza no era para Richard, ni para nadie sino privada e íntima. Al finalizar, Tom dejó el instrumento.

—Hermosa.

—Carlo Giacco —aclaró, sabiendo que tal vez nadie sabría de aquel compositor.

Su encuentro con Giacco fue cargado, uno de esos eventos que había quedado guardados en el cajón más recóndito de su memoria. El hombre no quería relucir, no era su objetivo; alguna vez le comentó que componía para sí mismo, que no buscaba un espacio en el ojo público. Justo un año después se enteró que estaba trabajando bajo encargo de una empresa cinematográfica. Al principio, Tom pensó que se había vendido y fue una grata sorpresa descubrir que no era así.

Preciso y justo, Giacco propagaba como el aire su misma alma en sus bandas sonoras.

Regresando al presente, Tom se negaba a descender en espiral.

—¿Usted cree que Richard me ama?

Mr. Schwartz asintió. —Es difícil de entender el amor de Richard, pero si alguien lo conoce, soy yo. Sé que sus modos no son los correctos, pero es clara su devoción hacia y por ti.

—Sí… Gracias por la visita.

Tom fue a la habitación y se sentó en su cama, esa que no había utilizado en semanas. Estudió la maleta que mantenía empacada como símbolo cerca de la puerta. La tenía allí desde que Richard le había dicho que al terminar podría irse.

Cuando la pierna derecha se le agarrotó por la inmovilidad, fue a servirse un vaso de escocés y le echó unos cuantos hielos. No había señales de Mr. Schwartz ni de su coche alquilado, como constató al salir al porche. No era difícil de suponer que Richard se había ido a dar una larga caminata por los alrededores, incapaz de verlo marcharse.

Tom se sentó en último escalón y bebió sorbo a sorbo su trago, mirando el panorama y dispuesto a esperar.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó Richard cuando regresó. Sus expresiones eran pétreas, pero Tom también lo conocía muy bien. Detrás de la dureza de sus ojos y ademanes, estaba dolido y temeroso.

—No mucho —contestó. Hacía muchísimo que no se sentía así, dueño de la situación, incluso si esa impresión tenía un trazo de falsedad porque Richard no soltaba las riendas.

—¿Quieres ser tan cruel como para despedirte cara a cara?

—Entre los dos, tú siempre fuiste el que llegaba a ser un desalmado sin remordimientos. No lo olvides.

—Si has hecho que mi padre se vaya, asumo que quieres volver a la civilización de mi brazo —dijo Richard con mofa después de una larga pausa.

—Diste en el punto —respondió Tom, alzándose para quedar a la altura de Richard. Como hacía frío, se dio media vuelta y marchó hacia la cocina. El otro no tardó en seguirle—. Es imposible que vayamos a seguir eternamente aislados de la sociedad y que, sobre todo, siga sin hablar con mis padres y hermana.

—Tomi, no te entiendo…

—No es tan difícil —respondió. Fue hacia la estufa y colocó una olla con agua—. ¿Espagueti está bien como cena?

—¡Maldita sea, Tom! Háblame.

Tom sabía que Richard necesitaba explicaciones concretas o que perdería la cabeza, pero permitirse el regalar un minuto de incertidumbre, le supo bien.

—Como te dije, no es difícil. No me iré.

—Si eres libre… —respondió Richard, dejándose caer en la misma silla desde la que Tom tantas veces lo había visto mientras él jugaba a ser _patissier_.

—Lo soy, y por eso no me iré. Debo haber enloquecido, pero eso es lo que quiero.

Tom avanzó hacia Richard, parándose en el espacio entre sus piernas, y lo abrazó, acariciando su espalda y el nacimiento de sus cabellos por largos minutos

—Tomi…

—Me amas. —Tom no preguntaba, lo afirmaba con la fuerza de las pruebas que a su juicio se acumulaban unas tras otras—.  Y yo me he vuelto a enamorar de ti —completó—. Quiero estar contigo, Richard. Desde hace semanas que he podido salir corriendo en cualquier momento y no lo hice —razonó. Richard le perforó con sus ojos grises y Tom asintió a la interrogante—. Te libro de cualquier culpa, para conmigo y para con el mundo. No será fácil, lo sé. Créeme que lo sé, pero estaremos juntos.

 ***

El cabello corto le sentaba bien, había sido un cambio acertado. La barba recortada y bien cuidada también iba acorde a él, ¿quién lo diría? Bill dejó de verse en el espejo y escuchó a su asistente personal, Natalie, recitar su agenda de los siguientes días sin prestar mayor atención.

De nuevo era Navidad y la mansión Trumper estaba adornada en su máximo apogeo, preparada para recibir a sus ilustres convidados. Hacía exactamente dos años atrás que había renunciado a participar de los circos privados de su madre, y ahora había regresado, pero por algo diferente. Simone le estaba enseñando que era muy distinto ser el maestro de ceremonias que dirigía la actuación, a un simple participante que debía improvisar para no quedar en ridículo. Desde esa perspectiva, todo sabía mejor.

—… y por último, en quince minutos tienes que salir al teatro Horn —concluyó Natalie.

Natalie Franz, hija de Mikel Franz, había ingresado a trabajar bajo su servicio de pura casualidad. La mujer había vivido entre Nueva York y Los Angeles gran parte de su vida, y tenía un gusto exquisito y buenos contactos; lo mejor era que, para eterna molestia del esposo de su madre, tenían una estrecha relación amical beneficiosa en ambos sentidos.

Bill se dio una última ojeada en el espejo de cuerpo completo de su armario, aprobando su elegante e intachable traje de tres piezas. Dos golpes a la puerta anunciaron la entrada de una tercera persona y girándose, sonrió.

—Madre —fue lo único que dijo, llegando hacia ella y dejando beso un ligero en su mejilla.

—¿Volverás pronto?

—No me perdería la escena patética de los Rosemont anunciando la boda de la solterona de su familia. Claro que sí —respondió sin dejar de sonreír.

—Y con un conductor de buses, ¡un verdadero escándalo! —intervino Natalie con desdén, y los tres rieron.

Mientras charlaban, Simone no dejó de pasar el disco que tenía entre las manos de una a la otra. No sabía si entregarlo o no, pero cada vez que Bill partía a alguna de sus presentaciones debía admitir que su mundo se remecía. Detestaba la sola idea de que su hijo volviera a ser un cualquiera, presenciar cómo se alejaba de círculos de su nivel. Suspiró al recordar su falta de modales dos años atrás, pero verlo hecho todo un hombre le hacía afirmar que aquella tal vez había sido solo una etapa.

—¿Qué sucede, madre? —preguntó Bill al notarla callada.

Renuente, Simone alargó el objeto. —Mikel me lo trajo —ilustró—. Dice que está batiendo records de venta.

La portada era negra por completo y a una esquina decía «Sonata Schwartz: Sombras de aflicción y devoción» en caligrafía estilizada. En la contraportada estaba la foto de Thomas Kaulitz y una pequeña biografía. Sin detenerse a leerla, Bill apretó los labios, un odio visceral invadiéndole desde la médula y recorriéndole en cada célula.

—Imagino que sí —contestó. Con destreza, Bill compuso su rostro y sonrió, devolviéndole el CD a su madre—. Natalie, ¿ya es hora? —dijo a continuación a la rubia que se había quedado callada.

—La limosina debe estar lista.

Con otro beso igual que el de su saludo, Bill se despidió de su madre y Natalie le siguió, aunque comprendiendo su reserva, esta no hizo intento alguno para reanudar la conversación.

Por supuesto que había escuchado esa sonata, con el infortunio de haber tenido la exclusiva meses antes de que se hiciera pública.

Recordó la llamada que los señores Kaulitz recibieron donde se les decía que Tom estaba bien y que pronto regresaría a su lado. Bill admitía haber estado igual de confuso y desesperado que los papás de Tom, y ninguna teoría formulada con Alana y Georg los preparó para cuando este resurgió con buen talante, una espléndida composición bajo el brazo y en compañía de su captor casi seis meses luego de ser secuestrado.

Había costado sentirse así de desechable, pero fue un buen golpe de realidad, uno que nunca había esperado recibir. Kaulitz le había enseñado sobre sí mismo y apreciaba eso, así como entendía que algunas personas tenían un papel pasajero. Era amargo, sí, no lo negaría, y probablemente lo sería para siempre. Sin embargo, ahora que tenía abiertas las puertas de todas las filarmónicas y orquestas del globo, su mirada estaba puesta en un futuro brillante y no importaba nada más que su música y él.

***

Era muy extraño, el reloj marcaba la una de la mañana, pero en vez de la acostumbrada oscuridad, el cielo mostraba un eterno crepúsculo. Era un bello espectáculo, Tom no lo negaría. Desde que su padre le contó del fenómeno de las noches blancas en zonas polares, había querido presenciar una, así que suponía que era una suerte que la invitación para participar en la Orquesta Filarmónica de San Petersburgo hubiera caído justo en fechas propicias.

Yuri Temirkánov, su director, había sido uno de los interesados en ofrecerle trabajo después de los meses en Juilliard, pero sin resentimiento de por medio cuando se negó, no había dudado en proponerle que en su gira mundial tocara bajo su mando por una breve temporada.

—Aléjate de la ventana, hace frío —se quejó Richard, acercándosele.

—Estamos en pleno verano —apuntó Tom—, y mira esto, es un show incomparable.

—Los sacrificios que hago por ti —murmuró Richard con ironía y chasqueó la lengua. Con sus brazos envolvió el talle de Tom por detrás y descansó la barbilla en el hombro de su novio. Tom sonrió—. El público enloqueció esta noche.

—¿A ti qué te pareció?

—Fue perfecto.

—Gracias a ti —murmuró Tom—. Te amo.

Richard cerró los ojos. No había mejor sensación que esa. No había sonata más completa, ni la habría jamás. La única y perfecta melodía eran ellos mismos en esa danza de pertenencia eterna.


End file.
